When The Winds Change
by Branchscamper
Summary: Since the arrival of the Qiao sisters to the Sun manor many events had taken place. What would be next? - SCxDQ/ZYxXQ
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - Yadayadayada...read the fine print. Oh? There's no fine print?

Just as a thing this story is based off a mixture of various subjects. Dynasty Warriors the game, The Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and random history. Enjoy it if you want to

* * *

Prologue 

The banquet hall was huge, lavish and busy - as they always were. It was abuzz with life. High officials talking and debating, ladies of the court chattering, servers clinging the dishes as they continued to replace what had been finished. It could all be very exciting, but Da found it tiresome tonight. She hadn't been feeling very social lately and some of the glances she had been receiving tonight made her even more uncomfortable. She was used to entering a room and be greeted by silence and stares, especially when her sister was with her. There was always talk about their beauty that could not be surpassed. But tonight it was different...somehow...

She wasn't naive. She knew her father had insisted on attending this banquet to see Lord CaoCao. Or should she say so Lord CaoCao could see the two sisters? Her father and the lord had been friends for most of their lives so Da and Xiao had been around for a random visit or two and plenty of these types of gatherings, but such things were different when you were a child. She had a funny feeling CaoCao was far more interested in them now than when they were little girls.

But then Xiao had also insisted and Da very much doubted it had to do with Lord CaoCao. Moreso with some letters she had been receiving. Atleast Da believed so. What other reason could there be? She wished her sister would tell her. Where had she gone anyway? All night she had been here and there. She looked around for Xiao and spotted her coming her way, a large cheerful smile on her face and two men following her.

"Hello, sister!" Xiao greeted her. "I would like you to meet Lord Zhou Yu and Lord Sun Ce." She paused waiting for a reaction. She wasn't disappointed. Her elder sister immediately looked at her with an expression that clearly said - _So, this is the man you've been exchanging letters with_. - But she wondered if Da could guess which one. She would have loved to turn around and see the oath brothers' looks, but it would have been too obvious. "It's been an enjoyable evening listening to their stories that I thought it only fair to include you!"

Sometimes her sister could be a vicious flirt, Da decided as she smiled her greetings...

* * *

Zhou Yu had a smile on his face and he couldn't help but blame his friend. "Wow...when you fall you fall hard." 

"What do you mean?" Sun Ce looked at him, away from the busy room.

"You've been staring at her all night." It was one thing he had noticed since Xiao had introduced them to her sister. His friend appeared to not be able to speak for atleast five minutes. And whether Da had realized or not her almost bashful smile indicated her interest. As Xiao had commented - The night had become much more interesting.

"I have not." Came the expected denial.

"Alright." Zhou gave in. "Every other time you were not otherwise preoccupied. And may I point out you know exactly who I am talking about." The smile had yet to leave his face.

"And you would prefer I stare at the wall?"

"Not at all! They are far prettier than any wall I have seen. But perhaps make sure you are less obvious. I hear CaoCao is interested in them." Although it was only a rumour he didn't want Ce to get into any trouble. He hadn't dragged him all the way up to a northern territory banquet to anger a lord.

"That goat is interested in every pretty thing that walks through those doors. And since we're on the subject of being obvious...maybe you should watch how openly you flirt with Lady Xiao."

Zhou paused, being taken off guard. When it came to things like this he expected to catch people...not be caught. He cleared his throat. "I'm surprised you had time to notice."

"I'm sure you are." Ce gave a tight smile. He suspected Zhou thought he didn't notice plenty of things, but this there was no mistaken. He had witnessed his friend's wooing techniques before. Zhou may not like to admit it but there were certain habits he had that were easily distinguished. Problem was there was a difference to how he flirted with the younger Lady Qiao compared to others. Ce wasn't sure he wanted to spend the time figuring it out.

* * *

"So?" Xiao was leaning over the back of a long seat, occassionally one or both feet were kicked into the air. Although it was undeniably cute and was befitting Xiao's outgoing personality Da wished she would keep such athletics at home. It just wasn't proper in this kind of setting. 

"What are you asking, sister?" Da sighed, sitting across from her. She hadn't stopped chatting since the two lords had excused themselves and Da had started turning a deaf ear to her.

"If you had been paying attention to me you would know." Xiao pouted. "But I just wanted to know what you were thinking."

"Nothing much."

"Nothing much! We're here in northern territory. We're attending a large banquet and are guests of a lord. I introduce you to two Lords of the Wu Kingdom. All that and you're thinking "nothing much"?" Xiao rolled her eyes before standing up and coming around and plopping herself on the couch she had been leaning over. "You don't tell me anything, I swear!"

"I don't?" Da raised an eyebrow. "What about you? Keeping secret that you have been receiving letters from Lord Zhou Yu."

Xiao opened her mouth then closed it. Did it twice more before she was able to speak. "How do you know it's Zhou Yu?" She dared her. She was very curious how her sister had come to this conclusion.

"He's been watching you all night."

"Has not!"

"No? I can't imagine what else would be keeping his attention in your direction."

"And what about Lord Sun Ce?" She countered.

"What about him?"

"He's been staring at you all night." She gave a smile and a mischievious look sparked in her eyes. And here she had been worried the week would be boring!

"Don't be silly." Da tried to deny it. It was ridiculous - her sister's silly notions. She didn't know what she was trying to prove or what kind of game Xiao had created to keep herself entertained. Although it would be easier to dispute if Da herself hadn't caught Lord Sun Ce watching her.

"Alright. When he wasn't otherwise preoccupied he's been staring in your direction." Did her sister have to be so literal? "Like he's doing right now!" She giggled, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"He is not."

Just to make sure Da was wrong she turned to see for herself. "Yes, he is."

"Don't do that!" The elder sister reprimanded her, shocked at Xiao's boldness. The last thing she wanted to do was make a scene. If her thoughts were right CaoCao would have the younger lords' heads.

Xiao turned back around. "You make it seem as if it's a bad thing. I find Zhou Yu and Sun Ce very enjoyable company." She leaned closer to Da and lowered her voice. "Do you know who bothers me? Lord CaoCao. He's been watching us all night and it gives me the creeps! I don't care what Father says about him."

"Shush, Xiao!" Da hissed. "Don't let anyone hear you say that." She was semi surprised her sister had noticed, but it was a good thing she had. It meant she wasn't oblivious as she seemed to be on most occassions.

Xiao fell back, slouching. "But it's the truth!"

Da shook her head. If it was only that simple. Because if they were going to sit here and tell truths then - truth be told - she didn't want to be here. Then she wouldn't have to worry about Lord CaoCao or any other lord staring at her all night. Worry about what was expected of her or whether she was part of Xiao's self made amusement. None of it sat well with her.

Or atleast most of it...

* * *

Ce watched as the sisters conversed. Xiao was a bundle of energy as she bounced around changing positions at a moments notice, an excited squeal or giggle escaping once or twice from her. But it wasn't the youngest Qiao that held his attention. It was Da who sat there like a perfect statue that made him pause. He found himself wondering if she was always like that. What was there to find behind the facade. And he also wondered why he was so worried about it. It was rather unlike him. At one point she glanced over in his direction and he almost forgot how to breath. She had an intense gaze that was softened by thick, dark lashes and it held his attention far longer than it should. 

"I bet you can't stop." Zhou's voice broke through his thoughts.

He turned towards his friend as he often did to speak to him. "What are you talking about?"

"I bet you my jeweled dagger that you can't stop watching Lady Da Qiao for the rest of the evening." Zhou was overly confident. He had not seen Ce quite like this before. It was vastly entertaining.

"You will lose." Ce returned.

"I highly doubt it."

They were interrupted by Xiao as she came bouncing up to them. "I was just seeing how...things...were going." She flicked her eyes for a second at Ce not dropping her smile for an instant. She too had noticed his reaction to her sister and found it utterly lovely!

"Quite well I would think." Zhou replied.

"I'm so glad!"

"And you? How has the evening been?"

"Well...alright I suppose." She always hoped for better on a normal basis and prefered it when her sister was in a much more playful mode. "I'm not overly keen on stuffy banquet halls. Much prefer the out of doors."

"Perhaps later you would like a tour of our ship."

"That would be lovely!" She clapped her hands. She hadn't expected such an invitation and was very excited. It was much better than being eyed by CaoCao.

Ce cleared his throat. "As the hour is so late perhaps another day for such a tour."

"Of course." Zhou nodded.

"Another day would be perfect. I'll bring Da along." Xiao couldn't resist. "She'll be absolutely enthralled."

"Would you and your sister like us to escort you to your carriage?" Ce suddenly offered. Both Xiao and Zhou were mildly shocked. All this time he had believed his friend incapable of flirting his way out of a burlap bag! This simple task was a huge improvement.

"I don't see how we could refuse. I'll go get Da!" She went running off.

"I thought we were trying to avoid being obvious." Zhou pointed out.

"With them gone and away from the festivities I think both of us will be less obvious." Came the simple explaination.


	2. Chapter 1

So really I don't care that no one reviewed my Prologue cuz I really don't care what anyone thinks. This is for me and of course my best bud so just go ahead and ignore it, but it's not going to stop me from posting! I'm having too much fun!

* * *

Chapter 1 

The ship was formidable. There was no doubt about it. And more than just a ship for leisure. It was a ship of war. The build, size, and various other features told that story. When a tour was offered how could it be denied? But as they came back up the stairs a familiar lurch and the cold wind accompianed by the smell of the salty air were all too familiar to Da. When the four of them arrived on deck it was all too obvious the ship was out on the waters. "What happened?" She demanded, staring down Ce and Zhou. "There were no plans for travel."

"Apparently the man in charge of the anchor was a little premature on his timing." Zhou's excuse sounded sincere enough even if he had only just thought of it. "Our departure was not scheduled for atleast another hour."

"Then turn around and take us back!" She demanded, pointing.

Xiao looked at Zhou who glanced at Ce...this wasn't going as planned. "But sister! Can't we enjoy this for a little while?" She tried to be persuasive, but she could already tell Da was in one of her moods. She liked to be on top of things and know what was going on in any situation. And here she obviously wasn't.

"There is nothing to enjoy." Her words were biting.

"If you wish it I would return you to your Father's home." Ce felt a problem rising and having that happen so early on in the trip was a bad thing. "But we travel as the winds favor and they do not blow that way."

"What are you saying?" She felt hot tears of frustration burning her eyes and she clamped her jaw to stop them. She was not going to show a weakness in front of them.

"The return trip can not be made until the change of winds." Zhou explained.

Da took a deep breath to calm herself. "That will not be until next season." She was daring him to contradict her.

"...true..." She was a lot faster to catch on than he had planned.

She shook herself, trying to control her anger. The calmness of Zhou's words bothered her and she couldn't believe he was like that while she boiled in frustration amidst the event. "Fine. Then for the rest of this journey I will be locked in a room and I will not be coming out!"

The three were left standing as she stormed back down the stairs. Xiao blinked. "She can't do that...can she?"

"Apparenlty she is." Zhou was in thought. He had expected some sort of complaint for the actions he and Xiao had taken. They had thought not telling either Ce or Da was a wise idea. That telling them would cause resistance, but now...

Ce had watched Da disapear to the lower decks then turned on his heels.

"Where are you going?" His friend stopped him.

"To talk to the man in charge of the anchor. I would like to know his reasoning for the early departure."

"I can talk to him for you." Zhou did not relish the idea of facing Ce after the man admitted it was the advisor who ordered the sudden change of plans.

"Alright. But report to me afterwards." He moved to another section of the deck. He felt as if something was amiss. Never had he found fault in any of the crew. They had worked with him for several years without a misstep and to suddenly have such a mistake happen? This could look bad once the word got around that the Qiao sisters were missing.

Xiao sighed as she turned to look out across the waters, folding her arms on the railing. "This journey was supposed to be fun,."

"It stilll can turn out that way." Zhou joined her, more concerned about her welfare than talking to a crew man with a false conversation.

"You don't know Da. She's serious about what she said. She'll stay locked away the entire time."

"I do not believe she would starve herself. She will eventually come out."

"Eventually." She traced the wood grain with her finger. "But I'm afraid she may now hate you and Sun Ce and that is never good. When she decides that it will either take an eon or a miracle to overcome it." She sighed again.

* * *

The day had gone by uneventful, but Ce felt exhausted both physically and mentally. He had discovered nothing about the mistimed departure nor the where-a-abouts of the elder sister and both weighed heavily upon him. He would have to talk with Zhou. Being labeled kidnappers would not be beneficial to the Wu Dynasty nor the retaliation from Lord Qiao. Worse yet the steps CaoCao most likely would take to get the sisters into his posession. As Da had said earlier there was nothing enjoyable about this journey.

His hand reached the door handle to his chambers, but the door would not budge. He pushed it a little more forcefully with no success. He paused. She had taken _his_ room? He almost laughed at the irony. Why not? What else could top his day?

A million ideas came into his head, including the fact the key to the chambers was around his neck, but simply walked away. The trip to his home would take a couple weeks and forcing his way into the room (even if it _was_ his) would only make the situation worse.

That decision was simple. Now if he could as easily remove the image of her - in his room...in his bed! - from his mind...

* * *

"Have you seen her at all?" Ce had stopped Zhou a week or so into their travels.

"Who do you speak of?" He asked although there were only two "she's" he could be talking about.

"The Lady Da Qiao."

"I'm afraid not since our departure."

"She has to come out from time to time. She would not go to the extent of starvation due to this..." Ce couldn't even find the right word. He was frustrated by the whole ordeal. Frustrated, but worried. If she was to continue this he would force entry no matter what it would appear to be and...what? Drag her to the deck? Force feed her? He didn't know. He rubbed his forehead in this frustration.

"If we knew what chambers she occupied..."

"Mine."

"What?" Zhou wasn't sure if he had heard that correctly. It just sounded too odd to believe.

"She has locked herself away in my chambers." When spoken aloud that didn't exactly sound as it should.

His friend couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. "And where - may I ask - have you been residing?"

"Down in the galley." He mumbled with a slight moodiness. Burlap sacks and apples were not kind sleep mates.

Zhou's smile turned into another kind. The thought of his friend sleeping in the galley gave him great amusement. Lord Sun Ce reduced to cabin boy accomendations because of a tempermental girl. He wondered briefly if Da knew who's chambers she had locked herself away in. "Perhaps you should speak to her."

"I do not think any words I would say could possibly help the situation."

"You could order her out. You are the lord of this ship." He reminded him. It was extreme, but he suspected it was one action Da would respond to. She was a Lord's daughter and knew how she was expected to behave. Her outburst the first day had taken him by surprise as most court ladies never raised their voices. But to him it was evidence of perhaps a fear or feeling of helplessness she may have felt at the situation. Perhaps...

"I couldn't do that to her." What was he thinking? Why was he letting her control him like this? She could atleast have the courtesy to share a room with her sister and give him back his bed! "Zhou. Have you thought about how we are to reply to accusations we will receive when it is discovered that both Lady Qiao's are upon this vessal and later within our kingdom?"

"My Lord Sun Ce. I see no worries since they so graciously accepted our offer to spend a season in our beautiful country side." It was a talent Zhou had. To phrase even the worse situations as if it had been fully planned and turn it to their favor.

But Ce still saw a problem. "Perhaps you can convince the little one to agree to that, but I doubt Lady Da will be as gracious to comply. And if anyone talks about the happenings of this journey..."

Zhou stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "I will take care of it." Why must Ce worry about such minor details? Zhou rarely became frustrated, but at times his oath brother could send him to the brink of it. Convincing crew members not to babble was trivial. Convincing a court that the journey was planned was simple. Convincing Ce to woo the elder Qiao was a whole other matter. Why did it not seem obvious? While at the banquet weeks earlier he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. While giving the tour of this ship he could barely speak in her presence. When CaoCao's plans of owning the sisters was announced he was too flustered to think. Did the man not know his own feelings!

And then there was Lady Da. She may think she could hide all her feelings, but Zhou had learned to interpret every move, every glance, a person made. It helped during meetings and banquets and other such affairs. If she thought someone hadn't noticed the shy smiles or the way she would look at the floor when she caught Ce looking at her she was wrong. Or perhaps she didn't realize it herself? He hadn't thought about that...

Also, granted, his and Xiao's original plans did not include matchmaking the two, but if it made things smoother he would under take that challenge and he was sure the little Qiao would join in. So with that thought ready to be put in action he continued. "Why don't you take some food to Lady Da and see if you can coax her to eat?"

"Perhaps it would be better for her sister to do that."

Ce was not making it easy, Zhou decided. "I fear the trip has...made her sea sick." Such a statement might have worked if Xiao hadn't come skipping up right at that moment. So much for his brilliant plan.

Xiao had a large smile on her face as she greeted them. She needed someone to talk to and her sister was being so sour!

"She seems to have recovered." Ce smirked.

"What?" She asked. "Who?" She wanted to make sure they weren't talking about her sister.

"You, my dear." Zhou smiled, hoping it was convincing.

"Apparently he worried the motion of the boat caused you illness." Ce elaborated.

"Me? Oh no! Never. Father said I'm like a fish. Sea legs - land legs. They're both the same for me." She smiled brightly. "So don't worry yourself over me, Lord Sun Ce."

Zhou decided he would have to remember to discuss future plans with Xiao so their stories didn't cross. Let alone the mistiming of her arrival.

"Are you enjoying the voyage then?" Ce asked, starting a conversation.

"Very much so! I love sea traveling. And I can't wait to see your kingdom. People say it's very beautiful."

"I hope when we arrive you will say the same." A pause. "And how is your sister faring?"

She rolled her eyes. "If you have a cure for sour moods she needs some. I've rarely seen her in such a state."

"Then you've seen her since our departure?"

"Uh...no...She barely talks through the door. How is that for treating your sister? I'll have to tell her she's being quite rude!"

"Why don't you take her some food and see how she is?"

Xiao sighed. "Alright. But she's not going to open the door." She walked away.

"Why couldn't you have done that?" Zhou asked.

"Under the circumstances I think someone familiar will be better suited."

"This isn't a kidnapping." Zhou tried to be reassuring.

"Isn't it?" Ce snapped before striding away.

Zhou could definitely find himself frustrated by the time they reached land.

* * *

Ce entered the galley much later that day. Night had fallen and the noises of the day had quieted, but he could not find any comfort or peace from it. Zhou had advised a cup of tea and it sounded like good advice except Ce often felt guilty that the extra effort of heating water for the drink was made for him. All he wanted was something to go right. Something to reassure him that once he returned home he wouldn't have two armies or more ravaging the land because of this journey's happenings.

"My Lord Sun Ce." The cook greeted him. "You look out of sorts. Can I do something for you?"

"A cup of tea, please."

"Right on it." He busied himself for a short bit. "You know...When I worked under your father he would order it taken to his room."

Ce put on a tight smile. "I would if I could."

"What's wrong?"

"There is a lady in my chambers."

The cook chuckled. "What's the problem with that, eh?"

"The door is locked."

"Oh..." The laughing stopped and then a realization. "Oh...it's your chambers the Lady Da is occupying." He shook his head. "Imagine that." He handed the cup to Ce.

"How do you know that?" He absently accepted what was handed him. Did the entire ship know? Were there stories being whispered behind his back? He groaned. Things kept getting worse.

"Uh...she comes down here every night for a bite of food. First night I met her she was famished. Poor thing hadn't eaten for two days! So I promised her something if she would come and have a bit of a chat." He shook his head wistfully. "Beautiful creature, isn't she? She and her sister. Never seen any thing like them and I doubt I will again. But she's more than a bit of fluff, you know. Eh...listen to me ramble."

"No...go on. Please." Ce was a little surprised. She was rather cunning to wait for almost everyone to be asleep before leaving her self imprisonment. And to think he was only a few feet away in the back rooms of the galley oblivious to these midnight conversations. He smirked. Was she playing him the fool? "What does she talk about?"

"Oh...various things. But there's always one thing that strikes me."

"What is that?" Ce sat at a nearby table.

"Her sadness. When her eyes well up like ponds...it just hits me hard."

"She's sad?" He hadn't thought about that. He could only see the anger she had lashed out with and thought that was still what possessed her. Why she kept herself locked away.

"Ya...she misses her home. She's scared that she'll never see it again. Or her father. She doesn't understand why this happened. That's what she keeps saying. Whatever "this" is. I don't even know. Do you, my Lord?"

"A misunderstanding." He took a sip of the tea wondering if this man knew how lucky he was to have the Lady Da confide in him.

"Ah...well...it makes her sad. This misunderstanding. You can hear it in her voice. See it in her eyes. Can't blame her. But, you know..." He chuckled again. "She can be very amusing as well. The other night she joked that if she knew she was going on a long voyage she would have packed. Women and their clothes, eh?" He suddenly paused. "Atleast I think she was joking." He waved it off as he continued his work.

Ce couldn't help but smile. Not only cunning, but a biting wit as well. The Lady Da was definitely more than a "bit of fluff". "When is she due to be here?"

"Hmmmm? If my timing isn't off in about ten minutes. Will you be joining us tonight, my lord?"

"Yes...I think I will."

Ten minutes didn't take long and soon the sound of a door quietly opening was heard. Da entered the galley on light feet, but was far from being cautious. Ce noted she didn't even glance around obviously comfortable with these meetings. He was left unnoticed. Beautiful creature the cook had called her and he couldn't be closer to the truth. Her dark hair although turned up with a few small braids dangling still glistened in the low lantern light and her skin still had a healthy glow even with her minor fasting. The elaborate embroidered over coat she had been wearing had been removed and she now wore the simpler under garment. There was nothing simple in the way she wore it though. Ce was amazed the cook didn't catch his breath at the sight of her. Perhaps he was as comfortable with these meetings as she was? That the pass couple of weeks had given him an immunity to a sight that still inspired awe from others? He shook his head not being able to see how that could happen.

He caught himself holding the tea cup mid air, watching every move she made. She had the grace of a bird soaring through the air in even the smallest movement. He shook himself reprimanding his thoughts. Her sister was no less beautiful and he had grown accustomed to her running around the ship as if she had been a member of the crew from the beginning. There was no reason he shouldn't view Da the same way.

"Good evening." She greeted the cook, her voice quiet and calm, but still had a young girl's tone to it.

"Evening, My Lady." The cook smiled as he gathered a few things into a bowl for her. "It appears we will be having some company tonight."

"Oh? Is my sister joining us?" She sounded quite happy with the thought.

"No." He answered, handing her the meal and nodded in Ce's direction.

She turned slightly to see what he was talking about and nearly dropped her bowl. "Lord Sun Ce." Was her offered greeting. She was slightly startled at his presence. How had he known to find her here? Did he have someone watching the door to see if she ever left? And what did he want of her? The thought slightly bothered her. She stood there, unsure what to do.

"Lady Da Qiao." He returned. "Please. Join me." He indicated the seat across from him.

She hesitantly walked over, placing the food down then taking the seat. "I apologize for my behaviour. I have been rude and ungracious and it is very unbecoming. But I hope you understand under the circumstances I do not see how I am expected to act as if these events did not happen."

Ce listened carefully. Her tone, her speech, gave away her upbringing. She was not pleading nor asking forgiveness. She was laying out the facts as she knew them. He felt a bit of disappointment that she kept such a proper front and there was no hint of the true girl underneath. "I guess you wouldn't believe me if I said I know nothing more of the past events than you do."

"Lying does not befit you, my lord."

Her words bit into him. Even more so that it was accompianed by her lack of eating the food that sat in front of her. As if she was a prisoner and he the captor. "I swear on my fore fathers I had no intention of leaving port early."

She looked down at her hands in her lap, stunned by his words. As much as she didn't want to believe him she was now forced to. Darn him for making this harder.

"If I had answers I would give them to you, my lady, but I don't."

She looked back up at him. "Then I must apologize once more for my rudeness. I have jumped to conclusions before knowing the facts. I am sorry."

"As you said - under the circumstances what else was I to expect? I should be apologizing to you for forcing you into this situation."

"You did not force me, Lord Sun Ce. We were both obviously caught in the same...dare I say...boat?" And there was a hint of a smile.

A small one came across his face. Wit indeed. "Please. Do not let me stop you from eating." He hated seeing her just sitting there!

Da tried to stay calm as she picked up her eating utensils. She had to admit him sitting there, watching her, was making her nervous. She had grown accustomed to being watched. When she and her sister entered any given room everyone seemed to turn and stare. And she had eaten in public many times and although she knew certain people were still watching her she was able to eat. But here...like this...it was more private than public and it made her uncomfortable...and she wished she knew why. "I will move in with my sister tonight and please tell the man whose quarters I have been occupying they are now free and I thank him for his patience."

Ce took a small sip of tea. She had no idea..."I'm sure I will be happy to know that."

Her eyes widened and a hand flew to her mouth in shock. How had she not known? She wanted to lock herself away again for another reason altogether. She had been sleeping in _his_ bed? She was mortified and had no way of hiding from it. And, yet, he could have entered at any time and had not. He had given her her privacy when other men surely wouldn't have.

"It's alright." He stopped anything she might have said, although he wasn't sure she was about to or not. "You may remain there if you like for the rest of the journey." What had made him say that! He wanted those chambers back! If he slept in the galley the entire trip he just knew he would continue to get irritable. And there were just other items within the room he would like access to. He eyed the tea suspiciously as if it was to blame.

"No. It's alright. The chambers are rightfully yours and you deserve to reclaim them." Perhaps she spoke too quickly, but she knew with the knowledge she had now she would no longer feel comfortable remaining there. She felt like such a fool.

A silence hung in the air and neither could eat or drink. The cook looked over at them with a shake of his head. So this is what he had heard Zhou Yu and the little one whispering about. He had thought perhaps they were just entertaining some fantasy to occupy themselves on this long journey, but what he was witnessing would surely fuel that fantasy.

"I must surely have ruined your tea." Da was saying.

"Actually, no. It has remained quite comforting tonight..."

* * *

"I am mortified!" Da was pacing the room as her sister laid half asleep on the bed. She looked down at the small cup in her hands. "How could you not tell me it was his room?"

"How could you not know it was his chambers?" Xiao wanted to know.

"I hadn't thought about it!" She snapped.

"Obviously."

"Oh no..." Da had a sudden thought.

"Now what?" Xiao yawned. Her sister had kept her awake with all her chattering since she had entered the room. Something had happened, but she wasn't positive on all the details.

"My over coat is still in his room."

"Why don't you go get it?"

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Do you know what that will look like?"

"Then leave it." Xiao rolled over. "Come get some sleep, my sister."

"But how would that look leaving it in there?"

"Would you make up your mind. You either leave it or you go get it. Does it really matter which if you think doing either is questionable?" Her sister could be quite silly sometimes. It wasn't as if anyone but themselves would know about it.

* * *

Zhou found Ce up on deck, leaning on the railing looking across the waters. "I thought you were giong to have some tea."

"Hmmm?" Ce turned at his greeting. "Oh...yes..."

Zhou eyed him curiously. "Did it work?"

"Did what work?"

"The tea."

"Oh...yes, it worked."

Zhou raised an eyebrow, curious. His friend was obviously not as uptight as he was earlier, but he was also obviously keeping something to himself. Now the question was what?

"I think I'll retire to bed now." Ce suddenly pushed himself away from the railing. "Good night."

"Good night." He watched him walk away when a thought suddenly hit him. "Wait..." But his call went unheeded. Ce was heading towards his chambers and not the galley. What had happened? It made him insanely curious and he knew who to go talk to...

* * *

Da was sitting in a chair staring at the small amount of tea that was left in the cup she held. Xiao had dozed off finding her sister's concerns to be unnecessary. But Da couldn't stop thinking. Her mind kept going over the events that had taken place since the banquet. She was confused, rather upset, and just didn't know what to think. Those she wanted to lay blame on could not be held responsible and it had turn things up side down.

She wondered how their father was and how he had taken the news of their disappearance. Would he stay up north with Lord CaoCao or head south back to their home. A small smile came to her lips as she debated whether the lords of this ship knew where her home was. It would not take a change of season or winds to return there. But she had to admit it was kind of Lord Sun Ce to offer to return them.

She blinked, bringing the cup up to sniff it, the spice scent had turned cold over the hour or so. She was still troubled by the fact of her over coat being left in his room. _Why, you silly girl? _She asked herself. _You weren't bothered by the fact you weren't wearing it while sharing dinner and tea with him._

A knock came to the door and she jumped at the sound. Xiao mumbled something and the knock came again. "Could you answer that?" Xiao pushed herself up, still half asleep. "It's probably just Zhou."

"Does he often come to your chambers at night, dear sister?" Da went to the door. Only her sister could turn something that sounded questionable into a casual fact.

Xiao rubbed her eyes. "What are you saying?"

Da didn't answer, but simply opened the door. There stood Zhou Yu as her sister had said. She almost smiled at the surpiseed look that crossed his face when he saw her. "Evening Lord Zhou Yu."

"And the same to you, Lady Qiao. I have come to see how you are settling in to your new quarters." He wished he had known what had happened. How it had come to pass that she had been convinced to leave Ce's chambers and how his friend knew of that fact. A movement caught his eye and he noticed the tea cup she held. He stopped the smile that would normally come to his face. There was little doubt who's tea cup that was. The cook always took great care to package it in case Lord Sun Ce wanted some tea on his travels.

"I am quite fine, thank you." She absently pushed the tea cup into his hands. She didn't want it sitting aorund all night, a constant reminder of her thoughts. "But how did you know I was here?"

"Uh...the cook told me."

"Well, then Lord Zhou Yu, my sister and I need our rest. Good night." She shut the door doubting very much the cook had told him anything. She came to face her sister pouting. "What?"

"He didn't even greet me." She frowned.

"Get some sleep, Xiao." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Ce entered his room not thinking about much else other than a good night's sleep. To finally sleep in his bed again! As he approached it though something caught his eye. Laying across the bottom was Da's over coat. He stopped, suddenly reminded of who had been occupying his room.

He had thought to purge her image from his mind, but now found it impossible. He saw her the proper lady of the court, sitting patiently and silently, as events moved around her. Elaborately dressed she barely seemed more than a doll. Then the image of her tonight replaced the formal lady. How casual she was talking to the cook and yet able to hold her own against him. And once or twice a smile - a sincere smile - would cross her face, but it was still guarded. He found himself wondering what her laughter sounded like.

He groaned. "What are you doing to yourself, Ce?" He forced himself to pick up the over coat and the scent of light blossoms that seemed to cling to her wafted through the air. Folding it up, he put it in a chest, promising he would return it to her tomorrow. He flopped on the bed now wide awake. He put an arm over his eyes thinking that falling asleep in the galley would have been easier.

* * *

So there we go...Chapter 2 will be coming along...in a week or so I think... 


	3. Chapter 2

**Woo Hoo I think I just made a new record and have only ONE review even with a prologue and two chapters! Go Me! What do you guys do? Beg for reviews?** _rolls eyes_ **No way baby! So continue to ignore me cuz my one little fan is good enough for me.

* * *

**Chapter 2

Xiao ran to the front of the ship as soon as land was visible. She loved sea travelling but only having a ship to run around on could get very boring very fast. And she had been very anxious to see the new countryside. She wanted to see if all the stories she had heard were true or not. "Look, sister! We're almost there!" She called to Da who was coming in her direction anyway. "It's so exciting!"

"I don't think it's all that exciting." Da joined her sister watching the port draw closer. Exciting or not she would be happy to be off this ship and back on land.

Xiao made an annoyed noise. "Fine. Whatever you believe, but I can not wait to see the Wu territory!" She breathed in deeply smelling hints of flower scents mixed with the ocean water. "It will be wonderful."

Da said nothing as she looked at the buildings that were becoming easier to see as they got closer. Gardens and even statues could be seen. She shivered slightly, a touch frightened being faced with the new land, and wrapped her arms around her. She was determined not to show this fear.

Ce was watching the city as well, a feeling of relief and joy filling him at the sight. He had never thought he would ever feel homesick, but obviously he had been. "What a beautiful site." He commented to himself.

"Which?" Zhou couldn't resist asking. "The city or the sisters?"

Ce hadn't even been looking at the two girls until Zhou mentioned them, but now they caught his attention. Xiao was leaning over the railing, face upwards so the wind wouldn't blow the loose tendrils of her hair into her way of seeing the view before her. Da simply stood there, almost seeming oblivious as the wind whipped around her. He wished she was as easy to read as her sister.

"I was talking about the city." He informed Zhou.

"Pity."

Ce gave a tight smile. What had started as a dubious journey had turned into a peaceful one. The crew had become comfortable with the two sisters running around the ship and even knew their schedule. When they ate, when they would come up to the deck and just stare across the waters. They knew the sound of their voices and even their laughter as they played games amongst themselves. The cook had even discovered their favourite dessert and surprised them once with it. But things would change now and he was unsure if he was ready to face that. He should kick Zhou for ruining his good mood. "Look at it!" Xiao was yelling. "It's as beautiful as everyone says!" She leaned over the railing a little farther for a few seconds before standing up right and skipping to the two lords. "I believe you have people waiting for your arrival, Lord Sun Ce."

"Occassionally that does happen to his embarressment." Zhou commented. Part of that group of people would be a few members of Ce's family. It should be interesting to see their reaction to the two visitors.

"I am pleased you agree with the others about the land's beauty." Ce told Xiao, but glanced at Da who had come to join them.

"How could I not?" The youngest smiled. "It's much deserving of the praise."

"We will not be here long, my sister." Da reminded her.

"What do you mean?"

"We were promised to be returned to our Father's home . We intend to keep the lords to that promise." Da was matter of fact. She had never intended to take this journey and was still unsettled by not knowing the facts nor intentions behind it.

"Why do you refer to yourself as "we"?" Xiao whispered an aside to her. She had every intention of staying here. Didn't Da know if they returned north CaoCao would have them? She couldn't imagine her liking that better than being here. And Xiao had thought her sister had changed her outlook the past few days. She had surely been much more agreeable until now. But Da did not respond to her.

"As soon as the winds change we will keep our promise and return you to your home." Ce nodded. "It's the least we can do for the misunderstanding that has occured."

"What is this "we"?" Zhou's quiet, exasperated question fell on deaf ears as well.

Da gave a slight nod of her head acknowledging Ce's admission before moving away. Ce watched her go, clamping his jaw in thought. Why had she thrown that in his face? There had been no discussion of such since the first day. What repulsed her so that made her want to leave so quickly? There had been nothing he could think of that would have made her uneasy...and it bothered him. As he normally did when upset he turned on his heels and walked away.

Xiao, left with Zhou, sighed. "This isn't turning out as we planned."

"Not at all." He had to agree.

* * *

"A banquet?" Ce was in a private study talking to Zhou, but was very dubious at the mentioned event. 

"Of course! Since they are our special invited guests it would appear shady not to hold one in their hounour." Zhou didn't think it was that hard to understand. All Ce had done was worry about what people would say and do if they found the sisters in Wu territory and now with an answer he was just as worried.

Ce gave a dry laugh. "Special invited guests."

"Keep saying it and you'll believe it." He advised. "Now, you have to invite them personally."

"They can't have written invitations like everyone else?" It wasn't that he thought it was a bad idea, it was the fact he didn't trust himself around Lady Da. He knew he became tongue tied and he didn't want to make an idiot out of himself. He was already doing that with his feelings towards her. With her demand to be returned home she had rejected him and he hated himself. He kept striving for an unattainable goal.

"That would be tacky and appear rude." Zhou interrupted his thoughts. "A personal invitation would be much more pleasing."

"It's a plot." Ce suddenly said, sitting back in his chair. "It has to be."

"What is?" For a second Zhou was actually worried he had figured out that between the two of them, Xiao and Zhou had set up the ship tour, the early departure, basically everything, to keep the sisters away form CaoCao. It had actually been quite brilliant he thought and highly entertaining thanks to Xiao's help.

"This! Everything!" Sun Ce nodded in his attempt to piece everything together. "It's an attempt to invade my land. CaoCao is planning a campaign and intends to lay seige to the norther territories." It made sense...for a whole thirty seconds.

Zhou couldn't believe they were having this conversation. He twisted his mouth in dubious humour. "So..." He began smoothly, very calm. "You are suggesting the Lady Da Qiao was paid by CaoCao to infiltrate your capital and...distract you?"

Ce's eyes widened. "Not at all! Lady Da is obviously a lady of honour. She would never do something of that nature, I'm sure."

"Quite." Zhou gave a smug smile at his friend's change of course and tone. It would be interesting to know if Da knew how much power she had over Ce. He would have to talk to Xiao later. "So...you will personally invite them to a banquet in their honour." He tried again.

"That just sounds...lame." Ce couldn't think of another term.

"It's not lame. It is what is expected. And if we do not give the public what is expected they will become suspicious. And if they become suspicious..."

"You can stop, Zhou. I know what you are getting at." He rubbed his forehead, trying to figure out how Zhou could be so calm over this. "It's just...It seems wrong to ask the Lady Qiao's to act as if nothing happened."

"Ce. What really happened?" Zhou suddenly became very serious. His friend had a habit of dwelling on things and when he did it took him over. He sensed this was turning into one of those times and it needed to be stopped. It really wasn't worth it. "The Ladies were on a tour of the ship. We left dock earlier than planned. There was no malicious intent. No one is pointing fingers. So they are here in our kingdom for awhile. There are worse places they could be. Let us forget the circumstances that brought them here and treat them as the guests they are. Not as a pretense to a possible war."

Ce nodded knowing Zhou was right. The best thing now was to take situations as they came - good or bad. "Alright. We'll hold a banquet."

"Good." Zhou stood up. "So you will go and invite the Qiao sisters."

"In a short while."

Why did he guess this wasn't going to be that simple. "Why not now?"

"I have to figure out what to say."

"You invite people all the time."

"And each time is different." Ce moved a few things on his desk.

Zhou rolled his eyes. The only thing that made this time any different was the fact he would be talking to Lady Da.

* * *

"Are you planning to keep yourself locked up in here as well?" Xiao demanded of her sister. There had been a whirlwind of activity since the ship's arrival. At the dock a crowd had gathered to greet Sun Ce and with Zhou Yu's announcement of the sisters being special guests for a few weeks it had caused a bit of excitement. She could guess this small lie was not making Da happy, but they were guests! Whether it be planned or by accident did it matter? 

They had been treated with nothing but respect. They were introduced to the Lord's family, been given chambers of their own, new clothes to wear, and even maids! This was far from imprisonment, but Da once again was acting as she had on the ship at the beginning of the voyage. What was up with her?

"What do you mean by that?" Da had a haughty tone as she faced Xiao.

"I don't think I have to explain myself." She returned. "Our whims are being catered to and you're bemoaning your fate! I don't understand why. Lord Sun Ce and Zhou have been gracious hosts and you're showing disrespect by acting otherwise. If you like it or not we're their guests for the next few weeks and you better start finding something good abou it!" Xiao rarely talked to her sister this way, but she had had enough with her attitude! She had seen Da act polite and kind in situations that would have made Xiao tear her hair out. Why couldn't she atleast fake that here? Although she couldn't understand what there was to fake. "If you don't I will have to step forward and represent our family."

"You can't do that." That had caught Da's attention. What kind of blackmail was her sister doing?

"What do you mean I can't?"

"You've never been able to do that properly." Da had tried to teach her and she could to an extent behave as she should, but she had this overly energetic manner that did not always fit the situation. Although occassionally the men seemed to find it an appealing trait. And as the second born Xiao was allowed some freedom Da did not have.

Xiao made a noise that clearly told how upset she was. "I don't see how you plan to stop me considering you won't even leave these chambers." With that she left. She wasn't going to spend all day locked away when there were new things to explore. Her sister could mope away for all she cared.

Left alone Da felt the solitude close in around her. Xiao's words echoed in her head. She wished she knew why she felt the way she did, but didn't. In any given situation she normally knew what was expected of her. Or if she was at home she could relax and not worry. But here...If only she knew what was wrong with her.

_Oh, grow up, Da!_ She scolded herself. _You know exactly what's wrong. And that's the problem. It wasn't supposed to be wrong. it was supposed to be right!

* * *

_

"Do you know what she said?" Xiao was still upset as she paced the study she had found Zhou in. "It was so rude of her." She stopped, putting her hands on her hips. "She said I couldn't represent our family! How's that for kindness? I can to!" She stomped a foot before beginning her pacing and pouting again. "And what does she think she can do while locking herself up in the suite anyhow? That's getting really old and dull."

Zhou had actually been more preoccupied watching her throw her tantrum than listening to what she was saying. She was overly energetic as she paced and flung her arms around. He was beginning to think she was enjoying throwing the fit over really being concerned about what her sister had said. "Why is she locking herself away again?"

"How would I know." She shrugged. "If I did I would know how to get her out. I mean on the ship at first I can understand. It was rather sudden, but I really thought she had gotten over that." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess she hadn't." She stopped her pacing again and faced him. "What do you think?"

"I think we have a problem."

"That's not what you're supposed to say."

"Won't she talk to you?"

"Not really. Like she's mentioned missing home and Father, but I don't think that's really what is bothering her."

"Neither do I." Zhou tapped his writing utensil against his chin in thought. He was beginning to think what "ailed" Lady Da was exactly what was wrong with Ce. A touchy subject, but possibly an easy cure.

Xiao came over to the desk, leaning across it towards him. "You're not sharing something."

"We both know they are attracted to each other..."

"Of course! I'm not blind."

"And so..." He paused, letting her finish the thought.

"You think this has to do with love?" Xiao wasn't sure if this was utterly lovely or utterly ridiculous. When you were in love weren't you supposed to want to be in each other's company? Not locking yourself away?

"I see no other explaination."

"Hmmmm...so what we need to do is get them to realize there's a mutual attraction? Oh! So you think Da is hiding because she's afraid he doesn't like her?"

"There is that possibility."

"That's so silly!"

"Love does strange things."

Xiao thought for a moment before grabbing Zhou's writing tool from his. "I have an idea!"

* * *

Later that day still found Da within the sisters' suite. She had preoccupied herself investigating the various rooms. It kept her busy and didn't let her mind wander too far into thoughts she didn't want to think about. Xiao was right though - their hosts had been very gracious. The chain of chambers consisted of the main greeting room, a bedroom and study for each, a private bath, a small library, a music room, and even additional chambers for their own personal maids. And they hadn't skimped on details. The rooms were indeed decorated for honoured guests. 

She did feel bad about the way she was acting - to a degree. It did come across brattish and disagreeable she knew, but she just couldn't ignore matters as it seemed Xiao did. At this point their father would surely know they were missing and she wondered what he would do. Especially if he decided to come to the conclusion that a certain lord had kidnapped them. And then there was the matter of Lord CaoCao. If there father spoke to him about these things she didn't want to think about what he would do. With all that going through her mind how could she even think about her feelings towards Lord Sun Ce? Her being here could not be considered a good thing.

And then she had think about why she felt anything for this lord. Physical attraction? No doubt. Both Sun Ce and Zhou Yu were attractive men and she wasn't the only one to notice such. Her sister was obviously infatuated with the advisor and she was beginning to think the feeling was mutual. But Da believed there had to be more than just simple physical attraction. If that's all it was she was silly to fret as she was. But what did she really know about him...aside from common knowledge? They had only really talked once and she had put up such a protective front it was not much different than meeting anyone else. So why him?

A knock came to the door interrupting her thoughts which she was greatful for. They had been the ones she had been avoiding all day and they ended up invading her mind anyhow. She took a deep breath before answering because she knew her sister would not knock and she feared who it might be. To her relief it was Sun Shang. They had met Sun Ce's sister at the dock when they arrived and she had stunned both sisters with her straightforwardness and looks. She had literally tackled both her brother and Zhou upon seeing them to hug them in greeting. When she had stepped back to greet the sisters she had a huge smile on her face and looked as though she might laugh at the Qiao's wide eye stares. Her appearance was quite unlike they had seen. Her cropped hair was held back by a headband and she wore pants with a short top in public! Let alone her handmaids wore armour. It was quite unusual to them and Da was still a little stunned as she stood there.

"Hi." Sun Shang was cheerful. "Lady Da Qiao, right?"

Da nodded. "Lady Sun Shang." She greeted.

"Oh, don't worry about titles for me." She held up a piece of folded paper. "Yours?"

"I'm sure it's not."

"Hmmm. Has your name on it. And I found it outside your door." She re-examined the paper by turning it around. "Looks like Zhou's handwriting. Maybe it's an invite to your banquet."

"Banquet?" Da reluctantly took the paper.

"Oh! Sorry. You obviously don't know about it. Now I've probably gone and ruined a surprise. I would have thought my brother would have told you already. That's weird." Shang paused. Ce normally was very on schedule, barely missing a step. For the sisters - the main guests - to not be invited yet was very unusual. "Are you going to open it?"

"Maybe later."

"Listen. I've seen your sister running all over the place today and I was thinking ever since the winds changed a few weeks ago the weather has been wonderful. It's really a shame for you to stay in here all day. I could give you a tour or something?"

Da looked down at the note still in her hands. A banquet? The change of winds? Was it strange fate for those things to be said or was it simply her mind trying to connect things? "I'd rather not."

Shang tilted her head. She really didn't know the sisters nor the circumstances that had brought them here, but she could tell when something was wrong. But the question was not only what had happened, but who had caused it. "Don't tell me you're one of those court ladies who stay in all day and hides behind their fan." She was teasing, trying to get a smile.

"Is that what I appear to be?" Da asked, wondering if that was what Sun Ce saw her as.

"Psh...no." Shang waved a hand. She was about to say more when a movement outside the window caught her eye. She blinked. A girl only slightly younger than she was hung onto the tree limb while making faces into the room. She gave a short laugh. "You seem to have too much spunk to..." She couldn't hold back another laugh as the girl puffed out her cheeks and tried to cross her eyes.

Da turned around to see what had caught her attention and groaned. "Oh-no..." Xiao stuck her tongue out at her.

"That's your sister, huh?" Shang asked.

"Indeed it is."

"I remember climbing up the trees to peek in on Sun Quan." She was still laughing at Xiao's antics. "But after awhile he moved into a set of inner chambers. I mean where's the fun in that, I ask you? How do you expect people to sneak in to your room?" Shang suddenly stopped. "Maybe we should let her in?"

"I don't see why not." Da crossed the room, placing the note on a desk before going to the windows and twisting the latch.

"Took you long enough." Xiao greeted her.

"Will you please come in, my sister?" Da was slightly embarressed by Xiao's actions, especially in front of someone they really didn't know.

"I have a better idea!" Xiao had on one of those infectious smiles. "Why don't you come out here?"

"Through the window?"

"And down the tree." She nodded. Ever since that banquet up north Da had been acting strange and Xiao was deteremined to change that so she had her sister back to the way she really was.

"I really don't think..."

"Oh, why not?" Shang interrupted. "We can't leave her hanging out there all day." Xiao took the opportunity to pout and nod while trying to look all sad at the thought. She had never thought when she had started to climb the tree to torment her sister she would be getting any help! "Besides this is the best way to get outside without the entire palace knowing. You can go out, have fun, and be back before anyone knows!"

"It's perfect!" Xiao grew excited and slipped a little. "Whoa!" She started laughing as she regrabbed the branch.

Da tried to keep the smile from her face, but her sister's enthusiasm was catchy. She leaned a little out the window. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Those trees have been around for hundreds of years and countless children climbing them. No worries, Lady Da." Shang reached out grabbing another tree limb and swung herself out with practiced ease.

"Come on!" Xiao called as she started to climb down.

Da looked around, even though she knew no one was even watching them, before reaching for a free branch. She pulled herself out, trying to avoid catching her dress on either the window frame or the tree. Looking down she noticed Xiao was half-way to the ground and Shang was catching up. She decided to follow, feeling a little relieved there was finally a moment she didn't have to worry about someone watching her. It was a good feeling and she finally smiled a real smile for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Sun Ce paced the garden trying to figure out how exactly he was going to ask the Qiao sisters to the banquet. Everything he had tried sounded dumb. "It would be an honour if you would come..." He tried, then shook his head. He once again posed, attempting another way. "I would like to formally invite you to..." He sighed deeply, unable to make anything sound right. Why was this so difficult? He had attended numerous banquets. Invited people to several more. He should know what to do! "Due me a favour...come to this banquet." He groaned, putting a hand to his head. If he did this he knew he would make an utter fool of himself. And the simple fact was that he would be talking to Lady Da. She rejected him atleast once...maybe twice...but he couldn't stop the way he felt. "Why am I doing this? I'm the lord. He's the advisor. I should have told him - Zhou Yu." He stood before a tree and pointed down one of the walkways. "You invite them to the banquet." 

A bout of giggles interrupted his practice and he dropped his commanding stance embarressed he may have been caught giving orders to a tree. He saw no one and as the giggling continued he followed the sound to find the source. He recognized his sister's laugh and was pretty sure another was Xiao's. The last one...

As he turned a corner he came across an intersting site. Both Xiao and Shang were cheering on Da as she hung from a tree branch dangling several feet above the ground. "What happened to the last branch?" Da was asking in surprise.

"Shang broke it." Xiao supplied.

"I did not - you did. I jumped down from the third one up." Shang crossed her arms.

"What am I supposed to do?" Da's arms were beginning to hurt as she held tightly to the tree limb.

"Jump?"

"What!"

"Here's the tree branch!" Xiao had picked it up and was waving it around.

"That doesn't help me." Da looked up at the tree they had climbed down. Maybe she should go back up?

"Come on, sister. It's not that far. You can do it!"

"Yes, Lady Da, come on!" Shang cheered with Xiao.

Da took a deep breath before letting go and falling to the ground. Her landing was ungraceful as it was her rear that met the dirt. "...ow..." She didn't know whether to hide her face or rub her sore hips. "I'm so mortified."

"Good thing you have those court robes on." Shang couldn't keep in her laughter as the site had been an amusing one. She hit her hip several times. "Cushions the fall, huh?"

Xiao couldn't stop her giggling and even Da laughed in her embarressment as her sister pulled on her arm to get her up. "Who said this was an easy way out?"

"I didn't say it was easy. Just a way not to be noticed." Shang defended herself. "And I'm actually impressed Lady Da. I didn't think you could do that."

"Psh..." Xiao made a noise as her sister dusted herself off. "She does this all the time at home. How else do you think we get out? Up to the attic and down the tree."

"Well!"

"Xiao..." Da groaned.

"It's the truth!" The youngest insisted. "It's the best way to go unnoticed."

"Exactly! Who's going to catch you coming this..." Shang turned around and spotted Sun Ce. "...way..." She paused, giving a half smile.

The sisters heard the hesitated sentence and looked up. They both did the same action of covering their mouths with a hand, but for two different reasons. Xiao kept giggling while Da slowly turned pink in the cheeks.

"Showing the alternative route out of the palace, sister?" Ce asked casually. He was actually silently amused and in one way felt lucky to come across the scene. Not only had he witnessed a real smile upon Da's face and heard her laughter he had seen a little bit of who she really was and wasn't disappointed.

"Don't make such a big deal out of it." Shang told him. "You used to do it all the time."

"Really?" Xiao was highly fascinated even as she still giggled over the situation. "I never saw you as the type."

"It was a long time ago." Ce added to the knowledge his sister so readily gave out.

"Oh, please." Shang hit him on the arm. "Not that long ago. And I'm sure if you had a reason you would be climbing trees and through windows again!" She meant it as a joke, but she saw out of the corner of her eye Da turning slightly away, looking at the ground and heard Ce clear his throat quietly. She quickly glanced at Xiao who was trying not to giggle more. Interesting..."So. Is there something you want? Or are you going to call the royal guards on us?" She couldn't leave without putting in one more torment to her brother.

"Actually...I would like to talk to Lady Da...if I may." The statement came out more formal than he had wanted it to. Not a good beginning...

Da looked at him surprised. Only to her? She could think of nothing they needed to talk about. But did you always need a reason?

Shang watched as the two just stood there staring at each other becoming more amused by the minute. She obviously had a lot to catch up on. Then suddenly Xiao grabbed her arm, dragging her away from the couple. "We'll be over here!" Xiao sang out.

"When did that happen?" Shang asked when they were out of earshot.

"What?" Xiao asked while unsuccessfully trying to hear the conversation between the other two. "Them? Who knows. I thought she was mad at him or something. Hmph..." She frowned, trying to figure it out.

"You would think Zhou would have told me." Shang frowned as well, but for another reason. "But he hasn't."

"No?" Xiao was oblivious to what her new friend was saying and how she was answering. If only she could hear what Ce and her sister was saying! "We talk all the time."

"Do you know?" She leaned against the building, crossing her arms. Things definitely had become much more interesting since the sisters arrival.

"Mhmm."

"Well then..."

* * *

"Next time there's a banquet in the northern territory remind me to attend." Shang caught up with Sun Quan later that day. 

"Alright." He eyed her suspiciously. "What for?"

"Things apparently get _very_ entertaining." She gave a crooked smile.

"Is there something you are strying to say?"

"See what happens when you reside in the inner chambers? No windows." She tried dropping a hint and apparently he caught it.

"Indeed."

"That's what I say."

"So this upcoming banquet...?"

"I wouldn't miss it if I were you."

* * *

**So maybe in a week or closer to two good ol' Chapter 3 will be up...I hope my one reader will like it ...**


	4. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story!_ _I missed my release of this chapter for my friend's birthday, but I think she'll be happy anyway. And don't worry Da will be showing her fun side soon. I've also been requested for more Zhou and Xiao so there will be! Okies...onto the story...

* * *

_  
Chapter 3 

Da was sitting at one of the desks in the main room of the suite she and her sister had been sharing for about two weeks. Things had been moderately calm turning to the boring. If something didn't happen soon Da would go crazy! As if reading her mind Xiao came bouncing in. "What are you up to?" The younger girl took a feather from a vase on the desk and started to play with it.

"Nothing much." Da put down what she had been reading.

"You always say that."

"If I had another answer I would give it."

"What about all these letters you've been getting?" Xiao tapped them with the feather. "You haven't opened even one."

"Nor do I intend to." She eyed the pile of notes she had been finding outside the door with her name on them. She didn't know exactly what they said, but guessed she wouldn't be interested. Especially since she had a funny feeling it was a farce.

"Why not? They could be love letters from an admirer! Or several admirers. That would be lovely!"

"Only you would get excited over something silly like a love letter, dear sister."

"No, I think you should switch that around. Only you _wouldn't _get excited over a love letter." She walked around the room, blowing on the feather watching as the plume fluttered in the light breeze.

"Why would I get excited over love letters from Lord Zhou Yu?" Da watched for her sister's reaction.

"How do you know they're from Zhou?" Xiao stopped, sharply turning. How had she guessed that so fast? She had decided to have Zhou write the letters since she knew Da would recognize her hand writing. Obviously it hadn't mattered.

"Lady Sun Shang said it looked like his handwriting."

Xiao rolled her eyes and came back over to the desk. "That doesn't mean anything. Here." She took the top letter and unfolded it. "To my delicate orange blossom. Since your arrival in our kingdom I have been unable to spend a day without..." She started to mumble forgetting she was supposed to be reading it out loud. This is what Zhou had been writing?

"Well?" Da asked. If her sister was going to read aloud the letter she better finish what she started.

"...oh...sorry...Since you arrival in our kingdom I have been unable to spend a day without you in my thoughts. Your voice is like to the sound of joy itself and my day is incomplete without hearing it's beauty. Do I dream alone? If another's name is in your heart I am ruined. For your name alone will ever beat in mine..." She paused. That was so sweet. So Zhou. So..."That doesn't sound like Ce!"

"I thought not." Da turned back to her old reading, then put it back down. "What made you think it would be from Lord Sun Ce?"

"Well...why not? Why couldn't they be from him?"

"Why would he be writing me love letters?"

Xiao stood there thoughtfully, brushing the feather back and forth under her chin while still holding the letter. What did Zhou call this? Denial? What was up with that? Maybe Zhou and her were wrong. Maybe Da didn't like Ce? How could that be? She seemd to like him. Xiao had even caught them talking once or twice the past week. She wasn't sure about what, but just the fact they were talking was good enough! And the fact she was denying something was solid proof. Wasn't it?

"Well?" Da interrupted her thinking.

"Huh?" She blinked.

"You haven't answered my question."

"I say why not. You could have worse men pining for you." Still holding the feather and letter she left the room.

* * *

"These are the letters you've been writing my sister?" Xiao entered Zhou's study waving the letter. She didn't care if he was busy or whether he didn't want to talk. The note had bothered her more than she could explain, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying. She threw it down on the map he had been studying and stepped back waiting.

He glanced up once and upon seeing her face decided not to say anything until he looked at the letter she had flung at him. As he read it he wondered why she thought he would write letters like this to her sister. Granted they had plotted together to send Da a few random love letters hoping she would think they were from Ce, but they had been nothing of this kind. There was only one he wanted to share these feelings with.

He put the letter down and looked up at her. "I didn't write this letter." He should be upset at her for accusing him like this, but seeing her standing there inbetween anger and sadness he couldn't.

"You didn't?" She wanted to believe him.

"Why would I write something like this to Lady Da?"

"Well, I thought...because we...That doesn't sound like Sun Ce." She waved the feather at it.

"No. It doesn't." He was thoughtful...or atleast he was trying to think even as he was distracted by Xiao as she brushed the feather down the side of her face. If it was any other girl he would believe she was being coy, but he didn't think she knew what she was doing.

"Who would write it?"

"Very good question..."

* * *

Ce was organizing some things for a short trip he had to take. He would have been much happier if he didn't have to go. It seemed things were finally settling down and he wasn't jumping at every word that sounded like an accusation nor feeling as if an army was going to attack because he breathed. But he was worried what would happen while he was away...or when he returned would he see things in a different light and not be as pleased as he felt now.

The banquet had gone amazingly well. Both sisters had accepted his invitation and attended much to the delight of the other guests. The city was overjoyed by their decision to stay for the season and there was no hint of any displeasure by either sister. That was all he asked for. Not that he expected anything different from Xiao. She had been excited since boarding the ship that had brought them here. Her exuberance was contagious through out the night and every guest that talked with her had a smile upon their face. Of course he also had noted the way Zhou acted around her. Or how he didn't act.

Ce had been witness enough to Zhou's courtly behaviour and he often would go on about one girl or another. Before they had left for the Northern Territory all he could talk about was Lady Zi. Why, Ce couldn't say. He found her utterly annoying. But at the banquet Zhou didn't even seem to realize she was there. He would have to bring it up and see if he noticed. That would be amusing.

But with the little Qiao he had yet to say a word. As if he perhaps did not know how strongly he felt towards her. That could be even more amusing, Ce decided. Perhaps he should let him stay for this short trip. He really didn't need to go and then perhaps he could straighten out his feelings. He nodded. That sounded like a solid plan.

Now if only he could straighten out his own feelings...

* * *

"Leaving?" Da was walking with her sister through a set of gardens. It was an enjoyable past time they had taken up to take advantage of the beautiful weather and just talk to each other. Xiao's news of Sun Ce's departure came as a surprise though.

Xiao nodded. "He'll be gone for about a week I think."

"A whole week?"

"Atleast it's not a campaign. That could be months. But what are you worried about any way?" This was a change that made Xiao giddy. Da was upset that Ce would be gone? She and Zhou had been right!

"I'm not worried." Da straightened and lifted her chin a bit.

"Sounded like it to me." She teased.

"I'm not!"

Xiao giggled and skipped ahead, turning around once to smile at her sister. "You wouldn't be argueing if you weren't."

"You're hopeless." Da gave up. "And why does this matter to you?"

"Because it concerns you." She had turned around and was now walking backwards. "And you being my sister means it matters to me."

"That's very sweet of you." Da had been thinking for a few days now that no matter how silly her sister was or that she seemed to waste time on silly plots she loved her and if this "trip" to the Wu kingdom was planned or not she was glad Xiao was with her.

"You needn't be sarcastic." Xiao accused her.

"I wasn't being...Careful!" She suddenly noticed Sun Ce coming their way and with Xiao walking backwards it resulted in the collision she feared.

Xiao was thinking it was hard to tell whether her sister was being sincere or not when she rammed into something. She would have turned around, but someone grabbed her shoulders to steady both of them. She almost giggled upon seeing Da's face and could guess who it probably was before he said anything.

"Are you alright?" Ce asked, letting her go once he was positive they both had regained their balance.

"Mmhmm." Xiao answered, turning around. "I apologize for not..." She started to giggle. "I'm sorry that I didn't watch where I was going."

"No one is injured so all is fine." He smiled as she went to stand with her sister. He suddenly found himself unable to say what he planned as both sisters continued to stare at him.

"Is there something we can do for you, Lord Sun Ce?" Da broke the silence. She may not have, but Xiao had poked her in the ribs.

"Actually I came to apologize. I know as your host I should be here, but I must take my leave of you for a week...take my leave for a week." He quickly corrected himself, breaking his gaze away from Da as he heard her sister giggling.

"Stop that." Da hissed at her sister who had poked her once more.

"He likes you!" Xiao whispered to her.

"I thank you for informing me...us." Da replied with a nod.

"Zhou Yu will remain here so if you need anything I'm sure he can handle it."

"A week is not so long." Da wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

Xiao just stood there watching the two, her smile growing larger. She couldn't wait to tell Zhou!

* * *

"You're going alone?" Zhou was still shocked over Ce's decision. He had never been asked to stay behind.

"I'm not going alone." Ce corrected him.

"But you're asking me to stay behind."

"Indeed I am. I can handle this small task. I appreciate your offer of help, but I told the Lady Qiao's you would be here if they needed anything."

"You talked with them before informing me of your decision?"

"I ran across them before finding you." Ce had a small smile on his face as he finished packing a saddle bag. "I didn't find it neccessary to not inform them, talk to you, and then try to find them once again. I don't have that much time to waste."

"Are you not telling me something?" Zhou was finally at a point of frustration, but he wasn't sure at who. Whether it was Sun Ce who on a normal basis Zhou could tell what he would do sometimes before he did or Da who seemed to be the center of the change in Ce. And he was even frustrated at himself for not being able to predict the events happening or the people within these events.

"No...why?" Ce asked him. "Are you not telling me something?"

"Not at all." Zhou jumped on the answer. There was actually a lot of things he hadn't discussed with him, but it wasn't important and had nothing to do with what was going on now...or maybe it did considering it seemed to be the arrival of the Qiao sisters that had turned the kingdom upside down.

"Well then." He hefted the prepared bag. "If that is settled..."

* * *

"He's never left me behind." Zhou was complaining to Xiao. "Not since I've known him. I'm his advisor!" Zhou had gone out to the gardens hoping to pace off his frustration. Who he found was Xiao and he knew she would be willing to listen. It was the way they were.

"Maybe he thought you needed a break?" Xiao suggested.

"There is no time for breaks. I've been working on this and he doesn't inform me until right before he leaves?"

"I'm sure he appreciates all the effort you've made, but maybe he wants to try this on his own? See if he can handle the situation?" She was trying to think of a good excuse without knowing what Sun Ce normally did. She could understand Zhou being upset...and didn't an advisor always go with their lord? She wasn't positive, but had thought she had heard such.

"I don't see why at this point he would want to prove anything." Zhou threw his hands into the air.

"You make it seem like it's a bad thing to be here." Xiao stopped walking and looked at him. She understood how important his work was, but one time being left behind didn't sound like the end of everything to her.

He had slowly turned around when he realized she was no longer beside him and stopped every thing that came to mind. He had been ranting and over something that was minor when he thought about it. It was just how it had all piled upon itself. Everything had kept coming one right after the other and he needed to know what to ignore and what to worry about. And right now Xiao looking as disappointed as she sounded was something to worry about. "It's not. I'm sorry if I made it sound that way." He had retraced his steps back to her. "How can any place be bad with Lady Xiao Qiao around?"

She wasn't sure if he was tormenting her or not so tilted her head with a narrowed eye look she hoped was a good imitation of her sister's haughty stare when something like this happened. "So you're not upset about being stuck here for a week with me?"

"I could think of no better a place." He was actually quite happy that she was here. Who else could he talk so openly with while Sun Ce wasn't around?

She wanted to continue her severe look, but couldn't and broke into a grin. How did her sister keep it up? "See?" She grasped his hand in hers much to his surprise and began their walk again. "The Wu kingdom is just as wonderful as everyone says!"

* * *

_There's Chapter 3 everyone. Sorry it took so long and is shorter than previous ones. I'm already working on Chapter 4 so all is good! Thank you for taking the time to read this and please continue to enjoy it...I have so much more in store!_


	5. Chapter 4

_I feel as if my chapters are shrinking Are they? Anyhoo I'm working on some fun here. Trying to even out the fun moments with the serious ones. And, yes, indeed my "moments" I like to consider the "Cliff Notes of the Wu Dynasty" The whole idea for this story began with my friend and I goofing around with a few scenes and I thought just sharing "important" events made the story different, new, and just fun! So continue to enjoy! And thank you for reading this. _

_

* * *

_

Xiao ran into their suite, excited as always, and grabbed Da's arm. "Come on, Da! The weather is wonderful. Zhou and I are going to...I don't know! Somewhere." She giggled. The past couple of days had been wonderful. Zhou hadn't brought up being left behind once and she was happy he seemed to be over it. They had been every where around the city and she was in awe at each new sight. "It's sure to be delightful!"

"I really don't want to, sister." Da shook her head. She was happy for her sister. Zhou seemed to have finally realized how he felt for her because he had been lavishing more attention than Da thought possible on Xiao. They were always going somewhere or doing something.

"You've been like this for days." She let go of her arm. "Ever since Ce left you've been moping."

"I hardly consider it moping."

"Well, I do! You're missing the festival locked up in here. There's too much to see and do not to join."

"Maybe I'll come later."

"If Sun Ce was here I bet you would have gone out days ago." Xiao was mischievious.

"Why do you connect everything to Lord Sun Ce?"

"Why do you always call him _Lord_ Sun Ce?"

"It's proper."

"It's impersonal."

"Oh...so now you want it to be personal?" Da raised an eyebrow, amused if nothing else.

"What does he call you?"

Da felt her cheeks begin to burn with the blush that was forming. "He calls me Da."

Xiao clapped her hands and did a little jump. "Does he really?" She tilted her head trying to see her sister's face that was now looking down at the floor. "Are you blushing?"

"Xiao!" Da turned away, but her sister followed.

"You are!"

"Leave me be!" She covered her cheeks with her hands.

"It's cute." Xiao had never really seen her sister blush like that and it _was_ cute on her. But to blush over something like that was sort of silly, but she wasn't going to complain.

"Do you mind?"

"Alright." She still had a large smile on her face. "But join us later, okay?"

"Shang will be here soon and we had plans to go to the festival."

"I notice you don't call her Lady Sun Shang Xiang."

"She asked me not to."

"So if Sun Ce asked you not to call him lord, would you?" Xiao had to tease her once more with a giggle before dodging out the door.

_

* * *

_

"So what shall we do now?" Zhou asked the ever cheerful Xiao as they walked hand in hand. Even after talking with her sister Xiao was still smiles so he figured whatever had been said had gone well. There had been a brief comment about Shang and Da joining them later, but he had no idea when that would be. He was just happy he had been able to spend the past few days with Xiao.

He knew her various giggles and laughter by heart, but more importantly what made her laugh. He had heard her talk about all sorts of topics - from her sister to her home to how boring banquets could be. He knew her favourite flower, favourite food, and favourite song. It amazed him that for as long as the Qiao sisters had been in the kingdom how little he had really known about them. He was also curious as to how much info Xiao had learned about him.

"Why don't we go see the boats? That is a large part of the festivities." Xiao suggested. She never told him what to do. Just gave her opinion on what would be nice and he usually agreed. "And I'm sure the Wu kingdom has some of the best."

"There should be a few races starting." He nodded. "If that's what you want to see."

"I think it'll be fun. Come on!" She started pulling him along as they hurried to the water front.

It did seem to be the busiest place with people coming and going, crowds lining the walkways, and the waters filled with boats of various kinds decorated for the festival. Xiao had run ahead and lept up onto a corner lantern to see things better. She wrapped her arms around the stone to keep her balance as Zhou came up beside her. "I'll bet you who will win." Xiao offered.

"You gamble?" He was a little startled.

"Only for fun and with my sister. That's all this is for - fun." She looked at the different boats lined up and the crew that manned each. "I say number three."

"Number two." He contradicted.

"Three."

"Two."

"What will you give me if I win?" Xiao wanted to know. She and Da used to bargain all sorts of trinkets they had, but it made her curious what he would offer. Although..."And it better not be that jeweled dagger."

"How do you know about that?" There was little doubt the youngest Qiao found out about everything.

"Yesterday during court Lord Wen told me you bet it all the time."

"And I still have it. How's that?"

"Over confident."

"Oh?"

"You're going to lose."

"Doubt it."

"So what will you give me?"

"_If_ you win I will have a captain give you a ride on one of the dragon boats." He wasn't sure if this was good enough, but she seemed to enjoy things like that. Of course there was also the dilemma of convincing someone to agree to this, but then there was the fact that what did she really know about boat races?

"Really?" She grew excited. That was far better than anything her sister had offered.

Zhou nodded. "Now what will you give me?"

Xiao blinked. "Uhm...I don't think I have any thing you want."

At that second Zhou thought of one too many things he shouldn't have and mentally scolded himself for it. Strangely he hadn't expected to feel this way towards her. She was exceptional company. Entertaining to be with. Brilliant at times. But he could say that about a few others as well. What surprised him was the fact he wanted to spend more time with her and found excuses to go see her. And now _these _thoughts going through his mind? _Get a grip, Zhou..._

But it was difficult to avoid it as she looked down at him from her perch. She was stunning. And as such it did not help rid his mind of what he was thinking. "What about your hair clip?"

"Why would you want something like that?"

"Because it's something of yours."

She laughed. "You're silly! But okay. _IF_ you win." She added with a grin.

_

* * *

_

Xiao ran up to Da and Shang as soon a she caught site of them in the crowd. "I'm going to be riding in one of the Dragon Boats! Want to come?" She had been thoroughly thrilled when a few hours earlier boat number three had crossed the finish line as she predicted.

"I think I'll stay off of boats for awhile." Da refused the invitation.

"And how are you going to convince a captain of that?" Shang wanted to know.

"Oh, I don't have to." She grinned up at Zhou. "It's up to Zhou."

"Lost a bet, didn't you?" Shang smirked at him.

"Indeed." Was his simple reply.

"Don't be so sore about it. Eventually it was bound to happen." Shang was still amused, never knowing Zhou to have lost a bet. There had to be an amusing story behind this one.

"Are you upset?" Xiao became concerned at Zhou's behaviour. "It was just for fun. You don't have to go through with it."

"No, I promised. And I intend to keep it." Zhou tried to reassure her. Even though it was an embarressing loss (as boat number two came in second to last) it had been an enjoyable time. No harm done...except to his ego.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the boat ride." Da wasn't sure what to say. Her sister had made a bet in public?

"I wish you would come." Xiao told her.

"Don't start. I will not be coaxed onto a boat any time soon."

Xiao pouted. "No fun."

"Are you afraid of boats, Lady Da?" Shang asked, wondering about her comment.

"Boats themselves? No." Came the vague answer.

Shang shrugged it off. "So...anyone hungry?"

_

* * *

_

"This wasn't what I had in mind." Shang looked at the egg in her hand. "But good enough."

"Don't eat it!" Xiao squealed.

"I'm only teasing." Shang assured her. After leaving the crowded streets of the festival (and collecting several uncooked eggs) the small group settled within an inner courtyard. There the four sat on the ground trying to get their eggs to balance upright...without much success. "How are we supposed to know when it's time?"

"The clock tower's bell will sound." Xiao carefully let go of her egg, but it rolled away from her on the pavement. "...hmph..."

"And how did you accomplish that?"

"I asked."

Shang laughed. "You do have a way with men, don't you?"

"Everyone is quite enchanted by the Lady Xiao." Zhou was studying the different eggs.

"One person especially." Da said under her breath which caused Shang to snicker.

"Well, just to inform you I do not believe in superstitions." Shang continued another end of the conversation. "Especially when they involve eggs. Think about it - how is an egg supposed to tell me if I will have good luck or not?"

Xiao giggled. "I never said it was a fortune teller. I think it's fun!"

"It's only fun if you can get the egg to balance." Da was on her stomach trying to be eye level with the egg she had chosen. "I can never so I guess that explains my luck."

"Oh, Da..." Xiao shook her head.

"I don't think you're looking at it the right way." Shang informed her. "You're young, beautiful, in the kingdom of Wu, and have my brother's affections. That's lucky indeed!"

"Oh!" Da forgot about the egg upon hearing her words, embarressed that it was said aloud.

"You have to watch how you phrase it. She gets all embarressed otherwise." Xiao explained to Sun Shang.

"That's so cute!" Shang smiled, rather amazed that someone like Da would get embarressed over a simple fact of someone liking her.

"I think so too!"

"There!" Zhou had only been listening to part of the conversation and since most of it was about things he already knew he hadn't joined in. Besides...he had been busy with this darn egg!

Xiao looked over where he was sitting and saw in the grass an egg standing up. Curious she crawled on her hands and knees for a closer look. "You made a little nest for it!" It was really cute sitting there nestled in the grass. "But isn't that cheating?"

"Are there rules against it?" He asked.

"I don't think there are any rules."

"Well, then."

"Somehow I still see it as cheating."

"Because you didn't think of it?" He asked with a teasing grin.

"If I had you would be calling me the cheater." She pointed out.

"Quite possibly."

"I did it!" Da grew excited, slowly backing away from her egg.

"Where?" Xiao turned around. "Let me see!"

"Don't breath on it." Her sister warned. "I don't want it to fall before the bells ring."

"I forgot the time!" Xiao suddenly remembered, glancing up at the sky before fetching her wayward egg. She tried several times to balance it without much success. "Come on!" She was getting frustrated. She held the egg carefully, holding it in place. "One...two...three!" She let go and the bells rang out across the city as her egg held in place for those brief seconds.

"What luck!" Shang laughed as Da clapped.

"We did it!" Xiao squealed with delight, spinning around and flinging her arms around Zhou, literally tackling him to the ground. He hadn't been expecting that action so hadn't braced himself for the impact therefore hitting the ground with a slight thud. "Are you okay?"

"Ow..." He propped himself up, reaching for the back of his head with his free arm. He didn't know she had such strength to knock him like that.

"I'm sorry." She became worried and let him go. "I didn't mean it!"

"It's alright." He sat back up, wincing a bit. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I think he actually enjoyed that." Shang smirked once she knew he was okay. Both her and Da had jumped upon seeing the impact, but were relieved when he immediately sat up. She heard Da giggle slightly. So...not only was there something going on between Sun Ce and Da, but also Zhou and Xiao. She had expected as much. Sometimes you just never knew...

"I think I can find other things more enjoyable than colliding with the ground." Zhou frowned as he touched the back of his head again. That would be tender for atleast a few hours.

Shang couldn't hold back her laughter. It was just too amusing. "I'm sure you could!"

"Ya, as long as I'm not around." Xiao was pouting. She felt very guilty over what had happened. Never would she mean to harm Zhou in any way and now she had. And there sat Shang making jokes about it! She didn't think it was very funny.

"Don't say that, Xiao." Da told her sister. She felt bad Xiao was so upset even though it had been amusing watching the scene. "It was an accident. Nothing more. And I think Lord Zhou Yu enjoys your company immensely." She was sincere even as Shang continued to chuckle at her own interpretations of what was being said. Having watched the two most of the day Da was very taken by how the couple treated each other - as if they had known one another forever. Strangely this made her miss Sun Ce more than she thought she could. She wondered if there was a festival being held where he was...

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Xiao asked Zhou. After awhile Da and Shang had gone off to do whatever for the rest of the day and they had spent part of the time walking around the festival some more, but Xiao realized he didn't seem to be acting as he normally did. They were back in one of the smaller courtyards and she insisted he lay down to rest. "I'm so sorry." She softly stroke his head which she had gently placed on her lap. She had worried even the lush grass wasn't soft enough. Her silken robes would be much better!

"I'll be alright, Xiao." He promised her. The pain had subsided enough for him to think and he had to admit her gentle touch had helped considerably. He was amazed someone as hyper as she was could be so patient and comforting. Although he had taken pause at her insistance to rest he was quite comfortable now and believed - if nothing else - he had received the luck of knowing Xiao and having her attention. He was beginning to understand what it meant when people said they wished for time to stand still at a given moment. He felt that way right about now, but then if it did he would never experiance another moment with her.

"Thank you for taking me on the dragon boat." She smiled as he looked up at her. "I've never been on one before. It was amazing!"

"Truthfully I've never been on one either." He admitted.

"Really?" She giggled quietly, idly continueing to softly brush her hand across his forehead. "I'm glad you joined me then."

"As am I."

"Did I tell you I think we were right when we guessed that Da likes Sun Ce?" Xiao continued her thoughts without a break. She hadn't been able to tell him even though this afternoon had been another example. "She's so cute when she blushes whenever he's mentioned. And oh!" She clasped her hands together, excited. "She told me he calls her Da! Isn't that lovely?"

Zhou almost laughed over the irony of the situation before he sat up. Here was one of the most personal, almost romantic, moments they had had together and she was talking about her sister and his oath brother! He almost didn't know what to do. "That is a good thing."

"I think so too!" She turned to look at him. "So did he write those love letters? It just didn't sound like him."

"No, they didn't. But I'm sure both Lady Qiao's have several admirers." He stopped himself. Was that jealousy? He never remembered feeling like that before.

Xiao frowned in thought for a moment. "Maybe..." She shrugged. "But I've never received a love letter before."

This was hard to believe. "Never?"

She shook her head. "They would be absolutely splendid to receive though! Don't you think so?"

"I would hope that would be the proper reaction."

"Da received one once...from a farmer's son! Father wasn't overly keen on that. Neither was she I don't think. But she read it to me and it was so beautiful. And I once came across one or two that Father had written Mother." She looked across the courtyard away from him, almost dreamy with a touch of sadness. "They were so sweet." She sighed. "It would be wonderful if Ce had written one to Da..."

_

* * *

_

It had been a busy week and quite satisfying Da decided as she blew out an extra candle in the main room. Xiao had retired to bed earlier exhausted from the festival happenings. Da had warned her she would miss the fireworks that announced the end of the festivities, but apparently she didn't care as she had seen the ones openng the festival. That had never stopped Xiao before, but she had continued to mumble something sleepily as she shuffled off to her room. After that point Da had excused her maid - either to retire to her chambers or enjoy the end of the festival - as she didn't expect to be leaving the suite the rest of the night.

She started to head towards her room to change and perhaps get some rest herself when a light tapping on the window caught her attention. As she went over to take a look she saw Sun Ce in the tree Xiao had a habit of climbing constantly. She smiled, amused, as she opened the window. "Good evening, my lord. It is good to see you have safely returned from your journey." And she was indeed happy, but had he really come here to see her? It was a giddy thought and she whould have reprimanded herself for acting so childish, but she couldn't "What brings you here at this hour?"

"I have apparently found reason to climb trees once again." He reached out and softly brushed her cheek with his hand watching as she briefly closed her eyes at his touch. All week his mind had been filled with images of her. Her face. Her smile. He could hear her voice and her laughter. He knew he would not be able to sleep without seeing her. And then she was there. It was bold of him to reach out as he had, but he felt as if he was dreaming and had to be sure she was real. Her skin was warm and smooth and his fingers lingered longer than was proper.

"Is that so?" She continued to torment him even as her heart beat faster at his touch.

"I think you once said lying did not befit me so I must be telling the truth."

"Indeed." All she could do was stare at him as he sat quite comfortably amongst the branches.

The moonlight cast shadows upon him hiding the small smile upon his face. "Would you care to join me?"

"What?" Climbing trees by herself or with her sister was one thing, but this seemed highly inappropriate, but very enticing. She paused. Why was she thinking these thoughts?

"You seem to have an agility for tree climbing." He smiled at her remembering the day he had caught the two sisters and Shang climbing down this exact tree.

"You have a very keen memory, my lord." Her tone was flat. That had been an embarressing moment as she had landed on her rear rather ungracefully. "And as such you should remember that there is a broken branch that halts my ability to reach the ground."

Much faster than she thought he could move he stood up and with an arm balancing himself by holding a small branch he reached into the room wrapping his free arm around her waist. She gave a small startled yelp as he lifted her through the window and brought her to stand next to him. "I think we can work around that problem."

He had thought it a good idea at the beginning, pulling her from the room, but with her standing this close, his arm around her, the smell of fresh blossoms she always had around her...it was all becoming intoxicating. And he also knew right then this was what he wanted. _Who_ he wanted. Smite anyone else! But why was everyone making it so difficult? Was it such an awful thing for them to want to be together? To want each other? And yet there was also the fact that he didn't know how she felt yet.

"And where would we be going tonight?" Her voice was quiet. "Or are we climbing the tree just because it's there?" She still felt giddy and yet nervous as if they were breaking some law. That because of who they were and the circumstances that surrounded them it was forbidden to even think about being together. If she could keep his territory from being invaded or keep him from harm's way she would. Especially if her actions caused either. And yet here she stood, in a tree at night, in his arms...

"The festival ends tonight. I thought perhaps you would like to see the closing fireworks. I've been promised it will be the best display yet." He was close to just chatting. To make sure if he said any thing dumb it would be covered by something else, but he stopped himself to make sure he didn't say anything more stupid than what he might be trying to correct.

"Sounds lovely." She smiled before grabbing a branch and swinging away from him to start her climb down. "Shall we be on our way then, Sun Ce?"

He paused. Startled by her sudden movement and also by the fact she hadn't attached "Lord" to his name. Or maybe he just missed it? He shook himself to focus on what was happening instead of getting lost in his thoughts. And it was a good thing considering when he looked down she was almost to the ground. She glanced up at him as if sensing him watching her and gave a shy smile. He couldn't be happier with his decision to stop and see her. He felt as if things were beginning to go right.

_

* * *

_

Outside away from the large buildings and crowds of people, Da finally took a deep breath. Out here, up on a hill, seeing candles sparkling below and the fireworks brightening the sky and reflecting in the water was just amazing. Even with all the noise it was still peaceful in a way. They hadn't spoken much since leaving the main grounds, but it was alright. She was comfortable being here with him and she loved that feeling.

Could she allow herself to love him? Somehow atleast tell him she did not hate him for what happened? And could she do this without bringing harm to him? She didn't know. Let alone she didn't know how to tell him. But the decision seemed to be taken out of her hands as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't even think twice as she coiled her arms around his and then leaned her cheek against his upper arm.

_

* * *

_

_There we go...might actually be getting to the romance part of this story? ...ya...so...ever onward!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Here we are! Another chapter! I'm super happy people are enjoying my story! There are more Sun Ce/Da fans then I thought out there...cool...There is plenty more coming and I hope each chapter keeps getting better! Okay...I'll let it go at that Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Sun Ce tapped the caligraphy brush against the table. He had finished most of the work himself, but needed to discuss a few things with Zhou and he had yet to show up. It wasn't like him to miss the morning meetings and Ce knew with how long he had taken to accomplish his work it had to be early afternoon. Truthfully it wasn't like himself to take so long, but his mind kept wandering to last night and the person who had occupied his thoughts all week...Da.

He had been afraid to let her go once he had her in his arms. That he would wake up and discover it to be a dream. He had worried about the continued rejection, but received nothing of the sort the entire time they were together. She had politely listened to him talk about his journey which he had to imagine was completely boring. And then when he had asked how things had gone here she simply laughed. That did not bode well, but all he knew at that moment was the beauty of her laughter and smile. And as they walked back to the manor he warmly held her hand in his and she did not pull away nor flinch as he softly touched her cheek before she climbed up the tree to return to her room. To have that night again instead of sitting here staring at boring papers!

_Where was Zhou?_ He put down the brush and stood up. "Have you seen Lord Zhou Yu today?" He asked of the guard.

"Not today, my lord." Came the quick reply.

"At this time he's usually with Xiao." Another guard spoke up as Sun Ce approached them, but when he turned his way he straightened up, realizing his mistake. "Lady Xiao...Qiao...my lord." He corrected himself.

Ce raised an eyebrow at this and then nodded. "I guess I should go find him."

"We can do that for you, my lord." The first guard offered. The past week had been interesting with Xiao running around every where and Zhou trying to catch up...or was that the other way around? The week had gone by very quickly in a light hearted manner. Now with Sun Ce home the guard guessed it might end up even more interesting depending on where Zhou Yu was.

"No." Ce decided. Besides he needed to get away from the work for a short bit. "I have the time now. I can find him." _If _he could figure out where he was...

"Are you sure, my lord?"

"Quite." Now why did he feel as if there was some secret being kept from him?

_

* * *

_

The day was a pleasant one as it had been all week. Perfect for outdoor activities. Atleast that's what Zhou thought as he ran through a garden after Xiao. Well, it would be after her if he could find her. How had she slipped from his sight like that? He heard her giggle, but couldn't pin point where it came from. He was about to continue when he suddenly skidded to a stop. "Lord Sun Ce!" He straightened as he faced him. He hadn't expected to see him.

Ce paused. Had Zhou called him _Lord_ Sun Ce? When was the last time he had done that? He was about to say something when Xiao came running up with a laugh and jumped on Zhou's back wrapping her arms around his neck. "Got you!" Forgetting where he was and that there was more than just the two of them there Zhou reached up to grab her arms and turned his head to see her, laughing at her antics. It was then that she looked up and saw the extra person. "Lord Sun Ce!" She said, shocked. Was he supposed to be back already?

Sun Ce stood there for a moment unsure what to think. It was a little strange seeing this and the fact that both had addressed him as "Lord". It was almost surreal. "Do you mind if I borrow my advisor for a short while?"

"Oh!" Xiao let go and jumped down. "Of course. Sorry..." She stepped a little bit away, putting her hands behind her back. "I'll go see where Da is, I guess." She did a little jump step, then before walking away she briefly grabbed Zhou's hand. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course." Zhou watched as she skip-walked away. He was smiling until he turned back to Sun Ce who, clenching his jaw, turned on his heels and walked away without saying a word. Zhou knew that signaled a sour mood in his friend and he wondered what had happened. He _knew_ he should have gone on that trip! He followed Ce in silence and right when he was about to stop him to find out what was going on Ce turned to face him, pointing a finger.

"What is going?" Sun Ce demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Zhou was surprised he was apparently being accused of something. What could he have done in the few hours of the morning that was so terribly wrong? He tried to stay calm until he could find out and could only hope he didn't sound snappish.

Sun Ce didn't worry about that point as he faced Zhou. How could his oath brother be so blind? "With you and Xiao." When no reply came he ground his teeth before elaborating. "With the possibility of Lord Qiao attacking our kingdom you're sleeping with his youngest daughter!"

Zhou paused for one second, stunned by what had been said and also amazed by such a conclusion. Did it really appear like that? "I am not sleeping with Xiao!" He snapped any way. Accusing him of such was one thing. Placing such loose morals upon her was another.

Ce opened his mouth to respond with another arguement then blinked. "You're not?"

"No! We have not shared a bed in even the simplest sense." He paced away a few feet and then came back. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. You don't need to know what happens between Xiao and I." There actually were many personal things he and Ce talked about, but just the fact that Ce had jumped to such a conclusion because..._No_, Zhou decided. He wasn't going to stand here all day trying to figure out why Ce had decided to yell at him about that of all things. "Is that all you needed me for?"

"No." Ce did not like the tone in Zhou's voice. "There is work that needs done."

"Fine." Work he could do. He was still insulted and angry for Xiao. She wasn't even here to defend herself. Because she was overly active - close to hyper - and was rather physical in her affections made her the target for such conclusions? Because they were enjoying some time together it made it appear as if they were intimate? He frowned. Maybe Ce should have taken the week off.

_

* * *

_

Xiao was surprised when she didn't find her sister sitting at one of the desks as she often did. Did that mean she was out somewhere? Perhaps Shang had taken her some place? Although that was unfair not inviting her! "DA!" She called. "Da! Are you here?"

Leiyu, Da's maid, came into the room holding a finger to her lips. "Hush, young Qiao. Your sister is sleeping."

"Still?" Xiao almost didn't believe it. "Is she sick?"

"I do not believe so."

"I'll check on her." She tip-toed to the door of Da's bedroom and peeked in. The sunlight was streaming into the room which would have driven her crazy if she had been trying to sleep. Looking over at the bed she saw a lump under the covers and giggled quietly then promptly ran over and jumped on the mattress. "Sister..." She poked the lump. "Are you asleep? It's noon time." When she didn't get an answer she crawled to the other side and laying down picked up a corner of the blanket. "Da?"

"Let me sleep, sister." Came a muffled reply.

"But it's way past morning. Are you sick?"

"No...I'm just tired."

Xiao put her head under the covers trying to see Da. "Didn't you sleep last night?

"Not much..."

"Lord Sun Ce is back." She informed with a grin. That should get a reaction.

"I know."

"How do you know? I just found out."

"...I...heard someone mention it last night."

"Hmmm..."

"Are you going to let me sleep?"

"I think you should get up or poor Leiyu will be playing guard duty all day."

Da sighed. "You give me no peace."

"What kept you up last night?" Xiao was trying to figure this out. It wasn't like her sister to sleep late...especially if she wasn't sick. "Did the fireworks bother you?"

"They didn't bother me at all." She replied with a small smile Xiao couldn't see, remembering last night. She had never felt as safe or as comfortable as when she had been in Sun Ce's arms...

_

* * *

_

Zhou and Ce had been working in silence which had left Zhou too much time to think. Why was it that he was letting things get to him? He didn't remember having that problem before. He would have to make sure he watched himself. It was not good to be paranoid over every little comment. But if it was about Xiao...He slammed his writing brush down causing Sun Ce to look up. "What about you and Da?"

"What about Lady Da and I?" Ce questioned, not sure what to be more worried about - Zhou's attitude, the question, or the ink that was now splattered across the table and all the work they had done.

"Oh...It's Lady Da now is it? Xiao says you call her Da."

"What I call her needn't be a worry to you."

"So you're allowed to go around and question Xiao's and my relationship, but I can't inquire about yours?"

"Is that still bothering you?" Ce was slightly surprised. Zhou didn't normally dwell on things like that. He had made a mistake, Ce admitted that, but what did he want him to do?

"Yes!" Zhou gave a single, agitated nod. "Do you expect me to just forget it?"

Sun Ce set his brush down calmly. Between Zhou's actions, the guards' replies this morning, and Da's laughter last night the past week's events had obviously been interesting and although it had seemingly strengthened the bonds between Zhou and Xiao, it had not cleared up any questions about their relationship. "I apologize for my rash conclusion earlier and the statements I made. I did not intend to insult either of you."

Zhou studied him for a minute, but concluded he was sincere. Sun Ce rarely apologized unless he meant it. But there was still something about what he had said earlier that had him thinking. "Alright then. I accept your apology for both Xiao and I." He picked up his brush again. To say it or not to say it...He wondered what his friend would do. _Oh, might as well..._"Ce. Lord Qiao doesn't know for positive his daughters are here and therefore neither does Lord CaoCao. They can have their suspicions, but that will only get them so far. No messenger has been dispatched to inform them. No scout of ours has reported a large force heading our way. I do not think a fear of a possible attack should cause you to deny your affections towards Lady Da."

Ce calmly stared at Zhou across the table. Once again his friend had stated the problem as he had done on numerous other occasions. But there was little he could do about the situation. "That concern is for when the wind changes..."

_

* * *

_

"And he was laughing." Sun Ce was talking to his sister later that day.

"Oh, I've heard him laugh." Shang waved it off. "He does it constantly in court. You know...like "ha-ha ha-ha" whenever one of those silly girls think they're funny." Shang put a hand to her chest and began imitating the forced laughter she had heard Zhou do once too often. "Like that."

"No, I mean really laughing." Ce said with a smile at her comedic imitation.

"Really?" She widened her eyes in surprise. "You mean like when we..." She started laughing at the memory. "Because of Quan and how we..." She couldn't finish as she contintued to laugh.

Ce started to laugh as well then coughed. "Uhm...yes. Like that."

Shang giggled a little more before she spoke again. "Where was he?"

"In the gardens with Xiao."

"Oh!" Shang had been amused all week by the pair. She didn't know which was more entertaining - watching them or making Da blush at the mere mention of Ce's name. "What were they doing?"

"Apparently just playing around."

"Oh?" Shang raised an eyebrow.

"Not like that." Ce rolled his eyes at his sister's over active imagination. Although he had concluded the same thing earlier.

"Oh..." She pouted. She had only thought that to be natural for those two. She was confused. She didn't understand this relationship thing very well.

Ce was just amazed that she could say the same word - and not much of a word - three different ways to express herself. It would be nice to know what she was thinking.

"So what about you and Da?" She suddenly asked.

Why was he being asked that today?" "What about us?"

"...oh..." She hadn't expected that reply. What was up with these two recently? Didn't the couples see what others did? Or were they that good at hiding it? And why hide it?

"Would you please say something else?"

"Sorry." Shang sensed a touchy subject. But when had that ever stopped her? "Well, if there's nothing you're willing to share...fine. Otherwise if there's nothing - and I mean as in _nothing _- I think you better either make something from it or stop pretending."

"Pretending?" Ce asked. Why was everyone so willing to discuss his relationship? Or what there was of one.

"Pretending you care about her. Girls don't like that you know. Or if you do care stop pretending you don't. You'll loose her that way. Kingdoms have risen due to love."

"Kingdoms have fallen as well."

So that was the problem! He was afraid of what would reach Lord Qiao's ears if the public knew he had chosen Da as the target of his affections. She had heard plenty of those involving others and could only imagine what a parent would think. But perhaps the father would be happy. The sisters did come from the south (although she would have to check from which territory) and what could be so bad with a pairing that included the ruler of such a territory? Although she felt she was still missing something.

_

* * *

_

Xiao walked into Zhou's study finding him bent over his desk busy writing something. She frowned. _How boring was that? _"Are you still working? It's almost dinner." She guessed she had been spoiled during the week. They had spent so much time together she felt sort of neglected today.

"I have to finish these before night." He continued his brush strokes as she came up beside him.

"I'm sorry."

"It happens."

She picked up a piece of paper that had dark splotches all over it. She held it up to the light, turning it. "What happened?"

"I...spilt some ink earlier." He looked up at her as she placed the paper down.

"Do you want any help? I could copy some of this for you." She leaned on the desk.

"No, it's alright. I can handle it." He went back to his writing. "So what have you done today?"

"Not much." She sighed. "Da slept until after lunch and it took me forever to get her out of bed." That had been utterly boring. And she hadn't been able to find out why she hadn't slept well last night.

"Is she ill?" He looked up concerned. That would not be good.

"She says she isn't. Just that she didn't get much sleep last night. I don't know why." She shrugged.

"Last night?"

"Mhm."

"That hypocrite." He muttered. He could be wrong, but he had a feeling Da's late night was due to Ce. Although he wasn't going to jump to the conclusion he and Xiao were blamed for earlier someone could think otherwise. So now there were late night secret meetings. Perhaps they shouldn't be too worried about Ce and Da afterall.

"What?" Xiao asked, looking at another piece of parchment with the ink splots.

"It's nothing. Don't worry."

She pushed herself away from the desk with a sigh. "This must be awfully boring. Are you coming to dinner?"

"I'll get something later." he had returned to his writing. It was tedious work, but atleast with Xiao around the mood had lightened. "I promised Ce these would be done before night fall."

"I can bring you something to eat." She offered cheerfully.

"That would be nice." He smiled at her.

She nodded happily. 'I'll be right back." She almost danced as she left the room. This would be much better than sitting around a boring table.

Zhou watched her leave, a small smile still on his face. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her all day until she had shown up. Having dinner with her would be nice. Then a thought hit him. "Oh no..." He groaned. "Why did I just agree to that? She's going to go get the food and on her way here Sun Ce's going to find her and say - _"Where are you going with that tray?" _- and she'll reply - _"I'm taking this to Zhou's study." _- and of course he'll go - _"Zhou's study? Hmmmmmmmm..." _And before I even know it he'll march in here and demand to know what's going on and I'll reply - " He pointed the calligraphy brush at the air. _"Don't start with me! I know all about your secret meetings!" _Well...I don't know for positive, but I'm pretty sure...or there is strong evidence pointing to...stop it, Zhou." He shook his head. "Get back to work..."

_

* * *

_

"And he actually talked to me!" Shang was telling Quan. "It was weird."

"He talks to us all the time." Quan told her.

"But this was different. It wasn't "I am Lord Sun Ce of the Wu Territory". It was like my brother again. He actually talked to me as a sibling. I don't know how else to describe it."

"Amazing fireworks last night, didn't you think?" Quan mentioned. No one else seemed to have heard the stories floating around the manor. Or perhaps it was just the fact his man servant had a loose tongue. Either way he was satisfied to know something his sister didn't. Although what business of his was it as to what Sun Ce or Zhou Yu did with the Qiao sisters?

"Fireworks? What?" Shang questioned him.

"You really ought to change rooms, sister. Perhaps one with a better view through the window." He tormented her.

"Where were you last night?" Shang's eyes widened at the fact she obviously missed something. Darn Quan!

"It's not about where I was, now is it?"

She plopped down in a chair, unhappy. "You're not even going to give me a hint, are you?"

"I think I've given plenty. And you were right, Sun Shang Xiang...things have become _very_ interesting."

_

* * *

_

_Another chapter done and more to come...I mean the winds have yet to change, right?_


	7. Chapter 6

_No beginning author's note...sorry for all the typos recently...I come back and fix them when I'm told what I miss. So if it really bothers you drop me a note to get those corrected!_

_

* * *

_

"Is it alright?" Ce asked Da as they sat across a table from each other enjoying the peace of the day and a quiet cup of tea together. A little too peaceful and quiet actually. She hadn't said a word except for thank you when served the tea.

Da looked up from her cup. "Hmm? Oh...yes. Thank you." She was a little nervous - perhaps more self-conscious than anything - sitting here with him. And she shouldn't be. They were in a private sitting room with only the typical guards, maids, and manservants around. They weren't exactly in the public's eye and yet...

"What are you thinking?" He couldn't be positive if she was thinking anything at all, but being so silent she had to be thinking _something._

She watched him and felt her heart beat speed up. She remembered the time on the boat when he had caught her in the galley. How they had talked about simple things as she shared her food with him and he his tea with her. She thought about the fireworks on the hill and his strong arms around her. Was it wrong for her to want that again? She caught his intense stare and felt her cheeks burning and hoped her blush wasn't too noticable. "Nothing much." She answered his question, taking a sip of tea. "You?"

He was thinking quite a lot actually. About how she moved, how she smiled, the sound of her voice, how she would sometimes look at him through her long, thick lashes. He rememberd how smooth and soft her skin was under his touch and the warmth of her body when he held her. The intoxicating scent of blossoms that was her. How much he wanted her and yet..."Do you play Weiqi?"

"I do." She nodded with a smile. "I love games like that. I have not played in ages."

"Why is that?"

"No." She shook her head. "You will think me arrogant and boastful. Tell me instead if you play."

"I used to."

"Used to?"

"You will think badly of me."

"I highly doubt it."

"I think we may have a fair match here." He concluded with a grin. Spending hours playing Weiqi with her sounded quite delightful.

"Do know I intend to win." Her smile was teasing.

"I do not mind losing to you."

_

* * *

_

"Little Qiao. Lord Zhou Yu wishes to see you." Xiao's maid, Qing, entered the small sitting room. She found her sitting in a chair her chin resting in her hand, a frown on her face.

"I don't want to see him." She turned away, upset. She didn't know why, but she felt as if he had been semi-ignoring her. If he was worried about people seeing them together he should either have thought of that sooner or told her! Or maybe he thought she was annoying?

"You don't?" Qing was surprised. That was a first.

"No." Xiao blinked back tears. She shouldn't be so upset over this!

"Alright." The maid was hesitant. "I'll tell him that." She left the room unsure.

Xiao continued to pout. It just wasn't fair. She would waste away with boredom at this point. She guessed she could go find her sister. But that's what she always did any more. She sighed. She knew she shouldn't be dependent on him, but...It was so boring without Zhou!

"He's not listening." Qing came scurrying back into the room, followed by Zhou. "He doesn't believe me!"

"What's wrong?" Zhou asked, but seeing the glare and frown he was receiving from Xiao took pause. He hadn't seen her like this before.

"I said I didn't want to see you!" She snapped. Perhaps a little harsh, but she _was_ mad at him. And now he was here, probably with a great idea for them to do. Couldn't he have waited until she was finished being angry at him?

"I told you." Qing gave him a look. She knew what her mistress had said.

"You can go now." Xiao informed Zhou before turning her back to him.. Maybe that would make it easier to ignore him than seeing him standing there.

But Zhou wasn't going to give up that easily. For days now he felt as if every word he spoke to or about Xiao was being scrutinized and had gone on worrying what Ce (or anyone else) would think when they were together. But he had had enough of that and decided he didn't care as long as he was with her. He came over to the chair. "I thought maybe we could go out somewhere." He saw her turn her head away from him so shifted over to that side. "It's a beautiful day with the winds thinking of turning. We could fly a kit."

"I don't want to. Go fly your own kite."

That had stung. What had he done? In his fear of what people would think had he ignored her that much? He had a lot to make up for if that was the case. "Alright" He stood back up. "Since you want me to leave...I will. I'll go alone." He stepped back, watching her, but she hadn't moved. "But it won't be as fun without you. I've discovered our kingdom is a much brighter place since you came." He saw her tilt her head slightly towards him. "My day isn't the same without you."

She turned a bit to see him out of the corner of her eye. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "That is the most pathetic attempt at a guilt trip I have ever heard."

Zhou smiled. It was one of the many things he loved about her - she caught on very quickly. "You're right. It was." A pause. "The winds are still favourable for kite flying. If you would like to join me."

She finally faced him, trying to keep a pout on her face to stop the smile that kept trying to form. "Does this mean you don't think I'm annoying?"

"I have never thought that of you."

"And you'll finally stop ignoring me?"

"I have done that, haven't I?" She nodded and he couldn't call himself a big enough fool. "I will not ignore you again."

"That sounds like a promise."

"Indeed it is."

"Alright then." She stood up. "I'll forgive you this one time. But don't expect it the next time it happens." She wagged her finger at him.

"Woe the day I let it and have to face the wrath of Lady Xiao Qiao."

_

* * *

_

"I'm not sure if it's that funny." Ce was puzzled by the amusement Da found in his story telling. A half played game of Weiqi sat temporarily forgotten as they had begun talking.

Da continued to giggle behind her hand. "But it is! Just think about it." She watched as his expression changed to thoughtful and then a smile crossed his features before disappearing. "You smiled."

"Did I?"

She nodded. "I told you it was funny."

"I guess it was."

"You should believe me more often."

"I intend to."

She gave a small smile, then glanced down at the table briefly. "Whose turn is it?"

"I'm not sure. Yours?" He would have liked to spend the rest of the afternoon listening to her laughter. It was a wanton pleasure. If she laughed he knew she was happy. Other times he wasn't sure. And to him her laughter was like music.

"Are you sure?" She looked at the board thoughtfully. "But as it is I who is winning perhaps I should let you take a turn."

"Then there's a chance I had two in a row which wouldn't be fair."

"But it's not fair for me to take an extra turn if I'm winning."

He laughed. "Are we argueing about who's turn it is?"

"It appears that way." She smiled with a nod. "I say we start over."

"Sounds fair enough."

She reached to remove the game pieces when a clattering noise from outside caught her attention. Looking towards the window she watched as a shadow passed a few times blocking the sunlight that streamed in. "Are we due for a storm? The wind seems to be shifting."

"The weather seemed to be quite pleasant." He watched as she went to the shutters.

"I'm not surprised here in the kingdom of Wu." She glanced over her shoulder with a teasing grin. "It seems if you wish it it will come to pass."

"Then I wish for the winds to never change." Ce spoke quietly, not neccessarily wishing to be heard, but noted she paused before opening the large window. Da had leaned out to see what was going on when something came swooping towards her causing her to quickly duck back in. "What is it?" Sun Ce came over, concerned.

"Sorry!" They heard Xiao's voice from outside.

"Apparently my sister." Da gave a smirk before leaning out the window again seeing Xiao and Zhou each holding onto the end of kite strings.

"Oh! Hello, sister!" Xiao waved before realizing she couldn't control the kite with only one hand. "Whoa!" She quickly grabbed the spool again. "You should come join us. Zhou bought kites and the day is perfect! You shouldn't be locked up inside. What are you doing any way?" She dared another glance and saw Sun Ce standing next to Da. "Oh...hello Sun Ce!"

"So are you two joining us?" Zhou Yu finally got a word in edgewise.

"I don't know." Da shook her head, unsure.

"Why don't we." Ce suggested. "She's right. It is too nice of a day to remain indoors."

"Alright." She gave a nod, giving in, stepping away from the window. "But you owe me a game of Weiqi." She was teasing him as she found she often did. Perhaps she shouldn't torment him so, but he didn't seem to mind as he always smiled at such comments.

"Of course. Come find me when you are ready." He softly brushed her bangs to the side. He shouldn't have, but it had been too tempting not to feel the silky softness. Maybe it had been a bad idea to volunteer joining the other two. Here he had her to himself away from nosy rumour starters. He could stare at her longer without a side comment that he was doing just that. And outside he wouldn't be able to touch her...

"Hey!" Xiao's voice echoed into the room. "Are you going to join us?"

Da hesitated for a second, staring into Ce's eyes that were dark and intense. _Then I wish for the winds to never change._ His whispered words spoke again in her mind. If only it was that simple...She reached up to lightly touch his face, gasping in shock as he caught her hand in his. His hold was neither harsh nor crushing as he brought her hand to his lips, lightly kissing her fingers.

"Helo!" Xiao's impatient call came from outside.

Da's breathe had caught in her throat over Ce's actions. She hadn't expected it, but that didn't mean she didn't like it. She felt a flush come to her face as she swallowed, slipping her hand from his grasp. She went to the window not only to answer Xiao, but hoping the light breeze would cool her blush. "Yes, sister. We are coming."

"Taking you long enough." Xiao rolled her eyes.

_

* * *

_

"That is actually rather sweet." Quan was standing at a window with Shang, watching as Xiao and Zhou flew the kites.

"Mhmm." Shang had to agree.

"But it would be nice if they would admit their feelings to one another."

"Mhmm."

"Ah! Here comes the other couple."

"This should get interesting." Shang leaned on the windowsill.

Quan snorted. "Hardly. Our brother won't display half the affections that Zhou does in public."

"I know several men who will not show a quarter of that." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "So there might be hope for our brother yet."

_

* * *

_

"Little Qiao." Qing entered her room, holding a letter. "For you." She placed it next to her as Xiao rested on the chaise playing a string game.

Xiao sat up. "Are you sure it's not for Da? She's always the one who receives those."

"Not recently." Qing sat down next to her. "Much to her relief I believe. Yu says the letters to Lady Da stopped about a week ago."

"Really?" Xiao picked up the note, opening it. "Oh!" She grew excited reading it. "It's a love letter!"

"It is?" Qing was just as excited. She knew her mistress was very romantic and loved to hear the newest story Xiao would tell her about what Zhou had done. She was very lucky, Qing decided, having Zhou's love like that...although the little Qiao didn't seem to realize it.

"Do you know I've never received a love letter before?" Xiao was giggling.

"You haven't?"

"Nope." She read some more. "Do you want to hear it?"

Qing stood up, waving her hands. "No no...It's your letter."

"I don't mind." Xiao patted the spot next to her. "Or are you not supposed to share these? Da showed me some of hers."

"I think perhaps the author of the note would like only your eyes to see it...atleast the first time you read it." Qing gave a small smile before bowing out of the room. She decided her mistress should perhaps enjoy the moments of first love by herself.

_

* * *

_

"Da!" Xiao went through several rooms, looking for her sister. "Da?" Why did she keep disappearing anymore? "Da!" She finally found her re-twisting and braiding her hair. "What are you doing hiding back here?"

"I am not hiding. The wind earlier made quite a mess of my hair and I have to be presentable in public. We both do. And dinner is soon." She clipped down one last braid before adding a hair ornament.

"But you had fun, didn't you?" Xiao watched her fix her hair, envious just a little bit at how beautiful it looked.

"Yes, I did." It had been several fun hours spent kite flying and just enjoying company. She would like to do it again or something similiar. She looked up at her sister and rolled her eyes at the condition of Xiao's hair. She stood up. "Here. Let me redo your hair. It looks worse than mine did!" She steered her sister to the stool and promptly began removing hair clips and the such. "So...what did you want?"

"Oh!" Xiao jumped and twisted around to look at her.

"Sit still." Da lightly scolded.

"But I have to show you!" She waved her letter, still hyper over it. "It's a love letter. To me! Isn't that splendid?"

"Very lovely." Da smiled as she turned Xiao around to continue her work, letting the soft brown hair fall loose before picking up a brush. She could imagine who sent it.

"Want to hear it?" She was eager to share. She thought it was even more splendid than the one Da had received.

"You may read it to me."

She held the parchment up so she could read it as Da continued to pull the brush through her hair. "My lovely wandering butterfly. Isn't that pretty?"

"Very befitting."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"There are unspoken words inside me I long to say to you, but feel I can not. Each moment I spend with you is an eternity of happiness beyond worth. Your voice is the sweetness of honey. Your laugh the joy of flowers. Your presence the sun of my world. I can only hope you continue to favour me with your time and that it will give me courage to speak aloud what I have written now...Until then I remain your silent champion." She lowered the letter, sighing. "Isn't that beautiful?"

"Very poetic." Da began twisting Xiao's hair.

"And it's _mine_."

"You're very lucky to have received such a letter from Lord Zhou Yu."

Xiao giggled. "Why would he write me a love letter?"

"Why would I receive such from Lord Sun Ce?" So her sister _didn't_ know how Zhou felt? Nor realized she was in love with him?_ Oh dear..._That explained the letter a little.

"Sun Ce likes you a lot, Da. Don't you know that?"

Da placed a silver clip into Xiao's hair then sat next to her. "I do know that, my sister. And...I..." Funny how Xiao could see another's relationship, but not her own.

"You like him too, don't you?"

Da nodded her head, but felt hot tears burn her eyes. "But..."

"Why are you crying? It's a good thing!"

"I can't do that to him."

"Do what? Don't cry, sister!" She wiped at the tears then looked for a handkerchief to dab at the new ones.

"We have to go home, Xiao." Da insisted.

"We can't!" Xiao was horrified. "If we do Father will most likely give us to Lord CaoCao. I don't want that and I don't think you do either. What are you thinking?"

"Have you thought about what Father may be thinking? Did Lord Sun Ce kidnap us? Did we run away with the two Lords of Wu? If he says any thing of the sort to Lord CaoCao do you know what might happen? I can't..." She took a deep breath. "If an attack happens it will be my fault! I can't hurt him that way."

So that was it. Da had been acting funny because of the exact reasons she spoke of. Xiao wished she had told her sooner. "I think you will hurt him more by leaving." She said quietly, watching as Da covered her face with her hands, still crying. "Sister...Da...please. Don't cry any more." It was strange for Xiao to understand how love could cause sorrow. It didn't make any sense to her.

"I'm sorry, Xiao." Da wiped her eyes. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

"Well...only partly silly." Xiao dabbed her sister's face with the handerkerchief. "I think you're worrying perhaps a little too much. I do think about Father and wonder how he is, but I think things will work out. Let's give it a try atleast, okay?"

Da nodded slowly. "I think I'll skip dinner tonight. I don't feel too well."

"Oh, no, you don't! You have to come. If you don't Sun Ce will blame me for saying something wrong."

"No, he won't."

"He'll ask what is wrong."

"Say you don't know."

"That'll be dumb."

Da put a hand to her head that was pounding and she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. She felt relieved in one way finally saying what had been pent up inside, but another part of her was now nervous as to what this confession would bring. "I'm sorry, Xiao." She stood up. "I really need to rest."

Xiao jumped up, running to the door. "Leiyu!"

It didn't take a second call for Da's maid to arrive. "What's wrong, Young Qiao?" She looked over at Da, quickly going to her side. "Are you alright, Lady Da?"

"She's in love." Xiao offered.

"Sister." Da pleaded.

Xiao went over to hug her. "Rest well, Da. And come to dinner later."

_

* * *

_

Xiao was in the main library with Zhou, pulling down a book or two, glancing at them, then putting them back. Zhou was at a table continueing some research he had begun earlier. He looked up. "Why didn't she come to dinner?"

"Uhm...I don't know." Xiao turned to face the shelf, pulling down another book.

"You don't?" He was surprised, putting down his book and folding his arms over it. He watched as she continued to ignore him.

"...no..."

"Are you lying to me?" He was even more surprised by this thought. What was she trying to hide?

"_Ma_-y-be?" She pushed another book back into place.

"Why?"

Xiao sighed. "I told her it was dumb for me to say I didn't know." She went over to the table and sat on the edge. "Do you want me to tell you?"

"I would like to know."

"Well, I think it's silly. Do you know she's still talking about going home?"

"What!" That wasn't making much sense. He would have guessed such thoughts were far from her mind. What would make her...? Unless...

"That's how I feel! But she has this thought that someone is going to attack because we're here. I find it ridiculous."

"Those two couldn't be more alike." He shook his head, amused.

"Huh?"

"Sun Ce spoke the same fears to me."

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was."

"So no matter how hard we try to get them together it's useless?" That was a depressing thought.

"I wouldn't say that."

Xiao was silent for a short bit, tracing an imaginary picture on the table with her finger. "She was really upset, Zhou. It's why she didn't come to dinner. If love makes you cry like that I don't think I want to be in love."

"Love is as individual as each person, Xiao. I do not believe love is an emotion of sorrow."

"Then why did she cry?"

"I believe both she and Sun Ce have conflicts within as to what they want and what they think they should do. That - not love - caused the tears."

"Do you know what I would do if I was her and loved Sun Ce? I would want to be with him, laugh with him, have fun with him." She looked up at the ceiling and swung her feet a little. "You know...talk to him about any thing that comes to mind, share stories, share jokes. Maybe even just be together without saying a word." She looked at him. "Instead of worrying and crying that's what she should do. If someone is going to attack a kingdom because they're mad you love another that's nothing more than being a spoiled brat! You can't worry about that. And it's not your fault for that brat's actions." She nodded her head. "Especially if that other person you love makes you feel...hmmm...I don't know...really special. That you feel the love not only in your heart, but in your soul as well." She gave another decided nod. "Mm...yes...That's the way it should be."

"No better words could be said." Zhou was in awe. Although he had had many conversations with her and knew she wasn't as empty headed as others thought, her words right now were deeper than he expected. And not only that, but they could be the words that explained how he felt. Words he wished he could speak aloud about her. To her...

_

* * *

_

Da wrapped her arms around herself as she walked the quiet halls of the manor as moonlight occasssionally streamed through the windows. Yu stayed with her for a long while after Xiao had left, fanning her to keep her cool and just being there as Da wrestled with her thoughts, her duty, and her emotions. She finally had to get up and leave the room not realizing how late the hour was. It was a different view on this territory she now lived in and left her with a blank slate to think more, but she decided instead to simply walk in the silence and enjoy the peace that came with it.

Finding a set of open doors slightly farther down the hallway surprised her. As she reached them she looked through finding a beautiful garden. She stood in the frame for a short bit before stepping down onto the lush grass, feeling even calmer. Staying out here all night would be more enjoyable than locking herself in an enclosed room, but knew it could not be.

When she turned around with the unhappy decision of returning to inside and retracing her steps she found Sun Ce standing in the door frame she had occupied moments earlier. She blinked, making sure the moonlight was not playing tricks with her sight and when she found it was not she lowered her head, taking a few steps back, realizing she knew no other way out of the garden. She didn't feel threatened. Merely caught once again within her emotions.

She felt his presence in front of her before she looked up. She had no time for thoughts and all words she may have said to him failed to come as he took her chin in his hand and tilting her head back slightly more kissed her. Her upbringing told her to back away, to refuse him, but she was tired of fighting what she was taught. Of fearing ghosts and events that may never happen. Instead of pushing away she fell into his embrace, returning the kiss with the same eagerness it was given.

_

* * *

_

_...uhm...ya...please excuse the corny-ness...They had to kiss eventually! So...ya...next chapter...Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 7

_I'm getting awful at these author notes...I just don't know what to say which is really embarrassing...As always I really appreciate all the reviews I get and I wish there was some way to reply to them! This chapter continues along the romance line so I hope everyone is happy and I'm working hard on the forthcoming plot. So please enjoy!_

* * *

"He's late." Shang pointed out to Ce as they gathered a few things together.

"It's alright." Ce replied, idly checking the grip on his weapon.

"It's alright? Really?" She paused, puzzled. "Wasn't it only a little over a week ago the manor roof would explode because he was late for a morning meeting?"

Ce twisted his mouth at the irony and the blunt way his sister phrased it. "I see it this way - a few minutes late will not destroy the kingdom and the fact that he spends the extra time with Xiao is a relief over the fact it could have been Lady Zi."

"Oh no...not Lady Zi again..." Shang groaned. She had tried to figure out for quite some time now why the Lady Zi thought she was as amusing and enchanting as she obviously attempted to be, but failed miserably in the attempt. Or why someone like Zhou would encourage such actions. She was the end of several dozen of jokes in court and didn't seem to realize it or...quite successfully ignored them.

"I am happy to announce since the arrival of the most enchanting Lady Xiao Qiao into our lives Lady Zi seems to be a forgotten memory." He added with a grin.

"What a relief. I couldn't abide by the thought that she could have been spending gross amounts of time around us. Do you know she has this obsession with fluttering that fan of hers? Let alone when she tries to flutter her eyelashes she looks like she has something in her eye!" Shang started an imitation of her statements causing her brother to chuckle. "And that annoying laugh when she thinks something is amusing." With that she let out a sound that was a mix of a cackle, something that might resemble a high pitch twitter, and a singer out of tune. All the while she continued her imitation of the fluttering fan and eyelashes. When she stopped she shivered in horror. "Ugh...It gives me the chills!"

Ce stood there with wide eyes, frightened by the imitation that was too close to reality. "That was the most accurate, bone chilling imitation I have ever heard."

"I've got to occupy myself somehow." She shrugged it off. "Remind me to show you my version of Lord Wen some time. He even finds it amusing."

"I'm sure he does."

Shang came forward, placing her hands on the table and leaning towards him. "So how fairs the relationship of Lord Zhou Yu and Lady Xiao Qiao?"

"At the rate of a small sluggish stream."

Shang rolled her eyes and with an exasperated noise pushed herself away from the table. "What is up with that? I've seen him woo and move so fast you better not blink."

"I think the little Qiao is quite the match for him. I know not a better pair." There was far from a higher compliment that could be given. Daily he was amzed by the patience Xiao had for the busy Zhou and the work he did. In the end she always seemed to have a kind word for him and a new story to tell him. And Zhou himself never seemed to lack the time to listen to her nor run out of ways to lavish attentions upon her.

"That doesn't matter when they leave upon the changes of the wind!" She threw her hands up in the air. "And that is not too far away!"

"Who told you that?" Ce didn't mean to snap, but it was the last thing he wanted to be reminded of.

Shang caught the harshness in his words and knew for certain now - if not before - that there was more to the sisters' arrival than had been shared. "Da mentioned it. A week...maybe two ago. And when you brought them here you said their stay was only for a season. Which you know, my brother, ends when the winds change." She paused, just long enough to see if his expression would change, but he played the game well enough to not even blink. "Or has there been a change in plans?"

"Quite possibly." Was the simple reply.

"Oh? So does that mean another relationship going the rate of a "small sluggish stream" will have some extra time as well?"

"What are you talking about?" He had gone back to strapping a few bags shut.

"Your relationship with Da. It hasn't progressed much farther than the other."

"I beg to differ." He turned away, carrying what he had prepared to another table.

"What?" She followed his steps, leaning closer to make sure she hadn't missed a word. "Is there something you would like to share?"

"No." He faced her. "Because if I do I have no doubt you will go take the information and talk to Zhou as we have been talking about him."

"Pshh..." She crossed her arms and turning slightly leaned against the table edge. "How little you know me. I don't go to Zhou for this kind of stuff. I gossip with Quan."

"Quan?" Ce almost laughed.

"Who else? You and Zhou keep too many secrets." She wagged her finger at him. "If you didn't I might talk to you more." She gave a huge grin that turned into laughter as she slapped his shoulder. "But good for you and Da! I told our brother it would be interesting."

"You talk too much to him." He gave her a small shove. Leave it to his sister to go around gossiping about anything that caught her attention.

"I bet though if I offered to tell you what he says about Zhou and Xiao you would be all ears."

"Indeed."

"That's why I'm not telling you." She stuck her tongue out at him before going back to her duties. "That's what you get for tormenting my choice of gossipers."

He shook his head at her antics and playfull mood. "What does he say about Lady Zi?"

"Oh...you don't want to hear that! Nor his opinion of the now - thankfully - defunct relationship of our Lord Zhou with her."

"Try me." He dared, knowing she couldn't resist after bringing it up.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She looked around before coming up to him and started whispering the details. Ce's eyes widened right before he started choking on his laughter. _Leave it to Quan to say this!_ Of course it didn't help matters that Zhou decided to make his tardy entrance right at that point.

"Sorry, I'm...late." He began his apology before pausing as the two siblings stared at him before sharing another laugh together. "Did I miss something?"

"Not at all." Shang giggled. "Ce was just telling me how court went this morning."

"It was very long today." Zhou didn't trust the giggle nor the chuckle behind the cough Ce gave.

"Did you talk to Lady Zi today?" Ce asked as Shang went into another fit of laughter.

"Was she in court this morning?"

"Talking to Lady Mien, yes."

"Really?" Zhou was puzzled over two factors at the moment. The main one being the source of Shang's mirth as she continued to find every word spoken amusing. The second being the sudden interest in the whereabouts of Lady Zi. "I apparently missed her."

"We noticed." Shang snickered.

"Have you seen Lady Xiao yet?" Ce glanced at his sister with a look that almost said _watch this._

"Actually I was just talking to her and..." He was interrupted by the sound of several objects falling on the floor as Shang had knocked a few of the packs off the table in her amusement. "Are you all right?"

"Yes...quite." She picked a few of them back up. "Sorry. I really should be going. I'll see you two on the training field." She started to leave the room, but couldn't stop herself from one more torment as she began fluttering her eyelashes and imitating Lady Zi's laughter as she went through the doors.

Zhou was going to say something to Sun Ce, but paused at the sound. "That sounded like..."

"Yes." Ce replied with a nod.

"A most frightening imitation."

"Indeed."

* * *

Xiao was walking down one of the open hallways almost passing Da who was watching something. She paused by her. "What are you doing?"

"Watching the training session." Da tilted her head, idly replying.

"That's unlike you. Why would you...? oh..." Xiao saw Sun Ce as he was showing a small group an alternative way to grip a weapon. "I see." She smiled, knowing now it had nothing to do with the training, but simply one man involved in it. "How long have they been out there?"

"I'm not sure. Quite awhile I think." Da hadn't actually been watching from the beginning. She had been simply wandering, debating about what she would do at the time of the wind changes. She had come to a few decisions she was satisfied with, but had become distracted by the sounds from the field. She didn't believe anyone could see her from her vantage point so stayed to watch for a short bit. It was fascinating actually and a slightly different side of Sun Ce than she had witnessed before. This was the General. The Lord in charge of his troops. Occassionally helpful. A touch aggressive. Just as easily scolding as giving praise. She may never have seen this part of him until much later so was pleased to have come across this scene. Seeing all this made her wonder what kind of father he would be. She felt her cheeks begin to burn with a fierce blush. Where had _that_ thought come from? She had never wondered about such things before! How embarressing!

Xiao gave her a quizzical look. "Why are you blushing?"

"Am I?" Da feigned ignorance, not wanting to answer the question nor knowing how to.

Xiao nodded. "Yes." She looked out over the field. "He can't see you from here so don't worry."

"I'm glad you think I blush over Sun Ce all the time." Da gave a wry smile.

"Because you do!" Her sister gave a small giggle. "It's the only reason I've ever seen you blush. Normally you're so...wait a minute." She pointed a finger at her. "You called him Sun Ce!"

"What?"

"You called him Sun Ce. Without the _Lord_!" She clapped her hands and bounced in a circle. "That is utterly lovely!"

Now Da felt the blush burn harder. "You're being silly."

Xiao giggled some more. "But it's good! And it sounds so nice."

"Don't you have something else to do besides tormenting me so?"

"I'm not tormenting you. I just find it really sweet." Xiao leaned against a tall pillar. "And I'm really happy for you. I've never seen you in love before."

"...hm...love..." Da was thoughtful.

"It _is_ love, isn't it?" Xiao looked at her with a critical eye. If it wasn't, she didn't know what to think. It seemed to be like what she had seen before, read a few times in stories, and heard about in poems. The way Sun Ce looked at her. How he talked to her. How she blushed that pretty shade of pink at the mere mention of his name. It was just so right in her mind.

Da had been thinking similiar thoughts. Her heart skipped a beat thinking about him and she failed at keeping the colour in her cheeks away as she thought about being in his arms and the way he had kissed her. And she also worried about him. She had only ever worried herself like that over her sister and father. It made the action she had decided on even stronger. She knew what she had to do. "I guess it is, Xiao."

"Have you told him?" She pushed. Isn't that what you did?

"Told him what?"

Xiao looked at her amazed. She had always thought her sister would know these things. It just seemed strange..."That you love him of course!"

Da's eyes widened at the loudness of Xiao's statement and glanced out over the field before pushing her back into the hallway. "Xiao!"

"You haven't!" She skuttled backwards until her back hit a wall.

"I don't think it's time yet."

"There's a time for this stuff?" This just kept getting weirder the more she found out. "I just thought it happened."

"Well, it hasn't happened yet."

"Hmph. Taking long enough. Are you spending time together?" Xiao decided she would have to make sure things were going right. What else could she do to help?

"On occassion - yes."

"Today?"

"Most likely later."

Xiao clapped her hands. "Perfect! Because if you don't how else will things happen?"

"Sister..." Da had a feeling she was up to something. Not that it was unusual, but she didn't want caught in any of Xiao's plots. Some times they could end in a complete disaster. "Do not worry yourself..."

"Oh, I'm not worried." She waved that aside. "I've known you two were in love since the banquet..."

* * *

"No." Zhou disagreed. "Most definitely not."

"Why not?" Ce questioned, rather surprised at his friend's reaction to such a simple suggestion. "Da hasn't been out much and it's not far just to ride around the nearby area."

"That's not the point."

"Don't you want to go out horse back riding?" Xiao asked, just as puzzled by Zhou's negative attitude. Ce had come up with the brilliant idea for the four of them to go out for a short ride in the country side. Da and herself loved the thought, but as soon as it was mentioned for them to go out alone Zhou turned against it.

"The thought is not what I am against." Zhou tried to explain once more, guessing he would fail again. "But I will not let Sun Ce out there without some sort of..."

"Entourage?" Da raised an eyebrow. Apparently he had a concern the others were not thinking of.

"Protection. We don't know what's out there..."

"I can handle it." Ce was getting frustrated over this. "I was a general before I was a lord."

"But you are a lord now and there are certain precautions that need to be taken..."

"If no one knows where we are going then I don't see..."

"If no one knows where we are going then if something happens..."

"Nothing is going to happen." Ce insisted.

"You don't know that." Zhou snapped.

"Da and I can go out by ourselves." Xiao suggested, not sure whether it was amusing or not to see them argue over this.

"NO." Both Ce and Zhou turned towards her.

The sisters looked at each other definitely amused by that. "Alright." Da nodded. "Then come with us. But for once without the fan fare, or people calling from the street, or having every word you say listened to and scrutinized, or be worried that one small action you make will lead into a rumour..."

"Alright!" Zhou put up his hands. Did she have to put such a light on it? And did she have to be so right? She knew what this life meant, but her words also proved how tired she could be with it. He caught Sun Ce smiling at her and frowned. Convenient for him she was able to manipulate the more private side that tugged at Zhou over the sensible side. "But I will still say I protest against..."

Xiao jumped up and grabbed his arm. "You've been protesting all afternoon. Let's try something different, okay?" She smiled up at him. "It's not that hard to sneak out of the manor. You climb down a tree or two depending on where you are, then..."

"Tree climbing?" Zhou stared at her. This idea was not getting any better.

"Don't you climb trees?"

"No."

"You don't?"

"I believe I said no."

"Oh...uhm..."

"Leave the tree climbing to us Lord Zhou Yu." Da smiled, amused even more. It seemed the simple suggestion of this afternoon private ride had brought out the more formal side of Zhou Yu.

"Indeed." Ce himself couldn't keep the smug smile from his face. His oath brother was getting uptight over simply sneaking out for a few short hours? It made him think Zhou needed less time in court and more out in the field. "You and I will get the horses."

"And requesting four horses won't look suspicious?" Zhou had a funny feeling he wouldn't like the answer to this.

"I didn't say anything about four horses."

He was right. "Only two?"

"Indeed."

"With four riders."

"That would be correct."

"Are we going or are we planning to work on math equations instead?" Xiao had long ago released Zhou's arm and had joined her sister on a long couch. Both were getting to the point of boredom and wondering if this problem would ever be resolved. "We have to be back before dinner so no one gets suspicious and if we don't leave soon we'll have no time left."

Da hid a giggle behind her hand as Zhou turned to stare at her. The expression was quite clear - _You do this often?_ He was obviously amazed and was still finding things out about the girl he so deeply loved. She hoped he wasn't too startled. Sneaking out was one of the least quirky behaviours Xiao had.

* * *

Ce laid back in the tall grass, cushioning his head with his arms as the sun filled the open area the four had decided to rest in. The horses were happily grazing off to one side and he could hear the giggles of the Qiao sisters as they had run off to collect flowers. He could see Zhou not too far away, sitting, watching something - he guessed the sisters. _This was peaceful_, he decided. He took a deap breath, letting it out as he closed his eyes.

"So..." Zhou broke the silence. "This is how you and Da snuck out the other night?"

Ce barely opened his eyes, glancing at Zhou sideways. "How do you know about that?"

"Then I'm right?" Zhou had made a gamble on asking this, but considering what Xiao had said that one day and the casual way both Ce and Da were about this little venture it only made sense. And he had to admit he was insanely curious.

Ce had sat up quite suddenly. He really didn't want the entire manor talking, but the tone in Zhou's voice told him it was simply his friend being curious. "You mean you don't really know?"

"Not until now." He gave a sly smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ce laid back down, closing his eyes again.

Zhou gave a laugh. "Too late now, Ce. I know your secrets."

"That's what you think."

"Here we are!" Xiao came bouncing up, plopping herself next to Zhou, her arms full of flowers. "Aren't these pretty?" She held up a few coloured pink and yellow.

"Very." Zhou watched as she weaved a few together. "But there are gardens back a the manor."

"These are different. I think wild flowers are much better." She glanced at the few in her hands. "We used to have them back home." She twisted to look at Ce. "You should have some brought to the manor, Sun Ce! They would be very nice there." She smiled as her sister sat next to the reclining lord.

"I'll remember that." Came his answer.

"See?" She turned back to Zhou. "They're not perfect so are prettier." She handed him one.

"Men are supposed to give ladies flowers." Zhou informed her.

"Well?" Xiao smiled, waiting.

He chose a fully bloomed yellow flower from her collection and handed it to her. He made a mental note to remember her favouritism towards brightly coloured wild flowers although when they had discussed flowers at the festival she had failed to mention this. But it seemed that there was little Xiao did not like. "For you."

She giggled. "Thank you!"

"Don't tell me no one has ever given you flowers before." He was amazed by the simple things no one seemed to have done for her. Or perhaps no one had dared?

"No...well...oh! A village boy once. He had come with his father to..."

Da let her sister's voice fade to the back. She was just telling Zhou a story any way. She wasn't talking to her so she could turn her attention elsewhere...like to a dozing lord. She had to admit he looked comfortable and rather attractive laying there. Almost too peaceful to disturb...almost. Taking a small flower by the end of it's stem she dangled it above his face, softly tickling his nose with the petals. She quietly giggled as his nose twitched before he opened an eye. He brought an arm out from behind his head to grasp her hand that held the flower before opening the other eye to look at her. "You sleep too soundly, my lord." She whispered to him.

"Not soundly enough..." He rolled onto his side, propping his head up on one arm before taking the flower from her. "If I am awakened by something as delicate as this."

"Your dreams must not be very pleasant."

"They are never as pleasant as the reality before me." He gently traced her face with the delicate flower, slowly brushing it against her lips. He wanted to kiss those lips and found himself becoming jealous of the petals that lightly touched them. She was so perfect. He couldn't believe his luck that she was his. How had this happened? How had this dream become reality?

He thought about the kiss they had shared in the garden that one night and he believed he had never tasted any thing as sweet as her. Damn the other two for being around when all he wanted was her. But he had told himself to be patient. Things could change as easily as the wind. If it came to it he would fight for her. He would stop entire armies to keep her. But for her safety he hoped it wouldn't come to that. He wished for her to live in peace and out of harm's way. And if he could do that...Still holding the flower he reached out touching one of her braids, gliding his fingers down the black silkiness before tucking the small bloom into the weave.

Da always found herself speechless at his touch. The gentle caress sent her emotions on a wild ride and often her body reacted against her will. She wondered how he could act so calm when she felt this way. But he had to be feeling something to reach out and touch her. To take her in his arms...She looked at him, resting there, his gaze watching every move she made. She let out a quiet sigh. For every moment with him to be like this afternoon...She brought her hand to her lips, kissing her fingers before reaching out and lightly touching his lips with them, smiling softly as she stroke his cheek. "Perhaps I can share a few dreams with you."

"I would ask for nothing else."

Zhou nudged Xiao, catching her attention before jerking his head slightly towards the other couple, raising his eyebrows. The day just kept getting more interesting. Xiao had a large smile on her face, resisting the urge to clap her hands in excitement and thus interrupt the romantic moment playing out in front of her. How absolutely lovely! She didn't know how much closer to perfect things could be.

* * *

Da paced her private study thinking about what she had decided to do and the consequences it may cause. But she had to accomplish this before too much longer. Before she lost the courage she had gathered. She wrung her hands, becoming nervous as her mind wandered to the events of the afternoon. _It is love, isn't it?_ Xiao had asked. Da knew no other word for it. "Leiyu!" Da called for her maid. "Leiyu!" She knew this had to be done.

Leiyu came into the room wondering what was going on. She knew the sisters had been "missing" for part of the afternoon, but if rumour was to be believed they had been with Lord Sun Ce and Lord Zhou Yu. And as far as most of the servents were concerned it was not something to be worried about. "Yes, Lady Da?"

"Is there a chance I can have a messenger deliver something for me?"

"I don't see why not. Why don't you ask Lord Sun Ce..."

"No." Da interrupted. That was the last person she wanted involved. If he found out where this messenger was going..."He mustn't know about this."

"No?" Leiyu didn't like the sound of that. Da was keeping something secret from Sun Ce? That made her worry.

"It's for the best. Please understand."

"I don't think I can, Lady Da, but if you wish it I will find a way. Do you need the messenger tonight?"

"If I can. The winds could change tomorrow."

Leiyu didn't understand that either, but nodded her head. "I will see what I can do."

"Thank you." She watched as Leiyu left with a simple nod, knowing the maid was unhappy with the situation, but Da did not want anyone to know. She wasn't even telling Xiao because she knew what she would think. But she _had_ to do this. If she didn't...

Taking a deep breath she sat at the desk where she had set up her writing utensils. She wasn't sure if Sun Ce knew, but long ago she had figured out the mistimed sea voyage that had brought them here had been the doing of Zhou Yu and her sister. She felt it had been a dangerous game they were still playing. It may seem a simple escape plan. For the sisters to avoid any plans their father may have for them and Lord CaoCao, but it was more than that. What if their father had cried fowl? Or if Da herself reacted any worse than she had? Had they thought about Sun Ce at all? Some of their plotting seemed little more than wishful thinking or romantic dreams. She shook her head. Was it in their plan for her and Sun Ce to fall in love? No amount of plotting could make that happen. Xiao was right - they had fallen in love at the banquet. If she hadn't would she have accepted the invitation to tour the ship? Probably not. No matter how much begging her sister would have done.

But she felt as if things had changed since that banquet night. Da knew the game of love only to a certain point and she believed Sun Ce and she had crossed that. What would be next? The prospect made her nervous and giddy and her heart raced at the thought. She took another deep breath trying to remain focused. If she didn't she would be spending the afternoon day dreaming of Sun Ce instead of doing her duty. Oh how Xiao would giggle at that thought!

With a determined nod she began to write -

_My dearest Father_

_I know not what you may have been told nor what thoughts or concerns may be wandering your mind. I am writing you to ease any worries you may have of our welfare. Xiao and I are safe, healthy, and happy._

_But I must also inform you neither of us will be returning home..._

* * *

_Uhm...ya...I know...this doesn't help the "Da is so stiff" reviews I've been getting...sigh...she's just doing what she's been taught and what she thinks is her duty. Sorry! But I think this should put an interesting twist to the story...don't you?_


	9. Chapter 8

_Wow...I can't believe I'm on Chapter 8...time flies I guess. As always thank you for everyone who has reviewed my story. I think about every thing that is said and try to make everyone happy. I hope you all continue to enjoy my story!_

* * *

"What's this?" Xiao had just woken up and tying a robe around herself when Qing had knocked on the door. Letting her in she was greeted by a huge bouquet of wild flowers.

"I would say a gift from an admirer." Qing placed them in a vase by the window before stealing a bit of water from a jug to add to them.

Xiao crawled across her bed to smell them and look at them better. They were bright hues of yellow, orange, pink, and a coral shade. "Really? I don't normally get gifts like that. Are you sure?" The scent of the flowers filled the room reminding her of the afternoon she and her sister had spent with Zhou and Ce out in the fields.

"I don't know many ladies who receive such from anyone else." Qing was finally satisified with the display and turned to Xiao with a smile. "Why do you always seem surprised by these gifts?"

Xiao pouted in thought before shrugging. "I don't know. I guess I don't get them often so I'm just really surprised someone would send me something."

"Haven't you had any suitors before?"

"A few." She sat back on her bed. "But you know how that is. Your father decides it might be a good idea so talks with his father and then you get stuck going to these boring parties and the only reason you would get even one flower is because he feels obligated or whatever. It's not very fun."

Qing laughed softly. She had never been in any sort of situation as Xiao had described and she was very amused by her explanation. Arranged marriages weren't uncommon and she doubted the parents involved worried whether it was "fun" or not. "Well, I think someone likes you...a lot. So I hope it is fun for you."

"Hmm..." Xiao was thoughtful as she twisted a piece of her hair around her finger. "Qing. If you had an admirer what would you do?"

"Me? Oh...I don't think I'll ever be in that kind of situation."

"But if you were what would you do? You must daydream about it, don't you?"

"Do you, Lady Xiao?"

"Sometimes." She laid back down. "And I think it's really wonderful. Love that is." She sat back up, startled. "Someone's in love with me?"

Qing didn't hold back her laughter this time. "Looks like it, young Qiao." How silly it was that the only one who didn't know about Zhou Yu's affections was the one they were targeted at. And then also...Poor Zhou Yu!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up on a second story walkway a guard called to another, pointing down into one of the private gardens. Looking over the railing they saw Sun Ce and Da together. There had been rumours and of course the servants had been talking, but this seemed pretty solid proof that the Qiao sisters would be over staying their visit. There was nothing but innocent activity going on between the two, but both guards knew you didn't kiss a lady quite like that unless some thing was going on or you had plans in the future.

To tell the truth the entire manor was rather pleased by these change of events. They had long thought their lord needed a female companion and the fact that it was Lady Da made it even better. How such events had happened they couldn't say. But if they had known this would have happened they would have forced him to attend a banquet up north sooner!

* * *

Da moved a piece on the board of their new game of Weiqi before glancing up at Sun Ce. He was thinking about something, she could tell that much, now the question was what? The weather was absolutely beautiful as they sat together on the lawn. She couldn't help but smile. Had she ever been this happy back home?

Ce knew she was watching him as he took a turn. He tried to avoid looking at her. The more time he spent with her the more he _wanted_ her and he just wasn't..."How many suitors have you had?"

"Now that sounds like a double question." She raised an eyebrow as she often did when amused or skeptical.

"Oh?" He had actually wanted to kick himself over how dumb that question had sounded.

"How many suitors have you had? How many _intimate_ suitors have you had?"

Ce cleared his throat. She could be very straight forward. It was a habit both sisters had, but in different ways. "I didn't mean to..."

"Several and none." Da decided to not play around the questions. She really didn't want him coming up with his own ideas. Everyone always assumed something. But he had paused as if unsure with her answers or unsure what to do with them. "And you?"

"I've never had a suitor." He actually said with a straight face.

Da cracked a smile. "You know what I mean." She saw the laughter in his eyes.

"I know no others now that I have you." He gently touched her cheek. The familiar caress that meant so much. "You are my first love, Da. And you will be my last."

She blinked, stunned by his words. Did he...? Had he...? She felt sick. Her cheeks burned and she worried she might faint. That wasn't the right reaction...was it? But it was so sudden. She hadn't expected him to say that! She didn't want to just sit here, but running off would give him the wrong idea. But not saying any thing wouldn't be good either. She did love him. She knew that. And now she knew he loved her. But unlike him she lacked the courage to admit her love. She still feared an unknown tragedy that may happen once she spoke the words aloud.

Ce had watched the different emotions that played across her face as she sat in silence. He had done it again. Spoken before he had thought. Never a good thing. Now he feared he had scared her. Or upset her. Or..."I said something wrong, haven't I?"

"...no..." Da was amazed she could even speak. "It's just...No one has ever said that to me. Said it and meant it that is."

"I would never lie to you."

"I know..."

"Then I spoke too hastily."

"Haste is a matter of opinion I believe." She replied, still stunned by his words. How often had she wished to hear them from him? But he apologized too quickly to correct what he thought was wrong even when it was perfect. "And if you keep making excuses or apologize I just might start believing you were unsure of your words." She added with a grin, slightly more comfortable with the situation.

"Wouldn't that mean I spoke a lie?" He had picked up on her tease, but also the fact that she fully accepted what he had said which made him rejoice.

"Would that be befitting to you?"

"From what I've been told..." He leaned over the play board and their long forgotten game. "Apparently not." He whispered before kissing her.

* * *

"Lady Da?" Leiyu came into the main suite, seeing Da looking out the window. She was so beautiful standing there she could understand the stories told of the sisters' beauty. It was strange, but she felt lucky they had come to this manor. That people were able to get to know them as more than verses in poems.

"The winds are changing..." Da's quiet voice reached Leiyu's ears.

"What, Lady Da?"

"Hmm...?" Da turned around. "Oh...nothing. It's just...The new season is almost here."

"Yes, it is. And it is so beautiful here when it comes. You will enjoy it very much!" After she had spoken the words she remembered it was only rumour that the sisters would be staying longer than planned. She hoped it was true. She enjoyed helping Da and talking to her. And she had formed a pleasant relationship with Qing as they talked about the sisters and the happenings of the manor.

"I am sure it is enchanting here in the kingdom of Wu no matter the season." Da gave a faint smile, not sure how the events of the next couple of days would turn out.

"The messenger has returned." Leiyu finally said the reason she had come looking for Da.

"So soon?" She was mildly surprised.

"He wishes to see you."

Da's heart felt as if it had stopped for a second and a lump formed in her throat. This is what had worried her. The answer to her letter. "Send him in."

A few seconds later the messenger entered the room. "Lady Da." He greeted, hesitant. Unsure at how she would react to what he would tell her.

"You have done as I asked?" She saw Leiyu standing silently by the door.

"Yes, Lady Da."

"And...What does my father say?"

The messenger glanced around the room, unhappy to be the bearer of the news he was about to tell. "He had no reply. He would not tolerate my presence. I was escorted from his lands." That had been unpleasant for him. He had never been a prisoner nor accused of any wrong doing, but he imagined that was what it would feel like.

"No...reply?" Da's breathing turned shallow and the room spun. She knew what that meant. Xiao and she were disowned. No matter what they no longer had a home to return to. She had expected her father to be angry. To be upset by their decision, but she had hoped...

"I am sorry, Lady Da." The messenger left the room not wanting to see the look upon her face.

Leiyu had watched her face turn white and ran to her side as Da fell to her knees. "How am I to tell Xiao?"

"You must just tell her." Leiyu told her, helping her back to her feet. She didn't know what the letter had said Da had written, but she knew the obvious answer to it.

"It's all my fault." Da grabbed the back of a chair to steady herself. "I shouldn't have sent the letter. I should have left it alone. But I wanted to tell him...he had to know...How can I tell Xiao?" She had no idea how her sister would react to this news. It was one thing to leave home and stay somewhere else. You still knew you had family out there. But this...being treated as a stranger or worse yet an enemy. It left a hollow place inside of Da. Her memories of home would never be the same.

"Lady Da. Please do not be upset." Leiyu tried to comfort her, leading her to a chair to sit down. "You have some place new to be. Here. And it is a wonderful place. You have people who love you here, Lady Da. It's not so terrible, is it?"

"I never thought of it as terrible. I just never thought of it as...home I guess." Da tried to explain.

"Please try. I know one person who would like you to call it home." Leiyu smiled. "He would be quite happy I am sure."

But Da couldn't smile. The day had been full of too many surprises she was not prepared for. Her head spun at the events. To be told you were loved one moment and then hated the next...She wasn't positive what kind of person she was at this moment.

* * *

"How is she?" Qing asked Leiyu as she came out of Da's suite.

"I think she's doing better." Leiyu replied quietly. She felt bad for Da, but didn't know what else to do for her. "I am glad I do not have to face her problems."

"You prefer Xiao's?" Qing twisted her mouth in amusement.

"Still doesn't know Zhou Yu is pining for her, does she?"

"Thoroughly oblivious."

"Well, atleast that's one problem Sun Ce and Da do not have." Leiyu sighed.

"Is that public yet?" Qing was curious. Rumours were one thing, but what was publicly known had to be kept track of.

"...No." Leiyu sighed again. "But perhaps this new development might actually be a good thing in that case."

"Which is?" Qing didn't really know what had happened and was always eaten with curiousity. She knew it was a bad habit and had been scolded by her superiors over it, but as she saw it she needed to know what caused the ups and downs of those she cared of.

"Their father has disowned them quite suddenly."

Qing was speechless for a few minutes, stunned by the news. "Because of that letter she sent? I wish I knew what it read!"

"You and a few dozen of us."

"Oh my...the poor Lady Qiaos!"

Leiyu nodded as she went around the room straightening a few things. "She has yet to tell her sister and is concerned on how she should. And I have no idea how she plans to inform the lords."

"Oh! But that means they will be staying here!" Qing became very excited.

"That has been talked about for ages."

"But now it is more official. You do know why they're here, don't you?" Qing was amazed Leiyu had missed this.

"As guests?" Leiyu figured there was more to it with the way Qing had phrased it.

"Apparenlty Lord CaoCao from the North has been eyeing them for some time and there are rumours that their father promised them to him. Now though..." Qing shared Xiao's romantic notions and liked it much better that they were here and with men they loved over the arranged pairing. "So their being here was planned. By whom no one really is positiive. Its been the lords. The sisters. Various pairings of the two. Who knows. But it was to keep them from CaoCao's hands - that's for positive."

"Oh!" Leiyu was mildly shocked. Perhaps she should have known these things, but they had eluded her. And if this was true it made her wonder even more what Da's letter to her father had said...

* * *

"You did what!" Xiao couldn't believe the words her sister had spoken.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time." Da tried to get her to see her point and was taken aback by Xiao's reaction.

"Well, it wasn't." Xiao rarely snapped, but this was one of those times. How could her sister not tell her about this? After all the effort she and Zhou had taken to get them safely here. To keep them safely here. She began to pace. "What did you tell him?"

"I..."

"Did you tell him where we were?"

Da was surprised by her sister's attack and didn't like the feeling of being questioned as if she had committed a crime. "How dare you think I would do something like that!"

"Why else would you write him?"

"I wanted him to know he needn't worry about us. That we were safe." Da frowned, blinking back tears. Today had not been the best for her. Too many emotional highs and lows. She wished the day had stopped after Sun Ce told her he loved her..."I thought he had a right to know."

Xiao pouted, unhappy with these change of events. Why couldn't Da have left it alone? Just let them continue as they were? "Did he reply?"

"No...he...he wouldn't. Xiao, he..."

"Disowned us." Xiao knew what was about to be said. She saw it the minute Da had walked into the room. "Are we exiled then as well?"

Da could only nod her answer. How was Xiao so calm? She had worried for hours how to tell her and here she was acting as if she was expecting it. But another side of her was relieved. As always they would be together through this. And perhaps it wouldn't be all that bad. She had told their father they would not be returning and he just gave them more reason to remain here.

"Da." Xiao had been thinking herself about a few things and debating about telling her sister about the reason that had brought them here. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can. You know you can tell me any thing." She wondered what was bothering her. She could tell Xiao was working out something in her mind.

Xiao tilted her head to one side still thinking. "Zhou and I...we...Well, it's like this...It's our fault the ship left dock so early."

"Go on."

"I didn't think it was right for Father to plan an arrangement with CaoCao so he could have us. I never liked it and..." She weaved her fingers together trying to figure out her wording. "I couldn't see you being unhappy for the rest of your life. And I know you. No matter what you show on the outside you'll be torn inside. So I talked with Zhou and we...worked out a plan. We convinced both you and Sun Ce to attend that silly banquet and then set up that boat tour so we could leave all that behind us." She wiped at her eyes, the thought of what could have been leaving horrible images in her mind. "I'm not dumb. I knew it would anger people. I knew perhaps Father would never speak to us again. But I thought...I still believe it's a price worth paying. What we have here is far better than the damned life we would be living as some collector's items!"

There was silence as Xiao wrestled with her feelings and Da did the same. She knew Xiao could have left by herself. Escaped the horrors she spoke about. But that wasn't who Xiao was. There was always that extra caring she had for Da. She would risk twice as much to make both of them happy. "I already knew it was you and Zhou, my sister." She tried to give a small smile. "It wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Really?" Xiao sniffed.

Da nodded. "And you're right - it is a price worth paying." She hugged Xiao tight, once again happy they were here together. "And I'm sorry for what I did. I guess I didn't think as much as you did. And for that I apologize as well."

Xiao held on tight to her sister. "It's not your fault. I know how you think and I should have guessed what you would do." She sniffed a few more times. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I guess we're both now stuck here whatever comes." Da gave one of her smug smiles. "No matter if the wind changes..."

* * *

A guard entered the large room, coming forward to stand in front of Sun Ce. He felt several pairs of eyes watching him and straightened. "The messenger arrived earlier today, my lord." He announced. "Would you like me to bring him to you?"

Sun Ce frowned. When the man in charge of the messengers had come to him saying one was missing he was only mildly concerned. Often too many of the men jumped to conclusions and the person in question returned a few hours later. But days had gone by and no sign of him. Now he had been spotted. And Sun Ce was not pleased. "Yes. Bring him here."

The guard left and Ce glanced briefly around the room. As always Zhou was present, but he didn't seem very comfortable with this matter. Perhaps it was simply the presence of the leader of a small territory that they were attempting negotiations with. Ce couldn't blame him for that one. Depending on what happened this could look bad. Otherwise Sun Quan and Lord Wen were also in the room. He should have talked to the messenger in private, but it was too late now.

Only a few minutes passed before the guard returned with the messenger. They both came forward, the man in question showing no fear nor even a hint of nervousness. "My Lord Sun Ce."

"There were reports that you had gone missing. What say you?" Sun Ce had decided to ask the man's side of the story first.

"I was simply fulfilling the duty I had been given. Nothing more."

"What duty?"

"To deliver a private message." He had decided to keep things simple and not break the trust he had been given.

"Who gave you these orders?" Ce on the other hand was already annoyed by the half answers. This was not going to be easy nor run smoothly.

He hesitated for a second. "Lady Da Qiao."

That stopped Ce. It was the last answer he had expected. "Where did she send you?"

"I will not answer that, my lord."

"What?"

"Lady Da entrusted me with a private message. I will not break that trust she gave me." The messenger knew this was the right thing to do no matter what consequences his refusal to answer would bring him.

"Not if I ordered you to?"

"Not even if you threatened me." He stood his ground. He already felt guilty for bringing her the news he had. He would not hurt her any more.

Ce heard a chuckle behind him then Lord Wen's voice. "I dare say the lovely Qiao sisters have enchanted the entire kingdom!"

_Easy for him to laugh_, Ce ground his teeth. Now he had to figure out what was going on. He had to phrase his questions just right. What _was_ going on?"

"I must be introduced to these ladies I keep hearing about." The small territory leader remarked.

Ce clenched his jaw tighter. A wave of jealousy overtaking him. And thoughts he never believed would cross his mind left doubts. Who could Da have written? Had she sent other messengers out before? Was there another she wished for? He hated himself for thinking this. Why did these doubts come to him? "You are excused." He heard himself say to the messenger.

"My lord?" The man was confused.

"Go. Return to your duties." He waved his hand. He could not blame the messenger. But he didn't know who to blame.

The messenger and guard bowed before leaving the room. Sun Ce turned back around seeing Quan's smug smile. _What did he think he knew? _When he glanced at Zhou he seemed worried about something which did not give Ce much confidence on how he had handled this. What had happened to the perfect way the day had begun?

* * *

Da was pacing the terrace trying to think how she was to explain to both Sun Ce and Zhou Yu about the decision Lord Qiao had made. She felt stronger after talking about it with Xiao and more positive about her decisions.

"Da." She heard Sun Ce calling her and turned around, a smile forming. She wanted to hear from him that things would be alright. That the day wasn't so bad. But seeing the expression on his face stopped her short. She knew this would not be good.

"Yes." She faced him as he came up to her.

"Why did you send a messenger out?" All he could do was ask or it would be eating at him for the rest of the day. What he did not like was the shocked look that came to her face.

"How did you find out about that?" She didn't know whether to think the messenger had informed him or if somone had been spying on her.

"He was reported missing several days ago. When he returned I was informed."

"You weren't supposed to know about that." _Now what was she to do? _"He didn't get into trouble, did he? He was only doing what I asked."

"I issued no punishment." He frowned. She was avoiding his question. Was she hiding something? What wasn't she telling him? "Why did you send him out?"

She turned away from him now unsure how to tell him any of it. What would he think? Say? She wished she had never written that letter! She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Who did you write, Da? Is there someone else?" He voiced his worse fear. To loose her like that...He could never handle it. "Do you love another?"

She spun around, shocked and even angry that the idea had even crossed his mind. "How dare you think I would ever do that to you!" She snapped. Why was he continuously making this harder for her to explain? So stupid!

"Then where did you send the messenger?" He was becoming annoyed even as his hopes were raised by her answer as angry as it had come. But there was still something foreboding hanging in the background.

She frowned. Upset at his insistant question. Angry at his accusation. Her hands were clasped so tightly her knuckles had turned white. "I...I sent a message to my Father."

"What?"

Did he have to say it like that? "I thought..."

"Why did you do such a thing?" He started getting angry and every idea he hadn't been thinking came to mind. And all she did was stand there and glare at him. "All you've thought about since coming here is returning home."

"That's not true!" She disagreed with him. If he was going to interrupt her she wasn't going to let him go without saying something.

"And you go and write Lord Qiao!"

"You don't know what I've done!" She shouted back at him. This day had gotten steadily worse and she felt as if it would never get better.

"If you want to be CaoCao's that bad - fine! I'll take you home. I'll deliver you to him myself!" Sun Ce was deaf to what he had said, his emotions blurred every thing, making him yell what was inside his head.

Da felt sick hearing his words. Sicker than she had felt this morning. He might as well have slapped her for how badly those words stung. She felt as though he had stabbed her deep and ripped her soul. Her eyes blurred with sudden hot tears and it was all she could do to remain standing. "I don't want to be CaoCao's! I want to be yours!" She was able to shout at him before running away. She didn't want to face him after what he had said...or what she had.

* * *

_ah...a new twist, don't you think? I'm not sure who I feel more sorry for...Let's see how things go from now on, shall we?_


	10. Chapter 9

_Sorry for taking so long on this update...had some drama to deal with and didn't have the time to type it up. Yes, I write it long hand first and then type it...crazy, huh? But here it is! I also updated my bio with some info that might be useful for this story, but IDK. You'll have to see for yourself :) I think I need to add more to it now...So anyway here you are. ENJOY!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Da?" Leiyu knocked insistantly on the bedroom door. "Lady Da...please..." She wished she knew what had happened (although there were rumours that there had been shouting on the terrace), but right now her main concern was the fact that Da had locked herself away. She knocked again. "Lady Da?"

"Won't she come out?" Xiao joined her, concerned. Her sister normally didn't act like this.

"No. And she hasn't eaten for days!" Leiyu wrung her hands. "I've left food for her, but..." She kept knocking. "Lady Da?"

"The door is locked?"

"Yes."

"Have you tried the windows?"

"They're locked as well and she's pulled the curtains shut."

Xiao pouted in thought before knocking herself. "Da?" When she received no answer she pouted some more. What had happened now? "You're positive she's in there?"

Leiyu nodded. "She came in crying just the other day. But before I could do anything she had locked the door."

"Crying?" Now she frowned. Was her sister still upset about their father disowning them? Had she even talked to Sun Ce about it? Was she upset about all that "armies attacking because of me" stuff she had talked about? Either way Xiao did not like the fact she had locked herself away. She walked away from the door going to another room.

Leiyu, curious as to why she had suddenly left, had followed her. "What are you doing?"

Xiao was rummaging through some desk drawers "Is there something thin? Preferably pointed I could use?"

"What for?"

"To pick the lock of course! I'm not going to let her stay in there until I find out what's going on!" Xiao continued her search.

"Pick the lock?" Leiyu was surprised by first the fact Xiao would even think of such a thing and second that she knew how to. "That seems so...drastic."

"No less drastic than her staying locked up." She held up a small piece of metal that seemed to be broken off of something, but shrugged. "Good enough."

She walked back to the door sticking the metal piece into the lock. She leaned closely trying to hear if it clicked and heard her sister sobbing in the room. Something clearly had upset her and it bothered her listening to it. This caused her to take longer than she would have liked and then she became frustrated.

"Any thing?" Leiyu asked.

That didn't help either. "I'm trying..." A few more seconds and she finally heard it unlock. Standing up she gave the piece to Leiyu. "Now, stay out here." She ordered before entering the room.

It was dark in the room with only a few candles that were burning low and she only knew Da was on her bed by the sound of her sobs. Xiao normally was never nervous about entering any situation, but took pause. If she found out who had hurt her sister like this...She crept to the bed, carefully climbing on to it. "Da?" She reached out to stroke her sister's hair. "Sister...What's wrong?" Her answer was continued sobs. "Remember when you said I could tell you anything? You know you can do the same to me."

"I...can't." Da had her face buried in the pillow and her words were muffled as she spoke.

"Why not? You can't keep yourself locked away. Leiyu says you haven't eaten."

"I'm not hungry." Da's crying continued.

"What happened?" Xiao tried asking another question. She really hated seeing Da like this and there seemed to be no end to her tears. And no answers to the question. Xiao tried to think what to say and remembered the last time Da had cried. "Is it love?" She asked even though Zhou had explained to her that it wasn't love that caused tears. Her sister suddenly sobbed harder and Xiao began to worry if she could catch her breath. But that meant with that reaction it _did_ concern Sun Ce...didn't it?

And why didn't Da talk to her? She could still remember nights when they would crawl into bed and talk for hours, giggling over the newest gossip, and just share stories. Then suddenly her older sister had grown quieter and seemed to be hesitant to enjoy such fun. She remembered at the last few banquets seeing Da sit so still she seemed little more than a statue. Something wasn't right.

Xiao crawled over her sister's prone form and laying down next to her moved the pillow a little so she would get more air. She then wiped the hair tendrils away from her tear stained face. "You look awful." She teased, but didn't even see a hint of a smile cross Da's face. She just laid there looking as if any minute the tears would start falling again. This was worse than last time. There had to be more than what Zhou talked about. "Da...did Sun Ce hit you?" Xiao tried to think of something that would make her cry. Being hit hurt enough to bring tears.

"No." Da gave a sob hiccup. "He wouldn't do that."

_Well, atleast she had talked..._Xiao thought harder, trying to come up with something. One other idea came to mind, but she really didn't want to say it cuz it just made her feel sick. Maybe if she sort of hinted at it...She hoped it made sense. "Did...he touch you?"

"I don't think he'll ever touch me again." The tears started falling and she went to hide her face in the pillow once more, but Xiao stopped her. "I'm so stupid!" She suddenly blurted out.

"Huh? What?" Now Xiao was confused. "What did you do?"

"I'm never going to write another letter again!" Da cried. "I swear it!"

"This is all about the letter you wrote Father?" That added to the confusion. She had thought Da was past that. So what had happened? Obviously something that involved Da, the letter, and Sun Ce. She grimaced. Not good...

But Da wasn't answering as she hid her face in her arms, continuing to cry. This wasn't going to be easy...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zhou sat at the table with Sun Ce as they worked. He had known something was wrong for awhile now. It was evident in every movement, glance, and even the few words he had spoken. There was no friendly conversation and barely any discussion. His jaw was clenched tightly as it always was when he got upset over something. Now the question was what since Ce obviously wasn't offering any hints.

Suddenly the doors banged open and Xiao came storming into the room and marched up to Sun Ce pointing a finger at him. "What did you do to her?" She demanded. If Da wouldnt tell her she was going to get her answer from him.

Sun Ce stood up, not pleased by the interruption nor the accusing words and stare he was receiving. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that!" She snapped. "She's locked herself in her room crying and the only reason she cries is because of you!"

Sun Ce clenched his hand into a fist and walked away from the table. Ever since that day he had been going over in his mind the words they had spoken. He could never forgive himself for what he had said to her and doubted he would receive forgiveness from her. Why had he been so stupid? And now..._The only reason she cries is because of you..._He hated himself. Was disgusted by the man he was that had hurt her so much. Why had he spoke such hateful words to her? "Damn!" He shouted and swung his arm, hitting a vase off its pedestal.

As it came smashing to the floor shattering into tiny pieces Xiao jumped, never having expected that reaction. It had frightened her more than she realized until Zhou came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She gasped at first still watching Sun Ce as he stood there amongst the destroyed china. "Leave, Xiao." Zhou whispered to her. She nodded silently and he watched her pause at the doorway, glancing back once before disappearing from sight. Atleast now he knew that Da was the cause of his friend's mood change. Unfortunately it was a lot more serious than he thought.

Although there were rumours of Ce having a hot temper it rarely surfaced and Zhou himself had only seen it once or twice. And compared to others Ce's anger normally focused on himself not on another. He was not mad at either of the girls, but at an event that had happened and how he had handled it. And Zhou very much doubted he would find out what really happened quite yet.

He glanced over at his oath brother feeling sorry for him and the state of mind he was in. He wasn't sure what he could do to help the tormented man. "Ce." He called to him and although he didn't acknowledge him Zhou saw him take a deep breath. "When you're ready to talk..." He offered before taking his leave of the room, cringing as he heard something else shatter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DId he tell you anything?" Xiao popped out of an alcove a little bit down the hallway as she saw Zhou.

Zhou stopped suddenly, not having expected that. "Xiao..."

"Sorry." She apologized before walking next to him, keeping pace as they continued down the hallway. "So...?"

"No. And right now I think that is for the best." Zhou had debated about that, but ended up concluding that releasing some of the anger might help Sun Ce think clearer. Normally within a day they would be back to talking with one another. He could only hope that would be the same this time.

"He was really angry." Xiao spoke softly, still unnerved by the shattered vase.

"It's alright, Xiao." He tried to reassure her. "The anger is focused at himself. Something...took place...and he must fight the demons created."

"So he breaks vases and Da locks herself in her room to fight those demons? I don't know..." She took his hand in hers. "I think talking would work better."

"People have to do things their own way. We have to let them try."

"And if they fail?"

"We step in." He answered with a grin.

She giggled. "That's what I thought."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Da?" Shang paused at the doorway. Leiyu had said it was okay to enter, but it was far from inviting. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the darkened room. Once her eyes adjusted to the dimness she saw an unhappy sight. The room had been left unattended. The bed was a mess with the sheets all knotted and pillows everywhere. And Da herself didn't look too good with dishelved clothes, her hair in tangles, and a tear stained face. Obviously the stories Shang had heard were not far from the truth. She came to the edge of the bed. "Da...I've seen you look a lot better." As with Xiao the attempt at light humour failed miserably.

She frowned before pushing her way onto the bed, sitting with her back against the headboard. "Alright. Spill it. What happened?" Da didn't even look at her as she laid there staring at the ceiling. "I'm not leaving until you tell me. And just to warn you I'm not as easy to get rid of as Xiao. So you might as well save yourself the trouble and tell me."

Da rolled over on her side away from Shang. Why were people insistant on bothering her? She just wanted to ignore every thing. She had had passing drastic thoughts such as throwing herself into the nearest pond or jumping from the roof, but thought perhaps that was brattish of her. _As if this is any better?_ She scolded herself.

"Suit yourself. But this bed is really comfortable." Shang stretched. She would sit here all day if she had to. Someone had to get Da out of this room! And if Da wanted to play a waiting game she could do that.

Da twisted around not sure whether to cry some more, hit her friend, or what. "Sun Ce and I...had an arguement. Alright?" She turned back around so she wouldn't see her reaction. "Happy?"

"Well...no." Shang was a little startled by the ouburst, but nodded at the news. It made sense to her. "And obviously neither are you." She heard Da begin to cry and shook her head. "It was an arguement. People get over these things."

"I'm not so sure..." Da mumbled. She honestly had no idea how to handle this any more and the more advice she received the more she was sure to get confused.

"I _am_. Maybe it just needs some time." Shang wasn't positive she should be handing out relationship advice. She herself often got confused, but then again it seemed to work out most of the time.

"I love him so much..." Da whispered.

"He was pretty mean, huh?"

"I wasn't very...polite towards him." She confessed.

_Interesting_..."Da, can I ask you a question?" Not receiving an answer she shrugged and decided to ask anyway. "Why did you and your sister come here? I mean it just seems odd to me that two ladies who have never met the Lords of Wu suddenly become their guests? Now, maybe it could happen, but...it just...and I know all about Zhou and Xiao writing each other, but..."

"Are you familiar with the Kingdom of Wei?" Da was still quiet in her speech.

"Partly." Shang tilted her head as Da returned to laying on her back. "I am familiar with the kingdoms, even the small ones, and a handful of the lords and generals that reside there."

"Lord CaoCao?"

"Ah, yes...him."

"My father has known him for a very long time. And...well...Xiao doesn't even really know this, but he had an agreement with the Wei lord. I heard them talking one night. You see we...he...We were to be Lord CaoCao's. He fancied us and father just...I guess he didn't see any thing wrong in the arrangement." Da covered her face with her hands briefly, taking a deep breath. Of course there were rumours of CaoCao's liking towards them...and that was all Xiao thought it was - that there was a very good possibility they would be his possession...But Da had kept to herself what she had heard almost a year ago. No one was to have them _but_ CaoCao.

"Well, _I_ see something wrong in that!" Shang protested.

Da gave a small, sad smile. "We didn't have much of a choice."

"Did my brothers kidnap you?" Shang often referred to Zhou as her brother, especially when she grew excited and this story Da was telling was very interesting.

"Perhaps it should be said Zhou Yu and Xiao kidnapped us."

"Huh?"

"Xiao found the northern lord...how did she say...creepy."

"And what did Da think of this man?"

"Da had accepted her fate."

Now Shang could see some events better. She had spent an afternoon once listening to Xiao talk about how it didn't make sense that one day her sister just wasn't herself. How she had grown overly quiet and didn't seem to know what fun was any more. Hearing Da talk she could understand what happened. Not that she agreed with it. "I don't think I could do that."

"Sometimes there is no other choice to take."

"Hmph...Obviously Xiao found one."

"That's Xiao."

"So come on...tell me more. What did Xiao and Zhou do?"

Da was silent for a moment, remembering the events that started every thing and the first impressions that went with it as well as the hindsight she now had. "Apparently they had planned every thing. The meeting at the banquet. The tour of the ship. Leaving dock early. There was so much involved."

"Wait a minute. All that and you didn't notice? That's hard to swallow."

"I guess I...wasn't paying attention." She didn't really want to admit at the time she was rather distracted by Sun Ce.

But Shang snickered any way, knowing full well what she meant. "Alright then...so what's up with this leaving at the season's end thing?"

Da frowned, feeling the tears form again. "That would be my fault..."

"Your fault?"

"I...didn't know what was going on and I...I just..." The tears came again which made her upset even more. She wished she could take back so much she had said. "I made him promise to take us back...when the winds changed. I was so...I don't know any more!" She rolled over on her side, covering her face to hide from Shang the tears that continued to stream down her cheeks.

Shang bit her tongue from the outburst she had forming as she watched her friend crumple in sorrow. This was a very serious situation and a lot more was involved than she had thought. She felt privilaged to be told what she had. She place a hand on Da's shoulder. "Da...you don't really want to leave, do you?" The other girl shook her head silently. "Does Sun Ce know?" She heard a sob escape from Da and shook her gently. "Did you tell him?"

"I tried, but it all came out wrong! I messed everything up." Her words were mixed with her sobs.

Shang twisted her mouth in thought. She really didn't know what to say or do, but she knew one thing and that was the fact that she had to get her friend out of her depression. She had seen it in others and knew it wasn't healthy. She didn't want Da going down that road. "Alright. So you messed up. My brother was an idiot. It happens. It's time to move on. Or continue on. Or whatever." She moved onto her knees and grabbed Da's arm, pulling slightly. "So come on. Get out of this bed!"

"Leave me alone, Shang."

"Ya...like that will happen." She rolled her eyes and released the arm, falling back onto the bed. "But I'm not leaving until you do. And I've had worse jobs than staying on a nice comfy bed all day." She stretched, then bounced a little to reposition herself an idea forming in her head. She bounced a little harder, glancing over at Da. "You've got a really comfy bed." She tried not to laugh as she bounced a few more times. She had to admit Da could ignore a great deal when she wanted. She stood up, jumping a few times. This was actually a lot of fun. She would have to remember to annoy Da more often.

"Stop that!" Da snapped, twisting around, half sitting up. The bed's harsh movements were not only annoying, but making her feel ill.

"I'm an awful bedmate, aren't I?" Shang stopped and stood there with her hands on her hips and a crooked smile on her face. "I'm sure you would prefer Sun Ce."

"Sun Shang!" Da's eyes widened, shocked and taken off guard by her comment.

Shang took the advantage and grabbing Da's arm began pulling her across the bed, dragging sheets, covers, and pillows along the way. "You're getting up!" She insisted.

"Stop it!" Da ordered, unfortunately loosing the battle as Shang was stronger than she was. "I said stop it!"

"LEIYU!" Shang shouted, deciding she was going to get her way. "Get the bath ready. Lady Da has grown tired of her bed!" She had jumped down onto the floor and almost had the other girl with her, but Da was putting up a good fight. Perhpas this was the wrong way to go about it, but it was what she remembered her father calling "tough love". Sometimes you had to forget the sympathy and force the person to continue. It was them - not you - that could make the changes.

Da was close to furious at Shang's actions. What right did she have making such decisions? She didn't know how Da felt. Or what was going to happen. And all Da knew is if she left the room she would cross _his_ path and she wasn't ready for that. She wasn't sure when she would be. "I'm going to get you back for this!" She threatened as she came sliding off the bed with the covers, landing in a heap on the floor.

"I'll look forward to that." Shang preferred this over the way Da had been acting. It was closer to how she was. A bit bratty, a touch fiesty, and a biting tongue. And if Xiao said there was more of that still hiding underneath she was curious to see it. Boy, did her brother have his hands full!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Leave it to Shang, hm? Maybe it's bad of me, but I love writing that spunky Sun girl lol But let's see how things progress from this point, shall we?_


	11. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the lateness...I just haven't had the time to type things up recently. My chapters will probably come once a month unless I have time to type more. I apologize for that, but we'll see how things go, okay? As always thank you for reading and reviewing my story! _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to be all moody too?" Xiao, rather moody herself, was sitting at a table eating some fruit when Zhou had entered uncharacteristically stomping rather than walking. Since Da and Ce's arguement the entire manor seemed to be in a bad mood and anyone who wasn't was walking on glass fearful of breaking it. She hadn't seen much of Sun Ce recently and she wondered what he was doing. Da didn't always hide in her room, but she didn't exactly make herself handy either.

"He's forced me to attend to his business in Court!" Zhou waved an arm in the air. "He's just not showing up. And Quan doesn't want to get stuck in the middle. Bah! Everyone's stuck right now."

"You need to eat something." She concluded. No one was eating right. Half the time not showing up at meals. She had skipped breakfast herself not really wanting to face the dreariness that occupied the table.

"I'm fine." He waved her off, continuing his reckless walk around the room.

Xiao had had enough. She stood up. "Sit down!" She ordered.

He stoppped, startled by the tone of her voice. "Alright." He nodded slowly before taking a seat at the table.

She pushed her bowl of fruit towards him. "I think we need to step in." She was calm again, retaking her seat.

"What?" He asked.

"Eat." She pointed and waited until he gave in, eating a bit. "Now. Da and Ce. We agreed to step in if all else fails and I don't know about you, but I think things are failing."

He paused, a piece of food halfway to his mouth. How long had this been going on he wondered. He had been caught up in so many extra duties he didn't know. The sisters had remained into the next season with no more talk of returning home - and he was almost positive Xiao was keeping something from him - but she was right. The brightness of the manor seemed to have dimmed. And why? Because two lovers had a fight? Normally he would let it be. If the arguement had been that bad perhaps it was better for them to be apart. But...he knew that wasn't true. If Ce and Da weren't meant to be together then no one was. "You're right, Xiao. And I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner."

She sighed. "It's alright. I just want things to get back to normal."

"Hmmm..." Zhou was thoughtful, taking another bite of food. "And we've left them to their own devices with no conclusion."

"They're really good at avoiding each other." She commented while reaching over to take a piece of fruit from the bowl he had.

"They do have that down, don't they?"

"So are we stepping in?"

"I think perhpas we should step out." An idea was forming.

"What?"

"Would you care to join me in a week long tour of our country side?" He said with a grin. Not only did he think leaving the two alone with minimum distractions would be good, but getting away would be quite a stress release. He needed some time away and could only imagine Xiao would appreciate some time out compared to being stuck in here.

"Really?" She stood up excited, "Are you serious?"

"Is that a yes?"

She jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him. "I would love to get out of here for awhile!" She backed away. "Can we leave tomorrow? Is that too soon?" She felt giddy and was actually smiling again. She worried a little leaving Da, but she was safe here if nothing else and if Zhou thought leaving for a short bit was a good idea then it must be.

"Tomorrow is fine if that's what you want." He felt like smiling himself seeing her close to giggling with excitement. It was a beautiful sight to him.

"That'll be lovely! I'll have to tell Da though or she'll worry too much and then nothing will be resolved between her and Sun Ce!"

"Alright." He nodded. "I'll talk to Ce as well."

She clapped her hands. "Things are already looking brighter."

* * *

"Begging is not appealing, children." Lu Xun had found himself in charge of a small group of some random children that resided at the manor and on a walk of the grounds they had found Da sitting on one of the many benches. She didn't seem very occupied with much but her own thoughts so some of the children had decided to sit next to her and one little on had crawled onto her lap. Luckily to his relief she didn't seem to mind. 

They had begun by telling her about their day and lessons they had studied and she gave them the individual attention and praise they craved. The conversation led to them asking her what kind of studies she had and what she liked to do. Next thing he knew they were asking her to perform a dance and when she at first refused they started to repeat their request trying to get her to agree. That's when he tried to intervene even as he was ignored.

Da started to laugh as the little voices started to overlap and the embarressed look that started to cross Lu Xun's face as she was unable to control the small group. "I am sorry, but how can I dance when there is no music?" She tried to convince the children.

"Lu Xun can sing!" One of the children immediately responded.

"Now wait..." He put up his hands. "I don't think..."

"But you sing so well." A little girl commented. Several others nodded and agreed.

"Then I think it's only fair that if I am to dance he should sing as well, don't you think?" Da gave a smile. She wasn't going to get stuck in this alone. The children readily agreed to this and became increasingly excited over the upcoming performance. She looked over at Lu Xun. "Agreed?"

He nodded his agreement, increasingly becoming aware of what he was being asked to do and for this he was slightly embarressed. His agreement basically came from the fact he would also like to see the Lady Da dance. It was a rather known fact that half the manor was smitten by Lady Da while the other half felt the same about Lady Xiao. Of course there were several who couldn't decide. He was fascinated by their grace and beauty that seemed to be the stuff from stories. What better way to see this than through a dance? He was careful how he acted and talked around her though. It was also a known fact that Sun Ce had claimed her and he wasn't going to tread into such dangerous waters.

"Alright then." Da stood up, placing the child that had been on her lap down where she had sat. The others took seats around various places. "Whenever you are ready." She told Lu Xun.

* * *

Sun Ce was about to walk past a section of the courtyard when a familiar song caught his attention. He paused, staying in the shadows to see what was going on. Before him was a group of children obviously enthralled by whatever they were watching. Their guardian was Lu Xun who was the singer of the tune that had stopped him. And then he saw her...She danced like a dream he wished he had. The grace of a soaring bird she had in her daily movements were doubled as she seemed to float through the dance. He was captivated. The sight filled his thoughts and he couldn't reprimand himself enough over how he had treated her. But how do you regain a dream you have lost? 

"You are a lucky man, brother." His thoughts were interrupted by Quan's voice.

He turned slightly, still trying to keep Da in his line of sight. How he missed seeing her every day! "Why do you say that?" His tone was harsh. He didn't feel lucky.

"You have gained what others can only dream of." He angled his head to indicate that he awas talking about Da.

"That dream has been lost." He tightened his jaw.

Quan was silent for a few. "Then you are a fool."

"No truer words have been spoken." Silence reigned between them as the song and dance continued, filling the void.

"Dare to dream again, Ce." His brother advised. He much preferred his brother attempting to regain the Lady Da over spending the rest of his life suffering because he had lost her. And the next scene that played out told him Ce did not have far to go to realize the reality he obviously still wanted.

Lu Xun had finished singing and with a bow Da announced the end of the dance both receiving befitting applause. A number of the children jumped up, running to hug her. Ce watched as a smile formed on her face and she returned the hugs. A small smile flittered across his features at the sight. He had never really thought of her as the mother type, but seeing the warmth and attention she gave each child and the eagerness they had to be with her his view was changing. He shook himself wondering why he was worried about such matters when he found her looking straight at him. He couldn't move, mezmorized.

And then suddenly she ran away. From him. From the courtyard. The children gave chase calling her name as Lu Xun followed, trying to keep them organized and telling them - or trying - that this wasn't very proper.

Sun Ce closed his eyes seeing her dancing once more and heard Quan's words. _Dare to dream again...

* * *

_

"What?" Da jumped at her sister's announcement on her forthcoming trip.

"It's going to be lovely!" Xiao was oblivious to the reaction. "A week out in the country side...much better than being stuck in here all day!"

"Let me come with you." Da offered. What was she to do without Xiao for that length of time? Here. By herself. After every thing that had happened.

"But you have to stay here!" Xiao accidently blurted, fearful for a second Zhou and her plan wouldn't work. She then caught herself. "Besides Zhou invited me not you."

Da sighed, sitting back down. Inside she felt it was going to be a very long week. She wanted to cry, but she had cried herself out recently. She might as well once again accept her fate. Atleast her sister would be happy. And Xiao deserved that. Then what her sister had said finally hit her. She blinked. "Alone? For a week? With Zhou Yu?"

"Mhm." Xiao was going around collecting a few items, not realizing her sister's concerns.

"Alone?" She repeated. She really shouldn't be as concerned as she felt. Zhou Yu was quite a man of honour and she doubted he would force Xiao to do any thing she didn't want to. And it wasn't as if they were in that type of relationship. But...

"I've said yes already." She rolled her eyes. She hadn't expected Da to be like this. Well, things would be fine as soon as every thing was in place! That's what she believed and she was planning to keep that belief firm.

"Take Leiyu with you." Da insisted.

"Qing is already coming. What do I need two maids for?"

"Please?"

"And what will you do without her?"

"I'll be fine."

"Hmmm...Will it make you happy if I take her?"

"Yes." Da nodded, taking a deep breath. She really wasn't sure what she was more nervous about - letting her sister go on this trip or being left alone.

"Fine. I'll take her."

"Thank you."

"You can be so weird sometimes..."

* * *

"She insisted I take Leiyu." Xiao was telling Zhou, pacing the room. "I have no idea why, but she was _this_ close to coming." She held up a hand, her thumb and forefinger centimeters apart. "I had to do something!" 

"But Qing is already coming, isn't she?" Zhou asked.

"I told her that, but she's acting really weird." She came up to face him. "I'm beginning to wonder if she knows what we're up to."

"How could she? And why would sending Yu along mean she knows what we are doing?" He asked, trying himself to figure out Da's insistance on sending along her maid. "What did you say to her?"

"Not much." She shrugged. "Just that you had invited me to go on a country side trip for a week. She seemed to be really worried about the fact that she thought we were going to be alone. I don't call it alone with a whole entourage coming with us."

"Alone." Zhou nodded, understanding. It appeared the entire manor had this thought that he and Xiao were either intimate or trying to get away to be such. Apparently even her sister had such "concerns". He was conscious of his feelings towards her and the fact they had grown from caring for her as a good friend to wishing for his affections to be returned. But he also was acutely aware that she was not in love with him. His gifts of poetry, random letters, and flowers were not ignored - he had been told - and quite often received with much excitement. That made him happy enough for now even though she didn't seem to realize they were from him.

"Why does everyone seem to have an obsession with that term?" She asked, puzzled.

"It's all right. Qing and Leiyu can both come." For as intelligent and knowledgable as she was she was still innocent. Or perhpas it was simply she had chosen to ignore or not worry about such concerns. If the time came he had no doubt she would think every thing through.

She sighed. "Okay. Anyone else we're bringing along?" She had a touch of sarcasm in her voice. Why was such a simple trip being turned into a huge production? It would be much more enjoyable if they just went. Like when the four of them had snuck out of the manor that one afternoon. No over amount of questions. No concerns. Just fun. One way or another that's what she still intended to have!

* * *

"Who will take care of you?" Leiyu asked as she poured water over Da's head to rinse the soap from her hair. She wasn't sure if this was some kind of punishment. She didn't think she had done any thing wrong. 

"Contrary to what people may think I do know how to take care of myself." Da hugged her legs close to herself as the water poured down her body. "I just feel better knowing that someone is watching Xiao."

"Qing is going." Leiyu carefully lifted the wet hair to wring the water from it before wrapping a soft towel around the dark lengths.

"But I know you better than Qing."

"You two haven't been away from each other much, have you?" Another towel was wrapped around Da as she stepped from the bath. The words were not a torment. They were a compassionate observation.

"Not really." Da shook her head. "A few hours. A day perhaps. But we have always been there for each other. I can't stop myself from worrying about her."

"She seems very capable of handling many situations."

"But she doesn't know she's in love. I'm not even sure why."

"Is she?"

"What?"

"In love. Poor Lord Zhou Yu is smitten with her and is nothing but the perfect suitor to her, but she seems to act little more than a girl who is amazed someone would give such attention to her." She helped Da fix her underdress before starting to dry her hair. "I do not see that as love."

"Oh!" Da covered her mouth, never having thought her sister _wasn't_ in love. But Leiyu did have a point. Xiao had even laughed at the idea that Zhou would write her a love letter. No wonder she didn't know Zhou loved her. "Poor Zhou Yu..."

"If I go with Lady Xiao what will you do?" Leiyu asked worried. She knew even after Shang's efforts and the time Da did spend about the manor it was done half heartedly. She had become a wandering lost soul. "You will be by yourself. And I know this place saddens you now. I am so sorry!" She came around, kneeling in front of her and taking one of her hands. "You should know how wonderful it is to be here, Lady Da. I do not know how you can...It must be dreadful!"

"It's alright." She tilted her head. She had spent some time thinking and coming to the conclusions she now faced. "I have to realize I must accept my fate - whatever and wherever it may be. It is something I am apparently meant to understand. Although I may have moments of happiness my life is not to remain such. But I am content knowing that here is better than where I might have been. And also Xiao is happy. She deserves that. How can I be sad knowing that?" She smiled gently. Every thing Xiao had dared and accomplished for both of them deserved to be rewarded. It was more than could be expected from any one person.

"Oh, Lady Da..." Leiyu spoke quietly.

"I have lived with my heart closed off once." Da whispered. "If I must I will do it again."

* * *

"Wait a minute." Ce stopped Zhou as he had gone on talking about a trip he apparently was taking with Xiao. When had this been decided? "Don't you have duties you need to attend to?" 

"Actually? No. _You_ have duties you need to attend to." Zhou gave a smug smile. He had liked saying that a little too much. "I left a few papers you need to go over before tomorrow's court since Xiao and I will be gone right after sun rise."

"You and Xiao are going alone?" Ce was not in a good mood. Hadn't been. And this was not helping.

Zhou could already hear it. "Don't start with me." He pointed a finger. "We are not going alone. We have several manservants coming along as well as Qing and Leiyu. But if you have something to say you might as well."

"Take Shang with you."

"What?" Zhou was actually puzzled by this.

"She knows the land and..."

"_I_ know the land! Why does everyone think Xiao and I need some sort of chaperone? It's a short trip through the country side." He was beginning to understand how Xiao was feeling about this entire idea.

"Tell me you feel nothing for her." Ce dared. A trip - week long at that - through the country side did not have the innocent tone to it for Ce as apparently it did for Zhou.

Zhou paused, faced with the fact once more. Knowing Xiao was a great moment in life for him and he was not going to ruin their friendship over his feelings for her. Instead of answering he turned the tables on his friend. "Tell me you no longer love Da." He watched as Ce tried to stare him down for several seconds before turning away. He felt bad for his oath brother, but could offer little help without knowing what happened. And neither Ce nor Da were talking. "Ce..." He could only think of one thing to say. "Apologize quickly..."

* * *

"I'm not going with you!" Shang couldn't believe Zhou had even approached her with the idea. "I don't want to travel alone with you and Xiao through the country side." 

"We're not going alone...there's a few servants coming along and..." He tried to explain before she came up with any ideas he knew she was capable of.

"Then take a few more! I don't intend on going on any trips I haven't planned. Who came up with this idea any way?"

"Sun Ce..."

"Why didn't I guess it?" Shang was not letting him finish any of his sentences. "I'll sleep late. You'll leave early. No problem. But I'm not going."

"Fine." He threw up his hands in defeat although he was quite pleased that she would be staying. And he was almost positive that was so she didn't miss any thing here. He took a deep breath. Atleast he would have someone to go to if he wanted to know what happened in the week he was gone. _If _she was willing to tell him.

* * *

Sun Ce found himself walking the grounds of the manor late that night. The moon was high in the sky shining a blue light down that left an eerie glow. That along with the silence made the place seem almost unpleasant to be at. _No wonder Zhou and Xiao want to get away._ He thought, but couldn't stop placing the blame on himself for the way it had become. But he didn't know what to do! _Apologize quickly._ Zhou had said. If he knew how he would! But how could he even face her after what he had accused her of? Blaming her for being with another man. For wanting CaoCao. Stupid! 

His feet kept moving with no thought or destination behind them until he entered a small courtyard and saw a tree that was all too familiar. He froze. Why couldn't he convince himself to climb that tree? To tap on that window and see her. His eyes looked up to the windows, waiting to see the moon's light reflected off of them, but instead he saw Da standing there motionless. As soon as he blinked she was gone. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

* * *

_Your dreams must not be very pleasant._ Her words whispered in the air. He shook his head, forcing his feet to continue the walk. Not when they were haunted by a dark haired beauty he couldn't reach no matter how hard he tried... 


	12. Chapter 11

_I can't believe how many typo's I had to fix once I finished typing this out I'm usually not that bad. But all fixed I do believe. If you find any others that really bother you please tell me so I can fix. And as always thank you for reading my story.

* * *

_

"Do you think they've apologized yet?" Xiao asked as their small group sat in the back of the carriage. She was playing her string game to keep herself busy.

"No." Zhou replied simply. He knew it would take longer than a day for such matters to be settled, but he could understand Xiao's impatience. "But we're not supposed to be worrying about that right now. We're out for a week to enjoy ourselves."

"Right." She gave a simple nod even as her attention was occupied as Qing joined her in the game. The string twisted, knotted, and straightened as it went between their hands and fingers. It actually caught everyone's attention and held it for awhile as they seemed to be transfixed by the movement.

"Who taught you how to play that?" Zhou asked amazed by the dexterity of the two girls.

"Da." Xiao answered. "It was a way to pass time at boring banquets. Do you know how to play?" She took the string from Qing and held it up to him.

"No." He admitted, actually amused she would even think of asking him. "It's not something I quite have the time for."

"That's because you spend too much time studying and planning strategies." She accused him with a smile as Qing hid hers.

He nodded, still amused. You always had to be ready to hear the truth from Xiao. "Maybe you should teach Shang." As the only daughter in a family of many sons Shang was very much the tomboy and rarely the lady. But once the sisters had arrived to the kingdom she began to find interest in activities she once snubbed.

"We already did last month. She's really good at it."

"Indeed."

"You know...everyone in that family says that." She pointed out. "_Indeed_. Sun Ce, you, even Shang. _Indeed._" She imitated again while the maids giggled.

"I thought Shang said _Oh_ more often." Zhou observed.

"Well, that too."

"And what does Lady Da say all the time?" Qing asked.

"_Nothing much._" Xiao and Leiyu said together with a laugh.

"I haven't really heard that." Zhou found it curious.

"Oh, she says it all the time when you ask her what she's doing or thinking." Xiao explained to him. "I haven't figured out why because you know it's not true."

"Of course then there are Lady Xiao's favourite phrases." Qing pointed out.

"_Utterly lovely._" Zhou smiled, remembering how her face would light up as she said those words.

"Do I really?" Xiao's eyes widened.

"That or _splendid_." He told her.

Leiyu and Qing passed knowing glances and tried to hide their smiles they had at the fact that Zhou Yu knew exactly what Xiao said. This little journey would be interesting indeed.

* * *

"I thought you were going with Zhou and Xiao." Sun Ce caught Shang as she made her way down one of the many hallways. 

"I...woke up late." She said with a grin, not doubting for a moment he would believe that.

He eyed her suspiciously. "So where are you heading?"

"Oh, I'm not getting involved in this." She warned him.

"_This?_ What are you talking about?"

"Whatever is going on. I don't even know right about now." She stuck her nose into the air. Let her brother play dumb. She didn't care. "Do you know what I do know? I know you've gone from some over stressed lord to a very happy man to a very moody ogre! I prefer the middle one. So when you decide which one you prefer you can tell me." She started to walk away, but paused, turning around. "And just to tell you I am _not_ going to see Da. She may need someone, but that someone isn't me!"

"Where are you going then?" Ce called to her retreating form, trying to ignore what she had said.

"To visit Lord Wen." She called over her shoulder. "Because unlike some people he's a very pleasant fellow!"

* * *

Xiao ran around the open field the small group had chosen to use as their encampment. It was much better to be out and about then stuck in stuffy halls. "This is absolutely splendid!" She remarked to no one in particular. Several of the manservants were putting up tents for the night as a few more were starting a fire for the evening meal. It was really quite thrilling to her. 

Even after three scoldings from Qing and two more from Leiyu she continued to lift her robes for easier running and debated about taking off her shoes. She knew Da would be shaking her head, but there had been a few times back home during the hot days of summer that the two of them had run around their land with nothing but their underdresses on. Maybe it would have been good for Da to have joined them on this trip, but Xiao knew she and Sun Ce needed to talk. It would be the only solution. And she also knew that she and Zhou had to be away for awhile for them to talk. Da kept making excuses by being around Xiao and Sun Ce the same with Zhou to avoid talking with each other. She hoped things were going well.

She bounced up to Zhou who held out a wild flower to her. "For you."

"Thank you." She accepted it with a smile, before taking his hand so they could walk together. "So, have you traveled all these lands?"

"A good many of them, but I wouldn't say all." Zhou looked at her, happy to see her smiling again. "I'm not sure one could travel all of them."

"Oh, I think someone could...if they wanted. I'm not sure I would." She swung their clasped hands. "I'm pretty happy being right here! I mean that's why people go to other lands, don't you think? Because for one reason or another they're not quite as happy as they think they could be."

"Some people go to other lands to conquer them."

"Now that's a dreary outlook!" She scolded. "But see? People conquer to gain more because they think it will make them happier. It all leads to that."

She had a unique way of seeing things he had to admit. "I think perhaps Xiao Qiao's outlook is based on happiness."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not at all. I have come across a lot worse."

"Me too." She nodded. "So do you think they've made up yet?"

"Not unless Ce has finished practicing his apology." In one way Zhou wished she wouldn't worry so much about what was happening back at the manor. He didn't doubt it would take a full week for Ce to even approach Da with an apology he thought would be appropriate and then end up changing it on the spot because of being tongue tied in her presence. They may even return to nothing changed.

"He practices apologies?" Xiao was surprised by this, but couldn't help but giggle. It seemed like a silly thing to do.

"Quite. He fears saying the wrong thing."

"Hmph! He obviously said the wrong thing or they wouldn't have argued." Although she couldn't totally blame Ce. Da had made a few mistakes herself.

"There's no script to life. We are not perfect..."

* * *

Sun Ce paced the gardens, clasping and unclasping his hands, trying not to sound any dumber than he felt. He really wasn't any good at this kind of thing. If he didn't have time to worry or days to think about it he would just says something and _most_ of the time it worked. But this? And the fact he had to face what he had said to her. He made an exasperated noise. How many names had he called himself since that fight? How many nights had been sleepless as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't lie to himself. He wanted her back. Now to get her back... 

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for what happened...no." He shook his head. How dumb could that sound? "About what you did..." He growled, upset at himself for coming up with that. "Right...what she did. What about what you did you idiot!" He paced a bit more, trying to figure it out. He stopped, standing straight, but not too formal...he hoped. "The words I spoke...they were done in haste and without thought. I would never want to hurt you like that...I never meant to hurt you as I have." He paused again, trying to grasp the words he wanted to say. "I apologize...no...I am sorry for what I have done." He twisted his mouth not quite pleased yet. Why couldn't he just say what he felt?

"Apology accepted." A quiet voice spoke from behind him. Da had been trying to keep herself busy the past few days, but had slowly become stir crazy. She craved company and those who were normally around her weren't. She had taken up the garden walk she and Xiao had often done here, but it had begun to make her miss her sister more than she already was. And with that frame of mind came dreary thoughts she didn't want to think about. She had set in her mind to either find Shang or Lu Xun and the children he was in charge of when a familiar voice had distracted her. She followed the sound, unable to make out the words, until she found herself here.

And then she found herself speechless. She watched him pace and talk and witnessed a man caught in his emotions. She heard him struggling with the words he wanted to say and her heart went out to him. She had never been mad at him. She had just thought...Did it really matter now?

She watched as he slowly turned, obviously embarressed to have been caught, and she gave him a small, shy smile. There was so much she wanted to say to him. So much to explain. She found herself walking towards him, stopping with mere inches between them. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered, feeling tears roll down her face.

"I made you cry again." He spoke softly before brushing the tears away. He couldn't believe she was standing there. That he could so easily reach out and touch her. It didn't matter that he had been caught mid sentence or that he hadn't the right words. She was here. With him.

She gave a small smile, blinking to rid herself of the blurred vision her crying had caused. "They're good tears."

"Good tears." He repeated with a smile of his own, cupping her face with his hands as she nodded. _Dare to dream again..._All that had happened. All that he had dreaded disappeared when he looked into her eyes. He was captivated by her all over again. He remembered the first time he saw her at the banquet. How he had forgotten to breath. Forgotten to talk. Forgotten every thing but her. "I can't believe you're here."

"I'm sorry for what I did." She covered his hands with hers. "I only did what I felt was right."

"It's all right. I understand."

"Please let me finish." She removed his hands from her face, but continued to hold them in hers. "I need to tell you this."

He nodded, understanding. There was much he still wanted to tell her. Like how much he loved her...

"I wrote the letter because I felt Father deserved to know we were not harmed nor being held captive. A parent should know their children are safe, shouldn't they? I told him we were well...that we were happy." She swallowed hard as he continued to stare at her so intensely. It was hard to speak let alone think when he did that. "I never once told him where we were or who we were with. I would never do such a thing! Not when I know that would...But I did tell him we would not be returning home. Didn't he deserve to know that as well? But every thing became so messed up! I didn't think it..."

"Wait a minute." Ce interrupted her, wondering if he had heard correctly. If he had it made him a bigger jerk for accussing her as he had. "What did you say?"

"Every thing became so messed up?"

"Before that."

She looked down at their clasped hands, feeling bashful. "We would not be returning home."

"No?" He questioned through the smile he now had.

"No." She almost whispered, looking up at him through her long lashes. "How can I leave you?"

Those simple words brought more joy to him than he could ever describe. How could he have ever doubted? Why had he? He engulfed her in his arms, kissing her like he had been dreaming about. What stars were shining tonight that made him such a lucky man? Their kisses became the desperate kind as if they feared someone would force them apart and they may never see one another again. But he finally, reluctantly, stopped them, placing a hand on her lips as they both breathed heavily. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her close, lightly kissing her jaw before burying his face in the area between her neck and shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent. "Let CaoCao try to invade. Let any army try." He told her. "I don't care any more! I'll stop a hundred forces and more to keep you."

Da couldn't stop the tingling that went through her entire body at his every kiss and touch. She had to keep telling herself this was real. They were together again and she had no intentions of losing him like that ever. She smiled at his words. No more would they hide their feelings or worry what others would say. "I'm glad you've decided that." She whispered to him. "For I have no plans of leaving you."

"Would you like to engage in a game of Weiqi tomorrow?"

"I could think of nothing better."

* * *

"Xiao?" Zhou Yu called up into the tree Qing had pointed to when he had asked where she had gone. He wasn't positive if he was being made fun of, but Xiao did have a habit of tree climbing. He just didn't understand why. 

"Yes?" Her voice came from the upper branches.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Gathering some fruit for breakfast. Catch!"

The shout came seconds before the fruit came flying at him and he was surprised he was fast enough to catch it. The trip had been very successful in the fact that everyone seemed much more relaxed than back at the manor. But he also had to admit it had brought out a very mischievious side to Xiao that rivaled any thing she had done before. He had been startled at first and then remembered some of the letters he had received from her months before he actually even met her. This was a young girl growing into a woman and daring to stretch past the boundries put in front of her. She was like no one he knew and darn him for being attracted to her! He had tried to force himself otherwise, but he knew it was too late.

He looked up through the branches, trying to see her, occassionally glimpsing a body movement and flash of clothes. "Are you sure you're safe up there?"

"Quite." She dropped down a few branches, smiling as she saw him. "Are you ready to catch a few more?" She had her overdress gathered up in her hands, obviously using the skirt as a sack to hold the fruit she had gathered.

But Zhou noticed something different and had to do a double take. "Are you wearing my pants?"

"Hmm...?" Xiao sat on one of the branches. "Oh...ya...I had Qing fetch them for me. It's much easier climbing like this. I can see why Shang wears them." She gave an infectious smile and he had to admit she looked attractive wearing them and as comfortable in them as Shang. "Qing says you snore."

Her sudden comment brought him back out his thoughts. "I do not."

"She told me you do."

"If I did I'm sure someone would have told me." He realized that didn't sound very good nor put him in a very good light. "One of the guards." He added quickly.

"Ya..." Her tone was disbelieving. She and Qing had decided to tease him about the snoring (which he did _not_ do) just to see his reaction. It had been worth it. But his extra comment was also amusing. He didn't have to hide the fact he had been with a woman. Or two. It didn't matter to her. What did she care? And if he feared making such comments because of her "innocence"...he had a thing or two to still learn about her. Not that she had even been kissed before. She knew Da had...a few times and she had no doubt Sun Ce had kissed her. What made her sister more appealing than her? She pouted. She would have to think about that.

"Well, snoring or not I'm glad you brought an extra pair of pants with you. They're quite comfy! But Qing had to tie them up quite a bit. They're huge on me!" She said with a giggle. "I might just wear them for the rest of the trip."

Zhou couldn't stop a laugh from escaping. Who else could say something like that and get away with it? "Why didn't you borrow a pair of Shang's before we left? They would have fit better."

"I didn't think about it." She admitted truthfully. She picked another fruit. "Catch!"

He caught the second one easily. "How many do we need?"

"Enough. They'll be good for snacks too."

"Need any help?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.

"I thought you didn't climb trees."

"I don't normally." Actually he was wondering what had possessed him to volunteer like that. It wasn't unlike him to help her, but it did involve tree climbing which made him nervous. But now that he had offered how could he back out? Taking a deep breath he grabbed a branch and stepped up. He felt a slight fear grip at him and he brushed it off. That would look bad in front of Xiao. Him being afraid of a tree.

He had been able to convince himself to climb a few more branches when she suddenly stood up. Worried she might lose her balance he forgot where he was and reached out to help her leading to his fall from the tree.

Xiao's eyes widened at this and she quickly bounced down the tree, dropping the fruit she had gathered. He hadn't been too high up so she hoped he wasn't hurt. "Zhou!" She shouted before reaching the ground where he was sitting up. "Are you okay?"

"I...think so." He winced. That had been painful and had brought back some memories that were not pleasant. "What were doing? Standing up like that. You could have fallen!"

"I do it all the time." She sulked at his reprimand. "And I didn't fall. You did."

"I don't need the reminder." He reached over to his left shoulder. He had pulled some thing wrong.

"I'm sorry." She pouted, watching him. "You didn't need to climb the tree if you didn't want to."

"I promised to help." He shifted himself, trying to be more comfortable and discovering spots that would be bruises later. He tried to push himself up with his left arm and winced right before it gave out under the weight. He fell onto his side, biting his tongue to stop the shout of pain.

Xiao automatically reached out to help him back up. Why did it seem she was always the cause of his injuries? She didn't like that thought. "Is there something I can do to help? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll be okay."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For you getting hurt. I know you don't like tree climbing and if I hadn't been up there you wouldn't have tried and therefore not have fallen." It made sense in her mind.

And strangely in his as well, but that really had no bearing on what had occured. "It's alright. I wouldn't stop you from doing what you enjoy so do not place any blame on yourself. It was an accident." He took a deep breath as he tried to move his arm. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Xiao smiled. "It's okay. But just to let you know I have been climbing trees for awhile and am quite good at it."

"So I noticed." A faint smile crossed his face as the image of her sitting amongst the branches came to mind.

"Why don't you climb trees?" She suddenly asked.

"When I was younger I fell from one." He didn't mind telling her. She wouldn't mock him for his fear like others might. They often shared random stories and a few secrets. And he found himself quite comfortable with that.

"Everyone does." She was still puzzled. "But it's like what they tell you when your first horse bucks you. You have to get right back up."

"Unfortunately I had no chance to "get right back up". I was rather high up and I don't remember hitting the ground." Zhou was rarely scared of any thing that wasn't a visible threat, but this memory sent chills through him. "I was unconcious for a few days and I have never been able to bring myself to attempt another climb."

"What were you chasing?"

"What?"

"I only surmised you must have been chasing something since it doesn't seem to have been a dare. Or am I wrong?"

"A bird." He admitted with an embarressed smile. How did she guess these things? How did she know what he did or what he would do? "It was a rare find. I felt lucky to have seen it. And when it landed in the tree I knew I had to get closer. So I kept climbing as it seemed to beckon me on. I never realized how high I had gone."

"You weren't trying to capture it, were you?"

"I would never do such a thing."

"So today was the first time since then?"

He nodded. _Chasing after a butterfly..._"Not very successfully."

"But you atleast tried. That's a good thing! Can you move your arm yet?"

"Not very well." He slowly bent the elbow. The main pain was definitely in the shoulder. He was beginning to feel foolish for even making the attempt.

"If it's a dislocated shoulder I can help." She offered, gently placing her hands on his shoulder. "But it might hurt."

"How do you know how to do that?" He wasn't sure whether he was more startled by her words or the sensation that went through him at her touch.

"A pirate showed me once."

"Pirates?" He jumped, turning to look at her, feeling the pain of the fall all over again. "What were you doing around pirates?"

"**_A_** pirate." She rolled her eyes. "He owed my father something once. He was really nice and told me all sorts of things! And because of him I adore pickled daicon. It is _so_ good."

"Daicon is a Japanese snack."

"I did say he was a pirate." She said matter-of-fact.

"You have done some interesting things." He shook his head.

"Are you going to let me help?"

He took another deep breath, hoping she knew what she was doing...

* * *

"You're being quite the wuss, Lord Zhou Yu." Qing tried not to laugh, but he had whined a good deal about his injured shoulder. 

"You fall out of a tree, dislocate your shoulder, and have Lady Xiao Qiao put it back in place and then come back to me about that." Zhou really couldn't think of another way to phrase it. His stress free trip was becoming any thing but. First the fear of the climb. Then the fall. He still felt cold when thinking about it. And although the sharp pain that accompianed Xiao's help had been worth the ability to use the arm now it had done nothing for his already jangled nerves. But then when she had begun to massage his shoulder and back to help relieve the tension he doubted she understood the sensations that ran through his body. He had quite abruptly stopped her.

"I told you it would hurt." Xiao was pouting. She knew she must have done something wrong. Although he claimed to be doing better he was acting a bit cold towards her and she didn't know why. Was he still upset about falling from the tree? Or maybe he was hiding how much pain he really was in? She just didn't know...

"I have fallen out of a tree _and_ have had a dislocated shoulder." Qing was telling Zhou. "Not exactly one following the other, but I would have been very happy to have Lady Xiao's help over the physician that attended me!"

Leiyu watched from the side, startled by Qing's boldness. She feared what would happen to her friend as she knew what occured in other households. Speaking to a lord like that was only asking for trouble. Why did Qing have to be so openly opinionated?

Zhou stood there being stared down by Xiao's maid, wondering himself when the servants had begun speaking up like that. But he had to remember the past few months Qing had been serving the youngest Qiao and he knew Xiao never saw social standings. Only the human being. "I stand corrected." His apology was received with a single nod.

Xiao came up to him, carefully touching his right arm. "Are you all right then?" She asked, concerned. "I didn't hurt you more, did I?"

"No, you didn't." He looked down at her and attempted a smile. "I just won't be attempting to climb trees any time soon."

"Not even to chase a bird?" She smiled back at him.

"Perhaps only for a butterfly..."

* * *

"You shouldn't have talked to him like that!" Leiyu had pulled Qing over later that day, looking around to make sure no one could hear them. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Lord Zhou Yu. We're not meant to speak to lords and ladies like that."

"Don't tell me you haven't stepped over that boundry before." Qing could understand Leiyu's concern, but the way he had gone about was uncalled for! Xiao had done nothing wrong.

"I have and been thrown out of a household for such. I learned my lesson then and I don't intend to repeat it. Nor have you go through what I did." The event was always in the back of Leiyu's mind. It kept her from speaking out too often or from trying to form too many opinions on the daily happenings of the manor. They had been kind enough to take her in after being cast off that she didn't want to disappoint them.

Qing was actually quite touched by Leiyu's protectiveness towards her. She felt as if they were like sisters and it made her smile. She herself had grown-up in the Sun Manor and did not know much about how other households were run. But she had heard stories and rumours. She remembered the stories that went around Leiyu's arrival. Of scoldings and beatings. And although Qing had suffered through those as well it was nothing like the condition Leiyu had arrived in. "I will try to be more careful." She promised, but put on a devilish girn. "But it's not my fault that Lord Zhou is moody because he is hot in his pants for Lady Xiao!"

Leiyu gasped at the lewd statement, but a small giggle escaped. "That indeed is a problem, isn't it?"

"Well, I'm sure there are other things." Qing admitted. "Like how madly in love he is with her and she doesn't seem to notice."

"A more romantic bent from your previous comment." Leiyu pionted out.

"What do you think is the reason?"

"I do believe Lord Zhou Yu is a very romantic man and has fallen in love with a girl who dreams of such romance, but can not see herself being the object of such affections. Anyone would get frustrated by such."

"So you agree with me?"

Leiyu sighed. "I guess I do..."

* * *

"I've never been hunting before!" Xiao grew excited over the idea Zhou had suggested. She had begun to grow tired of the never ending movement of the carriage as they continued the journey. The brief stop to stretch their legs had turned into a lengthier stay whch was much more to her liking. 

"The Lady Xiao can not go hunting!" Leiyu protested. What was Zhou Yu thinking?

"Why not?" Xiao looked at her. Leiyu could be worse than Da when it came to these things. Why did it seem there was always something to disagree with?

"It's inappropriate for ladies to go hunting."

Xiao had figured that would be the reasoning. "I bet Shang does."

"Lady Sun Shang Xiang was raised in a household of brothers you do not have."

"Why does that make a difference? She's still a lady. You still call her Lady Sun Shang Xiang. If you make an exception for her I don't see why an exception can't be made for me."

Zhou watched as the maid became flustered trying to figure out an answer to Xiao's arguement. He had thought about interrupting, but Xiao was doing a very good job at making her point and he actually found himself eager to hear what she would say next. Their short trip had given them more than just a chance to get away from the happenings of the manor. It had let them share experiances they had had, fears they wouldn't tell others, and learn more about one another. His image of the girl who had first written him those letters had slowly changed. Even through the plotting and obvious occassional giggle as was evident by the periodic ink blot on the paper she still had not revealed her full character. Occassionally he was still astonished by her wild side - the constant tree climbing, her outspokenness, having her maid steal his pants (which she was still wearing!) - but he couldn't deny it all made her more attractive to his eye. Let alone her bluntness, intelligence, and deep thinking she often did. It made him love her more...

"Leiyu." Xiao was saying. "I know Da sent you to watch me. And she will not find any fault in what you have done. You have been considerable help. But it's just a simple hunt. And it's not like the entire manor will know."

"That's not my concern." Leiyu told her. "My duty is to watch you and make sure nothing happens to you."

"I'm not going out alone. Zhou will be with me. And we won't be that long." She tried to reassure her. "He'll be watching me."

Qing let out a giggle and then a short hiss as Leiyu stepped lightly back onto her toes to shut her up. "Alright then. Since I seriously doubt I will win this arguement."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry yourself needlessly!"

"It's Leiyu's nature to worry needlessly." Qing decided to add her opinion. "That's why I'm your maid."

Xiao giggled even as Leiyu looked distraught. "I don't know, Qing. I think my sister can be a handful to look after."

* * *

"Well, you're in a better mood!" Shang commented, catching up with Da who was walking the garden pathways. "There might even be a hint of a smile. So is it okay to say that things between my brother and you are better?" 

"You've obviuosly already decided that." Da didn't give a straight answer, but couldn't stop smiling. Every minute she spent with Sun Ce felt like a miracle to her. She never took for granted their time together.

"You don't have to be a snob about it." Shang huffed, crossing her arms, but gave her friend a slight shove with her shoulder. "So me pulling you out of bed was a good thing."

"I'm still getting you back for that."

"Oh? When?"

"If I tell you you'll be prepared and it won't be the same. But don't worry - it will come." She promised with a grin.

"I have no doubt about that." Shang actually wasn't too concerned about the mild threat. She was just happier to know Da was cheerier than she had been. It already brightened the manor with that fact. And perhaps she was wrong, but she would guess Sun Ce was the only one who could bring such a change. She would have to talk with Quan later and see if he knew any thing.

* * *

Xiao was lying on her back looking up at the stars with Zhou later that night. The hunt had been quite fun and a success at that. She herself had brought an animal back for the group. That had startled Leiyu quite a bit considering she had thought Xiao was just going along on the hunt not_ hunting_. But it gave everyone else a good laugh and had made the meal very jolly. "My father once said that if you look into the heavens late at night you might be shown truths not visible during the day. Da and I would occassionally sneak out into the fields and lay down just like this hoping to see something." 

Zhou glanced over at her. "Did you?"

"Not that I remember. But I'm not sure at that time there were any truths to be seen." She admitted.

"But now there are?"

"Zhou...Da wrote father. At the time she felt it was the right thing to do. You know how Da is." Xiao couldn't hold back. She told Zhou almost every thing and she had tried to figure out how to tell him this. She decided just to say it straight.

"So that was what the messenger was about." Zhou nodded to himself. He should have realized that.

"It's not that bad." She jumped to defend Da before any blame was voiced. "She didn't really tell him any thing. Just that we were okay and we were staying here - although not saying where _here_ was."

"Oh, Xiao..." Zhou groaned, every thing falling into place. "Sun Ce found out about the letter."

"That was the large arguement?" She too was beginning to figure it all out.

"I think that was atleast the root of it."

Xiao frowned. She didn't trust that Da had told Sun Ce about their father's decision and someone had to be told. "We've been exiled, Zhou."

"What?" He sat up, surprised by this news.

She remained laying there, continueing to stare at the sky. "We don't have a place to call our own. Where home was is no longer home."

"I didn't think that would upset you so much."

"It doesn't in one way. I told Da it was a price worth paying. And it is. But it's just weird to think about."

He laid back down, smiling. "Don't think about it."

She giggled, then reached out to grab his hand with hers. "As long as Da is happy I will be, but if we return and the manor is still a place of gloom I think a part of me may regret the events that have taken place."

"I have no regrets." He turned his head to look at her. To never have known Xiao? Perish the thought. Seeing her lying there in the moonlight, a soft look upon her face, made him a bit of an evil man that he didn't care how Da felt. He would plot and plan a hundred times over to have Xiao here.

She looked over at him. "You don't?"

"In the long run we did the right thing. So there are some hurdles we have to over come. But I believe we can manage them."

Xiao started giggling, looking back up at the sky.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Can you believe we actually got both Sun Ce _and_ Da to go to that banquet? Let alone having them both agree to the boat tour." She continued to giggle.

"Both very impossible tasks to accomplish." He agreed with a grin, turning his eyes heavenwards as well. "I think that proves together we can overcome almost anything."

"Mhm." She nodded. "Together..."

* * *

_Ahhhhhhhhhh...I love this little country trip. Much fun to be had! And more to come. I hope you are all enjoying this.  
_


	13. Chapter 12

_Okies...a few things. One - Yu the Maid is now Leiyu. I decided to change her name basically to stop any confusion. Most people seem to think Zhou Yu when seeing the name Yu and in several scenes that can just ruin the imagery since I'm talking about the maid. If this was written in Chinese characters I'm sure there wouldn't be a problem because they would be different, but since it's in English it's a whole different matter...The meaning of her name originally was "rain" to go across Qing's meaning of "clear" so now she is "thunderstorm" as Leiyu and still has the Yu in the name so not to confuse anyone too much as to who she is. I will be updating the other chapters with her new name when I get time. Oh BTW I am NOT having Zhou Yu called Yu. In my story he will remain Zhou. Why? Because I can not stand that darn petname of "Yuie" everyone seems to use in their stories for Xiao to call him. Ugh...Two - I am putting a warning of implied sex and alcohol in this chapter...but NOT together! I left the rating as Teen because I really don't think it's that bad, BUT if you believe so I'll change it. I'm pretty mild with this stuff so ya...Someone always has a complaint so I'm giving fair warning. Now you can enjoy the story. As always thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

_

"Why do you consistantly think I know just as much if not more than you do?" Quan questioned Shang. She had entered his room demanding to know what he did about the tumultuous relationship of their elder brother and the Lady Da. Or perhaps demanding was too harsh of a term...although with his sister it may not be.

"Because you normally do." She plopped herself in a chair, hinting she was not planning to leave any time too soon. "And don't pretend you're not interested. I know better than that!"

"I never claimed I wasn't." He remarked. "But at this time I know precious little more than you. There was an aggressive outburst between the two, they both hid and sulked for more days than anyone cares to count, and now it seems to be put behind them. What more do you need to know?"

Shang pouted. "I don't know...something! Are you sure that's all you know?"

"Indeed."

She made an exasperated noise. That was unlike this manor not to have some sort of rumour being spread. Didn't anyone know? "I'm rather surprised by that."

"Perhaps it is because of the interest in the vacationing couple."

"Oh! Why?"

"What would a lord be doing taking a lady out into the countryside?"

Shang rolled her eyes. "They wouldn't be doing that."

"Sister..." Quan shook his head, half amused _that_ was the first thing that popped into her head. "There are talks of proposals...of the marriage kind."

"Really?" Her eyes widened. "Do you think that's true?"

"Not likely."

"Then why did you tell me?" She slumped in the chair, unhappy.

"Because you asked to know something you did not and that you obviously didn't."

"But what use is it if it isn't true?"

"Rumours are rarely true, Sun Shang. Only at the base of it will you find any use of it."

"Hmph!"

"Now, instead of sticking your nose in other relationships why don't you find one of your own?"

Shang sat up straight, sticking her nose in the air. "How do you know I'm not in a relationship?"

He looked at her, amused once again. If that was the case he wouldn't doubt the entire manor would be chattering about it. "Because you're not."

"Besides that." She stood up to pace the room. Then turning to face him she pointed a finger. "And I'm sure if I was you would be the main one gossiping about it."

"Quite possibly."

"Fine." She walked to the door. "Since you have nothing new to tell me I'll go see what I can find out. There has to be something!"

* * *

"Caught you, Lady Da!" A group of young children jumped at her, all of them falling to the ground laughing.

"I guess I don't run fast enough." Da commented. Lu Xun's small group of children had spotted her and Ce walking in the courtyard and had insisted on playing with them. Lu Xun had caught up to the rambunctious group as they were in the middle of a game of tag. Da had paused to talk to him and that's when the children had finally reached her.

"You need to run faster." A young boy advised.

"Perhaps, young Shao." Sun Ce had picked him up. "You run too fast."

"He is the fastest in our class." A little girl told him.

"Are you now?"

"Can you put me down now, Lord Sun Ce? Please?" Shao was obviously embarrassed.

Sun Ce did just that as Lu Xun came over to get the children off of Da. "Come, children, this isn't appropriate." his words were mixed with their laughter.

"It's alright. Children will be children." Da said as Sun Ce helped her stand up. "I don't mind."

"Let's play again!" The children surrounded the couple, tugging at their arms and clothes.

"I think the hour is getting late." Lu Xun told the group. "And that means more play time _tomorrow_ after your studies." the expected whines and complaints followed the statement. He took a deep breath. On and off he would have such behaviour from his charges, but since they had discovered a new playmate in Da their complaints had grown louder. Sun Ce and Da had kept them running, jumping, and involved in all sorts of activities for well over an hour. He expected once they sat down long enough the exhaustion they were fighting would set in. He would definitely have sleepy students tonight.

"Can Lady Da and Lord Sun Ce play with us tomorrow?" One of them asked.

"That we will have to see." He tried not to laugh over the casual statement. As if they were normal play friends and not the lord of the manor and his lady. "Now say good night."

"Good night, Lord Sun Ce. Good night, Lady Da." They bowed saying their farewells.

"See you tomorrow!" Shao called as the group turned to leave.

Da sighed. "They're so sweet. I feel so sad they have no families."

"They have a family." Sun Ce told her. "The Sun Manor opens it's doors to many orphans. We take care of their needs."

"But it's not the same in one way. Or maybe it's just me." She gave a small shrug. She had yet to tell him about Lord Qiao's decision and she had to admit it still bothered her. In a way she and Xiao were now orphans. She smiled a little. Part of the Sun Manor gathering she guessed.

"I think..." He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her to hold her tight. "Now that they found you they're getting more attention than might be healthy."

She laughed. "Oh? I didn't see you stopping any of them. Nor did you seem to have a problem to be just as wild as they were." She laughed more as he cleared his throat in embarressment. "Lu Xun was quite uneasy about it I think."

"Lu Xun is a mini Zhou Yu. Too much scholarly activity - not enough field time."

"But excellent advisors."

"There is that." He paused. "What were you talking to him about?"

She turned in his arms to face him and raised an eyebrow. "You're not getting jealous, are you?"

"No." He jumped on the answer. _Yes._ He thought. Darn him for feeling that way.

She smiled, knowing full well the truth. "I owe Shang something. He's going to help."

"That doesn't sound promising. What did Shang...?"

"Shhhh..." She placed a hand over his mouth briefly. "These walls have ears the size of all the Kingdoms together. I don't want her to find out beforehand."

"Now I know this is trouble."

"Maybe." She shrugged innocently, trying to escape his hold, but his embrace grew tighter. She gave a small giggle. "What now, my Lord Sun Ce?" She tormented.

"The hour is not so late. I thought perhaps we could maybe go horseback riding or play Weiqi or climb a tree...?" He reached up to reposition a loose braid in her hair. "The children made quite a mess off your hair."

"Every thing you mentioned sounds lovely...except for the part about my hair." She put her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly. "If you give me a few minutes to take care of that matter you can choose which we should do. Fair?"

He gently touched the loose tendrils suddenly filled with a want - almost a need - to see the dark mane down like yards of the finest silk. In all the time she had been here he had never once seen it down. "Let me brush it." He said quietly.

Da blinked, taken aback by the request. While she was growing up the utmost care had been taken to keep her hair in top condition. It was always styled up and decorated before she entered the public's eye. So perhaps it was silly, but she never considered sharing such a thing. It was something done in private as far as she was concerned. Who had ever seen it down besides herself? Her mother, Xiao, a few maids, and she wasn't even sure if her father had..._I want to be yours..._Her words whispered around her. And perhaps that was why she found herself slowly nodding her permission...

* * *

"Alright...might as well get it over with." Qing rolled her eyes before picking up the cup and drinking from it.

"Please tell us that your poetry will improve." Zhou Yu pleaded. The past couple of times that had been Qing's turn had led to some of the worse poems he had ever heard.

"Not all of us are scholarly poets, Lord Zhou Yu." She shot back as Leiyu winced at Qing's boldness.

"Agreed."

She sneered at him before she began -

"Water, stone, mountain top.

Garden, fields, a rain drop."

"You call that poetry?" Zhou made a face.

Qing refilled the cup before placing it back on the water. "Let's see you do better."

"I rather liked it." Xiao giggled. Even though Zhou and Qing had been fighting over "the finer points of poetry" (as he referred to them as) since the beginning of the game she was glad Zhou had come up with something for all of them to do. The trip had been wonderful and she had enjoyed herself immensely, but she was ready to return home and see how Da was. The traveling had steadily grown boring and her string game kept her busy for only so long. When they had stopped midday they had begun talking about poetry which led to where they were now. She was quite happy.

"I hardly consider it a poem." Zhou gave his opinion.

"I think that depends on what kind of style of writing you enjoy."

He frowned, thinking. "Alright. I'll give it that."

Leiyu was ignoring the conversation as she watched the cup slowly float down the stream precariously. She gave a small gasp as the cup went around a few rocks. "...please dont come to me...please don't come to me..." She whispered over and over, giving a depressing sigh as the cup finally nestled itself in a small nook by her.

Xiao giggled some more. "Leiyu, the point is to have the cup come to you."

"I'm not quite sure about that." The maid responded, picking up the cup.

"Not everyone would care to write poetry." Zhou had an amused smile on his face.

"But I love poetry!" Xiao gave her opinion.

"I never said I didn't." Leiyu pointed out, still holding the cup. Poetry was fine with her. She enjoyed it very much. What scared her was the fact that she had to create her own and share it publically. She became very nervous every time it was her turn. "Are you sure this isn't a scholar's game?"

"I wouldn't call it that." Zhou said with a laugh. "Let's just say it was a way for students to get through their dreary studies."

"I would never have thought you of all people would call such studies dreary." Xiao had always thought that Zhou enjoyed anything that involved a book and the written word.

"Certain teachers can make any thing dreary."

"I'm feeling that way right about now." Leiyu sighed again.

"Take your turn, Leiyu." Qing pushed. Every time the cup came to her she avoided taking the drink and reciting a poem. She wasn't sure about the others, but Qing herself was getting tired of it.

Leiyu quickly drank the wine and swalling hard took a deep breath.

"The wind knows all the secrets

Mortal men can never know.

It roars them in a stormy gale

And whispers them in breezes soft and low."

She turned away embarrassed, refilling the cup to place it back onto the water. If she didn't get another turn all night she would be happy.

"That was so pretty." Xiao clapped.

"Very nice indeed." Zhou agreed, but still noticed how she acted. He had come to find out that Leiyu stressed over the littlest things. He would have to remember to tell Xiao to make sure Da took it easy on her poor maid when they returned.

"Really?" Leiyu was surprised, but inside felt happy.

Qing snorted. "Sure."

"Don't be bitter, Qing." Leiyu pleaded.

But before Qing could reply the cup once again came to rest by her. Xiao giggled. "Here we go again!"

"Oh-no..." Zhou groaned. Was he to be tortured by bad poetry all night? He wasn't even sure the alcohol they were all consuming would help.

"You know...I've tasted better wine." Xiao suddenly told him.

He smiled at her "connoisseur" opinion. "I fear it is all we have to use."

She sighed. "Alright."

Leiyu shook her head at the group before her. Qing was getting all dreary eyed and it probably didn't help that she had unfortunately drunken the most by the unfortunate luck of the whims of the stream. Xiao was getting giggly...more so than normal. And Zhou seemed to be turning mopey. Leiyu couldn't figure out why she didn't feel any different since when they began. She took the cup from Qing before she drank to sniff the liquid unsure if they were playing a joke on her and switching to something else.

"Hey!" Qing snatched the cup back as Xiao giggled some more.

Leiyu sighed. It was going to be a long, interesting night...

* * *

Da held her breath as the brush gently went through her hair, feeling Sun Ce's hand softly caress her head. She couldn't even begin to describe what she was feeling. When he had carefully removed the ornaments from her hair a shiver had run through her as the braids and twists had come tumbling down around her. The way he had patiently untwist the sections and let them swing free made her heart skip a beat several times and her breath catch in her throat occassionally. Was she being silly feeling like this? That their closeness tonight excited her more than on other occassions?

No one had ever explained these things to her. Her mother had died long before she had reached the age to discuss such matters. Da had to ask her maids about several things as she grew up. It just had never occured to her to ask about _this. _Oh, she had heard stories - several she wished she hadn't - but it just didn't seem to be the same. And who could she really talk to that would know it was alright if she blushed at the mere thought of him? That her heart missed several beats while he was around. That when he touched her a shiver ran through her that had nothing to do with the cold. Perhaps they would laugh at her for not knowing these things. Or be ashamed if they knew the thoughts that sometimes she had. Or that she wanted him as she had never wanted another...

So caught up in her thoughts was she that when Sun Ce pushed her hair aside and lightly touched her neck she gasped in astonishment. "Do not be frightened..." She heard his voice whisper and felt his breath upon her face. She closed her eyes as her heart sped up at his touch.

"I am not...frightened...by you, my lord." She was able to talk softly as he lightly kissed her jaw then the side of her neck. Maybe not frightened, but she had trouble thinking straight as his lips continued to brush against her skin. Every rational thought she had or was trying to form faded away as a shiver ran up her spine. She reached up, lightly touching the side of his face. He turned his head to kiss her palm and then her wrist as she sighed, feeling pleasure in his every touch.

Sun Ce pulled away, surprised by his actions, but unable to stop them. Seeing her like this, feeling her hair underneath his fingers, being near her...every emotion inside of him exploded and the need for her was almost unbearable. But what would she say? Or do? Would she let him...? As he softly caressed her face he almost cursed himself for having asked to brush her hair. He should have known how he would react. What might happen. But she had given her permission. He kissed her. Lightly at first. Then searching. Hopeful and yet almost fearful of what her reaction might be. But she returned every thing he gave with the same need he felt and had been feeling since he had set eyes upon her.

"Sun Ce..." She whispered, pushing away a little. She heard him breathing heavily and felt as his hand traced the contours of her body as it slid down her side. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations going through her. She was nervous. A little unsure. And yet she knew one thing. "I want to be yours..." The words shouted in anger and fear so long ago were now whispered. Giving the permission he sought.

There was no resistance as he kissed her again and soon all he knew was the sweetness that was her...

* * *

"It's your turn." Zhou Yu reminded Xiao as she giggled. The group had continued the game into the night, although it had steadily grown longer between turns as the effects of the wine affected each person. Xiao had grown overly giggly, finding amusement in the smallest things. But her cheeks had grown rosey and her eyes sparkled and she grew more and more beautiful to him.

"Oh! Right." She giggled. "Uhm...

The river is a fickle friend

Loyal to no one.

It plays with the moonbeams,

And dances with the sun.

It keeps the shadow's secrets

And races with the wind.

Carries the..." She suddenly began giggling as Qing had drifted off to sleep and was lightly snoring.

"Well, there's the end of her bad poetry." Zhou remarked. "And you can tell her tomorrow morning that she snores."

Xiao continued to giggle. "Are you still upset I said that?"

"It's not true."

"But it _is_ funny."

Leiyu sighed. She had been witness to many drunken parties and although she didn't expect this one to get out of control like those it would still lead to a very interesting morning. With only so many players in the game they had continued to reposition themselves down the stream. Their camp was a small glimmer north of them and she decided they should return to it soon. "I think perhaps we should end the game."

"Awwwwwww..." Xiao pouted. "I want to hear more of Zhou's poems."

"I don't think we need to continue for him to agree to that."

"Alright." Zhou nodded as Xiao clapped.

"Multi coloured curtains close

On the weakening rays of the weary sun.

Like shrouded candles the stars shine

On the face of her lunar guardian."

"That's so pretty." Xiao sighed happily. "Would you recite another?"

Zhou looked at her as she smiled, eager to hear another poem. "To my wandering butterfly..."

Leiyu snapped her head over to them, stunned. Zhou obviously was more intoxicated than she thought if he dared to speak those words aloud. She gently shook Qing, trying to wake her. "Qing...Qing. We have the Lady Xiao to take care of."

"I long to wrap my arms around you as the winds do...I wish to kiss your face like the sun has the luck of touching..." Zhou continued, unable to hold back the words.

Xiao giggled. "That doesn't sound like a poem."

"No?"

She shook her head. "But it is beautiful. And I know I've heard the wandering butterfly before but I can't remember where." She giggled. She couldn't figure out why she couldn't seem to think clearly, but found it amusing she couldn't. Strangely enough _every thing_ seemed amusing.

"Come, Lady Xiao." Leiyu had semi awakened Qing. Enough so to help get the tipsy girl standing, even as Xiao continued to stare happily at Zhou. "It is late and you need your rest."

"But he's not finished yet." Xiao complained, although she let herself be pulled up to a standing position, her legs wobbly beneath her which made her giggle.

"I do not believe those words will ever be finished." Leiyu commented, knowing Zhou would forever speak the praises of the one he loved.

"Huh?" Xiao asked, but tripped over a rock and would have fallen if Leiyu and Qing were not on either side of her. She began to giggle as Qing yawned.

Zhou watched their retreating forms as he remained unmoving. "I hope someday for you to be mine..."

* * *

Da stretched, sighing in pleasure as she felt Ce's body against hers. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "Don't leave me yet." He murmured.

She reached back, entwining her fingers in his hair. "I have no intention of ever leaving you, my love." He had once told her she was his first and only love. She believed him and also knew she felt the same about him. No matter what she could never - and would never - love another.

He softly kissed her from the back of her neck up to her shoulder before rolling her over so he could look at her. She gave a shy smile as he stroked her face. She was beyond beautiful laying there with her hair spread around her and her eyes shining. To fall asleep every night with her in his arms. To awaken in the morning next to her. If he could have that...if he could have her with him...he believed he could overcome any thing he had to face in life. As long as she was by his side. _My love..._

He leaned down to kiss her as she wrapped her arms around him. "Do know I intend to keep you forever." He whispered the promise. "And no one can take you away from me."

"Shall I continue to share my dreams with you then?" She smiled, teasing him.

"How can I ask for any thing more?" He pulled her to him, their embrace becoming more as their limbs entwined and his kiss searched for the permission she had granted before. But a noise outside forced him to pull away. "Is it morning already?"

"I fear so." Da sighed, saddened he had moved away from her. The intense, raw emotions they had shared were still fresh in her mind. Part of her blushed over it. But a larger part wanted more. To feel as she had with him. His strong arms around her. The whispered words of love. Sharing the passion they had for one another. But the reality of day time and the increasing noises from outside began to invade her dream like thoughts. Pulling the sheets around her as she sat up she glanced at the drawn draperies and the sunlight that pushed itself through around them.

"Do you think it's late?" His words were accompianed by the rustling of his clothes as he dressed.

"I couldn't really say." She started to push her hair behind her ear when she felt his hand on hers.

He softly stroked her hair. "Then perhaps I have already missed morning court." He whispered, kissing her hand before wrapping his arms around her. He had trouble staying away from her. He wanted to hold her. Be with her.

"I've heard you haven't been attending court."

"How do you know that?"

"Lady Mien told me. Or was it Lady Zi?" She smiled.

"You have been spying on me?" She was right though. He hadn't been attending court. For several weeks now. He had been too moody to think clearly and feared any wrong decisions he made would hurt farther down the road. That and he hadn't been in the mood to face people.

"No need to. The ladies decide what would be useful to them and decide to inform me in case in the future they would like to call on a favour from me. Not how I can see that constituting as a favour, but..." She shrugged her shoulders.

"The daily life in court." His voice held a bit of sarcasm. He might have grumped some more, but became distracted by the delicate shoulders she had shrugged. "But I rather be here." He kissed one. "Than there."

A shiver went through Da and she leaned back into his embrace, but the voices outside wouldn't leave them in peace. "Is that Shang?" She suddenly asked.

* * *

Shang was not in a good mood. She had had plans today and suddenly Lu Xun had shown up with his little army of brats. And not only that, but he said Da told him Sun Shang would be happy to help him with the morning studies! Of all things! Now she couldn't get rid of them and she had a piece of her mind to give Da. She stood underneath her window, hands on her hips, and a stance that said she was ready for a fight. "Da!" She shouted. "I know you're up! Get out here!"

Lu Xun grimaced at the orders being shouted. When he had agreed to help Da pay back Shang for something she had done he never expected this kind of reaction. Even as she had stomed away the children had followed. He wasn't positive how exactly to handle this.

"Is this where Lady Da lives?" One of the children asked.

"Yes." Shang originally snapped, then put on a sweet smile. "Perhaps you would like to help me wake her up?" She almost laughed as the children readily agreed and the courtyard was filled with small voices shouting for Lady Da.

"Children." Lu Xun began to scold, but was elbowed by Shang.

"Why stop them? No harm done." She continued to smile.

He rubbed his arm where she had jabbed him. "It's very rude."

"And not appropriate?" She already guessed his favourite phrase was next.

"Why, yes." He was going to explain further when a set of windows opened and Da leaned out. He was stunned into silence at the sight of her, but forced himself to avert his gaze. Her long hair hung loose around her and she only seemed to be wearing her night dress. Even Shang raised her eyebrows at this.

"Did we wake you, Lady Da?" Shao asked.

"Not at all." Da replied. "But what brings you here?"

"Oh, don't start that!" Shang snapped at her and the children giggled. "You know exactly what's going on."

"All's fair in love and war, isn't it, Sun Shang?" Da tried not to smile too much. She figured her friend would be agitated, but this was a little more than expected. Not that it was a bad thing.

She pointed a finger at her. "I will get you back."

"I expected no less."

"Come play with us, Lady Da!" Several of the children suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, yes, please do!" A little girl pleaded.

"Are you sick, Lady Da?" Shao suddenly asked. "You're still in her sleeping clothes."

Da looked down at herself, feeling a blush form across her cheeks. "No...I am quite well. I just..."

"What's going on?" Sun Ce had finished dressing, but had become curious as to what was going on. He failed to think about what his presence in Da's room might look to others. Or any embarrassment it may cause the two of them.

Shang had a devilish grin on her face. She would have to question Da about this later, but it wasn't hard to guess what was going on. "Well, my brother!" She greeted. "A good morning to you!"

"Shang." He nodded.

"Come play with us, Lord Sun Ce!" The children grew excited even as Lu Xun tried to calm them down. "Lady Sun Shang Xiang is going to play tag with us after our studies."

"Is she now?"

"No such thing." Shang huffed.

"You promised." The little girl pointed out.

"I did not."

"Teacher Lu Xun said you did." Another spoke up.

Shang sighed, resigning to her fate that this morning she would be having a change of plans. She partially listened as the children tried to convince Lu Xun to let them play before their studies. And of course he attempted to explain why they could not.

She turned to glower at Da and the situation she had been stuck in, but the sight she saw caused a sly grin to cross her face. Sun Ce had put his arms around Da and she turned her head to glance at him as he slowly stroked her arm. This would be something indeed to discuss with Quan!

* * *

_No end AN since the first one was so long..._


	14. Chapter 13

_I was going to talk about some people's reaction to my last chapter, but decided it wasn't worth it (I think most of you know what I'm talking about). You just have to face you loose some readers and you gain some and that's just the way fanfic goes, y'know? So I hope everyone who is still here enjoys my story as it continues : ) And I know this is a pretty fast update -lol- but I'm way ahead in the story long hand so I thought I better type up some and see what people think before it gets way out of hand...I mean before I continue much farther. -Ahem- Soooooo...the next chapter may be a few weeks from this one, but we'll see how it goes, right?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leiyu had finished most of the dish washing that had been neglected the night before and now was trying to finish some of the cookware. The wine had had no effect on her and so while most of the camp slept she busied herself with work. She eyed one stubborn pot. _What had been burnt in this? _She vigorously scrubbed at it her thoughts still wandering to last night. She couldn't help but be worried!

Qing had awoken earlier and had been quite ill so Leiyu had sent her back to bed, hoping she would be all right. This left her worried about Xiao. Although it was very common to drink wine she wasn't sure Xiao had ever consumed as much as she had last night. How she would be today was still left to be seen. Leiyu hoped she wouldn't be too badly off. How would she explain such things to Da? There was already the dilemma of the missing cup...

"Stop that...now...please." Zhou put a hand on the pot she had been scraping at to stop her.

She jumped, not expecting anyone and then looked down at her work. "But I have to clean them. They've been left since yesterday."

"You can clean them...later." He told her, squinting in the sunlight. His head was pounding and all he really wanted was more sleep. The sound of pots clanging against each other had woken him and was not helping his splitting headache. It needed to be stopped now.

Leiyu sighed, putting her work aside. Even though she really wanted to finish the cleaning she felt bad he looked so ill. "I'm sorry."

"It's...alright." He shielded his eyes with his head. "Does it seem brighter today?"

"No. It's more overcast than normal I believe." She answered truthfully.

He took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "I'm going to rest some more. Just...don't do any more cleaning."

"Yes, Lord Zhou Yu."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright!" Shang barged into Quan's room, pointing a finger at him. "I know you started that filthy rumour about me being courted by Lu Xun!"

"And so?" He didn't even blink at her accusation. She was right. He had. And he felt bad for pulling such a stunt on Lu Xun, but he had to admit it had caused much amusement.

"I want you to stop it! It's gotten way out of hand."

"You know as well as I do, dear sister, that rumours can rarely be stopped."

"Hmph!" Shang grumped. "If you wanted to you could."

"It will die down soon enough."

"Not soon enough for me!" She paced the room. "There are far more appealing rumours than my love life."

"I think that depends." He had an amused smile on his face from his sister's ranting.

"Oh, I know something I'm most positive you would be interested in."

"From that tone I would surmise it is about our brother."

"Indeed. And the Lady Da." She was having way too much fun with this. He obviously had no idea what she knew which made every thing even better.

"And such a rumour would be?" She was being much too coy for his liking. If she didn't behave he may have to start another rumour about her. And if Ce didn't return to court soon he would have to do something about that as well. Or maybe somehow get back at Zhou. He was the one who left for a week's travel dumping the duties onto him. Everyone in court was probably wondering what was going on. Or more than likely making their own conclusions...

"Did I say it was a rumour?" Shang smiled. This was fun! "I said I _knew_ something, but really...I'll tell you. _When_ you stop those rumours about me."

Quan nearly growled at her games. If it was something important he would like to know! "I already told you I can't."

"Then make up another one to get people interested in something else! And while you're at it do something about the other one you started about me." She snapped.

"Other one?" He was suddenly curious.

"About me liking children." She looked at him wondering if he was tormenting her.

"I didn't start that one."

"Oh!" She narrowed her eyes suddenly knowing full well who had spread that one. "I am going to get her back for that!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And Shang isn't talking to you why?" Ce sat across from Da playing yet another game of Weiqi. She was much too good at this game.

"She's blaming me for some rumour that is going around." She gave a mischievous smile. "I have no idea why."

"The thought." He shook his head. There was some amusement in this, but was life getting so boring around here that a game of rumours brought the most entertainment? He would have to come up with something to give people a fun past time. "And what is it this time?"

"Hmmm...Something about her liking children...I don't remember fully." She was still smiling as she took her turn at the game. Shang had this dislike of young children. Although Da imagined that would change later right now it was amusing. She considered them dirty, smelly, and noisy. How she came up with this description when she enjoyed the fighting field boggled Da's mind. But it also made Shang an easy target for certain rumours.

Ce laughed. That could easily put his sister in a bad mood. "She's going to return that little favour you know."

"Oh, I fully expect it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning!" Xiao came bouncing out of her tent. "Or is it afternoon?"

"It is the afternoon, Lady Xiao." Leiyu informed her. She was relieved to find the young Qiao in a good mood and showing no ill side effects from the happenings last night.

"Really? I don't normally over sleep like that." She plopped down next to her sister's maid. "Did I stay up really late last night?"

"You don't remember?" Leiyu was mildly shocked.

"Uhm...no..." She looked arond the camp, noticing a few missing people. "Where's Zhou Yu?"

"Sleeping, Lady Xiao." Leiyu handed her a cup of tea. "You don't remember any thing?"

"Hmm...I remember we started that game by the stream. And Qing had some really bad poetry. But after that?" She shook her head. That was really weird not remembering events. She hoped she hadn't missed any thing important. "So what happened?"

"Just the game." Leiyu decided there was no way to explain to Xiao how the night events had unfolded. How everyone had slowly become drunk. And how Zhou had proclaimed his love in a poem.

"That's it?" Xiao pouted, thinking. "I didn't miss much then."

"I'm afraid not, Lady Xiao."

"That's okay. But is Zhou ill? Why is he still asleep? And where's Qing?"

"The...the wine did not sit well with them." Leiyu was a touch fearful to tell the full truth.

But Xiao was too smart for that. She grimaced. "We all got drunk, didn't we?"

Leiyu nodded. "This has happened to you before?"

"Well...I can't be sure because I don't remember fully, but there was this party held by my father once and there were all these toasts. It was getting really boring. But the wine kept being passed around and...Do you know Da gets all rosy cheeked when she drinks too much? I don't remember much else." She shrugged. "But I do know the party went well into the night. I try not to drink too much...I don't like the fact that I forget every thing."

"That makes sense."

"But this will delay our travels. I don't think we should force the trip."

"Agreed. And I do not believe a day or two delay will matter much."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll have a banquet." Sun Ce decided, waving his calligraphy brush in thought.

"What?" Da looked up from her book and glanced over at him at his desk. He had asked her to stay while he did some work and she didn't see a problem with that. It kept her from being lonely which was nice. He was rather quiet when he worked though, until an idea came to him.

"A banquet. When our little traveling group returns."

"I'm not going to a banquet." She shook her head, turning back to her reading.

"Why not?"

"The last few have not been exactly...the best for me." Da sighed. Once banquets had been quite fun for her. But they had turned into nothing more than a tense situation. It was a false pretense. Either she was on display or she was there to prove to others that the situation wasn't what they thought. Whatever reason she didn't want to go.

She went to turn the page, but he stopped her by putting his hand over the top of the book and pushing it down so he could see her. "I promise I will make it enjoyable for you."

She looked at him, then lowered her gaze down to the book with his hand still on it. She felt a blush begin to burn her cheeks as he continued to stare at her. "How can I refuse that offer?"

"So you will come?"

"You have invited me, haven't you?" She looked at him, a smile on her face.

"Indeed I have."

"Then I will be there." She promised. She went to pull the book from his grasp, but he had a firm grip on it. She raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Perhaps." It didn't help actually that he despised paper work and he was having trouble concentrating while she sat there, her blushing making her impossibly more beautiful. And she was going to sit there and tell him to work? He leaned forward but she put a hand up to block the kiss.

"Work first. Play later." She told him.

He gave a short frustrated growl. How could she torment him like this? "Does play include you?" He couldn't stop his gaze from looking her over. How long ago last night felt!

She felt a new blush burn hotter at his glance and the question. "Finish your work." Was all she could answer. She went to pull the book from him once more, but he wouldn't let it go. She rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. "Lord Sun Ce..." She began her scolding and was caught off guard by the kiss she originally had stopped. She should have pulled away, but she liked it when he kissed her. Especially like this. But he ended it short and he backed away as she gave a whimper sigh.

He touched her lips gently with his fingers. "Play later." He told her with a mischievous grin before returning to his desk and the work he disliked.

_Darn that man._ Da thought, sealing her lips tight and lifting the book to try to read again. It wasn't working very well. She glanced over the seat at him. "Tormentor." She called over to him.

He smiled again. Atleast he knew she felt the way he did. "Your rules not mine." He told her, watching as she stuck her nose in the air in that snobby way she had yet he found so attractive on her. She turned back around haughtily telling him in her silence she intended to ignore him for the rest of the time he worked. He sighed. He would mever be done soon enough...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling? Better?" Xiao came up to Zhou as he sat in an open area away from the encampment.

"Yes, thank you." He looked down at the flower in his hand. He had been calling himself a fool since he could think straight over last night and what he had said. He wondered..."For you." He held out the flower to her as she sat down next to him.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Xiao. About last night..."

"Oh. It's okay." He tilted his head at her comment, unsure, so she continued. "We all drank too much. It happens. I'm not upset or anything."

"So about what I said..." He had to tell her. Or apologize. Or something.

"You said something? Was it important?" She gave a puzzled look then pouted. "Leiyu said I didn't miss any thing!"

"You don't remember?" He wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or frustrated at this. He would have almost accepted a slap across the face at the suggestion of wanting to kiss her over not knowing. Then he would understand how she felt.

She pouted some more. "No. Did I do something dumb?"

He almost laughed. "Not at all. Although you giggled a lot."

"I did?" She scrunched up her nose, embarrassed by the thought. "That's rather dumb."

"I found it enchanting."

"It would be more enchanting if I knew what I was giggling about."

"Don't worry. You just found amusement in every thing."

She gave a suffering sigh. "That is so dumb!" She couldn't believe she had done that. She wondered how much she had drunk. Let alone if she had done the same thing at that party she had told Leiyu about. A thought suddenly came to her. "Were you trying to apologize for something you did last night?"

"Yes." Now he wondered how he was going to explain it.

"I accept. If you can accept me giggling like a silly twit I think I can accept whatever you did." She gave a nod and a grin. "So don't worry about explaining yourself. Double embarrassment is never a good thing."

A large smile crossed his face. "That's my Xiao."

"_Your_ Xiao?" She caught what he had said. She watched as embarrassment crossed his face and he glanced down at the ground.

"What I meant..." _Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut around her?_

"Are you asking to court me, Lord Zhou Yu?"

He looked at her, a bit startled. "Only if the Lady Xiao Qiao permits."

"Hmmm..." This was different for her. She had never before been able to choose who courted her. "I will have to think about it."

"Of course." He expected nothing less from her. And when she came back with the answer he could only imagine what she would say...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"About this banquet." Da and Ce were walking one of the many gardens of the manor as the sun began to set, lighting every thing in a pinkish red shade. "What is it for?"

"What do you mean - _what is it for?_" Sun Ce asked, unsure what she meant.

"Oh...so you're holding one because you are Lord Sun Ce of the Wu Kingdom?"

He didn't exactly like the way she had said that. "I'm surmising you are saying that is a bad thing."

"It's very...Overlordish. Don't you think? Giving a command to hold a banquet."

"But I'm not commanding it."

"No...but there has to be a good reason to hold one. Make it a happy occassion. More than just - Let's have a banquet!"

"Alright..." They walked in silence as he thought. He should make her come up with some thing. He couldn't come up with even one idea. And it actually annoyed him. It shouldn't be this hard! He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "I'll hold the banquet for you."

"What?" She was caught off guard by his embrace and his suggestion. "Why?"

"Because I love you." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled softly. "You can't hold a banquet for me."

"Why not?"

"People will talk."

"I thought we didn't care."

"About us being together is one thing. Holding a banquet for me is a totally different matter. And I don't think I'm ready for that." She had been thinking a lot, about many things, since their first night together last night. And she wasn't positive how to discuss some of it with him.

"All right. I understand." He kissed her lightly. "So how about for the winds change? The ones that brought you to me and all the ones we will be together through."

He was being rather romantic tonight, she decided. To say such things. And he obviously wasn't giving up on his chosen topic - her, him, and them together. But why was it bothering her so much? What was wrong with them being together? Wasn't it what she wanted? What she had gotten upset over when it seemed people didn't want them together? Why did it seem she was always hesitant? Always asking why?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha!" Quan this time invaded Shang's room triumphant. It had taken him a few days, but he knew what she had attempted to keep from him about their brother and Da. The two weren't exactly being secretive about it all and one too many servents were all too eager to talk about it. Quan himself wasn't overly surprised. Since he had been introduced to the Lady Da he knew Ce intended to have her. That it took this long for their relationship to form didn't surprise him either.

"_Ha_ what?" Shang wanted to know. He was obviously ready to gloat about something.

"Our brother and Lady Da..." He let the words hang in the air.

"Oh!" Shang grumped. "How did you find out about that?"

"Who isn't talking about it?"

"Bah...ruin my fun."

"What I would like to know is how did _you_ find out?"

"Oh...talked to them both one morning...or was it early afternoon?" She waved it off. "They were both at her bedroom window. Even I can put two and two together. Especially when she was still in her night dress."

Quan wasn't sure if that really proved any thing...even if it ended up being true. "How was he dressed?"

"In the clothes from the day before." She gave a laugh, knowing she was right and still enjoying the fact she was the first to know.

"You are too nosy." He concluded.

"Oh, please." Shang rolled her eyes. "It's all her fault. If she hadn't convinced Lu Xun to attack me with those children of his I probably would never have found out. And lucky for them I only yelled up to the window. If I wasn't being followed by a bunch of munchkins I probably would have knocked down her door!" She was still upset at Da's little stunt. Those children were so annoying!

"If it wasn't for the "bunch of munchkins" you wouldn't have had a reason to bother her."

"Hmm..." She suddenly stopped in her forward rant. "Good point. Oh well...like it matters. Either way I won this round and you're just annoyed by that fact." She poked a finger at him.

"I stopped keeping track of that years ago." Quan told her. It had actually all started as a game he had devised to keep the youngest Sun child in her best behaviour during events that bored even adults to tears. Listen and learn what is around you. As she grew older the game had grown quite competitive.

"Psh. Ya, right." She rolled her eyes again. "Try to make me believe some thing else."

"Lu Xun actually likes you." Quan suddenly said before turning around and walked to the door.

"What!" Shang sat forward in her chair. "You're joking, right?" Her brother didn't say a word as he opened the door. "Quan!" She whined. "You're lying! Get back here." She jumped up to chase after him. "QUAN!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How many days will we be late?" The small group was back in the carriage. It had started to rain and inside the steady patter of the doors hitting the roof was becoming as annoying as the jostling of the carriage while they traveled over the muddy road.

"Two days." Xiao answered Zhou's question, grimacing at the thought of Da scolding her on their return. Of course Da would first be frantic with worry. They had promised to return on a certain day and she expected the schedule to remain the same.

"If this rain keeps up it may be longer."

"I don't mind the rain." She looked out the window at the grey haze falling upon the land. "My shoes might, but I don't."

"Your shoes don't mind." Qing huffed. "They don't have to clean themselves. _I_ clean them."

"It is your job to clean them." Zhou told her.

"You don't have to remind me what my duties are, Lord Zhou Yu. I serve the Lady Xiao quite well, thank you." It was a sore spot with Qing when people complained about her work. She was quite pleased with herself on her level of ability and rarely allowed herself to go below that. She didn't need someone like Zhou Yu to tell her the work she was selected for.

"She definitely does!" Xiao piped up before any arguement between the two began. She would have to remember to ask Zhou why he seemed to dislike Qing so much.

Zhou tilted his head in acknowledgement at Xiao's words. He would have to discuss with Yu the other maid's sharp tongue and often disrepectful attitude. He may step away, but others would not. And the scolding would be severe. He would not want Xiao upset over it since she obviously liked and cared about Qing.

"I for one will be happy to be back home." Leiyu commented. "I am not overly comfortable with all this traveling."

"I can only imagine Da will be happy to have you back." Xiao smiled, then became thoughtful. "I wonder how she is..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Why don't you just move into his suites or get a set closer to his?" Shang caught up with Da as she climbed a set of stairs.

"What?" Da turned, blinking.

"You're a really intelligent person, but you ask "what?" at the weirdest times."

"That was more in disbelief at your suggestion than a question, Sun Shang Xiang." Da became haughty.

"Oh, come on. You're in there all the time."

"That is untrue."

Shang rolled her eyes. "You were there last night. The night before that. _And_ the afternoon before that." She watched as Da's cheeks began to turn pink. "And don't tell me it's to play Weiqi." She put on a devilish grin.

"We play Weiqi quite often." Da informed her.

"And that is all?" Her friend's words were sly.

Da narrowed her eyes. "What are you insinuating?"

"Your relationship with my brother is solely to compete in Wieqi games? Don't lie to me like that."

"I haven't claimed any thing nor have I lied to you."

"You're not sharing either."

Da sighed. Shang had taken up to positioning herself across the path she had intended to take obviously to stop her until she got her answers. Da could have gone back down the stairs, but she had no doubt Shang would follow her. "What is it you want to know, Shang?"

"I thought I made myself clear." Shang was a bit surprised by this turn and now faced with that question she had trouble phrasing her own. "I was just...Are my brother and you..? I mean...ugh..."

"Are we lovers are you asking?" Strangely Da did not have any trouble saying this. It was a fact. And one she was not embarrassed by. Unless of course Shang would decide to tease her about it. "Do I share his bed and he mine? Is that what you would like to know?"

Shang rarely blushed or grew embarrassed easily. She had grown up with several brothers and trained on the practice field with scores of men. She laughed at their jokes. Listened to their crude tales. Heard them talk about other women. Most of the time she was treated as "one of the guys" and none seemed to notice their mistake. But now...faced with such a blunt statement...about her brother and someone she would like to consider a close friend...somehow it was suddenly different. She looked at the ground unable to think of a snappy reply or laugh or...anything.

She looked back up at Da who was standing there, patiently waiting for a reply. That didn't make saying something any easier. "Did you have to be so blunt?" She finally said.

"How else would you want me to state it?" Da had an amused smile on her face.

"I don't know...maybe..."

"Does it bother you?"

"Heck no." Shang waved a hand as if swatting something. "I'm thrilled! I mean...if it's true that is. Is it?"

"Yes, Shang, it's true."

"Yes!" Shang jumped into the air in her excitement before grabbing Da on the upper arms. "That's fantastic!"

"I'm glad you think so." Da was taken back by her friend's joy over the fact. "But don't think this gives you permission to go around spreading more rumours."

"Oh, nah...I have other plans to pay you back for putting me with those brats. That deserves more than a simple rumour." She pulled Da down to sit with her on the stairs. "So tell me - It is fantastic, right? I mean this is sort of gross of me to ask considering he's my brother, but I can look past that. Did it just happen? Or did you two plan it?"

Da looked down at her hands, blushing again as Shang chattered. She had never thought about telling anyone details, but her friend could be very persistant. And as Shang asked questions feelings and images of the times she had spent with Sun Ce came to mind causing the blush to deepen. How he touched her. Kissed her...

"You're thinking about him." Shang's words interrupted her thoughts. Da covered her cheeks as Shang laughed. "You can always tell because he's the only one that makes you blush like that." Shang placed her elbow on her knee so she could rest her chin on her hand. "Wow..." She suddenly became dreamy. "It must be incredible to be in love like that..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thank you as always for reading and reviewing! _


	15. Chapter 14

_The scenes in this chapter may seem short, but were meant to be for the comedy of rapidly moving dialogue. Sorry if it seems different from other chapters, but I think it worked rather well! And I'm back to being shocked at all the Zhou/Xiao fans out there! When I began this story there didn't seem to be any. Now there seems to be some Ce/Da fans lacking here LOL Anyhoo...enjoy!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm freezing!" Xiao huddled in her blanket, leaning against Zhou.

He had carefully put an arm around her fearful of her falling off the seat as the carriage continued the journey. "If you hadn't run out into the downpour it might have helped."

"I couldn't hold it any more! You would have done the same." She accused, pouting.

"Perhaps...but I would have left my shoes on."

"You wear boots not shoes." She buried herself deeper in the blanket trying to get warm. "And the shoes looked expensive. What good would they be to me treking through mud?"

Xiao's logic may not be of the normal kind, but in the end it often made sense. He couldn't fault what she had done, but he was worried. The rain had yet to let up and she wasn't fully dry from her excursion. Her announcement of still being cold wasn't promising. He pulled her closer hoping to help warm her up. "Hopefully the rain will soon stop and the sun will be out. I would like to see thet sunshine once more."

"If it warms me up I'll be happy to see it too."

"I am sorry, Xiao."

"What for? Me being drenched? It's not your fault, silly."

"I should have done something."

"You couldn't have stopped me that's for sure." She said with a grin.

"I doubt I could stop you from much." And he knew that to be the truth. Whether it was because of her spur of the moment thoughts and actions that took everyone by surprise or because he personally could not say no to her. He looked over to where the maids had fallen asleep. Both had chased after Xiao, nervous and anxious over her sudden action. That interlude and the one that followed as they attempted to wring out their clothes and hair and continued to fawn over Xiao postponed their trip more. But it was at the point Zhou didn't care any more. Let both Ce and Da scold and complain until they were blue in the face. In the end did it really matter? "Get some rest, Xiao. Perhaps it will help to warm you."

"But I can't fall asleep like this!" She protested.

"Why not?" He was worried she was uncomfortable with their closeness. That she couldn't bring herself to rest with his arms around her. He thought of a million reasons except for the one she was about to say.

"I'm leaning on your arm and it'll fall asleep after not too long and if you move it and wake me up you'll get upset because you did wake me up and I don't want you to feel bad and..."

"Xiao." He couldn't believe she had said that in one breath. "It'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Every thing she had said worried her. Since she had concluded many of his injuries were her fault she intended to break that weird habit. She wasn't fully convinced by his assurance.

"Yes."

"Will you sleep as well?"

"I intend to."

"Alright." She shifted her position and leaned her head against him. "I'll believe you." She closed her eyes. "Sleep well, Zhou."

"You as well, Xiao." But he continued to remain awake and watch her. Her breathing slowed down and her face softened making her appear more childish. Zhou couldn't stop staring at her. During the day she was stunning. In her sleep there were no words to describe her beauty. He scolded himself for being so shallow. There was so much more to Xiao than just the infamous Qiao beauty. And he marveled at his luck to have learned this...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shang peeked around the door into the room that had been set up for Lu Xun to teach his classes. To her relief no children were around, but he was up front organizing some papers. He looked up at the sound. "Uhm...hi." She greeted, entering the room.

"Lady Sun Shang Xiang." He nodded, rather surprised she voluntarily came to the class room.

"Listen...about that rumour. About you courting me..."

He put his hands up. "I didn't start that." He had heard that one a few days ago and was quite surprised. He had been pleased with her help with the children even if it was only because Da had "forced" her, but it had very little to do with courting her.

"Neither did I. I just wanted you to know that."

"Alright." He gave a nod.

"And about you liking me..." She gave a thin smile. She wasn't overly comfortable with this thought. Truthfully with all the flirting, courting, and other happenings in the manor she had had passing thoughts about what it must be like. But in the end she always decided she preferred how she was and how she was treated. She was Shang. And that made her happy. But if someone was changing that she would like to know.

Lu Xun paused over this statement. "I have appreciated all the help you have given, but if this has come across as a personal attraction to you I apologize for misleading you."

Shang suddenly started laughing. Really hard. She was going to get Quan back for this one! He better watch out. "No...no..." She wiped her eyes, overly relieved. "It was a misunderstanding. And nothing you did."

"Well. Alright." To say he was confused would be putting it mildly. "Will you be around this afternoon to help with the children?"

"Heck no!" Shang's eyes widened. "You're on your own with those smelly brats. Good luck!" She waved before leaving.

He gave a small smile. For as much as she claimed to hate the children she had found time in her schedule to come around play time and join them in their activities long after he surmised she was "forced" to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's pouring." Da commented, standing by the window, watching as the haze engulfed the buildings. As the large drops spattered, turning into a steadier stream she pulled the dressing robe she wore around her. She didn't mind the rain, but the greyness felt depressing today.

"Hmm?" Sun Ce mumbled from the bed, only half awake. How had she managed to not wake him? He reached out feeling the warmth on her side of the bed, comforted by the fact she had not been up long.

"The rain." She turned to look at him. Her thoughts filled with him at the site as he laid there. She couldn't help thinking how wonderful he was. As a lord. General. A lover. As a man. He had no facade. No false pretense. And it all made her love him more each day. It also didn't hurt that to her he was very attractive. Especially laying there inbetween sleep and awakeness. His appearance was relaxed and he seemed so vulnerable.

"It's the beginning of the monsoon." He told her.

"Are they severe here?"

"Depends on the year."

"This year?"

"We can hope not." He could tell by her tone, her stance, that something was bothering her. And he wasn't positive it was the rain. "Come back to bed, my blossom." The rain had chilled the room down and he would like to have her back in his arms. To feel her warmth against him. And then perhaps she would whisper her fears to him...

But she turned away from him to look back out the window. It was only seconds later and she felt his arms wrap around her. "What is wrong?" He whispered.

"They haven't returned. They were due back two days ago." She had been worried the day Xiao and Zhou were supposed to be back and hadn't shown up. Now...

Ce gave a gentle smile. "It's only two days." He tried to reassure her. He had learned long ago delays were delays and could happen. He wouldn't question until the two days became a week or longer.

"But it's Xiao..." She missed her sister even with how occupied she had been. She was just used to her being around. And there were times the silence reminded her that she should be hearing her sister giggle or making one of her funny comments.

"If they do not return in another day I will send out a small unit to find them."

"You would do that?"

"For you? Yes. For both of us to have peace of mind? Yes. To bring Xiao and Zhou safely home? Most definitely..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiao burst into the suites she and her sister shared followed by Leiyu and Qing. "It's so weird to be back!" She commented. Even if it had only been a little over a week she had grown accustomed to the carriage and tents. Being here was like it was new all over again. "Da!" She called going to her sister's chambers. "Da. I'm back!" She paused seeing the empty bed. It was still early morning and she had expected to find Da still alseep. She went around to the other rooms before reentering the main one. "Leiyu...Da isn't here."

"She's not?" Leiyu was surprised. It wasn't like Da to not follow her typical schedule and at this hour she definitely was still in her chambers. What had happened?

"Most of the manor is still asleep. Where would she be?"

"I don't know, Lady Xiao."

"I'm going to go put a few things away." Qing announced, figuring there would be no returning to sleep since Xiao had decided to remain awake. And unless they were going to go on a mad search for the other Qiao sister there was little else she could do.

"I guess I'll go see what needs to be done in...Lady Da!" Leiyu had turned around and caught her entering the room.

"Leiyu?" Da was mildly surprised to see her, but looked farther into the room relieved to see her sister. "Xiao!"

"Sister!" Xiao ran up to her and they both hugged each other tight.

"I was so worried about you!"

"Me? I'm not that late? Am I?"

"Three days." Da scolded.

"That's not too bad! Where were you?"

"I was..." Da suddenly paused. "How was your trip?" She wasn't ready to try to explain to her sister the new turn her and Ce's relationship had taken. As it was she was glad Xiao had not taken notice of her half presentable appearance. She was returning from his chambers to dress for the day.

"It was wonderful! I had so much fun. How was your week?" She _had_ to know. It was part of her and Zhou's plan.

"It was enjoyable...very enjoyable." Da had a secret smile on her face which caused both maids to look at each other questionably, but didn't seem to worry Xiao.

"Did Ce apologize?" Xiao almost squealed in delight.

"Yes, he did."

"That's utterly lovely!" The younger one jumped in excitement. "I knew he would. That's fantastic. I'm so happy for you!" She couldn't phrase her excitement like she wanted to, but knew this was close to perfect. "Are you happy?"

"I am, Xiao." But her nod was half-hearted. "And you and Zhou Yu?"

Xiao blinked. "What about me and Zhou?"

Da looked over at Leiyu who sealed her lips tightly and gave a quick, sharp shake of her head. "I...I just meant if you two were happy with your trip."

"Oh! I have so much to tell you!"

"Let me get dressed and you can tell me all about it." She hugged her sister once more, beyond happy to find her safe. But she frowned as she turned away. She was curious to hear Xiao's tales. Hadn't Zhou even hinted at his feelings? Hadn't she noticed?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning." Zhou carefully greeted Sun Ce as he entered the room they normally had their morning meetings in. After he and Xiao had returned he had changed clothes and other such stuff and didn't have enough time to discover what had happened while they were away. He hoped Sun Ce was in atleast a little bit of a better mood.

"Ah...you're back." Sun Ce greeted. "Good. Da was extremely worried." He went to sit down. "Everything alright? No problems?"

"The delay was just minor delays compounded on one another. We just..." He paused. "How do you know Da was worried?"

"She told me." Ce replied to his question with a tone that indicated he was an idiot for asking such a thing.

"So you two are on speaking terms?" This was a good sign if not a little surprising.

Ce cleared his throat. "Indeed."

"Anything else you would like to share with me?" Zhou eyed him.

"Quan isn't overly pleased with the fact you left him with court duties, but I've returned to them so no worries. I intend to hold a banquet because..."

"I meant about you and Da." Zhou gave a smug smile, knowing full well his friend was avoiding telling _something_.

Ce took a deep breath before standing, pacing away from the table. "You apologized." Zhou stated.

"You could say that."

"And she accepted."

"Quite."

"Ce. I would like to hear about this from you rather than the other manor residents." Zhou told him. And that was exactly what would happen the minute he left this room. Atleast one, if not a dozen people, would be more than willing to fill him in about the past week's happenings.

Sun Ce knew this fact as well as he turned to look at Zhou. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to him. It was exactly how to approach it. Unfortunately he couldn't stop a smile from coming to his face as he thought of Da. "It's like this..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And we lost a cup!" Leiyu was trying to explain the trip's happenings as Da dressed. She had been at the end of her nerves ability to take every thing that had happened and she sounded as if she was about to cry. "There was drinking and the rainstorm. Lord Zhou Yu fell out of a tree. Lady Xiao was wearing his pants. And the cup...!"

"Leiyu...Leiyu..." Da was trying to calm her down. "It's alright. No one is going to reprimand you over a cup."

"But it was in a set!"

The cup was the last thing on Da's mind. Every thing she was being told bothered her, confused her, and even amused her. But Leiyu's version of the trip wasn't helping. And she doubted Xiao's additions were going to help. "I'm not concerned. But about Xiao..."

"Oh! Lord Zhou Yu was nothing but sweet to her. It was so...I wish she would see how wonderful he is to her. He gave her flowers and recited poetry...!"

Da raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a courtship."

"I believe he wished it was."

"But about these pants..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiao laughed at her sister. "Da! You get worried over the silliest things!"

"What made you think about wearing his pants?"

"Why not? Shang wears pants all the time!" Xiao was still laughing as she tried to eat breakfast. "You should try a pair. They're really comfortable!"

"No. I don't think so."

Xiao rolled her eyes. "Zhou didn't mind."

"No?"

"I told him I would only wear them for the trip anyway. I didn't really wear them in public if that's what you're worried about."

"It did come to mind."

Xiao giggled some more. "Thought so!"

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"So much happened! And the country side is so beautiful. You have to see it. So many open fields and great trees to climb. The few people we met were really nice. Zhou and I talked alot too."

"Oh?" Da paused.

"Mhm. We talk all the time."

"I know you do."

"Oh...and about that missing cup..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I must apologize." Zhou told Sun Ce.

"You broke it." Sun Ce didn't really care, but Zhou seemed overly concerned about a missing cup.

"Not exactly."

"You lost it? While cleaning?" Why had this turned into a guessing game?

"Not exactly."

"Alright."

"But do know the river is a lot longer than it seems and the sun overly bright the next day."

"Alright." Sun Ce wasn't sure what to say to this. Sometimes when Zhou spoke like that he was trying to say something he expected you to understand, but normally just left Ce nodding without a clue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do I really giggle too much when I'm drunk?" Xiao had been bothered by this fact since Zhou had told her.

"What?" Da blinked, caught off guard.

"I know you get all pink in the cheeks. You seem to do that a lot."

Da gave a little cough. "I'm not too good with generous amounts of alcohol."

"But what about _me_?"

"You giggle...alot."

Xiao groaned. "That's what Zhou said."

"Did you two get drunk?" Da was now a little more than startled. What had brought about that?

"We all did. Of what I remember it was fun, but I don't remember much. Leiyu said I didn't miss anything. But...I was just wondering."

Da decided she would have to talk to Leiyu later, but right now decided to humour her sister. "You can drink more than I. But the jokes you laughed at..." Da shook her head. "Everyone found you adorable though."

"It's still dumb." Xiao complained.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zhou sat in his study going over a few books and maps. Sun Ce had come up with a wild plan to further unite the kingdoms and Zhou was still trying to figure it out days later. Of course most likely it would take several more weeks...months even to plot it all out. Let alone the long months of campaigns. He shook his head. Leave it to Sun Ce.

Atleast the manor had settled back into what could be considered a normal schedule. Definitely in a brighter light than when he and Xiao had left for their trip. He sighed. He was happy for his oath brother. How could he not be? And from what he had heard Ce and Da were quite the lovers. Although he believed Ce could still use a few more lessons on the romance side. He found a game of Weiqi romantic?

But as Xiao had said - Atleast their plan had worked. Ce and Da were back together. And the trip had been fun and stress free...mostly.

_Xiao..._

Since the trip his mind had been filled with images of her. How she was so carefree as she ran around the open fields. The way she wore his pants with no thought. Her laughter and sparkling eyes. How she looked asleep in his arms...

He stood up. _Get a grip, Zhou._ He scolded himself as he had on other occassions. But today he couldn't get the images out his head. If she only would let him court her! He would prove to her it was more than just fathers pushing their sons upon you because of your title. Or old perverted men who only saw your outside beauty.

He looked out the window and saw her walking the gardens. She was in her own world as she skipped and danced down the pathways. He wished she would spare one glance his way...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it, Lord Sun Ce?" Da raised an eyebrow as he had caught her in the gardens. He had pulled her over to the side and now had her in his arms.

"I haven't seen you much the past several days." He told her before leaning down to kiss her. "Or nights." He spoke quietly.

"You've been rather busy." She tormented accusingly. "Plotting who knows what. Where do I belong in your council of advisors?" She turned her head haughtily.

"I don't consult my advisors at night." He pulled her farther into a corner as she gave a short squeal. Why was it so hard for him to survive even a few short hours without seeing her?

"If you forget my sister is back from her travels and where am I supposed to tell her I am?" She traced the strong muscles in his jaw with her fingers. "I have grown accustomed to waking the next morning in your arms." She admitted in a whisper.

"I have grown accustomed to you being in my arms." He pulled her closer, leaning in. "Feeling your body against mine. Having you share your unbridled passion with me." She had lowered her eyes as she spoke. "Da...I would like to have you atleast one night." He lightly touched her cheek. She looked at him, into his intense stare, then nodded. His hold became tighter as he pulled her into another kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiao continued to walk the gardens. It was the first day with no rain, but the walkways were still damp and the flowers and bushes still glistened with the water. She found it utterly lovely, but wished she had someone to walk with. She guessed she would have to see if she could convince Zhou to join her. She couldn't find Da anywhere.

But just as she went around a hedge her eyes widened at the sight she saw and she backed away. She peeked around the bush seeing her sister in Sun Ce's arms. He was whispering something to her that caused her to giggle and blush. Xiao titled her head in thought. They seemed so perfect together. It was so wonderful to see and she knew it had been the right thing to do - getting them back together.

She watched as he leaned down to kiss Da and pouted, thinking more. She wondered what it was like. To be kissed. Especially by someone who obviously loved you and you loved in return. It would have to be splendid. How could it not be?

She ducked really quick, suddenly realizing how long she had been staring, but couldn't help but glance once more. Sun Ce had pulled Da closer and she had wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was more intense than the previous one and Xiao dropped down to the ground never having seen a couple kiss like that before. She blinked, surprised. It couldn't be bad. Da seemed to enjoy it as well as Sun Ce. But still...wow...

She wondered if there was anyone who wanted to kiss her...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay...so as in previous chapters that did not help Da's "stiff" image this obviously will not help Xiao's "oblivious" image. But please bear with me. Remember that Xiao has never been in love before and this is all new to her. Sometimes you just don't realize things...As always thank you for reading and reviewing!_


	16. Chapter 15

_Geez, I'm updating a lot recently XD And here I thought it would be atleast a month or so between chapters...hmmm...need to keep track of that better. I think I'm enjoying writing this a little too much :P I would also like to thank everyone for the reviews I've been getting. I feel very honoured that my story is so well liked. I will try to do my best and keep it up! Please enjoy the new chapter :D_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have to have a dress in here somewhere." Da was going through Shang's wardrobe, trying to find something for her friend to wear to the banquet.

"Somewhere." Shang shrugged. "But I don't kow why I _have_ to wear one."

"I think you will look splendid!" Xiao gave her opinion.

"Splendid or not it's silly."

"It's not silly to attract attention." Da told her, pulling out an overdress of red heavily embroidered in gold and other metallics.

"Me? Attract attention? With the two Qiao sisters attending? Never happened." But she took the dress from Da anyway. Besides the various court ladies who dressed up on normal occassions she never really had anyone to dress up with. But now with the sisters here it just may be fun. "Not that I care about men or women gawking at me." She added quickly. "Let alone the fact Ce will be staring at Da enough for atleast five men!" She laughed as Da infamously turned pink in the cheeks.

As Shang dressed Xiao pouted. She had been thinking alot about this relationship thing and still couldn't figure out if she was unappealing or something. "Da...Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Huh...?" Da turned around from helping Shang. "Of course! You're very beautiful, Xiao. What made you ask such a thing?"

"I don't know...It's just..."

"_So beautiful are they that birds alight and fishes drown, the moon hides her face and the flowers blush for shame at sight of them._" Shang recited.

"Oh dear..." Da looked away.

"I really dislike that poem." Xiao frowned. "It makes us seem little more than objects. Or like we're not real."

"You asked a question. I answered it." Shang said simply.

"What are you going around asking such silly questions for?" Da went over to her sister.

"Do I have a bad personality?" Xiao wanted to know.

"Far from. You are one of the most wonderful people I know. What is...?"

"It's nothing." Xiao decided to answer. If what Da and Shang said was true it made little sense to her and she would have to think about it more. She could see Da didn't believe her as she gave her a narrow eye, scrutinized look.

"Alright." Shang huffed, turning around to show the sisters her dress. "Tell the truth."

"You look utterly lovely!" Xiao smiled. The dress design and colour fit Shang very well. And she carried it as well as any lady even if she may disagree. Shang was beautiful in her own fashion. That was what counted.

"You're kidding." Shang made a face.

"Very lovely." Da nodded in agreement. "Now about the hair. And some makeup."

"Whoa! Wait a minute. I didn't agree to any of that. Who are you trying to impress?"

"I think the question is more - who are _you_ trying to impress?"

"I...it's not...The idea **_I_** would be looking to attract attention!" Shang became flustered

Xiao went and flopped on the bed, watching as Shang made a big fuss and Da patiently went around collecting a few items. The banquet was going to be interesting...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you seen Xiang today?" Lu Xun asked Quan. With the banquet tonight classes had been canceled and he had extra time on his hands.

"No. But I do believe she is with the Qiao sisters. Why?" Quan noted his friend used the name _Xiang_ to refer to the youngest Sun sibling while most called her Shang. It was very interesting...

"She normally comes around to see the children each day and I was just going to inform her there is no class today."

"Indeed." Quan was even more amused. Even with all her complaining Shang willingly went to visit the children? Or was it to see Lu Xun? He would have to look into this. "If I see her I will tell her."

"Thank you." Lu Xun was silent for a short bit then..."This proposal everyone is talking about - between Lord Sun Ce and Lady Da - is it true? Will it be announced tonight?"

Quan had heard that one and could only guess it had been started by Shang to get back at Da for one reason or another. Not quite fair, but..."I have not been informed about that."

"Ah, I see. Well, you, as his brother, not knowing definitely points to that being false."

"But Zhou and Xiao..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiao watched as Da sat applying her makeup. They had left Shang for a short bit hoping she would show up at the banquet as they had left her. With Da's help Shang's hair and makeup were done and Xiao thought she was amazingly beautiful. Admittingly not as beautiful as Da looked right now. Her dress was a cool shade of mint embroidered with delicate flowers and trimmed in a light gold. The colour paled her out a bit, but made her skin glow prettily. Her shiny black hair was twisted and pinned up except for two thin braids that swept upon her shoulders.

Xiao watched fascinated as her sister dabbed a pale pink upon her cheeks. They were only a year apart in age, but right now Xiao felt as if she was the little girl while Da was the graceful woman. It bothered her a bit and she wasn't sure why. She looked down at her own dress. A garment of a warm golden orange. Xiao felt very pretty wearing it. Da had said it lit up her face and made the room a wonderful place to be in while Xiao was there. Her sister had already helped with her hair, clipping a jeweled butterfly clip into her twist. She picked up a bottle of perfume from Da's vanity sniffing it lightly. "Da?"

"Yes, my sister?" Da was closing a jar.

"What is it like to be kissed?" Xiao could still see Da and Sun Ce in the garden. How they had embraced one another. How they had kissed...

Da paused just as she was about to apply her lip colour. She had never really expected her sister to ask such a question. "To be kissed?"

"Mhm."

"Has no one kissed you before?"

"Would I be asking if someone had?" Xiao frowned, unhappy with the tone in Da's voice. "You needn't be so rude about it! I simply wanted to know."

"I'm sorry, Xiao. I never meant to be rude to you." Da turned around to face her. She was still mildly shocked no one had dared to kiss her sister. Not even Zhou Yu? "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." She plopped down next to Da. "It's just...It seems that everyone sees you and ignores me."

Now the questions from earlier in the day made sense to her. "That is untrue. Xiao, listen to me. When we lived in our father's house all anyone saw me as was the Lord Qiao's eldest daughter. That's not a pretty place to be in if you want to know the truth. But that still never stopped anyone from eyeing you."

"I'm not talking about CaoCao." Xiao made a disgusted face.

"Neither am I. There are plenty of other men attracted to you."

"I don't see it."

"Normally you don't. To tell you the truth I don't see "everyone sees you and ignores me". I only see Sun Ce."

"I'm not surprised by that." Xiao gave a mischievous grin.

"Xiao. I..."

"You haven't answered my question."

"Hm...?"

"What is it like to be kissed?"

"It's like...You sort of..." Da sighed. "I'm not really good at this, Xiao."

"Oh, Da, come on. Is it really that hard of a question? When was the first time you and Sun Ce kissed?"

It didn't take Da long to remember the midnight encounter in the garden. How he just kissed her. No words, no thoughts, from either of them. Just the kiss. The promise of more later. "Remember that night when I insisted we return home and you kept telling me we couldn't?"

"The night you didn't attend dinner?" Xiao had watched the expressions on Da's face as she obviously thought about the kiss Xiao had asked about. It spoke words that could not be said. "When did you have a chance?"

"It's a long story."

"But it was wonderful, right?"

"Yes, it was."

"And you wanted more?"

"Xiao!"

"Oh, please. You just don't kiss someone once. Do you?"

"That depends."

"What does it taste like?"

Da blinked. "Taste? You're asking me some very difficult questions, sister."

"I only surmised it tasted like something because you kiss with your mouth."

Da had been very successful up to this point on keeping the blush from forming, but this last question and statement from Xiao was a little much. And she was glad her sister was only asking about a kiss. "It tastes like...him." She wasn't sure how to answer that one.

"Him?" Xiao was dubious.

"It's not as if he's a fruit, Xiao."

"Alright. How do you kiss?"

Da's eyes widened. "You...it's...I don't know."

"You don't? But you've kissed before. You have to know _how_."

"I never thought about it I guess. It just...happens."

Xiao gave a frustrated sigh. Her sister wasn't being much help. She hadn't thought the questions would be _that_ hard to answer. "Well, I believe there has to be a way to kiss. Besides it just happening."

"I'm sure there is."

"Want me to tell you when I find out?"

"Of course." Da gave a smile. It amused her that her sister - the romantic - was worried about the fundamentals of a kiss. After months earlier bemoaning the fact that she thought love "just happened". That there were certain times to say and do things surprised her. Da raised an eyebrow at the thought and wondered if Zhou Yu knew what he was getting in to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not to disappoint you, Ce, but I really don't think you should be giving me love advice." Zhou tried to phrase this in the least rude way possible and he wasn't sure it was successful.

"And yet I am the one with the lady." Ce pointed out.

"You are a man who believes games of weiqi are romantic."

"You wouldn't know until you have played with the lady you love." Ce never believed there were rules or written out guidelines to love and romance. That's all he wanted to try to explain to his friend.

"It's a poor attempt at romance."

"There are lamer attempts." There was silence between the two for a brief moment. "And what do you think is romantic?"

"When two people want to be together. Laugh together. Talk about anything that comes to mind. Or maybe just being together without a word being spoken." Zhou was thoughtful speaking these words. "To feel the love within your soul. That is what I believe..." The words were familiar. He had heard those words before and believed fully in them. Who had said...? _Xiao..._ "In the library..." He spoke softly.

Ce had begun laughing. Not because he didn't believe what his friend said, but because he knew exactly who Zhou was speaking of. "And you said I fell hard!" He laughed some more then..."The library? You blame me for lame weiqi games and consider the library romantic?"

"What? No...that's not what I meant. I..."

Suddenly Da entered the room and walked up to Zhou. "You haven't kissed my sister yet?"

"You haven't?" Ce looked at Zhou surprised.

"No, I haven't." Zhou looked between the two. "Why is that a problem?" He couldn't believe months earlier he had been accused of sleeping with Xiao and reprimanded for that untrue fact and now he was being blamed for not kissing her. Couldn't people make up their minds?

"Not a problem." Da answered. "I'm just a little...surprised?"

"And why is that?"

"Are you not attracted to my sister, Lord Zhou Yu?" When an answer was not given she continued. "And is a kiss not a sign of affection?"

"I do not force myself like that upon any lady." Zhou told her. He did not want to admit how often he had thought about kissing Xiao. And although he was insanely curious why Da had entered asking such a question he stopped himself from inquiring such thoughts.

Da raised an eyebrow and tilting her head gave a slight nod. If that was how they intended to continue their relationship it was not up to her to change that. There was no doubt on Zhou's feelings towards Xiao. And Da could only surmise with the quesiton Xiao had posed to her she was thinking of _someone_. If that someone wasn't Zhou she would be surprised. "May I offer a few words of advice?"

"Why not." Zhou doubted he would be able to stop anyone from offering advice. They were going to if he wanted to hear it or not.

"Open your eyes a little wider."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zhou walked various hallways in thought. Hearing Ce's words. Hearing Da's words. Hearing his own thoughts echo through his mind. He wondered what Xiao was thinking. And what this banquet would be like. Or whether he even felt like attending.

Unfortunately one of the hallways was not unoccupied as he started down it. He slowed his pace. Two girls were standing by a window as the last rays of sunlight before night streamed in. One was Xiao. She glowed warmly in the light. Looking stunning beyond words. He closed his eyes briefly, overcome by her sheer beauty and his feelings for her. To counteract that he turned to the other girl, trying to figure out who she was. She was elaborately dressed like Xiao and had a beauty of her own. But it wasn't until she moved, falling into an overly relaxed position and said something that he realized who it was. "Sun Shang?" His voice still had the hint of surprise he felt.

She looked over at him, a smile on her face. "Hey, Zhou! Do I look ridiculous or what?"

"Actually I was thinking you looked quite fantastic."

"Really?" She was stunned and flattered at the same time. Maybe being all dressed up wouldn't be too bad.

"I told you." Xiao smiled.

"Da and Xiao decided I needed to look like a girl for the banquet." Shang explained to Zhou.

"I would say it was a very good idea." Shang smiled at the second compliment from Zhou then cleared her throat, jerking her head towards Xiao. When he looked over at her the sunlight seemed to brighten around her. "And you, Xiao, are beyond stunning."

Xiao paused, curious at his words, then smiled. "Thank you." It was nice to hear him say such a compliment, but she felt sort of funny. And she couldn't figure out why. It wasn't bad like whenever she had caught CaoCao watching her. It sort of made her giddy inside as if she had drunken too much. _Weird..._

"Do either of you ladies have an escort to the banquet?" He said with grin.

"Of course not, silly." Xiao rolled her eyes.

"We were waiting for Da." Shang told him.

"I do believe she will be arriving with Sun Ce." He couldn't be positive, but that seemed to be the way it was going.

"Oh." Shang blinked. "Well then..."

"I guess we'll go with you!" Xiao decided, not hesitating to take his hand. The funny, giddy feeling didn't return so she shrugged it off. She didn't know what had caused it before and until it happened again - _if_ it happened again - she wasn't going to worry about it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hmmm...really short chapter. Oh well...And, yes, the next chapter will be the banquet. It was too much fun to pass up! So please look forward to that!_


	17. Chapter 16

_Hello again! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys the banquet although I think it will be different than what everyone expects. I hear all the Zhou and Xiao fans wanting them together and I am working on it. Sorry it seems to be taking so long...but the next few chapters I think will be fun and interesting and add a new twist. Look forward to it please!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A banquet hall. Noisy with chatter and other such sounds. But quite different this time to Da than the past few she had attended. There was no fear. No self loathing at who she was. No uncertainties...well, not the same uncertainties as she had had. It was enjoyable. A very nice change of pace. And when she entered with Sun Ce she was rather positive the stares she received were not entirely for the same reason they had been in the past.

"Who is that?" Sun Ce asked quietly. "With Zhou and Xiao."

Da looked over and gave a small laugh. "That is Sun Shang. Your _sister_."

"Indeed." Ce was mildly surprised, watching the trio talk to a few of the guests. It was a rare sight seeing Shang like that. "I do believe that is one of Mother's dresses. She looks remarkably like her in it."

"Is Lady Wu attending tonight?"

"She hasn't attended many banquets since...in the past few years." He didn't know how to explain it. Since Sun Jian's death Lady Wu had declined many invitations to social events. "She leaves most of these kind of functions to me. But most likely she will voice her opinions later. She always does." He added with a grin.

"Oh?" Da raised an eyebrow. "I just might fear her opinion of us."

"I don't think you should be concerned. Recently she asked if you were born in the year of the rabbit. When I told her I didn't believe so she replied she was quite happy with that as she wasn't ready for a grandchild yet." He laughed as Da blushed. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "She is quite happy for us, my blossom."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, look at this!" Quan had come up to Zhou, Xiao, and Shang.

Shang pointed a finger at him. "Don't start!"

"I wasn't going to say anything more than the fact Zhou is a lucky man to be in the company of two lovely ladies." Quan said with a grin. There was quite an abundance of talking at the banquet. From the fact Ce and Da had entered together. To Shang appearing as quite the beauty. And of course all the rumours behind why this banquet was being held.

"Ya, right." Shang rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't think she's pretty." Xiao put in.

"She should get other opinions than her own." Quan pointed out.

"I'm not one for attention." Shang wanted to make sure everyone knew that.

"So says the Lady Warrior." Zhou smirked.

"That's different." She huffed.

"Oh?"

"Well, it is!" Was the only explaination she would give.

"I see."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiao came up to Da, taking her cup and drinking from it. She handed it back. "Thank you." She was relieved. "Zhou keeps moving my cup and I can't find it. What does he expect me to drink when I'm thirsty? It's not right!"

"He's probably just making sure there is no reoccurance of what happened on your trip, sister." Da had no real explaination and it did seem odd. She had thought Zhou liked Xiao giggly.

"There was no "occurance". I got tipsy. So did everyone else. Big deal." Xiao pouted, unsure what was going on. What was _really_ annoying was that Lady Zi. She and a few others had decided to "occupy" Zhou's time with various silly jokes and frilly stories. She knew he was overly polite, but long ago she would have screamed in agony. She cringed as Lady Zi's laughter filled the hall.

"Why don't you rescue Zhou Yu, my sister?" Da advised. "I don't believe he is enjoying the company as much as he is trying to pretend."

"Hmmm..." Xiao came to sit next to her sister on the long couch, but turned around backwards, kneeling as she rested her arms on the back. "I think I'll let him suffer a bit longer." She laid her head upon her arms, watching Zhou. That funny giddy feeling from before came back. Like a hiccup or a giggle that wanted to escape. _That was weird_.

Da raised an eyebrow. "What made him deserve this torture you are putting him through?"

"He stole my cup!" Xiao turned to look at her.

"I hardly think that is a crime worthy of your punishment."

"Well...he has been ignoring me."

"Ah..."

"He promised he wouldn't!"

"Indeed."

"Oh no...You don't start too."

"What?" Da was puzzled by Xiao's statement.

"That _indeed_ word. Everyone uses it."

"Alright. I will try to avoid it. But who is everyone?"

"You know. Everyone." Xiao shrugged before turning around, stretching out her legs. She looked around. "Where's Sun Ce?"

"Somewhere." Da waved her hand. "He needn't be around me or talk to me _all_ the time."

"I didn't say he...Hey!" She sat up, pouting. "Are you saying that's how I am with Zhou?"

"I did not insinuate that at all." Da had a hard time keeping a smile from her face. It was _exactly_ what she was thinking. There was rarely a time you _didn't_ see the two together. "But he is looking this way. At you."

"No, he's not." Xiao didn't move. How would Da know this when she hadn't looked?

Raising an eyebrow Da turned her head to look in Zhou's direction. "Yes, he is."

"Don't do that!" Xiao found herself startled at her sister's actions.

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"Not in the least. I just...Is he really looking over here?"

"Mhm."

Xiao kept trying to resist the urge to peek herself, but she couldn't stop her curiousity and turned in the seat. Da was right. Zhou was looking at her. And upon seeing her a large smile crossed his face. She gave a small wave. "Alright." She jumped out of her seat. "I think I'll go rescue him now."

Da watched as her sister made her way across the room. Poor Xiao...not knowing her own feelings...

"Hopeless." Lady Mien's voice broke into her thoughts.

Da looked up seeing the lady watch her sister. Lady Mien was a very elegant lady. She was able to keep calm in about any situation and hold herself poised when questioned. But Da also knew she could be quite vicious when it came to rumours and favours. You really didn't want to get on her bad side. "Are you referring to my sister?"

Lady Mien gave a calm smile before seating heself next to Da. "Why, yes. The silly child has the undivided attention of Lord Zhou Yu and she cares not."

"My sister is far from a child."

"Possibly true. A child would not know how to toy with a man's affections as she does."

Da did not like the tone nor what she was saying. "Lady Mien. I do advise you to first know what you are talking about before you speak."

Mien turned a cold eye towards the younger lady beside her. "You should learn to respect your elders."

"I do. And ask for that respect to be returned." Da knew this was a bit dangerous of her to speak to the lady as she was, but she would not have her sister talked about in this manner.

Lady Mien remained calm as always. Although there were many who loved the Qiao sisters and felt privilaged to have them within the kingdom there were a few who felt as if their position within the manor was at stake. The fact that the Qiao's were treated as such hounoured guests when little was known about their reasons to remain here didn't sit well with some. And it didn't help that they had the attention of Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. And according to some rumours a bit more than just their attentions. "Well then. About These marriage rumour going around...shall we talk about those?"

"Rumours, Lady Mien." Da turned a haughty look.

"Lord Sun Ce proposing to Lady Xiao?" She smiled as Da's head snapped around. "Yes. I imagine that would be quite a surprise to him as well."

"You really need to get your rumours straight, Lady Mien." Shang joined them, having overheard part of the conversation. Da needed help defending heself against the vicious snake and she was going to help. "Everyone knows Zhou Yu is going to propose to Xiao." She had raised her voice slightly as she noted Lady Zi eavesdropping. The wail that followed was worse than her laughter.

"Lady Sun Shang Xiang. I have never known a ruder lady than you." Lady Mien went after Lady Zi as Shang made a face at them.

She dropped herself into the place next to Da. "Me? Rude? Imagine that!" She gave a broad smile. "I don't know how you put up with them."

"I never claimed it was easy." Da gave a small smile to her friend. "Thank you for helping."

"Psh...no problem. Lady Mien only cares about clawing her way to the top of some social ranking she dreams about. Likable on occassion, but...ugh...See why I prefer the battlefield?"

Da laughed. "You confuse me."

"I'm glad! I hate being predictable!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you trying to avoid me?" Lu Xun caught Shang as she peeked around a corner.

"Um...Yesno?" She gave a half smile. It was later in the night and she had grown a little tired of all the attention she was drawing. She wasn't sure how the sisters put up with it. "No because I really don't like avoiding people. It's a load of wasted energy. And, yes, because...It's like this..." She felt bad admitting this stuff. Felt bad enough that he had caught her. Now to explain it all. "There's that stupid rumour - about you and me - and I didn't want people to think that well..."

"It was true." He finished with a nod.

"It wouldn't be so bad, but the sisters insisted on dressing me up like this. And I didn't want people to think I did it to impress you. So...see? I'm protecting you as well." She hoped that made sense.

"You do look lovely." Lu Xun _had_ to say something. Even with Da and Xiao around it was hard to ignore Sun Shang. She had this presence that screamed _"Look at me!" _when she entered a room. And dressed as she was tonight it was hard to look away.

"Really?" She almost giggled. _ Almost_. It was really quite exciting being told how nice she looked by numerous people she decided. She would have to find another excuse to dress up without making it obvious. She didn't want any extra gossip going around.

"Very."

"Thank you."

"So your concern about further rumours?"

"I say we ignore them." She waved a hand.

"Very good advice..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On and on went the evening. Chatter. Food. Drinking. It was very pleasant to all who attended. And then came the toasts. As Sun Ce stood, holding his cup up, the room seemed to hold their breath. He paused for a second, unsure. "To all of you." He began, watching the crowd. "For your hard work and dedication. The kingdom would not be what it is without you." There seemed to be a collective sigh of disappointment even as they cheered. He looked questionly at Zhou who seemed just as confused.

"To the Qiao sisters." Zhou held up his cup, receiving the same held anticipation. "For their graciousness at remaining within our kingdom. The sun rises brighter in the morning here now." The applause was greater, but there was still an underlying disappointment.

When Zhou sat down Sun Ce leaned towards him. "What is wrong? What are they expecting?"

"I can only surmise."

"And...?"

"They are waiting for an engagement announcement." Zhou was quite smug about this.

"What!" Ce turned to look at Shang at the other end of the table who was chuckling. "They are not going to get one." He said evenly.

"I had nothing to do with it!" Shang defended herself. "You can't blame me for _all_ the rumours that go around."

"People do jump to conclusions." Da added.

"That they do." Zhou was still smug. Tonight had been vastly entertaining and there was still more hours to go.

"The banquet might have been a bad idea." Ce shook his head.

"No, it's not." Xiao spoke from the other side of Zhou. "People are happy, Sun Ce. Isn't that what you want?"

"My sister does have a point." Da told him, before standing and raising her voice. "To Lord Sun Ce." She looked at him smiling. "May his forefathers guide him and the heavens watch him as he rules his lands fairly and justly and cares for his people within them." The cheers and drinking and noise that followed left a smile on her face as she sta back down.

Ce placed his had on hers, leaning close. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Can I guess?"

"I will show you tonight." He promised as she blushed. Both letting the stares they received go unnoticed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quan came up to Lu Xun who was watching the activities of the banquet. "Have you seen Shang tonight?" He had tried to sound casual and very serious, but couldn't keep the torment from his voice. Shang had gathered a huge amount of attention arriving dressed as she had. It would seem some were just realizing the female warrior was _female_.

Lu Xun glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "I _knew_ it was you who had started that rumour!"

Quan gave a laugh. "Right as always, my friend. I do apologize for getting you involved, but it was very convenient set up after what Da had done."

"I feel sorry for Xiang." Lu Xun shook his head. "I do believe she has been picked on the most."

"She just gets back what she gives. You just wait until it's your turn. And eventually it will be." He warned. "She is ruthless."

"I do not look forward to that day, but I will watch my step to avoid such happenings."

"Don't you want to join the fun?" Quan smirked.

"Thanks to you I have already been involved in this "fun"."

"It was Da not I who first got you involved." He was corrected. "Do not place the blame on me. Although I think you can thank Shang for beginning it all."

"I will remember that." Lu Xun gave a grin. "And I guess I will have to thank her then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiao sat in a far corner of the banquet hall, her shoes off and her feet tucked up underneath her on the seat. She idly played her string game as the happenings in the room continued. Normally she would be in several conversations and laughing and bouncing around, but the hour was very late and she had to admit she was tired. She coulnd't find Da any where and after awhile she discovered Ce wasn't anywhere to be found either. That made it obvious they were together somewhere. Shang was talking to Lu Xun. About what she couldn't guess. Quan was going around having been left with the host position with Sun Ce missing. It was just...boring.

"Hello." Zhou Yu joined her, surprised she was alone.

"Hello." She wasn't overly thrilled.

"You did say banquets were boring and the halls stuffy." He reminded her, hoping this was the reason for her behaviour.

"And long. I don't understand how people can enjoy being couped up for days." She scooted herself over to give him room to sit down.

"If it doesn't rain tomorrow we could find somehting to do." He joined her on the oversized chair.

"What if it rains?" She asked.

"We still find something to do?" He offered with a grin.

She giggled. "Sounds like a plan. Has to be better than sitting here."

"That I will have to agree with."

"Here." She held up her string. "I'll show you how to play."

"Xiao. I don't think..." He started to protest.

"It's not that hard to learn. You put your hands like this..." She took his hands with hers and place them a few inches apart before weaving the string around his fingers. "You just have to move right to get the string into different designs." She tried to instruct him, giggling as he ended up with a bunch of knots. "Not quite."

He slipped the string off. "I failed quite miserably I believe."

She took the string and started unknotting it. "You just need to pratice that's all."

"Show me how." He watched as the string danced between her fingers. Slowly at first as she was trying to show him and then, as if she forgot he was watching, faster. The designs became more intricate and he was amazed once again by her dexterity. Thoughts and worries of the day disappeared as he watched the moving string. He tried to find answers within the changing patterns. But none came to him. The banquet seemed to disappear from around them. The noise. The rumours. The petty arguements. They meant very little right about now. "You're right, Xiao...Banquets are indeed boring..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I think in one way this ended up being very much a Shang chapter. Even with every thing else going on. Hmmmm...And I have another in the future that rather focuses on her. I hope you have enjoyed what you have read. I will work hard as always to get more chapters typed out! I also noticed how short my recent chapters have been...hmmm...I was trying to avoid making them too long, but I think I'll just write and not worry about such details from now on.  
_


	18. Chapter 17

_So sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I haven't had much time to type lately. But I hope as always you enjoy this chapter. And I think it's longer than the recent ones LOL I will try to get atleast one more chapter up before Xmas and hopefully two before the new year, but I'm not promising anything. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Xiao." Qing entered the main room of the sisters' suite carrying a few things. "For you."

Xiao looked up from the book she and Da were reading. Looking at the packages Qing was carrying she gave a suffering sigh. "More? Is there no end?" Since the banquet she had been receiving various gifts from several men of the manor and even a few from nearby lands. At first she thought it was sweet, but days later it was becoming tedious.

"Don't you like the gifts?" Leiyu asked, watching as Xiao read the names attached to the gifts.

"They're nice, but...Why aren't you receiving any presents?" She turned to her sister.

"I have a suitor in Sun Ce." Da tried to figure out how to explain to Xiao that since it was known she had no "official" suitor she had become the new target for courtships. Xiao would not be happy with that.

"Does he send you gifts?"

"Not really."

"He should. You need to tell him to send you something. He's not very romantic."

"Oh, he can be very romantic..."

"But not with gifts?"

"You're receiving enough for both of us." Da waved her hand at the new ones on the desk.

Xiao sighed again. "But why? I mean look." She picked up a brooch that had jewels that glittered in the sunlight. "This is from Lord Wen. Has Lord Wen ever sent you something?"

"Once."

"And what did you do?"

Da was hesitant for a moment. "I...sent it back."

Leiyu gasped as Qing tried to avoid laughing. Xiao stared at her sister with wide eyes, amazed. "That was rude."

Da looked down at her hands feeling a bit ashamed. "I know. But I really didn't want it and I felt it would give the wrong idea if I kept it." She looked at her sister. "He was very pleasant about it and had a good laugh afterwards."

"What do you mean - _"give the wrong idea" _- ?" Xiao was getting a bit confused and deep inside she could feel herself already upset at any answer her sister would give. She had never felt like that since arriving at the manor and that fact was upsetting her as well.

"Xiao. Remember how we talked about men eyeing us? And how you didn't see it? These gifts...they are a way for them to tell you they would like your attention." She watched for any change in her sister's expression, but Xiao continued to just stare at her. "When Lord Wen sent me that gift I had decided I wanted to be with Sun Ce and no one else. I felt if I kept the gift it would say otherwise and I didn't want Lord Wen to believe I would choose him. He's not bitter about it and we talk often. But...do you understand what I am saying?"

Without a word Xiao suddenly jumped up and ran to her room. "Xiao!" Da called after her worried.

"Oh dear..." Leiyu breathed.

"Xiao!" Da got up and went to Xiao's room, but found the door locked. "Xiao?" She knocked lightly. She hadn't expected this kind of reaction. What had upset her that much? She knocked again. "Xiao. Please open the door." No answer. Although she thought she heard some sniffing which always indicated Xiao was crying. "If you don't I'll pick the lock."

There was a click and the door opened a crack. "You don't know how." Xiao accused.

"May I come in, sister? Please?" Da just wanted to talk to her and find out what was wrong. Xiao didn't deserve to be unhappy. As far as Da was concerned her sister should be smiling and enjoy each day with no worries or concerns. Xiao had never done any thing to deserve tears.

"I guess..." She opened the door a little more allowing Da to slip in really quick. After Xiao closed the door behind her she threw herself on the bed, hiding her face in the pillows.

"Sister..." Da felt bad for her and barely knew what to say. She had always been there when Xiao needed something or had a question. But for her sister to not say a word? To cry? "You know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" Xiao just shook her head, not answering. Da frowned, imagining how Xiao must have felt when she had locked herself away. What to do...

She went over to the bed laying down next to her. This was how they had always shared secrets. Whispered gossip. Why had things changed so much? "Xiao..." She whispered.

"I don't want those gifts." Xiao sniffed. Strangely she felt dirty. That these gifts were a way to "buy" her and that didn't feel right. She didn't want to be owned by someone. She wanted to feel happy when receiving a gift. To feel as if she was special. Not fought over for one reason or another. She turned her head to look at Da. "Why are they sending them? Why do they want me?"

Da wiped the tears from her sister's face. "All right. You don't have to accept the gifts. We'll return them."

"Even if it's rude?"

"Even if it's rude. It's not worth keeping them if it makes you unhappy." She petted the soft brown hair of her sister who continued to sniff in her distress. "And about them wanting you...I can't really say exactly, but it's quite normal. Something attracts them and they try to catch your attention in return. It's the way it's always been."

"But what have I done to attract their attention?"

Da smiled softly. "You're one of the sweetest, caring people I know. Your smile lights up the room even when it's dreary outside. I can name many wonderful things about you, dear sister." She pushed the long pieces of hair away from Xiao's face.

"That's sweet of you to say, Da." Xiao rubbed at her eyes, still feeling bitter. "But are you sure it's not just the infamous Qiao beauty they're after?" She turned away, pouting. This was exactly what she had talked to Qing about. How suitors always felt obligated for one reason or another. She didn't want "obligation". She wanted it to be love. She wanted to be with someone like Da and Ce were together. For once she would like it to be what _she_ wanted.

"I never said it wasn't. But don't look at it like it's a curse, Xiao. Just realize what people see and lean to accept it. We have met many people who can see past all that and let us be who we are. We are lucky to know them." Da remained laying there, resting her head on her arm as she continued to stroke her sister's hair. She wished she could cheer her up. Say something to make her smile or laugh. "Has Zhou Yu sent you any gifts recently?"

Xiao sniffed. "...no..."

"But you've seen him, right?" Zhou hadn't sent any thing? That was odd...

"Yes." She turned around, taking the same position as Da. "I taught him to play the string game."

Da cracked a smile. "Really?"

"Mhm...But he's not very good at it."

"Maybe you should tell him to send you something."

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise and those are the best kind."

"Then why did you tell me to do exactly what I said to Sun Ce?" Da put on a feigned shocked face.

"Because you have to with him or he'll never get the hint." Xiao was matter of fact. "He needs lessons in love or something." Da had tried her best not to laugh, but couldn't stop the gigle that escaped. "What's so funny?"

"It's bad of me." Da continued to giggle.

"What?"

"Can you see Sun Ce standing there reciting poetry like Zhou Yu?"

Xiao pouted at first, trying to envision such a thing and soon her giggles joined those of her sister's. "He wouldn't be very good."

"No." Da agreed.

"But it would be nice if he tried, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't want to laugh at him. And I don't really want to change him." Da sighed. It had been awhile since she and Xiao had hid in their room and talked and giggled like this. And she was happy to have that chance again. "I mean you fall in love with someone because of who they are. Not because of who they were or who they may become."

"I would imagine so. And in return I would hope they loved you the same. That would be lovely..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sun Ce caught Zhou Yu pacing in a courtyard. He could guess several reasons for such an action. The plans to unite various small territories within the Wu Kingdom were taking longer to lay out than they thought. Every time they seemed to have it detailed out another problem arised. Ce himself was ready to just charge out there, but Zhou continiously advised against it. But weeks staring at maps and strategies could frustrate anyone.

Or perhaps it was the continuing court rumours that had surfaced. Not the innocent, almost humourous, ones Shang often started. But more vicious ones. That he and Zhou had kidnapped the Qiao sisters to start a war so they could gain the territory CaoCao owned. That he was wooing and sleeping with the eldest Qiao simply for her father's lands. He ground his teeth still angry at that one. It had taken Da quite some time to calm him when he had first heard that. And he hadn't even told her about it. She seemed sensitive over such rumours and he wasn't going to be the one to tell her that one if she had somehow missed it. The idea that he would...!

But this wasn't about him. Something was bothering Zhou and he had a funny feeling it was the third reason. Xiao Qiao. The men of Wu were not hiding the fact that they were interested in her. They had decided to compete for her affections. But Zhou seemed to have stepped out of the contest. Ce planned to find out why. "You're going to lose her."

"Excuse me?" Zhou had stopped his pacing.

"Every man within an arrow's target - and some farther - are attempting to woo Xiao BUT you. She's receiving gifts hourly. And you..."

Zhou waved his arm agitated. "I _know_ what is happening." He wasn't blind. But what was he supposed to do about it? He couldn't stop the gifts being sent nor stop her from accepting them. And he didn't want to be lost amongst the nameless gifts. he didn't want to become one of _them_.

"They why aren't you doing something about it?" Ce couldn't stop from asking.

"And what would you have me do? Woo her? Sweep her off her feet?" Zhou bit on the words.

"It would be a start!" Ce gave a frustrated sigh.

"As I said before I do not believe you should be offereing me romantic advice."

"Fine. But atleast I would go after her instead of abandoning her to a pack of hungry, wild dogs."

"I am not...!"

"Go ahead and make excuses, but it's exactly what you are doing."

The oath brothers stood there staing at each other. Daring one another to say more. Each angry in thier own form. And yet they could understand why the other felt as they did. Zhou cracked a smile. "Should I go about as you do then?" He took a rigid pose, then began to walk about in almost a strut.

"What is that!" Sun Ce made a face. If his friend wanted to look like a fool he was accomplishing it.

"_I am Lord Sun Ce of the Wu Kingdom_." Zhou intoned.

"I do not look like that." Came the objection.

Zhou smirked. "On many occasions you look _exactly_ like that."

"So I should go about as you do?" He began a long stride as if he had plenty of time to get where ever it may be he wanted. He lifted his chin higher as he continued.

"I do not go about like some peacock!" Zhou couldn't bring himself to tell Ce what an absolute idiot he looked like.

Sun Ce turned and pointed a finger. "A peacock! That's exactly it!"

"Not likely." Zhou crossed his arms. "Although it's better than going around like some stalking tiger."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"Isn't that what Da says?"

"What?" Ce was caught off guard.

"She views things as a matter of opinion. As if there isn't an exact right or wrong." He had heard this reply on several occassions. Especially when a snide comment was handed to her in court. She would turn the tables with that simple phrase and have the other person almost believe they were in the wrong.

Ce gave a smile. "I guess she does."

Zhou watched as his friend's thoughts obviously turned to the Lady Da and he felt a pang of jealousy. Would Xiao ever realize his feelings for her? He wasn't sure how long he could handle being around her. And yet, he couldn't stay away. What did he have to do? Or not do?

"Why not send her some poetry?" Sun Ce's question invaded his thoughts.

"What?"

"The little Qiao. She seems to like poetry. You know - _Your eyes shine like the bright sun - _or something - _and your cheeks are rosy like blossoms_. That kind of stuff."

"Who's been teaching you poetry? Qing?" He groaned at his friend's attempts.

"Qing? What does the maid have to do with this?" He became puzzled.

"And, please, tell me you haven't been offering Da your...ahem...poetic writings."

"I'm not a fool enough to embarrass myself like that."

"Good...Although it may be worth the effort."

"And be laughed at? I don't think so."

"Sometimes it's the thought - not the action - that counts."

Ce put a hand on Zhou's shoulder. "That, my friend, I think is the answer to your dilemma."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are they doing?" Xiao and Da had moved to the window seat to talk some more when Sun Ce and Zhou Yu had walked into view. They couldn't hear any thing being said, but the two were very animated in their conversation.

"I have no idea." Da replied, watching, unsure what would have the two lords act as they were.

Xiao giggled as Sun Ce began waving his arms about, obviously imitating something. "I hope they're having fun."

"Looks like it, doesn't it?"

Xiao continued to laugh. "I wonder if they know how silly they look."

"I highly doubt it." Da gave a small giggle as the two men continued their play acting. A light knock came at the door. "Yes?"

"Are you and Lady Xiao all right, Lady Da?" Leiyu's worried voice answered.

"Yes, we are. We're just talking."

"Would you like your mid-day meal?"

Da looked at Xiao who nodded. "That would be lovely." Xiao smiled at her sister using that word. "And Leiyu. Xiao and I won't be seeing any guests today. We have a lot to catch up on."

There was a pause. "Not even Lord Sun Ce or Lord Zhou Yu?"

"Not even them."

"...alright, Lady Da..."

Xiao looked back out the window and laughed. "Why are they strutting around like peacocks?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you say something wrong to her?" Shang entered Sun Ce's study, glancing curiously at the crumpled papers that were scattered on the floor.

"Who?" He looked up from his writing. Shang had this habit of never knocking before she entered and starting up a conversation with no lead in.

"Da. She and Xiao aren't seeing anyone today."

"I haven't said any thing." But he was curious why the sisters had decided to hide away for the day.

"That could be the problem!"

"Why do you think there is a problem? Perhaps they just...Don't touch that!" He cringed as his sister picked up one of the crumpled papers and opened it.

"Why would you compare someone's voice to the red haired crane?" Shang's face had a skeptical look.

"You wouldn't. That is why it is on the floor. _Not_ to be read." He replied pointedly.

"Are you trying to write poetry?" She grew excited and picked up a few more. "Have you ever sent Da poems before?"

"No. And there's little wonder why." He rubbed his forehead in frustration. He had spent the latter half of the afternoon trying to write something for Da and it just wasn't working.

"Let me help you." Shang sat on his desk, getting comfortable as she uncrumpled another paper. Her eyes widened as she read the words. "WHOA! This is intense!"

He quickly grabbed the paper off of her. "That wasn't for you to read."

"No kidding." She gave a smug smile. There was no doubt a strong, emotional feeling within the letters. It just didn't come across very well in the written word. "This isn't too bad - _The black sheen of your hair caught in the sunlight brings forth images of a river in it's darkness at night. _Pretty good. Although this end part...Nyah." She handed him the papers. "This is really thoughtful of you. Did Zhou say something?"

"In a way. I just..." He shrugged. He was never good with words. Especially around Da.

"I would like a poem about my hair. Write me one." Shang was in a mischevous mood.

"You don't want me to write that." He took another paper from her before she read too many. "Ask Zhou Yu. Or perhaps Lu Xun."

"Don't you start too!" She nearly whined.

"What? Did I miss something?"

"You didn't hear about that?" She was in disbelief. "Whoa...you really are caught up in Da, aren't you?"

"Would you care to explain what is going on between Lu Xun and you?" Ce put down his brush and leaned back in his chair.

"Nothing! That's the point. Quan started that lie of a rumour." She crossed her arms, frowning. "Everyone has been picking on me about it!"

Sun Ce couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face. Lu Xun and his sister? People actually believed that one? "I will not pick on you about it...as long as it's not true."

"It's not! I swear!"

"Alright. And what did you do in return?"

"Oh...don't worry about it...Nothing I can't handle."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Zi!" Quan stormed around the school room, fuming. "Of all the...! That was totally uncalled for."

Lu Xun watched his friend pace and growl. He had been polite enough to wait for the children to leave after their lessons before entering and going on his rant of how Shang had spread a rumour about Quan courting Lady Zi. Lu Xun patiently waited until he had calmed down enough before speaking. "It is just a rumour. And one with little to no base truth at that."

"It was revenge of the ruthless kind." Quan corrected. A courting rumour was one thing. Bringing the most annoying lady of the court into it was another. He didn't need to waste time correcting what she had done. "She has to learn her lesson."

"Let's not be hasty. Perhaps a reprimand? Or a warning? Perhaps she doesn't understand the full potential of what she has done." Lu Xun didn't believe thinking in anger was the best way. And he sincererly did not want Xiang to face the end of the wrath he had been witnessing. Nor did he want Quan in trouble for his actions.

"She knew _exactly _what she was doing!"

"I think she knew partly what she was doing. Returning the "favour" of a court rumour you involved her in. I do not believe she understands the extent these can affect someone. Nor in the long run what they can do. She is still young and has yet to learn the entire rules." He could only hope his words would make sense to a mind that boiled in anger.

Quan suddenly took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Why did Lu Xun have to be right? It was no longer the game it once was and Quan himself had to face that as much as Shang did. "You explain it to her then."

"Me?" That had shocked Lu Xun.

"Someone has to and I'll just want to spank the brat's butt for her behaviour. But she has to be told her actions need to be corrected."

Now it was Lu Xun's turn to take a deep breath. "All right...I'll talk to her..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiao had been thinking since the long talk she and Da had had. Thinking a lot. She had really enjoyed that day and hoped to have more of the same. It was like how they had been and she was happy to have her sister back. They had shared stories, dreams, and thoughts. They had talked about how they really felt about being disowned and exiled from their father's lands. And both had cried a bit over it. But both also accepted it was the way things now were. They could not change Lord Qiao's mind and had no intention of doing that. If he could not accept their decision it was for the best to let him be.

But she also had found out Da had yet to tell Sun Ce and she had scolded her older sister for that fact. He should be told! Her sister assured her she would soon and against her better judgement Xiao let it go. There was a very strong possibility Zhou had already told him. It was a matter yet to be seen.

They also had discussed how they felt staying at the Sun Manor and both readily agreed it was far better than where they could have ended up. Xiao still got the creeps thinking how CaoCao had watched them at that banquet months ago. She never wanted someone to look at her like that again. She wanted to be looked at like Sun Ce looked at Da. How she seemed to be a dream come to life for him. That she was the most precious thing in life to him. _That would be utterly lovely..._Xiao sighed, staring at the ceiling of her room. She glanced over at Da who had fallen asleep. Their conversation had been very emotional and had taken a toll on her. Xiao just let her be. Even though she herself couldn't sleep there was no need to wake her.

She also found out that Da and Sun Ce had been together. Like _been together_. And although Da had blushed fiercely and tripped over her words telling her this Xiao was quite happy for them. Her sister worried she would be upset she hadn't told her. But Xiao shrugged it off. She had never thought it was something you discussed with a lot of people beforehand. It was something private. Something people did when they were really in love. The fact that they had been able to share that was absolutely splendid in her mind. She would have to ask Da more questions about it later. Her sister's face could only get so pink before Xiao began to worry.

They had eventually decided the best way to return the multiple gifts she had been receiving in the least rude way possible. That eased her mind a great deal. It seemed silly in one way to worry about such things, but when she received the gifts she wanted to feel special. She wanted the person to choose the gift because they were thinking about her and wanted her to be happy. Not because they were trying to impress her. Or win her over. Or whatever.

She carefully got up, trying not to wake her sister. Da stirred a bit, but went back to sleep easily. That was a relief. If she had awaken she would want to know where Xiao was going and she didn't want to have to explain it. She was trying to figure it out herself.

_So what next? _Xiao wondered. How would things change or move along? She wanted to think about this, but her mind continued to return to those gifts she kept receiving. Da said it was because they wanted to court her. To become her suitor. But shouldn't you like that person? Or atleast _know_ them? And returning the gifts may be a sign of rejection, but there would be a few who most likely wouldn't give up after the first try. Or there could even be new ones. She didn't like that thought. So how to stop them?

She left the suites she and her sister shared. It didn't seem too late. And if that was so Zhou Yu was probably still working in his study. She hoped so because she wanted to talk to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zhou stared at the maps in front of him. They were getting closed to finalizing the campaign plans, but something bothered him. It was why he had stayed up even as the manor had quieted. He pulled another sheet out looking at the topography. He nodded, making up his mind. He would advise to wait until after the monsoon. The heavy rains could cause more problems for them. If they could hold out it would be for the best.

He suddenly felt small arms wrap around his neck from the back in a familiar, excitable hug. "Yes!" Xiao's voice was giddy.

He reached up as he normally did, turning his head to try to see her. "Yes what?" He was confused by her sudden appearance.

She let him go and came around to look at him. "Yes. You can court me."

Now he stood there not only confused, but mildly surprised. He hadn't actually expected that answer. He actually had almost forgotten that conversation. Or more precisely pushed it back in his thoughts never thinking any thing would come of it. "I am honoured."

"On one condition." She had thought about this and it was one thing she wanted.

"Go ahead."

"You don't change how you treat me. Or how you act around me. I don't want to become some ornament on your arm or some doll to show off. I want us to be _us_. I don't want to be an obligation. I want to remain Xiao."

"You will always be Xiao to me." He couldn't believe how calm he sounded. He wanted to shout in his excitement. To grab her in his arms and hug her. But he remained standing there.

"Then you can court me." She smiled. She hadn't expected any other answer from him. That was part of what helped her make the decision.

"May I ask a few questions?"

"Mhm."

"Why?"

She blinked. "Why?"

"Why me? Why now?" He knew she had had to think this through so there would be an answer. It was just what were they?

Xiao made a face, confronted with the question she knew he would ask, but had hoped he would not. "Two reasons. One is...well, promise you won't get mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you." He was surprised she had said that.

"I've been getting a lot of gifts recently and Da says it's a way for those men to get my attention and...I really don't want them. The gifts that is. Well, not the men either. And I thought...well..."

"If you were in a courtship the gifts would stop." Zhou nodded, understanding.

"You're mad, aren't you?" She grimaced.

"So it's a courtship of convenience?"

"Not exactly. There's reason two."

"Alright." What she had said made sense. He couldn't fault her. He just needed to know where he stood.

"I think when two people are in a courtship they should like each other. Or they should be atleast friends, don't you think?"

"Quite." He gave a nod.

"And...we're friends, right? I mean...we talk all the time and have been through a lot together."

"Yes, we have."

"And I can't really see myself in a courtship with anyone but you."

That gave him pause. Did she know what she had just said? Did she fully understand what a courtship was? Should he really worry about it? She had given him the permission to court her. It was what he wanted. "Am I allowed to send you gifts?"

"Of course!" She smiled brightly. "I like your gifts."

"You do?" Not just a courtship of convenience then...

"Mhm. They're the only ones that make me smile."

"I am honoured again."

"So do you still want to court me?" She was hesitant. Maybe after everything she had said he would change his mind.

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" He gave a grin. "You are just being Xiao and I never expected any thing else."

That funny giddy feeling came back to her, seeing him smile and him not midning every thing she had said. She took a hesitant step back unsure what caused her to feel this way. "Alright. Well...good night then."

"May I see you tomorrow?"

"Oh! Yu don't need permission for that." She giggled. "Don't be silly!"

"Alright. Tomorrow then."

She gave a nod, almost bouncing in place. "Tomorrow." She went to the door, pausing to look back once at him. "Good night, Zhou Yu."

"Sleep well." _My wandering butterfly..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Is this a step in the right direction? We'll have to see, won't we? And der...proof reading takes forever...ugh...main major typos? H and E always get reversed and so do N and G. And then the fact my shift key seems to stick on occassion. Ah well...minor details, right? Next chapter coming soon! Hopefully..._


	19. Chapter 18

_So sorry about the long break between chapters this time around. I've been very busy with many things and just haven't had the chance to type things out. And truthfully for awhile I really lost all omph to write this story XD But with the coming and going of the Chinese New Year I have been further inspired and have begun writing again! Thank you for being patient with me and leaving reviews even as the story has sat idle. And as always thank you for reading and reviewing!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The multiple gifts have stopped coming?" Leiyu asked as Qing placed a few things on a table for Xiao to see.

"Depends on what you consider multiple gifts. Lord Zhou Yu rarely sends just one." Qing smirked. She wondered what the boxes held today. The past few weeks had been entertaining in the fact no one really knew when the courtship between Zhou Yu and Xiao had begun. Nor the real reason behind it considering they did not come across as the typical romantic couple. They actually didn't really seem to be in any different of a relationship than they had before. Except for the fact Zhou wasn't hesitant about sending the presents he was careful about before.

"I didn't think she liked all those gifts."

"Not unless they're from Lord Zhou Yu!" Qing said with a wink.

"That's quite a change. Has she hinted at perhaps having any feelings towards him?" Leiyu had also noted the lack of change in the relationship. But perhaps she had missed something. She was vaguely curious how Xiao would act in love. Whether it would be similiar to Da or something completely different.

"Not that I noticed. But I don't think Zhou Yu will give up though. And I really can't blame him." Qing moved to Xiao's room to straighten the covers and pillows. The little Qiao had a habit of making a mess of her bed.

Leiyu followed another pressing issue on her mind. "Qing...I've been meaning to talk to you..."

"What about?" Qing continued her work, not worried about turning to face the other maid.

"It's the way you confront Lord Zhou Yu. I really want you to be careful, alright? I understand the Lady Qiaos' give us a bit of freedom others may not, but please watch how you address others. We can not be lax in our protocol. There are certain rules we must follow."

Qing turned at these wods. "Have I been that bad?"

Leiyu sighed, afraid she might have hurt her feelings. "On occassion. I understand you are just trying to defend Xiao or yourself, but try a little self restraint. Do not be so easily offended."

"If people stopped offending me it would be easier." Qing plopped herself on the bed. "I do my work, Leiyu. And I do it well. Why must I be constantly told otherwise when it's not true?"

"I don't know, Qing. But don't take it to heart. You do that and it will hurt more than it should."

"Not that I like to admit it, but it already hurts. Want to know something? When I was told I would be serving Xiao I was thrilled. I felt as if it was an award for all my work here. One doesn't normally get assigned to such an honoured guest. She's a handful and a lot more challenging than I expected, but I try my best to serve her well."

"I know you do." Leiyu was sympathetic. They were alike in the manner they rarely talked about their past or how they came to be where they were now. But she knew both of them had worked hard at every thing they were given. They were both still young and had a lot more to face she knew, but it didn't give anyone the right to say they didn't do their work. "I felt very honoured to be chosen to serve the Lady Da." She admitted. "I still feel honoured to serve her. And I think that is what is important. How you feel. Don't let others put you down, my friend. I believe in you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Da entered Sun Ce's study approaching the desk he sat at. She stood on the other side facing him, holding a letter. "Did you write this?" She raised an eyebrow. It had been quite a surprise for her to find a folded note slid under her door that morning. It had been sweet, but poetry was definitely not his strong point.

He almost grimaced. Even after Shang's help it had taken him a week to finish it and even longer to build up the courage to deliver it. "Yes."

She gave a smile. "Don't do it again." She laughed, even against her best effort not to.

"Was it that bad?" He wanted to know. She didn't seem overly offended which was a good sign.

"It was very thoughtful of you." She leaned across the desk lowering her voice. "But you are no Zhou Yu."

"Thank goodness for that." He cracked a smile, leaning towards her. "For if I was I wouldn't have you." He lightly brushed her cheek with his fingers. "I guess you wouldn't want this one then." He held up a new piece of paper folded neatly between them. At first no expression crossed her face, but her soft brown eyes flickered to the paper and he watched as she struggled with herself as to what to do. Perhaps she hadn't disliked his letter that much...

He teasingly pulled the note out of her reach as she went to take it from him. "I thought it was a bad idea for me to write this stuff." He tormented her, keeping it from her grasp as she leaned farther forward unable to reach it.

She suddenly stood up, straightening her overdress. "You're right. I'm not that desperate to read your poetry." There was a hint of mischief in her stance and as she turned around away from him. He had actually written another one for her? These were the first ones he had ever written for her. This fact made her insanely curious as to what the letter read. For years she had become immuned to the flowery phrases and hollow words written and spoken by the typical suitor. As far as she was concerned if they didn't mean it she didn't want to hear it.

She felt him come up behind her as she moved to another part of the room. "My Delicate Blossom..." His voice was low as it reached her ears. "As the night falls upon the land my mind is filled with images of you I can not ignore. The last rays of the sun alight upon the petals of the flowers that share my name for you." He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Will you be mine tonight? Will you love me eternally as I love you? Whisper these words of forever to me as I hold you in my arms. Tell me you dream as I do..." He held the note in front of her.

She hesitated. Afraid he may be tormenting her again. She finally, carefully, reached out and now held the paper in her hands. Now she couldn't bring herself to read it. The words he had spoken had caused her breath to catch in her throat. She swallowed. "I share my dreams with you." Her voice was barely louder than his.

"I know..."

She slowly unfolded the note, worried her hands were shaking. The words were simple. No falsity. No pretense. **_I love you..._ **She had never received anything so wonderful. She turned around flinging her arms around him as he pulled her close. "I love you too. I always have and always shall."

"So my letter wasn't too bad." He asked with a grin.

"You can write me one like that a hundred times or more!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lu Xun entered the quiet school room. A candle was burning low, but the late afternoon sunlight spilled through the window illuminating what the candle glow did not. It was a quiet respite between classes and crazy enough he was planning to organize papers. It let him relax and cleared his mind of any worries.

As he walked to his desk he heard a muffled sound as if someone was blowing their nose. He paused, glancing at a large cabinet. Had it come from there? A sniff followed and he was positive it came from that cabinet. He wondered if one of the children were playing a game and didn't realize he was here.

Opening the doors he was surprised to find Shang curled up inside. "Xiang?" It was too dark in the cabinet to see her reaction at him finding her there as she turned to look at him. "What are you doing in there?"

"I'm hiding from Quan." Her voice had the sound of someone who had been crying.

"Why are you hiding in this cabinet?" He had a lot of questions to ask, but decided to take it one thing at a time.

"The children hide in here all the time after you yell at them." She wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"They do?" He paused. "I don't yell at them. Do I?"

"Only on occassion. It seemed like a good spot to hide away."

Lu Xun wasn't positive what he should be more surprised by. That she was hiding from Quan (although he could easily guess why). She thought of hiding in the school room cabinet. Or that she obviously had formed a relationship with the children she claimed to hate. "Come on out. Quan is no where nearby." He held out a hand to help her, but she ignored it, climbing out on her own.

Now in more light he could see what he had missed. Her clothes were dusty as if she had just come off the training field. Her hair was far from neat. Some dried blood was blotched by a crack in her lower lip and a large bruise had formed on her cheek. "Quan did this to you?" This surprised him the most.

"Ya." She looked at her feet. "The big brute. We were training and he offered a one on one. How could I refuse?" She gave a shrug, looking back up. "Smacked me really hard on the side of my head. My ear was ringing for hours." She still wasn't positive if she was embarrassed or wanted to kick her brother in the pants. She had faced off with him before and not once had he done something like this to her.

After she had recovered enough from the blow she had excused herself from the field and had run to here. It had hurt worse than she cared to admit and she wasn't going to cry in front of everyone. She had only cried once on the training field. Years ago. She had wanted to show off to her eldest brother what Huang Gai had shown her not knowing there were different ways to block an attack. Sun Ce had sent her flying to the ground with a jab in the ribs. But then they expected a little girl to cry. They didn't expect Shang to shed a tear.

Here she was by herself and didn't have to worry about anyone finding her. Or so she thought...

"I told him I would talk to you." Lu Xun muttered under his breath, planning to scold Quan on his impatience. A rumour shouldn't end in violence. "Let's take care of that."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Shang brushed it off.

"It should be taken care of."

"Looks that bad, huh?" She went to gently touch her cheek and winced. "...ouch..."

"Yes, it does." He went to another section of the room where he occassionally had to tend to the bumps and bruises of the children. "What are you going to tell everyone?"

"I ran into a big brute?" She gave a silly grin, regretting it afterwards. Darn Quan.

Lu Xun smiled, fetching a small towel. "Xiang...about what Quan did..."

"I'll get him back, don't worry."

"I don't think that's wise. You see...he was rather upset about the rumour you started about him and Lady Zi. And I have to agree it wasn't very wise. A rumour can be a fun thing and matter little. But Lady Zi is involved in too many courtly intrigues to take lightly. It has caused a few problems."

Shang frowned. She hadn't thought about that. "I didn't mean anything from it."

"I figured as much, but Quan was in quite a fury."

"You think I should apologize?"

"I think you both deserve apologies. He should not have done what he did. Perhaps it would be best if you avoided spreading any more rumours...for the time being." He wrung out the cloth he had dipped into the water basin.

"Darn...I still owe Da too." She teased.

"I think rumours have proven to be rather unhealthy for you."

"I'm only _joking_. Lighten up!" She poked him. "Listen. Thanks for the talk. I appreciate it. I really didn't know I had upset Quan that much. I wish he would have talked to me before smacking me in the head though." She stopped him as he reached to wipe her face. "It's okay. I'm not one of your kids. I'll go get cleaned up and have one of my handmaidens bandage me up." She quickly moved away from him and made her way across the room pausing at the door. "Xun...thanks. I mean it."

"I'm glad I could help."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zhou Yu looked at the table baffled and frustrated at the same time. He had planned every thing to the smallest detail. But something still wasn't right. He stepped back trying to get a different view. It was the center piece. For some strange reason it just didn't fit with the rest of the setting. But why? And what could he do about it?

And why was he so worried? He paused. Was he actually nervous? He almost laughed at himself. Nervous at having dinner with Xiao? _She_ would laugh at him. He could hear her - _It's only dinner, silly! _- But the minute she had agreed he had planned how every thing should look. And now a stupid center piece was ruining it all!

Quan entered the covered terrace as a drizzle began. He stoppped at the sight of the set table and an unhappy Zhou. "What's going on here?"

"The center piece is wrong." Zhou complained.

"Does it matter?" Quan was a bit puzzled.

"Yes. I've invited Xiao to a private dinner."

"Oh, really?"

"Not that private." Zhou gave a frustrated sigh.

"Then you don't need my help." Quan started to walk away.

"What about the center piece?"

Quan stomped back to the table and grabbing the vase of flowers threw it across the terrace, smashing it against the stones. "There! It's not a problem any more!" He stormed off the terrace.

"I didn't mean for it to be destroyed! Great..." He turned away from the table trying to think. He watched the rain come slowly down, listening to the soft drops hit the pavement. It was peaceful. Except he didn't feel that calm inside. And he needed to be. As he had told Quan it wasn't that private of a dinner. If he was this way now how would he be when that time came? He didn't want to know.

_Just breath. _He told himself. _What really makes this different from any other occassion? _Nothing. He nodded. Exactly. But he had been wondering the past few days if she smiled more when she saw him. Or if it was his imagination that she seemd to stare longer at him. And she never seemed to remove the jade bracelet he had given her...

The sound of glass crunched under foot caught his attention. He turned seeing Shang trying to navigate past the destoryed center piece. Her face was dubious as she looked at him. "Quan was here, huh?"

"Yes." He was slightly surprised to see that the one side of her face was bandaged. "What happened to you?"

"Geez...you would think after boxing my ears he would feel better..." She muttered under her breath. "Oh...I ran into a very stubborn wall. Big brute."

"Be careful next time." He advised her, guessing it had little to do with a real wall. And every thing to do with Quan with the way she had said his name.

"So I've been told." She had finished stepping around the disaster and had made it over to the table. She looked at it curiously. It was very elegantly set, but was missing something. She glanced over at the mess she had passed earlier then back at the table. "Was that...the center piece?"

Zhou took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Worry about it later." She shrugged.

"I have to worry about it now."

"What's up?" She was now curious as to what was going on. Taking a look at Zhou she noticed he seemd a bit frazzled. Rather untypical.

"I'm having dinner with Xiao." He had a feeling he was going to regret saying that.

"Oh!" She liked this thought. She had begun to think Xiao and Zhou's relationship was completely platonic. Not that it was a bad thing. And it was hard _not _to like Xiao. She was cheery when you weren't and always had some reason why you sholdn't be gloomy. Her giggle was contagious. And from Da's stories she was one of the least selfish girls around. There wasn't anything to dislike. She also had thought Xiao and Zhou made quite a nice couple. So a dinner was a rather nice surprise.

"It's not that private." Zhou could already guess what she was thinking. Quan had so no doubt Shang would as well.

Shang pouted. "Well, you don't need my help then."

_Why was everyone saying that?_ "But I don't have a center piece."

"Ask Qing for help."

"I...dislike Qing." Zhou admitted. He found her annoying. If she knew something you didn't she either tormented you about it or held it over you. And her mouth...He grimaced. Asking her for help would be the worst idea.

"Now's a great time to get over that." Shang patted him on the back. "Good luck." She started to walk away.

"Quan's not in a very good mood." He warned her.

"Ya...I sort of got that impression. I'll be careful." She waved her farewell, not even turning to look at him.

He tapped the table a few times, fighting with himself. "Qing..." He muttered. Unhappy with his decision.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Xiao is not here, Lord Zhou Yu." Qing informed him as she let him into the suites. If he had come to reprimand her she was going to give him a piece of her mind. Just because he was courting Xiao didn't give him permission to order her around.

"I know." Zhou kept his voice even. "I need your help."

"My help?" She scoffed. "What help could I offer Lord Zhou Yu?"

"Listen." Zhou kept telling himself it would be easier to just turn around and walk away. He wouldn't have to put up with Qing or work with her or anything. But Shang was right. It was time to get past that. And he wasn't the type to turn his back on anything. If he was there wouldn't have been a trip to the North. Ce and Da wouldn't be together. And he wouldn't be courting Xiao..."I know we have our...differences of opinions." She made a noise at the way he phrased it. "But I need your help with something for Xiao and I think it is safe to say we both care for her enough to put aside those differences. Especially if it makes her happy."

"Are you suggesting a truce?" Qing was mildly shocked. Fro him to make peace with her for Xiao's sake? Could she fault him?

"Indeed I am."

Qing paused, staring at him. Then gave a nod. "A truce then, Lord Zhou Yu."

"A truce." He nodded.

"So you need my help because...?"

"There's this center piece..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shang sat on a bench, hugging her knees close to her as she stared out the window. Now that she took the time and thought about it she did feel bad about some of the rumours she had started. She definitely hadn't meant to get anyone upset as she had. Especially Quan. She touched the side of her face gently. And not because he had whacked her so hard. She actually liked her brothers. They had always been there for her. Sure, they tormented her. Picked on her. Made sure she didn't forget they were older than she was...But she did some of that in return as well. It was a sibling thing.

"Shang." Quan had seen her sitting in the hall looking rather dejected and knew he had to say something. He had partly gone out looking for her. She was due an apology and he had to face her while saying it. Seeing her bandaged face he felt worse about what he had done. If anyone else had done that to her he would go out and make sure they couldn't again.

"What?" She turned defensively. She had been avoiding him on purpose.

"About what I did. He began, not daring to sit down. "I've had some time to think about it more clearly and I regret my rash actions."

"Hmph..." She frowned as best as she could.

"I'm trying to apologize." She was stubborn that was sure! He changed positions a bit to see her better before continuing. "I'm sorry, Shang. I shouldn't have hurt you."

"Really?" She was actually surprised. She had thought about finding him and apologizing, but hadn't expected him to come to her.

"Really. It was a rather brutal move on my part."

"Ya...and it really hurt."

"I'll remember that for in battle." He watched as a small smile came to her face.

"I'm sorry for what I did too." She decided to just say it. "I really didn't take into consideration the outcome."

"I guess I should never have taught you that game."

"Don't say that! I'm glad you did. It's taught me a lot. I guess I just have to face the fact that it's no longer a game."

"As do I. But it was fun while it lasted."

"It definitely was that!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zhou watched as Xiao silently ate. Actually they had both been overly quiet. And it didn't feel right. What was wrong? When she first arrived everything seemed fine. She seemed happy to see how things were set. He was just happy to see her. And he noted she was still wearing the jade bracelet...But then it just hadn't gone smootly after that.

She suddenly put down her chopsticks. "I can't eat." She announced.

"Is something wrong?" Everything had tasted fine to him. Or maybe she was feeling ill?

"Yes. You promised you wouldn't change how you act towards me. But what is this?" She waved her arm to indicate the table. "We've eaten alone together before. I've brought you food to your study. We spent a week out in the country! And it was nothing like this."

Zhou paused. Was he really treating her differently? And what did she mean by _this_? She was obviously upset and he had to find out why. "Is an elaborate meal all that bad?"

"No. It's just...We're not talking. When was the last conversation we had tonight?" She watched as he thought about it. "See? When did we get uncomfortable with each other? It's only dinner!"

He cracked a smile. He knew it. As much as he had tried to avoid it he had failed. _It's only dinner, silly!_ "You're right. It is only dinner. Whether it's out in the countryside or an elaborate display it doesn't matter."

"Exactly! What matters is us."

He doubted she knew what joy that simple phrase brought to him. But how could she say such things and yet show no hint of any new emotions towards him? Was he missing something? Or was there nothing different? _Us..._

"And this centerpiece." She continued.

"Do you like it?" Qing had helped choose brightly coloured wild flowers (which he felt dumb for not thinking about) and arranged them prettily. He had to admit she had a talent for that. He was impressed with her work.

"It's beautiful. But I can't see you well enough with it in my way." To his surprise she picked it up and placed it on the ground. "That's better. Now we can talk. And eat." She smiled, taking her chopsticks from her plate. He started laughting and she looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"You're amazing."

"I am?" She was still confused.

"Yes. You are."

As that silly giddy feeling bubbled up inside her she put a piece of food in her mouth to try to stop it. What was up with that? It happened at the weirdest times. It would be nice to know what caused it. Then maybe she could stop it. Or find out what it was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aha! There you go And I will work on typing up the next chapter ASAP. I have many plans ahead and I'm just happy people are enjoying this. Until then!_


	20. Chapter 19

_As I posted in my profile earlier this month my computer crashed and I lost my entire story...including the chapter I was typing up. This is why I write in long hand first :) So all is not completely lost except for the extra bits I add while typing it up, but luckily I can copy and paste from here. But it is why I haven't updated in awhile. But here is finally Chapter 19! And I hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

_

Shang nibbled on a piece of confection as she sat with Da in Xiao's private study, watching as the younger Qiao paced back and forth obviously upset about something, but not really sharing _what_. "These are pretty good." She commented, taking another bite of the sugary sweet. "You sure it's okay we eat these?" She looked over at Da who was enjoying one herself.

"Positive. She gets atleast two boxes a week from Lord Zhou Yu." Da replied with a grin. How much attention could that man lavish on her sister? She swore he was trying to set a record. "Just don't touch the pickled daicon. She gets a little possessive of those."

"Pickled daicon?" Shang blinked. "How did he get that?"

"I'm not even going to ask."

"So what's this about?" She decided to ask, waving a hand at the still pacing Xiao.

"I can't say yet. She hasn't offered any hints." Da had to admit this courtship had been entertaining if nothing else. She was actually quite surprised how much her sister knew about Zhou. Let alone her knowledge on some of his quirks and habits. If Xiao wasn't in love she didn't know what was going on. "But I can take a guess."

"Lord Zhou Yu?" Shang said with a smirk.

"How did you know?" Da had a smirk of her own.

"I just don't get it." Xiao grumped, frowning. "I mean what's so grande about them? All they do is stand around looking like this." She suddenly stopped and took a rigid pose, hands clasped in front of her. "It's so...so...dull!" She whined before taking up her pacing again.

"Of whom are we talking about, my sister?" Da ventured to ask.

"Those court ladies Zhou seems so obligated to be around." She bit off the words.

"Wow..." Shang reached over to take another sweet. "She's got one nasty jealousy streak."

"I couldn't agree more." Da gave a short laugh. That did it. Her sister _was_ in love. And had no clue she was. Da shook her head. She would give Xiao one week. If she couldn't figure it out by then Da intended to tell her! "Xiao." She turned her attention back to her sister. "It is his job to attend the courts and take care of matters there."

"Are _they_ part of the "matters"?" She flung her arms in agitation.

"Depending...I guess they are." Da was trying to be careful how she said things.

"Hmph!" Xiao couldn't disagree more. She had attended part of the morning court. It was very long and very boring today. Which was why she had left. Everyone delaying and avoiding questions. She didn't know why they didn't just speak their mind. It would make things easier. And shorter. And she knew it was his job! She knew he was an advisor since she had begun writing him letters well over a year ago at this point. But...it was...Why had she even attended court? Why did she even care who he talked to? Now _that_ was bothering her! Why was she caring so much?

Then an idea hit her. Zhou was courting her. And she was far from being like any of those court ladies. So if he was spending time with them didn't that mean it was what he wanted? It made sense. And the other day she had been told how he had always preferred the company of the members of court. That made sense too. It also explained the fancy dinners and some other stuff he had been doing for her.

She suddenly jumped at Da, bracing herself by holding the arms of the chair. "Teach me to be a court lady!"

Da had jumped in her seat, not having expected that. "What?" It sounded as if her sister had come up with a crazy plan again.

"Someone said Zhou liked court ladies..."

"I wouldn't pay attention to rumours..." Shang interrupted. "They're very dangerous." It had been long enough since she had been hit by Quan that the bandages had been removed and the cuts and bruises barely visible. But she had learned her lesson. Avoid court intrigues.

"But it's not a rumour." Xiao stood up, pouting. "I mean it's obvious. Isn't it?"

"I tried to teach you once." Da reminded her. "You weren't very good at it."

"Try again!" She insisted. "You must have done something wrong the first time."

"I don't think this is a good idea." What was her sister thinking? Wanting to become what she had just complained about? Believing Zhou would prefer that? She shook her head. What could she tell Xiao? And the only reason the first set of lessons had failed was simply the fact that Xiao hadn't wanted to learn. Would this time be any different?

"Why not?" Xiao demanded. "Every girl learns to be a lady. Why can't I?"

"It's not that. It's simply...Do you think Zhou Yu would want this?"

"It's not about what he wants. _I_ want it."

Da shook her head again. This wasn't going to turn out well..."Alright. I will teach you as best as I can."

Shang snickered. "I hope you two have fun."

"You are not going to get out of this that easily, Sun Shang Xiang. First lesson is tomorrow morning and I expect you to attend."

"Me! Oh no..."

"I think you could use a few refresher courses."

"You're going to regret this." Shang warned.

"You don't have to tell me that." Da sighed unhappily.

* * *

Zhou stretched entering his study. Court was _still_ in session hours later and Sun Ce had excused him for a brief rest. Lu Xun had stepped in while he was gone. He didn't mind. Nor was he worried. What was left to complete was typical matters that would be easy for Lu Xun to accomplish. Zhou felt bad for Sun Ce though. A normal day in court was boring at best. Long hours did nothing for the nerves. And Ce didn't have much of a choice as to what was expected of him and whether he could leave or not. His only option was to remain.

Zhou had seen Da enter once briefly before he had left. She kept herself out of view watching to see how things were going before leaving. He had to admit it was a smart move. Her presence could be distracting to Ce. Especially as the hours lingered on. And a distraction would not help the need of clear thinking to complete everything.

He had to admit though he would like to see Xiao right about now. Her bright smile and bubbliness would be a nice change from the stuffy, uptight room he had just left. A nice distraction it would be. He went to the windows that looked out upon the gardens. But unfortunately a steady drizzle had begun and he doubted she would be out walking the pathways. He wondered where she was. What she was doing...thinking...

He turned back to his desk with the pile of notes and maps upon it. Any other day such work would actually calm him. Give him the distraction he was looking for. But today he just wanted to shove it all away. Sweep his arm over it and clear off that desk. He continued to stare at it. His frown turning into a smile...

* * *

"He said that?" Leiyu stopped her work of rearranging some flowers. She looked at Qing surprised.

"Mhm."

"So he apologized?"

"Hardly. We made a truce." Qing smiled, actually quite pleased with the deal. "We intend to keep Xiao hapy. Works quite well for the two of us I think."

"Sounds like it." Leiyu had to agree. If it kept Qing from mouthing off and getting into trouble it was a very good plan. "That was nice of him."

"Ha!" Qing scoffed. "He did it out of desperation. Needed help with that fancy dinner he had set up for Xiao. He had to be nice if I was going to give a hand!"

"Well, I think it's a beginning to perhaps a good friendship." Leiyu stopped fussing over the flowers she had returned to and continued her work at a desk. "You are Xiao's maid. And he is courting her. You will see more of each other than you probably care to."

"You had to remind me."

"It's only a fact."

"Is that how you think of Sun Ce?"

"What?" Leiyu blinked, caught off guard by the question.

"What you said - _You will see more of each other than you probably care to_ - I only surmised it was experiance talking and not just a random observation."

"I don't think I see Lord Sun Ce much more than you do. Their...courtship...isn't exactly typical."

"You've probably seen more weiqi games than you ever thought you would." Qing laughed.

"I am beyond tired counting little black and white stones." Leiyu sighed as the other maid continued to laugh. "But the other times they spend together are quite...private."

"So I've heard." Qing gave a devious glance. Most, if not all, the servants knew of the private meetings between the two. They just never knew when or where.

"They're not all like _that_." Leiyu contradicted. She was beginning to believe the entire manor was horny. There was more to their relationship.

"Oh please..."

"They spend a lot of time talking. And they take long walks in the gardens. And they have this habit of pulling pranks on one another."

"Those two? I'm having trouble imagining that." Qing was skeptical.

"When they're alone together they're a lot more relaxed than they show in public."

"Well then, see? You know more than I do. So you do know more of Da and her lover than you think."

"I guess so." She sighed, organizing some papers half-heartedly.

"Uh oh...That's a "Leiyu is worried about something" sigh." Qing pointed out. "What now?"

"I've just been thinking. Have you thought about whether you'll be allowed to stay as Xiao's maid once she marries Lord Zhou Yu?"

"Marry!" Qing gave a short laugh. "Those two don't have a relationship to speak of right now. How am I even to think that far in the future?"

"Hmm..."

"You're worried about your position with Da, aren't you?" It wasn't hard for Qing to guess. She probably should have thought of it sooner. But except for rumours there had be no talk of any marriage within the Sun Manor. "You shouldn't be. There has been no change in their relationship and you've done nothing wrong to upset Da nor Sun Ce. You sit very high within people's sight."

"I've just never known where my position stands since coming here. I some times still feel like an outsider."

"Being trusted as Da's primary maid is no outsider. Don't worry so much."

"I guess you're right. We have to concern ourselves with the worries of the Lady Qiao's."

"That would give anyone a headache..."

* * *

"What happened here?" Xiao walked into Zhou's study, trying to step over the papers and such that were all over the floor.

"I...couldn't find something." Zhou looked up from his desk, smiling at her appearance.

"Little wonder considering this mess." She made it over to him only having stepped on a few items. "It's weird. I always thought of you as completely organized. Obsessed with neatness."

Zhou gave a thin smile at the observation. Normally he was _very_ organized. But he had to admit it had felt good to scatter those papers. "I'll clean up later."

"Want some help?" She didn't have much else planned for the afternoon. She bent down to pick some of the papers up and paused looking at them. "What are these?" She laid them on the desk next to what he had been busy writing.

"They're for something that is planned in the future." He took them from her, placing them on the other side.

"A campaign?" She had read enough to know they were plans for something.

He took pause at her question. Wondering if he had heard a touch of disappointment. How could he not tell her? "Ce has this idea of uniting some of the smaller territories." He unrolled one of the maps he had reached down and picked up. "It's going to be a lot of work, but he believes it is the best possible plan."

Xiao leaned closer, casually resting an arm over his shoulder to keep her balance. "I think it's a very good idea."

"You do?"

"Mhm. Look at the other kingdoms." She leaned farther to point at the map and he automatically wrapped an arm around her waist. "They're all united unlike us. It only makes sense to become as strong as they are."

"Are you saying Wu isn't strong?" Ce would not like to hear that. And Zhou himself never thought of their kingdom as weak.

"I'm only saying there is strength in unity."

"That there is."

"So it is a campaign?"

"Yes, it is." He watched as she frowned at his answer. "But not until after the Monsoons."

"But that's as soon as the wind changes." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Xiao." He couldn't help but apologize.

"I know it's what you do, but I guess because after all these months we've been together I sort of forgot it could happen."

"It's been rather nice to just stay here." Very nice now that he thought about it. He had never really thought of much else but the next plan. The next strategy. And then he met Xiao. He had learned there was life at the manor. Fun even. Things he hadn't really paid much attention to.

"Will you be gone long?"

"I don't know."

"Is it dangerous?"

"That is also something unknown." He was beginning to wonder who was more depressed over the announcement of the campaign as she sighed again. He hadn't thought he would be this disappointed at the prospect of leaving. "We can write letters to one another like we did before." He suggested.

"That sounds nice. It's not going to be any fun around here without you." She looked disheartingly at the map in front of them. The kingdoms were huge. During their week travel they barely saw half of the countrysides. To travel all of Wu...to spend time negotiating...or worse to battle...could take a very long time. It was going to be a long, boring few months. She looked up as he gave a laugh. "What?"

"I don't think I've ever been considered "fun"." He had to admit that was a new one.

"But you are!"

"It's good to know." Now he was beginning to believe the campaign was definitely going to be "no fun" without Xiao around.

* * *

"Now point! And stab and...ow..." Shang bent down to rub her knee.

"Sorry, Lady Xiang." A young girl holding a rod bowed her apology.

"It's alright." Shang smiled. "It didn't hurt."

"Then why did you say "ow"?" Shao asked.

"Natural reaction."

"You normally say ow when it hurts." He pointed out.

"Geez...alright. It hurt...a _little_. Bet you wouldn't want to be hit in the knee."

"Not really."

"See?"

"I'm _really_ sorry!" The girl spoke up again.

"It's okay, Song. I've been hurt a lot worse." Shang gave a reassuring grin. Or atleast she hoped it was reassuring. And here she thought it had been a good idea to occupy Xun's students by showing them some battle exercises. She hadn't expected to get hurt!

"My turn!" Shao held up his rod.

"You just had a turn." Song told him.

"No, I didn't. You're the one who just hit her in the knee!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"What is going on out here?" Lu Xun had just gotten out of court and had been told Shang was in charge of his students. That didn't really bother him. Coming upon the sight of the children argueing with rods in their hands did.

"Lady Xiang is teaching us to fight!" Shao spoke up first.

When Lu Xun looked over at her Shang gave a cheesy smile. "Um...future soldiers of Wu?"

"This is improper." Lu Xun went over to Song, taking the rod from her. "And totally inappropriate."

"Oh, so I'm inappropriate?" Shang put her hands on her hips.

"What...?"

"You said "this" is improper and inappropriate and go first to Song to take away her weapon. I'm guessing that means you consider female fighters "inappropriate"." She dared him to contradict her.

"That's not what I meant." He went over to Shao, taking away his rod as well. "They are children. They shouldn't have to concern themselves with fighting."

Shang tightened her mouth into a thin line, thinking. Debating about whether to believe him. He had a point. But then they were only playing. Although some may not consider such "play".

"When I get older I'm going to join Lord Sun Ce and fight against Shu and Wei with him!" Shao spoke up.

"And as you said that is when you are older." Lu Xun told him. "For now worry about your studies. And perhaps you can come up with another game you can play at with Xiang."

"_Lady_ Xiang." Song reminded him.

"Correct. Lady Xiang."

"Alright. You win!" Shang threw her arms into the air.

"What?"

"I take back my snappy retort. You're correct. They are just children. And it is "inappropriate" for me to teach them how to fight." The children giggled at her imitation of Lu Xun as she said "inappropriate".

He gave a small smile. "Perhaps you would like to attend afternoon classes with us?"

"I think I would prefer a late afternoon snack. I'm starved!" She replied with a wide grin.

"I think we can arrange that."

"Then we can play again!" Shao cheered.

"_After_ your classes." It appeared the afternoon had been interesting while he had been occupied in court.

* * *

Sun Ce heard a tapping at his window. At first he ignored it, but then it came again. Curious he went over, opening it he found Da sitting in the tree. He smiled. "Good evening, Lady Da."

"Good evening, Lord Sun Ce." She returned the smile.

"What brings you here this evening?" He leaned on the window frame unable to remove his gaze from her. She looked so small and delicate sitting amongst the branches.

"I heard court lasted a rather long time. I figured you might be tired of seeing four walls and would like a break."

"If I only could, but I..."

"I thought you said you didn't consult your advisors at night." She raised an eyebrow in torment.

"I'm not busy with advisors." He replied.

"Ah...But you are busy." She shifted her position. "I guess I will leave you to your paperwork I know you love and adore." Her smile was mischievous as she went to climb back down.

He wasn't going to let her get away with that. Reaching out he grabbed her, pulling her into the room. She should have expected this, but having been busy with her torments she was caught off guard. "I didn't intend to spend the time indoors." She told him.

"Neither do I."

"Then why didn't you follow me instead of pulling me in?" She wondered if he had thought about that.

"Are we to sneak out?" He questioned.

"I thought as much." Spending all day confined to a room listening to endless complaints, endless bribes, and quite a number of rumours she wouldn't want a dozen or so servants following her around. "If not I would have used the door and not the tree." She watched as he stood there, obviously thinking something. She tilted her head. "What...?"

He went to the door and opened. it. "Hua! Ling!" He called and soon two servants entered the room. Da could only imagine they were as confused as she was.

"Yes, Lord Sun Ce." The servants bowed.

Ce closed the door. "Hua. Exchange clothes with the Lady Da."

"My Lord?" Hua blinked.

Da looked between the maid and Sun Ce a smile spreading across her face. "What a brilliant plan!" If they went out dressed as servants there was little chance of them being caught and left them nearly worry free.

"I can't wear Lady Da's garments!" Hua did _not_ like the idea.

"Of course you can!" Da told her. "I don't mind."

"But I will get into so much trouble if I get caught."

"Tell them Lord Sun Ce told you to do this."

"But who will believe me?"

"Who will you get in trouble with? Sun Ce?" Da had always thought Leiyu worried a lot. She shook her head as she took Hua's hand to lead her into one of the side rooms. Although she couldn't blame the poor maid. It was a rather severe punishement to falsely impersonate a lady. But it wasn't going to be that long of a time. And if she stayed within the room no problems would occur.

* * *

Xiao was in her room at the window seat. She continued to read and re-read the letter Zhou had given her. It was what he had been writing when she had entered and he finished it as she stood there before she left. He said she inspired him. Her fingers traced the brushstrokes he had made. They were so beautiful and perfect. She didn't know how he did it. She would have to practice her writing. It looked so childish compared to his.

She sighed. He was going away. On a campaign. It was next season she knew. But still...he was leaving...

* * *

Da laughed as Sun Ce pulled her after him as they ran through the courtyards to reach the outer wall. She couldn't describe the relief it was to not be wearing the elaborately decorated overdress or the heavy headdress she frequently wore. This was much easier to wear and in that simple fact it made her happy. And she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped when she saw Ce dressed in the servants clothes. It wasn't that he looked bad. Just out of place. And far from appearing as a servant.

When she caught up with him she reached up to tug on the long braided plaite of hair that hung down his back. "Do servants normally move this fast?" She smiled as he turned around.

"To not be caught I think anyone would."

"I think dressed as we are we shouldn't have any worries. Although you're a little too imposing to be a manservant."

"And you too elegant and beautiful to be a simple maid." He brushed her lips with his.

She went to step closer to him when a loud voice interrupted. "What's going on here?" A guard had appeared across the small courtyard. He watched as the two jumped and turned away from him so he couldn't see their faces.

"We're...We're fetching water." Ce replied as Da covered her face to quiet her giggle.

"Fetching water?" The guard's question was nonbelieving. If the two servants expected him to believe that when they weren't carrying a vase or jug to carry it in they obviously cared little about being caught.

"Yes. For Lord Sun Ce." Ce smiled this time while Da shook her head in amusement.

The guard paused. Debating whether he should concern himself or not with the two who were obviously flirting. And had plans of their own. "Fine." He finally decided. "Carry on." He continued his patrol. He would report it later to Lord Sun Ce.

"No worries about being caught, huh?" Ce pulled her to a set of stairs.

"Fetching water? For Lord Sun Ce?" She returned the question with one of her own, completely amused by the situation.

"Not completely untrue."

"I can't believe he believed you!"

"I don't think he completely did." A passing thought of some talk about two servants not attending to their work crossed his mind, but it mattered little at the moment as he held Da's hand tightly as they continued on their way. These were some of his favourite times with her. Being out alone together with the Manor and all it's problems away from them. These were the moments he knew they loved each other. Holding one another and talking about any thing that came to mind. Not worrying what was proper or if they had said something wrong.

"You're picking up my sister's habit of daydreaming." Da teased as a silence came between them and suddenly she found herself lifted into his arms able to see the expanse of land that stretched out before them as they stood on one of the walkways of the outer wall.

"Shall I share them with you?" He asked quietly.

"You can tell them all to me." She promised, watching the last light of the day stretch upon the fields. Sighing softly she rested her head against his chest. _Tell him._ A voice inside her head demanded. But she ignored it. She didn't want to ruin the night. Not now...

* * *

_As always thank you for reading! _


	21. Chapter 20

I'm back I'm back I'm back! Sooooooo sorry about the ahem overly long absence. Crashing computers, jobs, no extra time. How am I supposed to be creative like that? LOL Anyhoo thank you to everyone who left reviews saying how much they loved my story and how they cared about the characters. I never ever meant for any of you to be hanging on this long! I have a lot planned and will begin typing out more very soon. I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does she do this often?" Shang had arrived at the sisters' suites the next morning as Da had said. It wasn't that she was looking forward to these "lessons". It was more of a fact that there was little doubt it would end up as a comedy of errors and _that_ was what she was looking forward to. On her arrival though she had been told Da was still asleep.

"Not often." Xiao sighed. Why had her sister decide to oversleep _today_? She had wanted to start these lessons!

"Only when she and Sun Ce sneak out at night, huh?" Shang gave one of her crooked grins.

"Is that what happened?"

"I don't know. I'm just guessing."

"Should we wake her?"

"I say we should." This could be fun. Although that could depend on the person you were waking...

Xiao caught the mischievous sound in Shang's voice. "I think I'll try first and if I need your help I'll call..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Da? Da. Wake up." Xiao shook her sister without much success. "You're not supposed to oversleep today!" She shook her some more. "Da!"

"Hmm...?" Da didn't even open her eyes. Why was Xiao so insistant?

"Were you out with Sun Ce last night?" Xiao remembered what Shang had said.

"Mhm." Da answered with a smile, only half awake answering the question.

"_All_ night?" Xiao sat on the bed, watching as her sister stretched lazily.

"It was wonderful..." She opened her eyes and upon seeing Xiao sat up. "OH! Xiao!"

"All night with Sun Ce?" Xiao questioned.

"It wasn't...not like that." Da wondered what she had said in her sleep. It could be very embarrasing.

"Not like what?"

"Nothing. We just...toured the countryside a bit."

"At night?" Xiao was dubious.

"It's very beautiful."

"Didn't it rain last night?"

"A little." They had actually just made it outside the manor walls when a light drizzle had begun. It didn't bother either of them as they continued their walk. And then it had begun to rain harder. They had found a large tree for shelter, waiting for it to slow down. But she hadn't mind. Being there with him, watching the rain glisten in the moonlight..."But why are you so in a rush for me to get up this morning?" Da decided to steer her sister away from the subject of her and Ce before more questions came.

"You're supposed to be teaching me how to be a court lady." Xiao reminded her. "And I don't think sneaking out with the lord of the manor and staying out all night is very lady like." She teased.

"That's a later lesson." Da returned the torment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't wear that." Da told Shang. She was amazed her friend had even decided to attend these lessons and feared slightly her motives. But she had arrived dressed as she normally did. In her pants and short top and she was casually leaning back in a chair, her long legs stretched in front of her. She glanced at Xiao who had her feet tucked up beside her. Da could tell one of the first lessons was going to be posture.

"Wear what?" Shang frowned. "I always dress like this."

"You can't train to be a court lady dressed like...well...in..."

"You dress like a man." Xiao didn't hold back.

"Thank you, Xiao." Da sighed. _Lesson number two - what to say when and how..._

"Psh..." Shang wasn't bothered. "Show me a man who looks like I do!" Xiao giggled as Shang gave a huge grin.

"You need to wear a dress." Da insisted. "Wear one of mine."

"I can't fit your clothes." Shang wasn't liking this. What did it matter what she wore?

"Just put on an overdress. It's only for the lessons."

Shang puffed out her cheeks, discontent. "Fine." She sat up. "I'll wear a dress."

"Leiyu!" Da called for her maid.

"Yes, Lady Da?" Leiyu entered the room and bowed.

"Take Shang to choose one of my dresses and..." She turned to her friend suddenly remembering something. "Did you bring your fan?"

"My what?"

"Your fan." Xiao replied, holding hers up.

"And what would I do with one of those silly things?"

Even Xiao blinked at this. "Everyone has one. Even Zhou."

"Do I look like Zhou Yu?"

"And one of my fans." Da had turned back to instructing Leiyu. This was going to be a long day.

"And shoes, Lady Da?" Leiyu indicated Shang's feet. Rather large boots were upon them. A contrast to the small shoes the sisters wore.

"Now, come on!" Shang had stood up to follow the maid, but stopped, placing her hands on her hips. "These are quite comfortable!"

"This is about fashion and style not comfort." Da reminded her. "But we'll let it go for now."

"Good. Because I'm not cramming my feet into your little shoes for "fashion and style"." She imitated Da causing Xiao to giggle again.

Da shook her head. _A very long day..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now stand straighter, Xiao." Da was standing next to her sister holding her chin up to keep her head high. "There you go."

"This is really uncomfortable." Xiao pouted. She had been trying her best and just never felt as if she was doing anything right. "Are you sure you stand like this?"

"Yep." Shang gave her opinion. "That would be Da's "stiff as a post" stance."

Da snapped around. "Shang!"

"But it is. Sometimes you stand so straight I swear you're going to break."

"Thank you for your opinion." Da's tone was flat.

"Sorry. She asked."

"Now try to walk, Xiao." Da had returned her attention to her sister. She was actually surprised by how determined Xiao was. She was following all the instructions and obviously trying her best. Unfortunately Da still felt that this would end up a disaster. "That's good! A little more poise..." She watched as she still swayed a little. A small bounce still in her step. "Keep your head up..." She glance at Shang. "You could try as well."

"I know how to walk." Came the return. "But if you insist." Shang followed Xiao around the room.

Xiao glanced behind her. "What is that?"

"I'm gliding." Shang told her.

"Like a duck on dry land." Da snickered as Xiao laughed.

"A what?"

"She said..." Xiao began.

"I heard her." Shang stared at Da, before grabbing a pillow from a nearby seat.

Da's eyes widened. "Now Shang..." She backed up, holding out a hand. "Let's not..." She gave a small shriek as Shang came after her. Da ran across the room, grabbing a pillow of her own. She raised an eyebrow as Shang approached her. "Well, then..."

"So very lady like." Shang cracked a smile. She was suddenly hit in the back of the head. "HEY!" She turned to see Xiao smiling with a pillow of her own. "Ha! Two against one? I think I can handle the odds." She laughed swinging her pillow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Report." Sun Ce told the guard in front of him.

"Nothing unusual from last night." The guard stood straight. It had actually been a very quiet, calm evening. Except..."Although there were two servants obviously avoiding their duties."

Sun Ce paused. "Oh?"

"They claimed to be fetching water when they didn't even carry a pitcher."

"What were they doing?" Ce couldn't resist asking. Of all the guards to catch them and have to report...

"Flirting, my lord."

"Indeed." _How very observant._ He gave a wry smile. "Well, it's not a bad thing and I've never frowned on such activities."

"That's what I thought, my lord. So I let them go."

"Very good." Ce made a mental note to either remember a pitcher for water next time or come up with another excuse...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quit fidgeting, sister." Da told Xiao as they sat getting their hair redone after the pillow fight. It had been a fun, much needed (albiet non-lady like) break from the intensive lessons Xiao had insisted upon. But it had left the room a bit in disarray and their appearance about the same. The maids had set themselves to fix that and Xiao had continued to swing her feet as Qing tried to twist her hair up.

"I'm not fidgeting." Xiao insisted even as she shifted her position.

"You are."

"I bet you can't sit still any longer than either of us." Shang dared.

"Alright. Starting now?" Da asked.

"Starting now." Shang watched as Da became immobile even as Leiyu braided and pinned her hair. She glanced over at Xiao who was trying not to move, but came across overly stiff as she tightened her muscles to accomplish such. She returned her gaze back to Da. It was almost unnatural. "Is she breathing?" She had to ask Xiao.

"You're moving." Da pointed out.

"Am not!"

"You are."

"She's right." Xiao sided with her sister. "And you keep doing this shifty eye thing."

"I'm trying not to move my head as I watch the two of you." Shang defended herself.

"No talking." Da reprimanded.

"When did that get added?"

"Pretend you're in court." She suggested.

"Oh, please, no...That is torture."

"So is sitting like this." Xiao complained. What was so appealing about being lifeless? You couldn't tell a person's personality if they were no more than stone.

"Don't think about it." Da advised. All this chattering was not helping. You almost always moved while talking.

"Ow!" Xiao suddenly cried out. Qing had accidently pushed a hairpin in too hard and it had hurt!

"I'm sorry, Lady Xiao." Qing quickly apologized, adding - "But you moved."

Leiyu couldn't even keep a giggle inside at the comment. She felt bad that Xiao was trying so hard when it was obvious everyone loved her for who she was.

Xiao sighed, slightly upset. "I guess that ruins that. It's up to Shang and Da now."

"Forget it." Shang stretched out her legs, taking a deep breath. "I'm not going to compete against the immobile statue."

Da rolled her eyes. "You did very good, Xiao. It's just important not to shift position too much. It shows disinterest and occassionally disrespect. You need to appear attentive."

"I think being as motionless as a piece of garden art can appear as disinterest." Shang pointed out.

"That does depend."

"It might help if I wasn't having my hair done." Xiao supplied.

"I'm not sure about that. It didn't help Shang." Da smiled a torment.

"You're just jealous because your hair takes forever to maintain." Shang shook her short locks.

"It's far from jealousy." Da could not imagine exchanging her long hair for her friend's short style. She couldn't think of any reason to cut it. As a matter of fact she had wondered why Shang wore her hair as she did. Da remembered hearing talk of the youngest Sun child with flaming red hair and a long braided plaite flying behind her.

Xiao had actually been thinking similiar thoughts as Qing continued to fuss with her hair even though Leiyu had finished Da's. How _did_ Shang get away with wearing it so short? It wasn't fashionable. Far from. Nor commonly seen. Hair was quite important actually. It was from your parents as the saying went. "What happened to your hair?" She decided to ask.

Shang paused suddenly. She hadn't been faced with that question for a long time. And faced with it now she found it hard to answer. "I...I cut it off when my father died." She tried to shrug it off, feeling weird, remembering that moment. She had screamed. And cried. And locked herself away in her room upon hearing the news Sun Jian was dead. And in the end she and her mother had cut off their braids. The locks had been buried with him. While her mother let her hair grow back, Shang had not. She tried to smile at the sisters. "I just never grew it back. But I think it suits me. Don't you?"

"Very well." Da nodded, feeling sorry for her friend. The Sun's were a closely tied family and there was still a lot to learn about them and Shang was obviously very affected by her father's death. A chill ran through Da. To loose someone like that...

"I'm sorry, Shang." Xiao apologized. She hadn't meant to upset her. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright." Shang tried another smile. "I'm alright now." She hoped that came across believable. Right now she didn't want to think about it. "But I do have to say these lessons are taking forever! Are you positive you want to go through with this?" She turned to Xiao.

"Absolutely!" Xiao knew she _had_ to do this. She didn't want people making funny assumptions or making rude comments because of her. She could be a lady like Da and she wanted to show Zhou this.

Shang let out a suffering sigh. "Alright..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One more time. Like this." Da walked up to a chair and sat down gracefully. "We're just combining several lessons into one. Walking, posture, and not fidgeting." She stood up. The day was only halfway over and she had to admit she was getting tired. But Xiao kept insisting she continue. Part of her wanted to stop everything. Tell Xiao Zhou loved her for who she was and this would end up useless. But Xiao was so demanding it would end up in an arguement she didn't want to face.

Xiao nodded before taking her turn, but her flop into the chair - although cute and graceful in its own right - was far from lady like. She knew this the minute she had sat down and looked at Da. And this was about the fifteenth time she had attempted it! She continued to closely watch Da as she moved and spoke hoping to pick up some sort of secret she was obviously missing. How could her sister do these mannerisms so properly and she herself have so many problems? This was so frustrating! "Why can't I do this? I _am_ trying!"

"I know you are. But it's not even one day. Give it some time." Da was now definitely worried Xiao was pushing herself too much. And for what? To be who she wasn't?

"How much time? I can't have Zhou wait too long."

"Zhou Yu would wait forever for you."

"No one waits forever."

"There are some who would."

"Why don't we take a break?" Shang suggested. "Have a bite to eat? And please do not turn it into a lesson. My head is about to explode from all this!"

Xiao pouted a bit before nodding. _Might as well_. Xiao decided. If Da said this took time it could ruin every thing. She tried to remember when Da and she were first taught some of these lessons. How she had to practice on her own. The lady didn't have the patience to wait for her. It had taken her extra time to even learn to walk in the proper shoes. Da had helped her the best she could, but Xiao had to admit a lot of the lessons just didn't suit her. She felt stiff and little more than a doll during most of them. She much preferred the reading and writing. She could keep up with that. But now...

Maybe she should have paid more attention during the lessons at that time. Or tried harder. She didn't have weeks of time. She wanted to finish this well before Zhou left for the campaign...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The low lands here are severely flooded." Sun Ce pointed at a location on the map as Zhou watched. "The crops are ruined. We needed those crops."

"How are the highland fields?" Zhou asked, guessing the answer.

"Safe for now. But it's not going to be enough to feed everyone." Ce was beginning to feel frustrated. The monsoons - although not intense - had been a steady downpour causing more problems. A week of sun was all he wanted!

"What about this area...here?"

"I'll try to convince them during the campaign, but I'll need other options just in case."

"I'll see what I can come up with." Zhou promised, watching as Ce paced the room. "What's wrong?"

"This campaign is more than just being strong against Wei and Shu. It's about Wu being strong as a united kingdom. That we are there for one another." Sun Ce didn't know how else to say it. He didn't want people to think he was going out to defeat other territories. This was supposed to be a win-win situation. Everyone would get something out of it. He wasn't fooling himself that there wouldn't be opposition to it. But he wasn't going out looking for a fight.

"I know. Xiao and I both agree it's a good idea. There is strength in unity she said." Zhou had guessed his oath brother had uncertainties. He always did.

"You told Xiao?" Why was he surprised by this?

"Of course. You haven't told Da?"

"...no. She'll get upset."

"She'll be more upset if you wait much longer."

"I know. It's..." He walked back to the table looking at the map. "I intend to marry her, Zhou. Every moment my thoughts are filled with her. With her I know I can face anything." He looked at his friend and laughed. "I sound ridiculous, don't I?"

"Not at all." Zhou felt a wave of jealousy along with happiness for his friend. "You sound like a man in love."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm ready." Xiao announced. She had dressed in one of her best gowns and made sure Qing had styled her hair elegantly, displaying a jeweled hairclip. She continued to wear the jade bracelet Zhou had given her and hung her fan from the opposite wrist. She stood in her best posture as she had been practicing.

"But it's only been a short time." Da protested. Xiao was going to attempt this already? They had barely gone over everything. Let alone spent time perfecting it. And the lessons had been crazy. From Shang's jokes and snide comments to Xiao's bouncy eagerness. Da herself was exhausted.

"I can do this." Xiao promised. "I won't embarrass you, I promise."

"That's not my concern. I just want to make sure you are prepared."

"I am! You helped a lot." And although she knew she couldn't compare to Da or any of the court ladies she felt as if she could be lady like enough to sit through court as well as any of them.

"Are you positive?"

"Da. I really want to do this. I _can_ do this."

Da sighed. There was no getting out of it. "Alright. Give me five more minutes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is going on here?" A loud booming voice caused Song to go running behind Shang as a large man entered the courtyard.

"Way to to, Huang Gai." Shang rolled her eyes. "Scare the child." She twisted around to look at Song. "It's okay. He may appear scary, but he's really huggable."

"I am _not_ huggable." Huang Gai denied.

"Psh...right." Shang knew better than that. She had grown up with the man around and as scary as he may first appear for being so large and...well...brutal like he was far from that. He was a great soldier and trusted within in the Sun family and if you needed someone to run to you could trust Huang Gai.

"You still haven't told me what is going on." He crossed his arms over his chest waiting. He had seen the two girls with rods going through practice techniques, but he would like to know _why_.

"Da had me locked up for days acting like a stiff court lady." Shang swung her arms. "I needed to get out."

"So you decide to beat up a little girl?"

"You should find out who is beating up who before you say anything." Shang's leg was still stinging from the last hit.

"I said I was sorry!" Song had come out, but frowned.

"Isn't she a little young to be taught fighting?" Huang Gai looked at the wide-eyed girl. He didn't even know who she was. Or who's child she was.

"Puh...leeze. She's no younger than I was when you began training me." Shang contradicted.

"No...really?" He eyed her suspiciously, seeing the Sun daughter younger and looking almost like little Song. A frown and a defiant stance. He shook his head. "Lady Da's lessons obviously didn't help any for you."

"Oh, quit it." Shang lightly punched him in the arm.

"Are we done?" Song asked.

"I guess so." She sighed. "It appears everyone is trying to stop me from forming my own little army." She smiled none the less at her own joke.

"Now wait." Gai stopped them. "I'm not letting you send her home the way you were training her."

"What's wrong with my method?"

"The way you had her holding her arm will lead to a broken wrist more than anything." He scoffed. "Come here, child." Song obeyed and when she reached him he turned her around to face Shang. "Now, don't hold your arm too stiff." He gently took her arm and positioned it to hold the rod properly.

"See?" Shang laughed. "Huggable. OW!" She jumped after being hit in the rear. "You did that on purpose!"

"I did?" Huang Gai held the rod Song once had, amused.

"Alright. You asked for it."

"Come and get me, Little Shang." He laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you do to her?" Zhou stormed into Da's study, more upset than he intended to show.

Da looked up from her desk. She should have been angry at him for just entering as he had, but the question and his mood pointed exactly to what she had been worried about the past few days. It had turned into a disaster. "I did nothing."

"Don't give me that! Xiao's been going around like...like...some court lady! She's never been like that." He paced the room. It was just somehow wrong for her to do that. It wasn't _her_. And he knew who had taught her. "I ask her how she is...if something was wrong. And do you know what she says??? _"Nothing is wrong. I am quite well, Lord Zhou Yu."_. I am quite well?? And she hasn't called me Lord Zhou Yu since...since...I can't remember!"

"I would advise you to calm down first, Lord Zhou Yu." Da advised, actually surprised at his behaviour. She had never seen him like this.

"I'll calm down _after_ you change her back!"

Da stood up. "First of all I didn't do anything she didn't ask me to do." She wasn't going to be accused of this when he obviously didn't know any of the facts or circumstances behind it.

"Why would she want to act like...that?"

"Oh, possibly because it's a known fact you like court ladies."

"I do not." He watched as she raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Alright. I do...did. I don't like her like that!" Why did it feel so strange to admit these things to Da? As if it was embarrasing for her to know how he felt about her sister.

"Second. I can't "change her back". That is up to you."

"How am I supposed to do that?" How had these ideas gotten stuck in Xiao's head? Why had she worried about acting as she had? Who cared if he liked court ladies. She was different. He liked her being different. It was maddening!

"Tell her what you told me. You don't like her that way. You talk to her about everything, don't you?"

"But this is different." He couldn't figure out how he would even approach the subject. It was so nerve wracking seeing Xiao sitting there so stiff and silent. Her bounce was gone. Her bright smile faded. It was as if the sun in his world had dimmed.

"It is _no_ different." Da let out an exasperated sigh. She had had enough of this!

"I can't approach her and tell her she's not a court lady. Tell her it's just not her."

"Why not?"

"How would you feel if Ce said something like that to you?"

"I am not my sister nor are you your oath brother. Comparing us like that is very unlike you, Zhou Yu. Does she have you that wound up? That confused?" Da actually had her own problems to figure out. She had not expected to have to help the Wu advisor with his relationship. But it did involve her sister and in that fact she couldn't ignore it. "It is no secret that you care for my sister."

"I never meant it to be any kind of secret." He replied, wondering what she was getting at. "I've never hid my feeling for her."

"Indeed not." Da was highly amused, sitting back down. She had decided to stop going around the subject. To say her piece. She had told herself she would tell Xiao she was in love if her sister could not figure it out within a week. Perhaps giving a push in the right direction may help. Xiao could whine at her later. "And as such my sister is highly attracted to you. She likes you as she has never liked a man before, but she has no idea what these feelings mean."

She watched him, seeing him slightly stunned by her words. She normally would not have spoken as she had except she wanted to make sure of one thing. "I am only telling you these things so you do not make a mistake. And if you do make a mistake or upset her somehow I am only warning you once - You will have to answer to me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zhou sat in is room still stunned by the words Da had spoken. _She likes you as she has never liked a man before._ Had she told Da something he had missed? Why didn't Xiao tell him? Or do something so he would know? _She has no idea what these feelings mean..._ He paused. Never before in love? He found that a bit strange. Didn't girls always have crushes when they were younger? Liked the local boy in town? But that didn't seem to be the way Xiao was. Too busy with life and new discoveries to worry about flirting or finding someone.

Perhaps he should have seen it. He was so aware of everything else. She admitted to liking his gifts. His poetry. Having him around. She had told him it wouldn't be fun without him at the manor. He chuckled at this. Him. Fun...

But he had tried to convince himself their holding hands was just casual friendship. That her smile didn't brighten more upon seeing him. That perhaps everything she talked about to him were things she would tell anyone. But now that he thought about it he had done all that to avoid a broken heart. He only wanted Xiao. And if not her then no one...

_I can't really see myself in a courtship with anyone but you._

Why did it not seem that she understood the words she spoke? Normally everything she said was thought out. Had a reason behind them. Except when something emotionally moved her. Then words would come spilling out.

He stood up moving to the window, watching the moonbeams dance within the garden. There would be no sleep for him tonight. He couldn't. His mind was too busy. How to approach Xiao. How to continue their relationship. How to tell her he loved her...

_If you do make a mistake or upset her somehow...you will have to answer to me..._

Da's threat was not an empty one. Zhou was positive she would make his life miserable if he did something wrong. He would never upset Xiao on purpose. He could never bring himself to do such a thing. But what if he said something wrong? What if she wasn't ready to go further into a relationship? What if...?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiao was restless as she tossed and turned in her bed. She was trying to figure out what she had done wrong. Had she said something improper? Did she make a wrong move? Even though others in court had commented how lovely she was Zhou hadn't seemed to notice. He had actually asked if she was alright. What was that?

She rolled over on her stomach pouting. He hadn't even sent her one poem or one gift the past couple of days. That upset her. Had she made him mad? Why did she care?

She hid her face in the pillow before rolling onto her back, throwing the pillow to the side. She had thought this was what he liked. A lady of the court. Why did he suddenly seem to hate it? She pouted some more. Why hadn't it worked? She paused suddenly. What was _it_? What had she been trying to do? Attract his attention? That was silly. What made her want to do that? She twisted the jade bracelet he had given her around her wrist. He was courting her. He sent her presents. What more was she looking for? What more _did_ one look for?

She rolled on her side, grabbing the pillow to hug to her. As she thought about Zhou that giddy feeling grew inside her. And as she closed her eyes, seeing him, her heart began to speed up. What was wrong with her? She didn't normally feel this way! Maybe she should talk with Da. Or Qing. Or someone! She wondered if she should talk with Zhou. He knew about so many things. And they talked all the time. But how could she tell him this? _I feel like laughing when I'm with you._ She groaned in misery. That was so dumb! There had to be another way. Now to only come up with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sun Ce laid behind Da softly stroking her arm. She had been so silent tonight. Actually the past couple of days it had been hard to get her to smile. What was she thinking? And what was she not telling him? "You've been so distant the past few days."

"Have I?" Her tone was dull. No answer given.

He put his arm around her. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

She didn't even turn to look at him. "Nothing."

And with Da he knew nothing always meant something. "Tell me."

There was a brief silence. "Can we talk tomorrow? I...just want to be in your arms tonight."

"Alright." He pulled her closer, lightly kissing her neck. "Tomorrow." And he actually feared what tomorrow would bring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are always nice. Even though I've been gone a looooooong time.


	22. Chapter 21

_This took me a LOT longer to type out than I originally thought. And it's longer than I originally remembered while writing it out in long hand haha There are many happenings in this chapter, but without giving anything away I can't explain them until the later author's note. So please bear with me. Oh...and for all those Xiao and Zhou fans. Please be patient. Remember they are quite different from Ce and Da and also as Xiao will actually point out in a later chapter she wasn't exactly out looking to fall in love. She was trying to escape a "creepy lord" in the first place. Doesn't exactly put dating into my mind either XD Sooooo...uhm...ya...Please enjoy the new chapter!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiao took a deep breath before entering the library, but upon entering she let it out relieved that Zhou wasn't there. She had been telling herself she had to talk to him. But every time she was in the same room as he was she couldn't bring herself to say even one word. And often she would end up running out of the room. It was so dumb! When had she never been able to talk to him? She always talked to him! So why was it different now? She wished she knew. And that's why she _had_ to talk to him. He knew about so many things. He had to know about this. But it was...she couldn't...She gave a suffering sigh. It was so dumb!

Then it happened again. Before she could even find a place to sit he entered the room. She froze in place seeing him. That silly - almost annoying - giddy feeling building up inside her. He smiled at her and her heart began to race. This couldn't be right. With a faint smile she ran from the library not noticing the disappointment that came to his face.

Her mad dash down the hallway was stopped abruptly as she collided with someone. Backing up she saw a large man she had come to know as Huang Gai. he had served under Sun Jian and now continued his duties under Sun Ce. As forboding as he seemed he was actually very friendly.

"Are you alright, Lady Qiao?" He asked. She appeared upset about something, which was unusual for her.

"Yes." She replied quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

He laughed at this. "Now that's a first! I normally don't get told such a thing." He noticed she was glancing around nervously. What was going on? "Where are you heading, Lady Qiao?"

"Uhm...That way." She pointed past him. Obviously deciding this just now. She glanced behind her actually nervous that Zhou may have followed her. "Just not back there."

"Is someone bothering you, my lady?" He asked. Zhou Yu would not be happy if this was true. Huang Gai decided he would take care of the matter.

"...no..." She swallowed. "It's...I have to go. I'm sorry I ran into you!" She had rushed past him, calling over her shoulder.

He watched her go, scratching his bearded chin. "Not back there, huh?" He grew curious and retraced her steps.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The stars are just not aligned properly." Lu Xun was walking down the halls with Shang. It had become a habit of theirs to do just that while discussing various topics.

"That reminds me of the balancing egg. And I just really don't believe in either." Shang voiced her opinion. Which was normally the opposite of his.

"This is more than just a lucky egg." He tried to explain his view. "It's very important and precise. When the stars are aligned in a most fortunate manner great things happen. When not I hate to see the consequences."

"So you base some of your advise on the alignment of the stars?"

"I find it very useful." He nodded.

"And if you're wrong?"

"I may be wrong, but the stars will never be."

"Really?" She was actually amused. Had he just admitted to being wrong? Leave it to Xun...

He gave another nod. "Most positive. You need to have a bit of faith, Xiang. Fate leads you down many paths. You can learn to coincide with fate."

"Bah!" She scoffed. "Give me something I can see."

"You can see the stars." His answer was in the most sincere form as he faced her. But he saw a smile pull at her lips. "What?"

"I don't know how you do it." She threw her hands up into the air with a laugh. "Every time we have conversations like this you're always the one with the last word. I can't compete!"

"I never look at it as a competition."

"So that's your secret?" She cocked an eyebrow and gave him a playful nudge.

"I have no secrets, Xiang." He had a funny feeling he was going to regret saying that. But he sincerely felt he had nothing to hide.

"Oh, please...Everyone has secrets. I haven't met anyone yet who doesn't."

"Do you?"

Shang paused. Then clasping her hands behind her back she began a slow liesurely walk down the hall. "Quite possibly..." Came her enigmatic answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huang Gai entered the library glancing around. This was one of the only places "back there". So whatever was bothering Xiao most likely was here. A smile came to his face as he saw Zhou. _Ah..._ "Greetings, Lord Zhou Yu." He attempted to catch his attention. Was the little Qiao running from the advisor now?

"And to you, Huang Gai." Zhou gave a nod, puzzled by finding the large man in such a place as the library. "What brings you here today?"

"Well, it seems the Lady Xiao Qiao is not favoring this room today." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I came to find out why."

"When you discover that answer do you mind telling me?" He had been wondering if he had done something wrong. Admittingly he had been bothered by her court lady act, but she seemed to have relaxed from that a bit. Much to his relief. But now she was running from him! How was he to court her like that?

"You don't know?" The question was in disbelief.

"I wish I did."

Huang Gai began to chuckle. _Oh love was a fickle thing!_ "Well, my lord, if I ever discover the reason you will be the first to know. Although...Why don't you ask her?"

_You talk to her about everything, don't you?_ Da's words came back to Zhou. He shook his head, frustrated. "How am I to talk to her when she is running from me!"

"Catch her." Huang Gai said simply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Da had told herself over and over she had to talk to Sun Ce. She had told him days ago she would. But that time never seemed to arrive. And she knew it was her fault. She just thought if she gave it a bit more time perhaps she could convince herself how silly it was. But it never worked. Determined to clear the matter that was plagueing her mind she straightened herself and head held high she walked into his study. "We have to talk." She simply said.

Sun Ce looked up from his desk and the papers involving the campaign. He couldn't stop the smile coming to his face upon seeing her. This would be a nice break from work! Standing up he went over to her and leaning down he lightly kissed her. He paused as she remained unmoving, not returning his greeting.

"We have to talk." She repeated a bit firmer. She wasn't going to be distracted. And that could be a difficult thing to avoid while she was near him. But she held fast. If not coming across a bit cold.

He stepped back, wondering what was bothering her and he remembered the other night as he held her in his arms so silently. He gave a nod. "Alright." He waited for her to speak. His words sounding more confident than he felt.

Da paced a few steps away, looking down at her hands briefly before returning her gaze to him. She was determined not to falter. "I can't..." She paused and stood straighter. "I will not be your concubine."

Sun Ce could not move hearing those words. What had brought that about? "Have I ever called you that?"

"No, but..."

"Who said what?" He demanded. He was getting tired of these court rumours and people spreading lies. What else would have stuck this idea in her head? He had never even once thought of her in that sense. He had known his father had atleast one. It wasn't a foreign concept in the Kingdoms, but as much as others may think he would follow his father in that matter he had never thought about it. He knew one thing. He only wanted Da.

"No one has said a thing." She answered plainly.

"Then why...?"

"Lord Sun Ce." Her voice barely held emotion as she continued to face him still a few paces away. "Do I spend countless hours engaged in games of Weiqi with you?"

"We've always played Weiqi." He was puzzled by her question.

"Do I attend festivals, banquets, and such events with you?"

"Of course! I wouldn't arrive with anyone but you." But he was beginning to see where her questions were going and he didn't like it.

"And do I keep you company during the day...and the night?"

He clenched his teeth already knowing what she would say to his answer. "Yes."

"Then what am I?" She asked, trying to keep back tears. It was tearing her up inside placing these facts in front of him. And it hurt her even more as she asked the next question. "If not your concubine...Am I simply your whore?" She had finally said it. Had put words to her fears. The fears she had since her and her sister's disownment. Love was one thing. Rank brought forth a new set of rules. How she wished all that mattered was love!

_Damn it!_ Sun Ce wanted to know who had called her these things. And wanted to know now! He wanted this person who had spoke such vile lies to her. Wanted to rip their heart out with his bare hands. How dare they...! He went to her once more, carefully cupping her face in his hands. The look in her eyes pained him. "You are not a whore. Mine or anyone else's." He tried to keep the anger he felt for someone else from his voice as he spoke to her. "I do not go to your for a simple night of pleasure. My need for you is deeper than that." He leaned close, whispering. "Have I not told you I love you?"

"But...can't a man love his concubine as well?" She hated doing this to him, but she had to know. Had to find out. She had thought about it many times. A titleless girl...what more could they be?

He stood straighter, tired of this run around, but he wouldn't let her go. "Lady Mien." He guessed. "She said this to you, didn't she?" Lady Mien was an annoyance he should have dismissed from court ages ago. The only reason she was even there was because of the lands her family owned. Sun Jian and her father had had a friendly relationship. But with both gone she didn't hesitate to interfere where she could. Any thing to help herself along. But if Sun Ce had his way Lady Mien may just be surprised where she found herself after today.

"No one has said anything to me." She repeated.

"Then why? Why are you asking these questions?"

"I...I need to know." She couldn't stop herself from placing her hands on top of his. "That is why."

"Alright." _Fair is fair. _He thought. "I will answer your question if you answer mine."

Da blinked, not expecting that. What question could he have? "I will do my best."

"You are the woman I love. The one I need so I can continue to live each day. I can survive anything as long as you are with me." Ce didn't hesitate to say these words. Nor did he hesitate to kiss her once more, pleased this time the affection was returned. "Does that answer your question?" He asked softly.

He watched as she blinked, tears falling down her face and onto their hands. He wiped a few away. "Da..." He wasn't going to wait to ask his question. He wanted to hear her answer. Wanted to take her into his arms..."Marry me. Be my wife."

Da hadn't been able to stop herself from kissing him as he admitted the depth of his love. She had become distracted even after she told herself not to. But now...she suddenly felt very cold. His words echoeing in her head. How could he...? When he didn't know...? She hated herself for saying the words she was about to utter. "I can't." She ripped herself from his tender touch and ran from the room. Why did this always happen??

"DA!!" He called after her. He wanted to hit his head against the wall. He had done it again. Spoken before thinking. He had surely scared her now. And he no longer knew what to do...Or what to say...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shang!" Xiao came bouncing into the other girl's room, quite happy. "I need to borrow a pair of your pants."

"What for?" This seemed a bit of an odd request to Shang, who was also thinking that Xiao had this bad habit of entering others' rooms without knocking.

"Zhou and I are going riding. Isn't that splendid!" Even though she had been the one avoiding him she had been delighted when he had stopped her in the gardens and asked if she would like to go horse back riding. How could she say no?

"So you two are on speaking terms again?" Shang was a bit surprised.

"Why do you ask that?" Xiao blinked, confused. "We always talk."

"Ya, but..." Shang shook her head, giving up. Whatever had been - or still was - going on was obviously beyond her understanding. "Alright." She got up from her work of mending some wrappings on a few weapons and went to her wardrobe. She paused before opening the doors. "Wait...You've ridden in your robes before. Why are you asking for pants now?"

"Oh...well, don't tell Da, but they're so much better for things like riding and climbing. I borrowed Zhou's on our trip and even though they were huge it was so much easier! He mentioned about borrowing a pair of yours so I came to you this time."

"You wore Zhou's pants?" Shang couldn't hold in a laugh.

"Mhm. I had Qing fetch them from his tent. Luckily he had an extra pair." Xiao smiled.

"Well!" Shang couldn't wait to face down Zhou with this one! She opened the wardrobe doors, rummaging through her clothes. "I'll see if I can find something closer to your size." Even though Shang was far from being a large woman Xiao was _very_ slight of build. She wondered if she had anything left from a few years ago. "I don't see how you were able to fit Zhou's pants."

"Qing had to tie them up a good bit. They were so big on me!" Xiao ignored the snicker Shang gave, guessing she wouldn't understand what the other girl found amusing. Shang could have a weird sense of humour. She busied herself looking at the work Shang had been doing. She picked up a brightly coloured rope. "What is this?"

Shang looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening. "Be careful with that!"

"It looks like a child's toy." She placed it back on the table deciding it was better not to examine it. Although it did look interesting.

"Anything can be a weapon and a weapon can look like anything." She pulled out a few articles of clothing, explaining a subject she knew well.

"Can you show me how to use it?"

Now Shang was suspicious. "Why? This isn't like the court lady thing, is it? You're not trying to prove something to Zhou, are you?"

"No." She plopped on the bed. "I was just curious. I've never used a weapon before."

"Xiao." Shang suddenly felt like the big sister and that was a position she rarely was in. But she didn't know how else to explain it. "Weapons are used by others so you don't have to."

"They're going on a campaign." She told Shang, still upset over this knowledge.

She wasn't the only one. "I...know."

"They're not letting you go, are they?"

"Nope." Shang was often bitter over this. She normally was left behind and it didn't sit well with her. She felt she was more skilled than several of the men going, but Sun Ce always had a reason to leave her. "But Quan's not going either. He's being left to rule the manor."

"So why can't you go?" Quan was being left behind? That sounded as if they expected to be gone for a long time. Too long for Xiao.

"Someone's got to be left to protect the people!" She announced with one of her devilish grins. She did note the sadness that came from the young girl and guessed she had never been around something like a campaign. Nor had ever had anyone going that she would miss. "What is Da saying?"

"She hasn't."

"Uh oh..." That sounded like Sun Ce hadn't told her yet. That could lead to trouble...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quan was looking over a map Zhou Yu had brought to show him and Lu Xun. It had the campaign trail marked so Quan knew what to tell who. It was a tedious job, but one he had done before and knew how to handle.

"I suspect some farmers will approach us as to what we intend to do about their failed crops." Lu Xun guessed the first possible scenerio.

"Most likely the onces from the low plains." Zhou nodded. "The monsoons hit them the worse."

"Been there before." Quan spoke of the situation. "They're mostly reasonable." He assured his friend.

"Until they get hungry." Huang Gai reminded them.

"Hopefully we'll be back before then." Zhou didn't want to be in that situation. Not now. He wanted to be done with this campaign before it began. He wanted to return to Xiao before too long.

"You're thoughts are not fully upon the campaign." Quan accused.

"When the time comes they will be."

Huang Gai began to chuckle, but before he could say anything Sun Ce came barging through the doors looking quite a bit beyond upset.

"Who said what?" Ce demanded before even reaching them, his voice loud in the room. "I want to know who is spreading these filthy lies and I want them brought to me!"

"What is going on?" Zhou dared to ask. Ce was in a dangerous mood. Whoever was at the end of his wrath would not get away.

"Aren't you suppose to know?" The reply was snapped back.

"Obviously I am...uninformed." He watched as his friend clenched his teeth and set his jaw as he did when upset.

"Whoever is calling Da a whore is to be brought before me. I will not allow this to be continued!"

Gai watched the different reactions around the room - from the widening eyes of Lu Xun to Quan's unmoving features. It was not wise to anger any Sun Lord. And to choose Da as their target...

"Ce..." Zhou was trying to choose his words carefully. He did not want to anger his friend any further. "What is this about? Who told you what?"

"Da...has been rather silent lately." He gripped the edge of the table, not normally willing to speak of such in front of so many. "She wanted to...talk." He took a deep breath. "I asked her to marry me."

"Congratulations!" Zhou brightened, thinking only the best. He was wrong.

"She said no." Ce growled and the fist he had been clenching came down onto the table.

No? What would make Da say no? Who had said what? Now Zhou was hesitant on how to proceed. He needed to know how exactly the conversation had gone. What exactly Da had wanted to talk about. And if it was just the two oath brothers in the room he was positive he would get all these answers. But at the moment...

"It was not proper." Lu Xun was advising Sun Ce as the others watched in various forms of amusement and horror by his boldness. The younger man was being quite daring to say such things to Ce, but he was obviously adament in such beliefs and Zhou couldn't fault him. "A man does not ask a woman to marry him. There are procedures to follow, charts to check...and the stars are far from appropriate alignment. It is not a good day."

Ce was almost beyond frustrated. All he wanted to know was what was going on and the young advisor decided to point out he had done something wrong. He_ knew_ he had done something wrong! Why else would Da have gone off running? "I don't see anything wrong with asking her to marry me."

"Affirmation of love is one thing...proposals of marriage is something else."

"And I'm sure you have it all figured out."

"I know our ways. And I know both families are unavailable to follow certain procedures. But improvise. Just not today."

Ce looked at him in disbelief before turning his gaze to Zhou who seemed highly amused at this point. "He has a point." Zhou decided to say. "There is nothing wrong with following tradition."

"Fine." Ce's patience was very short. "Can I atleast talk to her?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Xun nodded.

Huang Gai had been listening to the conversation, taking everything in. There seemed to be very good advice handed to their lord, but they were forgetting something. "May I point something out? He can't exactly forget he asked her. That would make it appear as if he wasn't serious. Or forgetful. Or he was desperate. Something has to be said."

"But he can't." Xun protested.

"Not that I like to gloat, but I think I can safely say that I have more experience on this subject than all of you combined." Gai pointed out. "With a wife and a couple of daughters and even a son having been through this...and I'm telling you - you _have_ to say something."

A smile tugged at Zhou's mouth as the guard shared his knowledge and he couldn't stop the smile forming at Ce's next words.

"I agree." Ce gave a nod, happy someone agreed with him.

"Fine." Xun gave up. "But please proceed with caution."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Da?" Shao had been in the stables gathering left over straw to build a small target to practice what Shang had taught him. When he heard someone preparing a horse to ride he had gone to see who it was. He was a bit surrpised to see Da alone as she normally was with someone. And she wasn't dressed normally...

"Oh! Young Shao." Da had jumped at the voice, but was relieved to see the boy.

"Are you going on a trip?"

"Yes. You could say that."

"Dressed like that?"

"It's...easier to ride in." Da couldn't think of another reason to explain the servant garb she wore.

"I would imagine."

Da gave a faint smile even as she tried to keep tears at bay. Her decision to leave had been very spur of the moment, but for the best. She couldn't stay. Not any more. Her love for Sun Ce only led to ruin as she had feared from the beginning. She had to let him go. But it hurt so much! She led the horse from the stable, Shao still following. "Shao...will you do me a favor?" She asked, swinging herself into the saddle.

"Depends." The boy was a bit suspicous.

"You won't get into trouble. Just...don't mention you saw me."

"What if someone asks?"

"I don't think they will."

"You're acting funny, Lady Da."

"Farewell, Shao." Da turned her horse towards the gates, unable to handle staying any longer.

"See you later, Lady Da." He waved, not thinking she wouldn't be back for dinner.

Away from the boy Da let the tears fall as she hurried on her way, not daring to look back. She couldn't. "Good luck, my sister." She whispered, hoping Xiao found the happiness she deserved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He did what?!" Ce stared at Zhou, not believing what he had heard. He wasn't positive how, but the conversation had finally led to some answers he was looking for. Looking for, but didn't expect.

"She didn't tell you?" Zhou was mildly surprised.

"I think I would remember her telling me she was disowned." And now the conversation and Da's answer was beginning to make sense. As the rules were a girl with no background could not marry a lord.

"They were exiled, Ce." Zhou knew now he should have said something after Xiao had told him, but he took for granted that Da had explained every thing.

"Stupid man." Ce muttered. "When did this happen?"

Now it was delicate ground being tred upon. He glanced at the other occupants of the room who Ce had seemed to decide to forget were there. "Back when she wrote the letter to Lord Qiao...his reply was quite harsh."

"And all this time she hasn't told me." Ce rubbed his forehead in frustration. Why? What was she worried about? She should know he didn't care what others thought. "How did you find out?"

"Xiao told me. She thought someone should know."

Ce paced the room. He looked over at Huang Gai who stood stoicly by the door, doing the job he had done for years. Protecting those within the room and the secrets spoken there. Quan had not spoken for a long time and Xun had his head bowed, keeping his thoughts to himself.

Decisions had to be made. And Ce already knew what to do. "Damn the rules!" He exclaimed, catching their attention. "I don't care. She is going to be my wife. Let everyone scream and whine."

"I agree." Zhou nodded.

"Indeed." Ce cracked a smile.

"If I cared would I be courting Xiao?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You told him what?" Shang's eyes widened as Xun told her about the events from earlier.

"I said it was not proper. Which it isn't." Lu Xun had met up with Shang as he made his way to the classroom. He had decided it was best to keep the children in for the afternoon due to the mayhem of events that were happening at the manor.

"I'm surprised he didn't eat you alive with the mood he was in. I mean..." She suddenly paused realizing something. "He asked her to marry him?!"

"Yes."

"Can he do that?"

"I said it was inappropriate."

"But she said no?"

"That is correct."

"Is it because of it not being proper? She's weird like that."

"I...don't think so, Xiang." Even though he had taken the time to tell her a few things he was hesitant to explain it all. Sun Ce's frustration and determination. The fact revealed that as a titleless girl Da considered herself little more than Ce's whore. And the plans that none in the room would talk of the exile of the Qiao sisters. Ever.

"Are you not telling me something?" Shang looked at him sideways.

"Perhaps..."

"So you do have secrets. I told you everyone does."

"I do not consider it was much as a secret as a promise not to be shared with others. I have to honour that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce had finally been able to escape the room that - although filled with good will and advice - had kept him from his main purpose - to find Da. Although now with a little bit more knowledge of the events he felt a bit more confident. A touch bothered no one had told him Lord Qiao's decision. He could sort of understand Da's avoidance. They had argued severely over her even contacting her father and he himself might have been loathed to approach the subject. But Zhou? Couldn't he have said _something_?

With these and several other thoughts running through his head he had gone to Da's room. It seemed to be the place she always ran to when upset. But instead of her he found a very startled Leiyu.

"Lord Sun Ce!" She dropped to her knees. What was he doing here?

"Where is Da?" He asked looking around.

"I...don't know." Leiyu's voice began to shake as she realized she had made a very large mistake.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He demanded. Wasn't Leiyu supposed to be with Da all the time?

"I'm so sorry!" She began to wail. "I thought she was with you! She said she was going out. I'm so sorry, Lord Sun Ce!!!" She threw herself at his feet crying. "If I had known I wouldn't have let her go alone, but...but...I'm sorry!!!" She couldn't believe this was happening. Why hadn't Da told her where she was going? What had happened?

Ce took a deep breath as the maid continued to wail. "Where did she say she was going?" There had to be hints somewhere.

"She didn't say. Please, Lord Sun Ce, I didn't mean to let her go alone!"

"But she told you she was going out." He didn't care right now that the maid was worried about her position. He could worry about that later. He just wanted to find Da!

"...yes." Leiyu sniffed, trying to think. "She said...not to worry. She would be going out."

"Out? As in outside the manor? The grounds?"

"I...don't know!!!" The wail came again.

"Did she say anything else?"

"No...I don't think so...Oh, Lord Sun Ce! I didn't mean to leave her alone!"

Alone..._Are we to sneak out?_ "Did she seem upset?" Ce asked as Leiyu continued to cry at his feet.

"A bit...but very determined. You know how Lady Da can be."

_I thought as much...if not I would have used the door and not the tree..._"DAMN!" Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? He wondered how soon she had come up with the idea and how far she had gotten. Without another word he walked out of the room.

Leiyu flung herself to the floor crying. She had tried her best to remain in line and do as she was told. But now she didn't know what would happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zhou was in a better mood as he walked down a hallway. Calming down Ce had gone fairly well. And it was only a matter of time before he found Da (most likely in her room). Then they could talk, while Ce tried to apologize in that befuddled manner he had that Da apparently found so charming, and things would return to basic normality. Not bad.

Continuing his way he was stopped in his tracks at seeing Xiao at the end of the hallway. She hadn't seen him yet which he was glad about. All words he could have said were lost at the sight of her. _Great..._He thought wryly. _I'm turning into Ce._

But still...she wore a pair of short pants with a top that overhung the waistband, but had slits in the side for easy movement. The sleeves were long and bell shaped and everything was decorated and bordered elegantly. She wore tall boots that matched and her hair was pulled up in a simple twist with her long ends flowing freely. In the twist was clipped the jeweled butterfly. Everything about her was simply enchanting...

Then she saw him. He smiled as she came running towards him for a change and flung her arms around his neck. "Hello!" She greeted.

"Hello to you." He couldn't stop himself from pulling her into a hug. Arguing with himself that it was the logical thing to do since her feet dangled above the floor due to her flamboyant greeting. He couldn't have her hanging there. Around his neck. Yes, that sounded right. But he couldn't not marvel at the thought of once again having her in his arms. The last time had been on their return trip from the country "tour". In the carriage. As she fell asleep...

"Are you ready to go horseback riding?" She eagerly asked.

"Yes, I am." He regretted letting her go as she slid back down to the floor. "May I ask where you acquired those clothes?"

"Oh...do you like them?" She did a turn to show him the full outfit.

He couldn't stop watching her. Mesmorized by her movements. "They are very nice."

She giggled. She didn't know why, but couldn't stop it from bubbling up. "Shang gave them to me. She says she can't fit them." She did another turn, pleased with the outfit. She giggled some more.

"Why are you laughing?" A smile came to his face.

"I...I can't help but laugh when I'm with you." There. She had said it.

"Indeed."

"It's dumb, isn't it?"

"Not at all." He reached out and playfully tugged at the loose ends of her hair. "I feel like smiling while you're around."

Even as she gave a small giggle she took a step back, unsure how she felt when he had touched her hair. "You do?" She focused on the conversation and not on how she felt inside.

He hesitated, worried as she moved away from him. "Yes, I do...Shall we be on our way?" He held out his hand to her. A more familiar gesture.

"Let's!" She agreed, grabbing his hand happily. But as their fingers curled around each other she found it hard to swallow and wondered if she would get dizzy.

But these thoughts were stopped as Sun Ce came striding by, almost as if he didn't see them. "Sun Ce?" Zhou called out. Where was Da?

"Hm?" He turned around, having been busy with his plans to follow Da. "Oh...Zhou...Xiao. Where are you going?"

"I was about to ask the same from you."

"I'm off to find Da."

Xiao blinked. "Find her?"

Ce looked between the two. "She's...not in her room." He wasn't going to alarm the Young Qiao unless he absolutely needed to.

"She's probably in the gardens. She goes there a lot."

"I will check."

But Zhou knew there was something else. "You can't."

"Why not?"

"I think we've been through this before."

"...fine...I'll...send my manservant out."

Now why didn't Zhou believe that? "You're manservant?"

"Indeed."

"What's going on?" Xiao was beginning to think there was something more than Ce not being able to find her sister.

"Do not worry, Xiao." Ce assured her with a nod. "I know what I am doing."

"And that's what worries me." Zhou muttered.

"And what are you two off to?"

"Horseback riding." Xiao offered with a grin.

"Horseback riding..." Ce paused. "Well. Enjoy." And he continued on his way.

Zhou watched him suspiciously before turning back to Xiao, an idea of his own coming to mind. "Are you ready to go riding?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, Lord Sun Ce! She _made_ me do it!!" Upon entering his rooms Ce had found a cowering Hua dressed in Da's clothing. She had immediately flung herself to the floor at his appearance. "How am I to refuse an order from Lady Da?"

Well, atleast his guess had been correct. Da had exchanged clothes with the maid to sneak out. But where would she be going?

"Please, Lord Sun Ce! I didn't mean to do anything wrong!" She crawled across the floor to his feet, crying.

"It's alright." He waves his hand. "Ling!" He called for his manservant.

Hua blinked. "It is?" She wasn't going to be punished? "But..."

"As you said - how can you disobey Lady Da?" He looked around the room. "Ling!"

Hua sat up, blinking some more. What was going on?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you dressed like that, Lord Sun Ce?" Shao had still been in the stables at his arrival.

"Afternoon, Young Shao." Ce greeted, readying his horse. "It's easier to ride." He answered the question.

Shao frowned. "That's what Lady Da said."

Ce turned around to face the boy. "You saw Da?"

"Yes." He had asked about someone questioning about seeing her and as she hadn't really answered that and had only said _not to tell anyone_ he felt pretty safe.

"And she took a horse?"

"Yes."

"Which way did she go?"

Shao pointed. "That way."

"Thank you, Shao." He mounted his horse, leading him in that direction. Atleast that cut the time of finding out what exit she had used.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so sorry, Lord Zhou Yu!" Ling continued to bow in the advisors presence. "He had me change clothes with him. I couldn't disobey him!"

"Has he done this before?" Zhou became curious. The sight of the manservant dressed in Ce's clothes was quite humourous considering his apologetic manner and excessive bowing. He could also see Hua cowering in the corner dressed in Da's court garb. A half smile came to his face as he thought of Ce and Da running around the countryside dressed as servants.

"A...few times, my lord. On occassion." Ling swallowed.

"Sneaky rat." Ce always seemed to find a way around the rules.

"What's going on?" Xiao demanded. Zhou had said he wanted to check up on something before they went out so she had followed. Now she was in Ce's room seeing servants dressed as titled people? Someone wasn't telling her something and she wanted to know what.

"Lady Xiao!" Ling began his bowing all over again.

"It appears Ce and Da have taken an unplanned country trip." Zhou told her.

"Together?"

"I fear not."

"Oh no..."

"Exactly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Making it out of the manor and the surrounding grounds proved to be quite simple. Even getting past the outer wall was an easy task. Now the question was where had Da gone in the vast countryside? Even though the sisters had been in the kingdom for several months now they rarely ventured out. Atleast alone. And although quite capable in many things Ce knew Da had been raised in a rather pampered life. He wasn't sure if she had bothered to remember how to find her way from the manor and back. Or if she even had bothered to read a map.

He dismounted, kneeling to the ground. The soil was still moist from the rains and showed the fresh horse tracks easily. She hadn't been gone that long. If he pushed his horse he could catch up with her easily. Mounting once more he urged him into a canter then a gallop. He wondered if she knew her chosen direction took her away from any nearby town...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't tell him?" Xiao was surprised when Zhou explained what was happening with a bit more detail. They both were mounted on horses and were outside the manor walls. Their casual riding had turned into a search as Zhou insisted Ce and Da could not be alone out here.

"I took for granted she had." Which he had learned was unwise. As sensitive as the subject was he should have approached it carefully. It was knowledge as the Lord of Wu Ce should have had long ago.

Xiao shook her head at the turn of events. When would Da learn? "Well, now it's caused a world of trouble."

"You don't have to tell me." He halted his horse, looking around. There were no signs of either Ce or Da. And he was not the field general his oath brother was. He pulled out a map, glancing at it.

Xiao came back around, noticing he had stopped. "What are you doing?"

He pointed to the right. "That direction will lead us to the nearest town. The opposite takes us to wilderness."

"Da can't read maps." Xiao told him.

"So which way would she go?"

Xiao glanced about. It could be hard sometimes to figure out what her sister was thinking. But if Da was upset..."That way." She pointed left.

Zhou looked at his map and then in the direction she had decided upon. "Why?"

"When Da is upset it's often because she thinks she's hurt someone somehow. And when that happens she decides it's best to be away from people." Xiao tried to explain. She thought it was a silly habit as more times than not people grew worried of her sudden disappearance. But Da never seemed to realize this.

"But if she can't read maps how does she know to go in that direction?"

"Does it look as if it leads to a town?"

Zhou looked at the field and the beginnings of a forest in the distance. "Good point."

"So that direction?"

"It appears that way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leiyu?" Qing was actually hesitant to enter Da's suites when she had heard some sobbing. But when her friend could not be found elsewhere she ventured past the door. She saw the other maid on the floor, crying. "Leiyu!" She ran over to her falling down beside her. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"I..." Leiyu chocked on her tears. "...failed in my duties!"

"What are you talking about?" Qing helped her sit up as it seemed Leiyu was determined to remain collapsed on the floor.

"Lady Da...said she was going out. I thought...I thought she would be...with Lord Sun Ce...but...but..." She gave a sob. "He came here looking for her! She's missing...and it's my fault! I...should have stayed with her...insisted on going...I..." She gave another sob, unable to stop crying. "She's gone! She could be hurt...or..."

"Leiyu...Leiyu!" Qing could not seem to get her attention. She let her friend rest her head on her shoulder as she continued to cry. Qing wasn't sure what this incident could lead to. How would this carry out?

"I'm so worried about her!" Leiyu was able to get out. She had given up worrying about herself. It mattered little. She was not the one out alone facing who knows what.

But Qing couldn't stop thinking. She had decided. Whatever fate Leiyu must face she would be there beside her. "I will worry with you." She promised quietly. "But I will also worry for you..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce had followed the tracks to a wooded area and soon came across Da's horse grazing, but no sign of Da nor where she would have gone. Dismounting he searched the ground becoming frustrated. No signs of a skirmish. Or other horses. Let alone he couldn't find foot prints. Where had she gone?

Standing up he looked around, stopping himself from calling out her name. If anyone was nearby he didn't want to give away she was missing. Nor how desperate he was to find her. "Think Ce..." He told himself as he left his horse near Da's. No foot prints...the horse left behind...trees...He looked up. It wasn't a thickly leafed area and one could see through to the sky and occassionaly into the trees themselves. Would it seem odd...?

He went back to where the horse tracks had stopped. Under a tree. She had used her horse to stand on to reach the branches. It made sense. And she blamed her sister for continuous tree climbing...

"Da?" He dared to call up to the branches. No answer. No sound. But a bird flew up obviously disturbed, but he doubted by his voice. Satisfied he began his climb. She was nimble. No doubt about that. And it made him wonder how far within the trees she had gotten. "Da..." He called again, hoping for some answer. He paused, believing he had seen a movement to his right. "Zhou told me about what Lord Qiao said and did. You know I don't care about any of that. And I don't care what others think either." He heard a soft sob and turning saw Da just a few branches away. "I only care about one person."

What Da did next he didn't expect. She moved away from him, grabbing a branch to climb higher. But her moves were a bit clumsy and he could hear her crying softly. As quickly as he could he caught up with her and grabbing her around the waist pulled her to him. "Da..." As he kept them balanced amongst the branches he felt her collapse against him, any fight or resistance gone. "My word is law in this land. And although I don't abuse that power I will to have you. They will just have to accept the fact I intend to keep you." Still no reaction. "If you will have me."

"I want no one but you..." Her softly spoken words reached his ears.

"Then I am yours." He promised, relieved to hear her words. "If you will be mine."

She turned in his hold, wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding her face in his chest. "I don't want to bring harm to you. If my being with you causes that..."

"So you would leave me? Taking away my heart and soul? I can live with the possible dangers. I can't live without those...or you." He could tell she was still crying. Feel her shaking a little in his arms. "You said once you had no plans of leaving me. And I said I intend to keep you forever. I believe we should keep to ours words."

She nodded slowly. "I'm sorry I never told you."

"It's alright. It's behind us now." He had carefully begun to climb down the tree, making sure not to let go of her. "Let us forget about it. It's time to think ahead. To our future together." He gently place her upon her feet as they reached the ground. She looked up at him, her face damp and her eyes still glistening with tears. "You will be my wife." He kissed her, not caring that Lu Xun would be uhnappy he even mentioned it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you're not sure which way they went?" Xiao looked at Zhou, wondering if he was teasing her or not. Although it didn't seem like something he would joke about. He was always against Ce going out alone that it seemed unlikely he would suddenly forgo the search.

"There's no reason behind their path." Zhou glanced around at their surroundings, unsure where either Da or Ce may have gone.

"It's called being random." She told him.

"Well...it's hard to track people being...random."

"Maybe we should let them alone for awhile."

"How can you be positive they're together?"

"Love."

"Love?" Now he was confused.

"Ce won't let Da go so easily. Somehow he will find her. And even though Da is upset her love for him will make her hesitant and I doubt she got as far as she originally planned."

Zhou gave a smile. "Love." He repeated without question now.

"See?"

"Indeed I do." He reached out and took her hand. He felt her fingers curl around his and looking over at her he saw her bright smile. _Love..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, note time! I did a lot of research upon the concubine topic and took some hints from various Chinese Dramas I've watched/read. It's very interesting and yet very confusing at the same time. Notice how that happens lol I basically wanted to point out that Da's goal is to be a wife. It's not that she's looking for a title or being a "Lord's Wife" but just the fact that she wants to be in love and be married. Considering that she is disowned she had trouble seeing that since she loves Sun Ce but is of "lower status". It's Da's character. Give her a break XD _

_I've also done a good bit of research about the marriage topic and I can't say exactly what was "tradition" that far back but I will be using some of what I've discovered simply because it will be quite amusing for my characters. And perhaps it's obvious, but I decided to go ahead and warn that the sisters will not have a "double wedding". I felt it only right in my story to let them each have their own mishaps and the likes befitting their character. Don't worry. I won't make it repetitious! _

_And about what appears to be the over exaggerated behaviour of the servants...watch a good Chinese drama It's in there and only seemed right in my story. _

_I think that's about it. New chapters coming! _


	23. Chapter 22

_whew...I typed up the rest of this chapter super fast today to finish it in time for my friend's Bday! I think she'll enjoy this chapter as it is very much a Zhou and Xiao one and she's a Z&X fan. I don't think I really have much to add to this. I can always tell when I get really busy while trying to write because the chapters a more "conversation" chapters than much description. Sorry about that! I will try to improve! Please as always enjoy my newest chapter! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can't you be happy for one second of your life?" Shang stormed into Da's room totally bewildered by her friend's way of thinking.

"Leave me alone, Shang." Da was not in the mood to talk. When one thing went right it always seemed to make two things go wrong.

"I didn't the first time and I'm not going to this time either." She went over to sit on the bed. She wasn't going to mince words or attempt to be nice this time. "This isn't about him asking you to marry him, is it?"

"Not entirely...no." Da frowned at her friend who obviously had made herself comfortable and had no intentions of leaving soon.

"Well, it's stupid. Love isn't about titles or whose family you come from. It's about...love! About how you feel inside."

"Lord Qiao disowned us, Shang. Do you know what that means?" She came over to stand in front of her friend. Why was this continously being brought up? She didn't need these constant reminders of an old life she had left behind.

"It means nothing. My father was a general before becoming a lord. Who knows what tomorrow will bring? People gain and loose titles in a blink. You _are _Lady Da. Inside. Outside. That's what matters. Your father exiling you from his lands doesn't change who you are." She was thoughtful for a moment. "My brother loves you. I don't think I've ever seen him in love before. Not like this. It's not going to hurt anyone if you two marry, but the two important people involved - you and him - will be hurt if you don't." She watched as her friend blinked back tears as she always did when getting emotional. "Do I have to go on? Because I have a lot more I can say."

"Thank you, Shang. I appreciate your opinion. I really do." She nodded, very sincere in her words. It was actually nice to know how she felt. "But Ce and I have...talked...already."

"He didn't ask you again did he?"

"...no..."

"Good. Don't say yes yet. The stars aren't aligned properly."

A smile twitched on Da's face. That didn't sound like her friend. Interesting...

"What?" Shang had caught the look. She wanted to know what her friend was thinking!

"Nothing." Da turned away, moving to another part of the room.

"Nothing?"

"Exactly."

"Hmph..."

"Are you quite done here?"

"Not really. I have a lot more I can say."

"I'm sure you do."

"How about you tell me what's bothing you if it's not the title disownment thing. Because the minute I leave you'll burst into tears and start bemoaning your fate once again."

Da snapped around to look at Shang, a bit annoyed. "I will not."

"Psh. Like I believe that."

"Sun Shang Xiang..."

"Oh...with that tone you're more likely to go around grouching. He really said something at the wrong time, didn't he?"

"Couldn't you have said something about that stupid campaign?" Da demanded. Shang had to have known!

"It's not stupid." She defended, a bit startled by the change of subject. "Uniting our lands is a greatness not many can envision. I'm quite proud Ce decided..." And it suddenly hit her. "He didn't tell you?"

"Not till the other day." Da waved a hand angrily. "If he had told me earlier I...but just a few days in advance? After a marriage proposal he tells me that?? I just...I don't know!" She hated being angry at him, but he had such bad timing! If he had told her weeks ago...alright, truthfully she would have been a bit upset, but...to tell her when he had. After he had found her in the woods. After they had...! To idly bring it up. As if she would just accept it?

"He does have bad timing."

"You don't have to tell me that!"

"But he always speaks in the most sincere way." Shang was trying to help. She had definitely not suspected this turn of events. Now what? With her brother's idiocy? And Da's stubbornness?

"I know!" Da shook her head. "But that still doesn't help the fact I'm upset at him."

"Why?"

"Why?" Da blinked.

"You know him. You know his ways. Why be upset? Atleast he told you. Didn't just suddenly leave." Shang stood up, shaking her head. "It's a big mess between the two of you. And someday you'll tell him things before you let it eat at you and one day he'll have better timing at when to tell you things. But until then you are who you are." She shrugged. "He _has_ to go on this campaign. It's who he is and what he does."

Da closed her eyes briefly, nodding. "I know..."

"But you're still upset?"

"I don't know. It's...hard to sleep at night. I keep thinking what's to come...what could happen."

"Don't do that. It'll make you insane."

"How can I ignore it?"

"Think about the day he returns."

"I wish that was today." Da whispered.

"I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiao had tried to find something to do to occupy her mind. She had decided if she could think of something else besides Zhou every thing would be fine. But every thing she came up with led back to him. Activities had become much more fun with him around.

After they had given up the search to find Ce and Da the other day their horse back riding had been beyond enjoyable. They had raced through the countryside, laughing and joking along the way. It had been a beautiful day and she wished it had last longer. With the campaign coming up who knew when they could do that again.

She pouted. With nothing to do she had gone to her room, throwing herself on the bed. Frustrated she fell into a fit filled sleep not knowing what else was going on within the manor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zhou entered Ce's study, a touch hesitant over what he was about to ask, but not knowing how else to go about it. And considering the pile of paperwork on Ce's desk he imagined his friend would appreciate the help. "Ce...could you talk to Da for me?"

Ce glanced up at the odd request. He had expected Zhou to mention something about the campaign so hadn't looked up at his entrance. But this? "Uhm...I can't."

"Why not?" What had happened now? Couldn't those two have a stable relationship?

Ce twisted the calligraphy brush in his hands. "She's...not talking to me."

"What did you say now?" Zhou sighed.

"I don't think it's what I said."

"You told her about the campaign." He wanted to make sure. If not there would be yet another time Da would be in a huff.

"Indeed. She's not overly pleased, but I think...hope...she understands."

"I'm sure she does. She's not an immature child. She can't expect you to stay home when you have a kingdom to take care of."

Ce paused at his comment. Did Zhou see Da as the type to keep him tied to the manor? Interesting..."_I_ would like to stay home and spend my days with her. But as you said I have a kingdom to run. Which I hope I'm doing better than how I handled bringing up the campaign to her."

"When did you tell her?"

Ce cleared his throat. "Right after."

"After what?"

"After...after." How thick could Zhou be??

"Oh, Ce..." Zhou shook his head, amazed by his oath brother's timing.

"Exactly."

"Go and apologize. I need you to find out what's wrong with Xiao." That's all he wanted. He thought everything was fine, but instead of running from him he couldn't find her. He wondered if it was the campaign.

"Wait. You want me to talk to Da about Xiao?"

"...yes..."

Ce couldn't help but smile. "That's mature of you." He had to add the torment. The thought of his advisor going in such a roundabout way to find out a simple thing was actually...amusing.

"Are you going to help or not?"

"Are you willing to do my paper work?"

"That's mature of you." Zhou couldn't help but repeat.

"One action requires another in return." Ce reminded him, already standing up to leave.

"So you will talk to her?"

"Of course!"

"Before nightfall?"

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry."

"Unfortunately that does nothing to comfort me."

"Just worry about the paper work."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Little Qiao." Qing carefully opened the door, peeking in. It was unlike Xiao to be in her room this time of day, but having not found her anywhere else she had to be here. And that also could only mean something was wrong. Now the question was what could it be?

When no answer came she quietly entered the room. She was surprised at the state of the area. Xiao had a habit of making quite a mess of her bedding, but today there were pillows thrown about the room. Objects had been knocked from the dresser and vanity. It was a disaster. "Lady Xiao?" Qing could see the top of her head peeking from out of the covers. She came around to one side of the bed. "Are you ill?"

"I don't know." The mumbled words came as Xiao pulled the blanket down so she could see Qing. "I haven't slept well the past couple of nights and my nap hasn't been very successful."

"Obviously...Shall I call a physician?"

"But if it's nothing that would be dumb."

Qing sighed, sitting down on the bed and reaching out to touch Xiao's forhead. "You don't feel feverish. Tell me your symptoms and we'll see what we can figure out."

Xiao was quiet for a bit, trying to straighten it in her mind. "Well...sometimes the room gets very warm...and after that I get little dizzy spells."

"Dizzy spells?" Qing was a bit surprised by this.

"But that only happens if my heart doesn't start to race."

"You definitely sound as if you have something." Qing stood back up. "Should I fetch Lady Da?"

"No! Not until we figure this out." She didn't want to worry her sister too much.

"Alright. Tell me more."

"Well...there's these giddy feelings I keep getting. Like I drank too much...or I want to giggle. But if I do I wouldn't be able to stop."

"Really?"

"OH!" Xiao suddenly sat up remembering something. "And some times I can't think. Or maybe it's more I can't focus."

"Does this happen all the time?"

"No..."

"When does it?" Qing was becoming suspicious and she had a funny feeling she knew what was coming.

"Well, two different times. Some times when I'm with Zhou it starts. Especially that giddy feeling. Or sometimes when I'm just thinking about him. That is so weird..." Xiao pouted before falling back onto her pillows and pulling the blanket over her head. "What's wrong with me!" She whined.

Qing tried not to laugh, but couldn't help herself. Between Xiao's dramatics and the fact she had no idea..."It's a condition of the heart." She didn't know how else to phrase it.

"It is?" Xiao peeked out from the covers. "Is it serious?"

"It can be."

Xiao's eyes widened. "You better get Da."

Qing shook her head, still amused, before leaving the room to fetch the elder Qiao. It was almost cute that Xiao didn't understand why she was feeling the way she was.

Left alone Xiao stared at the ceiling. Why was Qing so calm? Maybe she should have said something sooner. It just didn't make sense! How was she supposed to tell Da? Let alone Zhou!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know...I really don't think it's that bad." Shang was still in Da's room, having no real place to be. Besides...she liked chatting with the sisters. And it didn't seem as if Da minded. Although she did wonder when she or Ce would apologize for the newest misunderstanding.

"What isn't?" Da looked at her curiously. She had explained as much as she could about everything to her friend who was mildly surprised on occassion. Most of the time she just seemed to nod.

"Being a concubine."

"How did you...?" That was on conversation she hadn't mentioned.

"I guessed. It wasn't that hard to figure out what with your disownment and beliefs involving titles which I have already given my thoughts about."

"That you did. But I'm sorry. I...just can't see it as you do. I guess I would always feel like the second woman."

"The wife could be the second woman as well. It depends on love I think."

"I dare say Sun Shang - you are a romantic!" Da teased. Shang did seem to have some set views on love. Ones Da wouldn't have believed the female warrior had.

"Me? Psh..." Shang waved a hand. "I just know what I see and believe. My father had a concubine and some people like to think I'm her daughter."

"Oh!" Da couldn't help but be surprised. "But I thought..."

"He loved my mother? He did. As well as his first wife." She gave a smile. "My father had a lot of love to share. But the important thing is that love. Not what people think. I just grew up knowing she was there." She shrugged. "Not a big deal. What about your parents?"

"They loved each other very much. I remember when my mother was alive...when she walked into a room my father would smile no matter what. My sister and I could never do that." Da looked down at her hands. "As far as I know he never loved another. I guess that's a little odd."

"Not at all. If you want my opinion I don't think Ce..."

"Lady Da!" Qing came rushing in.

Da stood up, startled by the maid's appearance. "What's wrong, Qing?"

"Your sister requests your presence. She's...in a rather urgent mood."

Da's eyes widened, wondering what was going on. She rushed out of the room, leaving Qing to follow and a curious Shang sitting here. "Xiao! Xiao?" Da ran into her sister's room, close to frantic. Her sister _never_ sent a maid to get her. She either came herself or yelled. "What's wrong?" She saw her sister mostly hidden under the blankets on the bed.

"Qing said I'm going to die!" Xiao wailed, close to tears.

"What?!" Da turned to the maid who had followed.

"I did not!" Qing defended herself.

"You said it was a serious condition of the heart." Xiao accused, pouting.

"It is." She agreed to that.

"_What_ is going on?" Da demanded. This was the last thing she expected to face as she had come rushing into her sister's room.

"It's Lord Zhou Yu." Qing whispered to her.

"Oh. I see." Da nodded. Condition of the heart, she mused. "You may leave us, Qing."

"But..."

"Go." She ordered, watching as the maid unwillingly left before she went over to sit on her sister's bed. "Xiao..."

"Am I going to die?" Xiao whispered, still half hidden by her blankets.

Da gave a laugh. "No, Xiao, you are not."

"But..."

"What did you tell Qing?" Da had to keep her facts straight. If the maid said it was Zhou she wanted to know what Xiao had said to make her believe such.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" Leiyu found Qing and Shang outside Xiao's bedchamber door, their ears pressed against it. Why didn't they just go in?

"Shhhhhh!" Qing warned. "I want to hear this!"

"Hear what?" Leiyu stepped closer but was hesitant. She had just gotten over her fears of being dismissed as Da's maid, but she still worried about making another mistake. To be caught eavesdropping would not be a good thing.

"Xiao's telling Da she's in love with Zhou Yu!"

"I can't hear with you two chatting!" Shang hissed.

"Is she really?" Leiyu grew excited.

"Oh hush and get over here!" Qing pulled her friend closer to the door so everyone could try to make sense of the muffled voices coming from the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know my timing has never been very good. And I understand mentioning the campaign when I did was...foolish. I only thought we could talk...about us...the future...how it will be after the campaign. The two of us together. As husband and wife. And in the future...if...when I say something at the wrong time don't hesitate to tell me. I can accept that far better than being away from you for days." Ce paced the empty room never pleased with any thing he came up with. "It's like I'm talking to a stranger! Don't be an idiot, Ce."

He walked over to the window, looking out. "It's still early. And I'm sure he can't be done with all that paper work yet." Nodding he returned to pacing, trying the best he could to phrase his thoughts properly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Da had finally accomplished to convince Xiao she was _not_ dying and even had her out of bed and mostly dressed. It was rather sweet hearing her sister describe her first feelings of love. But bittersweet because she didn't understand it _was_ love.

"Has Ce written you love letters yet?" Xiao fussed with the clasps of her overdress.

Da turned to look at her, unsure why she had brought that up. "I already explained why I don't mind that he doesn't."

"That's not what I asked." She pointed out.

"Yes, my sister. He has sent one...or two."

"And...?"

"What is this about? Last time you were this curious you and Zhou were sending me those fake ones."

"You can't blame us for trying."

"Oh, yes, I can." She helped her sister with the overdress before turning her around to brush out her hair. "All that flowery stuff you two came up with - _The sun will set on the wrong side of the sea without you_." She shook her head, imagining Ce trying to put that into a letter. "I prefer it much more straight forward."

Xiao pouted. "Some of us like that "flowery stuff"."

"I know." Da had a small smile on her face.

"I find it sweet. Zhou creates the most lovely poems. And his handwriting is like a work of art." She sighed even as that giddy feeling began to grow inside of her. "Oh!" She spun around. "Do you know he says I inspire him?"

"Does he?"

"That's so splendid, don't you think? It's so sweet of him..." She sighed again, happy.

"Xiao..."

"That silly giddyness is happening again." She whined, confused. It wasn't always a bad thing. On occassion feeling that was almost...delightful. But never having had this before bothered her. Why now?

Da couldn't stop herself. "Being in love makes your head swim."

"Love?" Xiao blinked. "This is love? That doesn't make sense!"

"Why not?"

"Well...because...Zhou and I aren't you and Ce!"

"I would think not, but what does that matter?"

"It's...because...This is so dumb!" Xiao fell back onto her bed with a moan. "How could I not notice?"

"Sometimes you just...don't." Da was trying to keep a straight face, but her sister was being so overly dramatic that it was actually funny.

Xiao looked over at Da. "When did you know you loved Ce?"

"I...I'm not sure. I was very confused. I was so angry at him it didn't make sense to me that I had feelings for him."

"Hmph. But I'm not angry at Zhou. I don't...oh...well...once or maybe twice I was unhappy with him. But..." _I can't see myself courting anyone but you._ "Oh!" _What matters is us. _"I'm so _dumb_!"

"Xiao..."

She suddenly sat straight up. "He must hate me! Oh..." She whined again, falling back down.

Da giggled. This was absolutely silly! "I doubt very much Zhou hates you, my sister." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "He could never hate you."

"But don't you see?" Xiao was now sulking. How long had she been in love? She had no idea. And did Zhou love her? She thought of all the things he had done for her. The poems. The love letters. How he held her hand. How he smiled..."I've been acting like such a twit! How could he like someone like me?" She paused, looking over at Da. "He likes me, right?" She had to be sure.

Her sister nodded. "Very much."

"And you never told me?!"

"It's not something I normally interfere in."

"Oh no..."

"Now what?"

"I laughed at him."

"Hm?"

"Back during the Dragon Boat Festival. He asked for my hair clip if he won the bet. I told him he was silly. This is awful! How could I be so dumb? I want to hide!"

"No, you don't." Da was practical as she could be. "You want to see Zhou Yu."

Xiao pouted more. Why did her sister have to be right? "But how can I face him? What should I say?"

"Be yourself as you always have. You've always been able to talk to him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_But it's all changed._

_Nothing's changed. You both have cared for each other since the beginning. Now you just have a word for it._

_Love?_

_Yes, Xiao. Love..._

Xiao walked down a hallway, looking down at the small package she held in her hands, thinking. Thinking a lot. She wasn't positive if what she was feeling was really love. But in one way it made sense. And it was nice to know she hadn't come down with an incurable disease. But...Love? Her?

And Da said Zhou liked her a lot. A lot like how? And for how long? When he had asked for her hair clip months earlier had he liked her? And why hadn't she noticed? She had read love stories. Romance poems. She had known Da and Ce liked each other! How had she missed...? She felt so dumb...And how could Zhou not be mad? She would be a little annoyed if she had been trying to get someone's attention and they didn't seem to notice. This was so odd!

She thought about all the things they had done together. All the things they had talked about. She still had the letters he had sent her. Had actually memorized them. _I would be honoured to see the face of the one who has written the words in the letters I have received._ She had giggled over that one. And had written back saying for someone to be honoured to see her was a bit embarrassing. She was no one really. Such phrases should be kept for great lords or amazing ladies of the court. _No court lady could ever compete against you._

Her heart began to race remembering these things and it was taking great amounts of courage for her to take each step. She had been informed Zhou was in Ce's study when she couldn't find him in the normal places. If Ce was around she would post-pone her plans...she couldn't do this in front of someone!

Reaching the door she peeked inside, clutching the package tightly. The guards glanced at each other. What was going on now between the advisor and the little Qiao? They watched as she almost tip-toed into the room, obviously concerned about disturbing the man at the desk.

Zhou had heard footsteps enter the room and looked up, surprised to see Xiao. He was even more surprised to note she seemed to jump back as he spotted her. "Hello." He greeted her, placing the brush on the desk.

"I..." She approached him hesitantly. "...brought you something." She held out the package with both hands towards him.

"Thank you." He was puzzled by the wrapped gift. "Xiao. I..." When he looked up from it he was even more puzzled that she apparently had run from the room. Shaking his head he noticed the note attached to the bundle. _To my silent champion...from your wandering butterfly._ He paused. She knew? Now he was curious what was inside. But why had she...? Had Da said something? Or perhaps...

He carefully unfolded the paper in his hands. In the light jewels glinted as her butterfly comb was uncovered. "Xiao..." His finger glided over the delicate hairclip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They should be married before the campaign." Quan complaind to Lu Xun.

"They can't. The stars are not aligned properly." Xun stuck to his arguement. "They have to wait."

"It could be months."

"So be it. I can't move the stars."

Quan paced the room. He couldn't exactly argue against Xun's facts. But he couldn't help but feel as if his eldest brother should be officially bonded with the eldest Qiao. Before he went off on a campaign for who knows how long. It wasn't exactly a good position for her. And he could only imagine the rumours that would spread. "If the stars are that bad then why are things working out between Xiao and Zhou?"

"They are not getting married." Came the simple reply.

"That is quite true." Quan thought for a minute. For those months he would be left with handling things. He would like to start part of that now so it was a smooth transition. Not have to jump into the middle of something left hanging. And part of those matters did involve Ce and Da..."What about an engagement announcement? You know he's already asked. And she's answered yes."

Xun sighed. Couldn't they follow the rules once? "It's not her decision. It's her sister's duty to give permission."

"Then I think you have some work ahead of you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce felt much better as he returned to his study, hoping Zhou hadn't minded how long he had taken. Da hadn't been angry when they had talked, but he apologized any way. He felt better about it afterwards. And he found out it wasn't exactly the announcement of the campaign that had upset her. Just the time he had decided to make the announcement. He couldn't disagree. So they had an enjoyable talk and eventually he found out what Zhou wanted. Well...actually not exactly. But Da had said every thing was alright now and there was no need to worry. "It's nothing serious." He announced entering the room.

"Hm?" Zhou looked up from the comb still in his hands.

"Da said ---" He came closer to the desk noticing two things. One was that the paper work was barely farther along than when he had left. Two being the fact that Zhou's full attention was on what seemed to be a piece of jewelry. "It's nothing serious. With Xiao." He added to make sure he understood.

"I hope she's wrong."

"What?" Ce shook his head. "Did you finish my work?"

"Oh. No." Zhou answered, still thinking about Xiao.

"It's alright." Ce knew he was missing something, but at this moment didn't trust his friend would be able to accomplish any work. "I'll take care of it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiao was almost happy. She knew what had been ailing her. And apparently her gift to Zhou had been correct. Later that night she had received a letter from him -

_To my Wandering Butterfly _

_I long to wrap my arms around you as the winds do. I wish to kiss your face like the sun has the luck of touching._

_I hope someday for you to be mine..._

But it still puzzled her. He didn't think she was his? They were courting. And she had given him her hair comb. And...well...they liked each other. Love, Da said. So...and then there was - _I wish to kiss your face..._ - He wanted to kiss her? Really?? She wasn't positive how she felt about that. Did she want to kiss him? She wasn't sure...

Of course there was also the matter that she vaguely remembered those words. From somewhere. Spoken. Not written. She shook her head. She was being silly. Oh! This was getting her no where!

"Do you hate me?" She suddenly asked Zhou.

He looked up, startled by the question. She asked the strangest things..."I could never hate you."

"But..." She stood up and went over to the table he was at. "How can you not?"

"Why should I?"

"I've been such a twit! And don't tell me you find it enchanting. It's far from when you've been trying...and I've been..." She couldn't say the words. "It's dumb!"

"Xiao. You have done nothing wrong. Some times one is just not ready and the other must decide whether to wait or give up."

"And you decided to wait?" She asked quietly.

"There was no other choice for me." He placed his hand on top of one of hers as she had begun tracing her imaginary pictures upon the table top. She still seemed unsure. Not knowing what she wanted.

"You know so much more about love than I do."

"I disagree." He caught her gaze as she looked up from their hands. "You love without hesitation. With an open heart. People like that know so much more."

"You don't?" She tilted her head, curious.

"I am ashamed to admit I do not. My love is guarded."

"Even towards me?"

He lowered his gaze, strangely lacking words. How can he tell her he feared a broken heart? That he was actually scared she would never return his love? He wasn't even sure she loved him any more than she had. He carefully curled his fingers around her hand. "Xiao...teach me to love as you do..."

"I...I don't know if I can." Her heart was speeding up at his simple touch and she felt dizzy. Did love always feel like this? And what had made their love change to this? What made her think of him every day? And not just in passing. But as if she didn't see him once her day would be incomplete.

"Will you try?"

Xiao was hesitant. She thought about how she had convinced him to climb a tree and how she had tried to teach him her string game. Neither had turned out with positive results. "What if I mess up? Or I'm not a good teacher?"

He smiled at her questions. "You will be fine."

"Alright." She didn't exactly believe him. How do you teach someone love? "But promise you'll love me no matter what."

"I will always love you, Xiao. I know no other choice for me..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is this about?" Da kept trying to get an answer from Shang as the Sun girl literally dragged both sisters down the hallway.

"It's about being proper. And doing what is right." Shang threw open the door to Ce's sitting room, glad to find him where she had told him to meet her.

"What..?" He began.

"Xun says the stars are aligned well enough for you to follow tradition and do it right." Shang told him, waiting impatiently.

"What are you talking about?"

"You messed up big time a few days ago. Now you can make it right."

"But we've already agreed to..." Da began before being cut short by Shang.

"I don't care. It's not going to hurt to do as Xun says."

Xiao giggled as Ce gave a frustrated sigh. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her sister was going to be engaged! How lovely!!

"Fine." Ce gave in. "To make it legal and official..." He turned to the youngest Qiao. "Xiao. I..."

"Lady Xiao Qiao." Shang corrected. "Do it right."

"What are you? Guard of Tradition all of a sudden?"

"Let's say I'm Xun's eyes and ears."

"Interesting..."

"Don't get any wild ideas. Nor get off track." She pointed a finger at him.

"Lady Xiao Qiao." Ce began again.

"Wait. Don't I offer my sister to your family?" Xiao asked Shang.

"Hmm...I think that's more of an arranged marriage." Shang concluded.

"Oh."

There was a brief silence before Shang glanced at Ce. "Well?"

"I was making sure I can begin." He was a bit smug considering the previous interruptions.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Lady Xiao Qiao. I come to you asking for your sister's hand in marriage. There is no one else I desire to have in my life."

"...wow..." Shang was impressed.

"Can I think about this?" Xiao smiled, enjoying this a bit.

"Xiao!" Da couldn't believe her sister was being so coy.

"Alright. Alright! I was only teasing."

"Just be glad your charts have already been done." Shang told them. "Otherwise you would be waiting longer."

"I do believe you two are having a bit of fun with this." Da scolded Shang and her sister.

"Sure am!" Shang gave a crooked smile. "We've been waiting for months. Right, Xiao?"

"Mhm!" Xiao couldn't disagree. Ce and Da's courtship had lasted long enough!

"Oh!" Da felt a blush burn her cheeks and she glanced at the floor.

"Alright. Who do I give my permission to?" Xiao had never really been to a marriage and didn't know exactly how to handle things.

"Me." Shang's grin grew wider. "I'm the female of the family as Mother gave me permission to handle the matter."

"When did she say that?" Ce questioned.

"It was a female conversation which did not include you. Care to ask her?"

"I'll believe you...for now."

"Lady Sun Shang Xiang." Xiao took over the conversation. "Your brother, Lord Sun Ce, has asked to wed my sister. I know not many men worthy of being her husband, but I do believe he is. And I would give my permission to no one else."

"Xiao..." Da whispered, blinking back tears. To hear her sister say such words about the man she loved made her happy. And she knew she could - and would - one day say the same about Zhou Yu.

"Excellent!" Shang proclaimed. "I am beyond pleased our families will be united. And it's about time these two got married!" She added with a laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The public announcement of the engagement between Lord Sun Ce and Lady Da sent quite a ruckus throughout the manor. Many agreed it was about time and were pleased by the news. But there were still questions about such an announcement so close to the beginning of a campaign. When was the wedding planned? Why not wait for the engagement until he returned? It started a few whispered rumours. Some that created answers of their own. Stories that spread to the nearby villages in barely a day.

The various guards and servants of the manor simply nodded their heads. They had been expecting this since the Qiao sisters had arrived. And now all they had to do was begin preparations for the events to come. Such an announcement meant a banquet. But in two days time Sun Ce and several units would be leaving. How were they expected to prepare a feast in such a short time? And no time for honoured guests to arrive. What had their lord been thinking!

It wasn't long before Lady Wu stepped in and quietly set the plans in motion. A small feast tonight. A larger one later. Then the marriage. Nothing to be upset about. And it didn't matter that her son may complain. Certain traditions _would_ be followed.

But one last question was still whispered. What would CaoCao do when he finally learned of the engagement?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early morning. The sunlight just reaching the one set of gardens. Xiao almost felt as if perhaps she was chasing the sun as she ran down the paths brightened by the light. She had yet to sleep and knew it was silly of her, but Da and Ce's engagement feast had begun last night and was still going on. She was so giddy with excitement she couldn't sleep. Evey thing was so perfect! She knew her sister believed marriage was her only fate and to have the luck of marrying the man you loved was...well...lovely! She giggled at the thought of her sister being a wife. Not that she didn't think Da would be wonderful at it. It was just...different. And right now Xiao found a good many things funny.

She turned around wondering where Zhou had gone off to. After becoming bored with the feast, the numerous toasts, and even many tries at her string game they had come out here for a game of chase as they had played many times before. He was supposed to be chasing her, but she didn't see him. Perhaps she had run too fast?

She went back to facing the way she had originally been going, watching the sun brighten more of the garden. She decided to walk this time, smoothing out the dress she wore. Da had given it to her the night of the feast saying it was no longer appropriate for her to wear since she was now engaged. _Wear it while you can_. She had told Xiao. That had made her giggle. But she was happy with the dress. It was sky blue, almost as blue as the sky today. Small gold flowers were embroidered down the front and the clasps were filagree. It was just absolutely pretty!

"Caught you!" Zhou uttered the words before he started to wrap his arms around her. But with a giggle she easily slipped out of his grasp. "Isn't that cheating?"

"Does it say somewhere in the rules one can't escape?" She had skipped a few feet away from him, safe from his reach.

"I guess I'll have to try harder." He concluded, watching as she bounced on her toes, ready in a second to run. _Catch her._ Huang Gai's words suddenly echoed in his head. He found himself chasing after her again, hearing a delighted scream come from her as she ran away from him. A smile came to his face seeing her so happy. It brightened his world more than the sun.

He thought about how radiant she was when entering the hall for the feast. She was all smiles and giggles and it didn't seem anything could ruin that mood. And nothing had. But through all this happiness still loomed his unhappiness. He wished there was a way to carry her smile with him in the long months ahead. Lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed she had stopped as he continued to run past her. Spinning around he saw her covering her mouth as she giggled. And with that simple motion he noticed she still wore the jade bracelet...

He crossed the space between them in a split second and lifted her into the air, spinning around once as she giggled. "Caught you." He said before he began to lower her back onto her feet. As he did this he felt her petite arms wrap around his neck. Automatically his arms encircled her waist. For a moment there were no words. No giggling. No sound. And without knowing when or how he found himself kissing her. Her lips were soft and plump. Just as he imagined they would be. Everything was so delicate and sweet.

_Have you not kissed my sister yet, Lord Zhou Yu?_

_I do not force myself on any lady..._

He suddenly jumped back, letting her go, surprised by his actions. What had he been thinking? He still didn't know - or atleast wasn't sure - how she felt. And to just...he had never done anything like that since knowing her. He was always cautious. Careful. And now..."Xiao. I didn't...I mean I shouldn't have..."

His apology was not heard though as Xiao was busy in her own thoughts. He had kissed her! She didn't know why, but he had. And she had no words to describe it. Had she liked it? Oh yes! Was she angry? Not at all. Although she had been a bit shocked. Maybe that was why he had so quickly let her go? Maybe she had done something wrong? She didn't think she had. She lightly touched her lips still feeling how it was to have his against them. It was so many levels of lovely!

"Xiao?" Zhou wanted to be sure she had heard him as her back was towards him. That couldn't be a good sign.

Hands clasped behind her back she turned slightly towards him, looking up a bit shy. "Once more please?"

He laughed as she jumped back into his arms and pulled her close. "Once more..." He whispered the promise before their lips touched again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ah so...this finally gets a few things moving. You will have to excuse the interruption of the campaign though! There will be still fun involved, but serious things as well. I will try to keep up so there are not many long breaks between chapters!_


	24. Chapter 23

_Please note - Ce and Da are not married yet. Last chapter was in reference to their engagement. These things take loads of time and involve lots of ceremony. There will be much more about it in the coming chapters. I just wanted to make that clear considering some people had made reference to me about them "finally being married". Sorry...not yet!_

_Please enjoy reading!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me come with you." Da whispered as she laid next to Ce. In only a few hours he would be gone. She had no idea how she would truly go from day to day. It had been hard enough during the times of their arguements and he had been here. How odd the way things changed in the months from their arrival. She had been fine being alone before all that. Why was it so difficult now?

"You know you can not." His words were as gentle as his touch as he lightly traced her face. His fingers softly stroked her delicate features as his mind tried to memorize every detail. It was an image he wished to keep during the long months ahead.

"But..." Her protest was stopped by the fingers upon her lips.

"Why are you so worried?"

"I...I've seen the scars you've received from being out on the field. I do not wish you to gain another." Her hand reached up to touch a long jagged one upon his arm. She could barely imagine the pain it must have caused.

"This is a a campaign of peace, Da." He tried to comfort her. "I do not go out to battle."

"You do not. But you can't tell me there won't be resistance."

"I am a general of the field. Do not worry."

"That's like asking me not to breath."

"Oh, my blossom..." His hand went behind her neck, tilting her head so he could kiss her. It was meant to be short and quick. A brief gesture of reassurance. But she slipped her arms around him, pressing herself closer, lengthening the kiss. He knew he was torturing himself staying with her the closer his departure was, but he couldn't pull himself away. To take her with him...

No! Life on the field was not for her. And although he may try to tell her otherwise she was right. There was little doubt they would run into those who did not agree with their efforts. If something happened to her he would never forgive himself.

"I will be back." He promised her quietly. "And upon my return we will be married."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have all your maps?" Xiao asked as she walked with Zhou to the main couryard. Now was the time of leaving. And although she was sad she knew it had to be done. It was what Zhou did. "All your notes?"

"Yes, Xiao." Zhou couldn't decide whether he was amused by her questions or not. Aside from the Sun family he rarely had anyone see him off on a campaign. And definitely never had anyone concern themselves if he had everything for the trip. "I have done this before."

"Don't forget to eat."

"I eat." He defended himself over the comment.

"There were a few times you became so occupied with your work if I hadn't brought you food eating would have been the last thing you would have done." She huffed.

He almost smiled. She knew him too well. "I won't forget to eat."

"And I packed you my string game. So if you ever get bored you have something to do."

"I can't play that game!" He complained, wondering why she had packed that.

"You can practice." She was matter of fact. "Or...maybe...when you see it...you'll think of me?" She suddenly became a touch bashful.

He suddenly stopped, their hands still clasped. She had continued to walk, but was halted by the tug from their hold. She glanced at their hands briefly before looking at him. "I don't need something to think of you." He told her. "The bright sun alone reminds me that you are a part of my life."

The giddy feeling Xiao thought would have disappeared after their first kiss was anything but gone. She bit her lip surprised how happy she felt hearing him say that. She also couldn't believe the silly things she did because of love. She was almost positive Da never acted like that. Except for all the blushing of course. Xiao wondered if she blushed...

While she had been thinking these thoughts Zhou had walked up to her and now lifted their joined hands to eye level. He noticed the jade bracelet upon her wrist once more and touched it lightly with his free hand. Every thing he wanted to say to her. Every word he had wanted to utter came to his lips. "Xiao..."

Her jewel coloured eyes looked up at him, questioning. It was her unending questions, her thirst for knowledge, that was just the beginning of the reasons he had fallen in love with her. And even now, instead of hurrying to their destination, she was curious enough to wait and find out what he was about to say. He wondered what she would think - what she would say - if she knew he wanted to simply kiss her.

"Isn't Da with you?" Sun Ce's voice broke the moment.

Zhou inwardly sighed. His oath brother indeed had the worst timing. Lowering their hands he turned to Ce. "Wasn't she with you?"

"A few hours ago, yes. I haven't seen her recently. I had hoped she was with Xiao."

"Sorry." Xiao apologized. "But I highly doubt she would miss seeing you one more time before you leave if that makes you feel better."

"Perhaps she's with Shang...?" Zhou suggested. The youngest Sun child was also missing. Ahead in the courtyard he could see Quan, Xun, and several others waiting. Seeing what would happen next.

"She's with Mother. They..." Ce suddenly stopped, seeing Da enter the area they were in. It took him only a second to notice the difference in her appearance. Gone were the elaborate overdress and headdress, her hair done as when she dressed in servants clothes, but what she wore was not such low garb. She still wore the cool toned brocades, the cut of the outfit more form fitting than normal, and was she wearing short pants and some sort of boot? Where had she acquired these? He was rather positive Shang had nothing of the sort in her closet.

Ignoring Zhou and Xiao he went to Da, already guessing what she would say, briefly noticing the weapon by her side. He put his hands on her shoulders. Gentle and yet hoping a bit commanding. "No."

"I've thought about this. And...how can you aks me not to breath?" She placed her hands on his arms that still braced her. "I wish I knew where my strength went, but I can't figure out how to survive without you." She had been trying all morning to avoid the tears she felt every time she thought about this moment, but she felt the burn in her eyes and blinked several times. _No_ he had said before she had even spoken a word. A coldness sat in her stomach as she knew she could not win this time.

His hands moved to cup her face and he briefly closed his eyes. Did she know how much this hurt him? One too many images - one too many scenarios - had played out in his mind. And none of them had a happy ending. He didn't want to remember these right now. "What have you said about me and lying?"

She swallowed. "It does not befit you, my lord."

"Then believe me when I say this - I do not mind losing to you, but I do mind losing you." He watched as she attempted to take a deep breath. A small, quiet sob was attached to the end. He leaned down to kiss her. Perhaps he should be surprised how much he loved her, but it didn't seem to matter. He had lost himself to her that night so many months ago.

"I love you." She whispered.

"You are my first and my last, Da. Wait for me."

"Forever, my love." She lightly touched his face. She should have aruged more. Convinced him otherwise. She was fully prepared to go with him. Ready to face what came her way. But she had seen the look in his eyes. The fleeting desperation that he had thought he hid. She said she would avoid hurting him at any cost. If staying eased his pain she would remain at the manor. Even if it hurt her...

Xiao watched as Ce took the hand Da had touched his face with and kissed it. She had mixed emotions with what she saw. She couldn't be anything but happy for her sister. Every thing they had been through and she could still find love and happiness. And obviously a deep love. But in that was the part Xiao found troublesome. For this love Da would leave the manor and go on a campaign? Leave familiar for the unknown? Because of love?

She glanced down at her and Zhou's clasped hands then up at him. Perhaps it was true she loved Zhou. And she would truly miss him. But she didn't feel the urge to want to go with him. She knew he had to do what he did. And he would return. It was how it went. Was that wrong of her to feel that way?

Her gaze went back to Ce and Da. She could tell her sister was crying. Because of not being allowed to go? Or was it something Ce had said? What Xiao had overheard was incredibly sweet. It was as if they could barely live without each other. Almost like a tragic love poem. She wondered if one day she might cry if Zhou wasn't around. Or how she would feel not seeing him every day. She pouted. This could be very confusing.

She was so busy in her thoughts she didn't notice Zhou had turned to look at her. He watched as a frown came to her face and wondered what it was she was thinking...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been several hours since the campaign unit had left the manor. Several hours since she had watched Zhou accompany Ce on their peace mission. Several hours and boredom had already set in. Xiao puffed out her cheeks as she made her way down the hallway. Was she normally bored this early in the day? Or was it simply because she knew Zhou wasn't around?

She had wanted to walk the gardens a bit before the weather turned disagreeable as it occassionally could this time of year, but she didn't want to go alone. She had automatically started to go towards Zhou's study before she remembered he wouldn't be there. So that left her sister. Who wasn't in any of her normal places. Where would she have gone? Qing had teased about checking Ce's rooms. Xiao had decided that wasn't a bad idea.

She had only ever been in his study and not finding her there Xiao began poking her head into other rooms. Da had to be somewhere! At one point a maid had pointed her down this hall so that's where she was heading now. Faintly she thought she heard crying. That would be Da.

Reaching the door she opened it enough to look inside. It was a bedroom. Large and decorated with ornate, sturdy furniture. She spotted the bed to her left and nodded seeing her sister lying there quietly weeping. Slipping through the door she tried to walk lightly across the stone floor only being half successful. Without hesitation she climbed up onto the bed noting Da was still wearing the traveling clothes she had shown up in that morning. Xiao rested her head upon the pillow to face her sister. "Hello." She greeted.

"I'm sorry, Xiao." The tears were still falling, damping the pillow more. "It's just...I..." Da closed her mouth before speaking made her cry more. Her hand wandered across Ce's pillow. This was the side he normally slept on when they were together. She had come here hoping to ease the seperation pains, but laying there, smelling his warm, spicy scent did quite the opposite. She couldn't leave just yet, knowing once she did the room would remain empty and cold for the weeks of the campaign.

"It's alright to miss him."

"To miss him so much it hurts?" Da questioned through her tears. "Perhaps this sounds silly, but it's as if a part of me is far away. And I would like it back."

"That's not silly at all. You and Ce are like a destined couple. I'm sure it's in your charts or something." She saw a smile cross Da's face and decided this wasn't too bad. Last time she had locked herself up and wouldn't talk. And definitely would not smile. "You can write letters to him like Zhou and I intend to. Maybe that will help?"

"How are Zhou and you, my sister?" Da had been wondering about the couple since the realization of love.

"We're fine. I guess." Xiao was puzzled by this question. "I get a bit confused. And I think maybe I'm not too good with this love thing."

"I'm sure you're fine."

"But...I mean...I miss him. And am a bit upset he's gone. But...I'm sorry to say I don't think I feel as you do over Ce."

"No need to apologize, Xiao. Each love is different. You can't compare one to the other. I should apologize for being the weak one." Da shifted a bit, still facing her sister as they talked. "I never thought I would feel this way. That I would meet someone who I _had_ to be with. It's a bit overwhelming."

"But it's a good overwhelming...isn't it?"

"Hmmm...I guess it is. Because when we're together it's like nothing is impossible. Each day is a new beginning and yet I don't fear anything that may come."

"You can do that even now."

"Hm...? What do you mean?"

"Ce may not be here. You may not see him for days or weeks. But his strength and love are still yours. And with those you can still face the day knowing he is with you."

Da felt the tears still falling down her face as she laid there a bit stunned by Xiao's words. Where had she learned something like that? She was always amazed by her sister. "You're right. Although...it may take awhile for me to not be wanton. Wishing he was here."

"I would like to feel that. Maybe just once." Xiao was beginning to worry perhaps what she felt for Zhou wasn't love. She wasn't pining away for him nor caving in to a wave of tears. But then she did worry about him. Wanted to make sure he ate properly. Didn't want him to be upset or hurt. Many things she cared about for him were similiar to what she cared about for Da. And she knew she loved her sister. So...perhaps...?

"I'm not sure you would like it." Da sighed.

"Well...maybe not. But just feeling it once would be an experience. And I would like to experience a great many things. Oh!" She suddenly sat up, remembering what she had yet to tell Da. "OH!"

Da was a bit scared by the sudden exclamation and sat up herself. "What? Are you alright?"

"I forgot! I mean I didn't, but...I haven't told you! Zhou kissed me!!" And she couldn't help but giggle.

"He did!" Da grabbed her sister's hands, excited.

"Mhm! In the gardens. And then I asked him to kiss me again."

"Xiao!" Da laughed at her sister's boldness. She was definitely a flirt.

But Xiao just smiled, remembering. "And you're right. It's like...as if...mmm.." She couldn't find the words just as Da had trouble telling her what it was like. "And he tasted like a mellow spice. Like a taste you really like, but can't describe."

Da raised an eyebrow at the comment. Now didn't that sound scandalous? "And how do you kiss?" She couldn't help but torment.

"Hm...?" Xiao had become a bit occupied with thinking about the kiss and the warm sensations that came with it. "Oh...you...it's...I don't know..."

Da couldn't help but laugh again. "You see? Not so easy, is it?"

At this Xiao gave a distressed sigh. "This love...it's not easy. Zhou says I love with an open heart. Is that true?"

Da thought for a moment, wondering what had caused the advisor to say that to Xiao. "I would have to say yes. I've told you before you are one of the most caring, compassionate people I know. You seem to know when someone needs a little love, a little attention, and you dont hesitate to give."

"But Zhou says he's not like that."

"He can't be. His position - his work - leaves him too open to attacks, to falsities. He has to be cautious."

"Even towards me?"

Da hesitated. Had Zhou ever hinted at that? It was obviously upsetting Xiao. Da wasn't sure what to say fearful of making a matter she had no idea about worse. "Xiao..."

"He asked me to teach him how to love." She flopped onto the pillow. "How am I to do such a thing like that??"

Da laid back down to face her sister, pushing the long bangs away from Xiao's face. "You're the best person I know to do just that, Xiao." She whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you put on the brave soldier face until they go then change it to an ogre?" Lu Xun questioned Shang as she sulked in a corner of the classroom. He was patient as always, but found her manner curious.

"It's just like them to leave me behind." Shang grumped. "He took Kuang with him! What was he thinking??"

"Perhaps that your brother needed more training. The kind you only get after you leave the protective walls of the manor." The other Sun brothers weren't quite as boisterous as Ce or Quan. And definitely not like Shang. But Xun knew everyone needed a chance and Ce was giving that to Kuang. Obviously to the dismay of the sister. He watched as she puffed out her cheeks as he had seen Xiao often do.

"It still bothers me. Doesn't it drive you batty when your siblings just leave you behind? I don't know it just...gah...!"

"I wouldn't know. I don't have siblings."

"Oh!" Shang suddenly stopped her forward ranting. She frowned. "I should have known that. Call me dumb."

"There is little reason to believe you would know such a fact."

"But you've been here like forever so there's little reason for me not to know. I just open my mouth and dumb, rude things come out."

"Xiang..." Xun knew his family was not something she may neccessarily know about. It wasn't until recently they had even really talked except for the passing conversations through the years. There were many people at the Sun Manor. One couldn't be expected to know everyone. But he had grown fond with talking to her. Occassionally she was the uncontrolable brat Quan had always talked about. But there was a deeper side to Xiang he doubted many saw past the loud, joking, tormenting personality she held out in front.

"You're not going to give some boring speech about how I just need to be patient. How one day it'll be my turn, but I should understand many will not see it as a lady's place so I perhaps should rethink a few things. Are you?"

"After you phrased it so well, I wouldn't think of it. Except for the rethink part." He sat backwards in one of the chairs resting his arms on the back. "I wouldn't change you, Xiang. It's up to the person themselves to change. It's the only way."

Shang smiled. That was good to hear from her friend! "Thanks."

"No, I seriously mean it." Xun couldn't tell if the simple thanks was a tease or not.

"I know you do. And I appreciate it. Especially right now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My love...Even though I know it hasn't been that long it feels like an eternity without you. I promise I will grow stronger, but it will never stop me from missing you while you are away._

_The manor is quiet with not much happening. Life goes on as normal. Your brother is handling court quite well although I do believe Xun is more patient than he. Speaking of court - Lady Zi and I noticed the absence of Lady Mien. No one seems to know her whereabouts. Do you happen to know where she is?_

_Keep safe and return to me soon..._

_All my love...Da_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To my butterfly..._

_I apologize for the length between letters, but there has been little time for writing. As of right now every thing is going smoothly. I wish I could tell you more, but I can not._

_I will write you soon..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Zhou_

_It is so boring here without you! I have started a list of every thing I have done while you are away. How silly is that? My sister has even taken me to morning court several times. It is so dull! I wish I knew where you were, but I understand. I wait eagerly for each letter you send me, but I await your return even moreso..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My dearest Xiao..._

_Each time the sun sets, it's last rays of light sparkling upon the surface of the river, my thoughts are always upon you. At night under the blanket of stars I lay there and search for the truth as you said you always did. And there is only one that I find...you. The sun no longer brightens my world as much as you do. And the rain can not sadden me more than not having you by my side. May we look upon the same star tonight..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Zhou..._

_Although your letters bring much joy to me and tell us there is no worry to fear the worse I grow anxious over my sister's health. She becomes steadily more silent and I fear more depressed each day. I wish I understood this love that causes such grief, but I can barely comprehend the kind that makes me giddy. What am I to do?_

_The months grow long without you..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My delicate blossom..._

_We have traveled far and have met much courage and determination. You would be proud of our people and their dedication to return their ruined land back to it's former glory. The lowlands suffered much even though I have seen worse results from the monsoons. But if I could no one would have to face this. We have had great luck with our efforts and hope to continue in that manner. I do fear the Northlands may not be so obliging. But we shall see. I intend to continue this campaign to reach the goal of unity and peace I think I spoke overly to you about. I apologize if I bored you with the details and hope you still look kindly upon these efforts._

_I am pleased to hear the manor is in good hands and the daily to and fro's have not been disturbed. I do believe Quan and Xun will be mighty men one day and I look forward to seeing that. In this land of future unity there will be need of such. I envision a greatness for this Kingdom that I can not put into words. It is more of an emotion that runs through my veins. Of groups trusting one another. Of being able to depnd on one another no matter what. You know what I speak of, don't you?_

_But I linger too long on oath and duty. On matters I insist bore you to tears and yet you so patiently listen to. I see you even as I write this letter and long to hear your laughter as my ears tire of the endless noises of travel. In the chill morning air I wish for your warmth next to me. Be patient a bit more, my love. For soon we will be together once again._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Xiao..._

_I write this letter with concern upon a matter that I fear deals with a certain lord and his lady. It appears this lord has in the past sent letters concerning travels that are a bit detailed in manner. And upon such the lady has a habit of writing about matters that should be refrained from speaking about within a letter that travels so far to be placed in said lord's hands. I will try my best to convince the lord to write of other things and ask you do the same with the lady._

_Zhou_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Zhou_

_I have done my best to explain to a certain lady why we believe certain events should be discussed at a later time and I do believe I have been successful. How fair you in your attempts at hindering a lord's hand?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My butterfly..._

_It seems we have both accomplished our tasks although I do wonder what he spends his time writing about as he scribbles for hours. I hope whatever it is is of a safe topic. But I think what we did was an appropriate action._

_Be safe and take care..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My love_

_Even though I have been advised to stay clear of a few topics I believe you would like to know Shao asked about you today. He tells me tale after tale of his great plans to join you one day. I can not help but smile and imagine perhaps you spoke the same to your mother when your father was away. He is quite the sweet boy even with your sister's determination to train him and a few other children in her warrior ways._

_I await your return with the patience I must have. I believe in you and what you do so my heart is not so heavy. But I do admit it gets boring playing Weiqi games by oneself. Perhaps when you return a challenge?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Xiao_

_I remain confounded by this string game of yours. I can not understand how it stumps me so. Is there some secret you haven't told me about?_

_Your champion_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My dearest champion_

_Are the days so long and boring that you attempt my string game to the point of frustration? I do hope things look up for you. I would be going absolutely batty! Not that there is much happening here. Kite flying season would be so lovely right now..._

_Your butterfly_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Da_

_A game of Weiqi sounds delightful indeed! What if you begin a game and write me what moves you have done and I shall do the same? It would be enjoyable I believe and give me a break from the other strategies that fill my head. Perhaps I will return before we finish the game..._

_It is good to hear about young Shao. I find myself wondering about his welfare and have been thinking. I will share my thoughts with you when we see each other again. Tell him to be patient and train well. hH will have his turn someday..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh...oh!" Xiao came running into the sister's shared studies holding a container. She rushed up to the desk Da was sitting at and placed the container down for her to see. "Iced cream!" She couldn't hold back her excitement. You didn't often get such a treat in the South, but she had taken enough trips with her father to the North to have discovered the dessert.

Da blinked. Winter had arrived, but it was rarely cold enough to accomplish such a thing. Let alone it normally used the ice of the North Mountains..."Where did you get such a thing?"

"Zhou sent it. Isn't that lovely?" Xiao had hoped her sister would be just as excited as she was. What was up with all the questions??

Da shook her head, amused. Zhou did indeed go to great lengths to pleace Xiao. "His timing is impeccable and his choices rarely displease."

"Do you want some? There's too much for just me and I really don't want it to go to waste."

"I would love to share with you. It's been awhile since we had this." Da smiled as Xiao handed her a flat wooden utensil to scoop out the cold treat. It also gave Da some comfort knowing with this simple gift where the campaign unit was located. By the Northern Territories...

"Hmm..." Xiao thought, already having taken a taste and digging into the container for more. "It was winter...and we were wrapped in furs." She laughed. "We thought it so funny to be eating something cold while we were freezing!"

Da's smile almost faltered as the memory came back. They had accompianed Lord Qiao to the North on one of his frequent trips to meet CaoCao. It hadn't seemed at first those at the Wei Manor knew what to do with two young children. Then what was little more than a whim Xu Zhu introduced them to the frozen treat. He had apparently felt a bond with the sister's being a man from Qiao. But just the thought that one of CaoCao's own Tiger Guard had turned into the girls' watcher during the visit was highly amusing.

She hadn't wanted to think about Lord CaoCao after all this time, but she couldn't help it. She glanced at Xiao who was happily enjoying her gift and guessed any present from Zhou overshadowed a memory of the Wei Lord. "It's very good."

"Mhm...although it would be better if he was here." She twisted the wooden stick in the thawing cream. "I hope he's eating."

"I'm sure he is."

"I don't know...When he gets too busy with something he forgets." She continued to make the hole in the cream. "Does Ce eat?"

"Quite a bit." Da wondered where this conversation was heading.

"Hm...Well, he's bigger than Zhou. I mean not that he's...but just...bulkier?" Xiao hoped her sister didn't think she was insulting Ce. She had just noticed that the advisor's frame was a bit more slender compared to his oath borther's.

"Muscular?" Da raised an eyebrow at this observation.

"That's true. But not as big as Huang Gai. Do you know he can lift me with one arm?"

"Really?" Not that Da was surprised by this fact.

"Mhm..." Xiao put another bite of the iced cream into her mouth. She seemed to chew on the stick for a few seconds. "I think I'm happy Zhou can't. It would be...I don't know..." She shrugged idly, scooping in once again.

"Not your type?" Da took a guess. It clearly seemed as if Xiao simply wanted to talk about Zhou. Which was fine. But she wondered if Xiao knew this.

"I guess. I think I prefer an intelligent conversation over worrying about strength."

"So you're saying I don't?" She was perhaps a bit upset Xiao may think this, but she was only teasing her.

Xiao hadn't realized what she had said. "Oh! I didn't...!"

"It's alright, sister. I know what you are saying."

"But really. Ce doesn't write you love letters. Or that many atleast."

"Which is fine with me."

"And no flowers."

"Zhou uses them all for you."

She rolled her eyes. "Does not."

"You regularly receive bunches...unless it's confections..." She pointed at the container they had been eating from. "When it's not both."

"I share the confections with you!"

"What are you getting at sister?"

"What do you see in him? I just don't understand."

"Not every man is Zhou Yu." Da informed her, trying her best not to take offense from Xiao's words. "And not every lady is attracted to men like him. Are you perhaps saying I should?"

"No...I was just...wondering." She liked Ce a lot and couldn't argue her sister and he were a perfect couple, but in her attempts to understand love she had been trying to figure out what made couples become...couples. She was very confused. "And you never really give direct answers. What do you do with him...when you're together?"

Da knew her sister was trying to be serious, but she felt a blush burn her cheeks. She had been spending too much time with Shang if a question phrased like that embarrassed her! "We talk. Walk in the gardens. Play Weiqi or sometimes Mah Jong..."

"Ce plays Ma Jong?!" Xiao was a bit surprised.

"Very well actually."

"...wow..."

"And would you stll like to believe he is dumb?"

"I never said he was!" Xiao pouted, putting the wooden stick back in her mouth. She never really believed Ce was dumb. Just that Zhou was smarter. But obviously her sister was upset by how she had said it. 'I'm sorry, Da. I never meant for you to think I believed that."

"It's alright."

"I bet you still beat him."

"On occassion." Da cracked a smile at her sister's comment.

"Thought as much."

"Perhaps you would like to challenge him?"

"Huh? Me?? I can't play that game against a five year old!" She suddenly had an idea. "I would like to see Zhou Yu and Sun Ce challenge one another at Mah Jong."

"Why do I feel as if you're up to no good again?"

"That's not true! I was just suggesting..."

"How about all four of us?"

"That seems unfair considering you know I don't play well."

"As you like."

Xiao went happily back to eating, but eventually let out a sigh. "I really do miss him."

"I understand, Xiao."

"I wish I had known earlier this was how love felt. It could have been useful..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quan approached Lu Xun, trying in all manners to be casual, but still coming across a bit foreceful. "I would like to talk to you."

"What is it?" Xun was patient even as he noted the other's rigidness. He simply figured it had to do with the campaign. Or perhaps something in court. Things had gone remarkabley well the past few weeks. It was a bit surprising.

"Your relationshsip with my sister. I would like to know what is going on." During every thing happening - the daily routine, the courts, the visits - he had noticed one thing. Shang spent a large amount of time with Xun. And he wanted a few answers.

"I would like to believe Xiang and I are very good friends. Nothing more." Xun should have been surprised by this question, but there had been rumours that Quan himself had started a few months back that refused to go away.

"Nothing more?" Quan was thoughtful. "And this habit of yours of calling her Xiang?"

"It is her name."

"Most call her Shang." The fact was pointed out.

"I do not." It was simple in Xun's mind, but obviously not in his friend's.

"I trust you on many matters. And although I questioned you about this I truly have no reason to believe you would lie to me. You never have in the past." Quan carefully chose his words. He did not intend to lose a friendship over his rashness. "But I must point out there are several facts that make me wonder about it."

"What are you concerns? That she is female and I male? That people do not seem to accept such a relationship of friendship?" He watched as Quan's face remained unchanged. "If perhaps we went beyond that friendship I have full faith that you would notice. But it has not reached that point nor do I believe it ever will."

"Are you trying to calm my fears?" It seemed his friend had no romantic intentions towards Shang. Which left what was Shang thinking? Although Xun had made no reference to her acting any differently. The long weeks were making him jumpy.

"She is an amazing woman - "

"She is a child." Quan interrupted. Perhaps a touch too harshly.

"As a protective older brother would always say. May you never lax in that role, my friend. For I do believe in the future she will attract many men and be a force to not take lightly..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sister_

_I have heard about your discontent over my decision to allow our brother to accompany me. I did not make this decision lightly nor is it a reflection of my faith in your skills. You have proven yourself on many occassions. Rest assured your time will come. But our brother has abilities yet unrefined and must be given a chance to work upon them. The journey has not been easy for him, but he remains ever steadfast. I believe he has learned much._

_Remember that patience is also a lesson to be learned._

_Your brother_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My dear Zhou_

_I thought perhaps you might need forwarned that a certain lord's lady has been spending large amounts of time with a certain young boy. It is most odd! Also it has been noted for quite some time that a prominant lady of the court no longer resides here. I fear to know why..._

_Xiao_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My bright sun_

_It has been dualy noted regarding this certain boy as a lord often speaks of him. I do believe he is plotting something, but I am unsure what as of now. I will tell you when I know more. But if it keeps the lady happy I see no harm. As for the...missing...member of the court...it is best to let the matter alone. Loose ends have finally been rid of._

_My thoughts are always upon you..._

_Zhou..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My sweetest love_

_I dare say you are losing quite horribly at Weiqi. What keeps your thoughts away? Think wisely upon your next move or I may just win this round._

_On other matters - my sister got ahold of one of your letters to me and my cheeks burned in embarrassment as to what she read. Mayhap it would be wiser to refrain from such strong...emotions...within our letters. To be fair I peeked at one of hers and Zhou's and they seem to be enjoying writing in such code of avoidance. It was quite amusing and I need little help figuring out who a "certain lord and his lady" are._

_I hope everything is still going in your favour. My thoughts are always upon you and my love is eternally yours..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Zhou!_

_Da says I will turn into an utter spoiled brat if you keep sending me gifts. Do you think that's true? I have thanked you each time and treasure everything I receive. I so do not like it when she teases me so!_

_Xiao_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My dearest Xiao_

_A brat is one of the last things you would become. Do not let your sister's torments plague you. She is simply having a bit of fun at your expense. If Ce was thoughtful and mindful he would remember to occassionally send her something._

_Faithfully yours_

_Zhou_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My champion_

_On the subject of presents - Thank you so much for the flute! It is absolutely lovely! I will practice very hard so when you return it will not be painful upon your ears. And Ce does sometimes send gifts to Da. A few silly items...like a pressed blossom...or a strange looking stone. Although I may be puzzled Da finds delight within them so I let it be. How funny love is!_

_Xiao_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Xiao_

_Ce has become quite the sneaky rat. For although your sister knows little about how to read a map I have discovered she is quite educated upon the various flora and fauna of the many territories. Her geography knowledge is quite vast. His silly gifts gives her hints about our location and this is the source of her contentment. I do believe we need to keep an eye on those two..._

_Zhou_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My delicate blossom_

_The seasons change as the winds do and they shift to those that brought you to me. I ache to be there with you during these first breezes. It is simply maddening to have the scent of blossoms so near and yet have you so far from me! I must apologize for the length of the campaign. I was fooling myself on how long one lasts. I know better and yet...I am sorry for keeping you waiting._

_May you enjoy the new year, my love. May it look kindly upon us and grant good fortune to all. How I wish to be there...watching the fireworks with you in my arms..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author Note Information Time! _

_Even thought I can't be 100 positive I have found no reference to Lu Xun having siblings and therefore I have put him as an only child in my story. Sorry if I'm wrong, but I'm not going to ruin a good scene haha! _

_After reading a few things I discovered that in Ancient China there was indeed what was known as "ICED CREAM". Please note that this is not quite the same as "ICE CREAM", but it was fun to add! And it was basically a Northern Territory thing so how Zhou was able to send that down to the kingdom of Wu still frozen? Uhm...let us not ask about the weird miracles of fanfictions LOL Yeah for historical accuracy! _

_Hmmm...the campaign won't last too long and yes, I'm cheating and basically passing the time with the letters. I know I would thoroughly bore people if I tried to write out different scenes of the campaign. As in this chapter there will be a few scenes inside the manor because it was easy, familiar ground for me. I think you will enjoy it!_

_Also please note that campaigns did take months to accomplish. This gives you an idea of passing time. And to those who may not realize it has only been about a year since the Qiao sisters arrived at the manor. Many things happen in such a short time! I tried to make reference through out my story about the seasons and when certain events have taken place. But just in case I decided to point it out!_

_As always please enjoy and reviewing is always welcome! _


	25. Chapter 24

_So sorry for the extra length between chapters! Weeks go by much faster than I think. I hope everyone enjoys this newest part and unfortunately there may be another month or so before the next. Only time will tell. A few notes before hand - Some people have been wondering about Shao. Go ahead and make a guess! I have done some more of my infamous historical research and you can take it from there. He will definitely show up more and have a larger part in the story. Also I have a lot planned and have written out a time line to keep myself straight. Expect a lot more and tons of mischief as the story continues! I'm also glad everyone liked the letters in my last chapter! I felt as if perhaps it was a bit of cheating, but they were fun to write Okay, before I chatter too much more please read and enjoy! _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Da tossed and turned in her bed. Asleep and yet strangely aware. Earlier that day she had forgotten to move the Weiqi stones to match Ce's letter and although she had told herself she could move them tomorow it was bothering her for some strange reason. It was just a game, she argued with herself. Something to occupy the long months. The board sat there in Ce's study. Half covered in black and white stones. Quite arguably the longest game to date. And it was only half finished.

Her body continued to move restlessly as her mind would not remain calm. She felt a fear tug at her and she tried to cry out. What was uttered was barely a whisper. Why was she so scared? A coldness suddenly gripped her. Tightened around her. She didn't think she could breath and she felt her heart racing.

_You are my first and my last, Da. Wait for me..._

Da sat up gasping for breath. Had that been Ce's voice? How could...?

"Lady Da?" Leiyu came rushing up to the bed. She had heard strange noises coming from the room and had gone in to see what was wrong. Seeing Da's face an ashen colour and hearing her ragged breathing had startled her. "Are you alright?"

"Ce..." She whispered.

"He has not returned, Lady Da." She gave a gentle smile as she pulled the blanket up around the shivering girl. "I do not doubt you are the first person he would wish to see."

"But..." Da blinked. The coldness had subsided, but an uneasiness remained. "I thought..."

"A nightmare perhaps, my lady?" Leiyu tried to think of what to say to reassure Da.

Da nodded. "I suppose. But it...was so real..."

"They usually feel that way. Maybe if you talk about it it will help?" She wasn't positive she wanted to hear what scared Da so, but she had to help...

"There...wasn't much to it...just an eerie coldness. And his voice..." She held the blanket tightly around herself as the coldness tried to grip her once again. "I just...don't know..."

_Wait for me..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy New Year, Da!" Xiao jumped down from a nearby tree after hanging a lantern in a low branch.

"Happy New Year, my sister." Da returned the greeting, perhaps not as joyful. "What are you doing?"

"I hung a lantern for Zhou." She held up one for Da. "You can do the same for Ce."

Da accepted the lantern with a small smile. "Thank you, Xiao."

Xiao watched as her sister reached up to place the lantern upon a branch near her own lantern. Everything looked so lovely decorated! All the lanterns, streamers, good luck charms. She had attended many New Year festivals. Some much grander than others. But here she was happy and therefore it made it even better. She spun around, pleased with every thing. But she saw Da still staring at the lanterns. "You wish he was here, don't you?"

Da turned around to face her sister. "Of course. Don't you wish for Zhou to be here?"

"I think...it would have been nice to be together for the first new year here, but then I believe we will have many new years together so I am happy." She paused. "Is that dumb?"

"Not at all. Why ask?"

"Because I"m still trying to figure out this love stuff!!" She flung her arms wide. "It's too confusing."

"Quit thinking so hard, sister." Da shook her head. Half in amusement, half in complete confusion. Leave it to her sister to work out love in her head. "Love doesn't always make sense."

"Then how do you know when it's right?"

"You just know."

Xiao pouted in thought. That just didn't make sense! Why did Da always have such strange answers. "Can I ask you something, Da?"

"Of course you can." She walked away from the lanterns and taking her sister's hand they began to walk towards the gardens they often occupied. "I said you always could, didn't I?"

"That day they left...you were dressed like Shang might have. And carried a weapon. Do you really know how to use it?" She had been thinking about this and it just didn't seem like her sister. Why would she have any thing like that?

Da paused trying to figure out an answer. How much of an explanation her sister would want. "Yes. I do know how to use it. I won't go around saying I'm any good at it - I doubt I could defeat Shao - but if the situation demands I will fight."

"But...how? And why? Shang says weapons are for others to use so we don't have to."

"And she's right. But...sometimes in life...there are situations that occur that although it may be very uncharacteristic for someone to do something they...do it. Learn a skill or gain a talent perhaps they wouldn't otherwise need or have. Do you understand?"

"Sounds to me like you're avoiding my question." Xiao accused. "I think it's very uncharacteristic of you and that's why I asked."

"Xiao." Da stopped their walk right at the entrance of the gardens and faced her sister. "I learned what I did to protect myself and you. Father took us to some very strange places. I thought it a wise thing to learn. But I prayed I would never have to use those skills and hoped you would have no need to learn them. Now does that answer your question?"

"Mostly." Xiao's mind had already come up with a hundred and more scenerios that would have convinced Da she needed to learn to use a weapon. But obviously she wasn't going to hear which would be correct.

"Has Zhou sent you anything new, my sister?" Da decided to change the subject. She rather not go into further detail about her weapon training - poor as it was. It was not something she cared to make overly public.

"No. So don't go and tease me!" She pointed an accusing finger at Da even as they continued their walk in the gardens.

"Well, I'm sure he sent something for New Years. Although apparently nothing can compete with that jade bracelet. You never take it off."

"I...I promised I wouldn't." Xiao felt a bit shy admitting this. She had told Zhou nothing could make her take it off. He had originally laughed, but she had kept her word. It was something special between them and she would forever wear it.

Da smiled gently. That was a very sweet sentiment. Zhou and Xiao had a very strong bond that could never be broken. "I wish you two the very best this coming year."

Xiao gave a grin. "I want you and Ce to have nothing but happiness."

"Thank you, Xiao. May we all have happiness this year."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My dearest Zhou_

_Although we may spend the new year apart I do not believe it will affect the rest of the year. It is a superstition I believe maybe we can overlook? I hope where you are lanterns float upon a river._

_Until you return..._

_Your Xiao_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh-no you don't!" Shang blocked the way up a few stairs, keeping Da from getting by. "Of all things you are _not_ going to miss the end of this festival. I know my brother hasn't written you in awhile. But you not attending is just...! I forbid you from locking yourself in your room!" The order could have come across very commanding and the tone of the one who often is obeyed. But at this moment it seemed more desperate than anything. And from a girl who was used to getting her own way.

"Has anyone told you how much of a brat you occassionally are?" Da thought blocking her way was a bit drastic.

"Several actually." She gave her crooked grin. "Surprised?"

"Not at all." She shook her head. "But you may be happy to note I was on my way to change clothes for the Lantern Festival."

"Psh..." Shang crossed her arms. "Like I believe that!"

"Believe whatever you want." She went to take a step only to have Shang quickly block her way with one quick motion. "Sun Shang Xiang..."

"Nuh - uh...no using that imperial tone on me."

"Contrary to your belief I have no intentions of locking myself up." Da continued, ignoring the interruption. "I will be attending the Lantern Festival as I have promised Shao and a few other of the children. But I will be retiring before the fireworks. I just...can't watch them alone."

"But you're not going to be alone. There's going to be...oh..." Shang suddenly realized Da meant alone as in without Ce. Up to this point Shang had been impressed with how her friend had been the past few months. After the initial depression of Ce being away she seemed to brighten. Not really seeming to notice how long it had been. She often smiled, laughed, and did all sorts of crazy things. But now..."He will be back."

"I know. But even knowing that...sometimes it still doesn't stop the pain." Da knew no matter the amount of effort she put into it she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears once the fireworks began. It was something from the beginning Ce and she had been together for. Being without him...

"I think I understand." With a slight hesitation Shang moved to unblock the path. "Alright. You can change. But if you don't show up I won't hesitate to drag you out kicking and screaming."

"I don't doubt that one bit..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost nightfall. That hazy, blue-purple shade of the sky and the orange-red light of the last rays of the sun. This was the time everyone was waiting for. The time when they could light their lanterns and send them on their way down the river. New Year Festival had been a very joyous event and although there was sadness it was coming to an end there was eager anticipation for the firework display.

As Da joined the crowd milling about the river she was suddenly tackled by a group of children led by Shao. "Lady Da!"

Da laughed, trying to hug them all. "Good evening to all of you."

"Lady Xiao said you may not show up!" "She said you're sad." "Are you sad, Lady Da?" The questions kept coming even as she barely had time to catch her breath.

"I'm alright." She assured them all, seeing Xiao come up behind them. "I can't be any thing but happy being with all of you. I just miss Sun Ce, that's all."

"We miss Lord Sun as well." Shao announced as the others nodded. "So we understand."

Da gave a gentle smile. "Thank you."

"But he did still remember to leave us our special presents!" Song said happily.

"Presents?"

"Every New Year Lord Sun gives each of us a gift." Shao furthered the explaination. "Although he's not here right now Lady Xiang handed them out saying he left them for us."

"That was very kind of him." Da was touched by the effort Ce had made to have gifts in ready for all the orphans. They each took turns to show her the small jade charms in the shape of their zodiac animals. Each different and beautiful and the children obviously wore them with pride.

"Did he give you one, Lady Da?" Song asked.

"I'm...afraid not."

"I'm sure he left something for you!" Shao decided.

"I'm sure he did." Da rested a hand on the top of his head. "So don't worry yourself, Shao. Now...why don't we get your lanterns ready?"

With a cheer they scattered, off to find their lanterns. Xiao was finally able to reach her sister. She gave an exasperated sigh. "How do you get them to behave? They've been driving me crazy waiting for you!"

"All you have to do is listen to them, talk to them. It makes them happy."

"Hmph! I think I'm glad they don't like me."

"They don't dislike you, Xiao! What put that thought in your head?"

"They don't act like they do around you. You'll make a better mother than I ever will."

"Xiao!" Da could feel her cheeks burning at the comment. She didn't know why it embarrased her so. She remembered wondering what kind of father Ce would be...

"Lantern?" Shang was suddenly there handing them both a lantern. Before anything could be said she gestured to Xiao. "Have you seen the pretty bauble Zhou sent this time?" She asked Da.

"No. What now...?"

Xiao pouted over their obvious teasing. "It's a hair clip...nothing more."

"_Nothing more_." Shang imitated with a laugh. She put an arm around Xiao, pulling her close so she could point at the clip nestled in the soft brown hair. It was an amazing shade of green with white swirled in it, carved into a shape of a butterfly. A few jewels decorated the wings, the last remaining light glistening off of them. "Pure jade." She informed Da. "Do you know how long that took to carve?"

Xiao pouted more. "I gave him my jeweled one! He said this was to replace it."

"It's beautiful, Xiao." Da was happy her sister had received the gift she had been waiting for. "No need to defend yourself."

Xiao slipped from Shang's hold. "But she keeps making a big deal out of it."

"It's how Shang does every thing, my sister."

"Hey!" Shang protested this time.

Da gave a giggle. "Did you receive anything, Shang?"

"No - "

"Yes." Xiao quickly corrected.

Shang turned towards her. "No."

"Yes." Xiao told her. "From Xun."

"Oh, that. It's a good luck charm. He says the beginning of the year may not be so good to me so this should help."

"I thought you didn't believe in superstitions."

"I don't! Normally...But it doesn't hurt to try."

Xiao rolled her eyes as Da giggled a bit more. So many people seemed to be bothering Shang about her friendship with the young advisor. She could only imagine it was getting old.

"Now don't go around getting ideas...!" Shang pointed a finger, but was interrupted by a gong and the children running up with their lanterns.

"It's time! It's time!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiao was laying on her back upon a nice, grassy area as she watched the fireworks explode into their designs. She sighed. Da had retired to her room after the lanterns had floated down the river. Even now you could still see a few of the lights bobbing on their way. The children had run off, intending to play before being told to go to bed. So she had been left alone. She enjoyed the fireworks. Usually loved them. But there was a slight problem tonight...

"I wish you were here, Zhou..." She whispered, hoping perhaps the wind would carry her words to him. She wondered if he was watching fireworks. And if he was thinking of her...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Da had dressed for bed and closed the curtains tight to block the view of the fireworks. Although she could still hear the rythmic boom they gave off she could atleast partially ignore that. As she approached her bed she noticed a partially open fan resting on her pillow. She paused seeing handwriting upon it. Handwriting she was positive was Ce's. "Leiyu!"

The maid came running in startled by the sudden call. "Yes, Lady Da?"

"Where...did that come from?" She pointed at the fan, almost afraid to touch it.

"That is from Lord Sun Ce." Leiyu had thought Da would be happy with it, but she looked almost frightened. "Before he left he gave me the fan and said if he had yet to return by New Years I was to place it upon your pillow for you to find. I only did as instructed!"

"No...no...it's alright." Da drew closer to the pillow carefully picking it up. "I just...didn't expect..." She gingerly opened the fan, glancing at the words he had written.

_When the mountains fail to peak_

_When the rivers flow no more_

_When time stops running_

_When all existence vanishes_

_I still can't be apart from you..._

The tears she had held back all evening finally fell and she dropped onto the bed, her head bowed as he held the fan against her.

"Lady Da?"

"I...haven't heard from him in weeks...and then find this...I'm sorry!" She wiped at her eyes.

"Don't apologize!" Leiyu came to sit next to her. "There's no reason to."

"Leiyu? Have you ever been in love?" Da had talked often with her maid. About many things. But there was still many things she did not know. Leiyu seemed barely older than herself so maybe not...?

Leiyu had clasped her hands on her lap when the question was uttered. Her knuckles began to turn white with the pressure of the tight grip it had caused. It took her a minute to realize what she was doing and quickly unlaced her fingers. "Why ask such a thing, Lady Da? I am merely a maid."

"Everyone is entitled to some happiness."

"Happiness..." Leiyu gave a wistful sigh. "Love is the most wonderful - and yet most painful - feeling ever. Yes, Lady Da...I have been in love."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What made you say what you did about love?"

"Because it's true. Surely you understand."

"Leiyu..." It didn't matter if the words were true or not. What had made her say so?

"You shouldn't concern yourself about me, Lady Da." It was not Da's duty to worry about her maid! Leiyu wished she would just let the matter alone. It brought forth too many memories, but she couldn't leave...couldn't tell her simply to stop asking.

"Did he hurt you somehow?"

"Him? Hurt me?" She gave a small laugh. "Never. I've never known a man so gentle. He was something wonderful." A faraway look was in her eyes. "But we say things like that when in love, don't we? The first time I saw him I didn't think a man could be prouder than a peacock. But...he was nothing like that." Her voice grew softer as she remembered being at her old master's house as the new guard units had arrived. And a certain young man who stood so straight. She thought it had been arrogance and pride. It was nerves and being scared stiff of his new master. Who could blame him?

"Where is he now?" Da asked innocently, not realizing how horrible her question would be.

"He...he is...no longer on this plane of existance." Leiyu was finally able to get the words out. A pain ripped through her with that statement. An old pain that had consumed her years ago and had been far worse than the beating she had received after her lover's death. Tears burned her eyes and stung her face. But she couldn't let the old master get away with what he had. Slaughtering innocents to keep his cheating a secret. She had spoken her mind in a crazed frenzy after finding out the man she loved had been killed for discovering the truth. After the beating she had been thrown out and left for dead...

"Oh, Leiyu! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...!" A coldness gripped at Da.

"It's alright, Lady Da." Leiyu stopped her apologies. "You simply asked."

"But it was a horrible, horrible thing for me to do!" Da felt like crying herself after forcing someone to remember such things.

"We learn lessons in life, Lady Da. And I have learned a good deal from the time I fell in love to losing him to now. But the most important was to live and love to the fullest for they soon may be gone..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who's crazy idea was this?" Quan asked, paint brush in hand.

"Mine!" Shang called down from the roof of the school.

"Why am I not surprised?" He muttered. Earlier in the day Xun had said he needed some help at the school. He thought nothing of it until he arrived and was greeted by a grinning Shang who promptly handed him the brush and a pail of paint. And he wasn't the only one. Da, Xiao, Xun of course, and a few of the school children were all there helping to paint.

"It was looking a bit shabby." Xiao commented, eyeing her own paint work.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. The children learn the importance of keeping things in good condition. And..." Da looked at the others pointedly. "The adults set a good example."

"Agreed." Xun nodded.

"So this is work?" Shao looked skeptical.

"Work can be fun, Shao." Da told him.

"If you say so, Lady Da..."

"You guys are such stiffs." Shang wagged a finger. "Just think how fast this work would go if everyone did their job and stopped whining!"

"Why you..." Quan growled.

"Watch your language around the children!" Da snapped as the children giggled.

"Sheesh." Shang flung an arm forgetting it held the damp paintbrush.

Xiao felt something hit her and reached up a hand to touch her arm. It was thick and damp and when she pulled her hand away to look at it she realized it was paint. "Hey!" She turned around. "Who did that?"

"Uh...oops..." Shang stuck the brush back into the pail.

"If you weren't all the way up there I would..."

"I dare you."

"What?" Xiao was confused.

"Try and hit me."

Xiao didn't need any more prompting and sent a glop of paint flying to the roof. Unfortunately it missed Shang and after settling on the edge a large drop fell back down onto Xun's hat causing the children to laugh again.

"Missed." Shang teased.

"Ha!" With a laugh Xiao jumped up to begin her climb to the roof.

"Xiao! Be careful!" Da shouted.

"Now hold on." Xun called to them. "This in't setting a good example."

"Nope." Shang had to agree. "Nor is it proper or appropriate." She gave a large grin even as she backed up from the area Xiao would climb onto. Paying so much attention to the approaching girl she didn't watch where she was going and kicked the paint pail off the roof.

"Look out, Lord...Quan..." Shao wasn't fast enough as the paint not only glopped on Quan's head and down his shoulders, but as the pail clattered to the ground it spread the paint across the walkway and on the bottom of the school walls.

The children began to giggle once again and even Da hid her laughter behind her hand. Shang's eyes widened. "Uh...oh..."

"Alright. Have it your way." Quan suddenly lifted his pail and swinging it widely sent paint flying towards Shang, splattering Xiao along the way.

The children couldn't stop their laughter at seeing the adults coloured in paint. "Oh...you think that's funny, do you?" Shang, dripping in paint, swung down from the roof and began chasing the children as they screamed and ran from her.

"It's no use controlling them now." Da told Xun who had removed his hat and was inspecting the paint blop.

"I intended them to use some of their pent up energy, but not quite like this." He replied, although he had grown used to the wild games Shang played with the children.

"Look at me!" Xiao had dropped down from the roof and did a spin in front of her sister to show off her paint splattered clothes.

"Xiao..." Da shook her head. Normally she would have been in better spirits, but the coldness from the nightmare the other night still clung to her. As did Leiyu's words..._for they soon may be gone..._

"Help us, Lady Da!!" The children came screaming, some of them with streaks of paint here and there.

"You can't escape that easily!" Shang came after them as they ran around the small group.

"Alright. Let's calm down." Xun stepped forward, promptly colliding with Shang.

"OW!" Shang staggered backwards, placing a hand on her forehead. That had hurt!

"Lady Xiang!" The children cried. Then upon seeing a slightly dazed teacher - "Master Lu Xun!"

"It's...alright." Xun assured them.

"Speak for yourself." Shang complained. "That hurt." She was still holding her head as Da and Xiao came to either side of her.

"Perhaps you should sit down." Da advised.

"Are you alright?" Quan asked Xun who had the children surrounding him.

"I'll be fine." Xun once again assured them. "Just an initial shock." Although he did have to admit to himself it did still sting. "Perhaps now calming down would be well advised."

"No complaints here." Shang sat on the ground wondering when the ringing in her head would stop. She looked over at Xun. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Let us say I do not look forward to doing that again." He smiled. "And you?"

"Been better. But no complaints." She leand back enjoying the weather that came with early spring. Was it that time of year already? Had the Qiao sisters been here for nearly a year? That seemed almost unreal. All the craziness and adventure that had happened so far. Shang wasn't positive if she looked forward to what was next or not. She gave a laugh.

"What?" Xiao was sitting next to her and had been a bit startled by the sudden noise.

"Nothing. Everything. She laughed again. "My head hurts."

"What did you expect?"

"Nothing I guess."

As the two talked the children crept towards them carrying the buckets of whatever paint was left. Da raised an eyebrow, but the pleading looks they gave her made her hold her tongue. Not Lu Xun though. "Children..." But it was too late. Dumping the contents of the buckets onto Xiao and Shang they went running with a shriek.

"Hey!" Xiao shouted as Shang sprang to her feet.

"That does it!" It came out as a growl, but Shang was just playing. What did she care about being splattered in paint?

"Be careful." Xun warned, doubting either would pay attention.

"I told you they hate me." Xiao whined at Da.

"They're just playing." Da shook her head at her sister dripping in fresh paint. "You would do the same."

"Ya, but..."

A guard slipped into the schoolyard and approached Quan, speaking lowly to him. Quan had stood up as soon as he knew the guard had come to report something to him. But the words were not what he expected. "What?" His voice was louder than intended and the surprise it held stopped even Shang and the children. He glanced at Da quickly before turning back to the guard.

Da had not missed the look. "What?" She asked, the coldness she feared gripping at her. "What?" She demanded when she wasn't answered.

"The campaign unit is back!" A shout went throughout the manor.

"What?" Xiao was surprised by this announcement. Zhou hadn't said anything about them returning yet.

"Go. NOW!" Quan ordered the guard, but he knew it was already too late as he heard the rumbling of voices within the manor.

"The lord of the manor is injured!" The words reached the schoolyard. "Lord Sun Ce is injured!!!"

Da felt everyone turn their gaze to her, but didn't acknowledge the stares. If the injury was minor - something that could be taken care of on field - there would be no need to return suddenly. To have people shouting what was wrong. _Lord Sun Ce is injured!_ The coldness completely enveloped her and she couldn't remember how to breath. There was a buzzing in her head right before the blackness that fell around her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I love cliff hangers, don't you? LOL So sorry! Considering what will happen in the next chapter it was the best place to stop. I assure you it will be worth the wait. Quick note about the poem on the fan. It's translated into English from a Chinese one and in my opinion sounds much prettier in it's original language, but used the English form for my readers. Sorry if it sounds once again like Ce's infamous bad poetry. It definitely is not! I don't think I have much else to say. Please if you enjoyed it leave me a review. If you have thoughts leave me a review. If you just want to also you can leave me a review haha If you want you can even send me an email. I don't mind receiving them when it's about my story. Thank you for reading and reviewing as always! Until the next chapter... _


	26. Chapter 25

_I normally apologize for not updating, but it gets rather redundant, doesn't it? Admittedly I'm a slow updater. I get busy doing other things and forget to type this story out no matter how much I love it. So I'm determined to keep at it. Plug away and type until I get caught up and update at a more timely fashion. Set goals I guess. So thank you for everyone who has remained faithful and patient. And welcome to my new readers. I hope as always you enjoy each chapter as I release them!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" Quan demanded from Zhou. The other man was obviously travel weary, but if anyone knew he would.

"He was struck by an arrow..." Zhou began, remembering the sight he came across after hearing the surprised shouts of the other men.

"Something that should not have happened." Quan cut him off, not happy with the events. What had his brother been doing that put him in direct line of fire?

"It won't happen again."

"Where were you?"

Zhou did not like the tone he heard. "Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?"

"Why was my brother being shot at?" Quan wanted answers and he didn't seem to be getting any.

"You know I would die for that man!" Zhou couldn't stop himself from shouting. Everything that had happened - the lengthy campaign, being away from Xiao, finding his oath brother unconscious splattered in blood, and returning to this?!

"Then why are you standing here?" Quan's eyes narrowed. He knew what Zhou said was true. He had witnessed too many events to say otherwise. But he had not expected for Ce to return from a peace campaign injured!

Zhou turned on his heels without a word, leaving the room. He wasn't going to stand there and be acussed like that! Let Quan nash his teeth for awhile!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shang slipped through the confusion running through the manor easily. She had been in similiar events before and knew where to go to avoid most of it. Finding where they were keeping Ce was the hard part. A few new members of the unit pointed not knowing better. Her steps grew slower as she walked the hallway, suddenly realizing where she was going. The room with no mirrors. Why did they think he was _that_ injured? It was merely an arrow wound? Wasn't it?

As she got closer she noticed Huang Gai was standing guard. He looked tired and drained, but his face was determined as he continued his duty. He saw her and his expression straightened a bit, his stance ready to turn her away. "Not now, Little Shang."

Then this was the right place. "I want to see him"

"He's being tended to. You have to wait." He tried to be as strict as possible as well take into consideration how she was feeling. Tough little Shang cared very much about her family.

"Is he...awake?"

"No. He hasn't been for awhile."

"But...It was only an arrow, right?"

"He lost a lot of blood."

"Who pulled it out?"

"He did."

"Stupid." Shang frowned. Depending on where the injury was the person shot couldn't always pull the arrow out cleanly. Often you caused more damage.

"Give him some time. He'll pull through."

"They put him in _there_. They're not expecting him to..."

"Little Shang. Believe in your brother before you believe in them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiao jumped onto the bed as soon as she saw Da stir. They were in her room as Xiao had Xun bring her here. He had left awhile ago to see what he could find out. Leiyu and Qing remained with Xiao to watch and wait. "Da, are you awake?" She watched as her sister's eyes fluttered open. "You've been asleep for hours!"

"Hours?" Da asked, only half remembering the events that had happened.

"Mhm. Are you alright?"

Da suddenly remembered and pushed herself off the bed. "Ce!" She turned to her sister. "Has anyone said anything?"

"No. Everyone has gone off to find out, but no one has come back."

Da swallowed, worried that was not a good sign. "What about Zhou?"

"Huh?"

"Have you seen him?"

"No. I've been with you the entire time."

"I think you should go find him."

"Will you be okay?" Xiao was still worried, even with wanting to see Zhou.

Da gave a small smile. "Of course. And I have Leiyu with me."

"And I'm leaving Qing with you just in case."

"Wha...!" Qing began to protest.

"I want to talk to Zhou alone."

Da nodded. "I'm sure he's anxious to see you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shang hung her arms over a railing, frowning as she looked over one of the courtyards. It wasn't fair! She should be able to see him. She didn't care if he was unconscious. He was her brother! She frowned harder, trying to remember if he had ever come back like this before. He had a story behind every dumb scar he had, but she couldn't remember him returning with announcements that he was injured. Returning unconscious. Huang Gai said the arrow had pierced through his right shoulder. Closer to the chest than anyone wanted to admit. The injury would heal. The loss of blood was another matter.

Shang pushed herself up, determined to get into that room. She wanted to see Ce. Wanted to make sure he was okay. Then she wanted to scold him for being so stupid!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiao peeked around the doorway into Zhou's study. She had stopped before heading this way to grab a small bowl of fruit. She could only guess he hadn't eaten. And seeing him he obviously hadn't bathed nor slept. He sat in a chair, hunched over, his head in his hands.

Entering the room quietly, she placed the bowl on a table before going to sit by his feet. She ignored the fact that his boots needed cleaned, his hair needed a good brushing, and much about him was rather unlike him at the moment. He hadn't even seem to notice she was there. She placed a hand on his knee. "Zhou..."

When he looked up she was a bit surprised to see the hagard look upon his face. His eyes were red and she knew he had been crying. She had seen enough people crying to know what it looked like. "Xiao..." He whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't write you."

He was worried about that?! She doubted he had time. "You can write me one later." She smiled, but did not receive one in return. She let hers fade. "Zhou..."

"I'm no champion, Xiao. No general of the field. What was I thinking? I'm just an advisor. Why didn't I stay here with my theories and books? But no...I go out with the unit. Try to be just like one of them."

"That's not true! You didn't go with the campaign to be one of them. You went because Ce needed you. He couldn't do this without you and you know that!" Xiao tried to reason with him, but she already knew where this was heading. He blamed himself. It didn't matter if he could have stopped it or not.

"I failed my oath. What kind of brother am I to let him be injured like that!" He went to put his head in his hands once again, but found she had put her arms around his neck.

"Zhou..." She hated seeing him like this! But she didn't know what to do..."Zhou. He doesn't blame you. He never could." She was kneeling in front of him and pulled themselves closer so their foreheads touched. She wished he would just smile. "You'll always be my champion..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Da had left her room with Leiyu and Qing following. Leiyu was far from happy as to what was planned, but with some help from Qing they had convinced her to come. Now they approached the room without mirrors as it had come to be known at the manor. It hadn't taken long for the maids to discover where Lord Sun Ce had been placed. Most of the servants knew and passing the knowledge along to one of their own was alright.

Now coming towards the door Da tried her best to swallow her fears and misgivings. She had promised to be strong now. That was what he needed. With this in mind she came face to face with a young guard by the door. Fortunately for her he seemed new. Unfortunately for him she had every intention of getting through that door.

"I'm sorry. No one is allowed past here." The young man spoke the expected words.

Da rasied a questioning, yet disapproving, eyebrow. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, Lady Da." He swallowed, unprepared to face her. "But I am not allowed to let anyone..."

"I am not just _anyone_." Da's tone became imperious as she intended to get her way. She hated doing this, but if it got her into that room... "I am Lord Sun Ce's future wife. If someone has any right into that room I do believe it would be me."

Qing stiffled a giggle even as Leiyu nudged her. The Lady Da could be quite the high and mighty brat if she wanted her way.

"I...I really shouldn't." The guard's attempt was half-hearted.

"I am not really asking." Da continued. "I can order you."

The guard gave a small nod. He could understand her wanting to see Sun Ce. But he was also worried if she was prepared for entering that room. He stepped aside.

"Thank you." Da gave a grateful smile. All she wanted was to see Ce.

She ordered the maids to stay outside even as they argued against it. As Xiao had wanted to see Zhou by herself Da wanted the same with Ce. Entering the room she glanced around briefly noting the soft glow of the low candles and hearing the shallow, yet steady, breathing of Sun Ce. Although far from elaborate it was definitely not a plain room, but it wasn't exactly comfortable. It was merely a temporary place.

She stopped at the edge of the bed, closing her eyes for a moment. He had ben cleaned and tended to, but she could see the horrid bruising spread past the neckline of his shirt and up past the collarbone. "Oh, my love..." Her voice was hushed. This was her fear right before her eyes. The nightmare that sent chills through her. But he was here. He had returned. And although she wanted to cry, it gave her a little hope atleast.

Not caring what others would think she climbed onto the bed and laid next to him, placing one of her hands into his and lacing her fingers with his. They did not curl around hers and she let out a sad sigh. "Please, Ce..." She whispered, resting her head next to his good shoulder. "Please wake up..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiao sat quietly stroking Zhou's hair unsure if he was awake or not. He had told her how that day had gone. How the night before as they set up camp the guards had scouted the area and had found no signs of anyone. Both he and Ce were in high sprirts as most of the campaign had gone remarkabley well. The lands weren't as damaged as feared so most people they talked to were pleased by the proposed deals and agreements. Zhou and Ce had discussed stopping by one more village before headng home. Zhou had even written her a letter telling her such and that letter now sat next to her on the floor.

_My lovely butterfly_

_The weather is fair and the moral of the unit high. Many long months of work are coming to an end. I am anxious to see you once again. I have missed your enchanting smile and our talks. To hear your voice is my wish._

_We will be returning soon I promise. And then we can talk to our hearts' content._

_Your silent champion_

Her gaze moved from the long strokes on the paper to Zhou who's head rested upon her lap. She could feel for him. Understand his hurt. If Da had been injured...

The next morning as the sun rose Ce had gone out with his guards to go through his morning exercises. Guards that had scouted the area once more just in case. Guards that were now wounded or dead. The shouts of surprise and horror had brought more men running, including Zhou. They found Ce unconcious, blood splattered everywhere. Wasted arrows scattered around the bodies. It was unexpected, which was probably their error. But it was also not very professionally done.

And all Zhou could do was blame himself. Xiao shook her head feeling helpless. She wasn't any good in situations like this! All she knew to do was hope for the best. That was one of the best things _to _do. Wasn't it?

She frowned. This wasn't how she imagined their return. Not after all the joyful letters sent back and forth. And truth be told she wasn't positive how to handle something like this...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You shouldn't be in here!" Shang's shocked and dismayed voice startled Da as she had fallen alseep next to Ce. Shang couldn't believe the guard had just let Da walk in! This wasn't a place she should be at. Atleast in Shang's mind.

Da sat up, looking at her friend. "I see no reason why I shouldn't." She went to move and discovered Ce's fingers had curled around her hand. A smile came to her face as she slipped from the gentle grasp. She leaned down to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "Rest well, my love." She whispered.

"Do you know what room this is!" Shang couldn't believe how calm Da was. She hated this room. Despised it. And was more than a little upset her brother had been placed here.

Standing up Da faced her friend understanding her fears and misgivings. This was a room where those not expected to live were kept. A temporary room with only one destination. Da had been in one before. As her mother lay dying. "I do." She tried to keep her voice from shaking. "But I do not expect Ce to leave this place as others believe."

"It was an arrow. A stupid arrow!" Shang told her.

"Shang..."

"How can you be so calm?"

"I...I'm not." She blinked several times, trying to control the tears. "But I understand that I must be strong and...I am trying. Don't think this doesn't hurt me any less than it does you!"

Shang stopped. She hadn't meant for this to turn into who hurt more. Who was more depressed. In one way she could understand how Da must feel. In another she doubted she would totally know. "I didn't..."

"I know. I'm sorry for snapping." Da glanced at Ce. "I just...I want to hold him and I want his arms around me. I want to hear him whisper my name..." She trailed off. Months of waiting for the campaign to end and this is how things were to be? She didn't want to believe it. Wouldn't believe it.

"I'm so sorry Da..." Shang didnt' know what else to say. She didn't exaclty know how to comfort someone. It definitely was not her strong point. Toughen up. Face the facts. Shang frowned. She could use a little comforting herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did they say?" Xun watched as a few of the unit men left the room.

"No one knows." Quan admitted. He just didn't like the sound of that.

"Any guesses?"

"It would be easier to count who wouldn't attack my brother. It could have been just some disgruntled farmers for all we know. I don't think we may ever find out."

"Is it that important?"

"What?"

"Putting a name to the attacker." Xun tried to approach the subject carefully. "The deed is done. Any trails are now long gone. It is perhaps best to concentrate on the future and let your mind pull away from impossible questions."

"And what if they plan to attack the manor?"

"Does having a name make a difference? Does it change the fact if you're being attacked or not?" Xun wished he could understand his friend's anger and obsessiveness over needing to name the foe. True that knowing such would give you a specific person to blame, not just random attackers. And then perhaps one may know a better reason behind the attack. But that all seemed old and untraceble. Xun felt as if it was more important to focus on the man who was unconscious and balancing between life and death. Although it could be also Quan felt as if he could do nothing for his brother and therefore needed to focus on something. In his own way he may just think this was the only way for him to help.

"You make it sound simple." Quan wanted to believe Xun's words, but a part of him wouldn't...couldn't. There were too many facts, too many strategies that could change the outcome.

"It's far from simple. But when our minds are busy with trivial things the important ones slip our notice."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been several days since the return of the unit and although Xiao had been able to convince Zhou to leave the confines of his study she had not seen him even give the faintest of smiles. She was worried about Da and how she was handling every thing. But when they were together her sister appeared quite strong and didn't look as if she would crumble to tears. Xiao wondered how much she was hiding.

Xiao herself was concerned about Ce's condition. He was almost her brother afterall! But she wondered if it was wrong for her to still want to run and laugh. To simply smile. She believed the manor could benefit from a few smiles.

She sighed softly as hand in hand she and Zhou walked the gardens. He appeared more like himself now than he had a few days ago. But there was still something about him that was wrong.

Maybe she was being jealous. Or even a bit selfish. But she would have liked him to pay a bit more attention to her. She had tried her best to comfort him and reassure him and he had repeatedly apologized, but it still wasn't the same. And he had yet once to..."Kiss me?" She asked and immediately felt bashful for asking. But she watched his reaction and thought there might have been a hint of a smile. "You haven't once since you returned."

Zhou stopped, admittingly a bit surprised by her request, but also realizing she was right. In his worry for his oath brother he had been ignoring her. He was a bit startled he had done such a thing. All those weeks...all those months he didn't think a day hadn't passed without some thought of her. And now, with her barely a breath away and..."I haven't, have I?" He watched as she shook her head. "I am sorry, Xiao."

"I wish you would quit saying that."

"What?"

"Apologies are only for people who have done something wrong. You haven't and you've said I'm sorry enough times for everyone in the Kingdom!"

And at this Zhou couldn't stop the smile from forming. In that moment with her exagerrated frustration, the exasperated sigh he realized how much he had missed her. Her voice. Her presence. Her way of thinking. The logic that was only Xiao. How had he breathed without her?

He paused. Wasn't that what Ce said about Da? Had he fallen that deeply in love with Xiao? He couldn't remember ever being in love like that before. And he had been in love. Several times. Or atleast what he had thought had been love.

Xiao's face broke into one of her contagious, large smiles and he felt himself falter. He almost laughed at himself. It wasn't like him to lose control of a situation like this. But when had he ever been in a situation like this?

He leaned down and lightly kissed her only for it to be returned with a pout and a frown. "You call that a kiss?" She questioned him. He didn't have much time to be startled by the accusation as she took both his hands with hers and wrapped his arms around her waist as she stepped closer. "Now you can kiss me." She instructed.

Her innocent coyness. Her blunt forward behaviour. Never had he been in such a situation. And why had he believed he had any control over it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is Lord Sun Ce still resting?" Shao asked Da.

"I'm afraid so, Shao." He had come to Ce's study to tell the lord what he had learned during the campaign. But the young boy had found Da staring at an unfinished Weiqi game.

"Was he hurt that bad?" Shao had had his own share of scrapes and bruises, but none that made him sleep for such long days. And if the older children of the manor were right Lord Sun Ce wasn't even in his own room. He had been put somewhere. Although Shao had no idea where that place was.

"I...guess he was." Da had been keeping up hope he would awaken soon, but as the days dragged on she began to waver.

"Will you tell me when he wakes up?"

"Of course I will. Do you want me to tell him anything?"

"Nah. I'll tell him when I see him."

Da gave a gentle smile as she watched Shao go about the room. His positive attitude over the situation brightened her a bit. It also amused her that the children never really seemed to note Ce was the lord of the manor. He was treated more as an older brother as they came to him with tales of their daily lives. And Ce would listen to them with the same attention (if not more) as he would a high ranking official. And the children adored him for it. Especially young Shao.

Da had yet to learn how the boy lost his parents. If they had always been at the Sun Manor or if someone had brought him here. She wouldn't be surprised if Ce had been somehow involved in his welfare.

"Were you playing a game with someone?" He suddenly asked, examining the board she had spent hours staring at.

"Actually...yes..." She had wept many tears in this room, the game an overly vivid reminder.

"With who?"

"Lord Sun Ce." She could barely answer the question.

"Who was winning?"

"I am."

"Hmmm..." He studied the game more. "He doesn't play very well, does he?"

"Actually he plays very well."

"Will you play against me after you're done with this game?"

:"I will be happy to. But we could start a new one...on another board."

"It's alright. I know you probably have a lot on your mind. I can be patient."

For that brief moment the carefree little boy became very serious and very mature. And while Da was shocked she was also thankful for his thoughtfulness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zhou had been avoiding the room after their arrival to the manor. He had made sure Ce had been looked after and tended to, but his guilt kept him from returning. How could he face him? _He doesn't blame you. He never could. _Xiao's words played over and over in his mind. Perhaps that was true. Since swearing the oath there had been a number of times that had caused doubt, angry words, and more between them. But in the end no grude was held. No blame. But in none of those times had either ever rested on a death bed.

Coming to stand next to that bed Zhou watched the steady breathing of his oath brother. Noted the paleness under the tanned skin. He tried to ignore the bandages that made his shirt bulge strangely where he had been struck. Seeing all this made his doubt return. He had to talk to him no matter what may happen next.

"I have failed you." He spoke to the resting Ce. "As my lord. My friend. My oath brother...What could I have done? What would you have me do to change the outcome? I am sworn to protect you and yet here you lie." He clenched a fist next to his side. "You are not to go first, my borther! Not if I can do something about it."

Zhou took a few deep breaths to calm himself. What good would it do to see the advisor cry over his lord? He had already shed tears over this. But he had said his piece. Made a new oath. It was all he could do.

"You idiot..." A dry, coarse voice interrupted his thoughts and he blinked a few times believing his eyes were playing tricks on him as he met Ce's gaze. The eyes were strong even though they stared from a tired face. "If I die before you it will be no fault of yours."

"Ce!" Zhou could barely control his excitement and joy. "How long have you been awake?" He leaned over the bed.

"A few hours...I think. I was trying to...rest and you come in...spouting nonsense. Would you quit leaning over me like one of those damn physicians!" He growled. "As soon as they find out I'm awake they'll go around poking and prodding..."

"They don't know you're awake yet?" Zhou stood up straight as commanded.

"Not if I can help it."

"You should be checked."

"What? You're my nursemaid now?" Ce tried to move, but found his body was not fully agreeing to such a thing. With a determined grunt he pushed himself up, gritting at a pain that ripped through his right side.

"Don't do that!" Zhou jumped towards him, grabbing to support him.

"Did...you...hear what I...said?" Ce got out in gasps.

"Which part?" Zhou helpd him lay back down even though he knew Ce didn't want to.

Ce gave up, laying back down, knowing he would not be given a choice. From his body nor Zhou. "If I leave this existance before you it will not be by any fault of yours. I would never ask someone to pay the consequences I must pay for actions I am alone responsible for." He held Zhou's gaze even as the other man did not say anything. He knew there could be no arguement. "But...I do ask one thing from you."

"Name it."

"If I do leave this world while you remain...I ask...Please look after Da." He closed his eyes, struggling to forget the pain he felt, remembering the moment he woke in this room...how his thoughts went to her. "Protect her and keep her safe. Remind her to live her life and when the time comes we will be reunited. I will always wait for her..."

Zhou remained unmoving for a brief moment. The intensity of the words and the feelings behind them...He grabbed Ce's hand, gripping it tightly. "I promise. I swear no harm will come to her." He felt Ce's hold tighten with these words and he gave a small nod. A silence. Then..."Do you want me to bring her here?"

"No. I don't want her to see me in this room."

"You're a little late on that." Zhou commented as Ce's eyes opened, disbelieving, the hand that had been released from their clasp going to cover his face.

"Who let her in?"

"She did. Several times."

"How is she?"

:"I think seeing you would do her some good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Xiao. I'm really not in the mood for games." Da shook her head at the her sister's insistance at wanting to put a blindfold on her.

"But you'll peek otherwise! I know you." Xiao had figured Da wouldn't want to come along. Ce's injury had her in all layers of depression. "But at the end you'll be happy. I guarntee it!"

"Can't you just tell me?"

"And ruin the surprise?" Xiao quickly went behind her sister and tied the blindfold on, slapping Da's hand away. "Don't touch!"

"Xiao..." Da sighed, miserable. She just wanted to crawl into her bed and hide under the covers for awhile. She didn't care if the rest of the world was passing by. She didn't feel as if she had any energy left. Without Ce...

"Come on." Xiao took her hand and led her out the door.

Not caring to argue any more Da let herself be led down a number of hallways. Her sister didn't seem to have any destination and Da felt a bit lost even though she could normally walk the halls of the manor with her eyes closed and still find her way. "Xiao..."

"Shhh..." She was warned as the sound of doors opening were heard.

Their walking slowed down and they went through another set of doors. Something familiar twitched in the back of Da's mind and a whiff of incense was in the air. She felt herself being turned around.

"Sit." Xiao told her.

"What?" Da was truly cunfused.

"Sit down." Xiao told her again.

With her help Da found herself sitting down upon what felt like a bed. But before she had much time to think she felt an arm curl around her waist. She let out a gasp, alarmed at first, but the hold was familiar. Perhaps not as strong as before...Without being stopped she pulled the blindfold off and saw in front of her Zou standing next to her sister who was giving a huge, silly smile. Spinning around she saw what she had only been daring to hope. "CE!!" She flung her arms around him, hiding her face in his left shoulder. All the despair she had been holding back and the happiness she couldn't stop came out in tears as she felt him caress her hair and his lips lightly brush her temple.

At the cry of joy Hua and Ling had come running. Since the arrival of their lord into his room earlier that afternoon they had been waiting for this moment. The oppressiveness of the manor seemd to lift visibly.

Ce himself couldn't believe he finally had Da beside him. Feeling her next to him, in his embrace...Her sent of new blossoms...He held her tightly. Not wanting to let her go. No medicine, no therapy, could compete with how this made him feel. He looked up, catching Zhou's gaze. _Thank you..._The words were silent.

Zhou nodded, believing perhaps his oath brother didn't appear as pale, nor as weak as he had earlier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author note time! Please note that this chapter lasted over a good number of weeks. Ce did not suddenly miraculously wake up nor will he heal as fast either. But as my chapters are basically bits and pieces of thier lives they do tend to cover long periods of times (depending on the chapter). I'm sure I could have gone further into detail as to how everyone was feeling, but I think the scenes I decided to write out gave good examples on that and delving more may have been redundant and boring. I like to hit people with strong emotions. _

_Also historically there are three times recorded where Ce was severely injured. Once early on and of course the last leading to his untimely death. As I could not find exact quotes on when the second one happened I threw it in here! Seemed reasonable..._

_So let us see how things go on from here on in, shall we? Thank you for being patient with me and any reviews will be nice! _


	27. Chapter 26

_I hope everything I want to cover fits in this chapter...I would hate to have to split it XD I think the only thing to remember is that the past few chapters and the next span over a bit of time. I'll try to reference what I can to it so you know it's not just a week or a day. The main one is how Ce is healing. Think of a broken bone...what is that? 6 weeks minimum? So ya...there you go!_

--

"An orphan?" Huang Gai was a bit surprised by Shang's announcement that Song had no family. "You could have told me."

"Would it have made a difference." Shang had been out practicing by herself when the large guard had appeared asking about her little partner.

"Well, I wouldn't have worried as much. I feared what lord was going to come and complain about who was teaching his daughter how to be a warrior." He replied with a laugh.

"You thought Song was a lord's daughter?" Shang gave her own laugh.

"She acts like one more than you do, Little Shang." He nudged her a bit.

She humphed. "I act every bit the lord's daughter!"

"Ah, yes. You have the imperious, bratty nature down quite well." His tone was teasing.

"And proud of it!" She gave one of her grins.

"Don't know where you get it, seeing how well behaved your brothers are."

"Well behaved." She gave a snort. "Don't know where you got that idea!"

Gai simply chuckled. This was the Shang he was used to seeing. And even though she would deny it, Gai had been there when Shang had been able to see her awake brother and she had shed quite a few tears. Afterwards she scolded him - as only Shang could - about being more careful. It had been rather amusing. Now with Sun Ce's condition improving the Sun family (and their significant others) were in a much brighter mood. That is except for Ce who was forced to remain in bed. He was not happy and Gai couldn't blame him.

Now it was simply a waiting time for recovery.

--

Xiao had both of her arms wrapped around one of Zhou's and she gave a light tug. "Stop hovering over Ce for two seconds!" She didn't want to seem pushy, but she wanted him out of that chair. He had spent way too much time with Ce since he woke up and Xiao had decided they both needed a break. "Hover over me for awhile." She did actually want a little attention. Was that such a bad thing?

Zhou looked over at her, the simple comment not playing as innocently in his mind as she had said it. Almost a year ago he scolded himself for such. Now (although he gave himself the liberty of a few choice thoughts) he still tried to block too many of these images when he knew Xiao had not meant it in that manner. He did smile warmly at her. Spending time with her would be a perfect way to spend the afternoon.

He glanced at Ce to make sure he was resting before turning his attention to Xiao. In one way he was glad his friend was asleep as he was sure Xiao's comment would have produced a snicker or two otherwise. It seemed as if Ce was recovering well. He was sitting up, awake more hours than asleep, able to move his arms a bit. And was complaining about being kept in bed. Zhou was quite happy about all this and could understand the want to go about freely (or atleast as freely as they could), but Zhou had trouble banishing the image of the scene he had come across that day.

"He's been asleep for atleast an hour." Xiao leaned on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I know you're woried about him, but Hua and Ling are here as well as several guards. And Da's resting in the next room. I think he'll be fine."

He nodded. He was beginning to find out holding Xiao was a very comforting thing. "You are right. What would you like to do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Anything you want to?"

_Hold you. Kiss you. Be with you forever..._ "How about kite flying? The weather should be perfect for such an activity."

"How utterly lovely! I'll fetch the kites and meet you in the courtyard."

There was a split second when Zhou held her a bit longer than usual and she paused as well, wrestling with the feelings she had. Then it was over and she smiled brightly as she ran off.

--

"How's Kuang?" Lu Xun asked as he and Quan went over a few papers. The fourth son of the Sun family hadn't said much concerning the campaign.

"Better than I expected. With Ce's health improving he seems unaffected by the events that took place." Quan was thoughtful for a minute. His younger brother never seemed to take into consideration the whole situation nor see how one small event affects a larger one. He shook his head. "I think the campaign did him some good. And I think he needs to go on another."

Xun couldn't stop the hint of a smile he gave. In so many words his friend had said Kuang had much to learn. "And there's another matter we have to think about."

"What would that be?"

"A marriage."

"Do we really need to be concerned about that at this moment?"

"There are many things we need to be concerned about. The proper time, inviting the necessary people." Xun listed things off. "And we can not forget if per chance a certain Northern Lord hears the news..."

Quan paused, unsure. Would CaoCao really be that bold? "I am sure he has already heard of the engagement."

"Yes. And there has been nary a word."

It was strange, Quan thought. Xun seemed genuinely concerned. After all these months there had been nothing. Would it be wise to really do something now? Perhaps they should err to the side of caution in this matter. "We'll keep an extra eye towards the North, but it would not be wise on CaoCao's part to take such action during this particular event."

"Truth are in your words." Xun nodded. With who would be attending CaoCao would make more enemies than friends. "And Lord Sun Ce's condition?"

"Has seemed to be improved. But..." Quan paused. Recently his brother had been sleeping more, but the physicians didn't think it was a relapse nor new complications. But Quan was bothered. Especially when servants weren't speaking. "I think I will visit him."

--

Xiao held the kite up as high as she could and even once tossed it up into the air trying to catch the wind. Unfortunately it just glided to the ground. Picking it up once more she puffed out her cheeks in frustration. It _had_ seem like a good day for kite flying. She looked up into the sky seeing Zhou's dragon shaped kite float upon the breeze as if it was alive. She could ask him for help. But she would get frustrated with herself if she couldn't get it up on her own.

Backing up she held the spool in one hand and the string in the other and with arm raised high she began running, trying to get the butterfly kite afloat. Zhou looked over in time to see her trip and tumble to the ground. Dropping the string to his kite he ran over to her, dropping to the ground. "Xiao! Are you alright?"

Xiao pushed herself up, more embarrassed than hurt. "It's so dumb!" She couldn't believe she had tripped!

"Are you hurt?" She didn't seem to be, but he wanted to make sure.

She looked at her hands, pouting at the dirt on them. She figured her dress had a few marks too. "I'm alright." She wiped the dirt on her hands onto her dress, missing his winces as she did that, not thinking twice about the condition of the brocade she wore. Her main concern was the kite. Reaching over she picked it up, frowning harder at the snapped pole. "It's broken."

"Why didn't you ask me for help?"

"Because I wanted to do it myself." As a smile came to his face she misinterpreted it. "I know it sounds childish, but..."

"No." He interrupted her. "It sounds like Xiao." He helped her stand up, the smile on her face was all he could ask for. Actually that wasn't altogether true. There was more. "Xiao...while I was away I had a lot of time to think and often my thoughts wandered to you. Every thing I saw brought you to mind. When the sun shone, the water singing across the stones in a river, a butterfly that flew lightly past me..." He carefully smoothed back the long bangs that had fallen across her face during her fall. Had he heard a small intake of breath as he did? Was he imagining things?

"I've been thinking a lot too." The words came out in a rush as Xiao tried to say what she felt. "And I had been wondering if ...instead of Ce it had been...you injured...How would I feel? Da has been really strong. I think she changed during those months. A little atleast. But I think so have I. In a different way. And it feels sort of...weird..."

"Xiao..."

"I'm not sure what words to use."

"I love you." Zhou couldn't hold back any longer. It was now or never and he would have to accept any answer she gave.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say!" Xiao grew excited, grabbing both his hands. Then..."What?"

"It is?"

"DId you just...?"

"Yes."

Their words tumbled over each others in the excitement and surprise. All Xiao could do was stand there. She was happy, confused, uncertain. She didn't know what to do now. And she couldn't remember how any of those stories or poems went. Her mind wasn't thinking clearly. _I love you._ But there had to be something she should do. _I love you._ Something...! She felt his fingers curl around her hands. "I do love you. I really meant that." It was th least dumb thing she could come up with.

"I know you did. You always mean what you say." It was a relief to him. All concerns and worries...gone with those words. It was amazing. He had heard the words before. Probably even said them. But this...This was completely different from any other time. He released one of her hands and lightly touched under her chin. "Thank you." He whispered. "For teaching me to love as you do."

"Then I did...alright?" A million emotions were going through her right now. Ones she was familiar with since meeting Zhou. Others she had no clue about. A few she was a bit startled by.

"I would say better than alright." He lightly kissed her on the forehead, then on the bridge of her nose. When had he fallen this madly in love with her?

"Zhou. Will you teach me now?" She was thinking of a million things right now, but she really wanted his arms around her. And she thought it was a rather silly thing as she couldn't remember wanting that before so wasn't positive if that was the right thing to think about at this moment.

"Hm?" He tenderly carressed her hair not knowing all the thoughts going through her mind as he was thinking a few of his own.

"I want to learn about love. What's next. If...I don't want to do anything wrong."

He smiled as he took her into his arms. "There is nothing to do wrong."

"People make mistakes in love."

"Not this time." He kissed her as they had before, hearing a contented sigh come from her. _I love you..._

--

"This is rather nice." Shang commented, munching on a piece of food. Xun had invited her for a mid afternoon snack and without insistant brats around how could she say no? And outside. No stuffy halls? Perfect.

"I thought perhaps you would like it." Xun nodded. It had been a bit amusing in one way, heart warming in another, but many people had worried about Shang after Ce's injury. She hadn't been acting normal and they each were trying to help.

Shang gave him a critical eye. "Did Quan put you up to this?"

"Not in the least! I dare say if your brother knew he may not be all that happy."

"Then we should do this more often!" She gave a laugh.

"Having siblings must be a fascinating thing."

"On a good day it can be one of the best things. They know how to make you laugh when others don't. What to say when everyone else is at a loss for words. But on a bad day..." She gave one of her crooked grins. "It's the ultimate pain the rear!"

Xun cracked a smile at the way she phrased things. "You get back what you give."

"Oh, I learned that lesson." She lightly touched the side of her face remembering when Quan had hit her hard during practice. "But isn't it lonely being an only child?"

"I don't have much time to notice." He admitted. "Between my duties and the children I'm busy here. And perhaps I don't have anyone as close as a sibling, but I have made many friends which I am happy about."

"Am I one of those friends?" Shang asked, curious. Xun wasn't always easy to read. He was oft times very serious. On occassion had a dry humour that could be amusing. Sometimes one never knew with him.

"If I am permitted to call you one."

"Sure thing! I wouldn't be having a picnic with someone I don't consider a friend." She lifted her cup in a toast. "To friendship! Sometimes better than siblings." She added with a laugh.

--

"Is he gone?" Were Ce's first words when he looked over to find Zhou's chair now occupied by Da.

"Oh, yes. You've slept for quite a bit, my love." She moved over to the bed from the chair, softly stroking his face once.

"I don't need watched all the time." It was very frustrating to him to be followed and warned not to do the simplest things. He was going to go crazy if he wasn't allowed out of his rooms soon!

"I just like to watch you sleep." Da smiled, amazed they had actually been able to keep him down for as long as they had. And she was simply happy to be near him. "Is there something you need?"

"A sweet blossom."

"I don't...oh!" Her face burned with a blush as she realized what he meant. He had kept such a straight face while saying it! She heard him chuckle - a sound she had not heard for almost a year - and he draped an arm across her lap, his hand resting against her hip. Old comforts she was relieved to have again. The blush wasn't burning as bad, which allowed her to talk. "I think perhaps you should rest more."

"Damn if I'm going to do any more sleeping." He moved to sit up, but Da firmly placed a hand on his chest.

"Not yet." She gave a small sound of surprise as he pulled her down towards him.

"Then I think it's only fair for you to come down to me." With a lot less pain than he had expected he was able to hold her with both of his arms, even as she tried to keep herself half raised.

"Ce..." She breathed, worried for him, concerned about the pain he would be in. But to actually be in his arms again...

He brushed her cheek with his fingers, watching as she closed her eyes. "I can't remember the last time I kissed you."

"Before you left." She whispered. It felt like forever. Waiting for him to return. Waiting for him to wake. Waiting...

There was little hesitation as his lips touched hers and the sweetness he remembered filled his senses. The warmth of her body, her taste, every curve under his touch. It was maddening! Common sense told him one thing. Desire demanded another.

And Da was more wiling to feed that desire than listen to common sense. As his fingers moved down her spine saying no was not becoming an option. Even as she attemtped to move away she lightly touched the muscles in his jaw with her fingertips. This was the moment they needed. An end to this longing...

"What was that?" Da snapped her head towards the window. She was positive she had heard something.

"What, my blossom?" He reached up to touch her once more, but she carefully slipped from his embrace. He fell heavily into the pillows and mattress with a frustrated sigh. Curse his injury! He had had her in his arms, her scent of sweet blossoms filling his senses...

"I thought..." She went to the window as a shadow fell across it. _Oh...just a bird?_ As she opened it she quickly ducked as something flew past her.

"What is it?" Ce was surprised by her actions.

"Sister!" Da leaned out the window. It had been a silly kite! Shaped like a dragon. But it's path was rather erratic...and it didn't seem to be held on by anyone.

"OH!" Xiao's voice greeted her. The younger Qiao had jumped at the sound of her sister's voice even though she was discovering Zhou could be a bit...distracting for lack of a better word. Not that it was a bad thing. It was quite splendid actually! But Da's tone required attention. Xiao turned in Zhou's arms for he seemed unwilling to let her go. And then she saw the kite. "Oh!" She watched as it came crashing down to the ground.

Da raised an eyebrow at her sister. Normally kite flying would keep her busy, but it seemed something else had her attention. Or someone else to be correct. Da noted the way Zhou held Xiao and a smile came to her lips. She had missed something indeed!

"Sorry, Da!" Xiao called to her. "I...tripped and Zhou came to help me and he sort of let go of his kite and..."

"It is alright, my sister." She caught Zhou's eye as he looked up. _If you make one mistake..._ "No harm done. Just be careful."

--

"Lord Sun Ce!" Hua dropped to the ground in a deep bow as she saw him fully dressed wandering his room. She had simply come in to check the candles and had become quite startled. She glanced up. "Should...should you be up? It's very late."

"Not so late that the moon has just risen." Ce was feeling quite strong and in a better frame of mind than he had been. He was ready to continue once more and put his plans in action. "I only intend to wander my gardens a bit."

"Alone?" Hua was concerned. If he passed out...or fell...

"I'll take Ling again if you insist."

"Again?" She blinked.

Ce was a bit surprised she didn't know about his nightly walks. Granted he hadn't planned in the beginning for anyone to know, but Ling had come in while he was attempting to dress. Being sore and stiff from the injury and from laying around had not made it easy. He accepted the help from his manservant and then instructed him not to tell anyone. Ling said he wouldn't if Ce let him come along. Apparently he had kept his word. Ce cleared his throat. "Can't expect me to stay in bed forever."

"No, my lord." She gave another low bow before standing. "If I may say so - it is good to see you up and about, Lord Sun Ce."

"Just don't tell anyone. I'll be lectured to the end of my days."

--

Xiao walked down a hallway, thoughtful and yet still perplexed about how she felt over her new feelings towards Zhou. Or what she surmised were new. _I love you_. She couldn't remember when her feelings had begun to change. Or why she suddenly felt as if "I love you" was the exact phrase to say to him. But Da had said just let it happen and apparently she had. Or maybe...she pouted.

She had never thought of marriage. Atleast in the sense of herself. And she wasn't even exactly sure what to think of it now. But she did know she wanted to be with Zhou forever and if that meant marriage she guessed she would do just that. And although she may giggle and tease Da about it all she knew marriage was something important.

She toyed with the jade bracelet around her wrist. But there was a lot more involved in love and marriage. More than simple kisses and the words I love you. And Zhou and she hadn't discussed much about it. Was it something you actually talked about?

She pouted some more. Couldn't this relationship thing be less confusing? Why was it so difficult!

--

Da was sitting in the chair that had yet to be removed from Ce's bed side when the physicians entered carrying their needles and tools. She glanced at Ce seeing his face twist into disgruntlement. He had not been happy with their frequent visits lately. But everyone had taken note that he seemed to be sleeping more during the day quite recently. And that did not bode well.

Ce watched as they placed the utensils in their organized way and began to remove the bandages that were still kept over the wound. It had healed quite well, but still held the ugly bruising that spread over his shoulder and down his chest. He looked over at Da who seemed to be trying to avoid looking at it. "I can tell them where to stick their needles." He muttered under his breath even as the first one was inserted.

Da gave a mischevious grin. "I'll hold your hand if you would like." She had been there on other visits and had seen the occasional wince he gave during the physicians work.

He reached out, taking the offered hand. "You may be sitting there for some time."

"I can think of worse things to do." And his strong hold kept back fears that he may be getting worse. Or that he wasn't telling her something.

--

Zhou had become pleased with many things. The well being of Ce and his incredible improvement. Others may be worried, but every time Zhou visited he seemed strong and capable. Except for a bit more extra sleeping there were no other signs of problems. Then there was the progress of the wedding plans involving his oath brother and his lover. There had yet to be many problems surrounding such. Even the relative calm within the manor considering the surrounding circumstances. With every thing going so well it left him plenty of time to think about Xiao. And that pleased him more than words could say.

He had been able to finally tell her he loved her and not only that but she had said the same to him. It had been amazing. Utterly lovely as Xiao would say. The circumstances surrounding his announcement had not been exactly as he would have planned, but with Xiao he had discovered that was how things were. And he found he didn't mind at all. He didn't mind a lot of things as long as it involved Xiao.

So when he saw her enter his study he couldn't stop the smile he felt, but noted the quiet, careful way she approached him. This usually meant she had been thinking. Alot. Now it was to find out about what.

"I've been thinking." Xiao began as she some times did.

"I guessd as much." He smiled more.

"Can we talk a bit?"

"We always do, don't we?" He took one of her hands in his.

Xiao paused, looking down at their hands. The giddy feeling was still there. The thought that having his arms around her would be nice was still there. But she swallowed, holding them back. "This relationship thing...I think we need to talk about a few things."

"Alright." It was strange how hesitant she was. Was something wrong? He waited.

"How...uhm...Ce loves Da very much."

"Yes, he does."

"And we rather claimed our love for each other."

"That we have." He lightly brushed her long bangs to the side.

"It's just...how can you both...Da and I belong to CaoCao you know. It's icky and creepy and ew, but..." Her skin crawled and she rubbed her arms trying to get rid of the feeling. "I don't want to be owned that way."

Not knowing what was going on in any moment bothered Zhou. Right at this point he hated it. This wasn't exactly what he thought she wanted to talk about. "When has Lord CaoCao ever had ownership of you?"

"Does it matter? It's the truth and..."

"The truth? I don't see any truth in that statement." He hadn't meant to be so spiteful, but he was not going to let CaoCao win this one. He wasn't going to let that man keep Xiao from him. Not after months of fighting for her. "Isn't that why we planned for months? You and I. To get you and Da away from such a fate. You were never his nor will you ever be. I don't care what agreement Lord Qiao had made. No official announcement was ever made. Before we left you never spent one second as Lord CaoCao's property. And now? Lord Qiao disowned you. He has no legal rights to what you do. That is what the truth is."

"The truth." She repeated, almost as if she was trying to convince herself.

"Yes."

"But..."

He placed a finger on her lips, stopping her. "Why the hesitation?"

She felt her heart speed up to an impossible rate at his touch. And she almost forgot what she was going to say. "It's this relationship thing. I've been thinking a lot and can't...Pre-arrangements between families are made all the time and I know Da would talk about duty and all that stuff. But does anyone outside of that arrangement care? It's cruel people have love, can give love, and then someone ruin it. They think they can just hand a person over to another as if they're property and not care about that person's feelings? It's horrible!"

"Have I ever treated you that way?"

"It's not you."

"Xiao. You once said that if someone invaded another land because of jealousy they were nothing but a spoiled brat. You were right then and you are still right even now. What matters is us. Not some other man's fantasy or whim. _Us_. As long as we are together we can face anything. As long as there is love nothing can stop us. It's not stupid. It's not dumb. It's love. A love not only felt in the heart, but in the soul. That's how I feel and I'm not ashamed to admit it. I don't care if you belonged to another or not and I don't care if you're disowned, exiled, or anything like that. I care about _you_. I care about us. Does that answer any thing you are asking?" He could only hope it did. He was yet unsure if this really had any thing to do with CaoCao. And why had she mentioned him? He had known in those letters written so long ago now that she was rather disgusted by the Wei Lord. She couldn't understand how someone could want another without knowing them. Love came from knowledge, not some whim.

But he felt there was something more she was wondering. As if even after their proclamations of love she had to make sure it was right. Sometimes, he decided, she did think too much.

"It does." She was still thinking as she listened to every thing he said. Some of it was what she once had spoken. What she had said about love...and them she suddenly realized. Long months ago before she even knew. They had faced so much together and their love was still there. How they worried about each other, cared for one another. And it was nothing she had ever expected. She hadn't come to Wu looking for love or even wanting it. She had wanted to escape a horrible fate. A fate that actually had her secretly worry why men looked at her. That made her dislike receiving gifts from them. She only felt safe with Zhou. Only Zhou..."Except there's one more thing."

"There is?" He became puzzled.

"Tell me you'll love me no matter what."

"I love you eternally, Xiao. There is no other choice for me." He watched as she bit her lower lip and he feared she was uncertain when she suddenly jumped into his arms. He quickly caught her but was also caught off guard as she kissed him.

"I love you, Zhou. My heart and soul are yours if you want them."

"I will treasure them as I do you, my butterfly." He gently stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry I still don't understand fully this relationship thing. It must bother you horribly."

"As long as you understand love - and that is something Xiao Qiao knows better than other people - there is little to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"There are no rights or wrongs, Xiao. There is only us."

--

"Where are you going?" Song hissed as she caught Shao slipping out the door. All the orphans lived within a building next to the school. The girls didn't stay in the same room as the boys, but she had heard something and had gone to look. She was a bit surprised to find Shao.

"What are you doing up?" He frowned. He wasn't supposed to get caught!

"I could ask the same of you. But I heard something so I came to look."

"You heard me all the way in your room??" Shao didn't want to believe this. "I wasn't that loud."

Well, truthfully he wasn't. He was being very quiet and sneaky. Which still left Song wondering. But still..."Shang says I have ears like a hawk and will make a very good scout."

"Song...it's up to us men to protect you."

"That's not what Shang says."

"Lady Xiang." He corrected her after the second time she used the name many others in the manor used.

"She said I can call her Shang."

"Can I go now?" He hadn't meant to be stopped nor end up in any kind of conversation.

"What do I tell Master Lu if he asks?"

"I don't know. I can't find him."

--

"Ah. So you sleep during the day because you go out at night." Quan had gone to talk to his brother and as Hua had found Ce previously so did Quan. "Who all knows?"

Ce hadn't expected his "secret" to last as long as it had, but he also hadn't expected Quan to be one of the first to find out. "Hua and Ling." He replied simply, adjusting his jacket. "And now you."

"Da doesn't?" Quan was a bit surprised by this and also by the fact the maid and manservant had remained so silent.

"Contrary to what you are probably thinking I am not going out to see her. I simply walk my gardens to regain strength. Hua and Ling accompany me upon their insistance."

"I was not making any assumptions. I was just predicting actions from known facts."

"As you do. But this time you are wrong." Ce couldn't deny Quan was rather good at figuring out a person's normal actions, but throw in an uncertainity and he would have to double think his answers.

"Indeed." He watched as Hua and Ling came up, ready for their Lord's nightly activity. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. Conversation is not a bad idea." Ce led the way into the gardens, taking his normal path.

Quan followed, falling in step next to his brother. He seemed well, returning to a level strength. "Da is worried about you."

"I know."

"So why not tell her?"

"Because she - as well as others - will worry more if they knew of my self imposed exercise. Although all that confinement may be good for the body it is not so good for the mind."

"Hm."

"You do not agree?"

"It is said although a lord may make the right decisions for his land and people sometimes he does not make the same for himself."

Ce paused in his walk and turned to face Quan. "You do not belive I am ready to return to my duties?"

"I want you to consider a few things before you do."

"I am marrying her, Quan. There is no further consideration."

"I know. Plans have been in progress for some time, but...is it wise to invite Liu Bei and not..."

"Lord CaoCao?" Ce had guessed who he was talking about. "I will extend a hand in friendship, but the next move will be his."

"Had you considered it was perhaps he who had sent the assassins?" Quan had yet to give up on this topic even though Xun had advised against it. He hated not knowing. Ce turned away without an answer and began his walk once more. This told Quan he had _not_ considered that option. "Ce. The engagement has been known for months." He caught up with him easily.

"So what you are trying to say is because he has an unhealthy attraction to my future wife and her sister he would send someone out to kill me?"

"I'm saying it's something we should..."

"Worry about? Obsess over? Jump at our own shadows?" He knew there were things one had to worry about, but being paranoid never helped anyone.

"Be precautionary over..."

"So it's not wise to not invite him, but use caution inviting him? Damned if we do and damned if we don't?"

"I guess that's true."

Ce rubbed his forehead in his old habits of frustration and although it was not something Quan had intended to force Ce to do it was oddly comforting to see it once again. "Any thing else?"

"How soon would you like the marriage to take place?"

"As soon as people stop hounding me over my health! When I am married I want to spend time with my wife. Not physicians and their needles nor advisors and their good intentions..."

"Or brothers and their suspicions?" Quan added.

Ce smiled. "Indeed."

"Traditions will need to be followed."

"Fine! Since everyone keeps insisting." He may sound gruff, but Ce was in a much better mood. Something he had promised Da...something he had been waiting for...would be happening soon.

Hua looked over at Ling and they shared a smile. It was much better to have their old lord back than the shadow he had been.

The walk was not as long as usual tonight and a silence had begun as both men considered the words spoken. Quan continued to follow his older brother. "So a month? Maybe two before the wedding?" He asked as they re-entered Ce's room. "You've thought about this, right?"

"Not really." He laughed. "Aside from the fact it will happen I..." He was cut short as he saw the young boy sitting in a chair looking a bit worried. "Shao? Are you alright?" He went over and kneeled down to see him better.

"I thought they had taken you away!" Shao had had all kind of fears go through his head when he had found the room empty.

"No fear, Young Shao. I am quite well."

"Lady Da didn't tell me and she said she would."

"Ah...the Lady Da doesn't know quite yet. Can we keep it a secret?"

Shao wasn't sure he felt right not telling Lady Da about this, but Lord Ce had asked..."Are you going to tell her soon?"

Ce grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. "Very soon actually. Now what brings you here?"

Shao twisted his mouth as he eyed Quan, not expecting someone else to be around. He leaned over and whispered something to Ce who gave a nod.

Quan watched the exchange with interest. It was strange sometimes seeing Ce act like their father had. He had never expected it and yet it was oddly befitting. "Where's Master Lu Xun?" He asked the boy as the hour was quite late.

"I don't know." Shao answered.

"It's alright." Ce told Quan. "I can take care of this." It was simple actually. The boy had had a nightmare and not finding Xun to talk to he had searched Ce out. "We can talk more later, Quan."

"Alright." He nodded, taking leave of the room. He was curious where Xun was. At this time of night he normally was in his house. He didn't like the sound of this. Unfortuantely the first thing that came to mind was Shang even though Xun said nothing was going on between them. _Let it go, Quan._ He told himself. _Let it go._

--

"Are you alright, Da?" Xiao had been watching the tailors pin and tuck the wedding garment on her sister for close to an hour. And even though the workers seemed pleasant and chatted amongst themselves Da had remained rather expressionless. Shouldn't there be smiles and laughter?

"Yes, actually." Da reassured her. "I just...can't stop worrying about Ce."

"You're still worried? He's doing much better!"

"I know. His recovery is remarkable. But there have been times..." She tried to push aside images of the horrible bruising that still coloured a large portion of his skin. The way he slept long hours of the day. The funny feeling he wasn't telling her something...She waved a hand, the gowns fabric flowing with the movement. "This just feels strange."

"But you _are_ getting married. Life still has to go on, Da. Things have to be done. If you postpone them, waiting to see what happens next, nothing will get done. You can't live that way. Everyone is saying he's improving. What are you worried about?"

"I guess I want to hear him say he's doing better. For him to tell me there is nothing to worry about." She had heard him complain about being stuck in bed, about the physicians constant visits, about some of the things he couldn't do. But she couldn't recall him reassuring her all was well. That he felt better or stronger.

"Ask him?"

"Then he'll just say it so I don't worry."

"Then don't worry."

"What?"

"Has he said anything that would hint he wasn't getting better?"

"I...don't think so."

"Then perhaps he's even better than you think. Trust him a bit and stop thinking of the worse."

"I will try, my sister." Da gave a small nod. It amazed her how mature and reassuring her sister could be. Almost as if she was (and here Da found vast amusement) an advisor.

--

"I was not with Xiang." Lu Xun felt as if he was repeating himself. Why did Quan have these fears? "We have discussed this topic before. If she has feelings towards me other than friendship I am unaware of them."

"So where were you that one of your students couldn't find you?" It was very unlike Xun actually, Quan thought. Midnight disappearances.

"I had been advising one of the generals since dinner. It was not an easy task."

"Hmmm..." Quan was still unconvinced.

Shang entered the classroom oblivious to the conversation being had. She was carrying a stack of books Xun had insisted he needed. "Alright. Here they are, but I have no idea why you..." She paused mid-stride and mid-sentence seeing the look on Quan's face. "Did I miss something?"

There was a pause. A slight hesitation. One that didn't last long, but was still there. Then Xun went over to her taking some of the books. "Not at all. Boring advisor talk."

"Typical Xun." Shang joked, but didn't believe him. She followed him to the desk and set the books down. "So...if I ask something I'll get some boring advice?"

Xun watched as she settled herself against the desk unsure if she was playing some joke on him, but he didn't want to blame her for something she had yet to do. "I am always here to offer advice." He heard Quan snort, but avoided glancing his way.

"It's about this wedding banquet..."

"The guest list is set." Quan spoke first. "It's been gone over a hundred times, but will not be changed."

"Well...that's good to know, but that wasn't my question." Shang gave a smile.

"Go ahead." Xun nodded.

"It's...hm...well...Do you think I need to wear a dress? The sisters always think I should, but I've attended banquets in my pants before." She was a bit embarrassed asking, but she wanted another opinion. And she didn't really want to admit that she had enjoyed getting dressed up the one time.

"I believe since it is a wedding banquet and one that is your brother's more formal attire would be befitting." Xun carefully phrased his words, receiving a warm slap on the back from Shang as she laughed.

"Exactly as I expected you to say!" She pushed herself up and headed towards the door. "Thanks! I'm sure I can find something to wear."

--

When Da entered Ce's room for what had turned into her time with him as he recuperated she was a bit surprised, but more than a little relieved, to find him sitting up and mostly dressed. He did not wear any elaborate court robes, but atleast the plain clothes were a change from the night wear he had been constantly in. The sight of him sitting there on the edge of the bed made her pause in the doorway. The sight was almost unreal, weeks having crawled into months as his injury healed. And now he was sitting there almost as if it had never happened. A smile came to her face and she leaned her head on the door frame happy to be simply seeing him like this and almost afraid to enter, thinking perhaps if she did the image would be broken and he would once again be laying in bed injured.

He finally looked up and saw her. "My blossom." He greeted her, his own smile brightening his features. He held out a hand to her.

Hesitantly she entered the room and took the hand. "Look at you, my love." He gently kissed her fingers that he held. "And how long have you been sitting up on your own?"

"Long enough that you need not worry of me falling down."

"You've been keeping secrets from me." She slightly scolded as his arms encircled her waist.

"Only because I know you and the last thing I want is you sick from worry."

"I should have known _you_ better and realized something was going on. That you wouldn't accept just lying around." He pulled her closer and she gently rested her arms on his shoulders. "Instead I came across this surprise...pleasant as it is."

"I'm glad it was pleasant."

"How can it be anything but?" She was surprised at how calm she was when inside her heart sang.

"Young Shao was a bit upset I had yet to tell you."

"Shao knew?"

"Let us say he found out. The other night he suffered from a nightmare and came to talk to me." He smiled, finding the memory touching. The fact that the boy trusted him to speak his fears to made him unusually happy. He often spent time with all the orphans at the manor but Shao...he had a fondness for the boy.

"He looks up to you. You're quite the hero in his mind."

"Ah, but he cares for you." He watched as a light tinge of pink came to her cheeks. "Da...I've been thinking...since the campaign...I would like to adopt Shao. Let him carry the Sun name. But I need to know how you feel. Since we are to be married both of us would be his parents and...I know it may seem rash, but..." As he tried to explain Da suddenly threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely.

"I would be happy and honoured to have him as a son." Da breathed in joy, never expecting this announcement. To be a wife and a mother...she closed her eyes feeling Ce put his arms around her. This was a perfect moment to her and she was filled with happiness. And then she realized what she had done and she jumped back away from him. "I'm so sorry, my love!" Even though he was fully dressed her eyes still flickered to his injured shoulder. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Not at all." As if to prove his point he stood up, strong and stable. "I am far from the man they brought in unconscious."

Da was still hesitant and approached him slowly, her hand reaching out to gently touch his shoulder. "I...I can not put into words how I feel right now. As if it's an end to a long, horrible nightmare."

"Then let's put it behind us as we have with other things." His hand brushed her cheek and as she exhaled slowly his thumb glided over her lips. To have her once agin...When he kissed her he felt like it was the first time. He was amazed she belonged to him.

But she broke the kiss, turning away. "No." She couldn't believe she was able to say that. Months of pent up longing. Desires shoved away. She wanted to share these passions with him desperately, but..."We mustn't. I...you're better, but..." She felt the burning blush as she thought about what she was saying. "Won't it bother you? I mean...can you..."

Ce chuckled. He couldn't help it. "Love." He took her back into his arms, his fingers gently gliding down her back. "For as exciting as our nights are together they do not wear me out."

She raised a cynical eyebrow at his statement. How much of that might be an insult? But she was becoming distracted by his hands that were roaming over the curves of her body. "I think that just may have to be proven wrong."

A smile came to his lips. "Indeed..."

--

"How about this one?" Shang held up yet another dress to show Xiao. She was getting a bit tired of this, but once given the duty the young Qiao seemed determined to find the perfect outfit for her friend.

"I think I like the third on better." Xiao studied the pale garment.

"Which third one?" Shang looked at the pile on her bed. This was getting a bit confusing.

Xiao dug through the pile pulling out a garment of gold and black. "You look very good in bold colours."

"Isn't it a bit...strict?" She doubted that was the right term, but the garment didn't seem very festive.

"Hmm...maybe?"

"Where's Da when you need her?" Shang sighed going through the pile once more.

"With Ce as far as I know."

"Always." The Sun girl rolled her eyes, holding up a dress of red then shaking her head before putting it down.

Xiao was messing with a dress of blue when she looked over at the other girl. "Shang. Have you thought about marriage?"

"Me? That's like me trying to choose a dress!" Shang looked at her incredulously, then her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why? Has Zhou asked you?"

"You know that's improper." Xiao reminded her. They had gone through all this with Da and Ce. Zhou was a bit more into following tradition than his oath brother.

"Has he hinted?"

"A little."

Shang caught the hint of hesitation and unsureness in the other girl's voice. "You haven't thought alot about it either, have you?"

Xiao sighed. "No...yes. A lot actually, but I've barely figured out this courtship thing let alone all these strange feelings of love. Da says I shouldn't think so much about it and just let it happen, but..." She shook her head. She wasn't positive if she was ready for all the emotions and sensations she had been feeling to "just let it happen".

"I think it's okay to think about it. You have to know what makes you happy and what would really upset you." Shang sat on the bed ignoring the pile of dresses she sat partially upon. "If I was upset about something he did I don't think I could be in a relationship with that person. Let alone marriage!"

"So you've never liked someone before?"

"I never said that!" Shang waved a hand. "I've liked several, but nothing more than that. I'm surrounded by men every day. It's not hard to think you may care about a few. But it's definitely not love."

"I don't think I've ever felt like that. I never really looked I guess. Is that wrong?"

"Are you saying there's a right and wrong in love?"

Xiao pouted more. "I guess not. Zhou says there's not." She looked at the blue dress that still rested on her lap. "Do you think Zhou would be upset if he knew I never expected to fall in love with him?"

"Eh...I doubt it. He may never had intended the same. I mean you two wrote each other for what? Over a year before you met? Were they love letters?"

"No." Xiao giggled. That was a silly thought!

"I like that actually. I want to be woo'ed! I don't think I could handle that instant love stuff. I'll be more inclined to think I came down with something or I was insane or of the likes." Shang pulled her legs up, getting more comfortable. "But to have someone put effort into winning you? That would be crazy fun!"

"You make it sound like a battlefield."

"With my heart as the prize! Tell me that doesn't sound exciting." It was silly, Shang thought. She was sitting here talking about love and wooing? What crazyness had gotten into her head? But even her mother had told her having the sisters around had done her some good. The boyish warrior had claimed some feminine manners which made her a bit more deadly.

"Not really."

"I forgot. You prefer scholarly pursuits." Shang offered a grin.

"Da and Ce fell in love at first sight." Xiao stated. And that relationship was far from dull.

"No, they didn't." Shang was unbelieving. She had seen how they acted towards one another when they had first arrived.

"Yes, they did."

"They didn't act like it."

"You weren't at the banquet. I don't think Ce could talk for five minutes after meeting her! He let Zhou do all the story telling. And she blushed. I don't think she could meet his gaze for the rest of the night. It was lovely!"

"Well!" Shang had definitely missed a lot at that first meeting. She would have liked to seen that! "But what does this have to do with marriage?"

"Love has a lot to do with marriage."

"Considering what marriage entails love is a definite plus."

"I believe to seal such a bond there has to be love or else it's a hollow, meaningless thing."

"You have a point. I couldn't abide by those silly prearranged things. To me they somehow smack wrong! So maybe someday I'll be lucky as you and Da and find someone. Or else I'll be the old spinster!" She gave a wink.

--

The guards had changed shifts outside the closed doors only being told no one was to be given permission to enter the chambers. They might have wondered what was going on except for the fact Leiyu had made herself comfortable in a chair in a corner. There was little doubt who Lord Sun Ce was occupied with. And apparently had been occupied with for quite some time. It very well could be a long wait for anyone seeking an audience.

"I've come to talk to Lord Sun Ce." Huang Gai had entered the room. It was nothing urgent, but the past few days Ce had become interested once again in the happenings around the manor and he had come to report as always. To him the interest was a good sign.

"I'm sorry. Lord Sun Ce is not accepting any visitors today." The first guard apologized.

"No visitors?" The large man was a bit puzzled.

"He does not wish to be disturbed." The second added.

"Is he well?"

The two guards glanced at each other before returning their attention back to the other man. "Quite well, Master Huang Gai."

Puzzlement turned into understanding as he noticed the look. He nodded, glancing around the room and noting Leiyu's presence. "Ah...well, it can wait until _they_ are done." He chuckled, knowing it could be a long wait indeed. But it was good to know their lord was feeling that energetic!

--

_Okay, so you may have noticed (or maybe not) that literally EVERY character was portrayed in this chapter...except for Qing! So...sorry...if there are any Qing fans out there...yes? no? okay...anyhoo you can blame my friend as to how the chapter ends. She said everything was covered and that I needed to start a new chapter. So ya...send complaints my way and I'll tell her LOL Just kidding! Seriously. Not every chapter needs to end on a cliff hanger! And about my references to the physicians and their work. If you're familiar with eastern medicine you know about acupuncture which they use very frequently for all sorts of things. That is what they are using on Ce (probably along with other methods, but I don't reference those too much). So now you know! And how did everyone do on guessing about Shao? Yes, another historic reference there that will be touched on a bit later. Not totally accurate, but my story hasn't been 100 any way. So much to do!! _

_eh...reading through this for editing purposes I noticed Xiao really had a one track mind...sigh...sorry about that!_

_oh...and reviews are nice..._


	28. Chapter 27

_Hello everyone! I know it's been a VERY long time and I want to thank everyone who still reviewed my story and wrote me emails. It's very touching! Many things have happened good and bad to me, but this story is still alive and there will be much more to come. So please enjoy the newest chapter and leave a nice review for me!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A banquet. Festive, loud, and awaited upon for a very long time. The doors to the large room were opened wide letting the guests see the beauty of the garden and enjoy the cool breezes that came in due to the season. Lanterns hung every where, symbols of happiness decorated every turn, good luck charms blew in the breeze and incense wafted through the air. The clink of dishes were heard through the chatter as food was consumed and glasses were raised in joyous toasts. It felt like a dream...

To Da atleast. What had seemed out of reach had become real and she breathed in the wonder of it all. She was to be married. To the most wonderful man ever. Admittingly he had his flaws, but so did she. And it really didn't matter at all. She loved him as she had no other and daily he spoke of his love for her. It was wonderful...

It was even more wonderful he was back to full strength. Returning to his duties. The people were overjoyed. This celebration was not only of the forthcoming union, but also for his health. He was admired and loved no doubt.

The room was a dizzying array of activity to the point Da had slipped off to a corner herself. She watched as Ce talked to the other men about - of all things! - the bridal bed. It may be all part of tradition, but as soon as the conversation had started she felt her cheeks burning in such a blush that she excused herself before she passed out from embarrassment. Couldn't they hold such talk for another time? Going on and on about it at the banquet was just...She looked away feeling the blush once more. Time to find something else to keep her mind occupied.

She saw Shang across the room receiving copious amounts of attention. She had arrived dressed in a gown and since then had had no time to herself. Da wondered who had convinced her to wear the elaborate dress. It didn't seem like something Shang would choose to do on her own, but then again she seemed to enjoy the attention. Not that she didn't deserve it. As much as Shang would on and on about receiving little to no attention due to the beauty of the Qiao sisters there was a strong beauty about Shang. A confidence in who she was helped push forward the already good looks that ran in the Sun Family. She was far from ugly.

Da continued to watch for a bit, finding amusement in the selection of men who hovered around her, the looks she was receiving from afar, and of course the jealousy that ran through the ranks of the women in attendance. It could occupy one for hours! But Da was looking for someone in particular...or more to the fact a couple. She had been wondering where her sister and Zhou had disappeared to. This led to quite a number of intereseting thoughts that would have her questiong Xiao except for the fact she finally saw them. Not that seeing them together stopped any questions.

Off in their own little world they seemed to be, whispering to one another. Zhou might later complain he missed the bridal bed converstaion, but as Da observed he had no complaints at the moment. She raised an eyebrow as she watched her sister kiss him. Xiao was quite the bold one! Not that her companion seemed to mind nor be surprised by it. Zhou wrapped Xiao in his arms and they continued to simply look at each other. Da smiled. They had obviously found a happiness she had been hoping for the two of them. Now that all remained was an engagement announcement.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Lord Wen came up holding two cups and handed her one. "A toast, my dear!" He said in his friendly manner. "To you, your future husband, and the many little ones you will have!"

Da smiled, blushing a bit. That toast was one offered to her many times tonight, but the pinkness never seemed to fail to creep onto her cheeks no matter how often it was said. Of course it could also be the wine. She had told Xiao she couldn't handle it very well and as she drained the cup she felt a wave of fatigue pass her. "Thank you, Lord Wen."

"Lord Sun Ce is quite busy tonight, isn't he?"

"Indeed." She nodded at the beginning of polite conversation. Ce _was_ busy as everyone wanted his attention.

"Shouldn't you be over there joining the conversation? Afterall it's..."

"Oh, it's quite alright." Da waved a hand several times, telling him in it's motion she preferred not to be around that topic. "I'll let them handle it."

Lord Wen gave a chuckle. It amused him how bashful she could be, even though the entire court knew she and Sun Ce had been sharing a bed for quite some time. But he let it go. It wasn't that pressing of a concern. "I note Lady Shang has captured much attention once again." He changed the subject. And choosing the topic had been quite easy. He and Shang had a friendly relationship. One that oft times leand toward a bit of fun flirting. He couldn't deny she was quite the sight dressed as she was.

"I do believe on occassion she enjoys the fact she is female." Da replied in amusement.

"And during those occassions I do think the men enjoy the same fact." He added with a laugh. "I believe I will join them. Do not stay alone too long Lady Da. It is too lovely of a night for that!"

Da simply nodded as he made his way across the room towards Shang. She would love to join in more of the celebration, but she was quite tired...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't see the point." Ce was still disagreeing with the small group of men. "I like my bed and it's not as if we haven't been together in it."

Quan gave a frustrated sigh. His brother could be quite annoying during times like this. "Not that we didn't know that, but that's more information than was needed."

"It's tradition." Even though Xun was not fully comfortable with this conversation (talking about his lord's - ahem- love life) he had to make sure this was included. "You may have been together before, but not as husband and wife and therefore a new life requires a new bed."

"Delicately put." Ce muttered. Where was Zhou? Couldn't he be here helping?

"Shall I be more straightforward?" Gai asked, trying not to laugh at the whole situation. Almost an hour of discussion and nothing to show for it. His lord was just going to have to accept it!

"Be my guest." Ce handed the permission even as he glanced around the room. He still couldn't spot Zhou. And he didn't see Da either. She had left the group awhile go blushing fiercely.

"I have been assigned the honoured task of moving the bed and my wife having a living husband - which is me - and having bore many children is dressing it so you and your lady may have the luck of the same." A huge smile crossed Gai's face as he swore Ce was looking a bit bashful. "And we are _not_ going to let such a tradition be broken!"

"Well said!" Quan applauded.

"You don't play fair." Ce pointed out.

"Never said I was." Gai chuckled.

"So...?" Xun pressured.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Ce gave up, knowing this was a fight he was unable to win.

Gai gave him a hearty slap on the back as Quan nodded, relieved. "It's about time you saw it our way." He told his brother.

"It's more of being pushed against a wall with no other alternative than agreeing to it."

"Same difference." Quan shrugged. He then waved for a servant to bring them drinks. "To my eldest brother - " He held up a glass. "Good health, long life, a peaceful marriage..."

"A happy marriage." Xun replaced.

"An enjoyable bridal bed!" Gai added with a laugh, then winked. "And a productive one at that." He laughed even harder as Ce shook his head in disbelief at their loud toast. Da would be a deep shade of red at this point.

"May you have true happiness, my brother." Quan finished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I ask you a question?" Xiao had been enjoying this banquet far more than others and it wasn't quite as boring as the earlier ones she had attended. Perhaps part of it was because it was her sister's wedding banquet. Perhaps it was because Zhou had been with her the entire time. But in it all there was still something that bothered her.

"Of course." He always wondered why she asked that when she knew she could ask him anything.

"Promise me you'll love me no matter what?"

"Should I be worried by what you plan to ask?" He was teasing, smiling, wrapping his arms around her. The night had been wonderful spending the time with her. There was a loud cheer from another part of the room and glancing over he saw Ce looking a touch embarrassed as a group of men toasted him. He would have to remember to ask him what had happened. He might have gone over there, but Xiao was holding his attention more.

"Well...I don't think so...It's...Is it wrong that I'm a bit saddened Da is getting married?"

"Sad?" Now he was curious.

"We've been together all the time. Always there for one another. Do you know that time we took the country trip was the first we were ever seperated for more than a day?"

"No. I didn't." She hadn't acted like it. Why was she worried now?"

"I guess I feel sad because in a few days _our_ rooms wills soon by _my_ rooms and she won't be as close as right there. We've taken care of each other. In one way part of that will be over. It'll feel weird. And there's a part of me that still worries about it all."

"You are allowed to still worry about her. You're sisters. But also remember there is another who worries about her just as much and I highly doubt he is going to let anything harm her."

Xiao nodded. "I trust Ce. I really do. But I still think it'll take some time to get used to it."

"Then take your time." He lightly stroked her hair. "But please also know I am here for you."

"I know. For you will always be my champion."

Zhou didn't know whether it was the celebration or the well wishing toasts or just the atmosphere of it all, but he knew once things settled he wanted to ask permission to wed Xiao. He now understood what Ce meant when he said he felt he could survive anything when he was with Da. Everything he and Xiao had faced together up to this point - he wanted to gret every new day with her, wanted her to know she wasn't alone and he would be there to take care of her. He leaned down close to her. "I love you." He whispered and heard her giggle.

"No matter what?" She asked softly.

"I know no other choice."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he looking at her?" After the discussion of the bridal bed had ended and several toasts were had, the small group had gone their seperate ways. Even though Xun had gone to check on a few of his wards that had attended the celebration Quan had tracked him down when he noticed something that bothered him.

"Who?" Xun had sent the children off to enjoy themselves a bit more before he gathered them for bed. He now turned to see where his friend was glaring.

"The Shu lord." Quan nodded at a small gathering at one end of a table. "He's been watching Shang."

Xun noted the small growl his friend had in his words, but simply shook his head at the over protectiveness. "Has he?" But there was his answer as he saw Lord Liu Bei watch Shang laugh at something Lord Wen had said. He really didn't see it as bad as Quan. "They say he hasn't looked at another lady since the death of his wife."

"Is that so?" Quan still wasn't impressed.

"And Xiang once again has proven she can be quite the lady." When she had asked his opinion on what to wear he hadn't expected the outcome to be quite like this. Not only had she shown up in a dress befitting a lord's daughter she had even gone as far as adding clips and other hair ornaments to the style that must have driven her maids crazy attempting to do wth her short hair. She looked far from the wild girl who was ready any second to charge onto the battlefield. He caught himself staring and turned away before Quan noticed. But his friend was going to have to realize that no man in his right mind wouldn't look and stare.

"Hmmm..." Quan muttered. Leave it to his sister to cause some sort of sommotion. "Still don't like it."

"I do not believe she would ask you to."

"You're not making this easy."

"I told you she would be a force to reckon with and to catch the Lord of Shu's eye..." He let the sentence hang there, leaving it open for Quan to take his own interpretation. To Xun, depending on the situation, it could lead down two very different paths.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are beyond enchanging, my dear." Lord Wen and a few others were laughing at Shang's impersonation of Wen. She had been entertaining the group for close to an hour with various imitations.

"Why thank you, Lord Wen." She snapped out a fan, clicking it open so she could flutter it just in front of her nose.

The action caused another chuckle as it was the exact mannerism Lady Zi would often do when praised. "Let's have one more before we embarrass the future bride and groom with another toast."

"Hmmm..." She put away the fan (ridiculous item anyhow!), thinking for a moment. "How about those visiting lords?"

"Which ones?"

"Guess." She struck a pose then began a walk that was calm, yet confident, and uncannily masculine even dressed as she was. As she continued a few mannerisms were thrown in that made Wen quite amused.

"Lord Liu Bei." He guessed. "The Lord of Shu." He wondered if Shang would have been eager to perform if she knew that exact lord was watching her.

"Exactly!" She leaned on his arm, whispering, "Have you seen him? Tell me that isn't how he goes about the room."

"It's a brilliant imitation." It was also amusing she had taken note of Bei and observed him long enough to know his simple mannerisms. "But I must correct your earlier statement."

She had been smiling at the compliment, but became puzzled as he said this. "Which one?"

"There are not visiting "lords" from Shu. Lord Liu is the only one with such a title." He had found it odd considering the other kingdoms and he himself carried the title, but people do what people do.

"Psh...Kingdoms always have lords." She wondered if he was tormenting her.

"Well, when you discover who they are please inform me for I know no others."

"I'm sure they'll be easy to recognize if they walk around like this!" She repeated her imitation much to the delight of her audience when Lord Wen suddenly cleared his throat, catching her attention. She stopped and gave a cheesy grin as they were joined by the Lord of Shu. "Lord Liu Bei." She greeted with a bow.

"Lady Sun Shang Xiang." He nodded. "There was much merriment over here that I hoped I could engage in a conversation with you."

_Don't laugh. Don't laugh._ "Is this a war council or a wedding banquet?" She asked him.

"I don't quite understand."

"_I hoped I could engage in a conversation with you?_" The group around her couldn't hold back their laughter.

"That was quite...uncanny." Liu Bei had to admit. And not quite what he was expecting.

"It's a talent." She offered a crooked grin. "But, yes, you can _talk_ to me. I have yet to say no."

Lord Wen always found vast amusement in Shang. But then again he knew her on a more personal basis than most of the visiting guests. He could only imagine the mild shock Liu Bei must have experianced from her snappy retort. It amused Wen even more. He watched them for a short bit as they talked when suddenly Shang obviously had an idea and climbed onto one of the chairs. If anyone had any thoughts of who this well dressed lady was she gave it away once again by her tomboyish acts. Not that she seemed too worried.

Shang held up a glass. "A toast!" She shouted and was answered with cheers. "To my brother, Ce...wherever he may be hiding in this room." Laughter went through the crowd. "And to my friend, Da...May your life together be full of love and laughter. May no tears be shed, nor too many arguements be had. May the stars remain peacefully aligned as they shine upon you." Shouts of agreement echoed in the room. Shang gave a devilish grin. "And hurry up and have those little ones because Mother can't wait to be called Grandmama!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes turned to hours and although Ce was attempting to be polite as he was stopped half a dozen times by well wishers while crossing the room what he simply wanted was to spend time with his future wife. But he couldn't find her. The room was vast and the number of guests mind boggling; he just couldn't believe he couldn't locate her. It shouldn't be that difficult. "Young Shao." He stopped the boy as he ran past him.

"Yes, Lord Sun Ce?" Shao skidded to a halt.

"Have you seen Da?" It didn't hurt to ask him as the youth noted many things.

"No. Sorry." He thought for a moment. "Do you need help finding her?"

"If you have the time your help would be much appreciated."

"Sure! Any minute now Master Lu will be thinking it's a good idea to send us to bed." He looked around noting he was busy talking. "But if Lord Zhou and Lord Liu keep him busy with a conversation it could be a few minutes."

Ce laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. What child would want to go to bed when a celebration was occuring? He couldn't fault his attempts to remain up just a bit longer than allowed. Not that Shao probably wanted to spend his time looking for Da, but Ce was concerned. Da was normally a very good hostess and could be found in one discussion or another, but he couldn't spot her in even a group offering a toast. Odd...

He had missed that Shao had slipped off until he saw him waving his arm a few feet away. Joining him Ce found Da curled up on a small couch fast asleep. Her cheeks seemed permenantly tinged a soft pink and he wondered whether the excitiment had exhausted her or the embarrassment of some of the toast. Either way she looked lovely peacefully resting.

"She fell asleep before I did!" Shao seemed a bit surprised.

"That she did, Shao." He brushed her cheek with his fingers and she mumbled something in her sleep. "Could you do me a favour?" He asked Shao.

"Another one?"

"It's simple this time. Tell Zhou, Quan, Xun...whoever you like that I will be back shortly."

"Alright, Lord Sun." He paused. "Is Lady Da alright?"

"I believe so. Just tired."

Shao nodded before running back into the celebration chaos.

Ce bent down, picking Da up and carefully cradled her in his arms. She shifted in her sleep, resting her head against his chest, causing him to smile. She obviously had no idea just a few steps away was a very busy, very noisy room filled with people. It made him wonder what she was dreaming about.

"Oh! Lord Sun Ce!" Leiyu had approached carrying a glass. "Is Lady Da alright? She sent me to fetch her some water."

"She apparently fell asleep awaiting your return."

"Oh dear..."

"Was she alright when you left her?" He was curious and worried.

"I do believe it was one too many toasts for her." Leiyu had worried about that, but had never known Da to excessively drink and it really didn't seem to be _that_ many...

"I think it wise then to remove her temporarily from the festivities." He decided. Fell asleep from a few drinks? He had known men to pass out from such, but she obviously had just drifted to sleep. Quite different. It made her quite sweetly innocent. He might have thought about teasing her later on about it, but he imagined her cheeks would turn a shade brighter than they already were.

Leiyu followed him as he made his way easily through the quieter areas of the room. The few groups that did see them just smiled and nodded before returning to the festitivites. The rest of the manor was quite silent, an odd contrast to the boisterious room. She didn't say anything as he entered his chambers and with Hua's help Leiyu removed Da's elaborate headdress and shoes so she could rest more comfortably.

As Ce laid her upon the bed Da stirred a bit. "Ce?..." She mumbled.

He brushed her cheek tenderly. "Rest well and I will be here when you wake."

She simply nodded and settled into the pillow and blankets still oblivious to the entire situation as she drifted back to sleep.

Ce stood there watching her. In a few days a dream would be reality and he almost couldn't believe it. To have her as his wife...He guessed he would have to thank Zhou for dragging him up to that Northern banquet. The minute he saw her sitting there so silently his thoughts had changed almost unknowingly. He had set ideas and plans on how he foresaw the future of Wu and with Zhou those ideals had made progress. It was really all he ever say himself doing. Until...

He still had those plans and he probably talked too often about them to her, but she always listened to him (perhaps once or twice correcting him) and backed him to do what he could. But now these ideas were more than just uniting the land for the people. He wanted it even more because she was here. Because he had sworn to protect her. Did that make him an evil man? That he loved her more than he ever imagined he could love a person? That she came first in his thoughts? That he would fight entire armies to keep her safe?

Fine. If that was the way of things than he would be happy to be considered evil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So this is the chapter where I get very off historic time line. Liu Bei was indeed probably at this banquet, but no his first wife would not be dead yet and Shang would have been merely a little girl at the time. But I like my characters and I have plots for poor Lord Liu haha I think it was a nice addition and I hope you enjoyed everything. Much Much more to come!_

_Thank you for reading!_


	29. Chapter 28

_Next part of the banquest. This is my favourite part! Please enjoy and read and review =D_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright, Lady Qiao?" Qing had been trying to be considerate all night and keep her distance as Xiao and Zhou had spent most of the evening together. But now the young Qiao was by herself which was a bit odd.

"Oh...mostly. A bit bored. But I've been watching Zhou, Xun, and Lord Liu hold a debate for a good while now. It can be amusing, but now it's turning a bit tedious." She sighed, very tempted to go over and join them.

"It's very unlike you to be simply just sitting here." Xiao was quite the social butterfly and it wasn't typical to see her by herself.

"Well, I hear Da fell asleep - funny that, don't you think? - and Shang has been surrounded by men all night long - although that's not very unusual if you think about it and..." She shrugged. "Maybe I'm just getting tired myself."

"We could retire for the night." Qing suggested. "The banquet will still be going when you wake up."

"I know. It's just..." What it was was the banquet. As she had told Shang she hadn't thought much about marriage. Atleast concerning herself. But now...with the subject surrounding her...she wondered if Zhou had even thought about it. And did she want it? What was marriage? Normally two families forming a bond because of either titles or lands or other such nonsense. It was believed because of this union families wouldn't tru]]urn against each other or speak badly of one another or distrust the members. But Xiao knew this wasn't always true. She had seen and heard too much. Political intrigues caused many problems.

But marriage to her was something different. It was about love and how two people swear an oath to each other. It was about being there for one another and remembering why you woke up each morning and lived each day. It was sharing your heart and soul. She paused. If that was so then she guessed she _had _thought about it and there was only one person she would even consider. She looked over at Zhou as he continued his conversation. Marriage...hmmm...

Of course starting a family and raising children hadn't even slipped into her thoughts...

"Well, it looks as though I'm not the only one left to their own devices." A voice interrupted her musings and turning her attention to the new arrival she saw Quan, who was smiling which wasn't a sight normally seen. "Mind if I join you?" He politely asked.

"Not at all." Xiao scooted over slightly to give him a bit more room, accepting the glass he offered her. Even though they had talked on occassion - more so during the long months of the campaign - Xiao always had a feeling Quan was not exactly comfortable talking to her. She wasn't sure why, but it was there.

He held forth his glass. "To my brother and your sister - may they have more days happily together than huffily apart due to their silly misunderstandings." Xiao giggled a bit. Da and Ce could argue over the strangest things. "And to us..."

"Us?" She asked curiously.

"The siblings who must survive through those misunderstandings and preserver as they reconcile. May we offer the correct advice to shorten the gloomy days that would hang over the manor." He gave a nod as she giggled some more before he drank. He rather hoped most of the problems were behind everyone at this point. An unhappy Sun Ce meant an unhappy Sun Manor.

Xiao drank as well, unable to stop giggling as a thought came to her. "In a few days we'll be brother and sister, you know." She told him.

He paused as if perhaps he did know, but hadn't realized it until she had mentioned it. "Well then, will it be alright if I call you Sister Xiao?"

"Only if I may call you Brother Quan."

"Perhaps we shouldn't do either then."

She giggled some more. He could definitely be an odd person, but Shang seemed to really like him and Zhou spoke highly of him so he couldn't be all that bad. "I think that's a deal."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who's opinion won?" Ce had finally been able to catch Zhou when he wasn't busy with Xiao or one advisor or another.

"You haven't retired yet?" Zhou was a bit surprised to see his oath brother still awake during the late hours. Awake and not harassed by one well wisher or another. Of course the crowd was less due to the hour, but once morning came the room would be filled again.

"I am enjoying the calm before the chaos." Ce gave a smirk with his answer. Once the celebration was over it would be time for more traditions to be followed before the wedding ceremony and then even more tradition after. He often wondered if there wasn't a simplier method.

Zhou laughed. "Your choice, my friend."

"And where were you when I needed you earlier? Xun and his "proper-isms", my brother and Gai siding with him..." He shook his head. "All over a bed?"

Zhou couldn't help but laugh again. Was it really a surprise Ce would complain about that? "And they were able to convince you to see their point, am I correct?"

"I wasn't given much of a choice."

"Think of it as the least of your concerns."

"That's what I'm worried about. But I see it this way - I won't be in this by myself for long." He glanced at Zhou.

"Oh, no. I'm letting you enjoy this all on your own." Zhou clapped him on the back. He had no intention of just dropping a wedding on Xiao's lap. There was still alot they had to discuss.

"Now don't tell me I need to offer you some advice on romance once more." Ce was mostly joking, the good mood of the occasssion hard to break. Then again he was partially surprised he hadn't set up the proposal yet.

"That's highly unncessarry." He held up a hand. "And don't start handing me any - _But I'm the one getting married _- lines."

"But I am!"

"Proves nothing."

"No?"

"No."

"Hmph. I beg to differ..."

"It'll get you no where."

Ce smiled as he drank from his cup. Zhou could be a very stubborn man. "So whose opinion did win? Yours, Xun's or Lord Liu's?"

"It was actually coming to quite a draw when a certain young boy came over to inform us you were briefly away but would soon return."

"Ah. So Shao did find you." Ce was glad for that and had figured the young boy would do as he had been asked.

"Quite." Zhou had been thinking Ce had plans for the boy, but at this point nothing had been said. "About this boy..."

"Shao?"

"Yes. Him. What are you up to?"

"Up to?"

"You've been talking about him since the campaign. You have something planned you have not shared with me yet."

"Hm..."

"Hm?"

"Ever observant, Zhou Yu." Ce cracked another smile. He never expected less from his friend. "Da and I are planning to adopt him. We've already talked about it and she is rather happy with the idea. But we decided not to say anything until after the marriage. One thing at a time is enough I think!" Because he knew there would be procedures to follow, announcements to make, and he really only wanted one headache at a time.

Zhou nodded. He should have guessed. "Have you talked to Xun?"

"I will. After the wedding."

"You _are _an ambitious man, Ce. In case I have failed to tell you that. Marriage. Parenthood. Uniting territories." He laughed. "You can keep the headaches to yourself!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sister!" Xiao ran up to Da, glad to finally see her. She had missed when she had gone last night and it was already early afternoon the next day. The banquet was back to being a busy, noisy celebration with new guests arriving to toast and present gifts to the soon to be married couple. "Where have you been? Are you alright?"

Da vaguely remembered asking Leiyu to fetch some water when she realized the effects of the wine were getting to be a bit much for her. She had hoped it would help. "I fear I was a bit ill this morning." She told Xiao, which wasn't a lie. She had awoken quite sick and did not want to return to the banquet so soon. Ce had finally convinced her it wouldn't be as bad today. She hoped he was right.

"Are you expecting?" Xiao grew excited. She had read once woman would be ill each morning if they were with child. In her excitement she forgot it wasn't exactly proper to have one before marriage.

"Expecting what?" Da blinked, still not feeling her best.

"A baby!" Xiao squealed with delight.

"A what??"

"Everyone is talking about it."

"Everyone can stop talking about it!" Da felt her cheeks burning. Of all the...! And people were talking? "I am not expecting anything! Of all the silly rumours." She tried to calm herself down. Now she would have to face that and she really didn't want to. Just because she had fallen asleep early...

"Well, you know that one won't go away for a few months and by that time you may be!" Xiao smiled. Leave it to her sister to be embarrassed over that!

"Xiao!"

"Don't you want to be a mother?"

"I..." Da paused as her sister became rather serious in her question. She had often wondered if she would make a good mother and remembered thinking about what kind of father Ce would make. They had talked once or twice about it before they had decided to adopt Shao. Ce would tease her about them having their own little army, but she wasn't positive she wanted that many! "I would like to have children. I would like to be a good mother. But perhaps I should be a good wife first."

"Are you sure you're not expecting?" Xiao gave her a critical eye.

"Xiao, I'm positive."

"But they say..."

"What has made you such an expert on expectant mothers?" Da raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I read..."

A loud gong sounded through the area and the sisters blinked. Some of the others in the room turned as well to see what would happen next. "What's that all about?" Xiao wanted to know.

"Apparently yet another guest." Da tried not to sigh. How long would this banquet last and how many more people would arrive? She doubted she would be able to memorize all the names and faces of everyone who had attended. "And one of importance with that announcement."

"I wonder who it is." Xiao had thought most who deserved such an introduction had already arrived.

The sound of whispers passed through the room before the young man stepped forward to announce who had arrived. Da raised an eyebrow at the commotion, but wasn't ready for who walked through the doors. "Lord Cao Ren and his daughter from the Kingdom of Wei."

As soon as the names were said more of a commotion spread and breathes were sucked in as the stout man entered, carrying a draped object. By his side a growing girl walked, seemingly oblivious to the reactions around her.

"What?!" Xiao couldn't believe it. "A Lord of Wei?!"

"Xiao..." Da put a hand on her sister's arm. She was a bit stunned herself, but the tone in Xiao's voice worried her. There was not only disbelief but anger as well.

"How dare they!" What kind of plot was this? Showing up at her sister's wedding banquet?

"Xiao...I'm positive there's an explanation..."

"What is Ce doing?" They watched as Ce approached the couple and they exchanged bows and greetings. Every thing was so calm!

"They were invited." Zhou came up behind Xiao, carefully placing his hands on her shoulders. He knew how she felt. They had talked about it. But truth be told when the invitation to Lord CaoCao was sent no one had expected a reply.

"What!?"

"It was the best choice in a delicate situation."

"They're up to something."

"Perhaps." But he was yet unconvinced on either stance. Ren had a reputation for being an honourable man and talk of a peaceful future. His daughter was too wide eyed at her surroundings to pose as any thread. Zhou himself would like to know the reasoning behind their presence. Under his fingers he could feel the tenseness in Xiao. How stiffly she stood. He hoped whatever happened next would calm her down.

Da was fighting with her emotions at what was being placed in front of her. Would reminders of what might have been constantly appear to her? She saw Ce look around and finally seeing her held out his hand. Taking a deep breath she walked towards him and the new guests.

"Da! Don't...!" Xiao hissed as her sister moved away. "What is she doing???"

"Exactly what is expected of her." Zhou was impressed as she went to face a fear and at how Ce kept his anger in check. Of course if it had been CaoCao himself a different scenerio may have played out.

As soon as Ce felt Dat's delicate fingers in his hand he wrapped them in his. He glanced at her receiving a small smile that calmed him a little. Sending his brother in his stead was a smart move on CaoCao's part, but it left him wondering what orders had been give to Ren. "My wife-to-be - Da Qiao." He began the introductions even though he had no doubt they knew who she was.

"May the future shine brightly upon you both." Ran bowed.

"A thousand benedictions." His daughter followed his moves.

"Lord Cao Ren and his daughter." Ce finished.

Da returned the bows. "May your stay within our kingdom be pleasant."

The two bowed again before Cao Ren held forth what he had been holding. "A gift from our lord on this joyous occassion."

The room seemed to be holding it's breath as Ce let go of Da's hand to accept the gift. As the cloth was lifted a few gasps were released and scattered applause were heard as the sight of the two birds was seen. They were beautiful. Splendid creatures of pristine colours. One opened it's beak letting out a short song that was perfect in every manner. More applause was heard this time.

But Da could not enjoy the moment with the others. Nor be impressed. She looked down at the floor, a tightness clutching her stomach and a lump forming in her throat. Lord CaoCao had always called her and her sister the "little songbirds". Did the bearers of the gift know what it really meant? She wanted to cry. To hide somewhere. But she forced herself to look at the two new guests. "You will have to...thank...your lord for the...gift." She was able to say much to her surprise.

"NO!" A shout proceeded her sister's appearance. She stood with her hands on her hips. "We do not accept this gift."

"Xiao...!"

Ren's daughter looked at her curiously. "Do you not like song birds? These are rare even within our kingdom." She seemed genuinely worried the gift had been ill received.

"You would have us return them?" Ren asked, little emotion betraying his thoughts.

"Yes." Xiao was quick to answer. She had seen Da's reaction and knew something was wrong.

"No." Zhou replied calmly, joining them. He took the cage from Ce who looked as if he was trapped, then handed it to a nearby servant to be placed on a table. "They are exquisite." He noted Xiao's glare of disbelief at what he had done, but he knew once she calmed down she would understand the danger of being so rude as returning the gift would be.

"My advisor - Lord Zhou Yu." Ce wished the buzzing in the room would stop. "And Lady Da's younger sister - Xiao Qiao."

Ren gave a nod, understanding something had caused displeasure. He wondered what his brother had done.

"Please. Enjoy your stay."

"I have no doubt we will."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Xiao. Please leave them alone." Da joined her sister who was poking her fingers into the birds' cage.

"I can't believe you agreed to keep them." Xiao puffed out her cheeks in agitation. Even though she and Zhou had discussed the situation and she knew what problems may arise from refusing the gift she was still upset about it.

"You can not place blame upon these innocent creatures no matter the intent that is behind them." But Da couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her as she looked at them.

"I have an uneasy feeling he doesn't intend to leave us alone." Xiao frowned at the cage.

"He will have to learn he has no options." Ce came up, wrapping his arms around Da. Most of the guests didn't seem to have a problem with the presence of the Wei Lord and his daughter. And many spoke of the wonderious gift. But the sisters were obviously bothered. A haunted look came to Da's eyes when she saw them. "The Qiao sisters are here to remain in Wu."

"Can you write him and tell him that?" Xiao asked with a giggle. It was a preposterious idea, but she actually liked it. And it had brought a smile to Da's face.

Her sister was positively silly, but the fact that she said what she had made Da relieved. Xiao had gotten a bit too serious over the arrival of the song birds. And even with them sitting there in their cage Da felt completely safe in Ce's arms. "Have you been enchanted by the birds to the point you had to come see them?" She couldn't help but tease Ce.

"Actually I have been enchanted by my soon to be wife." He kissed her lightly on the back of her neck. "And I would like to spend some time with her instead of the thousand or so well wishers."

"I do believe I can accept that. But I do not think I can accept having these song birds around."

"Do they bother you that much?"

"Yes!" Xiao answered quickly.

A smile twitched on Da's lips. "Lord CaoCao is a very intelligent man. One who is able to convey messages in subtle ways. His gift speaks volumes to those he intended. The birds are beautiful and I do not blame them, but what they represent...does not bring joy to my heart as such wonderous creatures should."

Ce listened to her words and then his gaze turned to the birds. Full understanding finally came to him and he scowled. _Damn him_. "What would you have done with them? Returning them is too risky. Giving them away would give a wrong message. But I will not have them here while they upset you."

Da stared at the birds trying to come up with the best solution, but unfortunately nothing came to mind. The other two were silent as well.

"Let's set them free!" Xiao suddenly decided.

"What?" Da looked at her.

"It would be symbolic, don't you think? We are free here in Wu so they should be as well." She was rather proud of her idea and hoped it was a good answer.

"Brilliant!" Ce agreed. It sounded like something Zhou would have suggested.

"Do you think it will be...okay?" Da was a bit nervous over the idea. She had to agree with her sister it would be symbolic, but she didn't want it to be a huge event. Just something quiet and peaceful.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Ce assured her. "We'll release them at night. Just you, me, Zhou, and Xiao. Is that alright?"

Da nodded. It seemed as if the circle was almost complete and it was one less nightmare that would haunt her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What of Jiang Xia?" Bei had found himself in yet another conversation with Shang and was a bit amazed by her knowledge.

"Fish." Shang answered instantly.

"Ping Yuan?"

"Psh...nothing really."

"Chai Sang?"

"Best pottery around!" Shang grinned, enjoying herself. Lord Liu thought he was the only one to know town specialties? The back to forth was much more fun than some of the conversations going on.

"And what of Tian Shui?" Bei tried again.

Shang opened her mouth then closed it frowning. She knew the answer! But couldn't think of it at that second. _Darn it!_

"AH ha!" It was his turn to grin and with a nod he turned away.

But Shang didn't have plans for him to be the victorious one. Before he could get any farther she cut in front of him. "Cotton." She answered. "How's that?"

He raised his glass to her. "You are brilliant, Lady Sun Shang Xiang."

"Psh...not likely." She laughed off the compliment. "I just hate being bored." Which was why she had gotten involved in the conversation in the first place. Da and Ce had disappeared _again_ and strangely enough so had Zhou and Xiao. She didn't feel like talking to Quan. Xun had left leading his little wards off for another night. And her other brothers had been busy talking with Cao Ren and his daughter...well mostly the daughter. What was she supposed to do?

"Boredom is one of many evils."

"Are you a poet?"

"Why do you ask?" He actually cringed whenever Zhang Fei would torment him about being the "Drunken Poet". Oddly enough when he drank too much he had a habit of writing poetry which - when others got ahold of them - were praised as master pieces. He highly doubted that. In any case he was trying to avoid such a scenerio playing out.

"What you said about boredom just reminds me of something one would write about." She shrugged. "Nothing more."

"I do write...on occassion." He dared to admit.

"I knew it! See? I can tell." She grinned again.

"You're very observant of people."

"I try to be."

"You would be very good in court."

"Oh no!" She waved that off quickly. "Not at all. Trust me."

"And you're modest."

"Me?" Shang laughed. "Are you sure you know who you're talking to??"

"If I'm not mistaken - Lady Sun Shang Xiang of the Wu Kingdom. Correct?"

"Ya...and if you're calling me brilliant and modest you have to be a poet!" She gave a laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiao came up bouncing and leaned on the back of the chair Zhou was sitting in. "Tell me you love me no matter what." She said with a grin.

"Why do I feel as if you've been up to something?" He asked, leaning back seeing her smile turn into a pout out of the corner of his eye. Her question did have a touch of mischief to it.

"I've done nothing much." She pouted some more. "Just set up a challenge Da and I had discussed before."

Now he knew there was going to be trouble. Xiao had her own kind of mischief and on occassion that could be fun, but sometimes trouble. Add in Da's clever and sly tactics and there wasn't much to stop them nor get out of their way. "What kind of challenge?"

"It's just Mah Jong." She tried to sound casual about it even as she worried. She couldn't play that game! But something had to be done to pass the time at the banquet and Da had idly brought it up.

Zhou sat up and twisted around to look at her so fast she backed away. "I can't play Mah Jong!"

"What?" Her heart sank. She had thought he of all people could play. "You can't?!"

"No. If you've lost as many times as I have to Ce you wouldn't play either."

"You lost? To Ce?" Xiao puased, remembering her and Da's converstaion. "She wasn't kidding..."

"Who?"

Xiao waved it away with her hand as she came back to lean on the chair. "Don't worry."

"It's Mah Jong...I'm worried."

She leaned closer to him and lowered her voice. "You'll always be my champion."

"That's good. Because after this challenge I will be suffering an embarrassing downfall."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Ce asked Zhou as he and Xiao joined them at a table.

Zhou eyed the tiles that rested there warily. "When have I refused such a thing?"

"My point exactly. It won't look bad upon you if you refuse."

"Are you saying it will if I accept and lose?"

"Why don't we simply agree to let Xiao win." He offered.

"It would be far easier to let the elder sister have that advantage." Zhou had been able to get out of Xiao that she herself could not play the game and had hoped he could.

"Another trait the two of you share?" Ce was amused.

"Quite." Was the simple reply.

"Are we going to play or not?" Da called from her seat at the table. She had merely meant it as a way to pass the time, but it seemed as if others were making a bigger deal out of it than she. Along with Xiao she had everything set properly for the game and upon seeing this a few people had come over to watch.

"Let's place bets!" Xiao suddenly suggested eagerly. "Make it a bit more fun." She was in truth dreading the game and her absolute failure.

"Xiao!" Da tried to hush her. "How many times have I told you not in public?"

"This isn't public." She swung her arms wide.

Da motioned around the small gathered group. "It most certainly is."

"I highly doubt your reputation will be harmed by a small bet in a game of fun with family and close friends." Zhou remarked as he took his place by Xiao at the table.

Da felt her cheeks burn lightly by the accusation. It wasn't that she was worried about her reputation. It just wasn't proper!

Ce kissed her lightly on the hand before sitting down. "If you are uncomfortable with it we don't have to. It's just a friendly game anyway."

She looked down at the table still embarrassed she seemed to be the only one bothered by the public betting. "I just...don't think I have any thing others would be pleased by."

"Don't worry about that!" Xiao told her. "It's simply for fun."

"Zhou always bets his jeweled dagger." Shang chimed in as she had joined the onlookers. "And never loses." She added before Zhou could say anything.

"Indeed." He remarked.

"Where did you get that any way?" Xiao asked, curious.

"It's the dagger I gave him the day we swore our oath." Ce was casual as he worked the tiles in front of him into small stacks. They had been young and it was a silly thing, but even back then he had noted his friend liked heavily decorated items. He was surprised Zhou still had it.

"That's why it looks familiar!" Shang suddenly realized.

"So why do you constantly gamble it away?" Da challenged the advisor to answer that one. Young or not. Silly or not. To use an item given during an oath as your stake didn't quite seem a wise choice.

"Considering who it is from and what it means to me it makes me that much more focused to keep it." Zhou ignored the snort that came from Ce. He would poke fun at him later. "There is only one who I hold dearer."

Da gave a gentle smile at both his comments. It was too bad the person he spoke lastly about was rather oblivious to the endearment and the soft look he gave her. Xiao was quite busy examining her own tiles for the game. "Well said, Lord Zhou Yu."

"No bets." Ce decided. "I highly doubt it would help this game."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depending on the day and the players Mah Jong could be a long, boring game to watch. Or a great study of minds in an intense competition. The game played at the wedding banquet was neither. No player seemed to be overly worried about winning and a couple members of the crowd watching (namely Shang and Xun) decided one or two of the players needed extra help and occassionally added their opinion in either head shakes or nods or the on and off occassional noise. This brought amusement to everyone, especially when they disagreed. In the end it was decided that both the Sun girl and young advisor would be excellent players in Mah Jong.

The conclusion of the game was simple. Da was announced the winner. Whether she truly won or was just given the game didn't matter. It had been an enjoyable way to past the time during the never ending celebration.

And soon all the noise, all the toasts, the food and drink, the talking, all the planning dwindled down. It had gone very well and announced a great success. The Sun's were gracious hosts, the mood light, and it seemed a very good beginning for the husband and wife to be.

At the moment the husband side of the couple was in the rather elaborate wedding garment he was to wear as several tailors scurried around him trying to make an exact fit with only a few days left to them. The injury the lord had suffered had post poned many a fitting and they were trying their best best to make months of time fit into a few hours. Da watched from the side giving a small giggle as Ce's face twisted in impatience.

"Just a little longer, my love." She promised as one of the tailors continued to be dissatisfied with the fit of the sleeves.

"Easy for you to say as you are not stuck here in my place." His eyes followed her as she came to stand in front of him, standing on her toes she kissed him lightly.

"I am done being the doll and my dress is hung waiting next to an excrutiatingly heavy headdress." She returned softly with a grin. It was a beautiful gament, ornately embroidered and she couldn't deny she looked forward to wearing it, but the full outfit weighed several pounds before the elaborate hat was placed on her head. But she would wear it as expected of her with nary a complaint.

"I have no doubt the doll is beyond beautiful." He returned the kiss before a tailor politely, though pointedly, moved her aside.

"I am honoured to be your wife."

"Tell me first you are happy."

"I love you." Were the first words she could think of to say.

Much to the dismay of the tailors Ce brushed them aside and lifted Da into his arms. "If those simple words are all there are to describe what I feel...I love you, Da. You are my first and my last."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Brief comment on Shang and Bei's conversation. I'm not positive if the "town specialities" are accurate or true. The information was taken from a game with the 3 Kingdoms and that's where I took it from. But it was fun to use!_

_Also traditionally the wedding banquet happens before the wedding unlike how most know it to happen after. It was lots of fun as well!_

_I'm sure most of you are familiar with the game Mah Jong. Even Yahoo has several versions lol! I enjoy it, but it can be a rather tough game to play. I thought it was very amusing to have Zhou Yu not be able to play it well and just decided to add to it by having Xiao not being very good at it either. There is no historical reference to either of these, but I used it for my story._

_Thank you as always for reading!_


	30. Chapter 29

_Long, long break from the story and I'm working on more! I realized when typing this chapter out it's a bit sentimental and stuff so I hope you enjoy. I added fun parts like I normally do, but I think a lot is said in this chapter. Thank you for reading! ENJOY!_

* * *

Ce may often complain about certain traditions and what he was expected to do, but in the end he knew what had to be done and on most occasions followed the rules. When it dealt with certain matters, such as his family, he didn't hesitate. Before the wedding it was required the couple paid respect to their parents. As Da had none to speak of it was politely avoided on her side. The visit to Lady Wu was lengthy, but enjoyable with a touch of teasing coming from her side. She couldn't deny she was quite pleased by the union. Others may worry about some of the arguments that had occurred, but she knew it was all part of the situations that surrounded them. She could only hope they would learn to handle them better.

Ce held Da's hand as they walked quietly together. He had told her there was some place he wanted to take her. She had been curious, but as they approached a grave she remained silent. She knew the story behind Sun Jian's death. Of the subsequent struggle Ce had recovering the body of his father. She was honoured he had brought her here.

Placing the incense in their holder they lit them, bowing before approaching closer. "Father." Ce spoke, and although his voice held a reverent tone there was also a casualness. He would often come here alone to talk about what he was doing and how the kingdom was. This was the first time in awhile and he felt a twinge of regret even though circumstances for such could not have been avoided. "I'm sorry it's been so long. I...There was a peace campaign after the monsoons. Every thing went remarkably well and as I often say I couldn't do it without Zhou's help. He's always able to put into words my ideas so other's understand. I think the unification is coming along. A bit rougher of a road than I hoped, but..." He paused, clenching the hand of the arm he had been wounded in. He had continued to heal and there didn't seem to be any complications. But he occasionally became frustrated as he had to relearn how to use the arm for various tasks and on and off he would still have trouble.

He had been so stupid! Had grown comfortable and idle because of the success of the campaign. Once second of letting his guard down...He felt Da rest a hand on his arm and when he looked over at her she offered a gentle smile. All they had been through together...

"The campaign did not end well though. I received an arrow wound which I fear worried a great number of people. I should have been more cautious I know. But it is a lesson learned as we all have one to face." He placed his hand over Da's. "These are the reasons I have been absent so long. The future is brighter I promise. The lady I so frequently speak of will soon be my wife. This week actually. I have made her wait for me long enough. I think I need to remember all the advice you gave me about women because I don't think I have been as wise as you. But I do believe being with her is the best choice I have ever made.

"Please look down at us kindly, Father, and send your best wishes our way..."

* * *

Da found herself being pulled by Shang and pushed by Xiao down a walkway to another section of the manor. She would have complained, perhaps resisted, but as the wedding grew to mere hours away she had grown nervous and a bit worried. She wanted everything to go smoothly. She didn't want to make a mistake. Was worried she would. So many thoughts were going through her head she almost didn't notice what was going on. Almost. "What are you doing?"

Shang almost laughed. "It's times like these when I am quite pleased to be the main female of the manor. I have done my research and will keep you from your wedding until my brother proves he is worthy of you."

"What?" Da was about to stop, but being pushed from her sister didn't allow for it.

"She just wants some money." Xiao supplied.

"HA! I'm not letting him buy her for a few simple coins." Shang scoffed. "I'm holding out for more. Let's see how well my brother knows me."

"You're having too much fun with this." Da accused.

"Yep! But I'm not going to carry you on my back just so you know." Shang couldn't figure out where some of the traditions and customs came from, but had decided she was going to fix them up to her liking!

"I never expected you to."

"And don't worry. I fully intend to torture Xiao the same way."

"Why?" Xiao blinked, unsure what Shang meant.

"For your wedding."

"...oh...!" Xiao actually paused midstep, uncertain how she felt by that comment.

The other two stopped as well, turning to look at her. Shang tilted her head. "I don't think I've seen her that shy before."

"You have talked about it, haven't you?" Da asked.

"Zhou and I talk about a lot of things." Xiao answered, not willing to actually discuss the topic just yet. There hadn't really been an exact conversation on the matter. They knew they wanted to always be together. They couldn't see themselves with anyone else. They had even mutually decided they wouldn't do certain...things...until after marriage as was tradition. But the actual topic of marriage? When, where, how...? It hadn't been discussed.

"Oh, come on!" Shang couldn't believe it. "There's going to be a second marriage."

"Whose? Yours?" Da gave a tormenting smile.

"Ya, right." Shang gave a sarcastic snort. "And who would I be with? Xun?" She couldn't resist the jab to the never ending rumour. "Some of us just aren't meant for marriage." She grabbed Da's arm once more and led the three of them into the room, locking the door.

The room was like many of the ones at the manor. A nice sitting area to spend the afternoon. Two main differences existed. One being the elaborate wedding outfit that hung in the corner waiting to be worn. Two included the fact that not only were Leiyu and Qing there, but so were several maids whose main purpose was to help the bride into said outfit.

"I think anyone can marry." Xiao continued the conversation as she sat in a chair, watching the maids scurry around Da. "You just need to find the right person."

"That person better be amazing." Shang leaned against the wall, crossing her arms.

"They usually are." Da commented with a soft smile, even as she was curious what her friend would consider "amazing".

* * *

Zhou watched as Ce fiddled with the collar of his outfit for what must have been the hundredth time. He felt as if he was watching a school boy waiting for his master to say he could go home. "Quit fidgeting."

Ce glanced at him. "An hour's worth of silence and that's the only advice you can give me? Where are your great speeches? Your volumes of knowledge?"

"What advice can I give a man who insists on teaching me the ways of romance?" Zhou was good natured enough as he moved away from the window where he had watched the comings and goings of the busy manor most of the morning.

Ce couldn't stop the smile. "Come up with something."

Zhou walked across the room, coming to stand in front of Ce. "You are more to me than just a friend. We took an oath of brotherhood. And it may be wrong that I can not come up with any great words of wisdom to impart to you. But what can I say to a man who has found his other half? Two people who complete each other as you two do. I fear anything I say will be inadequate." He shook his head. "I have never seen you as happy or as sure of yourself as you are when she is with you, my brother. That I can say to you."

Ce placed a hand on Zhou's shoulder. "I need not hear any other words."

"Well, there may be a few more you may want to."

The tone of his friend's voice did not really match his words and Ce worried what they may be. "Alright...And...?"

"Your sister has whisked your bride away and following tradition will likely not hand her over easily without proper payment."

"I knew she was going to enjoy that a bit too much." Ce grumbled, moving to another section of the room.

"Do you have enough to give her?"

"Oh, it's not money she wants." He held up a scroll. "It's this." The minute his mother had warned him of this little tradition he knew what Shang was expecting.

"What is that?"

"Fighting strategies my father wrote. She's been begging me for years to have it." He tapped it against his open hand. "She's smart enough to know there is little I won't do or give for Da."

Zhou laughed. "Definitely sounds like Shang."

"Let us go rescue my bride from her clutches."

* * *

Zhou watched from a few feet away as Song, carrying the scroll, knocked on a door. He glanced at Ce who stood next to him. "You send a little girl to do your work?" There was rarely a time he didn't understand what Ce was up to, but this was one of them.

"You think my sister would allow me within five feet of that door?" He could try, he mused, but he imagined it would lead to Shang's dramatics.

"Hm...Good point."

At that moment Shang peeked out of the door. Seeing them she pointed a finger. "You stay right there!" She warned them before allowing Song into the room, the door clicking close behind them.

"Occasionally I do have to admit you know what you're doing." Zhou said with a smile.

"Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment." Ce took the teasing as it came. His good mood could not be ruined. A few minutes passed, then they walked to the door. He knocked lightly.

"Hold on!" Shang's voice called from inside. "Impatient man..." A grumble was added.

Not much longer of a wait and Song slipped through the door. "Gift accepted." She announced before the door completely opened.

Shang stood there triumphantly holding the scroll. "I have to admit you came through on this one." She tapped him lightly on the chest with it.

"You're easier to figure out than you want to believe." Ce told her.

"Psh...right..." Shang waved a hand.

"Shang Xiang." He watched as she looked at him, curious. It was rare for him to use her full given name. "You've proven you deserve it. Take care of it."

"I will. You know I will." She gripped the scroll as if it may disappear on her. To own one of her father's scrolls...He nodded, understanding. She then gave a large grin. "And now since you've proven your worthiness...I release to you your bride."

As she moved aside Ce held his breath as a figure walked through the doorway followed by Leiyu, Qing and a group of other maids. Dressed in full wedding garb, the red veil hiding her face, Ce wondered if she could see his smile, know the excitement he felt. Then a thought suddenly came to him, and with a skeptical look reached to touch the corner of the veil.

Shang rushed forward slapping his hand away. "No peeking!" She scolded.

"I'm just making sure. I wouldn't put it past you to pull one more trick."

Laughter came from behind the veil and he knew it was Da. "It is I, my love." She reached up to touch his face. "Do not worry."

He took the hand and kissed it tenderly. "The minute I saw you I knew it was for eternity. Do know I intend to keep you."

"I love you, Lord Sun Ce. And I have no intention of ever leaving." Da couldn't decide if she wanted to cry or continue smiling. Her heart was so full and she could feel it pounding in her chest. To be his wife, his lover, the mother of his children. Living in her father's house she could barely have hoped for this day even as she dreamed about it. And here it was...

Zhou watched as the maids led Da to a waiting carriage and Shang held Song's hand even as she poked Ce to "get going". But he knew someone was missing. He looked into the room and saw Xiao sitting by herself, a look upon her face he could not place. "Xiao...?" He remembered her telling him that this marriage made her sad and he wondered if that was still bothering her.

"I've been thinking." Her voice answered his and he went over to the chair. "This love thing...and marriage." She looked up at him. "Do you think...? I mean...Will we...?"

He lightly placed a finger on her lips, a gentle smile coming to his face. "This day belongs to Ce and Da. Let us wait to discuss these things."

"If you promise me one thing."

"And that would be?"

A grin came to her face. "That you'll love me no matter what."

"As if I have a choice, my butterfly..."

* * *

Weddings were oft times long, boring, dramatic events. Giant spectacls more pleasing to the watchers than those involved. The fact that this union had been anxiously waited for added to the anticipation and cheers that went through the crowd as Da's carriage rolled through the streets. Breaths were held during the ceremony. Chants were uttered, drinks shared, and to Xiao who was watching it all wondered what it felt like to be in Da's place. Was she nervous? Excited? Did she worry about forgetting something she was supposed to do? But her sister seemed so perfect up there. Moved so gracefully. Xiao doubted she could compare.

She had told Shang she believed anyone could marry. But she also remembered Shang's words - _Some of us just aren't meant for marriage_. And what of those people? Just because they didn't marry didn't mean they couldn't love. She wondered what Shang meant by her words. And wondered what type she was herself...

* * *

The daylight slowly faded into dusk and well wishes were still shouted into the air. Every where the couple seemed to go congratulations and advice were handed out. It was with much relief that Da followed Ce through the doors to what was now their rooms. With a sigh she removed the ornate hat she had been wearing and carefully placed it on a table. "Only for you would I wear such a heavy, cumbersome thing."

He smiled, all day long she had worn the elaborate wedding attire with barely a word of discomfort. Just looking at her wearing it gave him headaches. His hand brushed across her forehead lightly. "Then it's a good thing you married me."

Her smile joined his and she sighed as he carefully massaged her temples, his fingertips taking the pain away. "And what would you do for me?"

"Keep you safe. Fight entire armies to keep you in my arms. Love you." His fingers moved down her face, brushing over her lips.

"Then the least I can do is wear a silly, heavy hat." Her grin was teasing, playful and Ce leaned down to kiss her lips.

"I can think of a few other things you can do for me."

"Hmmm...I have yet to find the limit of what I won't do for you, my husband." Her smile broadened as he pulled her closer.

He hadn't thought hearing her call him "my husband" would bring as much delight as it did. It was as if a giant wall had finally been hurdled and the road ahead was open. "Then love me." He leaned closer, whispering softly. "Share your passions and your dreams. Fall asleep in my arms at night and wake within them come morning." His lips brushed her ear than her jaw and he was about to kiss her again, the kind that was soft and delicious, that seemed to last forever, but still was not enough, when a knock on the door came. Strange as the knock was on in inner door of the suites.

Ce grumbled as Gai allowed himself in. "Excuse me for interrupting, my lord...my lady." He nodded at both, then grinned broadly. He _knew_ he was interrupting and quite on purpose too. It was tradition that for the next three days the newlyweds would be constantly interrupted no matter what they were doing. Which often kept them from doing anything much to the unluck of the two. Especially for these two, he mused with a chuckle. "But would you like to see the new bridal bed? People are waiting to see what you think."

He could have said it differently, but was trying to phrase it the most polite way. Even as such he watched the pink colouring creep into Da's cheeks. Poor girl probably didn't know what was coming.

"Fine." Ce swung an arm. "Let's go."

Huang Gai opened the door wider, leading them down a short hallway before entering the bedroom whose doors were already open and the sound of voices was coming from. And the room was indeed busy. They were greeted by Quan, who even with a straight face, couldn't stop a mild torment. "Nice bed."

Ce gave him a narrowed eye look. "Thanks."

But it _was_ a nice bed. Dark, rich wood ornately carved, even up the poles that held aloft the solid canopy where even more carvings were seen. It was a work of art in itself. And it was dressed beautifully. Perfectly folded sheets and blankets looked crisp and yet incredibly soft.

The next few days would be mayhem he knew, watching Da turn redder as an elderly couple had come up to talk to her. According to tradition they were there to symbolize a long marriage. Children were upon the bed for hopes of healthy babies. And the list continued. Ce rubbed his forehead in frustration. All this could not be over fast enough. Was it too much to ask for a small bit of time with his wife?

* * *

Da was in one of the numerous private gardens that the manor had. She was alone with thoughts of her own. The time leading up to the wedding had been stressful. The wedding itself with all the joy it had brought made her worry as she went through the motions, fearful of doing something wrong. All the ceremony and tradition had weighed heavily upon her shoulders and her mind. She had thought afterwards she could breathe easy, but no one had warned her of what followed. For all the festivals, all the banquets, all the ceremonies she and her sister attended they had lived a rather secluded life. Unless they asked questions no one was there to explain things to them. Much they had learned had been done so one may say "the hard way".

She couldn't recall ever attending a wedding and as she had been rather successfully avoiding her own pre-arranged one she hadn't thought about the traditions that came before, during, and after. Xiao would probably know. She always had her nose in some book or scroll. But Da hadn't thought about asking her sister. Not certainly about such a topic as this!

And actually she felt a bit bad about it. She had been avoiding Ce to avoid...certain situations...and she had yet to apologize for doing just that. But they weren't being left alone! And she couldn't help but want to be desperately in his arms which seemed to be not allowed for a certain number of days. So she came here to avoid that and keep her mind off of it...and of course ended up thinking about it!

She let out a sigh. Then felt strong arms wrap around her and a familiar weight as a chin rested on her shoulder. She thought she was imagining it because it certainly wasn't allowed, no one was stopping them, and she had just been thinking...

"I thought we could go horseback riding." Ce's voice whispered in her ear.

"Sounds like a glorious idea, but perhaps wishful thinking, my love." She wished the arms around her were not so comforting. Or tempting her into other thoughts.

"We've snuck out before and I have faith we can accomplish it once more." Ce smiled as she turned around seeing him dressed in servant garb. The smile that came to her face told him his plans weren't to go unused nor his invitation ignored.

Da knew it wasn't right even as she followed him, but she had a hard time arguing against herself. Was it so wrong to want him?

* * *

The guards barely paused as they saw the couple leave the walls of the manor. They had all agreed since the arrival of the sisters they much preferred their lord happy. And stopping them now would surely displease him. Therefore it was best to simply let them be. And truly what had they seen? Lady Da with a peasant man? Nothing terrible. Nothing horrid.

* * *

Leiyu was frantic. She had tried her best to do her duties and suddenly Lady Da was missing! Again! She could only imagine events happening as before and her stomach knotted over the fact Lord Sun would show up any second. She had been through every room twice and on her third round she ran into Hua and Ling. "Have you seen Lady Da?" She asked frantically.

The maid and manservant looked at each other before Ling replied - "No."

"No?!" Leiyu had desperately hoped one of them had seen her, but this now made matters worse.

"Why are you so worried, Leiyu?" Hua asked. It was very simple to realize that Leiyu was the worrying kind. Both Hua and Ling hoped she would learn to become calmer and realize they were both here to help. It had yet to happen.

"She has gone missing! If Lord Sun Ce finds out...!" The knot in her stomach grew tighter.

"Lord Sun has gone out." Ling informed her, sharing another glance with Hua. They had seen their lord slip out in servant garb which usually only meant one thing... "We have full faith Lady Da is with him."

"But you don't know!"

"Let us give them some time. If she does not return in a while we will help you look for her."

"Alright." Leiyu sighed, wondering what they knew that made them so positive. She wished Qing was around. She always knew what to say and do...

* * *

Da let out a contented sigh as she rested against Ce, a cool breeze blowing across their bodies. Even this late in the season the weather was enjoyable. Much nicer compared to the frozen North. She shivered at the thought.

"Hey, now..." Ce wrapped his arms around her. "What was that for?"

She pushed herself closer to him. "Just the last remnants of a fate happily avoided."

"I'm glad it's the last." He knew exactly what she was talking about. "Now - how about a few happy thoughts?"

"I'm with you." She smiled.

"Share with me your dreams."

She felt a blush as she thought of how she wanted to spend her life with him. "I want us to grow old together. Forever in love as we are right now. I wish to always be by your side when you need me."

"And what of our children?" He teasingly asked as no on in the manor wanted to give that topic a break.

Her cheeks burned hotter. "I am confident we can raise and support Shao to adulthood and he has already shown signs of being a wise, mature man. As for others..."

Ce laughed at her bashfulness. "They will be wonderful children! Beautiful girls and strong, noble boys."

"Yes, my husband." She smiled over his confidence. "Wonderful children."

* * *

"What's this?" Shang looked at the wrapped package completely baffled.

"You don't know then?" Xun had hoped she could shed some light upon the package that had been delivered by a messenger.

"Hm...no." She picked it up, still puzzled. It wasn't exactly light so she took care unwrapping it. An ornate wine bottle was uncovered with a message wrapped around it. She unfolded this, reading. "OH! It's from the Lord of Shu. Silly man."

"Lord Liu Bei?" Xun was a bit surprised. He had known Shang had caught the eye of the lord, but a gift?

"Ya." She held up the note, pointing. "Lord Liu Bei of Shu. Right there." She brought the paper down to read more. "He says I was most excellent company and would I be so kind as to accept his gift of friendship." She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"That man has such flowery speech. He can't talk normal for once!"

Xun had been coming up with his own conclusions over the gift and the note. It was actually a very simple thing and a gift used for many common occasions. But he had seen the beginning of the letter and _To the brilliant and modest Lady Sun Shang Xiang_ had him coming up with many questions. "It's his station."

"Oh please. He's a poet. That explains everything!"

"Not exactly. Did you really spend that much time with him?"

She paused. "I hadn't thought I did." She waved the matter off. "If I did or not Lord Poet felt obligated to send a gift for some strange reason."

"Thoughtful of him."

"I'll never figure out men. Couldn't he just send a note?"

Even as Shang had questions she was voicing, Xun was going through a few in his head. And strangely they were about how he felt. He believed he may be beginning to understand how Quan felt. Protective older brother instincts. Even though he had no siblings. And then there was the advisor side of him, making plans to better the Kingdom. The Lord of Shu's interest in Shang was a definite plus on many angles. He couldn't stop himself from figuring out a few details of worthwhile future plans. Then there was something else that he couldn't quite place. He paused, not even hearing Shang as she continued to chatter. He wasn't jealous? Was he?

* * *

_Thank you for reading and please review to keep me motivated!_


	31. Chapter 30

_I am trying my best to continue on and have so many ideas with this story! I've had to get over a lot of plot hurdles and after thought that I wish I had thought of way before hand. But that happens I guess? Please continue to enjoy!_

_I do try to proof read all my chapters, but nasty little typos always get through. It's so aggravating! Also my last reviewer mentioned about posting on forums so more people will be able to read my story? I am pretty clueless on that kind of thing so any help would be appreciated! Thank you!_

_And enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

Leiyu found Qing where she expected - straightening Lady Xiao's room. It felt strange entering the suite once again, where so much had happened, and yet it hadn't been that long ago when she had been here. There had been some discussing of moving Xiao to another suite so this larger one may be used for a visiting family. But it was also said that moving her would be a bit silly as her marriage to Lord Zhou Yu was in the future and she would join him in his suites. Leiyu shook her head. Hadn't they learned yet? If you expect something about Xiao it would end up being the opposite. Although she had little doubt a union between the advisor and the little Qiao would happen the main question was - When?

Qing grinned seeing her friend, having missed seeing her daily. Xiao had commented how sad and odd it was not to have her sister with her all the time. Qing felt the same about Leiyu. "Have you come to gossip a bit? Talk about what has been said around the manor?"

"If you like." It really hadn't been the reason of her coming here, but she knew Qing enjoyed sharing these little bits of news. "But you don't have to tell me the one about Lord Sun Ce and Lady Da. I was frantic for hours."

"So it _is_ true?" Qing's smile grew wider as Leiyu nodded. "Well! Couldn't wait, could they!"

"I wish I had known."

"Maybe it wasn't planned? One minute no idea, next..." She gave a wink.

Leiyu sighed. "I just wish once I was around and not losing my mind as to where she went off to."

"Where is she now?"

"She and Lord Sun Ce are off to discuss matters with Master Lu Xun. Hua and Ling went with them."

"Discuss what?" Qing became curious.

"I'm not sure I should say..."

"Well, let's see. According to other rumours...She's with child and perhaps they are meeting with Lu Xun to discuss auspicious times for the arrival, but according to your face that isn't right. Then there is the one where Xun and Shang are secretly seeing one another and Ce has decided to talk to him about it, but if that was true why is Da going with him. I would expect her to be off tormenting Shang. Are you going to tell me if I'm even close to being right?"

Leiyu smiled, amused by her friend's stories. "Neither, I'm afraid to disappoint you They are discussing young Shao."

"Oh! Are they finally adopting him?"

"If all goes well." Apparently it wasn't as much of a secret as Leiyu thought.

"I thought that one sounded true. Unlike others..."

"Do you speak of Lady Xiao and Lord Zhou Yu?"

"Please. They don't seem to even know that sneaking off for a few hours may be exactly what they need!"

"Perhaps it is simply that they are not the kind to do that."

Qing made a noise. "Now that I'm not surprised by. He lavishes gifts upon her and then they talk for hours." She shook her head. "Strangest relationship I know of!"

* * *

"Have you spoken to Shao about this?" Xun had not been overly surprised when Ce and Da had asked to speak to him about the young boy. It had been apparent for months the couple were fond of him and the feeling was returned.

"Not exactly." Ce admitted. "We weren't exactly sure how this was handled." He knew his father had a few times "adopted" people into the Sun family, but he had never bothered to find out _how_.

_Now they're worried about following traditions and rules_. Xun mused. "Technically as you are the lord of the manor you can just claim him as your son. If you prefer more ceremony you can make a public announcement that you are giving the Sun name to him. Either way it's official. Written down in documents. But...I would speak to him first."

"We do intend to. We want him to have a choice in this." Da nodded, feeling a bit nervous over how things would turn out. If Shao told them he didn't want to be their son they had agreed not to push the subject. But she kept hoping he would say yes. She felt Ce give her hand a light squeeze.

"Let me fetch him." Xun had no fears of the new couple adopting Shao. They were sincere about their feelings for him, the boy spoke often of them and always in a positive light, and although Ce's position to the children often seemed more of the older brother than a father Xun didn't see it mattering that much. And Shao wasn't exactly an infant. A boy who in a few short years would enter adulthood. It left open many opportunities for them to have children of their own which the young advisor expected wouldn't be too long in coming. Da was free will and spunky in her own right, but there were many normal aspects she wanted. A husband, a home, and children seemed to be very important to her.

He returned shortly leading the boy into the room. Shao didn't hesitate to approach the couple. "Lord Sun Ce. Lady Da." He greeted. "Master Xun says you have something important to discuss with me."

"That we do, young Shao." Ce nodded.

"Am I in trouble?" Shao couldn't think of any reason that would be considered "important". But Master Xun often spoke of the importance of not getting into trouble.

Ce laughed as Da smiled. "Not at all." She assured him.

"We have something to ask." Ce felt himeself hesitate. He knew this was the right choice. It was just he wondered how he would feel if Shao said no.

"Alright. What about?" The boy looked between the two.

"Shao. We would be honoured and happy if you would be our son. Carry the Sun name. Live with us in our manor. Be part of our family."

"Can I ask a few questions?"

"Of course."

"Will I be able to see my friends? And Master Xun?"

"We would never keep you from your friends and we intend fully to have you continue your studies under Lu Xun." Ce could tell Shao was thinking about something, but he wasn't sure exactly what yet.

"But I would have other duties, right? Being the son of Lord Sun Ce has a few responsibilities I imagine?"

"A few." Ce had to agree to that. "But there will be help. You won't be expected to know everything."

"Will I have to call you Father and Mother?"

And here Ce felt lied the problem. He had no idea who Shao's mother nor father were, but knew his uncle had been dearly loved by Sun Jian. It was why Shao was here within the manor walls. The boy didn't speak often about either parent, but he could guess he missed both.

Da knew none of this as she knelt before Shao and took his hands in hers. "You do not have to until you decide it is the right time. But you may call us Da and Ce if you would like."

Shao took a few minutes to think about the answers he had been given. To say he hadn't thought about having parents again would be false. And he did like Ce and Da alot. He wondered how different it would be..."Lord Sun Ce?"

"Yes, Shao?"

"Will you accompany me to my Uncle's grave so I may tell him?"

"It is a task I would be honoured to do."

"It is I who am honoured to be your son." Shao once again sounded mature beyond his years. "I will strive to make you proud of me and I promise to carry the Sun name with respect."

"You have already made us proud to have you." Da blinked back tears, even as she felt Ce's hand lightly touch her head.

"Why are you crying, Lady Da?"

"They are tears of joy, my son."

* * *

Quan paced the room unhappy with the news he had received. He knew Ce was already aware of the situation, but it had taken a new turn and not for the better. Something was going to have to be done soon...

* * *

"Aren't you going to be lonely?" Song asked Shao as he packed his few belongings. "That manor is very large."

"Lord and Lady Sun told me they won't let me miss any of my classes so I'll be here a lot. And I'm going to have new responsibilities which will keep me busy. I'm not sure I'll have to time to be lonely." Shao shrugged.

"Will you miss us?"

"I guess." Shao wasn't positive how he would feel. He was a bit sad about leaving, but that was normal, right?

"I'll miss you."

"We'll see each other in class and maybe we can get Lady Xiang to train us some more."

"She's your aunt now you know."

Shao paused at her words. "Hmmmm..."

"Are you going to call them "Mother and Father"?"

"I think Lady Da would like me to, but...I don't think I can."

"Maybe later. You never know. Do you remember your parents?" Song could only imagine how exciting this was. To have parents again!

"Not really. Only my uncle. He was a soldier in the Wu army."

"Then your father probably was."

"Maybe. What about you?"

"I don't remember my mother. And the only memory I have of who I think was my father...I was very little. Some soldiers came into the house. A few of them took him away and another group told me he had done something very bad. I don't know what it was. But they brought me here. Otherwise this is all I've known."

Shao paused before closing the small trunk. "That's a sad story."

"Is it?" Song had never thought about it. "Maybe it is a good thing. If he had truly done something bad it's probably better that I am here. And I've never been anything but happy while here."

* * *

Zhou had a delicate hand in his, a bright clear sky above, and a garden around him who's beauty was only surpassed by the young lady who accompanied him. He smiled, strangely content. And yet the hand he held was fidgeting. He brought it to his lips, lightly brushing the fingers with a kiss.

Xiao inhaled sharply at the tender affection. She was still taken by surprise by some of his actions. She knew there were some things she needed to learn, but she was happy Zhou was the instructor. But still..."Zhou..." His fingers lightly touched her lips causing her heart to beat wildly as it always did when he did that. She swallowed. "How do you feel about children?"

Zhou didn't exactly recoil at the question however nor did he continue in his forward thought of taking her into his arms and kissing her. The reason for such a question could take several paths and he wanted to know which she was following. Of course the fact that he had no true answer perplexed him. Had he actually never thought about it? "I don't really know."

"Really?" This surprised her. He always had some answer.

"The many children around the manor do not seem to overly concern themselves with me so I guess I never bothered to progress further into a relationship."

"I'm simply talking about children not a court policy!" Xiao gave a giggle. "Don't be so formal over it. And the children around here don't seem to hold back how they feel about anyone. Haven't you noticed?"

"I guess then it is simply indifference."

"Well, they hate me." She stated flatly.

Zhou was surprised by this. "There is no one I know of who hates the Lady Xiao."

"But they always pick on me! And they definitely don't listen to me like they do to Da."

"Perhaps they see you more as a playmate than an authoritative adult? Therefore their torments are just for fun and mean little." He hadn't really seen the children "pick on" her, but considering Xiao's ways he couldn't imagine a child not wanting to play with her.

"So you agree Da will make a very good mother?"

Ah...so this was about the adoption. Unless Xiao knew something no one else did..."I believe Da has aimed to be a good wife and a good mother. And there is little chance she will be less than excellent in either role."

"That's what I believe. She's perfect in so many things..." Xiao sighed.

"I do not think it is wise for you to compare yourself to your sister."

Xiao blinked. Had she been doing that? She guess she had on a few things. But Da was just...well perfect at a lot of things! "I hadn't meant to."

"Remember you are perfect in many ways as well." In his view she was more than perfect. How can he tell her all of it?

"I am?"

"To me there is no other perfection than Lady Xiao."

* * *

"These are you rooms." Da opened the door to a small suite and watched as Shao peered in. "Is something wrong?"

"Rooms? As in more than one?" After packing his few belongings and (sort of) saying good bye to the other orphans Shao had been escorted to the main manor and brought to Ce and Da. Ce had been there for part of the tour, helping to explain where many places were located, but had to excuse himself once a guard came to get him after some news only he was allowed to hear. Nothing was said, but Shao noted the look of worry that crossed Da's face. He wondered what was going on.

"Yes, indeed." She smiled, slightly amused. She had always had several rooms available to her. Did Shao not know the difference within the manor?

"Back at the orphanage we shared rooms."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Nah." He lied.

She smiled, not believing him. "And your servants..."

"Servants?" Shao watched as three new people entered, bowing before him. There obviously was a lot he had to learn being Lord Sun Ce's son.

"Bao, Jin, and Gui." Each bowed respectively as she said their names. "They are here for you if you need help for any reason."

"Can't I go to you or Lord Sun Ce if I need help?"

Da paused. There seemed to be several differences between the way she had been raised compared to Shao. Although her parents had been very caring she had known they were to be bothered with only important things. Her maids had been there for other matters. Did children go to their parents for trivial things? She had no idea. But it made her smile. "If that is what you are comfortable with you may."

"I'm sorry if I'm causing you trouble."

"Not at all. We both have many things to learn from this. And, I'm not embarrassed to admit I am glad you are my teacher."

* * *

Shang sat with Song on the top of one of the short stone walls that were scattered in some pattern though out one of the courtyards. They were both munching on a snack, but when Shang looked over at the little girl she knew something was bothering her.

"Alright." Shang broke the silence. "Too many people around here think way too much and I know the look when I see it. So out with it!"

Song almost smiled at how Shang acted...almost. She had been thinking. And on a serious topic she believed so she wasn't positive it was wise to smile. "Do you think...I mean could you...?" She took a deep breath. "Would you adopt me, Shang?"

Of all the topics this was not the one she was expecting. "Oh, Song...I'm not the mother type. I doubt I would make a very good one."

"I think you would!"

"Really? I'm afraid you are the only one who believes it."

"But you're smart. And fun. And you could protect me. Those are important parts for being a mother." Atleast that's what Song had thought. Along with the love and caring too of course! But Shang had been nothing but nice around her so she didn't think she had to add that.

Shang wasn't positive why she had become involved in so many conversations lately that seemed to focus on marriages, children, and love. It was very unlike her! And she couldn't quite decide if this was a good thing or not. But right now her focus was not upsetting Song too much. She could only imagine she was disappointing the girl. "I like you alot, Song. I think you know that. But being a mother...it's a big duty - one that some are more suited for than others. I may not be the worse, but I think I'm not very close to being the best. And I think you deserve a mother who is in the top three percent. I don't want you to think horribly of me, but..."

"It's alright, Shang. I understand." But Song had a hard time keeping the sadness from her voice.

Shang hated hearing that. "Hey...I have an idea. I don't know about you, but I'm seriously lacking some sisters. They're important too."

"You want me to be your sister?" The girl had already brightened.

"Only if you want to be."

"I've never had a sister!"

"So that's a yes?"

"I'll be the best sister you've ever had!" Song hugged Shang tight.

* * *

"How are you doing?"

Huang Gai looked up at his lord's question. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would come to find out what had happened. But true to his nature Ce first asked about Gai's condition. "Only hurts when I laugh at the bad jokes of the young 'uns."

Ce smiled, more than a bit relieved. When he had learned Gai had been injured he had been worried. The big man was like a solid rock in the foundation and Ce didn't care for that foundation to loosen. "I'll order them to stop."

"But then what excuse will I have to get back at them?" He gave a friendly grin. He normally enjoyed easy banter with Ce. On a good day it was simple to make the younger man laugh or embarrass him. But right now Gai was too tense. What had happened... "They're warriors, Ce." He began the conversation before being asked. "A few that are simply savages. And they want that territory."

"They're not going to get it."

Gai just nodded. When Ce was determined..."The villages are in ruin and the people are scared. Stories are spreading like fire."

"Then we'll have to stop them now. I'll hold a council, see what Zhou comes up with. How many strong?"

"You'll have to take several of your troops." Gai stood up.

"Not you." Ce decided. "I need you here and healed."

"Here? What good am I going to be here?" He didn't like to be put away as if he was of no use.

"I need you not dead. If I send you out there against savages, injured...I don't want to be the bearer of such news to your wife."

"And what about your wife?" Gai could only imagine Da's reaction...

"I also need you here to help her. She's Lady Sun now and while I'm away she'll be in charge of the kingdom..."

* * *

Matters were being taken care of. An official statement was announced about Shao's adoption. The public seemed mostly in good cheer over it. A few stories surfaced over various reasons for such an adoption. How Ce must feel guilty over the families death and this was his way to repay that. Of how Da must be unable to carry children and it was the best alternative. That family had nagged them incessantly about children and this was the easiest way to quiet them. On and on. But most knew the affection shared by the three and the stories quieted down soon enough.

The teaching and learning between new parents and son would take longer. Although Da was joyful over the new addition and loved spending time with Shao she was often startled by his sudden appearances or random announcements of how his day had gone. She was also a bit displeased when he had told her (rather casually) of how Ce had begun taking him to the practice field. What she considered playing around with Shang was completely different than this kind of training! Ce on the other hand chuckled at her over protectiveness and tried to share his view of how Shao was a boy of proper age for such things. It was an unending back and forth of many matters. Some cleared up easily. Some not quite.

A war council was held in secret...well secret to most everyone but Xiao. And she didn't like the grim faces that came out of the room. "They call themselves what?" She questioned Zhou as soon as he exited.

"Nanman."

"The Savages of the South?"

He shouldn't be surprised by her knowledge. "The same. They're trying to claim new territory."

"Obviously not in a good way."

"No." He paused, thinking about all that had been said during the council. How Ce was determined to go. The promise he had made to his oath brother. Of Xiao...

"What?" Xiao knew something was wrong.

"This isn't a peace campaign."

"I know." It wasn't that she had thought a lot about it. Or that she had even been around for a counter attack to an invasion. But she could tell when a situation was serious. When something wasn't to be taken lightly.

He let out a sigh of relief. He knew she understood. "I'm glad I don't have to explain things to you."

"You're thinking about Ce and Da."

"He's planning to go. To lead the entire thing."

"Let him handle telling her."

"He didn't inform her of the peace campaign." He pointed out.

"This he _has_ to. She'll be in charge of the kingdom now."

"She's not ready."

"She has a lot of help."

"And you?"

Xiao blinked. "Me?"

"I'm going." He hesitated as she didn't reply. "He needs me."

"I...know..." She couldn't stop him from doing what he did, but...*But what?* She asked herself.

"Xiao..." He somehow wanted to promise her he would return. That nothing would be able to seperate them.. That he wanted...

"Don't ask." She interrupted him. "Not before you leave. It's not good timing."

He could have laughed at her perception. "I promise you I will return from this."

"You made me that promise the minute you placed this on my wrist." She held up the arm she wore the jade bracelet on. "No matter what separates us..."

"Nothing can separate us." He interrupted her this time. "We may be away from each other from time to time, but there will always be us." He took her hand.

* * *

"They're letting me go!" Shang couldn't believe the words even as she said them.

"This isn't a game, Shang." Gai warned her, not completely happy with the decision made.

"I know that. I know my duties." A seriousness came over her as she looked at the large guard. She couldn't lie to herself and say that seeing Gai injured didn't leave an uneasiness sitting in her stomach. If these people could do that...

"And what is your duty?"

"To guarantee the safe return of my brothers. All of my brothers." She knew who was going - Ce, Kuang, and Zhou...She also knew there was a scale of importance and she was beneath most. They had to return home first.

Gai simply nodded. He didn't doubt Shang's skills nor her ability and devotion. Given a task she would accomplish it. But he was worried about her. Concerned for her safety. "I give you one more task. And promise me you'll fulfill this one as well."

"Alright. What is it?"

"Promise me first."

"You're very stubborn, you know."

"As are you."

"Okay, okay. I promise. Geez..."

"Return as well, Little Shang. As unharmed as possible. Come home safely and victorious."

Shang stared for a brief moment at Gai, seeing the unwavering stare and hearing the tone of his voice. Then a smile crept on to her face. "You bet! I'll make you proud. Just wait!"

* * *

"No." Da couldn't believe what Ce was telling her. An invasion. Into their lands. And he was going. Taking forces to fight. She shook her head. "Oh, please, Ce. No..."

"It has to be done." Ce had tried to explain every thing as best as he could. He had hoped..."I have to protect the Kingdom."

"I just..."

He could see her beginning to shake and he gently gripped her arms. "I promised I would keep you safe. I have to stop them before they get any further."

But only one image kept playing in her mind. "You came home injured from a peace campaign. And now you want to go out and fight?"

"Different circumstances. I know they are ready to battle. No mistakes will be made."

"Can you promise me that?"

"Oh, my blossom..." He reached up to touch her face, hoping she would look up at him. He was surprised when she pushed him away.

"No. I...I can't handle this right now." She couldn't think clearly. Why couldn't she be confident in him? Why couldn't she push away images of months past? "I..." She shook her head unable to say any thing else. She ran out of the room with Leiyu following.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Song asked Shao as she let him into the house the orphans shared. She had woken up because she had heard what had sounded like tapping on the window. It had been Shao tossing rocks at it to get her attention.

"I couldn't sleep." He shrugged.

"That's the third time in two weeks." She watched as he shrugged again. "Do you hate it there?"

"No...but...It's big."

"Are you scared?"

"Me?" He frowned.

"If I was in a big place, kinda alone, I would be scared."

"Really?"

"Mhm...So are you?"

"It's more like...it's just different. I have these large rooms. And three main servants just for myself. Then there are guards. And there's always someone somewhere. I don't know half of their names."

"Aren't your new parents worried about you disappearing all the time?"

"It's not all the time. And I'm pretty good at sneaking out. I don't think they notice."

"That would make me sad."

"Nah. Besides there's a lot going on." Shao knew something was going on. Something big and important. But he had also learned he would know things before others outside and had to take care who he told what. He didn't think Song would go around telling everyone, especially if he made her promise, but he also didn't want her scared. And this news may just do that.

"You've been really busy, huh?"

"Ya. But it's okay."

"So why do you keep coming back here?" It didn't make much sense to Song. If you liked a place why leave it?

Shao shurgged. "I like it here too."

"I think you need to like your new home more."

"You're being a big philosophical. Practicing being an advisor?"

"No." Song giggled. "I'm going to be Shang's protector one day. I promised to be the best sister ever and protecting her is very important!"

* * *

Leiyu knew the path they were going in mere seconds of running out of the room. Neither she nor Qing said a word as Da went to her old room although Qing raised her eyebrows in questioning. When Xiao came in a bit later all it took was for Leiyu to look in the direction of the room for her to go there.

Inside she saw the lump under the blankets and as if nothing had changed or that she had been alone in the suites for months she crawled up onto the bed and under the covers as she had so many times long ago. "He told you, huh?" She didn't have to guess what was wrong.

"An invasion." Was all Da could really say. She wasn't crying as hard as she thought she would. And the tears were from frustration more than sadness.

"People are in trouble." Xiao tried to help.

"I know. But I can't stop seeing him in that room. Can't keep the images away. He almost died and now he wants to go lead this fight as if nothing happened."

"I don't think that's how he sees it." Xiao watched as her sister frowned, her face still damp from tears. "He knows what happened, but he also knows his duty. He has a kingdom to protect. And in that kingdom he has a wife and a son. He needs to know this is over and you are safe."

"It scares me." Da's voice was hushed.

"Remember how you said you were learning to be strong for him? It's time to be strong again."

"I..."

"Don't say you can't." Xiao stopped her. "You _have_ to."

Da took a shuddering breath, covering her face with her hands. "Each time seems longer than the last. Each wait a new eternity."

"I'm sorry to say I don't think that will change."

"I am such a fool, Xiao. I had no idea when I fell in love what this would be like."

"Just don't be afraid to learn. Don't shy away from responsibilities that are yours."

"I must be such a burden."

"I don't think Ce ever would believe that."

* * *

"Don't go and do something stupid." Lu Xun frowned. Did Xiang have to be so eager to go?

"Why is everyone lecturing me?" Shang threw her hands in the air. She felt as if no one trusted her.

"Maybe because we...worry about you." Xun didn't know why he had trouble saying that. Probably still worried Quan would hunt him down. "It's not like you're facing bandits or even an army from Wei. These are..."

"Savages. Ya. I've heard it. And I've heard a hundred times people telling me to be careful. Has everyone forgotten I'm as trained as any of them?"

"I don't think they're questioning your abilities."

"Well it seems like it!"

"Perhaps if you didn't appear so eager to go. You're almost like a child who has been given permission to stay up past their bed time."

Shang stood there for a moment, a bit stunned by the words. Leave it to Xun to state it bluntly. "I can't help but be excited. I'm honoured that I'm being able to go and protect our kingdom. But I'm not so naive that I would do something stupid."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"You're rather grumpy."

"Am I?"

"It's not easy to be left behind is it?"

"I've taken these duties before. Keeping the kingdom running smoothly is no easy task."

"I would imagine not, but I have faith in you. So..." Shang hesitated briefly. "Could you have a little faith in me?"

* * *

Da had stayed in her old room, crying the tears she didn't want others to see, learning from Xiao what she could of the matters at hand, and tried her best to gather her strength. It was time to be Lady Sun. But before that she had one thing to do...

She slipped into the room, guilt filling her as she saw Ce sleeping alone on the bed. She wasn't angry he hadn't come to talk to her. She had run from him as he tried to explain things. She also knew it took him forever to practice any apology. But this time she intended to be first.

Lightly touching his arm she leaned down closely, her voice soft. "I believe in your dreams. I always have and always will. I know you have duties you must accomplish and a kingdom to protect. It was selfish of me to think otherwise."

When he didn't stir she let out a quiet sigh. Moving to the other side she slipped onto the bed, laying as closely as she dared next to him without disturbing his slumber. As soon as she closed her eyes she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her closer. "My sweet, sweet blossom... My duty is to protect you and Shao. If I can't do that..."

"I know. I just...my head is full of nightmares."

"As is mine. Of what could happen to you if I don't do something. I promise you I will return."

"I believe you, my love."

* * *

_Another serious turn in the story. I promise not to make it boring though! There is much, much more to tell and it shall continue on. Please enjoy and write me a review. Thank you!_


	32. Chapter 31

_Hello again! I am going to once again attempt to update in a more timely fashion as this story as a lot still to come and it's been five years since I started it. That is amazing! And really long XD Anyhoo...please enjoy my newest chapter!_

* * *

Xiao found her sister on top of one of the walls that surrounded the manor, staring out across the land. It had been hours since the units had left and things were returning to a normal calm even with the nervous anxiety still in the air. "Was it easier this time?"

"What was?" Da continued to look towards the horizon.

"The goodbyes."

A brief pause then..."No."

Xiao propped her head on her hands as she rested her arms on the wall. "Ya...It felt...harder this time."

"I don't believe goodbyes will ever get easier."

"That's not promising."

"I'm sorry."

"Will you be okay?"

Da turned this time, a faint smile on her face. "Of course. I have to be. I'm Lady Sun, aren't I?"

"If...if you want...you can come cry in my room."

"I think I may be done with tears. For awhile atleast. I'm scared, anxious, lonely, but if they are not stopped what would happen next? The cause of my tears would be far worse than just my inner turmoil. But we'll be strong together, won't we, my sister?"

"Of course!" Xiao reached out to take Da's hand. "We always have, haven't we?" And this time she knew it would be hard as there would be no letters, no gifts, no reassurances things were going well. It was a battle. One that would end in bloodshed.

"Yes, we have." But there was no smile as Da turned back to look at the setting sun.

A setting sun that had turned red and cast it's glow upon the horizon. Xiao felt the shiver her sister gave...or was it her?

* * *

A Weiqi board in the middle of a game. Shao twisted his mouth in thought, staring at the black and white stones, waiting.

"Who taught you to play?" Da asked, sliding a piece to a new section of the board.

"Master Lu." Without much hesitation he moved a stone. "He said it is a lesson in thought, patience, and tactics. We all know how to play. Who taught you?"

"That sounds like Lu Xun." She had to agree, then paused before answering his question. "My...father took us on many trips and you can only imagine how boring some of those can be. He had a manservant who was rather brilliant in matters of games. Weiqi is one of the several he taught us."

"Including Mah Jong?"

"Do you play?"

"Not really. I have problems enough with Weiqi."

"I was thinking you played very well."

"Not as good as you."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence."

"What else did you do when you were my age?"

"Hmmm...as in?" Da didn't mind talking about such things with Shao. She was hoping to learn much about him and she imagined it was only fair for him to ask questions as well.

"You traveled and learned to play Weiqi and Mah Jong. Anything else?"

"A lot and nothing I guess. We did travel a lot and that doesn't give you much time for any thing else. But my sister and I were able to see beautiful sights and meet many people."

"Did you miss your friends?"

"I didn't have many friends. We lived a bit of a secluded life I guess. But I had my sister during those times and it was enough for me."

"No friends? That's sad!"

"Is it?"

"I've always have had friends and I guess it's hard for me to imagine not having them. I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't apologize! I think it's wonderful you have them."

"Can I have them visit?" He knew he saw them a lot, but he was growing a bit lonely in his large rooms and had thought having them visit would be nice, but he hadn't been positive how to ask.

"I don't see why not." There were other children in the manor, but Shao was the new one and she actually wasn't positive how he was getting along with them. She would have to check on that.

"Really?" He grew excited, not having known what kind of answer to expect.

"Would you like to have them for dinner?"

"It would be alright?"

"As long as you warn Bao, Jin, and Gui."

"Thank you very much, Lady Da!"

Da smiled, happy such a small thing made Shao happy. She had worried for awhile that he didn't seem comfortable in the manor, but perhaps she just had a few more things to learn.

* * *

"So...What are you thinking?" Shang had pushed her horse to ride next to her brother. The long riding was new to her and she wanted something familiar.

"How to keep you safe." Ce spared her a glance. She had acted no different than she should, listening to and following orders. But he was still worried.

Shang made a face. "Wrong answer!"

"Why is that?"

"You're supposed to be thinking things like - oh - your wife. Your kingdom. How to handle the campaign. Stuff like that."

His voice was severe, but he couldn't stop the small twitch of his mouth. Leave it to Shang. "Da is safe - for now - my thoughts will turn to her soon enough. My Kingdom is in good hands. I can wait until I return there to worry about any problems. This...campaign has the best strategist behind it. Zhou has my full faith. But you..." He looked at her this time. "You are unpredictable. You'll get some stupid notion in your head that you have to protect me and jump in harm's way. I can't let that happen to you."

"Lord Sun Ce." Her tone surprised him. It was serious and demanded attention. "I am on of your soldiers. A mere number in one of these units. It _is_ my duty to protect you. You can not stop me." There was three seconds of silence before her crooked grin appeared. "Besides - if you guessed what I would do I'm not that unpredictable."

"Shang..."

"Nuh-uh! Subject closed."

"You can't expect me to.."

"Yes, I can." She interrupted, frustrated. "And if you keep treating me like a baby the guys will laugh at me. Spare me that, okay?"

"Watch your step."

"Yes, sir!" She could tell her brother wasn't happy. But he couldn't expect her to sit back and do nothing! Not when there was an invasion happening. She planned to help. Any way she could!

* * *

The sound of children running around and the whispers and laughter that followed filled one wing of the manor. Da peeked around a corner, watching Shao and his friends talk and investigate the rooms. The amazement evident in their every move. She smiled, happy to see the adventurous, talkative boy once again. Since his move in to the manor he had turned a bit melancholy and had worried her. Seemed there was simple cure and she decided once a month a visit from his friends would happen.

"What are you doing?" Xiao had come up behind her, looking into the room. She had grown exceptionally bored and had decided to visit her sister.

"Watching my son be himself."

"You really love being a mother, don't you." It was a statement. It was rather obvious.

"I enjoy many aspects of marriage and motherhood." Da looked at her sister with a critical eye. Questions like these from Xiao always turned into something else. "But don't you go thinking I'm blissfully ignorant."

"Oh, I would never say that! I just think it suits you amazingly well." Xiao watched as Da just continued to look at her. "It does! What are you staring at me for?"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Finish your thought. There's more than what you're saying."

Xiao puffed out her cheeks. Was she getting that predictable? She stood there in pouty silence for a bit. "Are you...going to have children of your own?"

A smile twitched at Da's lips. This could get interesting. "Aside from the fact I consider Shao "my own"...I do wish for more children. There hasn't been lack of trying. But...I guess it just isn't time." There was a wistful tone to her voice.

"There's a time for that too?"

"I believe there is a time for every thing. And perhaps there is more for me to learn before I am given the chance to carry my child. We were hardly taught the finer points of such things."

"You're right on that one. I'm still overwhelmed by this love thing. I think Zhou is more sure about it than children." Xiao gave a giggle.

This made Da very curious, but she decided to ask something first. "Has he...asked you yet?"

Xiao looked at her unsure at first then understood what she was wondering. "First of all it's improper to ask me. You and Ce will know about my marriage before me...wow...that's a bit strange...Anyway - he...I think he tried. Before they left. But I told him not to as it wasn't a good time. And we promised to be together already. I'm not really sure I understand how that and marriage are any different." She shrugged.

Da blinked. A bit surprised. "I guess...I guess not much in one way. But Xiao...I think it would be wise to marry."

"Really? Hm...It just seems so...over blown. A lot of ceremony for a "I love you"."

Da laughed. She couldn't stop herself. Her sister's concern over ceremony was a funny worry. "Xiao. Remember we are the lucky of the few to marry for love. I hate to phrase it this way as I know how you feel, but a marriage is usually arranged, an agreement between families or even kingdoms. It's an official statement to the agreement made."

"Then that settles it. I am _not_ marrying! I already told Zhou I was not a piece of property to be handed around and owned."

"Sister." Da was patient, even with Xiao's out burst. "It is a bond. Made by an arrangement or by love. It's a promise to one another. When love is involved it is not the horrible fate you paint it to be."

"But Zhou and I already have a bond. Why worry about a silly official statement?"

"Zhou is a man of high status. A scholar and advisor. Why wouldn't you worry about a "silly official statement"?"

"You don't play fair." Xiao eyed her sister with another pout.

"I simply state facts." The reply was accompanied by a shrug.

"I don't know. This is hard for me to explain, but...I love Zhou. I truly do. But I don't feel a thrill thinking about him being my husband. Is that wrong?"

It was obvious Da was puzzled. That she was thinking this statement through. "Perhaps you two are on a comfortable level with one another. A level that those who have been married for years have reached. I'm afraid I can not understand this as I am still excited to call Ce husband."

"But you also believed it would never happen. That you and he wouldn't be together. Zhou and I have promised "always" with no thoughts to consequences. Come to think of it that's rather unwise of us."

Da smiled. "Don't let it bother you. If you do you'll worry endlessly."

"I guess you are the expert with that." Xiao teased.

"Sister!" Da gave an indignant sound.

Xiao let another giggle escape, before letting out a sigh. "I guess I have been worrying too much about this. When the time comes I know I will agree to marry him. I'm just waiting for him to decide the time. I know there's always. And I'm happy with that."

"I am indeed happy to hear that." And Da was. To hear her sister say she was happy meant the world to her. Xiao deserved happiness. But an earlier comment still left her curious. "But what is this about Zhou and children?"

"Oh..he says the children of the manor seem indifferent towards him, but as he hasn't given them much thought he doesn't expect anything different. I don't think he's thought about children at all actually."

"Have you?"

Xiao thought for a moment, going over in her head if and what she had. "Not too long ago we were still children ourselves. I would like to believe we have crossed the line over into adulthood, but...I have not given motherhood much thought at all when it concerns myself. I've said it once and I'll repeat it - I don't think I would make a very good mother."

"You may be surprised once you have one."

"Perhaps..."

"Xiao. Have you...hm...concerning children...what about...?" Da could feel the blush starting to burn her cheeks. It still wasn't easy for her to talk about such things. And Xiao was giving her that puzzled look. "Have you and Zhou discussed more...intimate matters?" It was the best way she could phrase it.

"Oh that!" Xiao sounded relieved. "Mhm. We agreed to wait until after marriage."

"After?"

"It _is_ the proper way of things, Da."

"Indeed." Da could almost believe it. It was very Xiao and Zhou. And although she could see her sister waiting patiently she imagined it was close to driving Zhou crazy. But he would never treat Xiao any less than a proper gentleman would. It still left Da a bit surprised. 'You have far more self restraint than I."

Xiao thought she detected a hint of huffiness to Da's words. She didn't want her sister mad at her! "I'm not saying I think you and Ce did the wrong thing! I think with love...decisions aren't always easy."

"How true that is. But don't worry. I hardly expect you and Zhou to be like Ce and I. That would be a bit..."

"Silly?"

"Indeed." Da smiled.

* * *

"What do you know that I don't?" Lu Xun approached Quan who was on top of one of the walls that protected the manor. His face was set hard.

"Why do you ask that?" He didn't turn to look at his friend.

"You're not a man of many words, Quan, but recently less so than normal."

"I'm pondering my brother's madness as to why he took Kuang and Shang on this campaign."

"And left you behind?" The silence that was the answer left little doubt. "It couldn't have been an easy decision."

"They're savages!" He waved his arm angrily. "Kuang...the kid's an idiot, but will fight like three times his own force. As long as he doesn't have to think he'll be mostly alright."

"And Xiang?"

"He put himself in double danger with that one. She has no field experience and he takes her to fight savages!" Quan couldn't fathom the logic. It made no sense to him.

"She is as trained as the rest." Xun was hesitant to support a decision he too did not understand.

"Oh, she has skill. There is no question there. But she is still a girl, facing men twice her size and weight. AND she'll get it in her head to do some heroic deed. Which in itself may not be terrible, but the minute she's even an inch into danger Ce will turn big brother and put himself in danger to help her." He shook his head. "It's madness!"

"I do believe they will be victorious."

"But at the cost of how many lives?" Quan's gaze was hard. "And who?"

* * *

"Lady Da." Huang Gai greeted her as she entered his home. He was still bedridden, uncomfortably so, but he tried not to show any of that to her. "What brings your presence to my humble home?"

"I have come to see how you are faring. Well, I hope?" On the outside she was friendly and calm. Inside she could feel herself quivering. If Ce came back like this...

"Well is a good term. Better will be when I am able to return to my duties." But he knew something was wrong. "The Lady Sun is a strong woman."

"Not as strong as she appears." Da took a calming breath, clasping her hands to keep them from shaking. "How many strong are they?"

"I can not answer that." If he told her...if she knew...

She briefly closed her eyes for the count of three. His not telling her was answer enough. She knew they were powerful. To hurt Huang Gai as they had they must be. To be strong and numerous? It was not promising.

And he knew he had already spoken too much. "I am sorry, Lady Da. I have added to the nightmares and I did not mean to."

"Xiao keeps calling them savages. That they ride wild animals. Their waters are nothing more than poison. Your silence could not add much more."

"Your sister researches well." Gai shook his head at the little Qiao's lack of tact as she jabbered away details to her sister.

"A little too well..." Da agreed. "I keep trying to find ways to calm my fears. I know I can not hide from the nightmares, but I hope to avoid them. My visit to you was probably not a wise one." She shook her head, upset at herself for feeling this way. "Please excuse my foolishness."

"Is there some way I can assist you, Lady Da?" He did feel sorry for her. The new world she was facing could not be easy.

"Unless you have advice for a lonely heart all I can hope for is a speedy recovery for you. Your health will be hope in my eyes."

"I will do my best to grant Lady Sun's wish."

* * *

Darkness swam in front of his eyes. Try as he might he could not see past the shadows that pushed in closer. But he knew he had to reach beyond them. To reach something...Then he saw her. Pale and delicate. Soft eyes looking at him. "DA!"

Ce woke up with a start, wet from sweat and his mind unsure what exactly had awaken him. The dream was a fleeting memory he couldn't grasp.

"Are you alright?" Zhou was there. Fetched by a man servant the minute Ce had started to fuss in his sleep. The fear of the almost fatal wound still fresh in everyone's minds.

Ce looked around, taking in his surroundings. He still couldn't remember the dream. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to think. "I am as fine as any man out here in this madness."

The lands of the Nanman were almost alien compared to where the Sun Manor was. The units were startled each day by discoveries both good and bad. Just earlier today a whole section of troops had fallen ill after wading through the water. It was madness!

"I wish I could help." Zhou was still hesitant to leave his oath brother in such a state of mind.

"Your help is the backbone of this campaign. Never think otherwise." He pushed aside his covers and stood up. "It's...I've been thinking about Da." He admitted. "I worry about her. She..."

A crashing noise and cries of dismay interrupted him. Zhou and Ce rushed out of the tent, unsure what they were about to face. What new terrors was this land throwing at them? Was it a sneak attack from the opposing army? These thoughts and so many more went thought their minds before they saw the cause of the chaos.

A whoop of a greeting came from Shang as she sat upon one of the large creatures the savages rode. She obviously didn't have full control of the animal as signs of destruction were evident around the camp. "Take a look at this, Lord Sun!" Her smile was bright and she was obviously proud of herself.

"Shang...What..." Ce was caught between disbelief and amusement.

"I thought it was only fair that we had one too!" She defended herself before being accused of any thing which she knew was coming.

"You didn't just take one from the wild, did you?" Ce eyed the animal cautiously as Zhou went around it. It wasn't moving, nor did it seem to be overly concerned where it was.

"Please. You think it would be this well behaved it I had?"

"So where did it come from?" Zhou decided to ask.

It was then Shang knew she was caught and it didn't matter if she told the truth or not. She was going to be lectured one way or another. "They keep them in these pens. Several of them together. I think they refer to the groups as herds. Oh! Watch this!" She tapped the animal on the head lightly and spoke a strange word. At this command it lowered itself to the ground so she could easily slide off. "Pretty nifty, huh?

"Shang..." Ce began. A thousand things he wanted to say coming to mind.

"Oh, come on! This is a great advantage!" She insisted. "Okay, maybe not just having one, but I can teach the others how to control them."

"You stole one?"

"It's to our advantage."

"You've been spying on them?"

" A bit."

"For how long?"

"Long enough."

"You could have been caught." His voice was becoming stern.

"I wasn't."

"Or hurt."

"I'm not!" They stared at each other for awhile, neither gaze wavering. No one interrupted or said a word. It wasn't just between brother and sister, but between lord and a soldier. Suddenly Shang cracked a smile. "I did good, huh?"

Ce couldn't deny it. "You did very well."

* * *

Days stretched into weeks and so on and Da lost count of the time. She had promised to be strong and found new ways to train herself to be just that. Her days were occupied by many duties. She attended court along with Quan and Xun, learning the ways of running the manor and the lands beyond. Several times it left her with many a headache and she couldn't remotely understand how Xiao could enjoy strategies and politics. When court was done she spent the days with Shao learning so many things she never expected. Motherhood was not the easy task she thought it would be. More than once he had argued with her, she had scolded him, he would run off to the orphanage in a huff. But he still came back, he still hugged her after dinner, told her stories of his schooling and she continued to let him continue his field training and have his friends over, once or twice the small gathering turning into larger parties. But nothing prepared her for the day he called her "Mother". The surprise was obviously evident as he apologized for upsetting her. She simply laughed and hugged him, reminding him he could call her whatever he was comfortable with.

She also spent many hours with Xiao. Their days of whispering secrets, shared gossip, telling stories as they had when they lived on their father's land returning. They walked in the gardens together talking about Ce and Zhou, rode their horses through the fields, and even to the dismay of their maids ran out into rainstorms giggling. If it was possible the bond between the sisters grew stronger. Their simple carefree ways making many a person forget their land was being invaded and that any day an enemy troop may suddenly appear.

It would almost seem as if even Da had forgotten that fact until she was alone and her mind decided to play tricks on her. Every shadow a new horror as the minutes ticked away. Leiyu was there to fan her and try to soothe her fears, but she knew only the safe return of Sun Ce would take it all away. Just as Da was beginning to think her resolve was wavering a surprise visit by Mistress Huang came. She wouldn't tell Da but her husband had warned her to keep an on the Lady Sun and if there was ever a time she thought the young bride needed help she should pay a visit to her. So this day she had.

She reminded Da why their husbands did what they did, that protecting the lands and the people was not merely a duty, but an honour. And for them to feel that deeply to protect what they love should not be belittled or ignored. As Da did breakdown in a wave of tears Mistress Huang admitted it never becomes easier to watch them march off nor do years ease the fears of the first time. But it should never take away the hope of a safe return or the belief they have in each other.

She also told her to write letters to her husband, and even though no messenger could deliver it or he may never see them, it helped to put those thoughts on paper.

As for Xiao the days felt longer and grew horribly boring without Zhou. She loved the times spent with Da and was beyond happy to have her sister be the carefree person she once was, but Da still had duties, courts to go to, meetings to attend, visitations, and of course Shao. As far as Xiao was concerned she was left with too much of nothing to do. She decided to spend part of that practicing the flute Zhou had sent her so long ago. And although at first Qing would run out of the room holding her ears, she had to admit months later the Lady Xiao had grown quite good at the instrument.

She missed Zhou more than she had words for, but had such complete faith in him that she did not share the horrors or fears Da did. She couldn't imagine that he _wouldn't_ return so had full belief he would.

* * *

"Poisonous water...insect bites...unbearable heat...I know each their own, but who would choose _this_ to live in?" Shang had had close to enough. It was a good thing she had the young elephant to keep her occupied, and the days to train the others the commands to ride it, or else she was pretty sure she would have gone crazy weeks ago!

"They are very smart." Zhou commented even as she snorted. "It is a natural protection. Who would invade into their lands?"

"Only crazies like us." Ce tilted his head back, trying to see through the thick canopy the trees made, covering the sky.

"To fight them in our lands would have been unwise. Villages would be destroyed. Innocent lives lost. You are doing the right thing." Zhou knew doubts had been growing. Who wouldn't rethink themselves in this madness. But knowing he he was keeping Xiao safe gave him confidence.

"But how much longer is this 'right thing' going to last?" Ce had seen many men fall in this fight and keeping the morale of the troops up as each long day passed wasn't an easy task.

"Until we have proven to them we will not back down. We are not the only ones weakening."

Shang gave a huff. "I would like to see tomorrow be that day."

Ce closed his eyes. "I think, sister, that is everyone's wish..."

* * *

Da had grown more comfortable in her role of attending court daily answering questions and sometimes simply facing several visitations from either various lords to common folk who wished to see her. As she made her way down the hallway she was stopped by Quan. He often joined her so she thought nothing of it, but when she tried to continue her way he grabbed her arm.

She turned, puzzled. "Quan...what...?"

"Go to your chambers. Take Xiao with you."

Her heart began to pound and as she glanced around she saw guards lurking in the shadows. She swallowed. "Ce?..."

"Lock the doors and don't come out until I fetch you." He watched her hesitate, the confidence she had been gaining wavering. "Go now!" He ordered.

"But what about...?"

"I said NOW!" He snapped, not caring to sit there and try to answer all her questions. Not when he knew her safety was in his hands.

She ran back down the corridor, noticing more guards had taken up positions that were normally empty. She met up with Xiao as she reached her chambers, both of them being led into the inner rooms. "Xiao..."

"Are you alright?" Xiao grabbed Da's hands as the doors were locked.

"Yes. But what is going on?" If Xiao didn't know then Da would worry.

"Reinforcements are being sent out. They need help." She wished she was there. She bet Zhou hadn't eaten properly. Or taken care of himself like he should...

"And what of...?"

"I don't know. No one knows anything. Kuang returned, injured and delirious."

"Delirious?"

"It's the water. They say it's poisonous to even walk in. If someone drank it..."

"Don't say such horrible things!"

"You asked." Xiao defended herself.

"Mother!" Shao came running into the room followed by Bao, Jin, and Gui. "Are you alright?" It didn't make sense to him why he had been brought to Da's chambers. He thought something must have happened to her and was relieved to see her there.

"I am fine, Shao." She greeted him with a hug, planning to demand an explanation from Quan.

"Then what is going on?"

"The troops asked for reinforcements. That usually means one of two things." Xiao began her thoughts. "Either the Nanman are stronger than they thought and they need more strength to face them down or..."

"Xiao..." Da warned her.

"Their numbers are greater than originally thought and that was poor calculations. It could also be that so many months in that savage land weakened..."

"Xiao!" The elder Qiao snapped at her sister, not wanting to hear the most likely true reasoning behind it all. Xiao's reaction was to puff out her cheeks in annoyance.

"And Lord Ce?" Shao asked.

"I'm sure he's fine." Da tried to smile. There had been no word, no horrible announcement of an injured lord, that she could only hope he was well.

"I wish there was a window." Xiao complained.

"Why is that?" Da had to know, even though she thought better of it after she uttered the words.

"I want to see what's going on. How many troops. How strong. But..." She looked around the room, at the closed, locked doors, the hand servants and guards inside with them. "They're expecting an invasion. That's why we're in here..."

* * *

_Cliff hanger time again! If I kept writing it would be a REALLY long chapter, so I thought this was the best way to end it. Leave it to Xiao, right? I hope you are enjoying having a little insight to what they are doing while away from the manor compared to last time when I used the letters (although those are fun too!) _

_This part is mainly borrowed from the game if you all remember how you get to ride elephants with your characters and such! I love that part XD Anyhoo...probably a touch historically wrong although they did go fight various people. _

_Also just a reminder which I will do at a later time as well that a LOT of time has passed. I keep saying "months", but I should be using the term year or so now. Ah I feel so bad for my characters now!_

_So please Read and Review to keep me writing! Thank you!_


	33. Chapter 32

_I'm keeping up with updates again which I'm really happy about! But I'm catching up really fast with my long hand version so I have to work double hard now. I will do it! Long AN at the end of the story._

_Please enjoy my newest chapter!_

* * *

It couldn't be said who had summoned who, but hours later Quan and Da faced each other in a room away from others. He could tell just looking at her she was agitated, and no doubt towards him.

"I think I deserve an explanation for your rash behaviour that not only startled me, but my son and sister as well." Da spoke before he could. If Xiao was right...

"I apologize, but under the circumstances..." He paused. He had been in one meeting after another, delicately stepping through rumours and proposals. He decided to talk plainly. "Da, my brother entrusted your safety to me. If there was even a hint of danger I am to keep you as far away from it as I can. Considering such I was not going to take chances with Shao nor Xiao's safety either. I rather be rash and wrong than facing your husband's wrath." He took a deep breath. "We both know this invasion has lasted many long months, it is quite possible for it to span into years. When Kuang returned sick, shouting all kinds of hallucinations, I decided on the worse and took steps to protect the lives I must. That is why I had you locked away."

"And what else?" She wanted to know more. Needed to know more.

"All of Kuang's nightmares are not false. I will be leading several more troops out to meet with Ce."

"So he's alive?"

"As far as I know."

It was Da's turn to take a deep breath. "And why you?"

"I am leaving Xun here to help you. You must continue as your have to keep the people's hopes up."

"But..."

"Da. This is how it must be done. I know you are still new to it, but there is nothing to prepare you. It is something you have to accept as hard as that is." He watched as her eyes grew moist and her lips formed a thin line. "Once I arrive I will send a messenger to you, if that will ease your mind."

She gave a nod, not daring to speak. If she did she would either begin crying or snap at his harsh demeanor. But now she was left with more weeks of waiting...

* * *

Ce rubbed his forehead in that frustrated way he always had as Zhou joined him. He could only guess the new problems. "Any word?"

"Quan left as soon as he saw fit." Ce replied to the question. "Apparently Kuang's condition startled numerous people. Xun stayed behind to help Da..."

Zhou heard the catch in Ce's voics. "How is she?"

"As well as can be expected. As is Xiao." He looked over at his friend. "She scribbled a note and sneaked it into Quan's." He handed the blotted paper over, watching as a smile came to Zhou's face. _We are waiting for both of you to return safely._ Simple and yet after all these months a beautiful reminder of why they were doing this.

"And Kuang?"

"Better? But not fully recovered. Quan wouldn't wait, but of course hopes for a speedy return to health."

"All good news." Zhou had to force himself to look away from Xiao's note. Her scribbles and ink blots pulling at his emotions.

"I want Shang out of her." Ce spoke before Zhou could ask further what was wrong. "I almost lost a brother. I refuse to lose the baby."

Zhou almost smiled at the old nickname they had given Shang. The minute she had learned that was what they had been calling her she had marched up to Ce, her tiny hands balled up into fists, and pounded little punches into his thigh. She had been six, maybe seven, and insisted she was "ain't no baby!" "She'll punch you if she hears you calling her that." He tried to lighten Ce's mood.

"Next injured man that gets sent home she will be the guardian of. She can hate me all she wants, but I can't live with myself letting her be here. The nightmares she has endured I can not erase. If..."

The warning gongs came too late and followed the sound of battle, of crashing and destruction. A scream was heard. One Ce was positive he recognized. "If that is her someone dies today!" He vowed rushing out of the tent.

* * *

"And how is Lady Da?" Court had gone remarkably well until that question came up. Lu Xun paused, unsure of how to properly answer. After the long hours of political views, basic land questions, crop numbers, etc, such a personal question was unexpected.

"She is doing the best she can." Xiao answered the question, feeling perhaps it was not the best way to respond, but it was already said. It had been another few months since Quan had left and strangely Da's resolve had broken. Xiao didn't understand why now, but hoped to find out. She and Xun had taken over the court duties and although Shao remained at the manor he spend most of his time with Xun and the orphans. Xiao didn't like the turn of events.

When she went to visit her sister she was greeted by Leiyu as always, being told Da had eaten very little and rarely slept. This was how each day went. Entering the room she found Da as she always was now, laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. She had grown impossibly pale and thin, but the physicians said there was little they could do for her.

Xiao sat upon the floor, carefully stroking the long tendrils of hair that cascaded down the side. "Court went well. The people are asking about you Da. They're worried." Her sister simply blinked at the ceiling. "You should come out and get some sun. Your cheeks are horribly lacking colour. It will do you some good." She really didn't expect a reply. This was so frustrating! "I wish you would tell me what's wrong."

"He promised her a message." Shao had entered the room.

"Who?" Xiao was surprised he knew.

"Lord Quan. She told me he promised to write her. Nothing has come." He climbed up onto the bed, hugging Da before sitting next to her. He wasn't positive what was wrong with her, but had been told she was very sick. He was worried about her and visited as often as he could.

"Oh..." Xiao didn't want to say more. Not in front of Da. But that was not a good sign. Quan would not forget. So either something happened to the messenger or..."We're here for you Da. Don't forget that."

* * *

"How sick is she?" Xun asked Xiao, once she explained things to him.

"Very."

"From a broken heart?"

"From lost hope. I can kind of understand how she feels. It's been so long..." Xiao's words turned into a whisper. Maybe people would call her foolish, but she still held onto the belief that Zhou would ride through the gates alive and victorious.

"Invasions and campaigns do not finish over night. They last for months. Even years." Xun tried to be sympathetic. He wasn't positive it was coming across very well.

"We're still not used ot it. We weren't raised around armies, with campaigns. When someone close to you is suddenly gone it's not easy. It hurts. And if that someone is a person who...who feels as if they are a piece of you. The pain...can't be described." Even with her faith in Zhou her words still caught and it wasn't easy to say these things. Xun and she had slowly formed a friendship once Xiao had taken Da's place in court. She felt comfortable around him.. But admitting these feelings wasn't easy.

"I am sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just...How do you feel each time?"

"I worry about everyone of course. But it is their job, their duty, and I understand that. There are sacrifices that are made. Sorrows to be had. But I think about the Kingdom and it's welfare."

"Spoken like a true advisor."

"You are saying I am heartless."

"No. I am saying you will make an amazing advisor for someone some day. That is not an insult."

"I almost feel I would benefit in knowing how you and Da feel. But I don't think that will ever happen."

"Trust me. You do not want ot feel this. I don't like it. And Da...I cry for her. It must be horrible."

"You are only human."

"And she is broken. I wish I had the pieces to put her back together."

"Will that ever happen?"

"I'm not sure. This didn't happen over night you know. She didn't suddenly decide not to eat or just to lay there unmoving. It gradually happened and I think even when Ce returns she won't miraculous be okay. It's going to take some time. I can only hope he understands..."

There were all kinds of rumours going around the fact that Da had removed herself from public view. Several revolved around the talk of a baby be it Ce's or some lovers. More severe rumours spoke of her having killed herself, jumping from the top of the manor to drowning in a pond. Some were sympathetic. Others far from. One could never be sure of the truth.

Xiao tried her best to stop these and to answer all she could. But in the end she simply wanted two things - Zhou's safe return and her sister back to health.

* * *

She was walking in the gardens alone when she saw the first group of weary travelers walk through the gate. She held her breath counting the men as they passed. She heard her heart pounding as the seconds dragged on. Finally her eyes caught sight of what she had been hoping and with a squeal of delight she ran towards him.

Zhou easily caught her in his arms, holding her so tight he feared of crushing her. The nightmares and the horrors disappeared as they always did when she was around. He didn't want to let her go.

"I knew you would come back! I missed you so much!" She was almost shrill with delight.

"There are no words for how much I have missed you, my butterfly."

"You have to tell me everything! But after you eat, and rest, and..."

His laughter interrupted her. "Oh, how I've missed you!" He hugged her close once more. To be back with her! Every thing he had missed in his days was in the small, delicate girl. How could there be anything wrong?

"Hey, what? No hug for me?" Shang interrupted, grinning.

Xiao laughed, letting go of Zhou long enough to hug the other girl. She wrinkled her nose. "You smell."

"What? Can't be any worse than Zhou and you didn't complain!" But she laughed any way. Back home. So much better than out there.

"You need a bath!"

"_I_ need one?"

Xiao made a face at her, falling back into old habits and easy teasing. "We won, right?" She grabbed Zhou's hand. "They're not coming here are they?"

"Xiao...where's Da?" Ce would have liked his own cheery greeting, a bright smile, a soft kiss. He watched as the grin faded from her face.

"She's...not doing too well." Her voice was quiet.

"What? What happened?" Ce almost didn't believe it.

"Be patient with her please. She's been trying very hard."

"What is wrong?" It took every bit of him not to go running to her.

"She thought you were dead, Ce. She thought everyone was. Can you blame her?"

"Did my messenger not reach you?" Quan suddenly spoke, a bit surprised as she shook her head.

"Oh no..." Shang looked over at Ce.

* * *

Ce had left the others behind as he went sprinting towards the suite he shared with Da. Every pain, every illness he felt was ignored as his goal was to reach those doors. He rudely pushed by surprised servants and even those who wanted to congratulate him on his return. He only wanted to hear one voice. "Da!"

His call brought Leiyu scurrying up. "Oh please, Lord Sun Ce let her sleep! She rarely does!" She had been shocked to hear his voice, but her loyalty to Da made her brave to quiet him.

He was confused, even unsure what was going on. "I would like to see her."

"Quietly, my lord. Please."

"What is wrong?"

"It's..."

There was a sound by the doorway and when they both looked over they saw Da, glaring at Ce and then the doors were slammed shut with a loud noise. Ce stared at them, half in disbelief, half in confusion. He turned back to Leiyu. "You are going to tell me every thing."

* * *

"See this?" Shang rolled up her sleeve, a long jagged fresh scar marred her arm.

"Congratulations." Xun's tone was flat.

"What's that sour puss voice for?"

"You're showing it off as if it's a great thing. Some kind of badge of honour."

"It is." Shang turned on him. "I got that protecting the camp. Not cuz I went out foolishly."

"I just don't think you should go around..."

Shang interrupted him. "I'm not going around showing it to everyone. I came to you because I thought we were friends and you would have something better to say than a condescending attitude!"

"I'm sorry, Xiang. We are friends and I don't intend for that to change. You asked me to have faith in you. I do. But I am still sorry you had to live through what you did and suffered as you have. I would wish that on no one."

"I'm not sorry. Sure I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life and I know it. At night I sometimes am too scared to close my eyes. I can admit this stuff to you. But in the end I have even more respect for the guys I've trained with and I understand more. I'm not going to exchange that." She shrugged. It was going to be a long time before even half the memories were foggy recollections. She knew she was going to jump at every sound for months to come. At least the scar would remind her why she was jumping at shadows.

"Could you have just scraped your knee or something?" Xun was only half joking. He had seen plenty of times how the men could be after returning from a long battle. Some never recovered. He didn't want Shang amongst those numbers.

She gave a short laugh. "A scraped knee? And what kind of battle wound would that be?" She nudged him before taking ahold of his arm. "Come on. I have to go show off to Huang Gai that I returned mostly unharmed. Then I have something else to show you."

He eyed her warily. "Now what did you do?"

"Faith, Xun! It's just a little souvenir I picked up from down there." And she laughed again.

* * *

_This was happiness_, Zhou thought. Hours after his return and he was clean and fed and with Xiao. His head was pillowed by her silk robes, resting upon her lap. He closed his eyes listening to the soft music she was playing upon the flute. He could think of no better place to be.

"Do you like it?" Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Beautifully done, my butterfly." He smiled, looking up at her, watching her own smile spread across her features.

"I practiced really hard just for you." He reached up, lightly touching her face. "Zhou...I've..."

"Been thinking." He filled in her hesitation. He knew something important was going to be said. That was how she always began.

"Mhm. And...this isn't me asking, or answering any question you may have, but...I want to be your wife." There. She had said it. She had wanted him to know it was alright with her. That if he had been waiting for any kind of permission from her, he had it. But when he suddenly sat up she was worried she had said the wrong thing. "I talked to Da about it. A lot. And at first I wasn't so sure of it. Marriage that is. I know how I feel about you. I'm not hesitant on that. But it seems like such a lot of ceremony for something we already know inside that...anyway...I thought about it and...would you like to be my husband?" She had forgotten to ask that.

Zhou took both her hands in his, so many thoughts and emotions going through him. He hadn't expected this. "That title would mean more to me than any others." He brought her hands to his lips, kissing them. "This moment is one of my happiest."

"And what were the others?"

"The first time I received a letter from you. The first time I saw you. Heard you giggle. Saw your smile. Our first kiss..." Her giggles interrupted him. "Tell me one of yours."

"The moment I knew I was yours..."

* * *

Leiyu was in tears as she faced Ce explaining every thing she could. She was worried about Da and her health. How she had reacted upon seeing Ce. All these worries caused her to cry as she talked. All she wanted was to see them happy. Ce listened as patiently as he could, trying to figure out what was going on. He rubbed his forehead in frustration, not really understanding.

"So she was fine at the beginning?" He watched as Leiyu nodded. "And the physicians say they can't find any thing wrong?" The maid sniffed, and he knew any moment she was going to start crying again. This was not helping the situation! "Did she say anything?"

"At what point?"

"It doesn't really matter." He tried not to snap. "Just any time."

"She missed you horribly, but she seemed to be alright until a few weeks after Lord Quan left. She's hurt, scared, unsure..."

Ce kept thinking back to the look on Da's face before she slammed the doors. He also remembered a time so long ago now, when she had snapped at him on the ship. She had been frightened then as well. He could only hope..."I'm going to talk to her."

"Please be patient, Lord Ce."

* * *

"What is this?" Xun looked bewildered at the creature that Shang went up and hugged. Strangely enough the animal reacted, resting it's large head on her shoulder.

"One of the monsters from the South?" Huang Gai was very proud to see Shang returned and victorious. How could he not go with her and Xun to see her "souvenir" as she called it. This was not what he expected.

"It's not a "this" or a "monster". He's an elephant. And I call him XiaoXiang." She patted his nose tenderly. "Or XiXi for short."

"He definitely likes you." Xun couldn't deny.

"He should! I've taken care of him since I sto...found him." She quickly recovered with a grin. "Better than some of their caretakers. Beastly men!"

"Stole him!" Gai laughed as he shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Your brother surely threw a fit." Xun eyed her.

"Only a mild one. He's very well trained and listens to me wonderfully. XiXi not Ce." She added with a laugh of her own.

"Well this will be an adventure." Gai had to admit.

"Have you thought about all the consequences of keeping him here?" Xun couldn't imagine this.

"I've taken care of him the past couple of months. I have no problem with continuing. Food, exercise and a little attention just like any pet." Shang began to laugh. "One thing is for sure I won't have to worry about him jumping up onto my bed!"

* * *

Ce entered the room, probably not as cautiously as he should have. Over in the corner he saw Da sitting motionless in a chair, staring at the wall. She didn't even look his way as he entered. He frowned. What was going on? "Da." Still no reaction. He fought with himself as to whether he should move closer to her.

Part of him wanted to take her into his arms. Whisper reassurances to her, wipe away any tears she may shed. Hear her talk softly about her fears and nightmares. But her coldness right now...the dark glare she had given at the door told him what he wanted may not be the best decision.

He remained a few feet from her, but was not timid in his motions nor voice. He tried to catch her gaze, but she would not look at him. "We've returned." He stated the obvious. "Victorious. The Nanman have retreated and won't be trying to invade again."

"You're so positive, aren't you?" Her words were cold and took him off guard. "So sure of yourself as always."

"I promised you I would return and I have." He tried not to be angry at her, but her attitude was aggravating. Didn't she care?

"Of course you have." She stood up then, facing him, her eyes dark and her skin whiter than he remembered. Her lips were pale and shadows darkened her features.

"Da, I..." He really had no idea where to begin.

"Have you seen your son?" She suddenly snapped at him.

"What?"

"Shao if you've forgotten. I think it would be wise of you to spend some time with him." With that she turned away from him, heading towards another set of doors.

"I would like to spend some time with you." His words didn't even cause her to pause, not even a glance back before she left the room. Ce did not like the thoughts going through his mind.

* * *

"Lord Ce, look at me!" Shao waved at him as the boy sat upon XiXi. When Song had come running to tell him about Shang's new pet he was thrilled. When Shang said they could ride him both children couldn't contain their excitement. So there he sat, higher than he had imagined, moving around as Shang led the way.

Ce had been trying to put aside Da's icy words to him even as he attempted to figure out what next. He did as she asked though and sought out Shao. Although it did not disappear, his foul mood lightened seeing the boy. "Shang's already training you to be a little savage, is she?"

Shang snorted. "No more a savage than you!"

"Once I learn how to ride XiXi properly I'll be able to go with you next time!" Shao was excited even as Shang had the elephant lower itself so he could slide off.

"We shall see about that!" Ce ruffled the boy's hair as Shao had run up to him.

"Mother has let me continue my training while you were away and several of the men say I'm pretty good. I mean not as good as you of course, but I think I might be better than a few. Of course there's always room for improvement." Shao tried to remember not to be too prideful, even as the words gushed out. "She also is teaching me to play Mah Jong, but I'm not very good at it. She says you're a wonderful player. I'm getting better at Weiqi. But she doesn't play that very often when you're away."

Ce smiled as Shao's words spilled over themselves, but one word gave him pause. _Mother_ he had said. Had he been away that long that the boy had grown comfortable enough to call Da by that name? Had the months that felt so long in the Savage Land been truly that long here? He took a longer look at Shao. He had grown taller and perhaps a bit more robust than the scrawny little boy he had left. All this time..."Well, perhaps she will play it now that I have returned." He could only hope.

"You could play with me!" The boy grew excited again.

"If you would like."

"Mother has grown extremely quiet. It may be a boring game without conversation. But I can tell you all about what I've been doing."

"I would like that very much, Shao."

* * *

Shao was right. Da had grown more than quiet. The three of them sat around a table eating the evening meal and not once did she try to start a conversation. She quite noticeably avoided looking in Ce's direction and he wondered what emotion her face would hold if she did. Once or twice when Shao spoke a smile came to her lips and Ce was happy to see that. Her food though she barely touched. How long had this been going on? And how long would it last?

"Oh, Mother!" Shao suddenly remembered something. He had no hesitation even as Ce worried about her reaction. "You must see XiXi tomorrow! Shang brought him home and he is the most amazing creature! She says he's an elephant. Whatever that is."

"She brought back a creature from...there?" Da did her best to keep her tone even as it was Shao who was overly joyed to share this information with her. But inside she was disgusted.

"Mhm! And I rode him! He kinda slowly goes along, but Shang says they can stampede if they want to! And there's _herds_ of them! Can you imagine?"

Da stood up. "Unfortunately, yes, I can. Excuse me." She couldn't take it any more. Couldn't stand Ce glancing at her every five minutes. Didn't want to hear the joy in Shao's voice as he talked about things from the savage south. She left the room.

"Sorry, Mother." Shao apologized to the door she had left through. He looked over at Ce. "I forgot she doesn't like to hear about things from the South."

"Nothing at all?" Ce decided to ask, trying to figure it out.

"Nope. Everyone kept talking about such horrible things I think it bothered her. She was really upset you were there, but she said she knew it was your duty. I don't know..."

Ce became even more puzzled. If she understood all that what had her upset? None of them had returned injured, Kuang and Gai were much improved. Why was she avoiding him? He tried to think of all the times his father had gone to battle. How he had felt left behind. He tried to remember how his mother had acted; what she had said. Mother..."Shao, this may be hard to explain and maybe not easy to understand, but even though you may understand why something is being done it can still upset you and make you unhappy." He watched as puzzlement crossed the boy's face. "That didn't make any sense, did it?"

"Not really." He admitted.

"You know how much Da and I care about you, right? Remember how she reacted when she learned you were field training?"

"She hated it." Shao nodded his head.

"But she let you continue, right?"

"Mhm...oh! So you're saying that even though she's upset and worried inside she's not going to stop you when it's the right thing to do."

"That is correct."

"That must be very hard for her."

It was Ce's turn to pause once again. Shao was right. It might possibly be the hardest thing for anyone to face and live with.

* * *

Ce tried to keep in mind the conversation he and Shao had as he tried to finish piecing together everything that would have caused Da's behaviour. He did not seek out advice right away, hoping either the matter would resolve itself in the first week or he might be able to figure it out. But she continued not to speak to him. As a matter of fact he rarely saw her. She didn't even come to bed at night at first. The one night she did she kept her back towards him. He tried to talk quietly to her, but she never even glanced at him. He had even reached out, gently touching her arm, but he felt her stiffen under his touch and seconds later she got up and left.

He tried not to be frustrated, but it was aggravating that she wouldn't talk to him. That she gave no hint as to what he could do to help. He also had to admit her condition scared him. Her paleness. How frail she had become. Why had she let herself get this way? He had no answers.

He finally sought out Zhou as he always did. He was at first surprised to hear what Ce told him as neither had even hinted something was wrong. And of course he had been a bit preoccupied with spending time with Xiao.

"Is she ill?" Was Zhou's first reaction.

"Leiyu says the physicians can find nothing wrong. But, Zhou, you should see her. Something is wrong."

"She hasn't talked to you?"

"She _won't_."

Zhou remembered how Xiao warned Ce to be patient. It was also known that Da acted in dramatic ways. The long months with Ce away obviously affected her severely. "Has anyone else said anything?"

"Shao says several people told horror stories of the Savage Land. Apparently many that she heard. I know how she is about things like that, but...has Xiao said nothing?"

"She has spoken of her condition and how it saddens her, but nothing more. It's as if Da has been this way for long enough that the reasons are forgotten and all anyone wants is for her return to health."

"I wish...If it was as easy as an apology I would do just that. But when I can not logically come up with a reason to apologize..."

"I do not think that is what's needed." Zhou was still trying to form answers in his own mind.

"Why would you distance yourself from someone if you did not expect an apology?"

"Fear."

"Fear of what?"

"What are your fears, Ce?"

"Of losing her..."

* * *

_Place yourself in her position. _Zhou had advised. _ If your fear is of losing her I have no doubt that is what she has been fighting - the possibility of losing you. You must find a way to reassure her. To get past that wall. Woo her again. Convince her the fear is false..._

_Easy for him to say..._Ce thought to himself. Every thing between Da and himself had been so natural. He couldn't think of a time he had to do something out of the ordinary. He should talk to his mother. She would know what to do. But he could never remember her acting this way to his father. Then again parents oft times knew how to keep things from their children.

He was thinking these thoughts as he wandered the many rooms of their suite, hoping he might see her. He didn't. Which almost didn't surprise him. He was about to leave the study when an unusual large amount of letters sitting on her desk caught his eye. He fought with himself over whether to be that nosy. But he wanted to know. _Needed_ to know.

He took a deep breath before sitting down, reaching towards the pile. He felt as if he was violating into her privacy, peeking into her thoughts he shouldn't. But as he opened the first one his breath caught and a feeling of relief washed over him.

_- I had a visit from Mistress Huang today. We spoke of our feelings when our husbands went to battle and I fear I broke down in front of her. I do not think I will ever grow accustomed to you leaving me, placing yourself in front of untold dangers. I weep at night at the horrors my mind creates. Please return safely, my love. I always believe in you..._

_- Why do they insist the heart grows fonder when two who love each other so are far apart. My heart is so full I think it will burst. Return soon so I may share this love with you._

_- Oh, my dearest Ce...how can you sit through court without a single tear? I hear the stories of mothers who do not have enough milk for their children...of farmers who's crop has failed...of young wives who have lost their loves tragically and I weep for all of them. It hurts me so much. Where are you when I need your strength?_

On and on the letters went. Day by day, month by month. Every emotion, every fear were written into them. As they went on he could feel the pain and suffering she had gone through. These may be the answers he was looking for.

_- Shao asked about you today. I could give him no real answer. It has been months. What kind of encouragement can I give him? How often can I say it will be over soon? Even as I say the words to him they sound false to my ears. What kind of mother am I to lie to her son like that? But how can I possibly face him, see the look of disappointment, if I tell him it could be a year, perhaps two or three, before he sees you again? I can not...so I continue to lie. To smile and reassure him you are well and will be back soon..._

_- Quan has left. Please, please, please be safe and well. Be unharmed. Keep your strength so I can have mine. I await to hear word from you..._

_- Kuang left his room today and ended up running through the halls, screaming of horrors only he could see. The smells of noxious fumes burned his nose, toxic water made him flinch as it touched his skin, all around him all he could see were savages. A few of the guards came to his aid and had him back in his room under the watchful eye of a physcian. But his screams still ring in my mind and I can not sleep. His words make my stomach heave and I can not eat. What a horrible place you are in!_

Ce almost didn't realize he had been crying as he read the letters, a hand going up to wipe his face. He relived every nightmare he had faced in the South as she described what she learned from Kuang and the overly helpful Xiao. He also faced every nightmare Da wrote out that she was suffering. The endless fear of not knowing. The lost hope she had given in to. He felt sick. What was he to do? What cure was there out there for this?

* * *

Xiao found her sister as she always did at this point. Sitting motionless in a chair, staring unblinkingly at the wall. This was getting silly she decided. But also knew this wasn't so simple. "Da. You should come walk with me in the gardens like we always do. The weather is nice today, but the winds are due to change and cooler weather is coming." No reply.

Xiao puffed out her cheeks. "Alright. Or you could sit there. But while you're doing all your thinking can you remember why we're here? What brought us here? All that we gave up to be here? I would do it again and I think so would you. So when you remember all that come find me. And we'll walk in the gardens."

As she turned to leave she saw Da's hand move over a piece of paper that was on her lap. Xiao tried to read as much as she could in one glance, but was only able to catch "I love you" clearly written in Ce's hand. She held her breath, hoping something would happen.

* * *

"Xiang. No." Xun had caught up with her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

She spun around a bit surprised. "My friend is almost a lifeless corpse and you're stopping me from seeing her?"

"I know your ways. The last thing Da needs is being roughly handled, dragged from her room."

"It might be exactly what she needs! It worked before."

Xun stared at her, his face far more serious than she had ever seen it. "Xiang. She is unstable of mind. What you intend to do could send her over an edge where none of us want her to be. Preserverance and patience is the cure."

"Patience is taking too long. There has to be another way."

"I think Ce is the only one with the answer to that."

* * *

Ce knew that Da was a private kind and often did not like to be caught performing "mundane" activities as she referred to them. It was this thought that gave him pause as she sat on a bench within one of the private gardens brushing out her hair. Watching the black sheen catch the sunlight reminded him of a river in it's darkness at night. Did she even realize how beautiful this "mundane" activity was?

It had been a long time since she had given him permission to brush the dark lengths and even now he could remember the first time he had felt the softness through his fingers. It had been amazing as many things were with her. But since his return from the Nanman Territory she had barely spoken a word to him aside from their argument on his first night back. He had tried every thing he could think of to appease her - had spent time with Shao as she had snapped at him about, left horrible love letters where she could find them, hoping she would find amusement in them like before, talked quietly to her at night even as she kept her back towards him - but nothing seem to work. All he wanted was to hold her again. See her smile. He let out a sigh. _Da..._

In her own thoughts Da was quite oblivious to every thing around her so when she felt a hand softly touch her hair she let out a gasp of astonishment before she realized who it was. She recognized the gentle hand that caressed her hair, but she still jumped up, turning to face him, brush clasped to her chest and the bench between them. She couldn't look up at him. She felt guilty for the harsh silence she had been giving him, but couldn't get him to understand how she felt. He had gone off to fight some battle against a bunch of savages! Months earlier he had returned from a peace campaign half dead, what was she to expect this time? She had cried herself to sleep every night, was sick from worry, could barely eat...

She felt tears burning again and blinked them away. She wouldn't let herself think about it! He had returned safe and aside from a few scratches and bruises unharmed. She was too sick to even show her relief and he wondered what was wrong. She felt like screaming at him. Her hands gripped the hairbrush tighter, a silence growing between them.

She glanced up at him through her lashes, seeing him stand there unsure. She found herself holding out the brush to him and felt his fingers tenderly touch hers as he took it from her hands. Turning around she sat back down, waiting, holding her breath. She let it out slowly as she felt the brush go though her hair and felt him lightly stroking the strands. She closed her eyes as her heart sped up as it always did at his touch. Didn't he understand how much she missed moments like this with him? If she could never have this again...

Ce didn't know what made today different from the others, but decided not to question his luck. He continued to brush her hair even past the time any knots were gone and the light couldn't produce a higher gloss. His fingers sifted though the silken locks. "Da..." He whispered, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "My delicate blossom..." As the words were uttered she let out a sob and ran from him into the manor.

Ce clenched his hand, still feeling the softness of her hair upon his fingers. _ Remind her how much you love her _- his mother had told him. _She needs to remember..._

_

* * *

_

_Long AN right now. Sorry, but I wanted to cover a few things - _

_1 - I hate to say this, but please if you are going to blatantly steal my ideas and situations I portray in my story give some credit. I know imitation is the best form of flattery, but there are a few people out there who are not even attempting to change it enough to make it like it's their idea. I see my story horribly rewritten and I am not happy about it. I've had others point it out to me as well. You guys are creative! I know you are! Let those ideas run wild =D_

_2 - Yes, I ended the battle very quickly and brought them all home just as fast. I do not dwell on battles in my story as it isn't really the main point of it. I put them in because it was a fact in that time in history and affects the characters development. Remember my story is like cliff notes and I try to focus on the most emotional points of the years I am writing. I am sorry if I disappointed anyone._

_3 - Yes, I called the elephant XiaoXiang lol It means "little Xiang" which is a joke on Shang! XiXi I found out is a Chinese form of LOL (atleast that is what I've been told) and I found it appropriate to use to continue the joke._

_4 - About Da's situation - I know how a lot of you feel about her being stiff and also can't understand why she acts the way she does when Ce goes off. It's not easy to really explain. When writing this chapter and the next I tried to think how wives of military feel. Imagine being married and then he goes off into a very dangerous situation and you have no idea what's going on and it's been well over a year since you have heard from them. It's a very sad situation. _

_I also don't want to sound preachy or anything, but please remember that depression is a very dangerous condition. If you need help please seek it out with someone you trust. I did not make up Da's condition without previous knowledge of it. I would appreciate it if you do not say I have no idea what I am writing about. I do._

_5 - To end on a happier note I wanted to thank my reviewers as always! I especially love hearing from a few of you and you know who you are. I am honoured and humbled to have them read my story. Thank you so many times over._

_Please review!_


	34. Chapter 33

_Nothing more to say except please enjoy and don't forget to review at the end. Thank you!_

_

* * *

_

"Xiao." Da approached her in the garden. Her sister had been occupying herself, dancing to her own music. She seemed to be so unaffected. It almost brought a smile to Da's face. She loved her sister so much.

"Da!" Xiao squealed, excited to see her sister outside. She ran up, almost bouncing in her happiness. She took Da's hand. "Have you come to walk in the gardens with me?"

"I have." She let Xiao drag her down the path.

"That is utterly lovely!" Xiao's smile was huge and she couldn't stop it if she wanted. Her sister was next to her like always.

"Tell me something you know." Da wanted to hear her sister say something random and nonsensical. Through the months Xiao and Shao were the only two that kept her from falling deeper into her illness.

In a few seconds several topics went through Xiao's mind. She was trying to be cautious as to what she said. She didn't want to mention Ce, but didn't want to say anything about Zhou in case it reminded Da of Ce. And she didn't want to talk about how silly Shang was being about showing her "battle wound" even weeks later because that was connected to the invasion and what had made Da sick. And..."I can play the flute now. I practiced very hard!"

"That is wonderful! You always accomplish whatever you put your mind to. It's an admirable trait." Da was very impressed by her sister's new talent.

"You must dance to one of my songs! And Xun can sing if we force him. I'm told he has a fantastic voice."

"That he does, my sister." Da paused in her walking, already growing tired.

"Are you alright?" Xiao was more than a little worried.

"I'm just a bit weak." She gave a small smile.

"You need more rest." Xiao insisted. "And food. You can't get healthy without either."

"I know. I just..."

Xiao hugged her sister tightly. "You remember why we're here, don't you?" She whispered.

"To escape a fate worse than death..." Da's voice was barely audible and tears burned her eyes. She remembered every thing too well. "To be here...I would go through every thing a hundred times..."

"He needs to know." Xiao dared to say as her sister clung to her sobbing.

* * *

Xiao was able to get Da back to her room, scolding her to get some rest. But Da couldn't. She moved from the bed to a chair, trying her best not to cry again. _To escape a fate worse than death. _But what kind of half life was she living now?

The door opened and she looked up startled. It had been weeks since the troops return and she was beginning to relearn the habits of the Sun family. The sound of their footsteps, what rooms they entered at what times...it was much busier than it had been. She was still caught off guard as Ce entered the room. She wanted to look away, but couldn't. As he approached her she held her breath.

His face was calm as he looked at her. He held something out to her and almost without realizing Da reached up, their hands once more briefly touching. It was a tea cup. One all too familiar from a boat trip how many years ago? It was warm, and the scent inviting. She briefly closed her eyes, inhaling the warmth. He was still standing there when she glanced up.

"I hope your tea is comforting." His voice was as warm as the hot drink.

"Thank you." She was able to get out as he had reached the door to leave. He paused, nodding before he left.

If Da could remember drinking the tea and how she had made it back to the bed things might have made more sense to her. But she woke up, laying on the bed, covers carefully tucked around her. She spotted the teacup on the small table and wondered how long ago the warmth had disappeared.

Pushing herself up she discovered two things. She was on _his_ side of the bed. Many times after he left she would find comfort sleeping just like that. But since Quan had left she had avoided it. Indeed she had even had Leiyu set up another bed entirely for her. And to find herself here now...

The other thing was the piece of paper under her hand. It crinkled as she pushed herself to a sitting position. She opened it, not caring to avoid the inevitable. She knew who it had to be from. She carefully opened it, staring at the bold hand writing before she even read the words: _Share with me your dreams, your passions. Be with me through eternity. I will always wait for you._

The tears easily came any more. One word, one reminder and they began. The parchment became damp as she stared at the words. She had spent months fearing her dreams had grown dim and would be nothing but dreams at that point. She wanted to feel relief, to feel reassured it would be different now, but all that was left to her were the tears.

"Lady Da?" Leiyu had grown accustomed to the crying that didn't seem to stop. But it wasn't going to make her worry any less.

"Please, Leiyu...let me be..." Da choked out the words.

"I am here if you need me." Leiyu promised. Leiyu could understand the intense feelings Da was experiencing. She had lived through the lost hope, the frantic crying, the inability to return to natural thought. And to have part of that cause return...she did not understand how that must feel. Preparing yourself for the worse and then to have to rethink that? The collision of emotions could not be easy to cope with. And she wanted to make sure Da knew she was here for her.

* * *

"He's amazing!" Shao promised Da as he and Xiao were leading her to finally see XiXi.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this." Da admitted. To face a reminder that was more than just a recent memory.

"He's very gentle, Mother." He watched her take a deep breath as he held her hand almost to the gate where they kept him. They had found the biggest place they could so he could walk around without harm. Shang had let him and Song help take care of XiXi and both were very excited about their duties.

"Don't worry, sister." Xiao tried to be encouraging. "Shang will be there to control him."

Shang spotted them immediately as they walked through the gate, running up to Da. She hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Da hugged her back, feeling a brief piece of relief wash over her. "How are you doing? Are you alright?"

"Psh...of course I am! You know me!" She said with one of her crooked grins. It was good to see Da up and about. She hadn't seen her since they got home. She had heard plenty of stories concerning Da's condition and she definitely did not intend to add to any of the horrors Da was imagining. There was no need to bring up the nightmares Shang had at night. How she would wake up screaming but couldn't tell her maids why. She was sure these were not the things her friend wanted to hear.

"She came to see XiXi." Shao announced.

"Really?" The smile grew bigger on Shang's face. "Well, then! Get ready to be awed! Be amazed and surprised!"

"I highly doubt it, Shang." Da stated plainly.

"Oh, come on. How could you not be?"

"I've seen one before."

"You have?" The question was asked in a chorus of voices, which Da did not answer to.

"How in the Kingdoms have you seen an elephant before?" Shang demanded even as XiXi came walking into view.

"A friend of Lord Qiao's. He was...a bit different than others. A sorcerer some say. He had one. A bit bigger and older than yours."

"How come I never saw one?" Xiao pouted. She vaguely remembered the man Da spoke of.

"You didn't? I don't know." Da's voice faded for a moment as she remembered the first time seeing the huge creature. A little girl awed that something from story books could exist. She remembered the man helping her up to ride the huge mammoth..."I'm sure you did..."

"It's not important." Shang insisted, sensing this was not a good topic to dwell on. "XiXi is different as I will insist and everyone should meet him!" She went over to the elephant who, as normal, showed his affection to her by resting his head near her to receive friendly pets. She did just that as she continued to speak. "XiXi meet the Lady Da. Lady Da, XiaoXiang. Better known as XiXi."

Everyone held their breath as Da approached him, softly reaching out to him. "You are amazing, aren't you? Leave it to Shang to bring you home."

Xiao let herself smile as she watched her sister. Something was happening. Something good. Broken pieces were slowly being mended. She hoped the silken threads that tied them together were strong enough.

* * *

Da sat in the chair, trying to read the book she had resting on her lap. It was still a struggle for her to concentrate and it didn't help that her mind kept wandering . As she forced herself to look at the words again soft pink petals fluttered down upon the page. She blinked, brushing them aside as a few more came down. She looked up, bending her head back, the soft blossoms now falling upon her face. She closed her eyes, the velvet smoothness of the flowers replaced by gentle hands that framed her face.

Ce bend down, daring to softly kiss the closed eyelids. When she did not pull away or struggle against him, he moved his kiss to her lips, being as careful as possible. His heart was pounding, nervousness mixed with excitement that after all this time she let him touch and kiss her. He feared this was a daydream, that one wrong move and she would reject him again. But when she returned the kiss he wanted to cry out in joy.

He came around to stand in front of her, continuing to kiss her. He remained careful, for as desperate and longing as the kisses felt, they were not the crushing kind they would often share. He knew there was still something wrong.

Da gave in, not being able to fight any more, not understanding why she had pushed herself to deny the one person who - even though they were the one who had been the reason she had fallen into this desperation - was also the one who would save her from it. She couldn't figure it out and didn't want to. She tasted salty tears as they kissed and it made her cry harder knowing she had caused him this much pain.

He lifted her into his arms, the book discarded on the floor, holding her tightly. Her frailness scared him, she was so light in his arms. He continued to hold her, letting her sob against him, feeling her tremble. No words were spoken. That would come later.

He sat down in the chair still holding her against him. After awhile her sobs quieted and her breathing became regular. Even as she slept he still wouldn't let her go.

* * *

When she woke up she was in the bed and he was sitting in a chair next to her. Much like she had when he..she pushed the thought away as she looked at him.

"Good morning." He greeted her with a smile.

"Morning?" She blinked. Hadn't it been afternoon when she went to read the book?

"You did sleep for quite some time." He moved over to the bed, softly brushing her face with his hand.

"But that long?"

"You need your rest so don't worry. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head against the pillow. She was still too tired even after all that sleep to sit up. "I...can't eat." Her voice was quiet.

"How about a little broth?" He offered. He had decided that if the physicians wouldn't help he would be the one to mend her back to health.

"Ce, I..."

"Two mouthfuls. That's all I ask." He interrupted her.

"You're not accepting no as an answer, are you?"

He bent down lightly kissing her. "Correct, as always, my blossom."

He watched as she blinked back tears. What was it from? Him forcing her to eat? Her pet name he always used? He knew this was going to take a lot of time and patience. But he was determined. "We'll get you back to health, Da." He promised as he helped her sit up, signaling Leiyu and Hua to come help set up the pillows as Ling brought the hot broth. "Before you know it you'll be going to banquets, riding your horse through the country side, finding reason to climb trees." He smiled, thinking of all the things they did together. "We can watch fireworks on the hill once more."

Unfortunately her reaction was the opposite of what he expected and she began crying again. As bewildered as he was by this he still took her into his arms, softly stroking her hair. "It's alright." He kept saying ot her. "It's alright. Every thing will be okay..."

* * *

It was a long process. One that required patience and understanding. At first Ce could only ever get Da to take two spoonfuls of the broth. It felt like forever before he could coax her to have a third. He insisted to be the one to feed her while she remained in bed and believed she only ate because it was him. Finally the day came when she would eat half the bowl. Just a little longer and he was positive she would be eating normal once again.

He would carry her out onto the balcony for fresh air. At night he held her in his arms. Occasionally she still cried and he would hold her tighter hoping to comfort her. Even though she still felt frail he was gaining hope she _was_ doing better. She was returning to the Da he remembered.

He even brought the wei qi board to the bed and they spent several afternoons playing. He forced her to remain in bed until he felt her health and strength was returning. He tried his best to keep his thoughts and worries to himself as she healed.

Once while he watched her sleep he thought of the time he had been in her place and she in his. The anxiety she must have felt while he lied there halfway between life and death. And then the realization came to him. What she must have been thinking and feeling while he was away fighting in the Savage Land. How he wished he had understood this weeks ago as she cried in his arms. He feared losing her, he had confided in Zhou, and true to Zhou's words her fears were of losing him. Would he ever be able to convince her not to worry? _That is like asking me not to breath_ she had said long ago. And indeed apparently it was.

He continued to watch her sleep, her breathing slow and rhythmic, her hair spread around her. A small smile was upon her lips and he wished he knew what was in her dreams.

* * *

"Da! Da!" Xiao's excited calls proceeded her as she ran through the doors and jumped on the bed.

"What is it, my sister?" Da smiled at her sister's excitement. Something had obviously gotten her excited.

"Look what we brought you!" She held out a package to her eagerly. She had been overjoyed and delighted at how well Da was improving. It wouldn't be long now she was positive till she was up and about once again. Xiao had grown quite terrified at her sister's condition and it took many reassuring words from Zhou to convince her things would be alright. Today seemed to be the first day she truly believed him.

"What is it?" Da accepted her sister's gift as others came into the room.

"Open it!"

Da did as she was told and carefully pulled aside the wrappings. Inside sat rice balls freshly made. "Is it the Dragon Boat Festival already?"

"Mhm. And since you can't go out yet we brought it to you." Xiao was all smiles.

"Oh, I could go out. _Someone_ just won't let me." She gave a side long glance at Ce who came to sit on the bed next to her, softly kissing her head.

"It's for your own good." He smiled. She was definitely returning to her normal fiesty self. She scoffed, returning to the other visitors. He chuckled at her reaction.

"How is the festival this year?"

"Splendid!" Xiao answered before anyone else could. "It's better each year."

"And did you win your bet?"

"Bet?"

"Each year you and Zhou bet on the boat races."

"Oh that! And, yes, I did. He's not very good at predicting boats' abilities." Xiao seemed to forget the person she was talking about was in the room.

"What did you win this year?" The first time had been a ride on one of the boats. Second had been a jeweled pin. Zhou was never at a loss for gifts for Xiao.

But Xiao didn't answer and when Da looked over at her sister there was a twinkle and brightness to her eyes as she stared at Zhou. Da raised an eyebrow at this and decided to find out later.

Shang pulled Shao forward, who was looking a bit bashful. "Don't forget this young man! You will be very proud of him."

"What have you done, my son?" Da held out her hands which Shao took before sitting on the bed. he was no longer the boy who would not too long ago be just like Xiao and bounce on the bed in excitement. He was becoming a very mature, bright young man. Da was very proud of this, but it also saddened her.

It didn't stop Ce from reaching over and ruffling his hair when he didn't answer. "Go on and tell her." He was obviously proud of what had been accomplished.

"I made third place in the Trials." Shao finally told the news, unsure what Da would say. The Trials were a friendly compeition between the men in the units. But it was still fighting and people still got hurt.

"The Trials?" Da looked at Ce as if it was his fault.

"It's my first year, Mother." Shao squeezed her hands, trying to reassure her.

"It was amazing!" Shang had to jump in. 'You should have seem him. He beat me!"

"Shang's sore because she placed eighth." Xiao had to add in.

"I am not! Eighth is really good. And when you're fighting against the likes of Gai and Ce I don't expect to place in the first spot."

"Sure..."

"I am very proud of you, Shao." Da interrupted the two girls, watching as Shao sat straighter and a look of happiness took over his face. "You are very much like Lord Sun Ce."

"I am honoured to follow in my father's footsteps." Shao looked up as Ce placed his hand upon one of his and Da's as they still clasped hands.

"I will have to come watch you train in the near future." Da promised.

"I would be very honoured, Mother."

* * *

"It's utterly lovely!" Xiao burst into Zhou's study, full of energy, a bright smile on her face. It was one of those contagious atmospheres.

Zhou looked up from his paperwork already smiling, her happiness taking over the minute she entered. "What is?" He had to ask.

"Just...every thing!" She spun around as she said this as if to make her point. "The weather is beautiful. Da is so much better. People are happy. And..." She had come up to his desk and firmly gripping the edge with her hands she balanced herself to lean forward. "You." She finished her sentence.

"What about me?" Zhou felt himself in awe over her. How she could always take over a room with her exuberance? And she just glowed with happiness which made her stunning.

She leaned forward more, her feet kicking up into the air. "You...are utterly lovely." Her smile was almost a giggle now.

Zhou could not remember the last time he felt embarrassed. He didn't think he normally did. But strangely those words coming from her made him more bashful than he had felt in years. "Only because I have you." And he believe that. He would not be the man he was if she had not been with him. Before she could respond he kissed her. He could feel his emotions getting all tied up and this was the best solution as far as he was concerned.

It took a moment for Xiao to remember to breath. She had not expected that! And there was something...different about that kiss. It seemed to promise more. That that there was something that was after. But she wasn't quite sure what...Her bubbly, giddy feeling sat in her stomach. She swallowed. "That...was utterly lovely." She said with a softer smile.

He had to admit it was. Very much so. "Once more?" He asked.

"Once more, please." She corrected him before they shared another. She sighed as he ended it, dropping her feet back to the floor. She pushed herself away from the desk, happily going around it to his side. "We should go outside and do something. The weather in perfect for kite flying. Or chase in the garden. Or...something!"

"All very good ideas." His arm went around her waist. "How about..." His words were cut off as he noticed a sudden change in her mood. He followed her gaze that was looking down at his papers. "Xiao..."

She sighed wistfully, resting her head on his shoulder. "Another one?" It was a campaign. Again. She knew they had had a long break without one and she should be happy with that. But it seemed that every time things were going perfect at the manor crazy things happened without.

He wish he could hide the papers away. "I am sorry."

"It's not your fault. Will it be long?"

"Traveling will be the worse. We're simply putting a stop to some rogues." He watched as she gave a nod to his answer, accepting it as always. "Xiao." He turned to look at her, curiosity in her beautiful eyes. He pushed the chair aside, standing up. He didn't know why, but it made him feel better with what he was about to say. "I am making you a promise. When I return I will be asking Ce and Da for your hand in marriage. I don't think they'll say no."

A giggle escaped from Xiao and he was happy to see her smile again. "Consult with Lu Xun for auspicious times. He's a real stickler for doing things the proper way." She advised. _After the campaign...when he returns..._Her heart beat faster.

"I will do that." He gave a nod. "Anything else?"

She suddenly jumped at him, flinging her arms around his neck. "It's utterly lovely!" She couldn't contain her excitement, his arms wrapping themselves around her.

"I'm glad to hear you think so." He spun her around, happiness overwhelming him. So long...they had waited so long...

The sound of papers being scattered and her giggling stopped his movements. He rested her on the chair, as she stood there he glanced at the paperwork that had been flung around the room by their excitement. He looked up at her, a huge smile across his face. Without a second thought he shoved the rest of the papers onto the floor. Holding her hand he helped her step onto the desk then coming around the other side grabbed her around the waist, helping her jump down.

Hand in hand they ran from the room.

* * *

_The chapter is a bit shorter than normal, but as I was typing I noted that it was taking a long time and that I still had many more scenes and pages to go. I've done this before and ended up dividing the chapter into smaller halves which I am doing again. This was the best place to cut off so I did =D _

_Also writing Da's condition was getting me depressed so it went a bit quicker than originally planned. I tried, but it bothered me too much._

_And about the man Da spoke about. Someone mentioned him to me and didn't remember his name so I made it very vague lol That probably doesn't help much, but, ya that's the loose point of it XD _

_I hope everything is understandable with how I wrote it! _

_Please review! And I'll see you in the next update!_


	35. Chapter 34

_Wow...Xiao and Zhou have a LOAD of fans out there! Thank you very much for liking the way I portray this couple. They will be getting their own attention very soon so please be patient. It will be worth it, trust me! _

_I still have a bit to finish up with Ce and Da so excuse the excess of them once again in this chapter. Uhm...don't be mad...please? _

_Many events are still to come!_

* * *

As promised Da ventured out with the help of Leiyu to watch the field training. Hua and Ling were nearby, keeping a watchful eye. Their lord had warned them if they saw any signs of distress they were to take the Lady Da back to her chambers.

As the afternoon wore on and the practices continued Da seemed to be holding up very well. Physically and emotionally. She even called out words of encouragement that the whole unit seem to take to heart. She never let on to what she was thinking to those around her. Her thoughts were very much occupied by Shao. How much he had grown. She smiled as she watched him glow with pride as Ce complimented him on his moves. It was also very obvious how proud Ce was of him. How could she complain?

It did get to a point when she became a bit weary and the three servants escorted her back to the rooms and coaxed her into bed. They piled pillows behind her and left a book with her before they ushered themselves out the door.

She had pulled her knees up, resting the book on them when Ce entered the room. He was freshly clean and she could smell the sharp fragrance of the bath oils. He greeted her with a soft smile, but she watched as he held his shoulder, slowly rotating it. He sat on the edge of the bed, towel drying his hair, before attempting to stretch his muscles again. Training had taken a bit out of him today and his muscles were aching from the extra strain. He had to admit it was partly his fault as he knew Da was watching and he was trying to show his best. But Shao had gotten the same idea and so had several of the men. This left him to defending himself harsher than he was used to. Gai had laughed saying if the men fought this hard knowing a pretty girl was around they should bring one on the next invasion. This led to Shang hitting him asking what was she then? It caused much commotion and laughter and Ce chuckled quietly to himself.

Da had pushed the covers aside and came up behind Ce, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder. At first she felt him tense under her touch, then slowly relax as she used both hands to carefully release the knots in his muscles. Her fingers were like magic and he gave a quiet sigh as she continued across his back. He had almost forgotten how this felt. How she could take the soreness away with a simple touch. He was also surprised at how much strength she had as she put some more force behind her work. He wasn't surprised at how he was beginning to feel though. Her touch upon his skin. Her closeness to him as she knelt behind him. Her scent...He closed his eyes unable to stop the sound that came from his lips.

She suddenly stopped as if acutely aware of what she was doing. Then slowly, carefully she trailed her fingers across his shoulders. Since his return they had not spent that time together and she was becoming aware of that very fast.

He opened his eyes and twisted around, seeing her breath heavily. He reached up, softly touching her cheek. Colour had returned to her lips and face and she had begun to put back on the weight she had lost. But still...

A small sound escaped from her as he carefully lowered her onto the bed. She was watching him, waiting. His kiss was gentle and soft, not quite what she was expecting. "Ce...?"

The way she said his name made this harder than he expected and he kissed her again before speaking. "My blossom...my need for you is great, but my worry greater." He placed a finger on her lips as she began to protest. "When I am reassured you are well we will then spend time together." If they were gentle lovers he may not worry as much. But belying her size and demeanor she was an aggressive lover, giving as much as he did which always surprised him. Until he was positive she was up for that he wasn't going to force her. Although she didn't appear as if she would disagree right about now.

His lips brushed her neck and his words were whispered. "When that day comes I will tell the guards we are not to be disturbed. For any reason. All day." He watched the blush creep into her cheeks. How beautiful that made her look! "Then we shall fulfill our desires. Share our unbridled passion. Love each other as we were meant to."

"I will share my dreams with you." She whispered.

"There is little more I could ask for."

* * *

"Saying I wasn't a pretty girl!" Shang still grumped as Gai and she sat on the stone wall. "That's not nice!"

Gai still laughed over it. "Why, Little Shang, I'm surprised such things mattered to you!"

She crossed her arms and turned away with an indignant sound. Why _was_ It bothering her? She wanted to be known for her skill and field experience. Not because of her looks or by the number of men that swooned over her. But none the less she was still female and the words stung. "You wouldn't want to be called ugly!"

"No one said you were ugly." Gai tried to hold in his laughter. He knew numerous men who had scuffled in the units' housing due to jealousy over who Shang had talked to that day. Some even argued over who she had looked at and how many times. The men were _very_ aware that Shang was female.

She pouted. "Fine. I know I don't compare to the sisters, but it still...kinda...sorta...well...hurt."

"I'm going to give some fatherly advice. You can take it or leave it as any daughter would. But I'm going to say it anyway." He had caught her attention enough for her to turn back around. "First I'm going to say this with pride - you are growing into an amazing woman. Nuh-uh! Let me finish." He stopped her from talking. "You _are_ still growing, you haven't made it yet. But so far you've grown into a strong, independent, smart young lady. You used to be this scrappy, little, red head of a rugrat. Now...you must learn your strengths. Not only as a soldier, but as a female.

"Know when you've caught the attention of a man. And decide your intentions quickly. Don't let jealousy or vanity rule you. Be wary of what men really want from you and don't get in over your head. And don't forget you have brothers to call on.

"And, yes, Shang. You are pretty. Be careful of how you use that."

"I didn't...I mean..." Shang was a bit surprised by his words. "Thank you." It was meant for both the compliment and the advice.

"You have strengths, Little Shang. Be wary of how you use them."

* * *

"Song!" Shao called to her as he saw her walking across the courtyard with several other girls.

Song looked over at her friend, hearing the others giggle around her. Shao was becoming quite popular recently. She ran across the courtyard even as they gasped in astonishment. "I heard how you did in the Trials. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Shao was a bit bashful over the attention he was receiving from the competition. "I haven't seen you in awhile. What have you been up to?"

"Training."

"I haven't seen you on the field."

Song laughed. "Not that way, silly! Lady Wu chose me to train as...well..a hand maiden. You can't say no to Lady Wu, now can you?" She had been wondering why though and wasn't positive, but thought Lady Wu may have other plans as well. Song had been praised frequently for her grace and poise and had earned the nickname "Lost Lord's Daughter" as no one believed a simple commoner could have such characteristics.

"What happened to your plans to protect Shang?"

Song looked down at her hands. "Plans change, don't they? Shang is very lucky to be able to do what she does. But not everyone gets that chance. I still plan to be the best sister she's ever had and protect her as best as I can, but..." She took a deep breath. "I have to do as I'm told. Just like you do."

"True. It's just...This growing up thing is weird. They expect so much."

"They're always looking for that one person who will do "great things". Remember when Master Lu said that? _Maybe one day you will do great things._" She giggled as he laughed. "I think Master Lu will be like that someday. But you need opportunities before that happens." She shurgged. "I'm okay with being normal."

"Me too." Shao admitted.

"Too late for you! You're Lord Sun's son!" She laughed some more as he made a face.

"Song, we have to get going!" The girls called to her.

"Okay, Okay!" She called back, before looking at Shao. "I'll see you in class?"

"Of course." Shao was beginning to not like growing up. Especially when it changed a friendship that had lasted years. Was something different with Song? Or was it him?

* * *

"Come this way, Lord Sun Ce." Hua and Ling, along with Leiyu, led him to one of the courtyards. All three had smiles on their faces.

"What's this about?" Not that he was arguing, but for the three to pull him away from his paper work for a "surprise" was a bit strange.

"You will see when it happens, Lord Sun." Ling didn't even hint as to what might be happening.

"Father!" Shao ran up to him, excited. "You're timing is perfect." He then led the group to the nearby stone benches.

Ce laughed. "Well, that would be a first!" His suspicions were heightened by the site of Zhou, Xiao, Lu Xun, and several others. "Are you involved in this as well?" He asked his oath brother.

"Indeed." Was the simple reply, but the tone was jovial.

Xiao stood at the front, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. It was obvious Ce was the guest of honour and some people had simply shown up to see his reaction to what was about to take place. She bowed, graceful, and for the first time Ce noted the change in his sister's movements. The bubbly bounce was still there, the excited mannerisms, but there was now an added smoothness, almost subtle grace. He glanced at Zhou. He was not the only one to notice the Little Qiao's moves. A smile was on Zhou's lips as he watched her.

"Thank you for coming, Lord Sun Ce." Her words were so formal, until a giggle escaped at the end.

"Alright, Xiao. What's going on?"

Her answer was a giggle as she pulled Zhou and Xun to one side with her. Qing handed her the flute that she played so well now. Without another word she placed it to her lips and the notes danced upon the air. Zhou had taken a seat next to her, a string instrument balanced on his knee and soon the two mixed together.

Ce might have wondered about the sudden impromptu concert when he suddenly saw _her_. She walked out as if she was almost floating. The graceful movements of a bird in flight. She carried a large fan, the ends that fluttered as it moved. Ce was stunned into silence.

He had seen Da dance before. It was breath taking. He could never figure out how she could move like that. She glided, twirled, leapt. And although there were other people around Ce felt as if she was dancing for him alone. She turned his way several times and at one point she looked at him from behind the fan, smiling softly before she lowered her gaze.

He was so enthralled he hadn't noticed Xun had begun singing. What was this song? He wanted to listen to the words, but if he concentrated on that he would have to pull himself away from looking at Da and _that_ he did not want to do. She leapt passed him once more, the scent of blossoms permeating the air. He was immobile.

She moved to the center of her dance space and with a final spin lowered herself into a sitting position, bowing forward. Those around burst into applause. Da looked up, a brilliant smile upon her face. She stood up, graceful as ever. Xiao ran over to her, hugging her fiercely. "That was beautiful! How I wish i could dance like you!"

"But you can!" Da protested.

"Oh, not like you. Trust me." Xiao had been so awed at one point watching her sister she had forgotten to play her flute until she had heard Zhou clear his throat to catch her attention.

"If you say so, my sister." Da decided not to argue the fact. Especially as her attention was distracted as Ce approached. Her smile turned shy and she looked up at him through her thick lashes. "Did you...Did you like it?"

"There are no words for the beauty I just witnessed." He took one of her hands then pulled her into an embrace.

She hid her face in his chest, her cheeks burning with joy. "It was for you." Her voice was quiet. She wanted to prove to him how her health had returned. That all his attentions had not been in vain. That she loved him and she would continue to do so.

"I love you are too simple of words to describe what I feel for you." Ce held her tight, his happiness barely contained.

* * *

"So the rumours are true. You do have an amazing voice." Shang found Xun where she normally did. In the class room. It was empty this time of day, but he was going around tidying things up.

Xun almost coughed in embarrassment. "Who mentioned it?"

"The children. Who else?" She laughed. "You shouldn't hide such talents."

"I do not hide them. There is just few times when such is needed. I do not openly volunteer." He moved a few books to his desk and she trailed after him.

"You're a very talented person, Xun."

"I do not believe I have reached any potential yet. I have far to go before I would claim any talents." He wasn't positive why he was nervous over such praise. He had been told before how "talented" he was and he felt honoured to be considered such, but somehow...it bothered him.

"Psh...believe whatever you want. If I had half your potential it would be amazing."

"You do not believe you have talents?"

"Not really. I..."

"In martial arts?"

"I'm alright."

"On the field?"

"I placed eighth..."

"So you are allowed to display modesty, but I get scolded?"

Shang couldn't tell if he was serious or if his dry humour was in use. He kept a rather straight face though. Even as she continued to look at him. She gave up. "Alright. Well, as a friend may I praise you and give you credit when it is due?"

"If I may do the same for you."

"Sure. But only when it's sincere." She warned him.

"I would never be false concerning such." He promised.

She nudged him. "Of course not." Because then it wouldn't be Xun...

* * *

When Leiyu entered the room she was a bit surprised by what she saw. The table was laid out with as much splendor as it could hold. Trays upon trays of food were waiting, choices of drink and even gifts were strewn about. She looked at Hua and Ling unsure what was going on. "Where did all this come from?"

The two looked at each other before Hua came forward grabbing Leiyu's hand and pulling her forward. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"They are gifts from our Lord and Lady." Ling explained.

Leiyu blinked. "Why?"

Hua giggled. "They do not wish to be disturbed today for any reason and this is to keep us entertained and yet close by if we are needed."

"But all this?" Leiyu was still unsure.

"Lord Sun Ce and Lady Da are very gracious." Ling encouraged.

Leiyu studied the display a bit longer, still a bit worried. She had been rewarded for her duties before, but this seemed a little overindulgent. But Hua and Ling had never lied to her before. "Do you think...it would be alright if I fetch Qing to join us?"

Hua and Ling exchanged glances once more. They both new how nervous and quiet Leiyu could be. This could be a good sign. "I don't see why not." Ling shrugged. "As long as she is not in the midst of her duties."

"Thank you. I will be right back!" Leiyu could only imagine Qing's reaction to what they had been given. And it had been so long since they had spent time together. This would be a great day!

* * *

"Why do we do this to each other?" Ce softly touched Da's face. Colour had returned to her features, and her cheeks were bright and rosy once again. The dark circles under her eyes had long since disappeared. She had gained her weight back plus just a little more which he loved as much as she bemoaned it.

"Do what, my love?" Her hand reached up to lay upon his. She was surprised by how serious he had become and wasn't positive she liked it.

"Love each other so much it hurts. To such a degree that when one of us does something wrong the pain the other feels has such an intensity it's hard to live." His hand went into her hair, softly sifting through the blackness. "I know my timing has never been good. Try as I might I can't get it right. But when I say something it's normally because I am over taken with some sort of emotion that I can not stop it. I would never mean to say some of the things I have. I have caused you to suffer as I would never even submit my enemies to. I can never forgive myself."

"Stop." Da placed her fingers against his lips. It hurt to hear him say these things. Especially as he was not fully to blame. "Do not regret. Ever. I would live the past few years over again if it meant I would be here at this moment with you. I will not allow us to toss blame around. We must learn from our experiances. Learn and try our best to improve." He kissed her fingers that were over his lips. Taking her hand in his he then kissed her palm and wrist, slowly moving up her arm. She closed her eyes. "I do not understand how once when I never knew you I could go on day by day. How much of a half life I must have been living. You have given me so much strength. I should at this point know to use that strength and continue even when you are away." He pulled her to him, his hand on her back, his lips slowly grazing her neck. "Ce...mm...You're not listening..."

"I am." His voice was hushed. "You are trying to apologize and I am attempting to stop you." His smile could be heard in his voice.

"You're doing...a very good job..." Da took a deep breath. Why was his touch so maddening?

"You once said we should put the past behind us. We have so much to accomplish I think we should focus on that."

"You do have a Kingdom to unite. And we can't forget making Wu a paradise to live in."

"I was actually thinking about us. Living each day together. Growing old together. Making babies..." He chuckled as her cheeks grew into a dark pink. "Hm. Yes. I think we should work on that." He kissed her. No regrets, she said. But he couldn't help regret leaving her for so long. He should have been here. How was he to protect her and yet reassure her he would return unharmed? He had no idea. He had never included love, let alone marriage and children, when he and Zhou had made their plans for the Kingdom. Maybe it was time to rewrite those plans.

* * *

Every thing had grown quiet at the manor. _Unusually quiet_, Zhou thought when he heard the flute music coming from one of the gardens. _That would be Xiao_, he decided, a smile on his face. As he turned a corner he saw her, sitting on the ground, flute to her lips, going over the same tune, making the same mistake at the same spot no matter how many times she played through it. He knew she was trying her best, but it was almost amusing as she gave an exaggerated, frustrated sigh and stared at the flute as if it was the instrument's fault.

"You should try another song, then return to that one." He spoke, unfortunately causing her to jump around in surprise, the flute tumbling to the ground.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people." She scolded.

"I am sorry." He knelt down, picking up the flute, handing it to her. "Forgive me?"

"Alright." She accepted, sighing again. "I just can't get it right!"

"Perhaps you are worrying about it too much."

"But I was trying to learn it for you before you left."

These simple things that she did were one of the many reasons why he loved her. "Play it for me."

"I'll mess up again!" She pouted.

"I will love it no matter what." He promised.

She puffed out her cheeks in frustration at his insistence. The song was supposed to be perfect before he heard it. But was she really going to deny his request? "Alright, but if I mess up..."

She brought the instrument to her lips once more and began the song he had entered in the middle of. There was no description for the beauty of the piece. The melodic notes, the imagery it created. Zhou closed his eyes. The song was all Xiao. The happiness each day brought to her. The carefree spirit. The wonder of new discoveries. Love...

The last notes faded on a soft breeze and he heard her take a sharp intake of breath. "I didn't make a mistake!"

He smiled, opening his eyes. "Xiao...it was beautiful."

"You really think so?"

"I could listen to that every night." He watched as she toyed with the instrument.

"I wish...I wish I could come with you." She spoke the words quietly.

"Not this time." What had made her say that? She had always seemed content to remain at the manor.

"Perhaps...later..."

"We shall see." It almost hurt him that she thought about this. "Xiao...while I'm away, will you play that song every night?"

"But you won't be here."

"I can hear it in my heart." He promised. "But, you never know a bird could hear it and come my way. Or the wind itself may bring it to me. Or a fluttering butterfly..."

She swallowed, feeling her heart beat incredibly fast. She put aside the flute and reaching out took one his hands in hers, pressing her cheek to it. "I promise. I will play it every night."

He pulled her to him, holding her in a gentle hug. "Thank you, my butterfly..."

* * *

Hua came running back into the room the maids and Ling had been occupying for the better part of the day. There was still plenty of food and drink leftover even after they had all claimed they had stuffed themselves. "Our Lord and Lady would like to inform us they are intending to sleep and it would be appreciated if we were a bit quieter."

"Sleep." Qing snorted. "Did you inform them they need to watch how loud they get?"

"Qing!" Leiyu hid her face behind a napkin in embarrassment.

"You are very cheeky." Ling informed Qing. He had heard stories of the maid's off hand comments and coloured remarks. They were obviously true.

"My lady had always let me speak my mind." Qing twisted some chopsticks between her fingers.

"Lady Xiao?" Hua was curious.

"Oh. No. I meant my former lady. She was very high ranking and...well, she never had any qualms with me over stepping bounds other servants seemed restrained by. Old habits die hard I guess. But now listen - I watch myself around Lord and Lady Sun. I don't go around handing out my words of wisdom to them."

"You speak very openly to Lord Zhou." Leiyu pointed out.

"He's not a Sun, now is he?"

"Not by blood, but they all accept him as such." Ling supplied.

"Fine." Qing made a noise.

"Why such dedication to the Sun family?" Hua had come to sit down with the others, curiosity eating at her.

"Why are you?" She countered.

The two servants looked at each other before Ling spoke. "We were raised amongst them. Hua and I are brother and sister, children left upon an abandoned battlefield. Lord Sun Jian would not leave such innocents and brought us to his home. We were always treated well."

"We have been with Lord Sun Ce since we were all quite young." Hua continued the story. "I would dedicate myself to no other and I know Ling feels the same. We know his moods, his habits, his preferences. Better than almost anyone. It is a privilege we do not intend to turn our backs on. He trusts us and we wholly return that trust."

"That is amazing." Leiyu was awed.

"It would seem both our fortunes are found on a battlefield." Qing nodded her head. "My lady and her entire family and household were killed by Yuan Shu's army. That man showed no mercy."

"How did you escape?" Leiyu gasped.

"I feigned dead. I'm not proud of it and should have protected my Lady better than that. I should have been first." She shook her head. "I traveled aimlessly for a bit before I caught word of a little upstart general who turned against Yuan and was forming troops of his own. Lord Sun's vision of the Kingdoms unified is one I share. That he accepted me into his circle of servants I am grateful beyond words for. I would have no life without the Sun family."

"It seems we all share that bond." Ling gave a nod of his head as Hua smiled. "If rumours are true Leiyu also owes them her life."

"It's true." Leiyu's words were hushed as she twisted her napkin. "My new life began when I was carried through those gates. I am honoured to be serving the Sun family."

Hua stood up, moving to the table, pouring drinks for them all. "Let us toast our bond and think of happier times ahead for everyone!"

* * *

Ce walked into Zhou's study, only pausing once to glance around. Zhou gave an amused smile as he stood up to greet his oath brother. "Xiao is not here. She is spending time with her sister."

Ce returned the smile, a bit larger, as if caught doing something he never intended to be found out. "Now why would I worry about that?" Although it was true.

"Because whatever it is you have come to discuss with me involves her and I am going to guess Da as well?"

"I sometimes swear you are a mind reader." Ce joined him at the large desk.

"If I was Xiao would not surprise me as she does every day."

"Not that that is a bad thing, right?" Ce chuckled.

"Far from. I would have her no other way. You are the only other who knows me as deeply as she."

"I sometimes think she knows even more than I." Ce could never figure out how the small Qiao sister could convince Zhou to do things others could never even attempt. She had reached to him somehow that Ce wasn't even positive he could.

"Have you come to discuss Xiao's merits then?" Zhou was good natured. He had spent the better part of the day with her and even better without the presence of Qing. Xiao had said Leiyu had asked if the other maid could join her for a few hours. Zhou had no complaints. Even though they had formed a peace treaty Zhou still could not help but have an unliking for the outspoken maid. "I have volumes and hours worth."

"I'm sure you do!" Ce laughed. "But it's like this...remember when we first discussed the plans for the future? Uniting lands, ridding oppressors, letting the people live a life out from over lords?"

"How can I forget?" Even though they had been young they didn't let the size of their plans discourage them. They had years ahead of them to accomplish such tasks. Zhou had spent a night scribbling every thought Ce babbled no matter how ludicrous. If he still had those notes they may laugh over part of it now.

"Good. Because...uh...do you recall whether we discussed falling in love? Wives? Children?"

Zhou was silent. Longer than he normally would be. Then he started laughing. Mainly at their simple folly. "I think we overlooked that minor detail."

"Not so minor, Zhou..." Ce shook his head. "Time to rewrite I believe."

"This is because of Da, isn't it?"

"It's because of Da. Because of Xiao. Of Quan, Kuang, and Shang. Because of the children already here like Shao and those yet unborn or even thought of. It's one thing to be young and by yourself and run out onto that battlefield and fight till you hurt more than you thought imaginable. I learned the hard way there is another side of things...

"I'm not abandoning our plans. That would be fool hardy. The Kingdoms _need_ to be united. And I'm not going to stay here all the time either. I'm not going to have men fight my battles as I remain here. But is there a way to plot this better? Where to hit next that won't take us away as long as the one after that?"

"You're looking for a happy medium." Zhou was in thought.

"If that's what you want to call it. I know we can't do anything about invasions, but the rest? Instead of frolicking off one right after the other further and further?"

"You are asking a lot."

"Not any more than I know you can deliver." Ce clapped his oath brother on the shoulder. If anyone could come up with a solution it would be Zhou.

"You have too much confidence in me."

"Modest? Who gave you that? Where's the great speeches of how we can overcome anything? That those who stand in our way are in folly? We're the greatest warriors of the Kingdoms remember?" He nudged Zhou.

"You are the "Little Conqueror", not I."

"What are you worried about?"

"What Xiao will think actually. She understands what we do and why. She may not be happy that we change plans on a whim for her sake."

"I think she will be happy. Her greeting to you when we returned from the Nanman Territory was of a girl who had been scared she may never see you again. She has a lot of confidence in you, but as you taught me that fear is always there. And we're not changing any thing. We're just upgrading. Wu will be a kingdom we'll be proud of. A kingdom we have built together. Our kingdom."

* * *

_Some notes - _

_Lady Wu is Ce's mother. I make the distinction by calling her Lady Wu and he and Da are Lord and Lady Sun. I'm sure that's not accurate as historically apparently Shang was called Lady Sun, but oh well..._

_Shao and Song are early teens (not preteen). I tried to point out that Shao was not a little boy when Ce and Da adopted him so have progressed him (or tried to) hoping to work out his character a bit more. More will come from him as well!_

_About Da's dancing. I have been doing a lot of research into the Chinese performing arts and a lot of it that is easy to find is from the Tang Dynasty (much later than our 3Kingdoms), but as I love it so much that is what I am going to base it from. I've been watching a lot of fan dances on YT and became enchanted by one in particular which is how I imagine Da. They are so beautiful, graceful, and very, very limber! I had no particular song in mind with our little orchestra, but wanted Xun to sing once again as I had said in an early chapter he had a "beautiful voice". If you have a chance you should check some of the classical Chinese music out. It's very different from our modern music and can take a bit of getting used to if you have more "Western" taste in music, but it helps me get into the mood with this story =D_

_Oh! And there is mention that Xiao often accompanied Zhou out on campaigns so I decided to put a bit of a hint on that in here with her request. We shall see what happens, right?_

_Please post a review. I love to hear from you!_


	36. Chapter 35

_Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter typed out. I can not begin to tell you how excited I am over this and things to come. When I thought up this story this is a specific scene in this chapter that I knew I had to include and I had everything worked out afterwards since the beginning lol! We are getting into fun times I promise!_

_Please as always enjoy and review so I know you're still enjoying my fic. Thank you!_

_

* * *

_

"So you have become a commander of your own unit." Quan had stopped by Xun's new quarters. His friend had obviously barely any time to settle in, belongings scattered about the room.

"Word still spreads like fire here and you somehow always catch the first few embers." Xun knew no official statement had been made yet. He had been given time to settle into a new place and routine.

"So I beat Shang even, have I?"

"I am sure she will not be far behind you."

"So how does it feel?"

"I am honoured to be given this chance, but I have much to learn and prove. Any greatness is far from my reach."

"We all have a lot to learn. Don't let it get to you. Greatness only comes easily to Ce."

"Are you bitter about that?"

"Sometimes I think I am. Other times I'm glad it's him and not me. I've been a bit preoccupied."

"Ah, yes. So I've heard." Back during the Nanman Invasion it had been said Quan caught the eye of a young lady and in return she him. Their relationship (if there was one) had been kept quiet and low key. Quan was not the type to make a big deal out of it.

"Heard from whom?" Quan grew suspicious.

"Xiang of course."

"Nosy little brat."

"She has a keen sense of picking up knowledge. Next to the servants she's probably the best informed person at the manor."

"The man she catches will be in for a surprise."

"I believe it will be whatever man catches her." Xun corrected.

"How so?"

"She is not out looking for a mate. Her intentions are to help your brother unite the Kingdoms. She will be surprised when she realizes someone is looking for her hand in marriage and will probably be equally surprised by her affections towards him." Quan eyed his friend carefully. It almost sounded as if Lu Xun knew something he did not. And he wasn't positive he liked that thought...

* * *

Ce knew something was bothering Da. She hadn't talked to him much in a week. Today he had decided to find out what. As she stormed around their room he came up to face her, gently holding her arms. She wouldn't look at him, her head tilted up and away from him in her snobbish manner. He tried not to smile at her childish behaviour.

"Okay, remember we promised we were going to work on this? I'm not sure if my timing is good right now or not, but I'm going to dare it. So now you are going to tell me what's wrong."

Da looked at him, a pout on her face. 'I'm mad at you!"

Ce couldn't stop his laughter. "That is obvious, love." He kissed her pouted lips. "Now - about what?"

"How could you do that to Kuang? An arranged marriage? For an alliance with CaoCao?" her frown grew. "It's ludicrous!"

He had felt her shiver as she said CaoCao's name. He gently rubbed her arms, hoping to calm her. "Will you let me explain?" She crossed her arms waiting. "First of all Kuang is crazy for that girl. And apparently she likes him a lot too. Since our marriage banquet they've been writing letters to each other. Both are rather happy by the arrangement.

"As for the alliance - I never said I trusted him. But I see it this way - Kuang is happy. Cao Ren's daughter is happy. CaoCao is staying away from you and Xiao. And with this alliance it means I can stay here longer with you instead of going out fighting against him to keep our lands. Sounds pretty fair, doesn't it?"

Three seconds passed then she dropped her arms in defeat, letting out a sigh. "Alright." She grumped. "Since you put it that way."

He tapped her chin with a finger. "No smile?" He watched as her upper lip curled, closer to a snarl than even a hint of a smile. 'Okay, what else?"

"Nothing..." She let out a squeal as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her over to the bed. He sat down, placing her on his lap. His other arm going around her, holding her in place. She struggled for a little bit, but knew it was of no use.

"One more time. What else?" He asked. "Is it the upcoming campaign?"

"No. I already told you I understood. You can't have rogues running about scaring people."

"I can stay here a little longer if you need me to." She had reassured him several times she believed he was doing the right thing and she would be fine. He kept checking any way, nervous to leave her.

"Not at the expense of innocent lives. I will not be the bearer of that burden."

"Then what is troubling you, my blossom?"

She let out a wistful sigh. "I had...I hoped by this time I would..." Her cheeks grew a soft pink. "I wanted to be carrying our child, Ce. I'm ready for that. I know I am. But as of yet nothing. Shang will be a mother before me at this rate!"

He laughed again. "I highly doubt that!"

"I'm sorry. I know it's silly..."

"No...It's not. But we agreed that the Heavens will know the best time and we just have to be patient. It's not for the lack of trying." His words caused her to turn a deeper pink. "Let's be patient a little longer."

"As long as I'm waiting with you I can be patient."

* * *

"You have your maps?" Xiao was following Zhou around the study as he collected things and put them on the desk.

"Yes." He replied absently as he glanced at a scroll.

"All your notes?"

"Those as well."

"And you'll remember to eat?" She pulled herself up to sit on the corner of the desk as he began to put his supplies into a bag.

"Ce will force feed me now, afraid of being lectured by you for being a poor oath brother." He looked up as she giggled. "What else am I missing?"

"Uhm...I think you have every thing this time. Did you double check?"

"I think the two of us quadrupled checked." He came over to face her, his hand picking up something from his desk. "You forgot to remind me about your string game."

"Well, I thought...you said you still couldn't play it and I figured with chasing rogues you wouldn't have time...so..."

"It's not about whether I can play or if I have time." He wrapped the string around his wrist several times. "It's a piece of you and that is reason enough to bring it with me." He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "I will not forget the promise I made to you. I will ask Ce and Da when we return."

His breath tickled her face and his lips gently caressed her ear. She was glad she was sitting because her legs felt like water and funny sensations were going through her. It was weird and yet delightful. She would have to talk to Da some more and see if this is what she meant by "just let it happen". Or she could ask the person who was teaching her about love. "Zhou..."

"Hmm?" He knew he became distracted around her. Not such a wise move.

"Tell me you'll love me no matter what." She grinned.

"I have no other choice." He kissed the jade bracelet she wore on her wrist before kissing her.

* * *

Ce stood on top of one of the high walls so the troops gathered in the training grounds could see him. This was never one of his favourite moments, loathing speeches as much as paperwork. But it was expected of him so he did it. He glanced behind him seeing Zhou and the sisters waiting patiently. He took a deep breath. "Let's show them not to mess with Wu!" His voice bellowed across the fields. Loud cheers followed and he gave a nod before jumping down. Da ran up to him, hugging him tightly. He put an arm around her, holding her close.

Zhou looked at him with a critical eye. "I remember writing something longer."

"Eh, you would have shortened it too." Ce grinned.

"Not exactly that short, but it served it's purpose."

"That it did!" He turned to Da, framing her face with his hands. "You'll be okay?"

"Yes, my love." She smiled at him. He kept asking her the same question over and over.

"Shang and Xun are here if you need any help."

"And me too!" Xiao insisted.

"And Xiao of course." He nodded. "Xun is getting used to his new duties so you'll find him there. Shang..."

"Shang has decided to be my watch dog whenever you leave now. She'll be yapping at my heels if I need her." Da put her hands on his. "And with Kuang's upcoming marriage there's plenty to do. Lady Wu knows how to keep everyone very busy."

He gave a laugh before kissing her lightly. "Alright. Since you insist you're fine..."

"I am." She nodded.

"Guess I'll take these noisy boys out of here then."

* * *

"Do you miss them?" Shang had nominated herself to help Xun set up his new quarters, but their view of organization was quite different. After she placed a stack of books on a shelf he rearranged the order. A set of boxes were moved from one corner to another. After awhile he gave up and let her do whatever. He would fix it later.

"Miss who?" The question didn't make much sense to him.

"The children. You're no longer their 'Master Lu', y'know."

"To some of them I will always be Master Lu. But most I taught are no longer children. Several of the boys are in units training now. One or two in my own troop. The girls are off learning their own trades. I think a few may have been married." He paused. It had been that long? He had been there for these young adults most of their lives? "I can only hope my teachings were good enough to help them make the right decisions through life."

"You're too harsh on yourself! Of course you taught them well. I haven't heard any complaints."

Xun smiled. "And you would be the first to know."

"You bet." She didn't know whether he was being sarcastic or not. "Those kids like me."

"They definitely do. It will be strange - not having chase games with Lady Xiang."

"Psh. I'll still go over there and play with the brats. Beats other boring activities." She paused, suddenly realizing Xun wouldn't be at the school house. That she wouldn't be going over there to talk to him. Some changes she didn't like she decided. "Will you join us?"

"You don't need me to play games with the children."

"Ya, but it won't be the same if you don't once complain it wasn't proper or appropriate." She grinned him.

"I will try my best to be there."

"Good. Because, trust me, those kids still need Master Lu."

* * *

They had ridden out in silence after the goodbyes and the silence still remained. Zhou noted the glances Ce kept tossing back over his shoulder. "Will you be alright?"

"I'm sure I will be. My thoughts keep going back to her. I just..." He stopped as he heard footsteps. They came to a halt, waiting. They were small and hurried, obviously not trying to be secretive. Zhou and Ce dismounted, ready for whatever was coming. Not too long after Da and Xiao burst through the trees onto the road in front of them, both a little out of breath. Xiao waved happily.

"What are you two doing here?" Ce scolded, not having expected this.

Xiao pushed Da forward. "She wanted to tell you something!"

Da glared back at her sister then down at the ground before finally looking at Ce. "I...I wanted you to know I'm okay. That you shouldn't worry endlessly. You need to focus on what you're doing. You need to stop those rogues. You need to help the men who are standing up against them. Protect the women and children that mean more than anything to them. If you think about me too much you won't be focused.

"I know now your strength is with me no matter where you are. I can do this and prove to you I can. And..."

Whatever else she may have wanted to say was cut off as Ce engulfed her in his arms, pulling her to him. "No man is luckier than I!"

"I believe in you. I always have." She held him tightly.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"I can guess." She smiled.

He held her in his embrace a bit longer before letting her go. "Now get back to the manor before Shang sends troops out to find you." He swung himself back up onto his horse. "We'll be back before you know it!"

Xiao and Da clasped hands as they waved to them. "Feel better?" Xiao asked.

"Mhm..."

"I thought you would. See? Some of my ideas aren't so bad."

"No, they are not." Da smiled, then suddenly called out - "I love you, Lord Sun Ce!"

"I love you too, Lady Da!" His loud voice carried back to them. "Not get back to the manor. You too, Xiao!"

The sisters giggled before running back home.

* * *

"Now what?" Shang looked at the package Xun placed on the table.

"You can tell me." Although Xun already knew who it was from.

Shang glanced between the package and Xun. Groaning she covered her face. "That man doesn't give up, does he?"

"He's being polite, Xiang." He pointed out. "Gifts are exchanged between the Kingdoms on a constant basis."

"Well...I'm just not used to it." She poked at the package. "Lord Poet didn't have to send any thing else. A simple letter would have worked."

"Did you ever send him anything?"

"On advice from Mother - yes. But really..."

"What did you send him?"

A mischievous look came to her face. "The Art of War."

"Did you really?" Xun couldn't tell if he was on the end of a joke or not.

"Well, he seemed the scholarly type!" She defended herself.

"It could have been worse I suppose."

"But why would he send something else? I don't get this."

"It's just reminders of your friendship." He watched as she poked it some more. "Just open it, Xiang. It won't change anything."

"But if I don't open it he'll never know, right?" She didn't know why she was hesitating so much. It was ridiculous! "It's not like it'll cause a war or something."

"Xiang..."

"Okayokayokay." She rolled her eyes before unwrapping the package. On top was a letter she placed to the side. Underneath that was another small silk wrapped bundle. This package sat upon a soft mound of richly embroidered cloth. Shang looked skeptical at it before unbounding the tinier package. She inhaled sharply at the jeweled hairpin. Xun said they were gifts of friendship. A friendship even her mother encouraged. But the sight of the metal clip twinkling with jewels made her more hesitant to read the letter.

She looked at Xun who looked as if he may begin laughing. "What?"

"He doesn't know you well, does he?" True the gifts of cloth and jewelry were once again common place gifts, but the choice amused him. A hair accessory to a girl with short locks? Normally left free in all haphazard disarray.

She glanced at the items. They were gorgeous and yet Xun had a point. She laughed before taking a handful of her hair, shoving the clip in. "Now don't I look elegant?"

He shook his head. "Only you..."

She shoved the letter at him. "Here. Read it aloud."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, I would tell you it anyway."

He hesitated before breaking the seal. "_To the charming and modest Lady Sun ShangXiang of the Wu Kingdom..._"

She groaned. "When is he ever going to stop using that?"

"Should I go on?" Xun hesitated over her reaction.

"Go ahead. As nauseating as it is."

"_Please accept these small tokens of our continued friendship. You are most excellent company and I look forward to being in your presence once again. Your humble acquaintance Lord Liu Bei of the Shu Kingdom_." Xun paused. "Rather a short note from him, isn't it?"

"Ya. He must have been interrupted. Not that I mind!" Shang took the hair clip out of her hair and looked at it, the jewels twinkling in the light. "This would look prettier in Xiao's hair, don't you think?"

"It would not be wise to pass on a gift from a lord." He advised, even as the letter had made him feel that over protectiveness again. He had decided it couldn't be jealousy. What was there to be jealous of? A lord sending her gifts she obviously didn't want? Even though that Lord was Lord Liu...

"But even you said they were common gifts."

"Xiang. He expects to see you wearing it." He found it difficult to say the words, explaining to her what was expected. He did not like this inner turmoil he was feeling. "It is why he mentions hoping to see you. I imagine he will be at Kuang's wedding."

"Xun..." Her words were quiet. "I don't like this."

"There are many things we may not like, but life forces them upon us." Those were not the words of encouragement he had meant to say. "It's a friendship, Xiang. It's good to have friends."

"You're right!" She gave a grin, grabbing the letter from his hands, glancing over the words he had read. "And I'm glad you and I are friends!"

"As am I."

* * *

"Mother?" Shao knocked lightly on the door. Some days he wished he could just burst through the entrance like when he was younger. But he didn't want to be rude even with the door open.

Da looked up from her book, smiling. "You can come in , Shao. What do you need?"

He entered the room, going to take a seat across from her. "I...have a question."

"You know I will answer as best as I can." She felt a pang of regret that he was no longer small enough for her to pull onto her lap. He had grown so fast!

"I know you said you didn't have many friends growing up, but the ones you did...did you ever feel as if they were changing somehow? That they seemed different from the first time you became friends?"

"Time makes everyone change." Da was curious why he was asking this. Had someone said something to him? "You grow up. Learn things. Live through situations you had never thought you would. Did someone say you were different now?"

"No. Not me. Or maybe it is me. See, that's what I'm wondering. Someone...seems different to me and I don't know whether they are or if I'm somehow different. Do I seem different to you?"

"You're bigger." She replied with a smile and received an embarrassed one back. "You're perhaps a bit more serious than you once were. But there's nothing bad with how you're growing up. You're wise, mature, caring for others. And from what I've heard you're becoming quite a fighter. But with a good head on your shoulders."

"Hmmm..."

"Now tell me what you think is different about this other boy."

"Oh, it's not a boy. She's...well...it's Song."

This announcement made Da pause. Thoughts how this conversation may turn out going through her head. She hadn't expected him to mention a girl. Let alone Song. Da knew the girl from the multiple visits the orphans had to see Shao. They did seem the very best of friends.

Song had changed a bit, but as far as Da knew not any differently from other girls her age. She had seen her about the manor as Lady Wu had taken a liking to the young girl. She was pretty, graceful, and well mannered. Da also knew she was being trained on lady like skills. Perhaps this was bothering Shao?

Of course she could be thinking too innocently on the topic. Shao had yet to really mention females to her. What if...? Oh goodness! Whey wasn't Ce here when she needed him?

"What about Song, my son?" Her voice sounded calmer than she felt. With Xiao asking all sorts of questions she wasn't positive she was ready for her son to be asking anything similar!

"Before, Shang had been teaching both of us fighting techniques and Song seemed really dedicated to it. She even proclaimed she was going to be Shang's protector and all this stuff. But recently...well, I don't think she trains any more. We're rarely in school now, but when I do see her she's with a bunch of girls I really don't know. And when they see me they giggle." Here he rolled his eyes, obviously bothered by this fact. Da tried not to smile over his reaction.

"And she's always saying she's training. She barely has time to help me with XiXi any more. And...I don't know. She seems nervous to talk to me. We've shared all kinds of secrets before. It doesn't make sense."

Well, this was a bit easier than Da had feared. But she still concluded she would have Ce discuss things with Shao when he returned. "Well, first you are both older. You have new responsibilities. She's probably nervous about her training. Perhaps she's worried if she says too much or says something wrong the other girls will tease her. Perhaps she also feels the same about you and thinks you spend all your time on the field training."

"I do not!"

This time Da did smile. "I didn't say you did. But if your schedules conflict each other you miss any free time together."

"I guess..." His reply was glum.

"Why don't you invite her to dinner. Just her. So then you both know you have free time to talk. And I bet once you do you'll find out she hasn't changed all that much."

"If you say so I'll give it a try."

"Do you want her to be different?"

"No. I want her to be Song. I mean I can't do any thing about her growing up since I'm doing the same. And I don't mind that she's prettier than she used to be. That's okay. So some changes I don't mind..."

_Uh-oh..._Da thought, hoping Ce wouldn't be gone too long. She definitely needed him to talk to Shao!

* * *

"Do you think he likes her?" Da had decided to seek out Xun. It wasn't exactly advice she was seeking. Just another point of view. Hopefully one that would calm her.

"They've always been friends." He was wondering why Da was approaching him with such a question. Although the children she was referring to (although not quite children any longer) had been his students. He knew a lot about them.

"But that's not what I'm asking." Da didn't think Xun was avoiding the question. But she wished he would just answer her.

"They are still young, Da. I don't believe that is their goal. But I'm afraid I can not calm any fears as a simple crush is very likely at their age."

"And that is exactly what I am thinking." She sighed.

"I am sorry I was not much help."

"Actually you were. I wanted to see if I was imagining things or not."

"Did you not fancy someone when you were his age?"

"Strangely I am barely older than he is. The last one I "fancied" I married." She smiled, nodding her head. "I did not get the opportunity as he has to be around a myriad of people. And many his own age. I once developed a simple crush on a general which was rather amusing. I hung on every word he said, even when I had no clue what he was talking about. It ended quite suddenly when he patted me on the head and decided to tell me I was the age of his granddaughter." She laughed. "How foolish we can be..." She took a deep breath.

"And then I had to face the multitude of people who were eager to catch my eye. It didn't seem to matter what age or who they were. I think I stopped myself from such fanciful feelings because of that. I guess I really don't understand. What of you?"

"I think it is only natural to have these feelings for someone. I've had a...few." He hesitated his admittance. As long as she didn't ask who he would be fine. "Everyone is smitten once in awhile with someone if they are attainable or not. But I would not worry."

"I will take your word and your advice. But I can not help but keep an eye on him."

* * *

An eye on them both as it so happened. The minute Song entered the room it was obvious Shao had trouble not staring at her. She was very pretty and nearly perfect in every thing. Lady Wu was an excellent teacher and obviously the girl a very willing student. Da tried not to make assumptions and give both the benefit of the doubt.

As the minutes went by and the meal continued she let out a relieved sigh. As Xun had said they were indeed very good friends and enjoyed each others company. They talked easily and about literally every thing. They did their best to include Da in the conversation, but often reverted back to gossip and jokes only they knew about. Da let them go, not worried about being part of the dinner conversation.

She had once let Shao have friends over to ease his loneliness, but as he became increasingly busy they had been skipped past. It seemed he needed those gatherings once more. He needed his old friends as she needed Xiao. Old comforts that made you feel relaxed and happy. A dinner party once a month couldn't be a bad thing.

But in one instance her relief disappeared as Shao was saying goodbye to Song. Right before she left Song leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Shao stood there, staring at the door. Da shook her head..._oh no..._

_

* * *

_

Xiao did as she promised Zhou and every night she played that one song on her flute. Some times she would go to the gardens. Others she would sit by her window. She kept hoping somehow he would hear it even though she knew the idea was preposterous.

Qing was growing a dislike for the song. For as beautiful as it was by the end of the week she wanted to take the flute and hide it away. She imagined something must have been said to have Xiao play it every night. And she imagined it had to do with Zhou Yu. For as tired as she was of the song she noted a tone of melancholy to it tonight. She paused at the doorway. "Why so sad, tonight, Lady Xiao?"

Xiao lowered the flute to her lap and gave a large sigh. "I...I miss Zhou." She didn't know why, but it felt funny to say that.

"It's alright to miss him." Qing came over and joined her on the window seat.

She remembered saying that to her sister, which made this even stranger to her. "But I'm not Da."

"What does missing Zhou have to do with Da?" Qing was a bit surprised.

"Well...she cries every time Ce leaves. And she says it's because she misses him. She told me once she missed him so much it hurt. I don't think that is how I feel." She was puzzled by her feelings. She missed Zhou. Missed seeing him around every day. Hearing his voice. How he held her. But then again she didn't feel as if this should make her cry.

"It's alright to cry if you miss someone. A lot of people do." Qing hoped this calmed any fears Xiao my have that crying during such a situation was abnormal. It was true Da was more emotional on that level. The maid could only remember seeing the younger sister cry twice since they had been here and that had been early on.

"I don't think I'll cry." Xiao admitted.

"Alright. You don't have to."

"Is that weird?" Xiao was beginning to feel as if something was wrong with her. The only comparison she had was her sister and since Da did so many things perfectly she figured that was how one was supposed to act.

"No, it's not. It all depends on you. There's no right or wrong."

"I just feel as if...I don't know. It's kinda like something really, really important was taken away from me. And it's a bit uncomfortable. Does that make sense?"

"Perfectly." Qing nodded. Although she understood Da's emotions and how people may see it as more typical Qing felt as if she connected with how Xiao felt more. Xiao had an unwavering faith in Zhou. She never felt as if he may never return. She _knew_ he would. It made sense not to cry when all you needed was a little patience. But what made this time feel differently Qing wondered.

"Good." Xiao gave a relieved sigh. "I thought something was somehow wrong with me."

"You do not have to be like your sister. You each have your own ways with dealing with situations." Qing personally thought Xiao handled things better than her sister. It was almost as if she was more mature in the circumstances although Xiao would never believe that.

The servants were quite impressed by Da's behaviour this time around. Something had definitely changed in her. Last time they knew she was trying her best to be Lady Sun. But it was almost as if she didn't understand what that title meant. This time she _was_ Lady Sun and much stronger for it. She was performing her duties unwaveringly.

With Xiao it was different. They felt as if the minute they met her she was Lady Zhou. That there was no question who she was or what that meant. It was why they were all surprised their union was taking forever. Why the hesitation on something already there? But they hadn't known she didn't understand exactly that was how she was acting.

Xiao sighed again. "I guess that's true. I just never thought I would feel this way. One never expects to fall in love, do they? I mean you can hope some day that might happen, but that day is never when you expect it."

"Nothing is how you expect it."

"Hmmm..."

""Hmmm..." is never a good sign with Lady Xiao." When the little Qiao thought too much it could cause all sorts of mayhem. It just depended on _what_ she was thinking.

"I'm just thinking." Xiao looked down at the flute in her lap.

"I know."

"Qing. When you miss someone what do you do?"

"I fear I am the wrong person to ask that. There haven't been too many people I've missed in my life. Perhaps you should talk to your sister."

Xiao puffed out her cheeks. She probably should talk to Da. She just hoped the conversation wouldn't cause her sister to start crying...

* * *

"You write him letters? Even though he'll never receive them?" Xiao tried to figure this out. When she had searched out her sister she found her at the desk in her study. Apparently writing a letter just as she said. It wasn't exactly the answer she was expecting. Although she didn't really know what she expected.

"It's not about whether he'll actually see them or not. It's about writing out your feelings. If you admit them, even if only on a piece of paper, it's better than keeping it pent up inside. And it may also help you understand why you feel the way you do." Da put down her brush. "Mistress Huang told me about this. And it helps me. Do you wan to try?" She pulled out another piece of paper and brush.

Xiao looked at the items, skeptical. It was kind of odd to her to write a letter to someone when they may never see it. But if it had helped her sister it couldn't be bad. And she was willing to try almost everything once.

She dragged a chair over to sit by her sister. "Okay. I'll try."

It hadn't even been two seconds before Shang popped her head around the door. "How're we doing?"

Da gave a sigh. "The answer is the same as the previous four times you asked me today. I am fine."

She came into the room with her casual manner. "I'm just making sure..."

"I understand. But you are going to drive me insane asking the same question."

"Okay. I'll come up with different ways to ask it." She gave a grin as Da shook her head. "Whatcha doing?"

"We're _trying_ to write letters."

"To who?"

"To Zhou and Ce." Xiao decided to supply the answer. "Da says even when they can't be delivered to them it helps to write your feelings down."

"Is that so?" Shang reached for the nearest paper. "What do you write about?"

"Apparently about anything. I haven't tried yet." Xiao admitted.

Da suddenly jumped up, noticing what paper Shang was holding. She could feel her cheeks burning. "Shang. Give that back."

The other girl looked at her puzzled, not having even looked at the note in her hand. But she saw the blush on her friend's cheeks and a mischievous look came to her face. "Must be pretty personal."

"Shang...I'm not joking..." Da felt her heart sink as Shang took a few steps away.

"Wonder what it says..."

Da suddenly sprung from behind the desk, chasing after Shang across the room who tormented her by keeping the letter just out of reach. "Should we find out what it says, Xiao?"

"You know she's going to get you back for reading that." Xiao warned, watching as her sister's expression turned dark. She had learned her lesson years ago when Da had caught her reading the letters she had written some general she obviously had a crush on. Never underestimate Da...

"Fully expect it." Shang cleared her throat, but choked as her eyes flitted across the words. "Wow Da..."

Da ripped the paper from her friend's hands. "You need to learn about personal property." She snapped, before turning on her heels to return to the desk.

"That...was intense." She perched herself on a chair.

"And not for you to read!" Da couldn't imagine herself any redder.

"Y'know, Ce said something similiar when I read a poem he was working on for you. You're a better writer than he is."

Da took a deep breath. "You need to be less nosy."

"You two need to keep those thoughts off paper!" Shang laughed.

"I'm just impressed Ce actually did write poems to Da." Xiao interjected.

Da rolled her eyes. "I told you he did."

"Is that what you're supposed to be writing?"

"Not unless you want to. It can simply be how your day was or some discovery you made or even just the weather."

"Let's not be lame, Da."

"The weather is a very good topic."

"Ya, safer to put on paper than some of Da's thoughts!" Shang laughed again before being hit in the head by a ball of crumpled paper. "You have to do better than that, Lady Sun, to get back at me.

Da pointed the brush at her. "Just you wait..."

* * *

Xiao had made it down to the river in the company of Qing. She held tightly the letter she had written and a small boat shaped item. She spent a few minutes securing the paper to the toy before placing it in the water. It bobbed for a few minutes before slowly making it down stream.

Xiao watched it silently. _Zhou...I miss you. Please be alright. Send me a sign so I know how you are. I love you..._

_

* * *

_

A scream echoed through the hall. Da felt her heart pounding in her chest at the sound. Her feet took her running down the pavement as she watched the guards storming into the building. She felt sick. She had never heard her sister scream before. But she knew, deep inside, that terrified sound had come from Xiao. When she finally reached the stairs Xiao was half way down them in hysterics, tripping and falling as she tried to reach Da.

Da threw herself down on the stairs catching Xiao in her arms as her sister collapsed against her sobbing. Da was terrified. She had never seen Xiao like this. If someone had hurt her... "Xiao...Xiao..." She repeated her name, hoping to find out something.

"Something's wrong!" Xiao's muffled wail was broken by sobs. "He's...hurt...or worse..."

"What...?" Da was trying to figure out what she was talking about. How would she know...?

"Tell me he'll be okay. Please!"

Da pulled her sister's small frame closer to her in a tight hug. She could feel her body shaking uncontrollably, the sobbing becoming worse. How could Xiao know something was wrong with Zhou? Whatever it was had her distraught beyond what her body could handle. "Xiao...talk to me. You know you can tell me anything."

Xiao continued to cry, holding Da tight. "He...Zhou...something is wrong!"

"What happened?"

"My...my bracelet shattered! I told him...I would never take it off." Her words came out in one rush. She choked them out, still hiding her face in her sister's shoulder. "They...they're not supposed to break! Something terrible must have happened to him. That's why it...I asked him to send me a sign. Tell me how he was. Oh, Da! It's horrible! It broke into a million pieces!"

"Oh, Xiao..." Da softly stroked her hair. She believed Xiao. There was little reason not to. Her own heart ached wondering what had happened to Zhou.

"Please tell me he'll come home. Please? Tell me he'll be alright. Please? Please...please...?"

Da wished she had more encouraging words to speak to ease her sister's mind. But none would leave her lips. All she could do was hold her tightly, silently hoping for the best.

* * *

"May I ask what happened?" Xun had searched out Da a few days later. What had caused Xiao's hysterics was still a mystery around the manor as the guards had reported discovering nothing after searching the grounds. And neither sister was talking.

"You may. But that doesn't mean I will answer." Da was a safe distance from watching her sister that she doubt Xiao would hear them. But it wasn't that which made her hesitant.

"I came to you on my own accord." Xun promised. "Not to start rumours nor as Quan's spy. I am worried about her."

"As long as Zhou returns through those gates unharmed as possible I believe she will be alright. My sister is stronger in many ways compared to I." Da gave a bemused smile knowing what was said about her. After she had calmed own Xiao's rational mind had begun calculating every possibility and how news would come about for each. No messenger had yet to arrive announcing a horrid fate so she had become more hopeful as each hour passed.

Even though the broken bracelet heralded a misfortune the question still remained - what? For Xiao's happiness Da could only hope it was something minor. But superstitions left her fearful. If she told Xun she doubted his words would be comforting.

"There has been no news from the unit." He grew suspicious.

"No, there has not."

"What sort of omen was given her?"

"One that scared her to hysterics." She gave him a meaningful look. Such reactions were not typical of Xiao.

"I fear the outcome."

"Don't we all..."

"Da." Xiao's voice interrupted them. "They're back. Da! They're back!" She jumped up from the bench she had been sitting on, overlooking the courtyards at the gate. The excited tone to her voice was barely contained. "It's Zhou!" She ran off to the gate, leaving them behind.

When Da looked over she was shocked and confused. There was Zhou. But where were the others?

* * *

_Note time!_

_- Okay so depending on what you read and what you want to believe depends on how you look at Cao Ren and his daughter. Yes, back in the wedding banquet chapter I mistakenly say Cao Ren is Cao Cao's brother. Oh well...it happens. Some places say Kuang married Ren's daughter. Others say it was just some other cousin or whatever. Well, since I messed it up I'll continue with the way I have it. Please don't hate. I'm not an expert on Wei..._

_- I decided to put in Kuang's marriage and reference to Quan being in a relationship to kinda keep a flow of history. I hate when back characters are just left to stagnate and not progress themselves. But also don't want them to over take the plot. Kuang as I said was married for political reasons. Quan had a lot of wives, concubines, and children so it had to begin somewhere XD Yes, I'm using and abusing the characters to carry plot along. Oh well...=D_

_- Xun was a General and I also decided it was about time he was promoted from "school teacher" to something befitting. Whether I will progress on this or not is left unknown right now, but, yes, no more school yard lolz will be had. Sorry..._

_- Concerning Xiao's jade bracelet. There are a lot of beliefs on jade and the one I was taught many years ago was the fact that when a jade piece cracks or breaks, it has shielded its holder from an evil or harmful event. I wanted to show the connection between Xiao and Zhou by using this. Yes, I had intended it all along since I mentioned the bracelet. _

_Thank you once again for reading! More chapters to come of course =D Review button please?_


	37. Chapter 36

_A lot more time passed than I thought while writing this! And I was stuck on the ending for awhile so I apologize! I've caught up with myself on the hand written version so I hope that doesn't slow me down though...that wouldn't be good..._

_Anyway I hope you enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

When Da finally caught up with her sister she found her in Zhou's arms and wasn't sure who was close to crushing whom. Neither seemed willing to let the other go.

"Now that you are in my arms the world has turned right again. I live because of you, my butterfly." Zhou's hushed words reached Da's ears. Something _had_ happened. Now the question is what? And still there was no sign of the others.

Da waited for as long as her anxiety would let her before interrupting the private moment. "Zhou...? Where are the others?"

When Zhou turned to look at her his dark gaze caused her to take a step back. She hadn't expected to see the anger in his normally gentle eyes. "Don't worry. Your husband will be along soon." The words were almost spat at her. She wanted to ask more, but didn't dare. Appearing satisfied with her reaction he turned back to Xiao, his voice returning to it's tender tone. "Let us go inside. I have so much I want to tell you."

"Have you eaten? We must get you some food. Then we can talk. I..." Xiao continued to chatter as she took him by the hand and led him to the manor.

Da watched them go, puzzled. Zhou had rode ahead? Without Ce? And to say _your husband_ as he had...It left chills. She remained by the gate, waiting. No sign. No sound.

"Zhou returns alone?" Xun finally joined her. He had not wanted to interrupt any reunions, but word was already spreading.

"Something happened."

"Your sister's omen?"

"I don't think its what we may expect."

"So where's my brother?" Shang ran up to join them.

"I...don't know." Da answered truthfully.

"But Zhou's back."

"I know."

"Wait...this doesn't make sense."

"No, it doesn't." Da had to agree. "But..."

"Shhh..." Shang waved a hand, then smiled broadly. "Here he comes!"

"How...?"

"I hear his horse. You'll learn to hear it too."

Shang was right and before long Da heard the sounds of the unit coming down the road. When they finally came into view Ce's expression was completely opposite of Zhou's. He was laughing at something the man next to him had said. Da watched this man as she did not recognize him. True, she could not name every man in every unit, but this one was...different somehow. She had a funny feeling that although he returned with the troops he had not left the manor with them. Her suspicions were proven true by Shang's next words.

"Who is that?" Shang watched them closely as well.

He had dismounted, approaching them until he was in front of Da. Kneeling her held out a helmet towards her. "Lady Sun. Please accept the return of your husband's helmet from my hands."

Da hesitated, glancing at Ce who was dismounting his own horse. The man in front of her seemed gruff and his voice was deep, but it was hard to note much of anything while he remained in full armour including his helmet kneeling in front of her. "And how, may I ask, did it come into your possession?"

"I faced Lord Sun in combat and thinking I the victor claimed his helmet as my prize. Little did I know his true might as a warrior. I return the defeated. To reclaim my Tiger Slayers I must offer you his helmet and earn your trust that I would not harm Lord Sun Ce."

"I fear there is a much longer story to this." Da found his fine words interesting, but was unsure their true meaning. She took the helmet from his hands. "I accept your ill claimed prize, but my trust is not so easily given."

"I understand, Lady Sun."

"What is your name?"

The man stood, towering over her. "They call me Taishi Ci."

Da heard Shang gasp and wished she knew all the people she did. If Xiao was here Da was positive she would know who this man was. "THen I welcome you, Taishi Ci."

"Unbelievable..." Shang finally spoke.

"My reputation proceeds me." Ci looked over at her.

"Only a few of us will know. As long as Ce says you're a friend..."

"I do." Ce came to stand by Da's side, noting her confusion, Shang's awe, and Xun's wariness. This was going to be a long day..."Taishi Ci has come to add his strength to our cause."

"It is the least I could do." Ci bowed.

Da finally looked away from the newcomer to Ce and gasped, dropping the helmet. Gone was the long glowing ponytail he often wore. His hair now short and jagged. She reached up. "What happened?"

"It'll grow back, don't worry." Ce gave a half smile.

"That would be my fault." Ci bowed his head. "When I retrieved his helmet the mane came with."

Da eyed the man more warily. Fearful how close this man had come to fatally injuring Ce. "As his head remains intact I will hold back any scornful words."

"That's my Da." Ce said quietly as he lightly kissed the top of her head. He watched as she kept an eye on Ci. A lot would be spoken once they were in private he knew. He raised his voice. "Shang. Why don't you take Ci for a short tour. I'll have accommodations set up in the mean time."

"Sure, brother." Shang was still surprised Taishi Ci was _here_. And swearing allegiance to Ce? She was determined to find out details of this duel they had been talking about. "Come on!"

"I'm coming too." Xun decided, not willingly handing out his trust until he knew more.

"Whatever you want to do."

"I will take my leave then." Ce bowed once more. "Lord and Lady Sun."

They watched them go in silence, Shang's voice the only sound. Da turned back to Ce, noting a change to his jovial nature he had displayed. "Ce...?" She reached up to touch his face.

He kissed the hand before grabbing her into a fierce hug, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. "He doesn't trust me any more. My own oath brother!"

Da was stunned by his words. Zhou? Xiao's hysterics returned to her and she knew something horrible had happened. Something that must be corrected immediately. The question was how?

* * *

"I'm so sorry about your bracelet, my butterfly." It seemed to be routine now that once Zhou returned he would bath, be fed and then finally find himself alone to talk to Xiao. She would rest his head upon her lap and softly stroke his hair, taking away pain and worry.

"My only wish was to see you ride through those gates." Her voice was quiet after telling her story. There had been a quiver to it as she spoke of the shattering of the jade. He had wiped away a few tears as she told the tale. He had never seen her cry and it actually angered him more.

"You kept me alive each day." He sat up, softly kissing her.

"Zhou..." She looked down at her lap. "What happened?"

"What...do you mean?" He was hesitant to tell her.

"Don't lie to me. And don't force me to seek out a soldier to find out." She looked up, staring him straight in the eye. Daring him. "My bracelet didn't break simply because you faced a group of rogues. Something happened to you and I need to know what." She waited as he held her gaze, but didn't answer. "I'll go ask Ce!" She threatened.

"Don't you dare. Stay away from him." He pushed himself up and took a few steps away from her. She remained seated, the shock evident on her face. "Promise me."

"I won't. Until you tell me why."

"Xiao..." But he knew that look on her face. The determination she had.

"I know it was horrible. I can tell. And I'm sorry to ask you to relive it, but for you to return alone...and ask me to stay away from Ce?" She shook her head. "Not until I know why."

There was a silence between them. A long heavy count of time. Zhou had placed his hand on the wall, staring at it. "Xiao. Answer me this: Will you love me no matter what?"

She jumped up, running across the room. Throwing her arms around his waist, she hugged him tight. "I have no other choice, my champion."

His arm went around her shoulder, feeling comfort in her closeness. "There is a man. A man that returned with us. His name is Taishi Ci..."

* * *

"Oh, please, I'm not going to fall for that." Shang rolled her eyes at the story. "I'm not six. Duels don't last for days."

"You are doubting me?" Taishi Ci was a bit surprised. The young girl had taken her duty as tour guide very seriously and they were wandering one of the many large gardens. In the midst of her commendation of the various flora and fauna she had convinced him to tell the story of Ce's helmet. She was very skeptical over the whole thing. Her companion had remained silent, but kept a watchful eye on both.

"Let's say I note a hint of exaggeration."

This was the first time Xun's expression changed as a hint of a smile appeared showing his amusement. Shang could take anyone by surprise.

"I do not elaborate my tales to define a greater victory nor a more horrible defeat."

Shang raised an eyebrow. "A man of honour. Now wonder my brother likes you. But you do know Da will berated you for hacking his hair off like that."

"She seemed accepting of it." He was a bit confused.

"Just wait. Da has her moments. Now...since no one has come to fetch you I guess we can continue." She shrugged her shoulders. What was taking Ce so long? "So...think you can handle living here?"

"I will try my best, Lady Sun."

"Nuh-uh!" Shang snapped around, a finger pointing at his face. "No calling me that. Save the title for Da."

"But you are Lord Sun's sister..."

"So?"

Taishi Ci paused trying to figure out the young lady in front of him. "What shall I call you then?"

"Shang is fine. I'll answer to it faster than Lady Sun. Almost everyone calls me that any way."

Ci did not miss the side look she gave the third party of their group. "And your companion? What should I call him?"

Shang coughed as Xun stepped forward, giving a short bow. "Lu Xun. Newly appointed General of the Wu forces."

"Congratulations on your promotion, General Lu." There were many things he would have to learn. And learn quickly, Ci decided.

"What kind of war council is going on here?" A loud voice interrupted them and Huang Gai approached the trio.

"Just giving a short tour." Shang explained.

"I think Master Taishi would prefer a bath and hot meal over a walk in the gardens." Gai had the same wariness as Xun. He knew what had happened and although he would not go against his lords' decision it didn't mean he would ignore caution.

"Ce told me to."

There was another brief pause. One that had Gai sizing up the situation. Shand had been asked to give a tour and Xun had obviously come along to "help". A smile came to his face. Little did Shang understand...Rumours would truly begin once again much to the young Sun princess's grief. "Well then. I think I will join you."

"What?" Shang rolled her eyes, hands on hips. "Why the interest in the gardens suddenly?"

"Perhaps it's the people within it."

"You know what...Why don't you three finish it. I'm going to see how that room and some food are coming along." She threw her hand into the air before walking away.

"The young lady has quite a strong personality." Ci watched her go.

"Oh, just wait." Gai laughed. "You don't know the half of it!"

* * *

Da's fingers sifted through the rough layers of Ce's hair as his head rested upon her chest. his arm was around her waist, holding her close in a tender embrace. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it." She sighed.

"It'll grow back." His promise repeated his words from earlier.

"Hmm..." She continued to play with it, thinking of the other man's words. It worried her. It also worried her how tense Ce was. Softly messing with his hair seemed to be relaxing him so she continued. "Ce. Will you tell me what happened?"

There was a silence. Long enough for him to tighten his hold on her. "He's...never been this angry with me before. We've argued in the past, but...you and I have had worse fights than I have ever had with him. He...won't even talk to me."

"Is it because of this man. This Taishi Ci?"

Ce closed his eyes tight. He knew he had made the right decision. Felt it in his gut. But why did that decision have to come with such a high price. He took a deep breath before letting her go, sitting up.

Da remained where she was, resting on the floor waiting. He had yet to change out of his travel clothes, still smelling of dust and battle. Whatever had happened bothered both oath brothers deeply. She didn't want to interrupt his thoughts, letting him speak when ready. She continued to watch him, unsettled by his silence.

"Taishi Ci is a man of honour." He did not look at her but stared at the wall. "If this was untrue I would not have brought him here. His previous lords did not understand his potential and let him stagnate. He is a great warrior with a quick mind."

"Zhou does not share your view?"

"Da...he...he was taken captive by Ci." When she quickly sat up by those words he grabbed her into another fierce hold, his face buried in her hair. "I...I heard his screams at night." he choked out the words. "I fought through the guards trying to reach him. It was why I dueled Ci."

"Oh, my love..." Da's heart ached at his words. "Surely Zhou knows what you did to rescue him."

"But he's right. How can you trust a man who holds you captive? And how can you trust a man who would bring your enemy home?"

* * *

"What happened?" Quan approached Shang.

She gave him a critical eye. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you know every story, every secret, this manor holds."

"You bet I do. And don't forget that." She pointed a finger at him. "But what do you want to know this time?"

"Why the manor is breaking in half." He didn't think he had to phrase it any other way. Since the return of the units there had been a feeling of division and it was getting worse.

"That man is Taishi Ci."

"I know that."

"But you don't know what that means. He's an outcast. Been labeled a criminal. Caused all sorts of uprisings. Don't get me wrong. He's a warrior with amazing skill, but no focus. Most view him as a danger."

"Is he?" Quan watched her face. For any hints of change.

She shrugged. "Who isn't? If you didn't know Gai wouldn't you say he was dangerous? _Ce_ is dangerous. But we don't care, do we? Because we've known them our entire lives. I'm not saying put your full trust in him, but I do believe he is a man of honour."

"Then what is going on?"

Shang sighed. "You need to start paying better attention."

"Enough games, Shang. What's going on?"

"Ci had taken Zhou captive." She watched the surprise cross his face. "Ya. That's how we all felt. It was getting close to the end and while the units were battling Zhou thought he could sneak into the supply camp. Kinda finish it off, y'know? The men that went with him were killed. He was taken, held hostage, hoping to be used as a bargaining tool. Ci thought Ce would surrender." She gave a short laugh. "He doesn't know our brother at all. Ce attacked the camp straight on."

"This is the duel everyone is talking about?"

"Mhm...Ci took Ce's helmet and our brother took the man's weapons. Taunts went on for days. I think...hearing what the men are saying Ce went crazy. he and Ci chased each other for miles. No one could keep up. In the end Ce dragged the other man's unconscious body back to camp. End of story. Zhou was released. Ci took an oath to serve Ce. But now..."

"There's a rift between the oath brothers." Quan nodded, understanding.

"I hear the tale. I understand. But...then again I don't. Ci took an oath. That's not a light matter."

"Zhou is feeling betrayed right now." Quan was beginning to see the matter better now, but it still left the brothers at odds. "He was a prisoner of a man our brother has newly put trust in."

"But..."

"Shang. How would you feel if I did something that was against your beliefs, against what you held morally correct?"

"I would beat you senseless." She crossed her arms.

He gave a wry smile. "That is because you would feel betrayed. That is what Zhou is going through right now."

"But Ce wouldn't do that on purpose! And Zhou should know that."

"What he is feeling physically and mentally is stopping him from feeling emotionally what is true."

Shang shook her head. "Something needs done."

"Only time can fix things."

* * *

"Master Huang." Shao found the large warrior sitting outside his house, examining the point of a spear before returning to sharpen it. Shao had not understood why the man did this when there were weapon smiths who would do it for you. Huang Gai had explained that a weapon was an extension of yourself. You knew its moods and its weaknesses. Why would you trust another to take care of it? Shao had nodded, taking the advice.

"Young Lord Sun!" Gai greeted with a smile, watching the young man blush. He was far too sensitive, Gai shook his head. "What brings you to my humble home?"

"I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with Father?" He couldn't quite place it, but something was different. "I fear to ask Mother and make her worry."

The smile left Gai's face and he put aside the spear. "I believe Lady Sun already knows. She does not want _you_ to worry."

"Something _is_ wrong then."

"He is healthy and uninjured - do not worry about that. It's..." Gai wondered how much the boy knew. How much he may have heard. "There's been an argument. Or should I say disagreement. I believe Lord Sun is feeling the brute end of it."

"A disagreement with who?"

"You have a very good friend, right?" Shao nodded his head. "Your father does as well. A bond so strong they are like brothers. Unfortunately when they argue they fight like brothers as well."

"Lord Zhou is that mad at him?"

"You have a very keen mind." Although he shouldn't be surprised. Zhou as well as others were a part of Shao's life as well.

"If they are that close shouldn't they understand why they don't agree?"

"I don't think that's the issue."

"So they know, but still continue to be mad?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Then they need to sit and discuss it. And then if they still can not get passed it maybe it's time to part ways."

"That's a harsh sentiment." Gai could not imagine one oat brother without the other. But yet there was truth in the boy's words.

"You can not be very close friends if you let one thing ruin your friendship." He sat down on the stone step. "Do you mind if I tell you something?"

"Not at all, Young Sun."

"Song and I had a fight the other day. She kissed me in front of mother and, even though it was only on the cheek, it probably wasn't such a good idea. But besides even that, I thought she might like me, as in more than a friend kind. Which is a little awkward, but I was debating for awhile if I felt the same. But then I found out she's being trained as a concubine and I had a funny feeling the kiss was...well...nothing. So I asked her."

"And what did she say?" Gai asked as Shao paused in his story. He had wondered where Shang's "little sister" had gone and the Sun girl wouldn't say. He wondered how Shao had found out about her training.

"She didn't say anything at first so I kinda got mad. Which wasn't very nice of me. Then she admitted she felt safe because we _are_ friends and was curious how I would act. Then I told her she shouldn't have, then she called me stupid, and well...anyway...We talked. It wasn't easy because we were both mad, but it worked. She apologized. I told her it was okay. It wasn't really a big deal any way." He shrugged. "I told her I'm glad she felt safe with me and that our friendship could be like that."

"You two handled that very well. I'm impressed."

"We've been friends our entire life. I don't want to lose that."

"Maybe you should give counsel to your father."

"I think he needs to talk to Lord Zhou."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Zhou held Xiao's hand as they walked the gardens. At the moment she was what reminded him why the sun rose every day. It was a good reminder. he smiled down at her and received a brilliant one in return. He doubted anything else could make him truly happy.

When Xiao looked back to the path she saw a man walking towards them, but she positive he saw them just yet. His head was bent down, his hands clasped behind his back as though he was thinking. She felt Zhou tense next to her. Was this...?

The man stopped as if suddenly aware there was someone in front of him. Looking up he bowed. "Lord and Lady Zhou. I apologize for disturbing your walk." Taishi Ci could think of nothing else to say. He did not want a confrontation. He had been trying to think of ways to make peace with the Wu advisor, but could not come up with anything that may not sound false to the ears.

Zhou on the other hand was attempting to keep the anger he felt from over taking him. It was bad enough Ce had let this man return with them, but to trust him to wander the manor unattended...But his thoughts were interrupted as a strange sound came from Xiao and she ran off. Anything he may have wanted to say, any thought that may have been added, were cut off as he ran after her, leaving a bewildered Ci standing where he was.

Xiao hadn't gone far by the time Zhou reached her. She was standing in another courtyard staring at a wall. "Xiao...?"

"Is that the man you spoke of?" She didn't turn to look at him and there was an odd tone to her voice.

"It is." He replied cautiously.

"He...he called me Lady Zhou."

"Does that bother you?"

"Yes! I mean...not as in...but...I'm not your wife yet!" She spun around to look at him. "No one is supposed to know and I feel...we've jinxed it enough, don't you think?"

"Xiao..." He knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Nothing is jinxed. We'll..."

"Yes, it is! How are we to marry if you won't even talk to Ce? We promised before the campaign and we shouldn't have. Now I've been called Lady Zhou before the proper time. Why can't this just happen like it should?"

"It will come to be, Xiao. I promise."

"How?"

He saw the stubborn look on her face and couldn't answer.

* * *

"Lady Sun?" Song entered the room and bowed. Finding Da alone gave her more confidence.

"Is something the matter, Song?" Da couldn't deny she felt a little worried after the conversation with Shao, but remained smiling at the girl, hoping...

"I came to apologize for my behaviour." Song focused on the words she planned to use and what Lady Wu had told her to apologize for. Enough rumours had gone around and she had told Song she did not want her grandson involved. "I acted rudely and unnecessary at the dinner the other night and I hope you can forgive me."

"On the contrary you acted rather perfectly." Da was puzzled. "No need to apologize."

"Lady Da, it was in bad form for me to show affection to your son as I did and I apologize for that." She bowed again. She and Shao had already talked, and argued a bit, over it, but she wanted to be sure Da knew before she decided any thing on her own.

Ah, so it was that...Da took a deep breath. "Song, may I ask how you feel about Shao?"

"We are best friends and I do not want to lose that. Please accept my apology."

The phrases were practiced, but the words were sincere and there was little Da could do. She had no intentions of upsetting either Shao or Song. "I accept. But, please, if either of you begin to feel differently, come to me or Lord Ce."

"I would be honoured." Song felt relieved, having imagined every horrible scenario she could think of.

* * *

"Lady Sun...Shang." Taishi Ci added quickly as she narrowed her eyes at him, reminding him of what she had said about her name earlier. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?" She didn't know why suddenly everyone was coming to her for answers, but as long as she had the answers she didn't care.

"Does everyone hate me here at the manor?" He had no better way of saying it. If people didn't avoid him the glances he was given spoke words that were not uttered. It seemed childish to ask such things, but he needed to know so his decisions could be clearer.

"Hate is a very strong word." Shang knew certain words should only be used in extreme cases. To her hate was one of them.

"Is there a better term?"

"Strongly dislike? Wary? Unsure? Pick one."

"You have not answered my first question."

"There is only one here who I would say that about. And I think there are obvious reasons for that. As for others...they are basing everything on hearsay. Everyone is going to make their own decision."

"Perhaps I should leave to relieve the situation."

"And make yourself the bad guy some are trying to name you? Not a good decision. Besides that would be running away from the situation. Not a mature thing to do."

"Running...away?"

"That's what it would be no matter how much you want to deny it. The best way to do this is to talk."

"I do not believe Lord Zhou Yu want to be in my presence for longer than a few mere seconds."

"Hmmm...ya...that can pose a problem. Listen. You're going to have to face him sooner or later. Always better sooner."

"You are very wise for your age, Shang."

She waved a hand in dismissal. "Not at all. I just know what works in my family."

"It is advice worth remembering."

* * *

"Have you seen him yet?" Da entered their bedroom, seeing Ce staring out the window. His silence was bothering her.

"He won't talk to me." He gripped the curtains in his hand, feeling her come up beside him.

"Ce..." She lightly brushed his arm with her fingers. "Have you...ordered him to speak to you? You are Lord Sun. It is your right." She watched a smile almost cross his face. "What?"

"A few years ago he gave me similar advice to remove a girl from my chambers on a boat." He face her, lightly touching her cheek. The smile that would not stay on his face spread across hers.

"But that is not the Ce we know and love."

"I am not comfortable exerting my power that way."

"Let me talk with Xiao. I am sure we can think of something."

"Nothing too drastic." He wanted her to promise.

She kissed him lightly. "Xiao is full of brilliant ideas. Fear not."

"When the two of you get together I think the entire kingdom should be in fear." His attempt at teasing worked and she swatted him on the arm. "I'm just saying..."

"Ce..." She knew he had been attempting to lighten the mood, but..."You want to talk to him, don't you? You don't want it to end this way, right?"

"Zhou and I have been together most of our lives. To end it now would be like losing that part of me. I'm not ready to face that yet. But if he refuses I have no other choice."

"Things will turn out for the right, beloved."

He took her into his arms, holding her there. He wanted to believe in her version of the story. How she saw things end in happiness. But there was a chill, far back inside of him, that warned otherwise.

* * *

Zhou's anger brew in him, boiled beneath the surface. He had on most occasions been able to control it, but things had gone too far and he had had enough. Anger did not explode out from him. It came out cold and calm, a horrible chill. He entered the room, pointing a finger at the man he accused everything upon. "What have you done with her?"

Ci looked up, neither startled nor surprised. And he didn't need to question who was being discussed. "I have not seen your wife for many hours."

"She is not my wife." Zhou seethed, remembering Xiao's words and concerns. "But she is my life and if you have harmed her..."

"I have not touched her." Ci was a bit confused by the statement that the young lady was not Zhou's wife, but that would be something to worry about later.

"What have you done with her?" Zhou's tone had turned colder.

Ci hung his head before standing up to face the other man. This wasn't going to end easily he could tell. "I know you will not believe me, but I speak the truth when I say I have done nothing to Lady Xiao."

"How can you lie with such a straight face?"

"How can you easily place blame?"

"Enough!" Ce's voice bellowed through the room as he arrived. "What is going on?" A few guards had been sent to fetch him once it was discovered which two men occupied the room, and what they were arguing about.

"Why don't you ask your new trusted ally?" Zhou sneered. Seconds later he was punched in the face by Ce. He stumbled back, surprised by the action.

"Stop acting like a child!" Ce snapped at him. "right now I don't care about your hatred. Let it eat you until there is nothing left. But don't let it consume you so much you forget who you are trying to protect."

"He kidnapped Xiao!" Zhou once again accused.

"I did no such thing." Ci shook his head.

"Da went to talk to her..." Ce did not like this series of events.

Zhou looked over at Ce, his face still stinging from the blow, but knew what he was saying. He still may hate his oath brother for letting this man into their homes, but the love they had for the sisters was one they both easily understood. It was another bond they both shared. "She's gone missing." He uttered the words he had always feared.

"Da has not come back..."

The guards knew what this meant the minute Ce turned around shouting orders. There was no hesitation, no question as they spread out through the manor searching for the missing girls. During the commotion no one had seen Ci leave the room. When Zhou looked back as he followed Ce, his eyes narrowed at the empty room.

* * *

_AN - _

_- I didn't think I would have as much fun with Taishi Ci as I am. I watched several clips to see how he would act and researched a bit, not a lot, but a bit. And he's actually really fun!_

_- Before you start on me about the duel - I KNOW what the stories say, but I changed it a bit to fit mine =D Zhou did go to the supply camp and I think if I remember right set fire to them. So I just twisted that a bit. I don't think I went too off base. _

_- Ce's hair...ya...I noted in the newer games how it is drawn and technically, yes, he would have his hair stuffed into that little hat, but I decided this was better. Short hair Ce. Just added to the story!_

_OH! And where did my fave authors go? I need something to read too! Update! Please?_

_Please leave a review. Thank you! =D_


	38. Chapter 37

_Such a long time once again XD This chapter took a lot longer to write than expected. And as I spend a longer amount of time on the computer than being able to pull out paper and pen unfortunately halfway through this chapter I began to write it via keyboard. I am not giving up the old fashion way. Definitely not! But for now modern technology served it's purpose. _

_As always please enjoy. And just because I feel the need to - Warning for use of alcohol in this chapter._

* * *

"You're going about this all wrong." Shang pushed her horse into a gallop, trying to keep up with Ci's fierce pace. She had found him in the stables preparing his horse for a ride. When he wouldn't answer her questions she became curious and chased after him.

"It is not what you think." He was surprised when he discovered her following him, but did not plan to stop to explain things. If she could keep up with him that was fine.

"No? You're racing away from the manor. What do you think that looks like?" Shang couldn't believe she had to ask such questions, or even point these simple facts out.

"I fully expect in no time your brothers will be charging down this same path. The Qiao sisters are missing and they are not in the manor."

"Oh? How do you know that?" What is going on?" She wanted answers. Wanted to know why he knew this. Had Ce been wrong? Had she? To readily trust this man. "Taishi Ci! I demand some answers!" She raced in front of him, then turned her horse to block the path causing him to hastily pull up short.

He laughed, shaking his head. "There's the imperious brat I was expecting!"

"Don't mock me." Shang warned.

"You, child, are mocking me. We can sit here and discuss my intentions or we can go rescue the ladies before any more time passes. Your choice."

Shang narrowed her eyes, angered by his words. But he was right. Da and Xiao were in trouble and needed their help. She turned her horse to open the road in front of them.

"You are a formidable ally, Shang." Ci pushed his horse once more up the path with Shang chasing after.

* * *

"Lady Sun and Lady Qiao are no where to be found." The guard reported to Ce as he and Zhou were heading to the stables, their minds already made up what they intended to do.

"Spread out. Send a few units to the nearest town." Ce threw the orders over his shoulder.

A new guard came up . "Sir. Reports claim Taishi Ci has gone missing as well."

Ce glanced at Zhou. "What is going on?"

"Will you heed my warnings?'' Zhou dared him.

"Track the kidnapper then we'll talk." Ce snapped. He didn't know who to believe right now so he intended to take matters into his own hands and that normally meant action. Not sitting around waiting for reports to come in.

"Our Lord Sun Ce!" Hua and Ling had followed him as he tried to make his way through the chaos that was happening at the manor. "Would you have us come with you?"

It was the only time Ce actually stopped to turn and face someone. "I would like you to stay here. Just in case they return before us. Watch after them." The two servants nodded. "Also see if you can find out where Leiyu and Qing went off to. Neither were in the rooms."

"Leiyu went with Lady Da when she went for a walk." Hua offered, not knowing it was important for them to know. She would have told them earlier.

Ce paused for a moment, thinking. If Da had simply gone for a walk in the company of Leiyu this didn't seem any better of a situation. Most likely Qing was with Xiao. This didn't make the situation any better.

Xun came riding up. "I'm taking my units north on a search."

"Send a messenger if you find them."

"Xiang is no where to be found." Xun informed him, before turning his horse to head out.

Ce shook his head, frustrated. Why did the manor have a habit of turning upside down at a moment's notice? He led his horse from the stables, looking back to see if Zhou was following. He was actually relieved to see him there. As he mounted his ride he caught his eye. "Do not jump to conclusions. And do not face Ci down until the sisters are safe. Understood?"

"Taishi Ci and I have a personal vendetta." Zhou's face was dark.

"AFTER the sisters are safe. That is an order." Ce snapped.

"Aren't you jumping to conclusions?" Zhou's voice was almost menacing. "You're blaming Lord CaoCao, aren't you?"

Ce didn't answer as he sharply turned his horse, silently heading out pass the walls of the manor.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Shang wanted to know as they continued on a path which she had no idea if it had any reason to it.

"Answer me this - who do you think kidnapped Lady Sun and Lady Qiao?" Taishi Ci didn't think this was exactly the time for a conversation, but was beginning to learn Shang had many different ideas. "Go ahead and be honest."

"There are several possibilities. Any rogue who would oppose my brother's ideals. The Nanman from the South. CaoCao from Wei..."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Go ahead and say it. You think I did it."

Shang was silent for a moment after he uttered those words. He was so calm about it. "Well, it might explain how you know which way to go."

"If I swore I did no such thing would you believe me?"

"So who do you think kidnapped them?"

"No one."

"What? You're not making sense!" She wanted to believe he was innocent. That her and Ce's trust were not misplaced. But to receive an answer like that?

"I believe upon discovering her sister's disappearance Lady Sun went out to look for Lady Qiao."

"But that doesn't explain Xiao's whereabouts." There was a silence. "You _do_ know where they are. I swear Ci I will fight you to the death if you have betrayed my brother!"

"No need for that. I have betrayed no one. A few days ago a report came in that a small group of pirates had dropped anchor. I know them. As does the Lady Qiao."

"Why do you come up with these stories and expect me to believe them?"

"_Soft_ _brown hair held high, curiousity of the world sparks her eye. The lady that seems merely a child, known as the Little Qiao._" He did not wait for a reaction from his companion. "I did not know until the other day Lady Qiao was who they spoke of. If she discovered they were here I have little doubt she would have gone out to see them."

"Well, that does sound like Xiao..." Shang had to admit. And the sisters had mentioned pirates before. But it didn't make sense to her why now and why so suddenly? Not telling anyone where she was going and just off and running.

"If they are not there I will request them to join us in the search."

"Do you think Ce and Zhou know where they are?"

"No. But they will join us shortly."

"How do you know?"

"Lord Zhou intends to put me to the death. He will track us until he reaches me."

* * *

"Why are we going this way?" Ce did not understand the path they were taking. He had decided to put his trust in Zhou to lead them. He didn't know how clear headed his friend was thinking, but he knew he was not. It was taking all of his will power not to invade every land to find the sisters.

"He knows where they are. I have no doubt in that." Zhou didn't care how Ce wanted to blame him for going after Ci. But he knew somehow that man was going to where Xiao and Da were.

"Can you keep your vendetta out of this?"

"Xiao's safety is my main concern. Once she is safe I will take care of other matters." Zhou could not remember ever feeling like this. Few things could upset him as this had. Thinking of Xiao was the only thing that calmed him. If she was not around he was positive revenge would have already taken place no matter the consequences. He took a deep breath trying to stay focused. Xiao's safety was first.

Ce had been watching the trail, curious as to why there were two sets of hoof prints, most of the time one riding just behind the other. sometimes the path let them ride side by side. If this was indeed Ci's trail did he have an accomplice? He shook his head. He was not going to blame the man until he had proof.

"Ce..." Zhou slowed his ride's pace. "Up ahead. Ships."

They were still a distance on the horizon, but the obvious shapes of the masts bobbing upon the waves greeted them. Ce clenched his jaw, pushing his horse forward, throwing caution away. The thought of finding Da in the clutches of any enemy clouded his thoughts. He had sworn to protect her no matter what and now...

* * *

Shang laughed as another man came charging at her, his sword swinging in the air with no real control. "Are you serious? Have you been trained at all?" She easily blocked his attack with the borrowed weapon in her hand.

"Their training is my responsibility." A man said as he casually leaned against the railing of the ship.

"Perhaps you should take your responsibility more seriously." Shang dared him. Since their arrival to the main ship she had been having a little too much fun. The men, though gruff looking, were hardly trained in combat. Even with her minimum ability she easily could handle them.

"Is that so?" The man straightened up. "Perhaps you would like to face me, little princess."

"With pleasure." She gave one of her characteristic crooked grins as he walked over to stand in front of her.

"The pleasure will be mine." He returned before coming after her.

Only a few minutes passed, each holding off the other, when suddenly Shang's eyes widened in surprise. "Ce don't! It's not what you think!"

The warning call was enough for the man to spin around and block the attack. It took a minute for what Shang had said to cause Ce to pause. He and Zhou had carefully approached the ships, but upon seeing what looked like Shang being attacked he had raced on board. Now it seemed she planned to convince him otherwise. "What is going on?"

"You are Lord Sun?" The man was wary himself, but spoke without caution.

"I am." The reply was wary.

He gave a laugh, lowering his weapon. "If you are any thing like the Princess or Lady Qiao, you might be worth swearing my allegiance to."

"What is gong on?' Ce demanded again, confused by the situation.

"Where is Xiao?" Zhou stepped forward, tired of these petty pleasantries.

"Downstairs with Master Taishi." The man answered, giving a shrug.

"It's not what you think!" Shang shouted as Zhou and Ce ran down the stairs.

* * *

Laughter reached their ears as they descended the stairs, mixed with the deep sounds of male laughter there was a high pitched giggle that could only belong to one person. Xiao came into sight as they entered the room, standing on a table, obviously telling a story to her captive audience. Turning around she saw Zhou and Ce and gave an excited squeal before hopping from the table to a chair and then jumping to the floor. "There he is!" Her voice was excited as the words came spilling out. She grabbed Zhou's hand, staring at him happily then looked towards the men around the table. "Isn't he utterly lovely?"

Another round of laughter came from them before one man stood up on shakey legs, holding onto the table. "He is indeed, Lady Qiao." A large smile crossed his face. "Come, Lord Zhou. Join us in our celebration." There was a loud applause of approval as the other men around the table started slamming empty cups upon the wood and filling them with whatever was in the large bottles they had.

Zhou, and needless to say Ce, were both bewildered by the scene they had come across. What they had expected was not what they found. Zhou looked down at Xiao who had yet to let go of his hand, familiar with the smile and look on her face. She had been drinking and most likely would remember nothing of this day. "Xiao. Are you alright?"

"Of course I am!" She giggled some more, pulling him to the table. "I've been having a wonderful time with my friends. I've told them all about you!" She was obviously proud of this fact, not caring in the least of what she might have said. "I'm glad you're here though!"

"Xiao...where is Da?" Ce had scanned the room with his eyes, but had not seen her, a worry growing inside of him.

"The Lady Sun?" The same man spoke up before waving a hand to a far back corner. "She's taking a little nap over there. She can't handle her wine, can she?" A new round of laughter erupted from the group. "But don't worry, Lord. The girls have been left alone and unharmed."

Ce went across the room, finding as the man said Da sleeping on a long bench that had been pushed into the corner. She was blissfully asleep, not knowing what was occurring in the room in the least. "How much did she drink?"

"Oh!" Xiao piped up. "Uhm...not much...two or three. Maybe it was more. Uh...six?"

He softly brushed his hand across her flushed cheek. She would be horribly sick when she woke up, but for now he was going to let her rest. He stood back up, looking around the room once more when his eyes caught sight of a lone man sitting with his back against a wall off to the other side. Taishi Ci.

He had not looked up even upon their arrival, but he doubted he was asleep. Ce wanted explanations of many things right at this moment and he was torn as to who he should get these answers from. He looked back at the table and saw Xiao pouting now. This was going to be a long discussion...

"I _told_ you - they are my _friends_." Xiao was insisting, still trying to get Zhou to sit down near her. It seemed obvious to her that he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying.

"Why did you run off like that?" Zhou lightly touched her face. He had been worried, angry, and then finding her here...

"Because you've been such a grouch!" Her statement caused the men to go into another round of laughter. "Everything was supposed to be perfect. You promised to marry me! And now because you won't even talk to Ce how is that supposed to happen?"

"Marriage?" The man in charge grew excited at this new turn of events. "You didn't tell us about that, Little Qiao! Now THAT is another reason to celebrate!" His announcement brought on more noise from those gathered around. "Do you hear that, men? Lady Qiao is getting married!"

Several of the men stood up, shouting various praises and congratulations, ignoring Zhou as he waved his hands. "Now be patient. It's not official or announced..."

"That's because you haven't asked Ce yet!" Xiao kept insisting. "It _would_ be official and all that important stuff if you just _talked_ to him!" She climbed back onto the chair, taking a step up onto the table spying Ce nearby. She frowned at him. "But you two are so stupidly mad at each other."

Ce walked up to the table unsure how Da was sleeping through all this. "I didn't think you two had even discussed marriage." This was good news to him. And would also bring about a happy occasion many at the manor would be glad to hear about. But taking a look at Zhou told him his oath brother was still not willing to discuss anything with him.

Zhou was rather surprised on Xiao's insistence to discuss marriage in front of everyone. Perhaps he had been wrong thinking it was a minor matter to her. It was also difficult concerning the fact that he wanted to settle other concerns first. He had not missed seeing Ci across the room simply watching everything. He was still positive the man had something to do with all of this. "Xiao, let us discuss these things at a later time. Is that alright?"

She turned to look at him, a pout upon her face. Her mind was thinking a bit sluggish which was kind of funny to her, but Zhou's moodiness invaded the happy mood she had intended to remain in. She suddenly lept off the table at him, happy to find that he caught her in his arms. "Promise to love me no matter what?" A large smile broke across her face, content and contagious.

A small smile could not remain off his face. "I have no other choice, my butterfly..."

The quiet exchange seemed to be another reason for the ship's crew to pass around drinks and cheer loudly.

* * *

The hours continued to pass. Shang remained on the top deck, enjoying herself as she challenged each crew member in a duel. She didn't have to go down and join the party to have fun. The loud noises coming up the stairwell made her curious and was tempting to investigate, but proving her skill to these men kept her busy and happy. She was glad her trust in Ci hadn't been wrong. The sisters were fine. It had been Xiao's idea to take this little adventure out, apparently not thinking about the commotion it would cause. But now that Ce and Zhou were here things would normally mend themselves. She hoped. But for right now she was going to enjoy herself.

The drinking and loudness continued to get worse. Xiao was close to being in a fit of giggles over every little thing. Nothing seemed wrong to her at all. To make matters worse Ce had begun making loud speeches about how wonderful their kingdom was, what they planned to do next, wild toasts to the happiness of Zhou and Xiao and their forthcoming marriage, and everything inbetween. Xiao gave up and started giggling uncontrollably as Ce climbed onto a chair and started singing.

Qing and Leiyu had placed themselves back in a corner near the still sleeping Da. Neither could fathom how she still slept and Leiyu worried about the coming morning. Inevitably she would be horribly sick as always after consuming too much wine and it made the early hours very long. Qing laughed at some of the antics going on in the room. If only the group knew how ridiculous they all appeared. She went at one point to get some snacks for her and Leiyu and then the two continued to gossip and talk while keeping an eye on Xiao.

As for Zhou he had decided to talk to the one person he had been intending to avoid. He had been positive Ci was to blame for the disappearance of Xiao and Da. But now he wasn't so sure. Even with Xiao proclaiming she had left the manor on her own free will and Da had simply followed he couldn't make himself see it that way. He didn't want to believe it. Bottle in hand he went to sit next to Ci as the man had yet to move from his spot on the floor. He didn't even blink as Zhou joined him. "I will never trust you."

"I don't expect you to." Ci's voice was calm. "But I expect you to trust and follow your Lord's words and orders. I will not hesitate to save your life if that is what Lord Sun wants me to do. Do not blame him for my actions in the past."

"I normally can understand every thing that man does, but the reason behind setting you free and joining forces with you has been plaguing my mind." Zhou didn't understand why he was saying these things so calmly. Especially with the anger that had been boiling under his skin for so many weeks. Perhaps it was the wine he had consumed. Or maybe he was hoping Ci was an understanding man. He wasn't positive right now.

"One of these men once told me - _Kill your enemies, protect your allies. It's as simple as that_. - and after all I had been through it seemed sound advice. At that time you were my enemy. I was simply doing what anyone in my situation would have. Tell me you have never taken hostages. Never kept an honourable man from his lord." Ci was patient for any answer, one that never came. He nodded. "We all have goals in our life time and the way to getting their isn't as different for us as it may seem." He looked towards Ce as he just finished a song and the men were trying to make sure he wouldn't continue into another. "He is an honourable man. Much more than others I have met. His ideals, his goals, may seem like mere fantasy to anyone, but I believe in him. I put my faith and trust towards the Lord Sun. It is why I pledged my allegiance to him and will continue to follow him no matter what. I've met many able men in this world, but it will be the Sun family that lights the way."

"He can be a complete idiot at times." Zhou watched as a playful struggle took place amongst the men and Xiao cheered them on.

"Are not all men idiots?"

Zhou was silent for awhile, drinking from the bottle he had brought over. He could feel himself wanting to continue to hate this man, and he had little doubt there would always be a nagging in the back of his mind. But too many of his words rang true. At any given time your mortal enemy could be your greatest ally. "You still have a lot to prove."

"Indeed I do. I have yet to receive my Tiger Slayers from his wife." Ci chuckled.

"Da can be stubborn at times." Zhou handed Ci the bottle of wine, which he accepted.

"Apparently it runs in the family." Ci took a drink before turning his gaze back to the antics of the group across the room. "I apologize for jumping to the conclusion that she was your wife. I hope it didn't cause too much of a problem."

"A slight one." Zhou accepted the bottle back from Ci. "Understand this - She means more to me than life. I will protect her no matter what."

"I have no doubt in that. She is quite the treasure."

"I do not own her. But she has captured me completely..."

* * *

"Well, it looks as if we have accomplished making a new alliance with your shipmate friends." Ce softly rubbed Da's back as she sat in a corner. As predicted she had been sick for hours once she had woken up.

"Apparently I missed a lot." Da pouted, holding onto the bucket she had been given. She was still tired and her stomach kept turning into knots, but she attempted to take slow breaths even as she felt the ship move underneath her.

Ce chuckled. "You really should watch how much you consume, love." He gave another small laugh as she attempted to swat him.

"How are you sitting up?" She wanted to know, upset at herself for missing the many happenings of the previous hours. Something had happened. A lot apparently. And now she would have to find out what.

"Don't ask questions you may not want to know the answer to."

Xiao came bouncing up to her sister. "How are you, Da?"

"Not as good as some apparently, but not as bad as I could be." She tried to smile. "And you, sister?"

"Well...besides that I can't really remember ANYTHING, which is sooooooo annoying, I'm okay. There's talk that the pirates are now joining forces with us. Isn't that exciting? But they said make sure that Ce doesn't sing again." She giggled.

"You sang?" Da looked at Ce.

"Let's not mention that little fact..." He gave a grin. "It really isn't worth talking about."

"That's what they are saying." Xiao giggled again.

"Comparable to your poetry apparently, my love." Da couldn't help but add to the teasing.

"As I've said before I leave the arts to Zhou." Ce coughed, wishing to change the subject.

"HEY!" Shang's voice bellowed as she entered the room. "Just so you know as you guys were...making an alliance...I sent a messenger to tell Quan and Xun that we weren't captured by some horrible warlord or anything. You're welcome for doing your work that you've forgotten about." She was grinning, a little too broadly. "And on top of that these guys asked me to be in charge of their unit. We can discuss details later. I'll be updeck if you need me!"

Zhou had sat up in another corner, his face a cross between glaring and wincing at the Sun girl, unable to get a word out before she disappeared again. Seeing him awake Xiao bounced over to his side. "Can I get you any thing?"

"A cure for Shang's loud mouth might work." Zhou squinted his eyes, even though sunlight barely found it's way to the lower room. He heard her giggle and then some snoring off to another side. His gaze went that way and his mouth turned down. "Also gagging that man would work as well."

Xiao followed his gaze, seeing Taishi Ci. She bit her lip, wondering what might have happened that she had also missed last night. "Did he...talk to you?" Her voice was low.

"We talked quite a bit actually." He looked at her, his hand going out to softly touch her hair. "Xiao...I still do not feel safe with him being around. I can not trust him."

"Trust is earned. Until he proves that to you I do not expect you to blindly accept him. Do what you feel. I will not hold it against you. But..." She took his hand in both of hers. "Will you ever be able to trust Ce again? I think...he only does things he feels strongly in his heart about and never meant for you to be hurt by his decisions."

"I have never questioned my trust in him until that day. And I can't help but wonder why I faltered like that. What fault is within me that I could not continue to see what he does? Envision the greater picture he has?"

"You're being too hard on yourself. How many men could have survived what you did? It's not going to disappear over night." She had begun to understand these things more. That days did not pass by freely or as carefree as she had always thought they had when growing up. But she had also learned these days made you stronger and normally a better person. If she could she would make sure no one would suffer, have to go through horrible times as she had witnessed the past few years, but she knew she could not stop it. So she would help. As much as she could.

"You have so much patience."

She smiled. "No, I don't. But I have you..."

He leaned forward, gently kissing the bridge of her nose. "So...about our marriage..." His voice was a whisper.

"It can wait. Until you are ready."

"I fear others will not wait."

"Why not? They've been talking about it for a long time. They can wait more."

"Last night..."

"Who said what?" She frowned. "You told them!"

"I did not. That would be you who did." He was trying not to smile, not to chuckle at her childish reactions. Her frown turned into a full fledged pout and she was obviously trying to remember something she would never be able to.

"How could I have done something so stupid?" She groaned, miserable.

"You seemed very excited about it." He tried to smooth over the situation. He couldn't say he was any less bothered by the fact that proper protocol had been skipped past, but as the situation was now different than planned it was time to adjust to it. That was something he could do. Or atleast make it sound better than it might have been.

"But why did I have to go mess things up even further?"

"And what exactly have you done?"

"You're supposed to ask Ce and Da for my hand in marriage. We're not supposed to discuss it and we did. We shouldn't have made promises and we did. No one is supposed to know until an announcement is made and I go and tell everyone! It's..."

"Not everyone knows." He stopped her. "And considering the night many may not even remember."

She wrapped her arms around one of his and hid her face in his shoulder. "Can we have this go right? Please?"

He knew what she was asking. She wanted him to talk to Ce - here and now. The only time they had even exchanged words was when they were racing out here to find the sisters. And even those words had been hostile in nature. He didn't want to apologize for his behaviour. Ce would not blame him and Zhou imagined his oath brother was willing to let every thing lay behind them now. But the question was - could Zhou...

With Xiao still holding on to him he looked over towards the corner where Ce was taking care of Da. There was little doubt he would remember Xiao's words last night. He had spent part of his time offering ridiculous toasts to the couple. That part Ce probably wanted to forget.

Zhou decided that he could not refuse Xiao in anything. If she wanted him to do this then he would have to. As he often said he had no other choice. But hearing Da get violently sick once more he decided it could wait till later in the day...

* * *

As Zhou stood on the deck watching the setting sun he couldn't help but wonder what Quan must be thinking. Probably grumbling about how they must be enjoying their bit of time off. If only it was that simple. Zhou had been thinking much and his thoughts were not slowing down. The best way to utilize the ship crew to their advantage and the agreements that went along with that...partly a headache to say the least. The maids had done their job and kept Xiao and Da away from any more toasts of alliances. Zhou himself had had more than he wanted. When that happened dreary thoughts often made their way to him.

He had tried to come up with the best time to talk to Ce, but the decision was made for him when he heard the footsteps of his oath brother behind him. Still Zhou did not move, nor turn around to face him. He remained looking out across the water as the rays of sunlight seemed to be melting on top of the water.

"You once said to me that you had no words to say to a man who has found his other half." Ce's voice wasn't loud or boisterous. He was calm and sincere. The serious side of Ce no one seemed to want to believe existed. "I do not have the wisdom you do, nor the fancy words you find so easy to say. But I have seen enough of the two of you together. It's as if you are pieces of each other. There would not be one without the other. I fancied once that in the Heavens a part of you was taken and somehow she was formed from that piece. Now you have found one another and you are complete."

"Is that your permission for our marriage?" Zhou's voice was steady, his gaze still upon the water.

"You haven't asked yet. But I thought I would tell you how I feel." Ce had yet to move closer to Zhou or the railing. "Zhou. You are more to me than a friend. We took an oath of brotherhood. I would never intentionally do anything to harm you."

A small smile touched Zhou's lips. "She told me something very similar."

"She's very smart."

"And intuitive. She knows people...better than I..." He turned around to face Ce. They stood there silent for a brief moment. "It's not you I don't trust, Ce. It's him. And I'm not afraid for myself. I fear for her. For you and Da. For that army of children you won't shut up about having. If something happens I will blame him first."

Ce's mouth was set in a straight line. "There is nothing he can do to earn your trust?"

"Has he received his weapons from Da yet?" He waited as the silence deepened. "I will wait and watch for that day."

* * *

_Please leave a review. I have been getting very few recently and I love to hear from every one of you! I hope the Xiao/Zhou fans enjoyed this and expect many more chapters to be focused on them. Thank you for reading!_


	39. Chapter 38

_So...uh...ya...this chapter did not really go the way I thought it would. Not that it's a bad thing mind you! It's a bit shorter than my normal count, but I hope you like it. I think Xiao/Zhou fans will be happy. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Zhou entered the room feeling as if it had been a summons, but then he would not be so casual if it had been. Summons were left to important matters. Matters that could not be brought up in a casual conversation. Then again if he was right in his thinking for why Da would call on him the matter was indeed important and she wasn't going to be happy with some of it. He had already figured out much of what he was going to say and so wasn't too worried about the outcome of the conversation.

The room he entered was her study. It was quiet, properly set, everything organized. He had to admit it was exactly how she could appear. She was very nearly the perfect lady. Properly trained in every thing. He had heard Xiao bemoan enough about how "perfect" her sister was. And it did seem just that. But it led to people forgetting that everyone had a fragile side. And fragile Da had proven to be. She had grown from all the lessons handed her no doubt, but some how she still appeared as she always had.

Truth be told he hadn't given much thought to the relationship between his oath brother and the eldest Qiao. It would appear on first glance that they were nothing alike, that mere physical beauty and physical attraction was the end all and be all. But truly as he had said they completed each other. For every rash idea Ce may have Da filled in the voids with common sense. While he would run head long into battle she would attempt to hold back. If he did not have her the scales would be tipped heavily to one side.

Strange he would be thinking these thoughts right now. Had he considered his relationship with Xiao? Had he sat for hours trying to figure out why and what for? She is a piece of you, Ce had said. And Zhou did feel as if that might be true. Even as Da sat there, in her chair, hair done up to perfection, decorated and bejeweled, her robe's hue complimenting her features she still did not catch his breath as Xiao did. Two of the greatest beauties of the Kingdoms they were known as and still all he could do was appreciate Da's appearance. Since Xiao had appeared in his life there had been no lady, no treasure that would distract him from her.

"Good morning, Lord Zhou." Da had noted his entry and his abnormal quietness. He had not said a word since appearing.

Zhou did not miss his lack of protocol. "The same to you, Lady Sun." He resisted the urge to bow even though he should have. He felt as if her greeting had simply been to bring his mind back to the present.

"It seems a few days ago while I...napped upon the ship I missed a very important announcement. I would like to know why I was not informed of this before." She had thought she had heard the pirates going around talking nonsense about some marriage, but simply brushed it off in her illness. Then when the maids had brought it up she had decided it was time to track down the facts. Considering that Zhou rarely did anything out of proper procedure she decided to ask him. She also did not miss how her simple words obviously made him slightly uncomfortable right now.

"I fear the excitement of the time brought forth a premature announcement." He was not going to blame Xiao in any matters upon this. In the end of it all it had been amusing how casually she announced they intended to marry.

"An announcement of an event that has obviously been thought out and planned." She knew her sister and knew Zhou well enough that planning and plotting was clearly of their nature. This was not some random thought or act.

"We have discussed it before." He couldn't deny that.

"And?"

Here he did hesitate. What excuse did he have? What carefully thought out words would he use to explain why neither he or Xiao had come to her about their marriage plans? Da had once told him that if he upset Xiao in any way he would have to face her. It was not a mild threat. He had no doubt she would have such words again. "We had decided to hold off for a few reasons. Then the campaign came and..."

Da nodded at the words, knowing full well the rift that had formed. The oath brothers seemed to be getting along better, but there was still...something missing. "I do wish she had come to me and said something."

"I do not believe Xiao knows how casual she is about the topic. It's very important to her and she wants to do everything properly and yet, she almost seems to not think twice about it. If that makes sense?"

"With my sister nothing has to make sense and it still does. You had planned to ask Ce and me?" She wanted to make sure of that.

"I had promised Xiao after the campaign I would go to the two of you and ask for her hand. That was my only promise to her. She fears we may have jinxed ourselves." Zhou wasn't positive he believed that much, but she had a point and he didn't want to cause her any distress.

"You could have come to me at any time and I would have given my permission without hesitation." Da gave him a critical eye. Almost as if she was disapproving of how long it had taken him to come to her. And she may just well be. How long had it been? When had their courtship begun?

"I had hoped as much."

"Will you ask now?"

"I would like to ask both you and Ce."

"Then why do you hesitate?"

"Has Taishi Ci earned your trust yet, Da?"

Da paused, looking down at the desk for a brief moment. "His Tiger Slayers are still in my possession." She admitted.

"And why is that?" He didn't mean to be cruel. But it did bother him that neither he nor Da seemed to trust this man. And it made him wonder why she did not.

"I do not claim to know your ways of war. I have no ability to understand what you think and why things happen. But I do know how I feel. This man has caused distress to more than one person and I think he has a lot of apologizing to do before I can fully trust him. He has not proven to anyone but Ce how great he can be. I would like to see this great man my husband speaks of." Da felt bad for speaking some of these words. Spoken they made it seem that she did not trust Ce which was far from the case. She just wished she understood why there was so much mistrust towards Taishi Ci.

"Taishi Ci is a difficult man to understand. He has skills unhoned and a temperament the same. If the events that had passed had happened to another man then would I feel the same towards him? I am not sure even now..."

"When will you come to Ce and I?"

"When you have returned the weapons to the man who owns them..."

* * *

"Your wife is a very difficult woman." Ci couldn't help but tell Ce as he came across his lord in the stables. He wasn't agitated. Well perhaps slightly.

Ce laughed. "You don't have to tell me that! What has she done now?" Da had actually been in fairly good moods recently. Only mildly upset earlier by the discovery of her sister's plan to marry without coming to her first. Not that they both hadn't known that Zhou and Xiao would be husband and wife in the future. It all had to do with...when...

"My lord, not that I don't appreciate you providing me with exceptional weapons, but I miss the weight and feel of my Tiger Slayers. If I am called on to face any enemy of yours I would be more comfortable with them to ensure a quick and easy victory." He didn't want to sound as if he was complaining, but he had had his weapons for such a length of time now that he felt as if something was missing when he did not have them.

"Ah..." What had started as a bit of a joke had turned into something else. Ce knew Da had a habit of over thinking and that was probably what was causing the delay. Then again he could only imagine what was going through her mind over a man who had nearly taken his head. "Patience is a good idea when it comes to Da."

"What do I have to do to prove myself to her?" Ci was at a loss at this point. Not that there had been anything recently to really test him for her approval. Was that to cause an indefinite delay?

"Have you tried asking her?" Ce figured he may have to do just that to see what she was thinking.

"No. I figured it may appear rude."

"It might be your best alternative. Otherwise I fear your Tiger Slayers may be collecting dust for a very long time." Ce grinned.

* * *

"You're going where?" Song was surprised by Shao's announcement. The other day he had asked her to join him for a walk and she had agreed. It felt funny for them to be making actual appointments to see each other any more, but atleast they had not forgotten. The day was mild and enjoyable enough. Song was not as up to date as everyone else was on the happenings at the manor and her mistress scolded her often on that fact. It was always important to be aware of the daily going ons no matter how trivial they may seem she was constantly told. But she had noted some tension that seemed to be slowly abating.

"It's not really a campaign, but a few of us are going out on some practice runs. Check a few local villages, make sure things are running alright, bring back any complaints or problems there may be to Lord Sun." Shao shrugged. It seemed simple enough, but he couldn't stop the excitement he was feeling inside. He was actually going to do be doing _something_!

"Who's leading this?" Song didn't know everyone, but had decided that knowing the names of the generals in charge would be a very good idea. And if need be she would ask Shao who that general was.

"Master Taishi Ci. Father said he was good for the task." Shao shrugged even as Song let out a gasp.

"But...aren't the locals fearful of him?" A lot of the girls had brought stories into the chambers they shared when news had arrived that Taishi Ci was at the manor. Even though that had been atleast a month ago there was still talk. It seemed as if he had terrorized several of the small villages.

"Probably. But apparently this is his task as well. To prove to them he is a good man and there to help. If you ask me it may make it more difficult." Shao made a face. He had never been out on one of these events and was looking forward to learning, but he already didn't understand why you would put a man in charge of the units when people were scared of him. He might have to talk to his father about this before they left.

"I think I would run and hide!" Song admitted. "This isn't going to be easy for you."

"I don't want it to be easy! That would be boring!"

"You sound like Shang." Song laughed.

"Old habits." He grinned. In the next second he was shocked as she softly kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful. Promise?" She asked quietly.

"Of course." He told her, still unsure by her action. He thought they had discussed this and maybe the kiss was one simply from a friend. But if that was so he would have to remind himself to try to ignore how he felt when she decided to kiss him next. Why were things so difficult?

* * *

Xiao peeked around the door of the bedroom, satisfied seeing her sister at her dressing table. She ran into the room and flopped across the bed, resting chin in hand. "So why are you upset at me?" She pouted.

"Have I said such a thing?" Da did not turn around to look at her sister. She had heard the rush of the gown and the spring of the bed as Xiao abused it.

"No...but, come on, Da! You're not even looking at me!" She didn't like the fact that it seemed she was being ignored. Da may not have said anything, but being too busy to even walk in the gardens together? That was typical of her sister's bratty ways when something was bothering her.

Da turned in her chair just in time to see her sister climb farther onto the bed so she could move into a sitting position. As she pulled and tugged at the gown that got in her way Da stopped the urge to shake her head. Xiao and her ways..."You have failed to inform me of something very important and I am not happy about it." She turned back around, her back to her sister.

"What? What?" Xiao tried to think of everything that may have happened the past few days that Da may have missed that she felt she needed to be told. But nothing came to mind. How odd!

"Think harder, sister." Da instructed.

Xiao sat there, the pout on her face growing larger as she tried to figure out what Da was talking about. "You know about Taishi Ci. And the argument between Ce and Zhou. And the pirates being here. And the alliance that was made. And..."

"And what else happened on the boat?" Da interrupted, trying to lead her thoughts in the right direction.

"Nothing that...oh! ...oh..." Xiao suddenly knew exactly what Da was talking about. "It's not as if I didn't plan to tell you!"

"Indeed." Da returned.

"Oh, don't start that "indeed" stuff with me!" Xiao climbed off the bed and came to her sister's side. Sitting on the floor she tugged at her sister's sleeves. "You know I would always come to you once it was decided."

"It was obviously decided enough for your impromptu announcement."

"I've told you Zhou and I have talked about it. We just...hadn't decided exactly when. And then that campaign came and Da! He promised to ask me when they returned and look at what happened! Maybe we shouldn't have promised anything. Maybe it's trying to tell us something. Are we not supposed to be together?"

As Xiao's tugging became insistently harder and her words tumbled together faster with the pitch rising with each word Da couldn't ignore her any more and turned to look at her. "Xiao. Calm down." She reached out to softly stroke her sister's hair. She hadn't meant to upset her like this.

"But what does it mean?"

"Maybe it means you waited too long." Da couldn't stop the tease.

"I'm being serious!" Xiao kept a tight hold on Da's sleeve. She was beginning to feel upset over the whole conversation which felt odd to her. What was she upset about?

"Xiao. Will you listen to me?" She waited until her sister nodded. "Don't even get into your head that you and Zhou are not meant to be together. That is total rubbish. Do you know how long he's waited for you? I do believe I can safely say there is no other lady out there that Lord Zhou Yu would wait for."

"But why...?"

"Do you think it's been easy for Ce and me? I don't know why it is the way it is, but...no matter the hardships you know when it is right. You understand that, don't you?"

"I don't want anyone else but Zhou. I've known that for awhile now. Perhaps it's naive as I really don't have a comparison, but when I think of not being with him it...almost scares me. I've already given him my heart and soul. The proper next step would be to be his wife, wouldn't it?"

"I would only imagine so." Da smiled, even as she noted Xiao still gripped the sleeve fabric in her hands. "So you've decided a lot of ceremony is worth it? You're ready to carry his name and his children?"

"CHILDREN?" Xiao suddenly let go of the sleeve as she almost yelped the word.

"That topic seems to bother you."

"I just...keep forgetting..."

"Which part of it bothers you so?"

"Oh...the creating part I'm okay with. I've read enough to know what to expect. It's just the children part." She watched as a pinkness crept into Da's face. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're blushing. Did I say something wrong?"

"No...I think I'm still occasionally surprised by your bluntness and casual attitude towards a few...things."

"Things?" Xiao looked at her with a tilt of her head, trying to figure it out. Her sister could be so odd sometimes! "OH! That. You surprise me that you still get embarrassed even approaching the subject. Do you blush when you and Ce talk about it?" It wasn't even mere seconds before the pinkness started turning darker. "You do! How cute! I wonder if I blush..."

Da's eyes widened a bit. "You and Zhou have discussed it?"

"Kind of. On occasion."

"Oh, Xiao, you're probably driving him mad!"

"Now, Da..."

"I know you're not_ that _naive." Da couldn't help but have a scolding tone to her voice.

Xiao pouted some more, lightly plucking at the fabric of Da's robe. "I behave myself. And he does as well. Very well. I'm not so cruel to him."

Da felt her face burning so badly that she really didn't want to continue the conversation as it was going. Obviously her sister was much more educated than she had been and she didn't care to find out how well right now. She tried to swallow and ease the blush. "I just wish you can come to me about the marriage plans. That's all."

"It's Zhou's duty to ask you. I have to wait. Which isn't fair!"

Da looked down at her hands, knowing she was in charge of making her sister wait longer or not. For her sister to be happy she would do almost anything without a second thought. But to trust a man..."I'm sorry, Xiao..."

"What are you being sorry for?" Xiao gave her a critical eye.

"It _is_ a long wait. And it shouldn't be. But try to be patient. Just a little longer."

* * *

He was watching her. Staring over his tea cup at her. Da raised an eyebrow at Ce, wondering what he was up to as that look only meant he was trying to figure something out. "What is it?" She decided to ask instead of waiting to see if he would say anything.

Ce seemed a bit surprised as he placed the cup back on the table. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you have that look on your face. That something has happened and you're trying to figure out how to tell me." She paused. "Is it another campaign?"

"Not yet." He watched as she also placed her tea cup on the table and then folded her hands, waiting. "How much longer do you intend to hold Ci's weapons?"

"That does seem to be the question going around lately..." She almost felt relieved that was all he was worried about at the moment.

"And your answer?"

"Doesn't it bother you, even a small bit, that he has named his weapons Tiger Slayers?" Her fingertips went to the rim of her cup and her eyes followed her own movement. With a sigh she looked back up at him. "It makes me a little worried if you want to know the truth, my love."

Ce laughed. He couldn't hold it in at the little things she seemed to focus on. "My father was named the Tiger of Jiang Dong, not I."

Da pouted at his laughter. She hadn't thought it was that amusing. "The tiger is still often used to symbolize the Wu Kingdom. I do not believe a bit of caution is wrong."

"If I had him change the name would it make you feel better?"

"This isn't funny, Ce! I'm no expert on weapons or what have you, but I know you don't go around changing the names you have called them so simply. I just think you should take into consideration why he named them such."

He reached out to take one of her hands in his. "Would it make you feel better if I ask him?"

"Will he tell you the true reason?"

"How about I bring him to you and _you_ can ask him?" A grin was beginning to spread across his face.

"What are you smiling for?"

"I feel as if this poor man will never earn your trust even if he does one hundred kotows to you."

"I may reconsider if he attempts a thousand." A smile finally formed on her face as he laughed again.

"You are a harsh mistress." He gave her a wink causing her to blush. "What else?"

"I...I think he has caused much pain...to many people. That is not so easily erased. But I am unsure what a man can do to ease that pain. What can I have him promise me when I release those weapons to him? What has he done to prove to me he is worthy of them?"

"Make him promise to protect this land with them. Tell him every innocent life is now his to watch. And if he ever fails you have every right to remove those weapons from his possession once more." He brought her hand up to his lips, lightly kissing them. "Does that seem fair?"

"He has truly impressed you, hasn't he?"

"He could have killed me and did not. He brought with him remaining troops from Liu Yao when he could have run away. He went out to search for you and Xiao even when he knew he would be blamed. Those without a true heart would have done none of those things. It is worth giving him another chance."

"I will try, my love. I will try..."

* * *

"What has brought a frown to Lady Xiao's face today?" Zhou had found her in the gardens sitting upon a bench swinging her feet in almost an agitated way. He could hope it wasn't he who had done something.

"It isn't you." Xiao pouted some more, crossing her arms. "It's Da."

This puzzled Zhou even more as he sat next to her. "What has your sister done?"

"She doesn't think I'm behaved enough!" Xiao huffed.

Zhou almost wanted to roll his eyes and shake his head. So it was the age old argument once more of what was considered proper behaviour, was it? He just hoped this didn't lead into Xiao once more insisting on lessons in being proper again. Why couldn't Da just refrain from saying too much? And why did Xiao have to take it so seriously? "Xiao, we've been through this before. You are not your sister. You need to quit comparing yourself to her."

"Oh, this I have no comparison to her. That's why I can't figure out why she's so worried!"

Zhou wished he could figure out what exactly was going on. In a matter of moments he knew Xiao would tell him, but at this moment he was plenty confused. "What were you two talking about today?"

Xiao turned around to look at him. "She scolded me for my mistimed marriage announcement, but that wasn't my fault! I was...kinda...intoxicated. So whatever. But she's not happy because of course she wanted to know first, but she's not so dumb not to know that we've talked about it before. So we kinda talked about that and then for some strange reason her thoughts always go to children." The words came out in a tumble as they normally did when she talked in an excited matter. No matter if it was caused by happiness or something that upset her. Obviously something had upset her.

"Da and Ce always talk about children." Zhou tried to smooth it over. The topic was not overly surprising. Any given day one or the other would mention the children they intended to have.

"But that's not the point!" Xiao puffed out her cheeks in exasperation. "Apparently she's surprised we discussed some intimate details. I don't see why it bothers her! She seems to think that I'm somehow being cruel to you. Am I?"

Zhou might have been surprised that Xiao told Da topics they had discussed, but he was not as the sisters shared literally everything and told one another almost every detail of their day. There were some times when they felt it necessary to keep something a secret, but then eventually the other always found out. What bothered him more was that Xiao seemed genuinely upset over what Da had blamed her for. Which was still a bit vague, but he was beginning to understand what it may all be about.

He reached out, lightly touching her hair. "You have never been anything but spectacular to me. That I promise."

"But she seems to think...!"

"Why is it important as to what she thinks on the matter?" He had quieted her by placing a finger on her lips. She would continue to talk about the topic all afternoon without any ending if he didn't ask her questions. She was highly intelligent, but her thoughts would just run around in circles if she wasn't forced to focus on the conclusion.

Xiao didn't answer, but continued to pout. Why wouldn't she think it was important what her sister thought? Of course she may have thought harder on the topic if her heart wasn't speeding up to impossible rates. How silly was it that he could do that to her? With both her hands she took his that still had the finger placed upon her lips, lowering it so she could speak...or try to. She didn't let the hand go though. "You promise that I haven't done anything wrong? That no matter what you're not angry at me no matter what I do?"

"Xiao..." He wanted to hold her face between his hands. Gently just stare at her for endless minutes. But she had a firm grip on him and he didn't want to pull away. Instead he leaned down towards her, lightly kissing the bridge of her nose. "You've done nothing wrong. Not by the topic. Or what you've said. Or what we've done." His words were quiet, hoping she would believe him. He let himself briefly kiss her upon the lips. He was probably tormenting himself more than her. "We have promised to wait. And wait we shall. Once we are married I promise it will be worth it."

"Are you sure it was alright for me to ask you about it?"

"Why won't you believe me?"

"I do not like to be the cause of any pain to you."

"Never will I believe you have done such a thing."

"Promise?"

He brought his lips close to her ear as he whispered to her. "I long to wrap my arms around you as the winds do...I wish to kiss your face like the sun has the luck of touching..."

Xiao closed her eyes, listening to the words he spoke. Perhaps she was naive. Perhaps she had no idea what she was really feeling. But she knew that no one, no matter what they said, could make her feel as Zhou did.

* * *

"Lord Sun Ce, that was not funny!" Da came stalking into his study as he went over paperwork that was strewn across his desk. She pointed a finger at him. "And don't you dare say you have no idea what I am talking about. That poor man!"

Ce had been trying to hold in his laughter the minute she had entered the room. He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped. "I said nothing to him!"

"You had to have. I couldn't get him to stop bowing no matter what I said or did and I didn't know there were so many ways to apologize."

"I simply told him that he should visit you and see what he could do to retrieve his weapons. He didn't seem to believe me that asking you might be the best option." He really wanted to laugh more. The image that was playing through his mind of Ci's visit to Da was too humourous, but he was trying his best not to appear as if it was a joke. Ci was very determined to have his weapons returned to him.

"It's ludicrous! I was only joking about a thousand kotows and now..." She went to swing her arm wide, but stopped as she saw the mirth in Ce's features. "This isn't funny!"

"In one way it is. In another way I see your point. But he is trying."

Da raised an eyebrow at him. "You have been in exceptional good moods recently."

"Perhaps it is contentment." He hadn't thought about it, but she was right. Even with a few problems things were going well. He didn't realize that it could be like that.

"You? Content?" A teasing smile came to her face.

"You're right. Something must be wrong with me." Her laughter joined his as he stood up to come around the desk to face her. "Did you return Ci's Tiger Slayers to him?"

Da looked down at the floor, taking a deep breath. "No."

"Why not?" He asked in disbelief.

"I believe such an act must be done in public. There are a few people who need to witness this." She looked up at him through her thick lashes, almost hesitant on her decision, but knowing it must be.

He nodded. "I'll make an announcement then."

* * *

Outside a crowd had gathered. Officials. Curious onlookers. It didn't matter. The knot that was twisting in Da's stomach was enough to occupy her mind that she didn't even seem to notice. She knew this was the right thing to do and the right way. But what others would think left her anxious and worried. How many times would she have to explain her actions? Make them understand why she chose to do this? She didn't want to know.

She saw Xiao over to the side watching, curious as always. She hadn't told her what she was doing and Da felt guilty over that as well. Zhou and Xiao's reactions were the ones she worried about the most. When Taishi Ci was called forward suspicious murmurs and glances were given. Da held her breath.

He bowed, proper as always. "Lady Sun." He addressed her, curious as the others.

Da slowly let out her breath, feeling Ce standing behind her. "Master Taishi Ci. Awhile ago I was given the task to hold in my possession your weapons - the Tiger Slayers. To reclaim them you had to offer Lord Sun's helmet to me and earn my trust. I accepted the helmet the minute you offered it, but as I said then my trust is not so easily earned.

"There have not been many opportunities for you to prove yourself recently and that seems a bit unfair in light of the matter. I have been told great things about you from a reliable source. But I have also heard not so great things. But I would like to give you a chance." She watched as Ci bowed his head.

"I will return your Tiger Slayers to you, but you must promise me something." The whispering of the crowd grew louder and it was a loud buzz in her head. She couldn't bring herself to look at her sister. "Your duty to this kingdom is to protect the innocent. To keep them from harm. If you neglect this duty your fall from grace will be a horrible fate. I need your promise that you will accept these conditions without fail. I will reclaim the Tiger Slayers from you if this task is not upheld."

"Lady Sun." The moment Ci's gruff voice was heard the crowd quieted as if they would miss a single breath. "Even with your proclamation I sense I have still not earned your trust. I will strive daily until I do. I am honoured to accept the duty you have set before me and intend to prove myself without fail. An innocents life is now a part of me and to harm one would be to harm myself. I am humbled by your offer."

With a nod Da turned around, taking the large weapons from Ce as he handed them to her. She strained under the weight of them, but held them forth none the less. "Then please, accept the return of this property to their rightful owner."

"I thank you, Lady Sun." He bowed deeply, holding the weapons tightly once she handed them to him. He backed up, bowing as he did.

It was then she dared a glance towards Xiao. Her sister's cheeks were puffed out as she often did when bothered by something. She wanted to run to her and hug her, but held her ground. There was no outcry from Zhou and as she turned her gaze to him she was surprised to see the look of curiousity that was upon his face. Da took another deep breath.

"Lord Zhou Yu." She called to him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the shocked look upon Ce's face. She hadn't told him her plans either and once again she felt guilty, but knew it was the right thing to do.

There was a brief pause before Zhou stepped forward. So brief she wondered if it really had happened. Wondered if there was anything that surprised this man. "Lady Sun." He bowed.

"I ask you today - Is there something you wish to tell Lord Sun and myself?"

He noted the small smile upon her face. He had said it before and he would say it many times. There were many similarities between the sisters and this was one of them. She was not going to let him get away with anything. "No, there is not, Lady Sun." He was almost pleased to see the faint hint of surprise cross her face.

"No?"

"I have nothing to tell you. But I do have something to ask you."

"You play an evil game some times." Ce's hushed voice was heard only by them. Zhou let himself smile.

"And what would that be?" Da continued.

"I ask for your permission to take the Lady Xiao's hand in marriage." The squeal of delight that Xiao let out was covered by the cheering roar that erupted from the crowd.

"If you upset her in any way you will have to answer to me." Da warned him.

"That I am ready to accept."

Da looked at Ce. "What say you Lord Sun Ce?"

"Lord Zhou Yu's timing has never been off until now." A collective gasp was heard and silence waited for more.

"I apologize, my lord." Zhou bowed.

"I think you should apologize to the Lady Xiao for taking so damn long." Ce laughed as Xiao came running up, wrapping her arms around Zhou's waist. "Permission granted!"

* * *

_So I think I could have in one way extended the chapter, but really didn't feel the need to. About halfway through I was getting very stuck on where to go and how I wanted this to end and gave up and just wrote LOL So I hope everyone still had fun with this and yes, we will have wedding antics coming up! _

_Please review! I miss hearing from everyone :)_


	40. Chapter 39

_I can't make any more excuses. But I hope to update several times before the end of the year. Please enjoy!_

* * *

He was getting too comfortable with this. It was the closest he had ever felt to complete safety, complete calm. He didn't have to worry about being guarded. Saying something wrong. And Xiao's touch was the softest he had ever felt. They were in the gardens, his head resting upon her lap. Idly she swept her fingers across his head, her fingers gliding into his hair. It was calming, intoxicating to his senses, and seductive. He would have let his mind wander to pleasing thoughts except that Xiao's talking was requiring him to answer. He pulled his mind from the delightful haze as she clasped her hands together in an excited soundless thought before returning them to continue her soft caressing.

"I was thinking...spring? What do you think?" Xiao's voice was thoughtful, almost serious.

"I thought you said you were going to talk to Xun about an auspicious date?" He left his eyes closed, not too worried about the conversation just yet.

"I did. But he gave me several choices and I was just..." She twisted her mouth in thought. "Which would you prefer?"

"Whichever would make you happy, my butterfly." And that was the truth. The time of year of their wedding mattered little to him. As long as the stars were aligned properly which Xun would have seen to, the rest he didn't mind her deciding upon.

"Alright. Then..." Her fingers idly went down his face. "How about the next turn of the season?"

At that comment he did open his eyes, even missing the chance to delicately kiss the fingers that had reached his lips. "You do realize that is barely weeks away?"

"I'm okay with that." She seemed hesitant to admit something as she wouldn't meet his gaze. He reached up to lightly touch the long ponytail she wore.

"We won't have much time for planning." He warned her.

"Don't be mad, but...the ceremony I'm not really looking forward to."

"No?" A smile did come to his face, waiting to hear her reasoning.

"There's a lot of bowing..."

"There is that."

"And so much to remember and all those customs to follow before and after. It's not something I'm anxious for. If I don't choose a date that is soon I may keep putting it off to avoid it."

"Truthful as always." He admitted, pushing himself to a sitting position. It wasn't that he was surprised by her answer, a bit unexpected as it was, but he really hadn't known any female who didn't look forward to the ceremonies and parties that took place before such large events. Then again as he had known Xiao wasn't just any one.

"You're mad." She wasn't positive he really was, but wanted to make sure.

"Not even close. I just want to make sure you're okay with all the decisions made."

"I made them, didn't I?"

"May I know your hesitation?"

"It's not a hesitation. Not about you and me. I'm nervous about the ceremony. There's so much to do and remember and I know somewhere along the line I'll forget something and then people will talk and rumours will start and they'll say I'm not worthy of you and..."

He took her face between his hands and kissed her. She had begun rambling in her nervousness and there would be no way to stop her. He took the most drastic approach. After the initial surprise he felt her relax and he gently released her hearing a soft sigh. "Lady Xiao Qiao is nothing short of perfect." He whispered to her.

"Keep that faith in me. I'll need it in the next few weeks."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Shang was a bit surprised to see Da just standing near one of the large columns looking out to some unknown point.

Da blinked a few times before turning to look at her friend. The quiet tears were still evident upon her cheeks. She tried to smile at the concern. "I am. It's...Shao has gone on his first duty task. I wasn't exactly prepared for how that makes me feel. I'm proud and yet..." She brushed at her eyes once more. "Don't laugh at me...but as his mother I just feel...I'm surprised how much he has grown and that he's no longer the little orphan boy Ce and I took in and...the realization makes it bittersweet."

Shang rested her back against the column, thinking. She couldn't admit to knowing how Da felt, but she remembered the few times her brothers had first gone out. How their mother would shake her head and turn away from the windows even as Shang would jump to look out at their retreating forms proclaiming how she couldn't wait to join them. She hadn't thought of what her mother must have been thinking. "Shao does well in what he sets out to do."

"Oh, I know that. He takes after Ce in that. I think the son almost hero worships the father."

"It runs in the family." Shang's lips twitched into a small smile. "But will you be okay?"

"Of course. I just have to get over this first time. To wait for any news of what may happen. Although I may become accustomed to it the anxiety will not go away no matter how many times any of them go out." Da let out a sigh. The reality of the hardships of the family she had married into was a sharp contrast to the silly dreams she had hidden away in her father's home.

"I guess that's true. Not being chosen to go out still stings each time I'm rejected."

"I never thought how hard that must be. I'm sorry."

"Nah...no worries. Everyone needs a chance. It's how it is."

Da looked down at her hands, twisting them. "That's another issue..."

"Eh? What is?"

"Master Taishi..."

"You gave him his weapons back. Are you still worried?" Shang had witnessed the ceremony that had taken place. Had heard whispers of the warnings passed between those who performed the weapon exchange. So for Da to still have worries puzzled her.

"He is to be given a chance. I just wish his chance did not include the safety of my son." Da admitted her fears.

"I don't think he will take that duty lightly. Woe the person who faces Lady Sun's wrath." Shang watched a smile come to Da's face and smiled herself. "I believe he will be cautious."

"My faith in him rests on the outcome of this small campaign."

* * *

Quan was at his desk, intent on the paper in front of him when Xun joined him. He barely glanced up, but Xun knew he was aware he was there. Xun couldn't be exactly positive what was upon the note Quan was reading, but as he went to the next sheet he recognized the handwriting of the younger Sun brother. "How is he?"

A short glance up from the paper and then his sight returned to the letter. "Married life treats him well. Every letter from him waxes on about how wonderful his wife is and how life seems more complete. And today he has decided to advise me to find one of my own."

A twitch came to Xun's lips. Kuang rarely spoke his mind, but obviously had decided this topic he had discovered was worth sharing his wisdom about. He might have laughed out loud, but spared his friend the humiliation.

Quan cleared his throat before lowering the paper to the desk. "He is happy and for that I am glad."

"But?"

"Did I have a pause in my words?" Quan was curious at Xun's question.

"Not fully noticeable. Is there more?"

"Not concerning Kuang."

"Concerning who?"

"Many subjects. What are your thoughts on Taishi Ci?"

If Quan was trying to catch Xun off guard he almost succeeded. A short intake of breath was inaudible, but it was still there. He didn't have to ask why the question was uttered. Even with Ce's unwavering certainty that the man was worthy and trustworthy. Even with Shang stating he was a push over in a muscle bound exterior. Even with the show that Da had put on to return the weapons to ease the fears of others. Even with all that questions still remained. Questions of his past. Of his intentions. Xun had not taken too much time to talk to Taishi and felt he may not be the best to offer an opinion. But he was asked.

He chose his words carefully. "His loyalty seems unwavering..."

"Until the next lord comes along." Quan interrupted with his own opinion.

"He is a mighty fighter with skill barely matched by others..."

"Honed by years of frightening off villagers."

"He will live to protect this land."

"Will he?"

At the first outburst Xun was surprised, but as Quan kept inserting his own words a frown formed on Xun's face. "You seem to have made your own decision. Why have you asked me?" His voice was a touch flat. He did not like to be asked an opinion and then those words not even be considered.

There was a hesitation as Quan seemed to suddenly noticed his outbursts. "I apologize for not listening to your words. I just..."

"Every man deserves a second chance." Xun took the chance to interrupt this time. "I would appreciate the same decency if ever I am in the same situation. We can not expect miracles in such a short amount of time."

Quan watched as Xun stood unwavering before folding his hands on top of his brother's letter. "I apologize once more." Just a little Xun's stance relaxed. Just a little.

"Let us wait and hear the reports when he returns."

"I can accept that."

"And what else?" Xun still knew there was more. Something...

"Another wedding?"

"Indeed." It was little surprise that the main talk around the manor would be the wedding of Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao.

"Are we to expect the same as from the first?"

"If you are referring to Lord CaoCao I can not answer that question. He is not the only lord gaining power and we must watch our borders closer. Just as a precaution." At the moment it seemed as if no one would dare the growing Wu kingdom, but one never knew how the next day would go.

"Agreed."

"If you are referring to the all the ceremony and celebration probably close to the same. How it will be handled...not even close." He shook his head. When Xiao had asked him to find auspicious days for the wedding he hadn't expected her to choose the closest date to today. It made planning precarious and he worried on missing details.

"A few short weeks." Quan's words echoed Xun's thoughts.

"Lord Zhou Yu is very aware of the time limit."

* * *

Leiyu found Qing as always, folding the sheets and blankets in an orderly manner in Xiao's room. Qing looked up as she heard the other maid's footsteps, a smile spreading across her face. "Hello, friend. What have you come to tell me today?" Both maids thought the other always was in the mood for some gossip. Some days one was worse than the other. Qing was curious if there was any thing new.

"So finally the rumours are true." Leiyu didn't need any more prompting. "Are you worried about your station as I was?"

"Ah! You mean the wedding of Lady Xiao Qiao and the Lord Zhou Yu? It's about time if you ask me!" Qing huffed as she swept a hand over a stubborn crease. "And I've already discussed my future duties with the couple. With not as much convincing as I feared I was permitted to remain on as her lead maid."

"Doesn't that make you happy?" Leiyu wondered if she hinted a touch of disappointment in Qing's voice.

"It is satisfying to know that the dedication I have put into my work has finally been rewarded, but in another sense...I feel as if...Leiyu, if you were comfortable with someone, no matter their short comings, wouldn't you prefer to have them around than someone new?"

"In one way, yes." She was hesitant to answer, wondering why such a question had been asked. "But if they have too many flaws I think I would have to some how tell them and accept the fact they are not suited for whatever it is they are doing. Even if it would bring discomfort to me."

Qing snorted. A bit surprised by the answer. "So I guess I'm not so horrible at my job as some like to claim."

Leiyu gasped. "What would make you say that?"

"Would you not expect this to be the perfect chance for the Lord Zhou Yu to finally be done with me? To remove me from his presence?"

"You did say you made a truce because of Xiao."

"And that is what I am saying. Is it because of this truce that I remain? That Xiao is so comfortable with me that she just doesn't want to dare a new maid? Even if that someone new would get along better with her husband to be?"

"I am really quite surprised you are worried about some of these details. You never seemed to care what Lord Zhou says or thinks. You have said you enjoy your job as Xiao's maid and now to be her head maid...that is quite an honour! And I think you know as well as I do that Xiao of all people does not see you as a nuisance."

"I guess I am just unsure why I deserve this honour."

"You do not give yourself enough credit." Leiyu was sympathetic. Many other maids did not like Qing and would often make it a point to talk about her short comings, real or make believe. "Look. Right now. You meticulously arrange Xiao's bed every morning to the point of frustration for some, but until it is perfect in your eye sight you will not leave it alone. That is how you do your job. Even Lord Zhou can not doubt that. And your dedication to Xiao is only second to Lord Zhou himself. He sees this no matter what."

Qing looked down at the pillow she still held in her arms. She had heard Leiyu speak of her highly before, but it always surprised her and a warm feeling filled her. "I guess for the first time in a long while I am nervous."

"Make it a good nervous. Turn that energy into striving for betterment. We can always be better at what we do." Qing was startled as her friend hugged her tightly. "I am proud of you and am happy for your promotion."

* * *

"You're still not comfortable with it, are you?" Ce felt as though he may laugh as Da had come up behind him, her hand ruffling the still choppy short lengths of his hair. It had grown as he said it would, but it was far from the length he once had. It seemed to bother her and he wasn't sure whether it was still from the implications of what might have happened or that she just didn't like the short hair.

"It just doesn't suit you, beloved." Da wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"No?" He smiled. "Don't like the tiger without his tail?"

She swatted him playfully. "Don't be naughty!" He lightly kissed her cheek. "I have this fear that the contentment we have right now is not long lived."

"Would that surprise you?" Ce wondered if he should fear where her thoughts were leading.

"From what I have learned, no. I think I am more surprised at how things have been so quiet. Are you concerned about none of that?"

A silence hung in the air long enough for Da to release her embrace and move to be in front of him. He reached up to take one of her hands. "I always have concerns running through my mind. I am still uncomfortable with the tension between Zhou and I. I think we need to put a finality to this. Return to the way we were or step up to a new level. I believe neither of us will fully accept a separation. How to approach that I am unsure just yet."

Da frowned. "The two of you still have a problem?"

"It's...hard to explain. We speak to one another, but it's not with the ease that once was. We may stand in the same room and yet...there is a feeling there. I would like that to be gone."

"I think he would as well."

"A time will come for this. I know. It's just...when is what occupies my mind." He had been thinking about this a lot recently. He did feel that even though he and Zhou were talking more that something was missing. Something that had been easy going before. No worries. No concerns.

She lightly stroked the side of his face. "It will happen. Perhaps today, perhaps next week. Perhaps it is something that can not be forced."

"I'm not looking for a time. I'm not placing him into a position that would make him speak false statements. But I can not stop the thoughts that enter my mind." His hand went up to touch hers.

"Is the approach of the wedding bothering you?"

"Don't even get me started with that one!" He shook his head in disbelief. "What is Xiao thinking? How many short weeks away?"

Da let out a laugh. "You expected something normal with my sister? I would not worry about the details or the lack of time. Xiao is impeccable with plans and when her mind is determined things will happen. Look what she and Zhou have accomplished."

"I have you." He agreed, watching as she lowered her gaze, a soft smile upon her face.

"And what other concerns are tormenting you, beloved?"

"There is Shang..."

"Oh, Ce...don't put her in a marriage. That will kill her!"

"Oh, I have no plans for that. She will not only hurt the man, but most likely me as well." He laughed. "But there is a lord who seems to have taken an interest in her and I admit I am uncomfortable with that fact."

"Oh?" Da was rather surprised Shang hadn't said something. Or maybe the Sun girl didn't know herself? And how had Da missed this? "What lord?"

"The Lord of Shu has been sending gifts to her on a regular basis. One part of me says it is simple politeness and courtesy. The big brother part is skirting on protectiveness."

"I think I may have to look farther into this. I am a tad discontent that I know so little of this situation." Da was thoughtful, wondering how to approach Shang over the situation.

"If you find anything useful do you mind telling the big brother?"

Da lightly kissed him on the cheek. "I will fill you in on whatever you need, beloved."

* * *

Xiao was sitting at Zhou's desk in his study, her feet swinging idly as she shuffled through some papers in front of her. It was an interesting sight to Da as she entered the room. Her sister was so absorbed in whatever she was reading she appeared very serious and thoughtful. Da almost felt bad for interrupting her concentration, but her curiosity was getting to her.

"What have you found, my sister?" Da approached the desk.

"OH, Da!" Xiao looked up excitedly. "You should come read these with me!"

"What are they?" Da went around the desk to stand by the chair, but in typical Xiao fashion she moved to sit on the arm so Da could take the seat.

"I'm not exactly sure yet, but Zhou wrote them and they are very funny! I think...they may have been from a long time ago...I'm trying to organize them because they seem to be out of order." She shuffled through a few more papers. "Ah! Here I think is the first page - _Ce has instructed me to write down every word that will be said tonight, but I think I will be cautious and edit where appropriate. Some times I do not believe my oath brother knows what words escape from his lips._"

"Ce had mentioned that he and Zhou had plans made from the beginning on the kingdom they dreamed of. I never imagined they were actually written down."

"Apparently they were! And Da some of this is utterly silly! Here." She shoved some of the papers towards Da to read. The words did indeed seem to be future plans written by boys turning into young men. A future that wouldn't turn away from them. Perfect in every way just for them. Zhou's hand writing flowed like an artist across the parchment. Only later on was there evidence of a long night and perhaps too much wine as a few spills and blots got in the way.

_Apparently Ce would like to torture me with his horrible poetry. He insists to rhyme goat with boat which in the base way possible you can, but it does not serve as any sign of great poetic justice. But I will bear with him and report that "The Old Goat (capitalized thank you) will never beat our boats". See what I must endure? I hope in the future he does not intend to harm the public with his lack of poetic skills._

_This late hour seems to have affected Ce's memory. He can't seem to remember what lands we have conquered and which we have not as he has announced that we should fight for a piece of land we won just a few weeks ago. When I tell him as such he announces we might as well do it again as it was so much fun..._

_He's started singing...this is worse than his poetry. My only wish is that the rest of the encampment does not wake up and hears this..._

_Ce has a habit of returning to the topic of The Old Goat. I can't help but understand how he feels, but I also try my best to side on the err of caution. A powerful opponent may best be seen as an ally that you keep close tabs on._

"Xiao...I'm not sure we should be reading these." Da looked up from the paper, feeling as if she was violating someone's deepest thoughts. Xiao had been right and some of it was very utterly silly, but other parts were serious and occasionally brutal in the straightforwardness.

"Why not? I find it amazing that almost half of this has actually come to pass." She turned a thoughtful gaze towards her sister. "They are very focused on this goal of the kingdom, aren't they?"

"Very. I do think that it is their life being. To form this strong bond, gather people who are dedicated, to make a kingdom where wishes may come true."

"I wonder if they think about it. Marvel at what has come to pass."

Da placed a hand over the paper in front of her. "I do believe this Kingdom of Wu is if nothing else _their_ kingdom. I hope their dreams all come to pass."

* * *

"Ce!" Zhou came running into the room, waving something in his hand.

The excited yell and almost childish manner Zhou was going about caught Ce's attention. This was the most relaxed he had seen his oath brother in months. "What army is attacking us now?"

"Don't be idiotic." Zhou stopped in front of him. "I highly doubt I would come running in like that if an army was beating down our walls." He spread the papers over the desk to share in the find. "Do you remember these? Hadn't we just mentioned them awhile ago?"

As Ce looked down he realized in an instant what they were. The plans so long ago written out by Zhou's hand as he had gone on reciting every moronic idea that came to him. He gave a laugh. The reaction being from over the find and the break of tension that had finally come to an end between him and Zhou. Thanks to some age old papers. "Where did you find these?"

"They were upon my desk. Right next to..." His sentence fell into silence as a realization came to him.

Ce looked up at him, eyes widening. "You don't think she...?"

"Oh, I'm rather sure both of them read these." But he laughed anyway. "Our kingdom will never be the same again at this point."

"Double check." Ce picked up a few papers, scanning them quickly. "Make sure we didn't mention wives or lovers..."

* * *

Shang glanced at Da out of the corner of her eye, wary of the silence that had grown. Xiao was off some where due to some commitment with her upcoming wedding and left Da alone with her daily walk in the gardens. She had nominated Shang to accompany her. It was pleasant enough, but Shang had a feeling there was something more to this random exercise and the lingering hush left it more obvious than she imagined her friend knew. "Just burst it out." She told Da. "Your lack of tact some times can match your sisters, y'know."

"Don't be so rude." Da scolded her friend.

"You're going to tell me I'm wrong?" As Da let out a sigh, Shang grinned. "Thought as much. So what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure I would call it "wrong" just...I feel rather left out from the news of some attentions you have been receiving."

"What? I tell you almost everything. What are you talking about?" Shang was just a bit bewildered. She hated not knowing what was being talked about. Especially when it concerned her.

"Gentleman attentions." Da tried to subtly hint. She didn't want to say it plainly. It was rude, and of course then Shang would want to know who had told her and that wasn't the way she had planned it to go.

"Oh. I have plenty of those." Shang waved them off, then seeing Da's astonished face tried to correct herself. "That's not what I meant! Come on, Da! You know me better than that!" She huffed and crossed her arms. "Would you just tell me what you're going on about?"

"I've heard that you've caught the attention of a lord and I'm rather disappointed that you didn't come to me with such news." Da's face was stern with a touch of a frown. She _was_ upset that Shang hadn't told her such interesting events.

"Lord? Who are you...OH!" Shang gave a laugh. "You mean Lord Poet? Of all the things..." She shook her head.

"Lord Poet?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Ya. He can't say anything plainly. Goes on and on with big fancy words and phrases. He insists on calling me Lady ShangXiang and thinks I'm modest and brilliant! I'm not sure what put THAT into his head!"

"Do you write often?" Da's curiosity was pique'd and not fully for Ce's sake.

"Hrm...I'm not sure you would call it often. I'm horrible at correspondence. Probably a few letters a year."

"How often have you seen him?"

"Twice...or maybe it's three times." Shang twisted her mouth in thought. "Your wedding banquet. Kuang's wedding banquet...so that would be two. Oh geez...he'll probably be at Xiao's, huh?"

"And that's a bad thing to you?"

"It's just...I don't know. It's all too proper and false as far as I'm concerned. I feel as if I have to be nice even when I find him an utter bore. Although he's good at words games..." Shang shook herself and straightened up. "He sends me gifts, Da. Remember that silly hair ornament I wore to Kuang's wedding? That was from him. Xun said I should wear it. That it was the proper thing to do. I don't get it. Well, I do, but...it's all so tedious." She frowned.

Da was beginning to understand where this was going. It seemed to be a political struggle. She didn't know truly how the Lord of Shu felt, and perhaps he was just being proper and nice, but Shang obviously didn't know one way or another. She was being told what to do, what was proper, and did as instructed to avoid conflict. But the more wild side of the Sun girl was starting to heavily resist against such. The end result could turn into a rather explosive event. "If it's bothering you that much I'm sure if you told Ce he could take care of it."

"And be tormented for life? No way!" Shang gave a short laugh and then turned serious. "Da. I...I'm not dumb. I think even Xun is trying to shield me from some of it. But if my presence at a silly banquet where Lord Poet attends keeps peace for a short bit...I'll attend and wear stupid hair ornaments or whatever. It may give me a few sleepless nights and anxiety attacks, but I can live with those to benefit the many."

"You are far more selfless than people think you are." Da smiled at her friend. The words had brought horrible images to her mind of the banquets she had attended, of the stares she had received. She couldn't stand them. Felt sick even as she thought about it. She could not understand how casually Shang accepted it. To benefit the many. What else would Shang have to give up for that? "You make me feel like a selfish, wanton child."

"Oh, come on! Of course you are!" Shang laughed, watching the astonished look come to Da's face before she realized she was being teased. "Seriously Da...I don't have some man banging on my father's door for my hand in marriage. Nor do I have him wanting to start a war with another kingdom to get me. I'll leave such drama for you and Xiao. Besides I'm more than positive if Lord Poet really knew me he would have nothing to do with me!"

Da laughed with her friend. There might be some truth to that one. The two occasions the Lord of Shu had seen Shang she had been dressed up and mostly on good behaviour. She wondered if he had heard the stories of the warrior Sun girl. Knew the person he was writing had a fiery spirit and a strong will of her own. She wondered how scared he may be if he did know.

* * *

Xiao entered her room and collapsed on her bed with dramatic flair. "I'm exhausted!" She proclaimed, knowing Qing was in the room. She would have said it no matter if there was someone there or not. It just made it better that she wasn't alone. "Who would have thought getting married could be so tiring!"

"Is it really that bad?" Qing highly doubted much could tired the ever energetic Xiao, but obviously she had decided to be dramatic about something.

"It's all so...strict! I'm all for tradition and following most of the rules, but this is...I don't know how Da did it!" She flung her arms out to add emphasis.

"May I be so bold and say that I highly doubt Da had her nose in every detail as you do."

Xiao made a face at Qing's observation, but didn't deny it. She was just curious! "I can't help it! Do you know what some one said? _Marriage is for continuing the ancestral line and creating alliances between families; too important a duty to be left in the rash hands of the young._" She made another face. "Zhou and I are not rash! We're going about it as proper as ever!"

"I have no doubt in that, Lady Xiao. But can't you let some of the details be handled by another?" Qing knew even as the words left her mouth it was useless. Even if there was that person Xiao would no doubt double check every thing.

"I am! Truly. But there's so much. Did you know they have to find me female attendants that have horoscope animals of their birth years to be compatible with mine? And even though I think it's fine to have Master Huang move the bridal bed and Mistress Huang dress it it's been decided that since they were given the honour at Da's wedding we have to find others! AND for the hair dressing ritual you need a "good luck woman" - a woman with living parents, spouse and children. Of course Shang wants to play door games again. It's just so much!"

"Perhaps it seems that way because of the short time from now until the wedding?" Qing dared to point out. It had been on everyone's mind how quickly things were to be done. Left a few rumours about as well. Most that hopefully Xiao had not heard.

"I'm not so sure. Maybe. But...don't even get me started on the wedding banquet. That's only a week away! What was I thinking?"

"That you love Zhou Yu?"

Xiao took a deep breath and let it out before rolling over on her stomach so she could swing her feet in the air. "I do...I really do." Her voice was hushed. "But all of this...it's why I worried about having the ceremony. Zhou will be perfect, and wonderful, and utterly lovely...and then there's me..."

Qing climbed upon the bed and poked her lady in the arm. "Why are you saying such things?"

"You don't think I'm dumb, do you, Qing?" Xiao pushed herself up.

"Of course not! Of all things!"

"Well, apparently some people do! I know what they say - that I'm childish, and stupid, and not worthy of Zhou. I want to prove them wrong. I want them to see me and say nice things. Like "Lord Zhou Yu made a wonderful choice." or "Look how happy they are together." or...or something like that!"

"Xiao. There are people who say that. Funny that we often only remember the worse comments made when it should really be all the good ones. And I know for every horrible statement made there are a dozen good ones."

"Are you sure?"

"Most positive. And if I have to round up all those people and stuff these manor walls with them I will to prove YOU wrong!" Qing pointed a finger at her. "I know Da must have said this a hundred times or more, but get those thoughts out of your head. You know how Zhou Yu feels about you. He declares it in every breath he makes. You have to quit doubting yourself. When did you begin that?"

"I...don't know..."

"Then stop. Right now. Today. For if you don't there's no reason for you to walk out that door."

"Don't be so dramatic, Qing."

"Me? Dramatic? I think you are referring to yourself." Qing huffed.

"I'm not!"

"Oh, please." The maid rolled her eyes. It was pure amusement with the way Xiao was acting, but Qing didn't plan to let it go so quickly. Xiao had been a bit down compared to the way she had acted upon arriving in the Wu kingdom and Qing favoured the more out going girl.

"I'm not." Xiao continued to deny it.

Qing climbed off the bed. "Whatever you say, Lady Xiao."

"You're being ridiculous." She continued in the dramatic flair she was trying to deny. Qing was wondering when Xiao had started sounding like Da. Suddenly Xiao sat up, turning to the window. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Qing wondered as the young girl jumped off the bed and ran to the window.

"It's Zhou! With Ce!" She clapped her hands in excitement. "This is perfect! Absolutely splendid!" She did a small twirl before clapping her hands once more. "I think it's a wonderful good omen. And now everything will be utterly lovely!"

* * *

_Yes, I'm having a bit too much fun with this. I hope you enjoyed reading and will leave some reviews! Thank you!_


	41. Chapter 40

_Excitement is building! I have so many ideas they are jumbling together and I need to organize them better for the chapters. That's the only reason it took so long to post this. I apologize for not having anything up for the holidays! Also I will be moving, but I will have my trusty laptop with me so let's hope that doesn't put any more delays on this story. So much more to come! Please enjoy!_

* * *

"This dress weighs more than I do!" Even with that statement Xiao found a way to swing her arms wide as she had been doing recently as if to emphasis every word she said. The long sleeves floated through the air with every dramatic move she made. At this point the tailors just sighed and waited for her to finish.

"I'm sure it does." Da commented calmly from the chair she had taken occupancy of. Her sister had decided the dress fitting was too boring without someone to chat with so Da had come along. It seemed to be taking twice as long as it should with Xiao's endless thoughts and comments as time passed by. This statement Da couldn't disagree with as she had endured the heavy wedding garment herself.

"I haven't even put on the hat." Xiao pointed out, thinking of how horrible that might be. She was supposed to go through the entire ceremony like this? She was sure she would mess up, or the hat would fall off, or she would trip on some part of the dress.

"Don't think about it, my sister." Da pulled her legs up beside her, trying to find a comfortable position, imagining this would take awhile.

"You're sure this is worth it?"

"You love Zhou, correct?" A pout and a nod was the only answer Da needed. "Then it is worth it. It's only a small part of your time together. Think of it that way."

"But this is so...so..." The tailors backed away as the sleeves swung around again. One of them rolled their eyes, wondering how long this would take. "Silly! Really!"

"Tradition is not silly. Protecting against evil is not silly. Doing all you can for a good and fortunate future together is not silly." Da's tone was scolding and Xiao knew it when she heard it.

The younger Qiao flung herself down to the floor at her sisters side, resting her hands on Da's knees. "I didn't mean it that way. Truly, Da! I just...I'm scared."

"Scared? What part of this would scare you?"

"Weren't you scared before you married Ce?"

Da looked down at her sister's hands that were neatly folded on the robes upon her lap. "I...guess I was."

"Then I don't see why I shouldn't be. It's not something I can place into words. It's just a feeling and I figured you would understand."

"I do." Da looked back up, giving a small smile to Xiao. "I think I am just surprised. And admittingly a touch bothered that you would be frightened."

"Don't worry. I was a bit bothered when I discovered you, my elder sister, could be scared. It was like a strange revelation when I realized you felt the same as I." Xiao pouted as Da laughed at her comment. "What's so funny?"

"What do you think I am? I'm just as human as you are, my sister. We all have our limits and can be fragile in our own ways. Remember that, will you?" Da reached over to pet Xiao's soft hair.

"Is this part of that speech where I'm supposed to learn to be patient with Zhou and learn we are not all perfect?"

Da's smile grew. "I guess it is. But we'll work on speeches later. I think you better stand up and let the tailors finish their job or you'll never get this over with!"

Xiao sighed as she stood up, moving away from her sister as she submitted herself to the tailors once more. Why did this have to be so tedious!

* * *

"You've returned in one piece. I'm pretty impressed." Shang greeted Taishi Ci as he was leading his horse to the stables.

"After all this time you still do not have any confidence in me or my skills? I thought I had proven myself better than that, Lady Shang!" Ci was good natured enough. He felt confident in how well the small campaign had gone. The villagers welcomed them most of the time. A touch cautious, but friendly none the less. They had much to tell and he knew he would be giving a full report soon to Lord Sun.

"It's just all the stories going around how you like to harass villagers I figured your reputation would get the best of you." She shrugged. "Not my doing."

"Apparently I am lucky enough to get a second chance from a large population and am grateful for that." He went about placing the horse in his selected stall and removing the saddle and other equipment as he continued to talk. "I have also discovered that the young Lord Shao has quite an influence on people and speaks eloquently enough that he is able to convince them of many things."

"Is that so?"

"The people love him as much as they love his father it would appear."

Shang leaned on the stable wall. "The past few weeks seem to have been better than previously worried about."

"I hope that is the case."

"Don't get gloomy now! Ce and Zhou are back on talking terms and there is a wedding to be had!"

Ci turned to her curious, not wanting to jump to conclusions. "One subject at a time. Lord Sun and Lord Zhou are..."

"Best buds again! Brothers closer than some who are blood bonded. It's a relief much of us are glad to have." Shang had never known a time when the two hadn't been oath brothers. She had been too young when the two families had first met to remember anything else. It had been strange and stressful to her not to have them on talking terms.

"We'll see how this goes now that I have returned." He knew he was the cause of several problems between the oath brothers and could not help but think upon his return the discomfort that may return.

"There you go again! I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides Zhou is wrapped up in his duties for his marriage to think of much else."

"So that has finally come to pass, has it?" Ci returned to his duties of making his horse as comfortable as possible as he knew he would have to make his report soon.

"Hey, you're not allowed to say that like some of us. It's been a long time." Shang pushed herself back up to a straighter standing position. "But, yes, it's finally happening. In the next couple of weeks." She held up her hand to stop his outburst before it even began. "Yes, yes, we're all saying the same thing. But...it's Xiao. What do you expect?"

"I'm sure it will be no less perfect than any other." Ci was not going to make a statement against either part of the couple nor any thing that may bring bad fortune to either as well. He knew he had already made the mistake of calling Xiao Lady Zhou before the time was right.

"You have more confidence than some."

* * *

"You've visited your parents already?" Song was surprised when Shao had come up behind her, covering her eyes with his hands. She had given a small yelp before he had spun her around to show her who it was. She then gave another squeal before throwing her arms around his neck receiving a tight hug in return.

"I visited them first. Mother would never forgive me if I didn't see her the minute I rode through those gates." Shao knew Da had probably worried the entire time he was gone and he wanted to make sure she knew he was okay. It had been a simple task as far as Shao was concerned, the traveling being the longest and hardest part of it all. But he had come to understand what thoughts could go through the minds of those left behind. He wouldn't want to be left wondering either.

"They were happy to see you I'm sure."

"I was happy to see them. But, yes, to answer your question." Shao had yet to release her from his arms.

"What question?" Song tilted her head, puzzled by what he was saying.

"I missed you too."

"I wasn't asking that."

"Alright." Shao let her go and went to turn away. Even during the weeks he had been out traveling the country side, talking to villagers, fixing their minor repairs he had found that he had plenty of time to think. He had been confused at the beginning with how he felt about Song and had thought she had better make up her mind. In the end he had decided _he _needed to make a decision. And he had. But now by her reaction he was confused once more. Why wasn't this simple?

"Wait!" She stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I meant...I did miss you. It's just that...I was kind of surprised you thought about it and..."

"Song, you don't have be coy or use your teachings on me. If you don't know already I like you. Different than how I once did. And I know we're still young and people are going to think this is the most ridiculous thing ever, but for now I just want to know if you like me as well."

Song removed her hand and twisted both in front of her. "We've come a long way from the orphanage, haven't we?"

"I would like to think we have."

"And with that journey I have to admit that my feelings have changed. I still feel as if we are friends. And I think we can still talk and joke as we always have. Then again I feel as if there is something more and I'm alright with that." She paused to look at him. "That is if you are alright with it?"

A relieved smile came to his face before he leaned towards her, giving her a soft kiss. "That I am."

"Shao. I promised to tell Lady Sun if we became more than mere friends." She looked at him worriedly. "But I fear facing Lady Wu even more."

"Don't worry." Shao's smile was confident. "I'll handle it."

* * *

"She's refusing to be my attendant!" Xiao told Shang and Da as they met her as she had asked in the gardens.

"May I ask who?" Da should have been a little worried, although she had no names as to who had been chosen for Xiao. Shang had pouted for a few days a bit disappointed she had not been given the opportunity thinking it would be "great fun". Da suspected it was because of the mischief that would happen due to this "fun" that Shang was quite accidentally purposefully forgotten to be added to the list.

"Lady Zi! She was asked and refused!" The announcement sent Shang into a fit of laughter that Da knew would not end very soon. Xiao pouted. "I don't find it funny. It means they have to spend time finding me yet another one! Why would you do such a thing? It's an honour to be chosen and she just...!"

Da knew of the back history of Lady Zi and Lord Zhou and would be a bit surprised if her sister claimed she did not. One could not be _that_ blind! Let alone the fact of whoever was choosing the attendants had to be an idiot to even suggest Lady Zi in the first place. It was in poor light for Lady Zi to refuse as she had obviously done. But one had to make their own choices and obviously she had. "Perhaps Lady Zi is uncomfortable with the role of an attendant." She shot Shang another glance as the other girl continued in her mirth. "It's not all fun and games."

"I guess if it wasn't coming up so quickly I wouldn't worry, but to find someone else!"

"You and Zhou were the ones who decided the date so don't place that blame on anyone but yourselves. There is a lot to take into consideration when on a short time frame."

Xiao took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. "The other choice is Shang." She gave her sister an apologetic look as Shang changed from her mad laughing to a happy cheer.

"Now that is what I'm talking about!" Shang grinned.

"There's no one else?" Da ignored her friend the best she could even as she was given a slight playful push.

"Apparently not that anyone trusts? The other two are Song and one of Master Huang's daughters."

For a minute Xiao thought Da might pick up Ce's habit of rubbing the forehead when in frustrated thought, but she merely touched it before returning her hands to her side. "Then I guess what must be must be."

"I won't be _that_ bad!" Shang huffed.

"Oh, you'll be intolerable." Da insisted, slipping out of the way of Shang's swing.

"Can she really have two roles?" Xiao asked. "Doesn't she have the position of playing the door games?"

"That's right! I don't want to miss out on those!" Shang stopped her attempts to swat Da.

"Don't worry about that, Shang. As I am in charge of the door games this time being Xiao's sister. You will be included in many of the games." Da smiled at her.

"I...don't like that look she's giving me." Shang looked at Xiao.

"I think we may both be in trouble." Xiao agreed. She loved her sister dearly, but when Da had an idea in her head there was no stopping her and it seemed she was up to some kind of mischief.

* * *

"Mother please don't look at me like that." Shao could tell even as he had been occupied with the food on his plate that Da had been looking at him. He knew she meant well, but during the course of the meal it was starting to bother him.

"Look at you how?" Da was genuinely surprised, not thinking she had been looking at him in a certain way. She was relieved to have him home, but didn't think that was what he was talking about.

"As if you don't trust me."

"What would make you believe that! Of course I do."

"That's not her "I don't trust you" look." Ce mentioned. "That's her "Are you okay? Is every thing alright? Are you injured?" look. She wants to know how the campaign went and if you are alright now it's all over."

"Are you sure?" Shao asked.

"I've seen it enough. Trust me."

Da looked over at Ce. "Thank you for the translation."

"Now's it turned into the "please do not interrupt look". Be wary of that one." He gave a nod to Shao who was smiling.

"All jest aside..." Shao turned his attention back to Da. "I'm fine. The campaign went very well and Master Taishi is an exceptional commander."

"You praise him highly." Da was a bit surprised at the words Shao used and could tell even Ce leaned a bit closer wanting to know more.

"He was able to keep all the men in order even though you could tell some did not fully trust him at first. There was more than one set of whispered words going around. But he took it all in stride and did not let it get to him. When I asked him he said he preferred the men to be straight with their feelings than to keep them hidden and back stab him later in a crucial moment."

"You talked with him quite a bit?"

"He seemed to know a lot about the land and the villages. And he freely answered any questions I had. I did not feel threatened or uncomfortable in his presence."

"I heard the villagers treated him well." Ce had heard reports from numerous groups. He still felt confident in his choice to place Ci in charge of the small campaign that had now returned. He only hoped others would finally agree with him.

"At first they were hesitant, but you can't exactly blame them. But he didn't let that bother him either and if anyone needed any kind of help he was there. He plowed fields, milked cows, mended and patched fences and roofs. He exhausted half the troop as they tried to keep up with him." Shao didn't have to coat any of his words. They were all the truth. Every night they went to sleep worn out from the daily activities and errands given to them.

Ce looked over at Da, wondering what she would think now of this man she feared to send her son with. "Sounds like he kept everyone busy!" He was satisfied with the extra report Shao had decided to give. "I'm sure the villages look better than when you arrived."

"I hope they can continue to maintain what was given them."

"Was he over bearing or severely commanding?" Da was fighting with herself over how to see this man. She wanted to believe the words of Ce and now Shao. And yet the horrible stories kept fighting in her mind.

"Only when needed. There were a few soldiers out of line. After awhile many of the men looked up to him."

"You have painted this man in a new light for many people I believe."

"He has done that himself. I do not think others have given him half the chance he needed."

"Words I have heard before." Da murmured to herself.

"If you strive to be in command one day keep asking your questions. Listen not only with your ears, but with your heart and mind as well. Look up to people such as Master Taishi and Master Huang and you will go far." Ce advised Shao, pleased with the boys words, even though the next surprised him.

"If I may, I would like to first look up to you, Father."

A soft smile came to Da's lips as she heard these words and saw the surprise on Ce's face. Ce gave a nod. "I am most honoured, Young Lord Sun."

* * *

With the busy schedule of his daily duties and the added work of the upcoming wedding Zhou was surprised he had the spare moment that was happening right now. The day was beautiful, the sky he believed bluer than it might be any other time. The sun's light played in Xiao's hair as he softly stroked it. These moments with her could last forever.

"Zhou." Her voice was almost a whisper, her cheek resting against his robes as they both rested upon the grass.

"You've been thinking." He gave a soft smile, his fingers still following the sunlight in her hair.

"I'm going to forget something. I know it." She wouldn't even look at him. The playful dramatics replaced by true anxiety.

"You remember every name of every person who enters court. Who their family is and normally even know why they came that day. You've memorized every person who lives at the manor and what their station is. I don't see how you can forget a simple ceremony." He tried his best to reassure her.

"It's not simple! It's hours filled with details. How do people do this?"

"If you forget something just bow." With his arms around her he felt more than heard the small giggle that escaped. It was then followed by a sigh.

"I want this more than anything. I know it seemed with things I've said that I didn't. But I do. I want you and me together."

"I'm glad to hear that. I've been thinking of nothing else." He admitted. "No one, no kingdom in it's vastness, can ever replace you. I will move oceans to have you. I would change the winds to keep you by my side."

There was a silence, soft and thoughtful. "Zhou. I'm going to forget something."

He laughed, happy and content. "Let us get through the banquet tomorrow night and then we can worry. Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

A banquet hall. Decorated with tremendous care. One might think a banquet was like any other. That if you went to one it was the same as the last. Far from the truth. And even farther to expect the wedding banquet of Lord Zhou and Lady Xiao to be the same as the others. Even though tradition was followed with the utmost care there were aspects that Xiao couldn't resist helping along with. Wildflowers had been brought from the fields to decorate and a few masterful crafted kites hung from the ceiling with red draperies. It was elegant and playful wrapped into one.

The sisters arrived together, exquisitely dressed receiving the hushed silence that always occurred when they entered the room. The hearts of husband and husband to be weren't the only ones to skip a few beats at their beauty. They complimented each other as perhaps two never could. Da was dignified and stately, her gown in pale jewel tones of blue and violet, dark hair piled high upon her head, jewels and gold blinking in the light. Xiao was no less startling in her appearance, wearing warmer tones of peach, twin knots of hair decorated with flowers and ribbons. They stopped at one point to whisper to one another before giggling at their own secrets. For those few minutes the room felt filled with a mysterious air.

When Ce and Zhou approached them the lord and his wife played safe as she took his hand. But the newlyweds to be were bolder and shared a kiss causing the hall to erupt into cheers and applause. The surreal moment over the regular noise of the banquet began again and the couples walked through the room not quite unhindered, stopped by well wishers at every step.

As wine goblets were handed around Da leaned close to her sister. "Don't drink too much or you'll never remember who wished you what."

"Remember to obey your advice as well. I don't want you falling asleep during my banquet!" Xiao giggled as Da turned red in the cheeks.

"As long as we keep Ce from singing I think we'll both be alright." The girls giggled together even as others looked curiously at them wishing to know their whispered tales.

The banquet was what it set out to be. Guests of various stations arrived, gave their well wishes, enjoyed the company. It was a relief to many not to be turning into anything else. As Da saw Ce watching her sister and Zhou she gently touched his arm. "Are you turning nostalgic over the occasion?"

"Nostalgic?" He looked down at her.

"They do say that happens apparently."

"Why would I worry about foggy recollections when I have the dream standing before me?" His fingers lightly swept across her cheek.

"When have you begun to speak such pretty words?" She felt the blush creep into her cheeks none the less.

"The minute there was you in my life."

"This kingdom of yours is full of surprises."

"Where wishes come true and dreams are shared." He had to agree, a smile upon his face.

* * *

"I'm not coming out!" Shang's voice was heard through the door as Xun stood outside. He had only lightly knocked definitely not expecting this reaction.

"Are you alright?" He could only guess what had caused this reaction, but always waited for an explanation from her.

"I've decided I'm not in the mood and I'm not dressing up and I'm not seeing him!"

Xun's nod was not seen by anyone, but it all made sense easily to him. He knew who the person was she was talking about. "He's been asking about you."

"I don't really care!" Shang had thought about her actions and did know that she was acting a bit out of hand, but it had finally reached the point of being too much. She needed a little time to organize her thoughts before being able to enter the room with everyone around. But the time wasn't there and she knew if she went now it would be disaster.

"Think of Xiao and Zhou. I can put Master Taishi as your bodyguard if need be." Xun didn't want to make the decisions for her, but he knew the protocols. Knew what had to be followed. And knew she did as well.

"I don't have time to get ready. Tell them...I don't know. You're smart. Make something up!"

"Come as you are." Xun gave her the option.

"What?" The voice had calmed down, a slight surprise to it.

"You're Lady Sun Shang Xiang. No matter how you dress. If it makes you feel better come as you are." He didn't know what exactly she was wearing, but doubted she would show up dirt smudged and dusty from the training field.

The door opened a crack and she peeked out. "You really think it would be alright?"

"It would be worse if you don't show I believe." Even in the half light of the hallway with the door blocking the way he could see she had attempted to put make up on and fix her hair. Just not as elaborate as the sisters may have had it done. "You look fine."

"Do you think it would make him mad?"

"I think it's about time he realized who Lady Xiang really was."

"Xun. I told Da that I could handle this. That if I showed up kept peace it was no big deal to me. But for some strange reason right now it feels like a big deal. And I'm not as strong as I was cocky to say I was. I guess that was stupid of me." She gave a half hearted grin. "So...if I do something wrong will you be there to fish me out?"

"How much fishing line does the Lady need?" He answered with a smile of his own.

"Bring extra. You never know. And I have a tendency to get over my head!"

* * *

"Are you alright?" Zhou had noticed a worried look come to Xiao's face as she scanned the crowd each time the gong would sound to announce the arrival of a guest.

"You know I don't like banquets." She pouted.

"That I do as they are boring and not much fun if I recall. But there's more to it than that as the serious face comes to Lady Qiao." He had promised to make the event as light hearted as possible and hoped to keep most of the politics and other such affairs safely away. But it was a banquet and it was never easy to avoid those matters.

"I've been thinking. If CaoCao pulls a trick as he did at Da and Ce's wedding banquet I don't think I could hold back like I did before. I'm just worried what he might have planned. Of course I'm just Xiao Qiao so it may make a difference." She figured as she wasn't the oldest sister, nor was she marrying the lord of the land it may not be of great importance to the Wei Lord. Then again she also knew he was a very intelligent man.

Zhou had to stifle a smile over how she claimed to have held back at the last banquet. As if running forward and announcing the refusal of a gift from a visiting lord was nothing. But she did have a point. Would Lord CaoCao try something? Or had he finished playing his games for now? Things had been in relative peace since the marriage of Kuang and the daughter of one of the various brothers or cousins. And Ce seemed to have faith in the peace alliance. But one never did know..."Let us see if anything happens. _If_ anything happens. And let us take it from there. Is that fair?"

"I'm sure it is." She gave a small sigh as almost to say not really.

"The Lady Xiao does not trust me?"

"Don't say such ridiculous things!" She grabbed one of his hands in hers. "I think I have told you a million times I trust you more than I have any other."

"And for that I am grateful for." He leaned down to kiss her lightly even as he heard a light clearing of throat from nearby. As he looked up he noticed they were not alone. Not that they had been in this busy room, but they apparently had company now. Atleast it was familiar company. "Lord Kuang! Well met." He bowed towards the younger Sun brother.

"Lord Zhou and Lady Qiao." Kuang returned the bow. "May I congratulate you many, many times over for this happy occasion."

"I as well." The young lady next to him also bowed. "It is an honour to return to this land for yet another celebration."

"I thank you both." Zhou returned. "How did you happen to sneak by your brothers?"

"Oh, we have already been smothered with salutations." Kuang rolled his eyes as his wife giggled. "But it is you and of course Xiao we have come to see."

"Your words have turned very fancy." Xiao pointed out, smiling. The younger brother wasn't much for talking, let alone for public occasions. He seemed to prefer to let his more boisterous siblings handle these things.

"I've had much time to practice." Another heavy sigh may have escaped, but he held himself in check.

"I do not think he likes it much." His wife interjected. "But I think it becomes him very well!" It was very obvious the young girl was infatuated by her husband and vice versa.

"I am glad you were able to accept our invitation." The invitation had been sent out on mostly the behalf of the Sun siblings wanting to see their brother once more. It seemed to have worked quite well.

"As are we. Although it is for double reasons for our presence here. I am to represent the Wei Lord with my time here." This obviously was a heavy burden for the young man as a look of worry came across his face. For as oblivious as he may have seemed to the rampant rumours going around the politics that ran amuck he knew of the happenings between the lands.

"There is no better man. I, and I believe Xiao can say the same, are much relieved it is you and your lovely wife." Zhou could almost feel Xiao relax at the announcement. They both highly doubted double play would be in Kuang's schedule or plans.

"You can say that again!" Xiao burst out, her cheerful smile returning. "I won't have to worry about any games you play."

"I fear my wit is not comparable to Lord CaoCao." It may sound like a humble response, but it was a simple statement to prove he intended no harm.

"Oh, hush." His wife berated him again. "You have other attributes far better than him."

Zhou was impressed by the maturity the young couple had gained. The wide eyed Wei girl who had visited their kingdom several years ago had grown more familiar with banquets and courts and the problems they both cause. She may have to learn to chose her words more wisely especially when speaking of her own uncle. "Please, enjoy our banquet." He broke the remaining tension. "Both of you."

* * *

Ce raised an eyebrow as he saw his sister enter in far more casual attire than one would normally wear to such an event. Admittingly she still looked becoming and more comfortable in the simple red robe than she ever looked when dressed up as she should, but he wondered what had made her decide to appear like this. Catching Xun's entrance not far behind Shang's he now wondered even more what was going on. Seeing her brother watching her Shang gave a friendly wave and one of her characteristic crooked grins before heading into the crowd of people. She obviously had her own plans for the evening.

Da noted both the long gaze Ce was giving his sister and also the casual greeting she threw their way. She glanced up at her husband as she heard a sigh that was meant to be covered. "It does seem a bit...inappropriate." She ventured.

"What am I missing?" He wish he could figure out what direction Shang had gone to, but the crowd was thick with people and she was gone before he could catch her.

"Missing?"

"Something is up if she attends a banquet dressed like she has." It had only happened once before. Many years ago their mother had advised to hold a gathering and invite influential people to it as their kingdom had begun to grow. It had gone remarkably well even when the young Shang had shown up in male garb and announced to all those gathering - _I am Sun Shang Xiang, daughter of the Wu family, sister of the Little Conqueror. I want to be a warrior, not a little housewife! _- He had cringed, their mother frowned, but in the end she had won over most of the visiting lords and ladies and they seemed to forgive the young girl's outburst. Since then she had been polite enough to dress more appropriately for the fancier of the banquets she was forced to attend. He looked down at Da. "Is there something you should warn me about?"

"That's not the dress she was supposed to wear." Da had to agree. She had left her with her hair done and decorated (as it still was) and after a bit more whining makeup completed as well. She thought the rest would be simple, but something had changed the Sun girl's mind. And Da was thinking she knew what...or who...it was.

"Alright. So...?" Ce knew Da had found something out and with every thing going on he had failed in even asking her what. He hoped it was something simple, but knowing Shang he doubted it very much.

"Remember you asked me to find out about that Lord who seems to be interested in your sister? I think this is her way of reminding him who she is." Half of Da wanted to giggle at the situation, imagining the Shu Lord's reaction to seeing Shang as she was. There was another half, more proper, that wanted to scold Shang.

"_Sun Shang Xiang, daughter of the Wu family, sister of the Little Conqueror. A warrior, not a little housewife._" Ce repeated his sister's words from years prior.

"Excuse me?" Da blinked.

"Something she said when she was much younger. It appears she has decided to announce it once more."

"Must she be so dramatic?" Da gave a small sigh.

"Please tell me this isn't a bad thing." Ce scanned the crowd once more, trying to locate Shang.

"Let us just hope Lord Liu Bei has a sense of humour..."

* * *

"Well, who is this!" Lord Wen approached Shang, a huge smile upon his face. If it was something the Sun family was good at it was making a scene no matter the occasion. Shang could do that mostly by herself. And he knew her well enough to know that she was up to something. He was greeted by a playful push.

"Don't be silly. You recognize me far easier dressed like this than any other way." She returned.

"You seem only partially ready for the grand banquet, my dear. Who rushed you out of your chambers to attend?"

"It was my decision and mine alone." She had thought about it and decided in the end this was the best way. She didn't want Xun's name messed up in any more rumours with her. But she was still happy for his words to her.

"Who are you trying to impress? Or perhaps it is someone you would like to leave you alone?" Wen grinned into his glass as he noticed the change of emotion across Shang's face. He had little doubt of what was going on. Rumours of letters and gifts between people were the fastest to spread through the court. Everyone knew of Shang and the Lord of Shu. "You look smashing no matter what, Lady Shang...or is it Warrior Shang tonight?"

"Let's be proper, Lord Wen. You can call me Lady Shang." She grinned.

"Lady Shang it is then!" He gave a dramatic bow.

It appeared his announcement caught the attention of several people. Many who decided to stay within their own circles and whisper and mutter more rumours of the appearance of the Sun daughter. They were easily ignored. One was not ignored so easily though and Wen watched as Shang's face once more tightened as Lord Liu approached them with his guards and followers. Any other time Wen would never be able to compare Shang to a gentle animal such as a doe, but right now she appeared as such. One that was desperately trying to get away from the hunters.

Lord Liu Bei stopped by them, bowing a greeting. "Lady Sun Shang..."

"Let's skip all the formalities. It's nice meeting you again, Lord Liu Bei." Shang interrupted, feeling as if all eyes in the room were upon them.

"The pleasure is mine, I can assure you." He returned with a nod.

"You still don't give up on your fancy speech, do you?"

"I do not understand what you are talking about."

Shang rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

"You are doing well, I imagine?"

"Let me see if I can answer all your questions at one time. I am doing very well, thank you. As is my family. No complaints there. Yes, I've been quite busy. I apologize for not writing recently, but I also figured you would be here so why not wait, right? Thank you for the gift, but why a writing set?"

Lord Wen (not to mention a few others watching) were mixed between amused and perplexed by the words tumbling out of Shang's mouth. She was almost always straight forward and had yet to learn when to curb that habit. Especially during certain public functions. But what amused Wen even more was the easy way Lord Liu handled the flood of conversation.

"Your letters to me are often plagued by a few blots and spills and I figured that perhaps it was your writing utensils that were at fault." Bei figured he could reply to all of her comments, refer to how he was or what had been happening. But truthfully it seemed a waste of time and what one should do was focus on the one part that seemed important to the speaker. At this point the writing set seemed to bother her the most.

"oh...that's just my handwriting." She gave a half smile. "It's not very pretty."

"Perhaps a new set will help improve that."

"Well, when I write you next you can tell me, how's that?"

"I can accept that."

"So let me be a good hostess and ask how your trip was? Are you enjoying yourself? Is everything going well?"

Bei waved a hand. "Minor details for such a happy occasion. Do not worry yourself. Your kingdom makes it's visitors feel welcomed and safe."

"You are a very difficult man to hold a conversation with." Shang pointed a finger at him.

"Am I?"

"I'm trying to be nice and you don't answer my questions?"

"I was trying to keep it simple."

"Fine. If that's how you want it to be." Shang crossed her arms a touch frustrated. It wasn't as horrible as she feared, but it also didn't seem as if Liu Bei was taken aback by her appearance nor that she couldn't hold a conversation at all at the moment. Then an idea struck her and a smile came to her face. Without even thinking she jumped at Bei, grabbing his arm which did seem to surprise him. "OH! You must meet someone!"

Resetting himself after the initial shock of her attachment Bei tried to think of who this must be that she was obviously very happy about. "You have a friend you have not told me about?"

"Kinda like that. You will love him, really!" Her grin grew wider.

Wen began to laugh. He knew exactly who Shang was talking about. There was rarely a time when she didn't show off her Elephant to people. "You, young lady, are devious."

"XiXi is wonderful! No reason to keep him away from people." She began to pull Bei with her. "Come on! We'll be back before the toasts even begin!"

* * *

Xiao sat in a far corner of the banquet hall, her shoes off and her feet tucked up underneath her on the seat. She idly played her string game as the happenings in the room continued. She was rather surprised she had been able to hide away as she had considering all the well wishing that had been going on all night. But they all said the same thing and it was turning into one long toast to another. It was just...boring.

"Hello." Zhou Yu joined her, surprised she was alone. Very surprised that no one was hounding her or him for that matter. Was the hour that late?

"Hello." A grin took over her face. Having Zhou appear was much better than some random lord or lady offering another toast.

"You did say banquets were boring and the halls stuffy." He reminded her.

"And long. I don't understand how people can enjoy being cooped up for days." She scooted herself over to give him room to sit down.

"If it doesn't rain tomorrow we could find something to do." He joined her on the oversized chair.

"What if it rains?" She asked.

"We still find something to do?" He offered with a grin.

She giggled. "Sounds like a plan. Has to be better than sitting here."

"That I will have to agree with." It was an old conversation. One they had on several occasions, but it never made the moment less sweet. He knew how to survive long banquets, even longer court meetings, but when given another option he would gladly take it. And if that option included Xiao he could not argue at all.

She held up her string. "Have you learned to play yet?"

"I have to admit, not quite. I seem to lack the dexterity you have." He let her take his hands with hers and place them a few inches apart before weaving the string around his fingers.

"It's not all about dexterity. There's logic behind it. How to move the fingers and twist the string to make designs. You have to see the image in your mind before you move. If you don't that's when the knots appear." She tried to explain to him once again, giggling as he ended up with a bunch of knots. "Not quite."

"That sounded a bit like strategies on the field." He pointed out as she untied the knots, resetting the string between their hands once more.

"Does that surprise you?" The question was idle as she moved the string, her fingers slipping around the red cord and his to make an intricate design.

"I should not be surprised by the Lady Xiao Qiao at this point." His words were hushed, causing her to pause and look up at him. "But she is still filled with many wonders indeed." He leaned down, softly kissing her, their hands still entwined together in the silken cord. "You're right, Xiao, as always...Banquets are indeed boring..."

* * *

_I think I really need to watch letting Shang take over a chapter. She is just so much fun I have to stop myself. Probably why I intend to write a story with her as the main character after I finish this one. Should be fun!_

_Anyhoo I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! As always much more to come! Please drop me a review or a PM so I know you're out there and enjoying this. Thank you!_


	42. Chapter 41

_This is my birthday week! So as a present for all of you who have been so patient I have a new chapter =D I promise not to take another seven years writing the ending on this! Please enjoy my newest chapter and those to come. Reviews are always nice!_

* * *

"_Love is of all passions the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart and the senses."_

* * *

"You've been tucked away in your room for a good amount of time today. Am I missing something?" Da had not seen her sister for several hours and had worried about her. Deciding to check her room she had been right in that thought wherever it had come from. But the question now was why? It was not like Xiao to hide away inside somewhere. All kinds of ideas came to Da's mind except for the one Xiao was about to give.

"I need to stay away from Zhou for awhile that's all." Xiao was evasive in her answer even as she remained seated on her bed which was unusually well kept and orderly.

"Is this some pre-marriage tradition I failed to have knowledge of?" Da moved across the room to sit on the bed as well.

"I wish it was that simple. Oh Da!" Suddenly Xiao flung herself across the bed, wrapping her arms around Da's waist as she attempted to talk even with her face buried in the blankets. "We weren't doing anything but kissing and then suddenly it was...his kiss...and it made me feel..." She lifted her face up, taking a gulp of air. "It was so wonderful and yet I knew we shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it, and...and...I just can't be around him right now."

Da was in a bit of shock even as her sister continued to cling to her waist. "You...you broke your vow?"

"What? OH NO! Not at all! It's just not fair he can kiss like that. A kiss that just..." She let go of Da and rolled onto her back grabbing fistfuls of blanket. "If we had continued I don't know...ugh!" When her sister didn't say anything she looked over at her, seeing her hiding her laughter behind a hand. "What is so funny about this?"

Da swung herself onto the bed upon her stomach so she could lightly sweep a hand over her sister's hair. "It's simply the fact that you've finally proven you are human, dear sister."

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?" What was Da going on about? That comment made no sense!

"Well, I had been trying to figure out how you didn't seem to feel anything like that towards Zhou when he obviously feels very strongly about you in that way." It wasn't hard for Da to notice the glances the advisor gave her sister. The burning look in his eyes on a simple day when they just stood there holding hands in the most chaste manner possible. She had wondered how her sister could be so blind, so oblivious to him and his subtle hints. Da would have to admit depending on the day she could barely resist Ce if he looked at her a certain way and help her if he touched her. Xiao had so much self restraint she had begun to worry if she felt any sort of desire to her betrothed. This simple admittance actually brought relief to Da.

"Of course I feel like that to him! Don't be so utterly ridiculous, Da!" Xiao almost laughed as she rolled over to face her sister. "Would I let him kiss me if I did not?"

"I...guess not. But you never seem to..."

"You just have never caught me before on one of those days. They happen once in awhile." She used a finger to draw a design upon the blanket. The first time it had happened she had been fully taken off guard. She had grown accustomed to the fact her heart sped up when he softly touched her hair. Or even when she simply thought about him. She was almost used to the bubbly feeling that made her want to giggle whenever he was around. But the first time she had felt that soft tingle go through her body she was surprised. She had spent some time trying to figure out what he had done to cause it. A kiss? Or a touch? She didn't know. But on occasion it would happen again and she couldn't say she hated it. Her body definitely liked it. She had just never thought of saying anything to Da about it.

"Yes, they do." Da had to agree. She sat up and looked around the room, giving a sigh. "Have you thought about it...that in just a few days we will no longer be using these rooms? They will no longer belong to us and we will no longer be coming here. It feels a bit sad, don't you think?"

"Hmmm..." Xiao rolled once more onto her back, looking up at the ceiling that was hidden by the canopy of the bed. "I think it's just right. We've come almost full circle, haven't we? The change of winds brought us here and now with another we both have our fates sealed. We escaped what we feared and now have what we only wished for in our most locked up dreams. I think it's time for these rooms to give someone else a chance."

"You think as I don't believe I ever could, but you are right. Let us hope the changing winds continue to blow good fortune for everyone."

* * *

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."_

* * *

As Zhou patiently walked the gardens alone he looked up at the sky, a sky that was as blue as any painter could create with just a small number of soft clouds floating upon a small breeze so high only they could feel it. He recalled all the times he had heard the sisters speak of how wonderful the kingdom could be. The times Ce had told him that Da said it was a place where all you had to do was wish for it and it would come true. Simple childhood stories that a grown man should laugh at. But he couldn't. Not when a wish he had made years ago was about to come true within this very kingdom.

How often had he tried to imagine the young lady behind the letters written with an excited hand? How surprised he had been when he had finally seen her. A beauty that should not be able to exist in this world, that in itself could be something from a child's story. Something so beautiful was often mistaken for delicate, but Xiao was far from an easily broken vase. Energetic, thoughtful, intelligent, so full of love she had no idea how to control it...

A part of him, Ce had said. A missing puzzle piece that was now returned. How accurate his oath brother had been. He never felt so complete, so at ease, until he had met her. And today the vows they would utter in front of more people than even he wanted to know would seal what they had known, what they had promised one another years ago. They were to be together for eternity, even longer.

His lazy thoughts that were becoming more pleasing by the moment were interrupted when he heard a set of giggles nearby. He stopped in his walk, not quite recalling who owned those sounds. He waited, not wanting to seem paranoid. But he felt something was amiss. Around the corner came two young girls bordering on womanhood. He knew who they were and almost knew immediately something was definitely, definitely amiss.

Song stood on the right, looking a touch nervous, although he had heard her charm was the fact that she appeared nervous and unsure, a delicate lady who needed protection. Many gentlemen were enchanted by her. He knew from Shang the girl could defend herself if need be. Something others may not know. He also knew Shao had decided to claim her as his. That later could turn into quite an event, but not today. It probably was not fair to attempt to poetically wax the beauty of Song as to Zhou's eye there could never, would never, be a comparison to Xiao. He could not even fully recognize Da's perfect beauty so overshadowed to him by Xiao.

But Song was pretty. Bordering on the high end of pretty. Her dark hair was upswept, decorated with flowers placed in perfection. She wore red (as did the other girl) for the good luck of the wedding event. Her collar, sleeve cuffs, and belt were embroidered with gold, highly decorated for the high ranking position as Lady Wu's favourite student. It wasn't until the other girl whispered something to her that caused her to giggle and smile broadly that Zhou saw her true beauty. Pure innocent expression came upon her face and that was her true charm. Xiao had taught Zhou that natural emotion and beauty were far more enchanting than any false mask could be.

The other girl he knew as well. Huang Gai's youngest daughter. Her beauty was not close to Song's, but Zhou knew her to be a charming, knowledgeable girl. Master and Mistress Huang made sure of that. Her goals were no more lofty than to find a suitable husband and raise a family with him. No doubt someone would be a willing a candidate, probably several someones. It all just depended on who her father decided was worthy enough for his daughter.

Dressed similar to Song, her hair pulled up and back, decorated by a large red bloom, she nudged Song before they both bowed towards him. Obviously she was the one in charge of whatever drama that was about to unfold. He was trying to figure out why these two girls would be here together, his mind remembering Gai boasting about something his daughter had been chosen for. Then he remembered. Xiao's attendants. Now he knew something was indeed amiss.

"Lord Zhou Yu." Both girls chimed together. No doubt they had been practicing as they perfectly matched each other in tone and word. "We are Lady Xiao's chosen attendants. And as such we have come searching for you to inform you that your lady, your bride, has been whisked away. To be hidden and kept from you until you have proven yourself worthy of her hand."

A grin played across his face. "Thank you, ladies. I do believe I will be able to handle this."

"Don't be so cocky, Lord Zhou Yu." Song gave a smile. "The Lady Sun is not so easily persuaded."

He almost laughed at her comment, as bold as it was to speak out as such. She had a point. Da being in charge of this little pre-wedding ceremony could lead to a long and lengthy mind game. "Are you to show me the way?" He decided to ask instead of reprimand her.

"Oh, no, Lord Zhou Yu." The young Huang daughter waved a precautionary finger. "You are to find her. If you know her you will know where to look."

"Good luck, Lord Zhou Yu." Both girls spoke together again before giggling and leaving him once more alone.

Zhou did not even stand there for five minutes before he turned on his heels and confidently left the room to his destination.

* * *

"_When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you... When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you... When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you... Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you."_

* * *

Xiao sat on the large desk inside Zhou's study swinging her feet. She wore the highly embroidered red wedding robe, the material of which draped dramatically over the top of the desk, hanging in folds down the one side. The ornate hat with what seemed to be a hundred gold blossoms upon it sat next to her on the desk. Her hair was done up in more braids and twists than most people had time to count. The style was a touch more mature than she normally wore, but some how still appeared to match her exuberant nature. Her slippers were kicked off her feet and laid rather lopsidedly on the floor. "This is kinda silly, isn't it?"

"What is?" Da walked over to her, fixing the lengths of the red gown.

"Aren't we supposed to be hiding somewhere farther away?" It had been a busy morning. All the dressing, and prepping, and well wishing...Xiao was ready for it to be over. And now here the small group of females sat or stood and waited for the arrival of Zhou. But it had baffled Xiao why Da had chosen such a place as the study?

"That all depends on what you expect. I am testing Zhou, my dear sister. Two of your attendants have delivered a message to him. If he can guess where I have hidden you away then he has passed the first part." Da was rather positive that Zhou would appear before the two young girls even made their way back. She had little doubt he could answer this first question.

"That's pretty tricky." Xiao had to agree. "What's the next challenge?"

"Oh I'm not telling you just yet!" Da laughed still moving around her sister, fixing up the dress.

"You know once she sees Zhou all your effort to make that look presentable will be worth nigh." Shang pointed out from her position by the door.

"She will not be able to move and that is your job to make sure of that!" Da reminded her with a grin. She turned her attention back to Xiao. "You look very pretty in red." Inside she almost wanted to cry seeing her sister ready to marry, beautiful beyond words anyone could utter.

"It's good luck to wear red and as you say there is nothing silly with wanting good luck. But it's not normally a colour I would choose. But it looks very pretty on you." When Xiao had met her sister that morning she couldn't believe how lovely she had looked. Every where one looked red was being worn for the celebration. But Da wore it with a regal manner that others did not. Flowing sleeves, long trailing fabric, every strand of hair set in perfection, decorated with flowers and beads. Utterly lovely.

"Today is your day. No one will shine as brightly as you." Da turned as she heard footsteps. They were not the quick steps of the two girls so she figured it was how she imagined. Zhou would appear first.

"He's coming! He's coming!" Shang ran from the door to the desk as if she was back to being five years old. "Quick! Put the hat on with the veil."

"Now?" Xiao dreaded the most placing the heavy item upon her head. She also hated the through of missing what was going on. Da had tried to figure out the best way to have the seamstresses decorate the hat so Xiao was not tempted to lift the veil too high. Long rows of beads hung to cover her face so if she she couldn't resist she could slightly move a strand to peek.

The headdress was just in place as the strong, even footsteps belonging to Zhou entered the room. Da turned, calm and composed. "That didn't take you long." She addressed him.

He bowed. "Excuse my boldness, Lady Sun. But your riddle was not as difficult to solve as you may have thought." It was a simple matter of fact that he and Xiao spent a lot of time in his study. Probably because _he_ spent a lot of time in the study. But whatever the reason it had been easy to deduce that was where they had decided to take her. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the small figure sitting upon the desk, her guard being Shang.

"You would have disappointed me if you had taken much longer." The tone had a chill to it. "What do you have to offer to me for Lady Xiao's hand?"

"I would give my life for her."

"You know that never makes sense." Shang interrupted. "Why do you think that would work? Or even help? You die and she's alone. Not quite the outcome that you really want, y'know?"

"An honourable effort, Lord Zhou Yu, but Shang does have a point." Da nodded. "Anything else?"

He pulled out a long box and handed it to her. He had thought for awhile upon this. It was nothing of material value, but one of high sentiment and true meaning. He watched as she opened the box a smile twitch at her lips. Nestled inside red silk was a jeweled dagger. A dagger that had begun a friendship and inspired an oath.

"Are you serious?" Shang burst out. "Your jeweled dagger? That's ridiculous!"

"I would collect the entire world's most precious treasures to keep her by my side. But she is not an object to be bought, an item to be owned. This dagger which holds sentimental value is by far more suitable for this occasion." Xiao's happy clapping accompanied Zhou's words. It was all she had asked of him.

Da placed the box on a nearby table. "Your words are meaningful and well thought out. I accept your gift. As soon as the others arrive the rest of the games can begin."

"Other games?" Zhou asked.

"Do you think I would surrender my sister that quickly?"

"I expected no less from you, Lady Sun." He watched a satisfied smile came to her face. As his attention turned once more to Xiao, Shang moved to stand in front of her, arms folded. "Ever the warrior even dressed as a girl." He called to her.

"No matter how I dress I am who I am." She gave one of her characteristic crooked grins. She had grown used to being dressed and fussed over during high celebrations and did not give as much of a complaint today as she would have had a couple years ago.

He heard some giggling from behind him and as he turned the two girls who had delivered the message entered the room. They hurried to stand behind Da, waiting. "Now?" He asked.

"No. There is one who is taking their time getting here." There was a tone of impatience to her voice.

"Well, tell him to hurry!" Xiao quipped.

"Him?" Zhou was dubious.

"We'll concern ourselves with that when the time comes." Da waved away the question, glancing sharply at her sister who merely shrugged. Obviously Xiao could see quite clearly from behind the beaded veil.

"Do we get to ask our questions now?" Song tried not to clap in her excitement. To be chosen as an attendant for such an important lady had been an honour she hadn't expected. When they had gathered together to plan the events she didn't know it would be as much fun as it was turning out. She hadn't really known Lady Sun had such a sense of humour!

"No help from Xiao." Shang warned.

"Indeed. For if she does it delays every thing even longer." Da added, hearing a sigh come from the red clad bride.

"Then begin." Zhou told her. He didn't want to appear arrogant, but he highly doubted any question they could come up with he would not know the answer to.

"Me first!" The young Huang girl stepped forward, bowing to Zhou. "What are Lady Xiao's favourite phrases?"

"Utterly lovely and absolutely splendid." The reply came quickly. He had known those for a long time now.

"What are Lady Xiao's favourite flowers?" Song asked next.

"Wild flowers. For they are not perfect so are prettier." He would have used more descriptive words to describe them, but decided to quote word for word what Xiao had told him.

"What is Lady Xiao's favourite past time?"

"Either tree climbing or kite flying."

"I should count that as wrong." Da interrupted. "For her favourite past time is spending time with you." She had never thought she would ever see Zhou look as bashful as a school boy, but that comment seemed to have done just that to him. She wondered if Xiao was blushing behind the veil. "Continue." She instructed, satisfied by the reaction.

"If you could compare Lady Xiao to an animal which would it be?"

"A butterfly." He didn't even hesitate.

"Isn't that technically an insect?" Shang raised her eyebrows in dubious belief.

"It is a creature other than a human and the best comparison to one who lives and loves so freely."

"But is delicate."

"Only in appearance."

"It's wings can crumple in a wind storm."

"But who else would face that wind storm?"

"You are very stubborn." Shang twisted her mouth.

"So are you."

"One final question, Lord Zhou Yu." Da interrupted the friendly banter. "What does Lady Xiao hold dearest to her?"

He may have hesitated. Came up with a thousand answers that might fit. But in the end, or he should say beginning, there was only one true answer. "Her sister."

This answer caused Da to stumble back a step and blink her eyes as tears threatened to form. She hadn't expected that answer. It was a selfless reply. One that no other would have given. "I've heard enough. I believe he knows my sister too well." She swept an arm. "Second trial finished. Now for the final one."

"I do believe Ce had it much easier to claim his bride." Zhou pointed out.

"Shang gave in too easily."

"Hey, I got what I wanted." Shang crossed her arms.

Zhou took a deep breath. Da had played fair and wasn't really giving him any tough trials. It was an attempt for delay that she was working on now. Delay and amusement for the room had been filled with giggles even as he tried his best to prove himself. "Alright. What is expected of me now?"

"Close your eyes." Da instructed.

"Is this a point of trust?"

"Perhaps..."

He looked at Xiao one last time before doing as instructed, when he sensed someone behind him right before the blindfold went over his eyes, tied snugly behind his head. "What is this? Fear I may peek?"

"Don't worry, Zhou." Shang said. "We'll fix your hair when we're done." Giggles followed this comment.

The sound of heavy foot steps entered the room and he imagined this was the "him" Xiao had mentioned. He hadn't felt any need to worry up until this point. It was probably an inner imagined fear, but still there. So many images and thoughts went through his mind. He trusted Da. There was no reason not to. For this light hearted day she probably did not think, perhaps did not understand, that a simple blindfold could turn his mind inwards to darker times. He forced himself to think of Xiao, to use his will power to remember he was surrounded by those that were like family and no one that had ill will towards him.

"The rules are simple, Lord Zhou." Da's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "You are to recognize the hand of your beloved out of all the ones given to you. If you do, my sister will be released to you."

"Then let the game begin." His voice was confident. It would not be hard to recognize the petite hand that often would slip into his. Hold onto his with an eager and happy manner. There were few who could be mistaken for Xiao's hand.

There were a few giggles that occurred as hand after hand were given to him. He was almost positive the same were placed into his more than a couple of times. Just at the time where he might have been at the point of frustration a hand clasped his and he jumped back with a surprised yelp and whipped the blindfold off. "Ce!" The giggles grew into an uncontrolled fit at his reaction and even Ce couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't tell us you intend to give up Xiao for Ce!" Shang couldn't help but add the torment.

"How did you get involved in this?" Zhou tried to hide his embarrassment while the girls (including Xiao) continued to giggle.

"As many people have pointed out - my wife can be a very stubborn woman." Ce was between a point of enjoying the good joke and maybe, just maybe, feeling bad for his friend at being on the receiving end. Maybe...

"I think you enjoyed that." Zhou accused him.

"I think we need to get this wedding underway."

Xiao gave a squeal of delight before running over and taking Zhou's hand. "If the Lord of the Manor commands it I guess we better hurry!"

* * *

_"Married couples who love each other tell each other a thousand things without talking."_

* * *

The procession was loud, bright, joyous. Streets were lined with people pushing to see the wedding group. In the lead walked Zhou accompanied by Ce and Shao. Behind them were attendants with lanterns and banners. Musicians and lion dancers followed them. Finally the bridal sedan carrying Xiao came, heavily curtained as tradition influenced to prevent the bride from inadvertently glimpsing an unlucky sight. Her attendants walked next to the sedan throwing flowers and rice and grains before her. Firecrackers were set off right as they reached their destination.

Xiao kept going over in her mind every thing that was expected of her, making herself more and more nervous. She kept trying to remember Zhou's words that if she forgot anything just remember to bow. Strangely as she exited the sedan she felt calmer than expected. There was indeed a lot of bowing as they progressed through the ceremony which was shorter than she remembered her sister's being. Maybe she had been thinking too much then. Or maybe she was just trying to remember everything now and didn't realize how long it really was. But she did know that the minute Zhou removed the beaded veil her heart raced faster than she ever knew it could. It didn't stop the huge smile she gave him which caused one to spread across his face.

She wanted to shout how utterly lovely everything was. Jump into his arms with more glee than she thought she could contain right now. She wanted to tell everyone how amazing her champion was. But she didn't. She knew that time would come and she would do all of that. Right now she had to follow tradition a bit longer.

It was as they gave their last bow and Zhou took a sip from a wine goblet before holding it out to her that she couldn't stop the giggle that slipped from her lips. That bubbly feeling she always had when around him finally had escaped. Even as he looked at her quizzically she could still see his lips twitch higher at the corner.

She gave up. "It's utterly lovely!" She exclaimed before sipping the wine from the goblet he offered.

Those watching exploded in applause and cheers by the announcement that was so typically Xiao.

* * *

_I never really expected to take this long to get to the marriage of Zhou and Xiao, but I think it was a fun journey to this point. There are now some very interesting, fun times to come and we are only just at the beginning of this new arc. I will continue to work hard for all of you._

_Thank you for reading and once again please review!_


	43. Chapter 42

_So I tried something new for this chapter. As I had a lot of the dialogue already fixed in my head I typed all that out first and then came back and added descriptions. Not sure how it worked out, but as I finished the chapter all is good, right? Please, as always, enjoy! _

_OH! And no the story is not finished. I will definitely warn everyone when I get close to the end. So many new ideas have popped into my head it may go on for awhile..._

* * *

Qing entered the large suit of rooms carrying a folded blanket. Unlike her she felt a bit odd walking these huge rooms. As expected she had been promoted in her position and allowed to remain as Xiao's head maid after the marriage of Lady Xiao and Lord Zhou. The transition had been easy, if not a touch boring. She had attended a few extra lessons the few days after the wedding to learn anything new that was expected of her. It had been long and tedious and she was happy to finally be back to her normal schedule. Whatever "normal" would mean now.

As she made her way to the side sitting room she was happy to see Xiao sitting there alone. Although she and Lord Zhou had made a truce for Xiao's benefit she did not relish her first minutes here to include him. Seeing her lady Qing noticed a few things. First was how exquisite she was. There was little doubt some handmaidens had eagerly taken the opportunity to dress her up as her new status allowed. Her robe was a seafoam green, two layers of the underskirt a soft fabric that would probably flow if she moved. Or perhaps threaten to trip her in one of her mad dashes. The overdress was embroidered in gold and white, heavy in decorations. The sleeves matched the underskirts, long and flowing. Her hair was uncharacteristically upswept and entwined with beads and flowers. If Qing didn't know better she would guess they were trying to make her look like her sister.

The next thing she noticed was how unhappy Xiao looked. The normal happy go lucky nature was missing and a strange twist to the mouth was present on her face. The maid guessed it was related to the formal fashion that was forced up on her. She would have to find out.

"Good morning, Lady Zhou!" Qing greeted, truthfully happy to see her lady.

"Oh, Qing!" Her face brightened a bit, but she still remained seated. "Please don't call me Lady Zhou like all the other million people. You've always called me Xiao so please continue to do so."

"If that is what my lady wishes." Qing nodded, coming over to look at Xiao, examining her hair and clothes closer. "What are you all dressed up for?"

"Don't I look ridiculous!" Xiao finally burst. "I'm supposed to be making an appearance as "Lady Zhou" and this is how I am to be. Tell me what's wrong. I am Xiao who is Lady Zhou and I don't see why I need to look like anyone but myself!"

"You do have a point." Qing placed the blanket on another chair before coming over to peek at Xiao some more. "Would you like me to help?"

"Do you think you could? I really think people would be disappointed if I didn't show up like I normally do, don't you?"

"I do believe that is true. Lady Xiao has enchanted many people and I believe they would want to see that enchanting lady." Qing grinned before starting to remove some of the hair pins, letting a few of the braids and twists fall around her shoulders. She began to retwist and reset the hair into a more casual, definitely more Xiao, style. "So, how is married life?"

Xiao shrugged. "Not really much different than before."

"No?" Qing was a bit surprised. That definitely was not the answer she was expecting. Most brides gush about their new married life and how much their day to day life had changed. "There has to be something different. You now share rooms instead of having your own. And you share a bed!" Qing nudged her playfully.

"Well, the rooms are much larger than what I am used to. I guess I spend so much time with him that sharing the rooms doesn't feel any different. In one way it's almost comforting to see him sitting at his desk when I come in." She played with the fabric of her sleeves a bit. "But there has been no bed sharing as you are saying."

The shocked silence that followed as Qing finished fixing her hair said more than any words could. Xiao knew what she was thinking. The three days after marriage where the newly married couple were to avoid being intimate had passed. No one would be there to torment or interrupt in good jest as tradition claimed. Xiao imagined most couples would then do as expected whether it was because of love or because it was expected of them. Her and Zhou...just hadn't yet.

At night he held her in his arms, gentle and caring and it seemed natural to her to curl herself up next to him. It was intimate in an innocent manner and she enjoyed it. Not to say there wasn't a lot of petting and kissing. It just never went beyond that point.

"Now don't you dare go around gossiping about it!" Xiao wasn't normally sharp towards people, but she knew Qing's habits and she didn't want stories of this going around.

"I promise, Lady Xiao." Qing nodded, coming around to admire her work. "I just always thought marriage led to such activities."

"I'm sure it does, but Da says there is always a time for things and I guess it also includes this." Xiao let out a small sigh. "I really want to share this with him, but I don't want it ruined by rushing it or bad timing or anything like that. I want it to be...mmm...perfect."

Xiao had read and heard many stories, but none of them could prepare her for the way Zhou touched and caressed her. It was perfect in every manner. Except whenever he tried to kiss her behind her ear. That was really annoying and he never seemed to get the hint. Even after she swatted him over it.

"I'm sure it will be exactly as you hope." Qing didn't think comforting words were exactly what was needed at this moment, but she couldn't help but think the situation was a little...odd...

* * *

"So a couple weeks into married life and no talk of children." Ce couldn't stop the jest at Zhou as they sat at the large desk accomplishing the morning paperwork a lot quicker and quieter than normal. "I am quite surprised."

"Strange as it is to you, but not every couple intends to populate a small kingdom themselves." Zhou didn't even look up as his brush painted strokes upon the parchment.

"Children scare you?" Came the attempted guess. Even when it was meant as a joke.

"I have a healthy fear of them. Thanks to the time you insisted I change Shang's diaper." It was obviously supposed to come out humourously, but Zhou's tone was too flat.

Ce laughed anyway. "I am sure Shang would be mortified if she knew that." He watched as Zhou twisted the writing brush in his hands. "Uh oh...trouble in paradise?"

"Not exactly." Zhou caught his movement and returned to his work.

"Which means?" The hesitation was enough of an answer. Ce watched as his friend methodically dipped the brush tip into the ink waiting to move it above the paper so the small droplets wouldn't ruin the writing. "Okay, spill it before I hear the rumours going around."

Zhou looked out the window in thought. He had always shared every thing with Ce, no matter how private or intimate, but this seemed more so than other times. And, yet, he couldn't continue to tell him there was nothing plaguing his mind. "How did you put it so delicately a couple of years ago? When you blamed me for bedding the youngest Qiao sister?"

"Ah, yes." Ce couldn't forget the time he returned home from a short week trip finding the manor quite changed in mood and the two of them playing chase in the gardens. "And you claimed you hadn't shared a bed in even the most innocent manner."

"We have reached the innocent level..." The brush went back to painting strokes.

There was several seconds of silence. Then - "Wait..."

"You needn't put it into words, Ce." Zhou cut him off. He definitely did not need a lecture from his friend.

"That's what you get for waiting so long!"

"We did what was proper and expected."

"This isn't like you." Ce shook his head.

"You needn't tell me that either." Zhou knew what people said about his past romantic history. He also knew the truth behind it. Sometimes the rumours and the truth crossed paths. But he did have to admit he had never felt as he did with Xiao, nor had ever been as dedicated to a lady as he was with her. It had changed him. For the better he believed. Except now when he needed his old self he couldn't find him...

"Have you taken her outside? To the flower fields perhaps." Ce had decided in the course of a few short moments his oath brother once more needed advice in love matters. He also knew Zhou would most likely not listen to him, but he intended to try none the less.

"There are dirt and bugs there, Ce! Definitely not!"

"How about the library. You both seem to think that's romantic, perhaps..."

"Let's not be uncouth. If it is going to happen it will be in our rooms."

"I'm telling you when it happens it won't really matter where you are." Ce gave a laugh. He had never thought Zhou was _that_ proper.

"I may be afraid to ask this, but is there any where you and Da have not?"

"There are a few places." Ce gave a smile. He knew the stories that went around the manor. How he and Da had a habit of borrowing any place when they couldn't resist each other. It didn't bother Ce. Da blushed if she ever thought about it, but during the moment it never seemed to affect her.

"I don't even want to know." Zhou waved both of his hands in front of him making sure Ce didn't continue. "I just want it to be perfect for Xiao."

* * *

"This was a splendid idea." Da smiled. The weather was quite perfect as they rested upon lush grass out in one of the many fields that surrounded the manor.

"I thought we needed some family time together." Ce was glad his idea had been so readily accepted. He had been thinking about it, and sometimes even though he knew she had not been well at the time, Da's words haunted him about how little time he spent with his son. So he had suggested a family outing. A simple picnic, but sometimes random events were the best.

"You're getting restless, aren't you?" Da had had this feeling for awhile, but Ce had yet to say anything so kept putting the thought to the back of her mind. But recently she couldn't shake the feeling.

"What makes you say that, my blossom?" He brushed her bangs to the side as she leaned against his chest.

"Lord Sun Ce of the Wu Kingdom. The Little Conqueror. He who has been stuck at his manor for more months than he probably wants to count and you want to know why I say that?" Her tone was not biting, just matter of fact, even as a small smile remained on her face.

"I treasure the time I have spent with you."

"I am not questioning that at all. But this isn't you. You're calm, but calm as a tiger kept in a cage. I will not be the chain that strangles you."

"You will never do that." His fingers lightly traced her lips. "The lands are changing. Small skirmishes are always happening. Once something bigger occurs I will come to you and, yes, I will go out once again. But for now let this caged tiger enjoy his family." He was thoughtful for a short bit. "If our son would spend some time with us." He mused, watching Shao and the young lady run through the tall grass in a game of chase.

"Are you bothered that he invited Song along?"

"Not at all. They kind of remind me of us." The two young adults seemed to be in a world of their own. Even forgetting parents were watching their every move.

"That is what I'm worried about."

Ce laughed at Da's comment. "They are good for each other."

"Are you sure? They are so young."

"Something is bothering you."

"I sometimes fear that your mother taught Song too well. That Song does not know where her training begins and ends and where her true feelings fit in. I do not want this to be a painful lesson for the two of them."

"They are both still young." Ce tried to reassure her.

"Not so young that the feelings are not there. In case you have missed the rumours going around our son has decided to inform others that Song is his and will challenge anyone who dares to think otherwise."

Ce gave a hearty laugh. "Well, Da, there is little doubt he is our son with a statement like that!"

"You're teasing me again." She scolded him.

"I wouldn't dream of it! But it seems if someone in this family sets their mind to it they are stubborn until they get their way." He lightly brushed her hair with a hand. "Just look at us." His words were soft.

* * *

The day was, as they all seemed to be recently, close to perfect. Perhaps a bit warm. Or maybe it was the exertion from the practice as weapons swung to hit and were blocked and attempted to find their mark once again. Most may have given up on the exercise hours ago. But the dedication on the practice field was almost palatable and so it continued.

Finally Shang's weapon broke through the guard and she gave a triumphant shout. "HA! How's that?" Her question was cocky as she rested the sword on her shoulder and stood straighter.

"So is that the maneuver that won the attention of your boy?" Taishi watched as her face coloured an interesting shade of red. "I will have to say, Little Princess, this is the first time I think I have seen you blush!"

"I hadn't thought anyone had noticed." Her mouth twitched even as her eyes went to the ground in embarrassment.

"Which means your brothers don't know, is that what you are saying?" He noticed the uncharacteristic shyness she was displaying and looked at her critically.

"I haven't been lectured so I figure they don't. How did you find out?" Her eyes snapped up to meet his. She was eaten by curiosity.

"Men talk. You of all people should know that. It wasn't hard to figure out." He gave a shrug. It wasn't that her name had ever been mentioned, but he had become better friends with the Sun girl and it wasn't difficult to figure out who was being talked about.

"I'm surprised my brothers haven't said anything."

"I can lecture you for them."

She held up her hands. "I've already heard all the warnings from Master Huang. No need to repeat them."

"He knew already as well, hm?"

"There's not much that gets past the big bear."

"If you need any help when your brothers find out I can talk to them if you want."

"Nah. I can handle them." She gave a laugh. "Now if they decide to talk to him I might be in trouble."

"Don't worry. I already talked to him as well." He gave his own laugh as Shang groaned.

"Geez, thanks. What would I do without you guys?"

"That answer you probably do not want to know, Little Princess."

* * *

When Zhou entered the room the first thing he saw was Xiao sitting on the couch, her legs curled up against her. He would have smiled but she was frowning at him. She did not look as if she was in a good mood. The next thing he noticed was the display of food that was spread across the short table next to the couch. In it's glory it was probably spectacular. Now though...it seemed as if it may have been sitting there, clearly untouched, for too long. And then he noticed how she was dressed. No word had been created to describe her. From the colour of her dress, to the way her hair had been done. The only thing missing was the carefree Xiao expression.

All this he took in in a matter of seconds. "I'm sorry it is so late, Xiao." Why had he reverted to apologies? When had she ever been angry at him?

"You haven't eaten." She accused.

"No, I admit I have not." He dared to sit down on the other side of the couch. She had yet to move.

"I had all this made for us. I was waiting for you." Still no smile. No happiness.

He took a deep breath. "Xiao...I..."

"I'm trying to make this work!" She snapped and stood up, glaring at him. "But it doesn't seem to be. I thought we could...after...but...I can't talk about it right now." She turned away from him, heading to the bedroom.

"Xiao. Please, let's not go to bed angry." He was at a loss of words and he hated that. He didn't know what was wrong. The hour was late true, but she knew his work, knew his hours were irregular. And she never seemed to worry about that before. There had to be something else. But they had agreed on one thing and that was they would not go to bed angry. Even if it meant staying up all night. They had laughed about it at first, never having thought it would be need repeated. He felt an inside sorrow for having to bring it up.

She stopped and turned around once more. A little calmer, but still no smile. "You're right." The words seemed resigned. "I'll be back...later." And with that she left him alone, walking out of the suites.

Zhou stared after her. "I am not good with this marriage thing..."

* * *

When Xiao arrived with Qing to her sister's suite Leiyu quickly fetched Da. For Xiao to come here at this late hour something must be wrong. She doubted Da would mind the interruption. Entering the sitting room, Da had wrapped a robe around herself, her long hair down in two braided plaites. She rushed to her sister's side. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked urgently.

"I'm not good at this marriage thing!" Xiao burst out.

Da blinked at the unexpected announcement. "I'm sure you're wrong. What makes you say that?"

"Because I messed every thing up!"

Da could tell this was going to take awhile. She took Xiao's hand and led her to a set of chairs so they both could sit down. "Leiyu, could you make us some tea, please?" She asked before turning her full attention to her sister. "Now...tell me what is wrong."

Xiao sat there, her frown still on her face although it was turning to more of a pout at this point. She was so upset at herself! Everything was supposed to be perfect and now...And she didn't even know where to start. "I got mad at Zhou and I...walked out leaving him alone. But I was trying really hard and it wasn't working and...it is so frustrating!"

"You...walked out on Zhou?" Da didn't know if she was ready for this conversation. Enough had surprised her already. The fact her sister had run away from Zhou was a rare feat. Had she ever been mad at him before? Maybe once if she remembered correctly.

"I didn't know what else to do."

"My dear sister, I fear that is something I would have done." Da pointed out. She did have a bad habit of running away when upset at something. Not the best solution, but she could never think of anything else to do at the time.

"Oh no..." Xiao groaned, leaning her head back on the chair. "What is wrong with me?"

Da wasn't positive if she should laugh at her sister's comment or get a bit snappy over it. Was it such a bad thing? "How about you start at the beginning of what happened?"

Xiao took a deep breath. "Okay, but don't get too embarrassed, alright?"

"I'll try not to..." Da wondered what was going on. It was perfect timing for Leiyu to deliver the teas and both sisters pulled up their legs onto the chairs, tucking their feet underneath.

Xiao straightened up, holding the tea cup carefully. "I love Zhou very much."

"I have no doubt of that." This was not a good beginning.

"Well, as such we haven't been able to share what you and Ce have."

"What Ce and I have...OH!" And Da finally caught on, her cheeks turning pink even as she tried not to. "But it's been several weeks since the marriage."

She watched as Xiao rolled her eyes. "I know that."

"I'm sorry. Go on." Da took a sip of her tea, trying to make sure she didn't interrupt too soon.

"I thought maybe I was doing something wrong. We really haven't talked about it since before the wedding and so I never really bothered bringing it up. Anyway I decided to try to...I don't know...set a mood or something? So I set up a really nice dinner and dressed up fancy and waited and waited. Then he's late and every thing is ruined and I snapped at him and now..." She shook her head. "I don't know why I'm so upset, but I am and I feel bad for snapping at him, but it just...I messed up pretty bad, didn't I?"

"I'm sure you didn't." Da had waited three counts before answering to make sure Xiao wasn't going to say anything else. "Xiao, there are no set rules nor time limits on these things. When something is supposed to happen it does whether you believe it will or not."

"I figured you were going to say that." A smile finally came to Xiao's face.

"If it's really that important to you talk to Zhou. You always talk to him about everything, right?"

"I guess I wasn't really thinking. I feel so stupid. Worse than when I drink too much and forget everything."

"You're thinking too much as always." Da corrected her. It was only recently that Da even found out her sister had intimate thoughts and feelings for the Wu advisor which had been a relief actually. But it seemed that the two also wanted every thing planned out to perfection...which was very like the two of them. Da wasn't sure how to give proper advice. Ce and she just let the moment happen. Ruled more by feeling than by thought. If she told Xiao that she wasn't positive if they would know what she meant.

"How can you say I'm thinking too much?" The pout grew again on Xiao's face. Her sister some times did not make sense.

"Try it this way - Don't think about it; don't set up any scenarios. It will happen. And when it does there will be no words to describe it." A small smile came to Da's lips, then a thought crossed her mind. "Unless you're avoiding it."

"Why would I be avoiding it?" How could Da be so confusing?

This made Da a bit flustered. "I don't know. I just wasn't sure. And it's not like we had anyone to talk about this to."

"And it's not like you really talk about it to me." Xiao pointed out, giggling as Da's cheeks turned pinker. "It's true. I can't compare this to anything. But if I don't have Zhou I don't think I really have anything. So...I'm ready. It's just confusing."

"Will you try as I say and not think about it?"

"I will. And I think I owe Zhou an apology."

* * *

When Xiao returned to the room she found Zhou still seated upon the couch where he had been when she left him. Her steps were careful and she had a soft almost bashful movement as she went over to him. He had looked up when he heard her enter, holding his breath as she came near him. "I don't want to go to bed angry." She said quietly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

He reached out, taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry I was so late."

She settled herself on the arm of the couch next to him. "It's silly really. When have I ever cared when you come and go? Why is it different now?"

"I think perhaps it is because we are now married." He took a guess. It was silly as she said. And why would it matter? Why should they change in any manner towards one another?

"Remember when you promised you wouldn't treat me any differently than you always have? I think I need to make the same promise to you. Just because we now have the right to call one another husband and wife I don't believe these titles should change how we act."

"I think that is a very good promise to make and remember." He reached up to softly touch her hair. "I apologize for ruining your dinner."

She took a deep breath as the giddy, bubbly feeling went through her. "It's okay. These things will happen, won't they? We can't predict how each day will happen so we need to be prepared for whatever comes."

"Another great Xiao philosophy." He had to agree with her. Perhaps since the wedding they had been trying too hard to prove they were husband and wife. That it showed a new stage in their relationship. But in the end the way they were with one another...how they were together...why should that change at all?

She giggled. "I think we should make a list of my great statements."

"We could." He smiled, glad to hear her laughing again. "But before we do that may I ask a favour?"

"Why would you need to do that?"

"Perhaps it would be wise to not utter the marriage word. We seem to have a weird reaction to it."

"That sounds like a great idea." She nodded vigorously and he couldn't stop himself from grinning.

* * *

"Don't forget your hat." Xiao came running up just as Zhou reached for the knob to open the door. In her hands was a tall hat very often seen worn by great minded men. He had no idea where she had found this one. Since their talk a few nights ago things had settled to a very natural wonderful day to day basis. Of course nothing was predictable with Xiao.

"I have never worn a hat." He felt as if he needed to point out the simple fact. He really couldn't remember if he had ever done so before.

"Lu Xun wears a hat." She tilted her head up so her chin stretched over the hat as if saying this would change his mind.

"I am not Lu Xun. Why is it so important?"

"If every one is going to be worrying about status and all I just thought it might be wise for you to wear what other advisors already do as part of their daily wear." She had actually thought about this for several days now. It all started back when Da had pointed out that because of his position Xiao should really think about going through the marriage ceremony and the likes. If people were going to point fingers and make assumptions maybe they should think about doing little things that would keep such comments away. Also if she was going to be crammed into dresses of the likes her sister wore he could wear a simple hat!

He looked at her a smile playing on his lips. "Can I start such tomorrow perhaps?"

"Alright. I won't push you any more." She gave a small pout.

"I will see you later, my butterfly." He leaned down to kiss her as he did every morning since their marriage. It was almost a ritual for them before he headed off to attend court as Ce's advisor. But as they separated he froze in place, watching as she slowly blinked at him. He gave her another kiss feeling that for some strange reason this morning the kiss was somehow different from other mornings. What was it? He couldn't name it as he softly kissed the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes.

"...Zhou..." Xiao felt giggly, bubbly, warm, and all kinds of feelings that were enveloping her.

Her voice whispering his name was enough for him as he scooped her up into his arms. "Court can wait today." He announced as she giggled while he carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

"It's a bit strange for Zhou to be so late, isn't it, brother?" Quan watched as the room was filling up for the beginning of the court session. Zhou was always punctual, usually early, so Ce and he could go over the paperwork before facing those who came in person. Today there had been no sign of him yet.

"Very. I hope all is..." Ce stopped, a thought coming to him. What had always made him forget about court? Or more appropriately who. That answer wasn't hard to figure out. "Fetch Lu Xun for this day, Quan."

"Are you sure?" Quan turned towards his brother, puzzled.

"Quite sure. I am confident he can handle what we will be facing. No need to worry about finding Zhou just yet." There was a hint of a smile to his voice.

"If you think that is for the best."

"Oh, I do."

* * *

Xiao stretched lazily on the bed, her gaze going to Zhou who was looking out a window, the sunlight bathing his body in a warm glow. She had never considered how she may find him attractive in this manner. He was handsome no doubt. That fact had never eluded her no matter what others may think. It was just never a fact that she worried about being the end all be all of him. And she had heard other ladies discuss the fine matters of the male body, but just never thought it would matter to her. But looking at him now...He was so perfect she decided with a sigh which caused him to turn towards her a small smile on his lips. He walked over to the bed as she stretched her arms towards him, catching each other in an embrace.

"Zhou...I've been thinking..." She spoke softly, feeling his lips against her neck.

Zhou shouldn't have been surprised knowing Xiao as he did and how she never seemed to stop thinking and debating, her mind never ceasing. Others may become exasperated, but he couldn't help but find himself curious over what she would say. During a time when emotion should over take words and she still could think of something to tell him. "About what, my butterfly?"

"That...was utterly lovely..." She announced to him, her smile growing with his.

"Never could those words be more accurate." He gave her a light kiss. Never had he imagined how perfect it had been. But then again he had always said there was no perfection as Xiao. His fingers went to touch her lips.

"Once more please?" She whispered against his fingertips.

He didn't say anything as he pulled her closer. _Once more..._his mind repeated. _Again...and again...and again..._

* * *

Lu Xun glanced up from the desk of paperwork before him as Zhou entered the room. It had been a long day. When Sun Ce had summoned him to take over as advisor for the court he had mixed feelings. He had been promoted to general many months ago and would have liked to spend the time working on the plans for his troops and other fine tunings of that job. Of course he could not deny the privilege of being chosen to attend court as advisor to the Lord. Few ever got to have that opportunity.

Still he must have entered a bit bristled as Ce gave him a smile and reassured him it wouldn't take long. That had not been true. Midday he had given the Lord Sun a questioning look, but only received another grin in return. Some thing was going on.

During a short break he couldn't resist questioning about Lord Zhou's welfare. Was there need for concern? It was rare when he missed his court callings. Ce had given a laugh, claiming all was well and said Xun could ask Zhou himself next time he saw him how his day with his wife had been. This comment had been accompanied by a wink which Xun was positive made him turn redder than even the Lady Da could get. Why did his lord have to share such news with him?

So as it was Xun was in the midst of the court paperwork that he had to finish due to Zhou's sudden inspiration to be random when he entered. A million thoughts went through his mind at the appearance of the kingdom's advisor. But to avoid asking or even seeming to hint at wanting any kind of details he only uttered three words.

"You owe me."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed! I also hope this satisfies a couple Xiao/Zhou fans I know. Please leave a review to keep me writing. Thank you!_


	44. Chapter 43

_Wow this chapter really took a lot longer to write than I thought it would. I knew exactly what was going on, but then trying to get the words to form was just not easy. As always enjoy the new twists I add and please leave a review! Thank you!_

* * *

"I do not think it is wise for me to talk to her." Lu Xun looked at Quan as if this was the maddest plan he had yet to mention.

"I don't want to talk to her. It would appear as an overbearing brother." Quan had heard more than one rumour connecting Shang to a certain male and although he had yet to witness any proof he had decided a small intervention couldn't hurt.

"Which is exactly what you are." Xun couldn't stop himself from pointing out. He had heard the rumours as well and had decided if they were true they were and if not then there was no need to worry. It wasn't as if it bothered him...at all...

Quan gave him a hard look before clearing his throat. "Which is why I am asking you to talk to her. You have all the fancy words. You will know what to say."

"If I talk to her it would be as if a jealous lover was confronting her." The words received a glare from Quan and Xun jumped to correct his statement. "Which is not what it is! But imagine if others saw or heard. What would they think?"

"Make sure you're not seen nor heard!" Quan snapped.

Xun was becoming used to the quick mood changes Quan had been showing. Anger was not an unfamiliar emotion within the Sun family. They all displayed this very strongly. Quan normally when he was worried the most over something. Xun simply shuffled through the papers before him, trying to ignore the harsh words that had been thrown at him. "Why not have LianShi talk to her?"

At the mention of that name Quan's stance and mannerism changed. He shook his head, not quite as a negative motion to the question, but as if he had already thought the same but was against it. "I think that would defeat the purpose. My goal is for a man to speak to her, to be authoritative, and not to back down once my sister starts throwing around her logic. You know LianShi...she'll give good counsel, but as soon as Shang laughs it off or tells her everyone has it all wrong she'll just nod and let it be."

"Unless she feels as if there is a threat." Xun pointed out, watching as Quan shook his head again. "If you think it's that important why not ask Lord Sun?"

"That is the last thing needed! As soon as he has a name Ce would go out and challenge him and then probably give him a hearty slap and welcome him to the family!" The horrible images played out in Quan's mind even as he spoke the words and he shivered at the thought. "Shang needs talked to not encouraged."

Xun hung his head in resignation knowing there was no point in arguing unless he wanted to continue to do so the rest of the afternoon. Quan had made up his mind and was determined Xun follow the orders. There was a quick moment where Xun thought it was better to deny Quan than face Shang with this "discussion", but knew there was never going to be a happy ending for him with either decision.

* * *

When Zhou re-entered the bedroom he noticed Xiao was still curled up in the bed, her back facing the door. This concerned him immediately as it was very typical for Xiao to be up and dressed before he even stirred. She would already be laying out the strategies and plans he had been working on the previous night in an orderly fashion on his desk just before she would have a breakfast sent for both of them. Thinking about it he decided she was far too good to him. Who else had ever worried if he ate when he should? Or knew how to put his papers in the exact order he did?

He came around the bed and sat down by her curled up legs. "Are you alright?" He gently stroked her thigh, trying his best to hide the concern from his voice.

"I just don't feel good." Xiao muttered with a frown. She had tried to get up earlier, but had become quite sick to the point Qing had to come help her. Xiao never liked feeling sick.

"Was it something you ate?"

"We ate the same thing last night. I would think you would be sick as well if it was food." Just saying the word made her stomach turn though.

"Very true." His hand went to brush her long bangs from her face. She didn't feel overly warm, but her cheeks were a touch pink. "Maybe you are having anxiety over talking to the council today on the strategies we have worked out together?" It had been planned for a few days now. One night as he had been up late she had wandered over to his desk glancing over his shoulder as she often did reading what he had written, glancing at the maps in silence. As it had been unusual for her to not say something he had asked her opinion and the conversation lasted into the early morning hours. At that point he had decided she needed to receive credit for the efforts and she had agreed to show up at the next council of advisers to help explain the plans. He had never thought she would be nervous about it.

"I don't think so." She gave a small whimper and it pained him to see her uncomfortable. "I don't like being sick!"

"It seems very uncharacteristic of you. I don't recall you ever being sick." He struggled to remember. "Have you been?"

Her mouth twisted in thought. "Only a few times I think. Da says I can be a bit of a whiner, but as I'm not sick often I forget how miserable it is."

"Shall I call a physician?"

"Let's not be drastic." Xiao decided. "I think if I rest a bit more I'll be okay." She caught him looking at her, concern clear upon his features. "I'm not lying to you. I'll be okay for the council."

He bent down brushing his lips against her forehead. "If anything should happen to you, my butterfly..."

She gave a small smile. "I'll be alright..."

* * *

"Why is it so funny?" Da wanted to know as Ce still occasionally chuckled over some of the statements said at the council that took place a few days ago. She had thought by now he would be over some of it, but apparently he still found some of it funny. Why funny she didn't know.

"Oh, come on, Da. It's just the way they say things. _ When a tree dies, nature brings it back to the earth. And after its death, a young shoot will grow up from the remains. This too is nature._" He tried to say something else after repeating Zhou's words, but had to laugh one more time before continuing. "What's wrong with a simple _I think we should attack_?"

"It's not Zhou's nature, my love. Did you think someone may be laughing at your - _Should we act like old men, or show him real power?! _- comment you had to throw in when people sat back in their chairs after Zhou's statement?" She couldn't stop the smile that twitched at her lips. It had been quite a wake up call to some about the differences between the two oath brothers.

"Well, atleast they understood what I said. Did you see their faces?" He started laughing again, stopping suddenly when he noticed the smile that had started on his wife's face had dropped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." She turned away only to have him stop her with a soft touch.

"What's the point of ruling the land if you're not there to enjoy it with me?" His words were soft and the mirth of earlier was put aside.

"I some times feel as if I may not be strong enough for you. Not bold enough."

He smiled at her, a smile for her. "Let me think...a lady who locks herself away on a lord's ship and sneaks out at night to avoid meeting anyone not bold enough? A lady who is disowned and exiled from the only home she knows and remains in a strange land not strong enough? I'm not sure you know who you are talking about." When she didn't respond he wrapped his arms around her as she hid her face in his chest. "Share your dreams with me..." He whispered.

"I want you to unite the Kingdoms. To bring forth your dreams of a peaceful land where wishes come true just by speaking them. I want to be by your side when you realize these dreams. I will not stop you nor question your decisions..." She looked up at him. "Well, perhaps I will question a few of your decisions."

He gave a laugh then kissed her lightly. "Not bold or strong enough you say."

"Oh, and grow your hair a bit longer once more?"

"Whatever the lovely Lady Sun requests I must obey."

* * *

"You're kidding me, right? Of all the stupid, idiotic things! Ridiculous!"

Xun just sat back in his chair letting Shang storm around the room saying whatever she felt was necessary before he even said anything more than _"Quan said..." _which seemed to be the cue for her to start ranting. Which normally meant someone was hiding something, didn't it? Or didn't want someone to know something. But in their ranting and denial they were saying otherwise. And she clearly was.

"Everyone has to talk about something, don't they?" She continued. "And why not about the Sun Princess, right? As if they can't come up with something else. They decide to make up stories around me!"

"So how long have you been with him?" Xun was trying to be as casual as possible even as mixed feelings went through him. He was a bit surprised she hadn't mentioned something to him about this man. The fact that she had never even let a fact slip in any conversation pointed she was keen on keeping it a secret.

Her demeanor suddenly changed from the fuming warrior princess to an embarrassed young girl. "Not long. Maybe...a few weeks." She paused thoughtful. "Okay, maybe a few months."

"Your brother is simply worried for you that's all."

She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "But he sent you to lecture me?"

"He didn't want to appear overbearing." Xun used Quan's words.

She snorted. "As if."

"Exactly." He couldn't agree more.

"And you?"

"I what?" Xun was cautious.

"What do you think?" She knew Xun was a friend and the fact that he had come to her with these questions made her wonder what was on his mind.

Xun was once more cautious with his words. "I think there is a man who has caught your attention. Turned your emotions and senses into patterns you haven't experienced before. What this means to you only you can answer. What I think, what I say, what anyone says, I highly doubt will change your mind on what you are feeling right now."

"Sounds like you've been there before."

He shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Any advice?"

"Don't become defensive when others are offering you that advice. You have plenty of people who worry about you. You may be the Warrior Princess, but every warrior has plenty of men to watch his back." He waited, letting his words sink in. "And if he ever does break your heart they will be there to let you cry...and beat him to a pulp for doing just that."

Shang laughed, relieved even as her emotions twisted more. "Thanks." Her crooked grin spread across her face. "I knew I could count on you."

* * *

"Da! Da! Are you busy?" Xiao came running into the side room of her sister's suites before she even received an answer. Da had heard her sister's call and had hurriedly come from the other direction. She was a bit surprised to still see Xiao in a dressing gown even though her hair and makeup was set for the day.

"Xiao are you okay?" She hoped Xiao hadn't run away yet again from Zhou over some simple misunderstanding.

"When were you going to tell me that being married made you pudgy?" Xiao pouted, upset that she couldn't fit into her favourite outfit.

"huh?...you are not pudgy! And what do you mean being married makes you...are you saying you think I'm chubby!?" Da didn't like to discuss her weight and tried to avoid over hearing any comments that may mention such.

Xiao blinked. "That's not what I said!" She rolled her eyes. Her sister could be so dramatic. "You're fine. Fully healthy fine. But I went to get dressed this morning and I couldn't fit into some of my dresses. I figured it had to do with being married as I never had this problem before. And considering you're married I came to you to ask."

Da stood there, thoughtful, tilting her head while looking at her sister. "I...don't recall having a problem. I mean I lost a lot of weight, but Ce has decided to inform me that I have fully regained that plus a little which he likes." Her cheeks turned a light pink thinking how Ce had phrased it not so delicately. He had spent an entire afternoon apologizing to her.

"Well, something is going on! And I think I look pudgy!" She crossed her arms her pout growing.

"Are you eating more? Or, even though I can't imagine this, finding more idle time to just sit?" Da was planning to find the solution to her sister's anxiety. It just wouldn't do if Xiao went around all day half dressed and moping.

"Erhm...maybe I'm eating a bit more? I think I'm going to more silly banquets and meetings where all that is done is talking and eating. But I'm not sure I would call it eating a lot. So also maybe I am sitting too much. So much has happened in...what has it been...not really that long since our marriage?" Xiao rolled her eyes again. "Qing had asked me if married life was any different and I said no, but I guess it is."

Da took ahold of her sister's hand and lead her through the room into a dressing room. "It can be, yes, but not in a horrible way." She let go of Xiao so she could go through a few items. "I'm sure we can find something for you to wear until you feel thinner."

"You don't think I look chubby, do you?" Xiao's tone was sulking.

Da glanced over at her, ready to roll her eyes this time, but something stopped her and she couldn't be positive, but her sister did seem to have a few extra pounds added to her. But it wasn't an all over roundness. "Of course not, silly! Let's not get dramatic or anything." She turned her attention back to the clothes, trying to hide her surprise. "Zhou hasn't mentioned it, has he?"

"When does Zhou ever really say anything like that?"

"Then don't worry about it."

"I'll try not to, but I wanted to wear my favourite outfit today and I'm really upset that I can't fit it."

"Why do you want to wear it today?" Da asked idly, happy her sister was getting into a better mood.

"Well, I've been waking up kinda sick a lot recently and Zhou has been wonderful about it and I was just going to dress up really nice and kinda..."

"You've been sick!" Da spun around, her worry back.

"Only in the morning. And it's not horrible, really. Just kinda annoying. Don't worry too much, okay?" It had been annoying. A lot actually. But she was feeling a little better much to her relief.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing to worry about. I'm fine now, right?"

"True..." Da gave her a sideways glance as she tried to return her attention to the dresses hanging in front of her. "If you're telling the truth."

"Why wouldn't I be? I swear Da you worry too much sometimes. If I thought it was something terribly horrible I would have come to you sooner. I'm just worried about this weight issue."

"Xiao..." Da was trying to figure out how to put into words the thought that was beginning to form. She wasn't positive how her sister was going to take it. "I think..."

* * *

"You look as if you haven't slept for an entire week." Ce commented as Zhou entered the room. They had planned to get together to discuss how the council meeting had gone. Besides all the teasing and jokes he had been making for days he had been impressed by what had been discussed. Especially from Zhou and Xiao. It was worth spending more time on.

"That would be a very close assessment." Zhou sat down heavily in a chair. Ce raised an eyebrow, wondering if it was another long romantic discussion coming up. He had never suspected this much stress when his oath brother finally married the youngest Qiao. Zhou waved a hand, already dismissing any idea he felt Ce was coming up with. "It's nothing like that. Xiao has been waking up quite ill every morning and it worries me."

"And you've been staying up watching her." There were no questions attached to Ce's words. He had been there. Staying up, restless, jumping if Da had even hinted at changing her breathing pattern. He could sympathize.

"She ensures me it's nothing and keeps convincing me that she doesn't need to see a physician. But I'm beginning to worry."

"You're staying up at night watching her...you're beyond worried." Ce didn't sit down. No paperwork would be done with Zhou in this state.

"I'm just not sure what to do to be honest." He had tried to think of everything, but truthfully he was running out of ideas. And he was the kingdom's advisor!

"How long has she been sick?"

"I would say over a week by now. I keep wondering if perhaps she's eating too late at night or something because she's mainly sick only in the morning."

"Morning, huh?"

"And maybe I'm the only one who has noticed but she's been sleeping a bit longer and not as hyper as normal."

A smile was beginning to form on Ce's face. "Anything else?"

"What do you mean _"anything else"_?"

"Has she been moodier?"

"A bit..."

"Craving food?"

"Actually quite the opposite. She some times smells foods and can't eat." Zhou looked at him skeptically. "What have you turned in to? A physician suddenly?"

"Not even close." Ce came over and clapped Zhou on the back with a hearty laugh. "But I should congratulate you!" Ce loved the fact his friend had no idea what he was talking about.

"There are many times you do not make sense, Ce."

* * *

"I'M WHAT?!" Xiao stared in disbelief at Mistress Huang. After Da had convinced her to remove the dressing gown to get a better look at her after getting tired of hearing all the pudgy comments she had raised her eyebrow and sent Leiyu out. All Xiao could do after hearing the first statement was stand there. She had never considered this as an option. Ever.

"I know you are much smarter than most would think, but shall I repeat myself?" The older lady glanced between the two sisters. To say this was a surprise to the youngest Qiao would be an understatement. She had wondered why Leiyu had come to their house under Da's orders, but it became clear very fast. She also had a funny feeling she would be spending the next couple hours explaining a few things to both sisters.

"But...but Da was supposed to have a baby first!" Xiao was still in shock. Of course she knew this could have happened. But her? She figured since Da had yet to have one after all this time she had plenty of time before worrying about this kind of thing.

Da gave a small laugh. "Don't be silly! Who ever made such a rule? You are the lucky one and now is a wonderful moment, a wonderful time. Xiao...I am so happy for you my heart is full." She hugged her sister tightly. "Are you breathing?"

"I don't know what to do." She whispered.

"You have several months to learn, now don't you?"

"Da, this isn't funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

Mistress Huang shook her head at the sisters. She had forgotten that both had grown up in quite a secluded life thanks to their father and she wondered if either had even seen a lady expecting before. She suspected Da had been too young to remember seeing her mother while she carried Xiao. This put a whole new level to what they would be discussing. "Are there any questions you have right now?"

"Uhm..." Xiao normally always had questions, but now she couldn't even think of one. Alright, maybe one. "How long does this take?"

"Relax, Lady Zhou." She gave a smile. "You have the rest of the year to live through."

"Like this?!" Xiao was beginning to realize she had a lot to learn.

"Oh, not quite like this. There is going to be a lot of changes you will be going through." Mistress Huang felt a bit of sympathy towards the young girl, but she didn't intend to sugar coat any details. As soon as Xiao recovered from the shock of the news she knew she would be asking unending questions. Some she was positive would test her knowledge.

"And you want to be like this?" Xiao looked at her sister as if she was crazy.

Da gave another laugh. "Before all your crazy questions don't you think there is someone you should tell?."

"oh no..." Xiao's thoughts jumped to the time she and Zhou had had a conversation about children. How she claimed they all hated her and how he had never even really taken into consideration their existence. The two of them were to become parents? The idea confused her. Made her worry. "How do I tell him?"

"Xiao. How many times do I have to remind you how the two of you always talk no matter what? You will know how. Stop thinking so much!"

"How can I stop thinking now?" Her mind kept going around in circles. She had no memory of her mother. Never remembered being around anyone who really talked that much about theirs. She couldn't even remember Zhou talking about his mother. How was she to be one without any prior knowledge? She knew Da talked about wanting to be one a lot. And she was one with Shao. But it was different, right? Being a mother to a grown boy than to an infant.

"Are you happy?" Da had yet to hear her sister say anything even remotely close to that.

"I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now." But Xiao laughed. A happy giggle that put a smile on Da's face.

* * *

Ce couldn't hold back the announcement any more. "You and Xiao are proud parents!" He watched as Zhou turned white and his eyes widened. That wasn't quite the response he expected.

"Not possible." Zhou shook his head. Well, technically it was, he knew, but his mind kept wanting to say otherwise.

"No? You've consummated your marriage, it's fully possible. And trust me I'm the oldest brother of many siblings. I know the symptoms at this point."

"Of all things to pay attention to." And once again his oath brother surprised him by the details he noticed. How could he be so nonchalant about it all?

Ce shrugged. "Father was away on campaigns. I knew Mother was having Kuang before he did even though he was with us at the time."

"But this is Xiao! She would know...and tell me." Zhou was adamant on this fact.

"And how would Xiao know? I don't think she has previous knowledge of any of this."

Well, Ce did have a point on that one. Zhou took a deep breath. "And how am I to tell her this..."

* * *

It was taking longer than Zhou had expected to finish his work, but his mind kept wandering over to what Ce had told him today. And how he was even to bring up such a delicate subject. If she didn't know how would that play out. These thoughts and more kept interrupting his work and he would find himself just staring at the paper not understanding what was written upon them. He had to shake himself many times to continue the work.

Hearing the door open he looked up and saw Xiao walking in. He gave her a smile which she returned and the tension he felt brewing in the air seemed to disperse. What caught his attention was her hands resting on her stomach. At that point he understood she knew and he was not the one who had to tell her. If she hadn't figured it out then someone else had.

She came over to him at the desk and as he draped an arm around her waist she leaned her head against his shoulder. Her eyes always wandered over the paperwork he had spread on the desk and tonight there was no difference. As the silence extended he heard her take a breath in and he expected the next words. "Zhou..."

"I've been thinking." He told her, taking her words.

"As have I." Her voice was quiet. "And I think we need to think together." Zhou waited, not wanting to be the one to announce the news. He didn't feel it was his right. She took the hint and continued. "I know we haven't talked a lot about being parents, but...do you think you could be a father?"

"I worry about being a good father as I think all potential parents worry about that fact. But I have had many excellent role models and I will as ever endeavor to do my best." He let his free hand lightly touch her stomach, feeling the slight swelling that was beginning to form. How had he missed this? "Do you think you could be a mother?"

"I...have always told Da that I think I would make a horrible mother. I have never had any role models, no knowledge of what it must be like to be one. But I too will do my best. Because I have to, don't I?" She didn't have to tell him they were to become parents. He already knew somehow. She wondered how..."I'm sorry I didn't know sooner."

"Sorry? There is no need to be sorry, Xiao. Those are the last words I want to hear you say."

"I have no words for how I feel right now." Xiao admitted.

"Shocked? Happy? Scared? Thrilled?" Zhou spoke the feelings running through him hoping she felt the same.

"That sums it up." Xiao giggled. "Then there are a few feelings that I don't think can be expressed by words."

"Sometimes there aren't. Like the moment I saw you."

Xiao turned finally to look at him. "Love me no matter what." She whispered.

"There has never been another choice for me, my butterfly..."

* * *

_This may seem utterly random, but this is another plot I had planned almost from the beginning. There are no historical records really of when any of the kids were born, but I did some research about them and it mostly fit my time line. Does this mean we're getting close to the end? Hrm...maybe? But I still have several more plots to go. Oh, yes, I did mention LianShi...will she make an appearance? I'm not sure quite yet...Please review to keep me writing! Thank you for reading!_


	45. Chapter 44

_So this was supposed to be finished before the holidays, but you know how it goes! I think 2013 might be the year When the Winds Change ends. If I keep on schedule that is. I promise not to take another 7 years to finish it nor another 7 to write more. _

_Also I was told by a fan that I seemed to have "forgotten" some characters. Mainly Lu Meng. Well...the point is...I could never remember him when I played the games and therefore never added him to the story. Sorry for those Lu Meng fans out there. I don't dislike him...he just never made an impression on me. Then the same fan had to mention Zhou Tai..._

_Anyhoo...I am replaying DW3 which started this whole thing and it has given me inspiration to work harder so I will._

_Please enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

It was late in the year. A time when other kingdoms may feel the chill from the mountains, ice and snow covering the ground. But so far here it had kept away, the sun still high in the sky and lending its warmth to those who ventured outside for the day. Zhou could not be any happier with that fact. Some years he may have complained about the lack of changes between seasons, but right now he was more concerned about keeping someone from the chill and soggy weather that may creep in. He behaved, or tried to, and didn't think he was hovering too much, or appear over anxious. Xiao on the other hand may have a different opinion. She was polite enough to not utter too many complaints about the extra attention he was giving. Extra attention that sometimes bordered on paranoia on her condition. She felt much better than she had at the beginning. Right now the only difference she felt is the extra weight around her middle.

Uncomfortable thoughts were far away from either's mind right now as they sat together, silent, no words needing to be said even as their heads were bowed close to one another. They had spent an unknown amount of time like this. Minutes. Hours. It didn't matter to either. Zhou softly kissed the bridge of Xiao's nose before moving to her lips. Xiao had once said if she was ever in love she would _maybe even just be together without saying a word. _For as often as they talked there were still those times when silence spoke more words between them.

Zhou's hands went to her growing stomach, the small bulge now noticeable under the gowns she wore. A smile came to Xiao's lips as he leaned down and softly kissed her stomach. All their worries, all their fears, how they would be, what this would change...they seemed to be for naught. It came much more naturally than either expected.

As Zhou once more changed his position to rest his head upon her lap she instinctively reached down to softly stroke his silky hair. He had teased her he would take advantage of her attentions like this as often as he could for soon there would be little room on her lap. She had laughed at him at the beginning, before her stomach had begun it's swelling. Now she wondered just how large she would become.

As she continued her delicate touch he reached up once more, his fingers carefully gliding down the bump that was their child.

* * *

Da watched the intimate moment from the window, her hands gripping the draperies that hung on the side. She was confused on how she felt. What she saw made her want to smile, cry, and even frown. She shook her head even as Ce placed his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong, my blossom?"

"I...can't believe I'm feeling this way." She shook her head again, almost as if doing the motion a couple times would rid her of what she was thinking. "I...I'm...jealous of Xiao..." Speaking the words hurt her more than she thought. She had never felt this way and it was dreadful of her to feel this way towards Xiao. Her sister didn't deserve that horrible emotion aimed at her.

Ce lightly kissed the top of her head. "I highly doubt you can accomplish that. You just think it's jealousy."

"Then what else would it be? What other feeling would make me feel as I do? That I wish to be in her place."

"You want to be in Zhou's arms?" Ce attempted to lighten the atmosphere. He had noticed a change in Da's mood since the announcement of Xiao's pregnancy. On most days she was over joyed for her and would often fawn much attention upon her sister to make sure she was comfortable. Then there were times that a sadness crept into her eyes. He knew what it was. They had talked about it so much even Zhou teased them about wanting to create a miniature Wu army of their children. He could only imagine what it must feel like to her seeing her sister carrying a child before she had.

She turned to swat him. "Don't be ridiculous! There is only one man's arms I wish to be in."

"What's his name? I think I need to tell him to leave my wife alone." He grinned, happy she didn't remain silent.

"Ce!" She laughed, receiving a kiss from him.

He wrapped her in his arms. "It's not jealousy. It's want...need. We have been waiting for the Heavens to grant us the miracle those two received. But if you want to know the truth, if I am forced to wait because another couple have been blessed I am glad it is them. They deserve this happiness."

"You are right, my love." Da held on to him tightly, feeling as his hug grew stronger.

There was a short silence as they each were in their own thoughts when Ce spoke some quiet words. "What if I held another banquet?"

"You do think grande, don't you?" Da couldn't keep the smile from her face, remembering years ago how he had ideas to hold banquets just to celebrate his love of her.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. But what if...we had something simple. Perhaps a family gathering?"

Ce gave another laugh. "You think that's simple?" He could almost feel her blush as he still held her in his arms.

"Well, I meant...more of a..." She stammered, having not given thought to the fact how large the Sun family was when she mentioned the idea.

"It is actually a very good idea. Siblings, their significant others, children...not quite a small gathering, but something for us. All of us. It has been awhile since we have all been together in such a casual setting." He kissed the top of her head once more as they both gazed out the window, the two parents to be still sitting together in the gardens. "And it's very good timing I do believe."

* * *

"This is ludicrous!" Quan glared at Xun even as the younger man simply stood there indifferent. He felt as if he had just lived through this same scenario only recently. "Of all the stupid, idiotic things!"

"You did place her in the same situation." Xun had to point out. After he was forced to "talk" to Shang about her relationship she had come up with this brilliant idea that perhaps Quan should receive some advice about his relationship with LianShi. Of course Xun had been volunteered to approach the subject.

"That is different!" Quan insisted.

"Is it?" Xun really didn't feel like tormenting his friend as much as Shang wanted him to. There really was no need. But truthfully when someone needed advice is when they rarely seeked it out. A few careful words could never hurt.

"Shang is a child who knows little of relationships."

"You are not allowing yourself to see who she really is. She is not the innocent infant you keep wanting to paint her." Xun hated to be the one to tell Quan these facts. Facts that obviously made the older brother uncomfortable considering the look on his face he had about now. But they were facts that needed to be said. "Perhaps it is true that she is not fully knowledgeable in the relationship category, but it hasn't exactly been a topic she was interested in. Now though it is only natural and it would be wrong of us to stop it. Instinctively protective as we may be."

"Why must you be so convincingly correct?" Quan heaved a sigh.

"I do not believe I am correct all the time." Xun was quick to disagree.

"And what will you tell Shang when she asks what words of wisdom you imparted to me?"

"I will tell her the truth. That you were stubborn as usual and would not listen to what I would say and simply changed the subject to her." Xun shrugged. "Then the two of you can handle the situation further if you care to."

"My relationship with LianShi is none of her business."

"Lady Bu and she are friends. It is only natural for her to be curious."

"If it was any of her business then the two of them would have talked and she would know anything she wanted."

"I would guess they have talked to one another. You may not want to know the details of those discussions."

"Now you have me worried."

"Ask Lady Bu."

"That is something I may just do."

* * *

Every so often when Zhou wasn't around Da would sit in Ce's study and read while he did his paperwork. It was almost as if he needed company to accomplish any of it. Today his mind did not seem to be on it. His attitude was a bit bewildering and Da couldn't come up with any other word but "sulking". She couldn't remember ever seeing him this way and she wondered what it was about.

After what seemed to be a very long hour she put aside her book and came to stand in front of his desk. She didn't say anything, waiting for him to finally look up. She gave a tilt of her head, but when he looked back down she crossed her arms in front of her. "Alright." She broke the silence. "What is going on you are not telling me?" When he didn't answer she narrowed her eyes. "And if you're worried about bad timing, don't be. If you wait much longer it'll be beyond bad."

She highly doubted the words she spoke was what made him answer. Or maybe they were. Either way he stabbed at the paper in front of him with the calligraphy brush. "Mother won't come to the picnic."

During their planning for a simple family gathering it had been decided while the weather was still pleasant a picnic was the best idea. Personal invitations had been given and most were returned with enthusiasm. Except apparently from Lady Wu. It was very common for her to not appear at public affairs, but Da was a bit surprised she had refused a family get together. "Did...she say why?"

"No. Just one of those vague answers about how some day I may understand." He looked up into Da's eyes. Perhaps hoping they held the answer. "I was just hoping she would and now I don't really feel like attending myself."

"Lord Sun Ce you _will_ attend that picnic!" It was the tone of what Shang liked to call the "imperious Da". She couldn't fathom why Lady Wu declined the invitation, but she wasn't going to allow Ce to skip out as well. She knew this would be good for everyone. "If you do not I'll bring everyone in here!"

"To my study?" It was the best thing he could say. He hadn't expected this flare of anger from her. But he was upset himself over his mother's refusal to join the family.

"To our suites if I have to!" She kept her arms crossed over herself and tilted her head up in the snobbish way he couldn't help but be enchanted by.

"Ci was right. You are a very difficult woman."

"I'm glad you both agree." She leaned over the desk to kiss him lightly. "I can be very convincing as well. So don't think for one moment that you will miss this family picnic."

Ce didn't know whether to laugh or let his mood remain grumpy over his mother's decision. He just didn't know why she refused and it bothered him. He wanted her there. To see all the siblings together. To see Xiao very pregnant. To meet her first grandchild, Kuang's son that had been born a few months ago. To see all this and more. But she had refused. Why?

* * *

"What's taking you so long, sister? Come on, faster!" Xiao's new attempt to skip down the hallway wasn't as much as a skip as it used to be, but the spring was still in her step and she moved quicker than she looked she could accomplish as she joyously made her way in front of Da.

Da may have to shake her head. Months into her pregnancy and her sister still acted the same as always. Bouncy, hyper, and enjoying the world much more than anyone she knew. Her new robes were tied high above the growing stomach, hiding how big she may actually be with the flowing material that matched the sleeves. It was all flowing and waving around as Xiao continued her mad dash down the hall way. "Xiao, wait!" As her sister skidded to a halt Da caught up to her, catching something falling from her hair. "Look. Your ribbon is about to fall out."

"Huh? What?" The words came out even as she giggled, letting her sister retie the errant ribbon. "Thank you! What would I do with out you?"

"You are being quite silly today." Da made sure everything was in order, even repositioning the bow on her sister's dress.

"I'm so excited for this picnic. It will be utterly lovely seeing everyone!" She clapped her hands together. "Kuang and his family have traveled down to see us and you know their son was born just a few months ago. And Quan is bringing Lady Bu even though he doesn't want anyone to make such a big deal out of it. And maybe we'll finally meet Shang's secret admirer!" She was about to spin around, but suddenly stopped. "Oh!"

Da's eyes widened in surprise as Xiao placed a hand on her stomach. "Are you alright?" Her voice went up an octave in worry.

Xiao gave her a smile. "I'm fine. The baby is just moving."

"Moving?" Da simply stood there as Xiao took one of her hands to place next to hers.

"Mhm. Feel? Mistress Huang says this happens. It kinda scared me the first time." Xiao laughed as Da jumped back feeling the movement under her hands.

"That's...amazing..." Da was in awe.

"Isn't it? You should have seen how excited Zhou was the first time I showed him." She smiled taking Da's hand in hers as they continued their walk down the hallway at a slower pace. They walked this way in happy silence for a short while when suddenly a frown came to Xiao's face. "Oh no...it's raining..."

* * *

Ce turned as soon as he heard the commotion at the doors. He shouldn't have been surprised when he saw everyone entering the room. Leiyu, Huang, Ling, and Qing lead the way carrying all sorts of baskets and other things. It wasn't long before they began rearranging the future to make room to spread out blankets and rugs on the floor.

He knew what this meant and who to blame. Da didn't even bother to hide her smile as she came up to him. "Never defy the Lady Sun." She stood on tiptoe to kiss him.

"Woe the day I do." He returned the kiss, having a difficult time remaining angry at her.

"If you haven't noted it is raining." Zhou decided to add as he and Xiao entered behind Da.

"Details." Da waved a hand. "I am not postponing this gathering for the weather."

"I think it's lovely!" Xiao gave her opinion before running over to help the maids and manservant set up. Zhou was close on her heels taking away anything he deemed too heavy for her even as she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

Ce took a chance to glance out the window to make sure Zhou's words were true as more people entered the room. Quan, LianShi, Shao, Song...The biggest commotion came from Kuang's entrance as he proudly held forth his son. "Well, Uncle Ce! Meet your nephew Sun Tai!"

It had come as bit of surprise, but joyous none the less, when it had been discovered that Kuang's young wife had been pregnant while they had attended the wedding of Zhou and Xiao. According to a letter from Kuang it had been a surprise even to the couple. Just a few short months later they were welcoming their son into the world. It made the alliance formed by their marriage even stronger.

Giving a laugh Ce hefted the baby in one hand even as the young mother gave a small startled sound. Kuang pulled his wife closer to him. "Don't worry, love. Ce handled me and Shang the same way when we were tiny."

"And look how we turned out!" Shang couldn't stop the comment as she entered with Xun following. This caused the room to fill with laughter.

"Worry when Zhou wants to hold the baby." Ce gave a smirk.

"HEY!" Xiao turned around, a frown on her face.

"Whoa!" Kuang took in the sight of her condition, obviously surprised. "When did this happen?" His wife clapped her hands excitedly.

"Obviously we have to learn better form for announcements being sent out." Da couldn't remember if any announcements had been sent out to inform certain individuals of the Lord and Lady Zhou's happy occasion. She still had much to learn about formal details.

"The baby should arrive for the Dragon Boat Festival." Xiao announced proudly.

"We are overjoyed for your happiness." The Wei girl told her as she and Kuang came over to the picnic set up in the middle of the room, leaving Ce with the tiny infant.

"Here you are, Lady Sun." Ce gently put the baby into Da's arms, the boy gurgling with a happy noise. "Perhaps good fortune will rub off on us." As she looked up at him he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

"So you never answered me earlier." Xun came to sit next to Shang as the indoor picnic continued, occupying most of the day. Da had been right when she had said it would be good for everyone. The family had needed this time together. To catch up and remember they were a family even with every thing going on. Food was consumed in copious amounts. There was never a shortage of laughter. And little Tai was never for a lack of attention. But there was still the small detail of why Shang had come to ask him to join her. "Where is he?"

Shang sealed her lips in thought, watching as a game of Mah Jong was being set up. "He couldn't come."

"I figured that. But did he leave or...?"

"Ya, he left. Took his crew for some reconnaissance mission they were given." She rolled her eyes. "Not like I didn't expect it...I just..._I like adventure, that's the way I am and always will be _- he told me before he left. Not that I didn't expect that comment either." She shrugged her shoulders. "In one way I'm not sure what I expected. A relationship like the sisters have? I don't think so. I'm not just going to stay home while my brothers go off to fight. They raised me like a warrior, and that's exactly what I'm going to be. I guess relationships don't really fit in that kind of decision."

"You might be surprised." Xun could almost have guessed the words she had spoken. She seemed to be alright, but any relationship no matter how big or small affected you somehow. "Your brothers are warriors as well and they have found relationships to fit that. It just may take more time."

Shang made a funny sound. One of annoyance? Of uncaring? It was hard to tell. "I think I'll back off of personal relationships and watch my brothers make fools of themselves for awhile." Her normal crooked grin returned. "And Quan is doing enough for all of us. You can almost hear what he's been saying. - _Once I hold your hand, I will never let you go_. - " She gave a snicker as LianShi replied with unheard words.

"You have interesting ways to amuse yourself." But Xun couldn't help but find amusement in her antics. The couple had been off in their private corner for most of the day almost as if they were trying to stay away from any attention that may turn their way. Even if staying away actually brought them that unwanted attention.

"_I miss you so much, I can't sleep at night._" Shang continued. "_I know you will never leave me, because we are fated to be one_." She gave another snicker.

"I really do not think that is what Quan would be saying." Xun had to include his thoughts. "I'm sure they are more than likely discussing how to keep you in line."

"Psh, ya right...Why don't you tell me what he might just say. You and your fancy words."

"I strive to be a strategist, not a man of love. The words are different." Xun caught her gaze, a hardness building in them.

She raised an eyebrow surprised. "It's just a bit of fun. You can't say you never have thought of such words."

"Have you?"

"I was obviously spouting the silliness, now wasn't I? If I can I'm sure you could!" Both of their attentions turned to the couple in the corner, lost in their own world as the rest of the room continued in their merriment. Shang couldn't help but let out another giggle. "_Happiness is the only thing that I feel whenever you are near me. Without you, my life would never be the same. People can call me selfish, but I can never let you go._"

"_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies_."

"_Even if I'm surrounded by thousands of people, the only one I see is you_."

"_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul_."

Shang paused at the words spoken, turning to look at Xun, surprise upon her face. "Now that...is what I was talking about."

"Are the words fancy enough, Xiang?" Xun met her gaze.

Shang opened her mouth to reply, but they were interrupted by the presence of Shao and Song who were staring at them in shock. "Master Lu! I never knew you felt that way about Lady Shang!" Song had her hands clasped to her chest.

"Huh? Wha...? OH NO no!" Shang waved her hands at them. "It's nothing like that! We were playing a game."

"A game?" Shao looked at her dubiously.

"It's a long story." Xun replied, not even showing a hint of embarrassment.

"It sounded positively romantic." Song gave her opinion.

Shao took her hand in his, giving a smile. "I'll show you something romantic." His words made her blush.

"You two better behave before you give certain parents heart attacks." Shang warned as they laughed.

* * *

"So was the small family gathering a success?" Ce's hand softly stroked the dark sheen of hair that Da was carefully brushing until she gave up and handed him the brush. He smiled, letting the brush slowly go down the lengths.

"I do believe it was." Her eyes were set forward to the setting sun outside their window. Evidence of the picnic still around their room even with the efforts of the servants to clean it up. "Didn't I say it was a good idea?"

"That you did." He continued his efforts to brush out her hair. "Do you feel still your pangs of jealousy over your sister?" He used the word even though he never meant it, simply using it as she had. He had seen how often she was handed little Tai during the afternoon and how she took care of him with little complaint even as his nursemaid was nearby.

"I think those are long gone." She was silent for a bit, bowing her head. "I was thinking that perhaps the Heavens are correct with withholding a blessing to us."

These words stopped his work and his free hand went to one of her shoulders, gentle in touch. "Why do you say that, my blossom?"

"As I watched Kuang and his wife and my sister with Zhou I...have realized that you are still very much the center of my world. I'm not sure I'm ready to have a conflict of that. Not when I have so very much more to learn about being Lady Sun." She took a deep breath, her hand reaching to rest on his that still was upon her shoulder. "I have reflected upon your mother's decision to not attend and not only do I have a small inkling of her feelings behind them I also came to realize that it was wrong of me to force the picnic upon you. To invade the privacy you needed. I made many wrong decisions today."

"You invading my privacy is the least you should worry about." His lips brushed her hair. "It was the best decision of the day. Left alone my thoughts may have turned quite dark. Your interruption was exactly what was needed." He put the brush down on the vanity top, freeing his hand to push aside her hair so his lips could lightly caress the side of her neck before coming to whisper by her ear. "And I watched you with Sun Tai. There are some ladies you question whether they could handle children. I am rather positive Lady Sun fits perfectly with the title Mother."

"I love you, Lord Sun Ce." She whispered the words.

He lifted her into his arms. "If those simple words are all there are to describe what I feel...I love you, Da. You are my first and my last."

* * *

_I hope everyone enjoyed this random chapter. It was kind of a filler. More fun in the next chapter I promise!_

_Remember to leave a review please! And Happy New Year to everyone!_


	46. Chapter 45

_Look at me updating! LOL I hope you enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

It was early morning. Very early. The line of the horizon was just coming to the change of colour. A pale glimmer of light daring to stream out into the darkness. Carefully and as quietly as he could Ce entered the bedroom, cradling something in his hand. Da was still asleep, blissfully unaware of the new day dawning. The sight of her made him pause as it always did. When he woke before she did he couldn't stop himself from watching her for a short bit. The flush to her cheeks, the innocent look upon her features, pale skin against the dark blanket of hair that surrounded her. Exquisite beauty like none other. No matter how many mornings or nights they were together it would always take his breath away.

Catching himself standing too long Ce moved forward, hoping she wouldn't stir just yet. He had worked on this surprise for quite some time and wanted it to be perfect. Several weeks ago Da had told him she understood why she had yet to be chosen to be a mother, but it was also known Da's resolve wasn't as strong as others. She kept a brave face, played her role. But to Ce he saw the look in her eyes. The sadness in her glances. He had decided that a distraction would be good therapy.

Shang's humiliation (as his sister claimed it) over the trip to the Shu kingdom to fetch the little prize now in his hands was a small cost to keep Da happy he believed. Shang would over exaggerate everything any way. She had more tales around this little excursion than a soldier did about a battle. He was positive he would hear them a hundred times.

He lowered the little bundle down next to Da who stirred ever so slightly. She moved her head giving the soft brown furry creature a comfortable spot to tuck into on her shoulder. Ce smiled watching the two sleep peacefully.

* * *

"How is the Lord of Shu?" Quan couldn't help but ask Shang as she happily tore into the plate of food in front of her. Xun, next to her, ate at a slower pace.

"The gracious Lord Liu Bei is well." She spoke between bites after being poked for trying to speak with a mouth full of food. "He sends his greetings and hopes all is well within the Kingdom of Wu."

"Such a gracious host and yet you leave at such an odd time you arrive here at an early hour." Quan had been wondering why the small group that had been sent out to accomplish Ce's little mission had decided to return home during the early morning hours.

"I...was anxious to get home." Shang stuffed her face with food hoping to cut off the questions. She noted Xun had yet to offer any help with the answers.

"And obviously hungry. Slow down." Quan's tone was of an older brother pointing out bad manners. Shang puffed her cheeks before taking another huge bite to spite him. He took a deep breath before turning to Xun.

Xun didn't even have to wait for the question. He had accompany Shang for many reasons. To supposedly keep her in line. To see how the Kingdom of Shu appeared was the true matter. "Lord Liu is ambitious and charismatic as we've heard. People are drawn to him. I'm not sure he even knows this talent as modest as he appears. Master Zhuge told me while I was there that his lord is not selfish enough to place his own life above the freedom of his vassals."

"He kinda reminds me of Ce..." Shang was thoughtful as she pushed her food around on her plate, not seeing the look Quan gave Xun behind her back.

"How is your friendship fairing?" Quan kept back many more questions he may have asked.

"Would you like to see what he gifted me?" Excitement over came her features as she ducked below the table to pull something out. A thousand words Xun could say to Quan trying to convince him his sister was not the little girl he was determined to keep her as, but her actions right now were no different than when she was six. Diving under the table, feet for a split second hanging onto her seat before they too disappeared underneath. Then triumphantly she held up the wrapped package before her beaming face appeared from under the table once more. She climbed back onto her seat, shaking her head to fix the mop of hair.

"You carried it with you?" This surprised him a bit.

"You think I'm going to let this thing from my sight just yet?" She pushed the wrappings away revealing a bow. Exquisite in detail, if not a touch feminine in it's design. She held it up proudly. "Nice, right?"

"Not quite your normal choice." Quan almost eyed the weapon with suspicion.

"No, but it's an improvement from hair jewels." She laughed, her fingers softly stroking the soft wood. "Wait until you see how this thing works. It's a piece of art!"

"She's better aim with it than I would expect." Xun tried to fill in the void of the tension that was beginning to fill the air due to the new gift from Lord Liu.

Shang nudged him playfully. "Just cuz you can't shoot from it!"

"It is a fine gift." Quan said, his tone straight and even.

"I say! I would choose it over that furry demon Da now owns!"

"The puppy isn't that bad." Xun resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The small lap dog that was the prize they had been sent for had been nicknamed little móguǐ by more than one person. The puppy could be held in one hand. He didn't understand why they were making such a big deal of it.

"Have you seen my battle wound?" Shang held up her hand, her index finger wrapped in bandages. This time Xun did roll his eyes.

"A prize male pup and a weapon of high quality. It looks like we owe Lord Liu Bei a hefty price." Quan couldn't help but point out.

Shang waved her hand as if to dismiss her brother's words. "Lord Poet said not to worry. The visit from us was payment enough."

This time Xun caught Quan's eye, his mouth set into a straight line. The future indeed would hold some interesting events...

* * *

Da's smile grew as Ce entered the sitting room as she sat reading a book. He came over and kissed her lightly, truly happy to see such a bright smile on her. "How's the little puffball?" Ever since the morning she had woken to find the puppy snuggled next to her Da had lavished excessive attention on the dog. It kept her busy and her mind away from other thoughts just as Ce figured it would. Da needed someone to take care of and the little puppy was perfect for that. It seemed the puppy adored her for that fact.

"Perfect. What else?" She reached up to touch his face, kissing him once more. "I can't thank you enough."

"You keep saying that." He laughed. "But where is he?" Ce did have a fear of accidentally stepping on the little animal. He constantly stopped to look around to see where it was.

"Oh..." Da carefully lifted the sleeve of the opposite hand that she had reached out to him with. Inside the puppy was sleeping peacefully. "ShiShi likes it in there so I let him. No harm, right?"

"Apparently not. He does have a bit of a reputation though." Ce had been trying to figure it out. Shang warned of nipping and growling although Xun refuted the fact. There had been a few talks amongst the servants of some bad behaviour from the pup. Ce hadn't seen him enough to form too much of an opinion.

"Reputation of what?" Da was puzzled. ShiShi stirred, nuzzling against her hand.

"Something about being ferocious."

Da laughed along with Ce as she held the puppy close to her face to snuggle with him receiving small licks on her nose. "Over this darling?"

"That's what I thought!" Ce bent down to look at the brown mop when a low rumble came from the animal. It was barely more than a little "rrrrrr", but still there. "Did...he growl at me?"

Da tilted her head, trying to figure out the noise. "I wouldn't imagine. You did give him to me."

Ce bent closer, the "rrrrrrr" definitely coming from ShiShi. "I do believe he is!" He stood up giving a laugh. "How horribly ferocious indeed!"

"You might want to warn the guards. We have a vicious beast here!" Da's laughter caused the pup to give a little happy bark.

"I think perhaps we have some jealousy from these rumour starters." Ce gave her a wink. "The Lady Da is ignoring them to give attention to a harmless pup. Dreadful!"

"You don't mind, do you?" Da placed ShiShi back onto her lap and he immediately scurried back into her sleeve.

"Me? Jealous of a gift I gave you?" He leaned closer, tilting her head back to look at her better. "Jealous of a little furry creature that sits in the palm of my hand?" He let a finger delicately glide down the side of her face, watching her eyes close. He lowered his voice. "How can I be jealous when my wife still reacts to my touch as she does? Shares her unbridled passion with me..." As his lips brushed hers and she exhaled slowly a small, tiny "rrrrr" came from her sleeve.

Da gave a light laugh. "I guess unbridled passions have to wait."

Ce chuckled before giving her another quick kiss. He then tapped the small lump in Da's sleeve. "Behave yourself, ShiShi."

"rrrrr"

* * *

It took Zhou only partly by surprise when he could not find Xiao after a long day of court. And only another part surprised him when the servants pointed to the orchard that their rooms over looked. Xiao was all about outdoors and nature and the life it produces. Being kept indoors for any reason was the worse torture anyone could think of for her. And unfortunately he had probably been her captive. The weather had taken a turn for the worse and the past few weeks he had stopped just short of begging her to not go out. He could tell it took all of her willpower to do as he asked. Now the weather was clearing up and it most likely did not take more than a few minutes for her to escape to her haven.

What did begin to surprise him was when he couldn't find her. Not on any bench nor resting on any of the grassy nooks. He continued his way, searching, but didn't even find her under any tree. ...tree...Fear tinged the edges of his mind as he looked up into the trees not yet fully in growth. "Xiao!" He called. When he didn't receive an answer he went over to one placing a hand on the rough trunk. He could climb up one...for her. He knew he could.

"Xiao!" He called again before reaching up to the nearest branch. As he pulled himself up he found himself face to face with her. A huge grin spread across her features.

"Don't hurt yourself." She greeted him. It was not in teasing or even malice. She was truly happy to see him and was worried as his record of tree climbing wasn't very good. She also worried because she seemed to be the cause of a lot of his injuries.

"What are you doing up here?" He tried, really tried, to keep the scolding from his tone.

"I climb trees all the time!" She reminded him.

He took a deep breath. "I know. But right now...you're...not alone."

She gave a giggle at his remark. "It's not that difficult. We're fine."

"Please come down."

"Would it make you happier?" She tilted her head, a bit upset at his fear. He had been fearful of many things recently when it involved her.

"Yes. I would be much happier knowing you are safe." He dropped from the low branch, holding his arms out to her. She didn't hesitate to leap into the waiting arms, feeling them wrap protectively around her. As the weeks went by nightmares haunted him more at night. What could happen to her and the unborn child. Some nights he could only stay awake and watch her. Watch the calm, slow breathing of someone happily asleep. It should have calmed him, but he just felt more wound up inside.

"I wasn't in any danger." She decided to try to reassure him. "I didn't climb that high."

"Just a few more weeks and you can fly again, my butterfly." Zhou still held her tightly in the embrace.

* * *

Ce paced the hallway, trying to put words in order in his mind. He wasn't good at this kind of stuff. Da knew that even as she had asked him to do this. She had brought it up a few days ago, saying she had meant to discuss the topic with him many months ago, but kept forgetting about it. And she felt it was definitely a topic Ce needed to discuss with Shao, not something she could do.

Ce shook his head, laughing. He vaguely remembered having these discussions with his brothers. It wasn't exactly something he set out to do. Made an appointment or anything like that. It was just...brought up. Talked about. Laughed about. Teased in good nature. He rubbed his head in frustration. Father and son talk Da had called it. He snorted.

Shao entered the room, tall and confident. When had he grown to be like that? "You wanted to talk to me, Father?" He greeted.

"Indeed." Ce replied before clearing his throat, watching as Shao raised an eyebrow at him. A habit he had obviously picked up from Da.

"This isn't about new orders or going out to villages or anything, is it." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Shao had a funny feeling this wasn't going to be a fun conversation.

"Ever observant, Young Lord Sun." Ce cracked a smile. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. "Your mother and I noticed some heavy affections you are giving to a certain young lady."

Shao felt the pit of his stomach drop as Ce paused long enough for him to deny or accept his comment. Oh...this was about..._that_..."Don't worry, Father. Master Huang has already talked to me about this. He said you were taking too long."

Ce stared for a split second and then started laughing. "Did he now?"

"He's a very good instructor."

"I can't deny that! Do you have any questions left over?" Ce tried not to laugh at that question. If Gai thought Shao was old enough to talk about these things he would probably leave little to the imagination.

"Hrm...Master Ci and Master Xun answered most." He was glad Ce had stayed calm during most of the short conversation. As soon as he had figured out the topic he had worried how his father would handle it. Ce was one for brief words. The hours could have passed painfully for both of them.

"Master...Xun?" Ce couldn't even laugh at this answer. Shock was close to it.

"He's very knowledgeable on many topics. I am happy he was my teacher when I was younger." The pride was there in the praise given. "I go to him for many answers."

"I'm glad you have many trustworthy people to go to when you nee them."

"You're not mad, are you?" Shao hadn't thought about it, but maybe he should have gone to Ce first.

"Not even close. They saved me a very difficult discussion!" He couldn't help but add a laugh.

"I do have one question. Or perhaps I should call it a favour." Shao stood straighter, trying to push back the hesitance he felt.

"Alright." Now Ce could not even guess what may be coming.

"Could you talk to Lady Wu?" Shao swallowed. "Song and I went to talk to her at one point and she said our attraction was sweet. But I know she doesn't think anything else of it and I don't want to get Song into trouble." He tried to stand even straighter, his back hurting at the effort. "I care for Song a great deal, Father. We've discussed the future a bit and I don't want her to be taken from me."

Ce stared at the young man in front of him. Studying him. Wondering in a way who exactly this was. The scraggly boy from the orphanage who was so many years beyond his age. He still talked and acted that way. "I will discuss things with Lady Wu. But I can't make promises, Young Shao."

"That is all I ask."

* * *

Xiao came running into Da's room, her cheeks flushed. "You named the dog after me?" She didn't know whether to feel honoured or not.

Da blinked a few times. "I did not. The puppy's name is ShiShi."

"Then why did Ce call it Xiao..." She suddenly stifled a giggle, realizing what he had said.

Da narrowed her eyes, having a funny feeling she would not like the joke going around. "What did he call him?"

"Now don't be mad. You know that little puppy can be quite a handful." Xiao pointed out, sitting in an unoccupied chair.

"I have yet to have a problem with ShiShi." Da might have been confused if she wasn't feeling more than a bit upset that others had decided the puppy was some kind of terror.

"Really? He's bit Shang and attacked Master Ci. He's torn every paper he can find that belongs to Zhou. He apparently won't listen to anyone but you. And he..." Xiao giggled. "He pee's whenever Quan is in the room." She continued to giggle even when Da's face expressed shock so vividly.

"I...I can't even express words." Da frowned a bit. "ShiShi is almost always with me."

"Where is he now?"

"Xun took him for a walk."

"Another one he listens to."

"So what did Ce call him?" Da returned to the original comment.

"Well, I can't be sure Ce was the one who started it as I've heard others say it too, but...they...call him...little demon." Xiao gushed the words out very quickly knowing it would upset her sister even though it was kind of funny. Who would think such a tiny animal could cause all the mayhem it did?

But before Da could speak out in her indignation Shang came banging into the room. "That little demon scared XiXi!" She went right up to the desk Da had been sitting at and pointed a finger at her. "You need to get that dog of yours under control!"

"I don't understand how you can accuse him of scaring an elephant." Da stood up to meet Shang's accusations.

"You think I would make something like that up?" Shang threw her hands up in the air.

"What was he doing by XiXi in the first place?"

At that moment ShiShi came bounding as fast as it could into the room, looking nothing more than a walking furry ball. Standing on his back paws he dug at Da's robes until she picked him up. He greeted her with a friendly bark and little kisses on her face until she giggled.

"Oh sure...act all innocent!" Shang huffed. "He's hiding his true nature from you, Da."

Xun came around the bend in a hurry, relaxing only when he saw the dog in Da's arms. He didn't know they could run that fast! "I have a theory elephants fear small objects."

"Don't you side with that moving carpet!" Shang turned to him, pointing her finger at him this time.

"It was my fault he ended up near the fence." Xun didn't know if he should apologize to Shang or Da.

"We're just trying to tell Da that ShiShi has a bit of a reputation around the manor. She doesn't believe us." Xiao found it very amusing that XiXi could be scared of the tiny creature.

"Right now it seems like wild stories to my ears." Da sat back down with ShiShi on her lap. "I have yet to witness such acts and until then I will defend him."

Shang rolled her eyes. "Fine. But just wait..." She leaned down close to the puppy. "I'm watching you." She warned.

"rrrrrr"

* * *

"He is so soft!" Leiyu squealed in delight as the dog jumped from her lap as Hua had entered the room.

"Awwwww...you are such a cute little darling!" Hua coo'ed at the little puppy. She rested on the floor as ShiShi rolled over on his back and wagged his tail. She giggled as she reached out to pet the small tummy.

Ling idly tossed a small ball between his hands, having obviously been playing with the animal. "Some would disagree with you."

"Oh, I've heard them. And they have to be ridiculous!" ShiShi jumped up and happily bounced around the room before jumping up against Ling's leg waiting for the servant to toss the ball.

"Lady Da does spoil him." Ling tossed the ball across the room laughing as the puppy ran after it looking nothing more than a ball of fur himself.

"It's Lady Da's nature." Leiyu defended her lady.

ShiShi came back, dropping the ball at Ling's feet, wagging his tail. "I didn't say it wasn't. Just stating a fact." He tossed the ball again.

"I think it's simply because he doesn't act as others think he should." Hua curled her legs up, watching the puppy. "He's not a hunting dog. Just a...a..." She giggled as ShiShi seemed to have forgotten the game of fetch for a short bit and tried to jump on her lap but missed several times due to his height.

"Puppy." Leiyu finished, laughing as well.

"Well, I think someone will have to train him properly." Ling gave his opinion. "It will benefit Lady Da as well as everyone else."

Hua and Leiyu looked at each other, nodding, then looked at Ling. "Very good idea, brother." Hua laughed. "And so nice of you to volunteer!"

* * *

Da's finger lightly traced the long scar that went down Ce's arm. The first one she had seen and the one that always made her shudder thinking of how it had come to be. No matter how much she kept trying she could never understand the battles and fights that caused such injuries. Never wanted to imagine the pain that came from them. She took a deep breath. She didn't think it had been that noticeable until she felt Ce brush her bangs using the hand from the other arm. She looked up at him and he softly kissed her. She knew it. Something was wrong.

"You're going away, aren't you?" She hadn't meant to let her voice crack, but it did. As softly spoken as the words had been she still couldn't control them.

"Didn't I say that I would tell you?" He smiled. Or atleast tried to.

"True." She waited. Not sure for what. "Then what happened?" She wasn't sure this was the right question to ask, but it seemed to fit for whatever feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

It was his turn to take a deep breath. To capture the delicate fingers that kept running across the scars on his arms and bring them to his lips for a soft kiss. "One of our alliances is on shaky grounds." He admitted. He had been afraid to tell her. Zhou and he had been talking about it quietly for weeks fearful to alarm anyone or prematurely move out.

The fear that sat in her stomach gripped her chest. She swallowed. "Which alliance?" She dared to ask, wondering where she had the courage. Some where in the back of her mind she already knew the answer.

"I sent a message to CaoCao requesting the post of Grand Marshal. Apparently that was too grande of a position as far as he is concerned. It seems the Little Conqueror is not comfortable in his little box according to those who have heard word in the capitol and was arrogant enough to send such a request." He gave a smile to her wide eye look. "But the same eavesdroppers also say Lord CaoCao is not planning to grab the tiger by the head."

"You've been planning something for awhile, haven't you?" She had known. Months ago she had known he was restless.

"Zhou and I did not want to say anything until Xiao's delicate condition had reached term. The last thing we wanted to face was her now when she heard the news." Xiao's temperament had grown a bit short as the months of pregnancy had worn on. She blamed it on misery.

"She has been a bit feisty." Da had to admit. She complained about sitting. Complained about standing. Complained that Zhou wouldn't even let her breath. It wouldn't be long, but Xiao had said it wasn't soon enough.

"That's one way to put it." Ce gave a low chuckle.

Da lightly touched Ce's face. "You do know that she probably already knows. Not much gets by my sister."

"Zhou and I are hoping she's been too occupied to notice." He admitted.

"Just wait. One word and she'll go off on it if you think she hasn't noticed or not."

"Then let us try to ignore the subject till later. Is that alright?" He watched her. Waited for her to agree with him. But he already saw the look on her face. The worry that would slowly get worse.

"Will you answer one question for me? And then I will let it rest for awhile."

He already knew the question. When? When would they go out. When would the fighting begin. When would everything change. When would he leave..."Scouts will be the first out. Spies to find out what exactly is being said. Maybe what is being planned. Then most likely we'll slowly start taking away their border patrols and their border towns. Make them ours." He was trying to watch her features as he explained things to her. Wanted to catch any hint of what she was thinking. "Then depending on what comes of that we'll move on. But it all depends on what is discovered."

She closed her eyes briefly, taking in every thing he had said. "This could take months...years..."

"It's always happening. Somewhere. We've just had the luck of it not affecting us that much. I guess it makes people jealous of our happiness." He felt as if he should be apologizing. The words were almost like he was trying to come up with a good excuse. He imagined he was failing miserably.

"Where wishes come true if you simply utter them." Da's voice was a whisper.

"Share your dreams with me..."

* * *

"Sit. Stay. Roll over. Play dead."

"rrrrr"

"I don't think he liked that last order."

"I liked that last order." Shang huffed, sitting on the ground watching the servants attempt to get ShiShi to listen to different tricks Ling swore he had taught the dog.

"rrrrr"

"Oh _rrrr_ to you too!" The puppy came out, grabbing the fabric from one of her sleeves and starting to tug at it. "See? What is wrong with him? I'm 100 times bigger than he is!"

"He may be just playing." Xun shrugged. ShiShi was barely able to keep his balance as he kept tugging backwards not getting very far.

"But he's growling!"

"Dogs growl." Ling explained. "It depends on the sound of the growl as to whether they are playing or not."

"This mutt sounds the same no matter what. _rrrrr_ for this, _rrrrr_ for that." Shang tried pulling the fabric of her sleeve away from the dog without much success.

"Puppies try to find out how far they can push authority. It tells them who is in charge or if they are in charge." Ling continued his explanation.

Shang frowned. "Well, he better learn he is not in charge of me!" She put her face down close giving her own _rrrrr_ sound.

ShiShi paused for a minute before giving off another "rrrrr".

"I'm warning you, xiao móguǐ, this isn't funny..." Shang's voice was a threatening whisper.

There was silence for a brief second. As if everyone was holding their breath. Then suddenly ShiShi jumped up licking Shang's face. As she made noises, trying to push him away the rest of the group started laughing.

"I knew he liked you!" Xun laughed, watching the puppy suddenly bounce all over the place, running in every direction and back in nothing more than a blur of fur.

Shang was wiping her face. "He does not! And what is wrong with him? Is he going through a fit or something?" Her eyes were wide.

Leiyu and Hua were giggling to the point of hyperventilating as the puppy ran around the group giving out barks and yips. Ling squated down, trying to catchi him. "I think...he's wasting energy?" He tried to guess.

"He has too much energy." Shang wiped her face with her sleeve again. "Ick..."

ShiShi suddenly stopped, panting heavily. He glanced around at those gathered then laid down, curling up before dozing off into a nap. Everyone blinked at him.

"You sure there's nothing wrong with him?" Shang repeated herself.

Hua gave another giggle before picking up the sleeping puppy. "Nothing more than being the cutest little dog in the kingdom!"

* * *

_móguǐ loosely means "demon/devil" in Chinese. It's meant as a joke and nothing more._

_ShiShi is a miniature Pekingese. A very popular lapdog in ancient China. At one point they were known as "sleeve dogs" as they would carry them in their large sleeves and that is where I took the idea for Da._

_The little "rrrrr" I include may not be a realistic dog noise, but it saved me from constantly writing that he growled or made a noise or something like that. Also it's better than putting in the generic "growl" lol_

_Part of this chapter was inspired by my puppy who is now a year old! Exaggerated versions of things that happened of course ^_~ _

_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review!_


End file.
